Cinderella Revisited
by magusta68
Summary: This is an AU and OOC Tony Centric Fic. Anthony, Sr is present but not as portrayed in the series. The team is also present in later chapters. Contains some child abuse and corse language. My first fic, reviews are welcome
1. Chapter 1

CINDERELLA Revisited

Thunder, lightning, plenty of rain. Not unneeded or unwanted but bearing a pall on his mood, nonetheless. Most of his days, he was content with his lot in life, accepting his flaws; no better, sometimes worse than others. But this time of year, this day precisely, he allowed himself to dwell on his one major mistake and what he lost because of it.

CHAPTER ONE

Anthony DiNozzo, Sr

Anthony DiNozzo entered the foyer and removed his raincoat, hat and gloves handing them off to his butler Janes along with his umbrella and briefcase.

_"I've left several phone messages on __your desk, sir, and Mrs DiNozzo asked to be informed when you arrived,"_ Janes said as he removed a sodden newspaper from the raincoat pocket. Anthony nodded quickly intent on getting to his study, a warm fireplace and a double martini.

_"__Also, young Steve called and said he would be here in 20 minutes and wanted to know if you had changed your mind about attending the Langston dinner party tonight with Mrs DiNozzo or should he continue with the plans already made?"_

_"No, I will not be attending the Langst__on dinner party tonight! Steve can take his mother like he always does. I'm not accepting any phone calls, I don't want any dinner, and if Steve brings the grandkids, they are not allowed in my study at this time! Is that understood, Janes?"_ was DiNozzo's exasperated response as he all but stormed into the study. His good manners and breeding would not allow him to slam the door.

DiNozzo relieved himself of his tie and suit jacket and flung them onto the full-grain green leather chair as he made his way to the fully stocked bar. A crystal decanter of his dry martini drink of choice on ice sat next to a goblet just waiting to be filled. A Flora Danica platter with moose milk cheese and exotic mustard-honey crackers was placed next to it along with sliced and peeled mandarin tangerines and imported sliced pears.

Mrs DiNozzo catered to her inherent need to have the best, her lips curling in distaste at serving sliced cheddar and crackers, his favored snack. 'Only the best for the DiNozzo's,' he thought, in self-mockery, 'the best for the best'.

_God, he was getting maudlin. _He poured his drink even though he was grateful his man Janes knew him so well; food was the last thing on his mind right now, but later, a snack would be appreciated.

He glanced at himself in the mirror behind the bar as he took his first sip, savoring the coldness and sharp bite as it touched his palate. He didn't look bad for a man his age. He'd be sixty seven his next birthday with two grown and successful (and acknowledged) sons, and five beautiful grandchildren. He visited a gym a couple of times a week now that he was more or less retired from DiNozzo Enterprises, and went golfing every Sunday with his cronies.

His hair was silver and cut to style by a barber he'd used for thirty years. His weight was good, his cholesterol and blood pressure tolerable, and he still had all his teeth. He knew he was thought of as still handsome by women his age and even younger women turned their heads when he entered a room.

He made his way across the room to his executive mahogany desk where he placed his

drink and the crystal decanter on the desk top. He sat wearily in his chair and kicked off his leather, handmade and extremely expensive shoes that carried no label. His suit, shirt, and tie were also handmade by excellent tailors from this country and abroad.

The carpet he ran his feet through was of expensive wool and imported. There was nothing about his looks or his home surroundings that suggested anything but a successful and wealthy man with the perfect family. But he knew differently and tonight he would relive the one event that made his life less than perfect.

A knock on the study door interrupted his thoughts before the door was pushed open and a tall man in a black tux and raincoat entered. The man shook his wet head and rubbed moisture off his face with his coat sleeve as he confidently strode over to the man sitting at the desk. DiNozzo noted peripherally the muddy shoe prints left on the gray carpet and remembered a time when one of his sons would have been severally punished for that misdeed.

The man started talking right away_. __"Father__, I left Ann waiting in the limo. Are you sure you don't want to escort mother to dinner? You know how she gets when she has to attend __these affairs without you.__"_

_"I'm not going. End of discussion," __Anthony interrupted. __"Take your wife and mother and make the best of it, Steve,"_ he said as he studied his son.

The boy will be forty in a few months, no longer a boy except to him. He was handsome, like all the DiNozzo men. Self-assured, with brown hair and hazel eyes, and the indentations in both cheeks that no man would call dimples.

He was his strong right-hand man, taking over the business with confidence. And he had been involved in some things in Afganistan that he would not talk about but that had hardened his gentle heart. But Steve was still able to forgive his father's faults. He was a determined man, but not cutthroat, and very astute as his son was studying him also.

_"I know what this is about, father__,"_Steve said as his light hazel eyes bore into him.

_"Every year it's the same like clockwork. Why don't you just call him and get it out in the open?"_he implored, before he was again interrupted.

_"Get what out in the open, __Antoney?"_ his mother asked as she glided into the room with a flourish. A lovely women was Angela Delane DiNozzo with beautiful blue eyes and lustrous brown hair stylishly coiffed with not a strand of gray.

Her blue flowing gown showed off her perfect figure; the gown had thin spaghetti straps, form fitting bodice, jeweled belt around the thin waist. Her form was tall and trim, a figure any 20-year old would covet.

Angela's natural beauty was enhanced by the best hair stylists, makeup artists and clothiers that money could buy. She belonged to the same exclusive club as her husband and visited the gym regularly. She swam and rode horses and jogged. Even with two grown sons, any man would feel privileged to escort her on his arm.

Yes, any man, except her husband, the only one that mattered. And the only thing that marred her flawless face and caused the bitterness to show in her expression was what and who her husband agonized over on this date, year after year, for the past 30 years.

_"Get what out in the open?" _she repeated at receiving no response from the men in the room.

She walked over to her husband and around his desk as he had not stood when she entered the room. The peck on the cheek had been aimed at his lips just before he turned his head away. She leaned over familiarly to rub at his cheek with manicured, pink painted nails in an attempt to remove the same-colored pink lipstick stain she had left but Anthony leaned back in his chair and put his sock clad wet feet on the desk, knowing how much this would displease her sense of decorum.

Angela smiled in acknowledgement at the games he played, not showing any of her irritation; not at his wet feet nor the mess he had made in the room with his clothes or the dampness from the glass and decanter seeping into the irreplaceable desktop; not even the mud on the priceless carpet was commented on even though she saw everything. That was not her style. Not in front of him. She might try and take it out on the staff later behind closed doors but they would let him know. Besides, he would not tolerate that kind of abuse of the staff again.

_"You look extremely lovely this evening, my dear," he changed the subject. "I haven't seen that frock before and you know how much I love you in blue. It matches, no enhances your eyes," _his voice was charmingly sincere as he drained his cocktail and reached for the decanter.

She forced a smile at his praise as she stood back but at the same time said bitterly, _"You're not going to answer me are you, Anthony, as if I didn't already know it's about that bast.."_

_"Stop!"_ He banged the decanter down on the desk as he rose from his chair, his slightly teasing mood quickly disappearing. _"Just stop now! We are not going to go into something we will both regret, Angela!"_

Angela was his second wife, mother of two of his children, not deeply loved but tolerated and at times there was fondness and compatibility. She knew where she stood with her husband and not to cross that strong but invisible line.

_"Mother, please, let's go!"_ Steve intervened. _"Ann's waiting, and we're going to be late, and not fashionably late, if we don't leave now. And you said it yourself, Mother, Eloise Langston is going to be furious when she sees your dress. You know how hard she tried to purloin Madam Vivienne from you just so she could be first on her dressmaking list."_

Choosing her battles had always been her strong point so giving in gracefully, she turned to Steve.

_"Very well Antoney. But what a diplomat you turned out to be, always putting yourself between your father and I. I still do not understand why you never chose to run for senator, my dear. Just because your father's political career was over before it began because of his one mistake, does not preclude you from seeking office in some capacity." _

Anthony accepted the unsubtle digs at his failure to achieve something they had both desired. The so called mistake he had made so many years ago was still a white elephant in the room.

"_Why, so many of my friends said they would have voted for you. But you are right, we should go and have a delightful time and leave your father to... well, whatever it is that he does to exact his penance until the next year comes around."_ She smiled coldly at her husband, having made her point, and slipped her hand through her sons arm and led him from the room.

_"Sorry, father,_" Steve mouthed as he looked over his shoulder. He followed his mother from the room and quietly closed the door leaving the man alone with his troubling thoughts.

(57 years ago)

Ten year old Anthony DiNozzo waited anxiously at the bottom of the circular staircase, wiggling and shifting from foot to foot, until his father's stern look directed his way abruptly curbed his fidgeting.

He sighed in relief as the quite austere sound of the doorbell announced the arrival of the expected guests. He and his older brother Fred, and their father David DiNozzo were awaiting the arrival of his mother today after a long extended visit with relatives in England.

Caroline DiNozzo was a wonderer unable to remain long in one place. David DiNozzo had accepted his wife's gypsy ways and he and their sons had gone about their lives without her.

Anthony loved his mother and missed her dearly when she was gone. Now she was returning home for a week, a month or a year if it suited her.

Caroline rushed through the front door in excitement to see her boys, clinging to them with tight hugs.

_"Fred, Tony, oh my boys, I have missed you so much. Let me look at you two, how you have grown, and so handsome."_ She took turns smothering them in kisses as they squirmed and laughed happy to be together again.

_"Caroline!" _

The smile remained on her face as she turned to her husband. _"Yes, David?"_

David, who already knew her guests suggested_, "Perhaps we can invite the Paddingtons into the parlor where they can be introduced properly to the boys?"_ Anthony had only just noticed the group that had entered with his mother.

Always unconventional, Caroline replied_, "Oh, don't be silly, David, they're tired and need to rest. They're not up to parlor talk right now but I do want them to meet my lovely boys." _

She led each boy by the hand to the three adults and two children standing together in the middle of the floor.

_"Frederick, Anthony, this is Arthur Paddington and his wife, Alice. This is Arthur's brother Daniel Paddington, and this handsome young man standing next to him," she indicated fondly, "is Daniel's apprentice, Remy Santuri. Remy is 15 and will be attending school with you boys while learning the business also. _

_"And of course, I've saved the best for last. Boys, this lovely creature is Arthur and Alice's daughter, Louisa Paddington." _

Said creature had green speckled hazel eyes and blond hair and appeared older than her 13 years. She graced the boys with a perky smile and wink, and a flip of her hair which showed off one feathered earring and her long elegant neck.

His mother had breezed through the introductions so fast Anthony's head was spinning. His father looked bemused and his brother Fred, who had just turned 15, was ogling 13 year old Louisa. Anthony was instantly in puppy love.

Years went by. Fred, Remy and a host of other young men worshiped at the feet of Louisa, including young Anthony, but Louisa had eyes only for the handsome, dashing Remy. At 15 Anthony announced to everyone who would listen that Louisa was his. They would be married and have two children, a boy and a girl, and live in his grandmother's mansion. The adults chuckled in indulgence.

By the time he was 20, Anthony had officially become a stalker, a predator who was obsessed with Louisa and boldly demanded his right to his claim of her night and day. His phone calls and letters were non-stop. He threatened her, yelled at her, demanded control of her life. He told her that she would save herself for him, that no other man could ever touch her. She was without recourse, defenseless. Her family's close business association with the DiNozzo family precluded her from getting a restraining order or even notifying the authorities.

His father sent him to the best psychiatrist; his mother, on her infrequent visits, tried reasoning with him. He was beaten up by Remy and his friends regularly. Fred, his brother, pretended not to know him.

Louisa despised him. She wanted nothing to do with him just that he leave her alone. She chose a school all the way across the country to finish her education to be as far away from him as possible.

During his school breaks and on the weekends, he'd hop on a plane and show up at her favorite coffee shop where she'd be chatting and laughing with her friends. He'd push his way through a crowd of people and pull up a chair next to her and start talking as though they were alone. He'd be outside her dorm room, in the bleachers at cheerleader practice, at a school dance. His private investigator service was paid an inordinate fee to keep track of her every move.

No matter how much she complained or how distressed she became, nothing was officially done about it; not by her family, not by the school. The DiNozzos were rich, with old money and powerful friends. The library at the school she attended was donated by the DiNozzo family. To top it off, the Paddingtons were not doing well financially. They needed to stay on the good side of the DiNozzo Empire to keep their business afloat.

Louisa finally had had enough. She'd take matters into her own hands. She and Remy's plans were set. Their elopement occurred with a justice-of-the-peace; a quick cheap champagne, soda cracker and American cheese dinner, and a night flight to Italy. She had never been happier.

Her happiness was short-lived.

_"That sham of a marriage will be annulled! Louisa and Anthony will be married immediately upon her return and there will be no further discussion about it! Those are the conditions, Arthur. Take it or leave it. Your poor business sense has put you in this position, I had nothing to do with its failure and I resent your insinuations!" _

_"Don't play innocent, David," _Arthur Paddington responded_. "A hostile takeover of my company has made the circuit of gossip for the past 6-weeks, and your name has been on __every __lip. My question is why, though, why this way, why not be reasonable? We've been friends for a long time!" _

_"Anthony wants Louisa, that's why. She's bewitched him. He can't function for thinking about her. He's been prepped to take over the company from me. He can't do that if he is in constant pursuit of your daughter. Anthony was arrested last week chasing after your girl, involving himself in a brawl with some guy who was just an innocent bystander helping her change a flat tire. The guy called the cops after Anthony accused him of molesting his girl and attacking him with the tire iron. _

_"Needless to say, I had to fork over 100 grand and pay for the guy's ER visit for him not to press charges. It's got to stop before there's real trouble."_

_"So your solution is to threaten to take over my business if..."_

_"It's not a threat, Arthur. They will be married with your blessing or not. Just make it easier on everyone; talk to Louisa, make her understand the consequences if she does not agree to this plan._

_"They'll be married and stay married for five years, during which time she will produce an heir for Anthony. After the five years and there is an heir, she can go on about her business. If all requirements have been met, she will receive a substantial settlement for life. Your company will remain in your name and be solvent. What else can you ask for, Arthur?"_

_"She doesn't love him, David. Matter of fact, she abhors him, and we're not living in the Victorian era. I can't force my daughter to marry someone against her will!"_

_"She will if you explain that her father will suffer financial ruin if she refuses. I've seen to her return to the states. Please talk to her. Make it clear to her what the effects of her refusal would have on her mother and father! I'm sure she'll do the right thing."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of NCIS nor am I making any money.

AN: My beta reader is mike91848 who knows things like point of view omniscience, thank goodness. Thanks Mike

I have not been able to respond individually but thank you for the PM's and reviews, they are much appreciated.

Please be warned, angst and a little sadness ahead.

Cinderella Revisited

Chapter 2

TONY

It took two years for Louisa to conceive. She felt as though she was being raped every time he touched her. He kept her close. The private investigator was retained. He remained possessive and obsessive as ever.

Anthony took a mistress because even he needed to be loved by someone who didn't turn away in disgust. Louisa got headaches, vomited and showered excessively at just the mere sight of him.

His mistress, Angela Delane, was just as besotted with him as he was with Louisa. They were both from prestigious families in the same social status. She threw herself at him from the day they met as teenagers. She did everything to get him and she hated Louisa for having what she coveted.

Louisa requested to be unconscious when her child was born. He was whisked away at her request so she never had to see him. Anthony named the boy Anthony Junior. The staff called him Tony. His mother wanted nothing to do with him. He was his father's spawn and she hated his father. Tony was three when the contract expired. She slipped out of the house taking nothing with her and never looked back. Tony didn't miss her; he had never known her.

When Louisa left and the divorce was final, Anthony married Angela who moved right in with their year old baby boy. She chose the suite of rooms to the right of the elaborate staircase, which had never been occupied by his ex-wife, to redecorate and refurbish.

Her rooms and the nursery were furnished in opulence, with enough toys in the nursery for a dozen children. Tony was relegated to a rear room on the left side of the staircase. He was the only occupant on that side of the mansion. She removed all of his baby furniture, toys and clothes and replaced them with a bedroom suite too mature for him. The bed was so high he had to use a chair to climb into it. She had the seamstress sew ridiculous sailor suits for him. No toys were allowed to be seen in his room, and the room had to be kept meticulously clean for her daily inspection. There was no indication that a young boy even lived there.

Angela's self-serving efforts to get Anthony to change his first born son's name from junior to something else proved futile. She named her son Antoney Steven in a thinly disguised effort to bump her son into first place. When her second son was born a year later, no one blinked an eye when she named him Anton Gregor.

She kept Tony in the background. She made him stay in his room when she had garden parties and celebrations for her children. The children's grandmother Caroline had developed a bond with the young Tony when both his mother and father neglected him. She made it her business to visit him regularly when his mother had still lived at the mansion.

When Angela found out the purpose of her visits, she would not allow them to spend time alone together. Tony would be brought down to the study by one of the servants where she and her boys were already present. On her arrival, Caroline would be escorted to the room where she found Antoney and Anton playing messily on the floor with numerous toys and Tony sitting quietly in an overstuffed chair by the window.

Caroline was no fool and saw what was happening. There was no sense in telling her neglectful son whom she had grown to dislike intensely because he was purposely oblivious to what went on in that house and he showed absolutely no concern for the welfare of his first born son.

So Caroline found ways to help her precious grandchild. Because she had been raised in the mansion, she knew about the hidden doors and secret closets which she had never shared with her own two sons because there was no need.

Over the years and with Janes as an ally, she'd sneak in and up to young Tony's room where they would eat and talk, play and laugh together, and she would tell him stories of her travels and read him bedtime stories too.

Tony truly loved his grandmother. She showed him the hidden door in his room, which led to another room where he could hide all his toys, books and tricycle she and the staff had gotten him. The secret staircase could be used to escape down to Janes' rooms if things got too bad for him. It was to be kept a secret, she emphasized. He nodded solemnly understanding that this would help keep him safe.

Four year old Tony finished scrubbing the stepmother's bathtub and started on the toilet. The stepmother had insisted on the harsh chemicals and bleach that made his eyes water and his hands burn red. As soon as she turned her back to make some other member of the household staff miserable, the chemicals were switched up by one of the maids so Tony was using a Green product safe for even a child's delicate hands and plastic gloves.

The heavy scrubbing his stepmother expected him to do was accomplished by another staff member and the work was quickly finished without the stepmother being the wiser.

"Finish your chores, Tony and then lunch in the kitchen. Cookie has mac and cheese for you today." Josie gave instructions in Spanish to the young boy.

"Mmmn, mac and cheese, my favorite," little Tony answered in kind. He hummed to himself while he expertly folded the small hand towels and placed them on the low shelf in the cabinet.

"Yes, yes, now hurry to your room and fold your clean pants and shirts and place them in your drawers. Then go downstairs to the kitchen."

"Okay, Josie, I'm going. I'll be quiet, okay?"

"Good boy, go Tony." She gently pushed him out the door.

Tony peeked first then ran quietly to the back hall then to his room at the other wing of the house where he finished the last of his morning tasks, folding a few of his shirts and pants. Several of the staff members who didn't cow-tow to the mistress of the house had a system; the boy would do some small chores a four year old could handle and not the massive amount of inappropriate work that was assigned to him by his stepmother so that when she grilled him about whether he had done his work, he would not have to lie.

When he was finished, Tony listened at his door for any voices before silently squeezing through a small opening and running down the back stairs to the kitchen.

"Cookie," he said fluently in her native Italian, "I'm ready for lunch," he was excited but knew better than to draw attention by yelling. Cookie smiled fondly at the boy, such a good boy. So handsome wanting to please, but too quiet. Not anything like those other two loud, obnoxious little spoiled monstrous demons living in the mansion.

"Everything's ready, dear boy. Sit, eat and finish your food. I have a special treat I made just for you afterwards."

"Just for me, Cookie?" he said as he started to eat. "Not for Antoney or Anton."

"Ach, no, bambino! You know Cookie wouldn't make anything special for those two …"

"Cookie!" warned the butler Janes as he entered the kitchen and flicked his eyes at the boy. She got the message but frowned and grumbled to herself anyway.

"Mrs DiNozzo would like the children's lunch at poolside in fifteen minutes," he instructed. "Once they are down for their naps, she wants to go over the week's menu with you.

"And," he said, his lips curled in disgust, "she'll have Master Tony's work schedule for the week also."

The cook snarled under her breath in Italian as she began to place the boys lunches on their trays. Mindful of the young Tony finishing his meal at the table, and the stylishly dressed, twenty something snooty nanny who had followed Janes into the kitchen, she curbed her tongue.

"The oatmeal was too hot for the boys to eat this morning!" the nanny pronounced in self-importance. "Mrs DiNozzo was not pleased. Please do not let it happen again!"

"I'll show you something hot if you don't get out of my kitchen witch!" Cookie berated angrily in Italian while waving the mashed potato covered spoon in her face. The nanny jumped back clumsily in her high heels to avoid the mess and slipped on some potato on the floor.

Tony, still sitting at the table, started to giggle at the spectacle. Furious, the nanny would take her anger out on the only person she could. She started across the tiled floor, her high heels clacking loudly. Before she could raise her hand to strike the boy, Janes stepped in front of her and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Suddenly feeling threatened when she looked into his face, the nanny turned on her heel, while ordering over her shoulder as she left. "Bring the children's lunch! Now!

Five year old Tony had been in the stepmother's room all morning shining each of her leather shoes and matching handbags with lemony scented olive oil and baby soft pieces of cloth that Cookie had replaced for the harsh leather polish and scratchy hard towel the stepmother had given him.

Elna the maid had done most of the work but she had just left to attend to other duties. Satisfied he had replaced all the shoes and purses neatly back in place and made sure he had left nothing in the shoe closet, he picked up his supply basket and prepared to leave the room. Cookie would have his midmorning snack ready, a banana, cold milk, and a blueberry muffin just fresh from the oven.

His hand was on the doorknob when the door was suddenly pushed open and he jumped back in alarm. The stepmother was back early. Arguing, angry voices preceding a man and a woman into the room clearly indicated that this was not a place where he wanted to be but it was too late for him to hide.

His father entered first and stopped at the threshold in surprise. The stepmother, her voice shrill from arguing, bumped clumsily into his back. There was awkward silence while his father continued into the room. The man had been home for six weeks and Tony had only seen him once in passing and no words had been spoken between them.

Mrs DiNozzo was not one to let an opportunity pass her by. The boy was obviously in her room where he had no business being, however, he was also carrying a basket with cleaning supplies and he might find the courage to tell his father what she made him do and the severe punishments she subjected him to.

Mr DiNozzo broke the silence as he questioned his wife, "What's the boy doing in here?"

Tony shivered at his cold tone and even colder stare.

Angela looked confused for just a moment then regained enough composure to blurt out, "I don't know Anthony, probably playing hide-and-seek with his brothers. That's what you're doing isn't it Tony, playing with your brothers? Now where are those boys?" She pretended to look around for them.

"You all know you're not to be playing in these rooms now don't you Tony? Are you boys under the bed?" She even went so far as to look under the bed.

His father was getting impatient with her goings on and uncomfortably aware of the silent and still boy standing in the middle of the room. He was so unlike the other two boys who were never still or quiet.

"Get out, Anthony," was all he found to say to the boy who didn't need to be told twice. Tony fled the room still clutching the basket full of cleaning supplies to the sanctuary of the kitchen, Cookie and Janes.

Six year old Tony endured the beating without struggling, although he cried out loudly in pain. She was using one of her fancy slippers with the hard heel as she held him by the arm to whack at his backside, and it hurt. Four year old Antoney and the three year old Anton looked on with interest.

"You've been told before. You (whack) are not (whack) to enter these rooms (whack, whack, whack) without my express permission. Surely, you're not that stupid..."

Her tirade was interrupted by several knocks on the library door. Janes entered quickly.

"Excuse me, Mrs DiNozzo, but Mr DiNozzo is on the phone for you. Shall I take a message?"

She glared at him as she dropped the slipper and let go of Tony's arm. Janes could not miss the hostility behind the polite facade as she answered him.

"No, I'll speak to Mr DiNozzo now. Have the children's nanny come in, and he," she pointed to the crying boy on the floor, "will be sent to bed without supper tonight! Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied then mumbled under his breath, "Over my dead body."

Janes got Tony to his feet and walked him out of the room. The children's snooty nanny rushed past tsk, tsking about the trauma her poor babies had just suffered.

The kitchen staff and a couple of maids were arguing over who had dropped the ball on keeping an eye on Tony when Janes and Tony entered.

"Why would he go into the library, he knows better?" one of the maids said, almost in tears.

"He's six years old and learning to read. He's curious about the books in the library. There's only so much we can teach him with that women's work schedule for him. He needs to go to school or have a private teacher like she'll be doing for those two vipers of hers," said Cookie bitterly.

"Enough talk," said Janes. "It's all over for now. Tony needs some dinner and then bed," handing him over to Cookie who fussed over him. "We'll just have to keep a better watch."

Tony stood in back of the library waiting for his two pokey brothers to arrive so class could begin. The teacher was in the front of the room writing math equations on the chalkboard. The door opened and the boys entered noisily with the nanny in tow. When there was no sign of the stepmother, Tony felt secure enough to claim his seat at his desk.

When Antoney had turned five the stepmother had employed a tutor with excellent credentials as her boy's preschool/kindergarten teacher but had not made arrangements for Tony who was seven. On the first day, Janes boldly delivered Tony to the library where the classes were being held.

Mrs DiNozzo sat serenely, carrying on a quiet conversation with the teacher while her boys wrestled and screamed at each other. The teacher was not impressed. When Janes walked in with Tony Mrs DiNozzo jumped to her feet crying out indignantly, "What's the meaning of this intrusion, Janes, why is he here?"

All but ignoring her, Janes spoke directly to the teacher, "This is Anthony DiNozzo Jr. I believe he is to be included in your roster of students. He can read above his grade level, speaks Italian, Spanish, and of course English fluently. He is below grade level for math and history and he has excellent handwriting skills for his age.

Mrs DiNozzo was first speechless at the audacity and then sputtering with rage at her nemeses interference once again. All the boys, even Tony, looked at her in fascinated wonder as her face was suffused with color.

The teacher looked back and forth in confusion. He cleared his throat and started to speak but Janes spoke over him.

"Of course, Mr DiNozzo will confirm these arrangements if you wish to confer with him. He will be in town tomorrow. Please leave your number and I'll be sure he gets it."

"No, no, it's quite alright, one more child will be fine. I'll give Anthony his preliminary tests today so I'll know what readers and math books to pick up for tomorrow. It'll be fine," he repeated to an anxious Tony, as he directed all three boys to chairs.

Janes turned and left the room with Mrs DiNozzo practically running on his heel.

"How dare you! How dare you embarrass me in front of that man! You think I won't report you to my husband? You think you can get away with the disrespect you show me?"

Gone was the serene facade as she spat the words out wildly.

"You think I'm afraid of you? You're nothing but a servant. Nothing! You have no right. I'll make you pay for this. I promise you'll pay..."

Janes remained stoic throughout her tirade, staring over her shoulder at a DiNozzo ancestor portrait hanging on the wall, until she ran out of breath.

"Mr DiNozzo is returning tomorrow. I can certainly be there when you explain to him why his son had not been enrolled in any formal education and it had been left to the house staff to teach him how to read and write. Please let me know what time, and I will gladly make myself available to answer any of your complaints."

She wanted to do bodily harm to the arrogant heathen who didn't know his place. She clenched her lips and fisted her hands at her impotence knowing she was already beaten. She had not looked ahead when denying him schooling. Now there was no way to remedy the situation without putting herself in a bad light. 'I forgot to enroll him in school' wouldn't cut it. She couldn't point a finger at Janes for his disrespect without betraying herself as a bad fill-in mother, even to a boy that neither she nor his father had any love for or wanted.

Yes, she was impotent. All she could do was threaten again before storming off in a huff.

Mrs DiNozzo never said anything else about Tony being in the class although she continued to try and keep the boy in his place. She had a servant move his desk to the back of the class saying he was a distraction to the other two boys. She told the teacher that the boy was sullen and inarticulate and was not to be called upon to answer or even speak in the classroom.

The teacher was rightfully leery of Mrs DiNozzo. He was working on his Master's degree and needed the teaching position but he was mostly an ingenious young man who still believed in fair play.

Mrs DiNozzo started out attending the early morning classes but she soon tired of getting up so early and instead had the teacher give her a daily report on the children's progress. The teacher fed her information she wanted to hear, that her boys were doing very well and that her stepson was basically an idiot. The meticulous honest records he kept throughout his tenure, which she had no interest in reading, dispelled the lie.

Anthony DiNozzo let his wife raise his children. He stayed away from home as much as possible. His business trips were frequent and mostly overseas. He knew Angela loved her boys to excess and money was no object on hand made clothes and shoes, toys and the best tutors. Whatever they wanted, they got. He assumed that was the case with all his children.

It was a little odd that on his infrequent returns to his home, he never saw Tony. Angela usually had an excuse; time out for an infraction, punishment for breaking a rule. Not feeling well. He never questioned her excuses. And he never sought the boy out.

He was happy the boy wasn't around. The love of his life had left him and for that, his unrelenting love for her had turned into an overpowering rage that spilled onto the child she had so remorselessly left behind.

The rage was always there right at the surface every time he looked at the boy. He hadn't smashed his fists into the mothers face for not loving him and it took all of his willpower to stop himself from doing that to the boy. Yes, it was better for all concerned that they stay out of each other's way. That he stay away.

When Tony was 9, he got it into his head that he wanted to see his real mother's gravesite, so he wrote his father a short note: Dear Sir: if it is convenient, I respectfully request the use of a vehicle and a driver in order to see my real mother's gravesite to pay my respects and leave flowers. Thank you for your consideration. Anthony DiNozzo, Jr.

How poignant, how touching, a young boys deepest desire to see where his mother lay at rest.

Tony was summoned to his father's study and was greeted sternly, "I received your note Anthony and I'm a little curious. Am I to understand that you believe your mother is deceased?"

Anthony tried not to be nervous, that his voice came out strong when he answered the larger-than-life forbidding man sitting behind the desk.

But first he had to take a guess about what deceased meant. He knew 'died' and 'dead,' but deceased? He would have to guess it meant one or the other. As he prepared to answer, his father said harshly, "Speak up Anthony, I don't have all day."

"Sorry, sir," Anthony gulped. "I think my mother is dead, sir, otherwise she would have taken me with her when she left," he spoke slowly trying not to make any mistakes.

His father started to laugh as he got up from his chair and went to the bar where he refreshed his drink. His father's laugh was ugly and loud with no sense of any humor present. When he got back to his desk, he opened the top drawer and removed an envelope and thrust it across the desk.

"Your mother may be dead to me, but she is not dead. After you have read this, we will discuss its contents," his father leaned back relaxed in his chair.

Dear Anthony (and I call you dear in all facetiousness)

When you read this I will have escaped from the prison you have kept me in for five long unendurable years. I ask myself how so much hate alive within my heart did not kill me, but only the thought that if I endured, then I would be with my beloved again and the torment would soon be over has kept me breathing. My parents and family are safe from you now. There is nothing more you can do to them. I am done with you.

As far as the child is concerned, he belongs to you. Do with him what you will. I do not love him or want him and I never will. When I look at him, I become sick to my stomach because he reminds me of you and my skin crawls when I think of the horror of how he was conceived. He should have died at birth. When you die may you be tormented in hell forever! I will gladly spit on your grave.

Louisa Paddington

When he came to the end of the letter, Tony was sobbing quietly to himself. His tears had wet the paper.

"Do you understand what you have read, Anthony?"

He tried to pull himself together as he responded tearfully. "Yes, my mother is not dead. My mother doesn't love me, she hates me and she wants me to be dead." his sobs and hiccoughs had gotten louder with his despair.

"I feel that it is important that you know the truth regarding how your mother feels and, also, how I feel. My words may seem unkind right now but in the long run, it will teach you an important lesson.

"Your mother left you with me because she despised any child of mine. I feel the same way regarding any child of hers. You are her child and I have come to hate her. I am unfeeling where you are concerned, neither love nor hate. I feel nothing towards you.

"You will be raised in this house, clothed and fed because that is my duty and you are my responsibility. You will be expected to get an education and when you have done so, you may leave this house. And please do not feel that you must remain in contact with me or this family." His father continued to hammer nails into his little vulnerable heart.

"Now, have I made myself perfectly clear? Please explain it to me if you understand."

Tony had listened to his father's words. He thought his father had almost sounded a little sad. He knew his father was expecting an answer so he tried to quiet his sobs and gulped out,

"My mother hates me, my father has no feelings for me," he said pitifully.

"When I grow up, I am to leave the house and never try to contact you or anyone here again," the last said ending in a wail.

"Good, now you understand. Don't make things difficult for yourself by dwelling too much on this. It is what it is, accept it. You are excused, go to your room. You may keep your mother's letter for a reminder."

Tony clutched the letter to his chest as he turned to flee the room but before he took a step, he turned back around.

"What is it now?" his father said impatiently.

"Is there anything I can do to make you or mother love me?" he spoke with little hope, "I can be a better boy, I can do better in school if you'll give me a chance."

"I can't speak for your mother, but as far as I am concerned, my feelings will never change." He was as a man with no heart.

Now Tony knew. He turned and ran from the room closing the door softly behind him.

Janes, who had been looking for him and had heard every hateful, wicked word, picked the sobbing boy up and carried him upstairs to his room saying over and over again that he was loved, that so many people loved him, that he had a big heart, that he was a good boy, until he finally fell into a troubled restless sleep with his mother's letter still crumpled in his hand. To this day, Tony never figured out what lesson he was supposed to have learned.

The stepmother was at one of her functions and his two holy brothers had locked their nanny in their bathroom and then run screaming through the mansion overturning furniture and lamps and causing havoc.

Tony had finished his chores and was in his room reading. He hadn't been involved in the mayhem, but he knew he would be blamed by the stepmother because the boys had ended up on his side of the house in his room yelling like banshees and running around his room. No way, he knew better. He rough housed the boys from his room with threats of beating them up, down the wide staircase where he met Janes coming up the stairs.

Janes grabbed each boy non-too-gently by the collar and continued down the stairs.

"What's going on, Janes?" Mr DiNozzo stood in his study door, papers in one hand, glasses in the other. Tony remained frozen on the stairs. Janes let go of the boys who ran down the rest of the stairs to their father and started complaining.

"Boys, be quiet! Janes?"

Janes explained, "I just released the nanny from the boy's bathroom where she had been confined by a chair under the doorknob. I believe she is packing her bag, sir. It appears that Antoney and Anton, here, have taken advantage of their lack of supervision to misbehave terribly."

"No, no father, it wasn't us." said little Anton who was always lying about Tony. Antoney didn't lie but he didn't correct Anton either.

"Tony made us do all that, he's the one who knocked everything over, and he said he would beat us up if we didn't do what he said," the boy said.

"Mr DiNozzo, Anthony has been in his room all evening. He was not involved in the mayhem these boys caused," Janes defended.

Mr DiNozzo stared coldly at the lanky boy standing perfectly still on the stairs, almost hiding behind Janes.

"Anthony, please come down here." The boy continued down the stairs to stand stiffly in front of his father with lowered head.

"Look at me when I speak to you, Anthony!"

The boy raised his head and stared at him with wide green eyes so much like his mothers. His stance was submissive but those eyes, they held traces of something, perhaps the start of defiance. Perhaps he thought at eleven years, he was too old to be disciplined, wanted to pursue his own way. He wouldn't have it! Not from the boy's mother and certainly not from this arrogant boy!

Anthony DiNozzo couldn't stop these escalating, unreasonable thoughts. Deep down, he knew the boy wasn't doing any of the things his mind was accusing him of. The boy just stood there innocent, waiting curiously for him to speak.

Which came in the form of unexpected violence and pain.

He heard Janes call his name and when he came to his senses he looked around in confusion. The boy was still standing in front of him with his hand pressed against his bloody nose and blood seeping through his fingers onto the tiled floor. The papers he had been holding were now lying scattered on the floor. The tinkle of broken glass gave evidence of the crushed pair of glasses under his foot.

Without provocation, he had struck the boy in the face several times with his open hand.

Wordlessly, he started to bend down to pick up the items he had dropped but then turned abruptly to hurry back to his study.

Janes had his handkerchief pressed up against Tony's nose and was bustling him up the stairs. He glared at the other two boys in passing, but especially at Antoney.

"I assume you are proud of your actions today, Antoney? Again, you failed to do the right thing," said Janes looking directly at nine year old Antoney in disappointment. Antoney turned his head away as though feeling a pang of guilt and that he was letting someone down.

"I'm telling mother you hurt my arm and you pushed me down the stairs," Anton yelled spitefully to Janes retreating back.

"When she gets home, she's going to beat Tony's butt with a strap and she's going to fire you and she's going to put Tony in the basement again with no food or water."

He would have continued with his threats but Antoney roughly put his hand over his brother's mouth to shut him up and dragged him up the stairs to their rooms.

Tony spent his time staying out of his father's way now that he was home more often. It was also easier to avoid the crazy stepmother now that she had her husband to fawn over. Not only that but he had grown a couple of inches so that now, at 12, he was taller than she was. She couldn't grab him by the arm or the ear, or any other body part to hold him down and whip him like she could when he was four or five, or even ten.

Tony had learned silence and stealth early on. He could disappear at a moment's notice. He knew every nuance of the mansion he lived in and if he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found.

One Saturday when his chores were finished and his homework was done, he slipped out the front door around the back to the courtyard of the second summer cottage on the right where a pickup game of basketball was being played. Some of the workers on several surrounding estates would engage in a game on their time off and they allowed Tony to play with them because he was very, very good.

As it happens, Antoney had been sent away from the breakfast table for having a sullen attitude and for not wanting to eat his porridge. He saw Tony slip from the house and followed him. Tony picked up a basketball hidden under some foliage and bounced it down the path until he came to a top-rated, professional looking basketball court where several men were warming up.

The men all greeted Tony with smiles and high fives as he approached; one man even grabbed him around the neck and said something to him in Spanish. After several more men arrived, a game was started. It was loud and boisterous and intense, and great fun. Tony was quick and fast and very agile, the star basketball player.

Antoney watched in envy. He wanted to be in or have some kind of relationship with his older brother other than the ongoing contentiousness but he didn't know how. The mysterious pervasive atmosphere in his home fostered unrest and distrust and it followed Tony around like a mantle through no fault of his own.

Antoney knew, deep down, that his mother was mostly the cause of his alienation from his brother. Growing up, she forbade any association with him. She kept Tony isolated from his family in that dark section of the mansion. She made him clean and scrub and do other things that no eldest son of a wealthy scion should do.

She tried to deny him even a basic education and kept him so bogged down in chores that there would never be any time for fun activities. He never went on any of their trips to Disney world or flew in their private plane to occasionally meet up with father, or been invited to any of their extravagant theme oriented children's parties his mother's circle of friends loved to host.

And yet, there was Tony jumping for hoops and doing things with the basketball he could never do. His mother had enrolled his brother and him in every sport imaginable including basketball but he never had developed the skill the way Tony had or had as much fun playing as Tony and the others seemed to be having.

He had had swimming lessons taught by a former Olympian since he was four years old and he was an excellent swimmer. One time, he had seen Tony getting lessons in the pool with the girl apprentice who worked with their seamstress during her summer break from college. Recently, he had seen Tony swimming laps early one morning from his window and he knew Tony could out swim him.

He wanted Tony to teach him how to play basketball like that. To show him all the secret passages of the mansion their grandmother had shown Tony until his mother had caught her sneaking into Tony's room and banned her from the estate.

His family's norm was to treat Tony like crap. He and Anton had just been following in their parent's footsteps. But why did it have to be that way? Tony was part of their family, wasn't he? They even looked alike. Everyone could tell they were brothers. So what was the problem?

And everyone else liked Tony; Janes was his staunchest defender, the servants bent over backwards for him, the cook even made special desserts for him that he never got to taste; their tutor told his mother lies about Tony's grades, which did not reflect what he recorded on his report card.

He knew his mother's fixation on Tony was not normal but he loved his mother. When he was around them together he felt anxious and unsettled as though something unknown was happening right before his eyes but he couldn't see it.

So Antoney stayed hidden and watched his brother play. When the games were over, he followed his sweaty brother back to the estate to a rear door he hadn't known was there. Tony turned around when he heard footsteps on dry leaves and frowned at his brother as he stood at the door.

"What do you want, An..To..Ney?" Tony said with a smirk. He threw the ball at Antoney who just managed to catch it and dribbled it back to him.

"Why do you have to say my name like that," Antoney said irritably. "You're always making fun of me. That's why mother doesn't like you."

Tony just stiffened up and glared at him. He dropped the ball and turned to enter the house without saying another word.

"Tony wait," Antoney yelled to empty air as the door was slammed in his face.

"I'm sorry, Tony." Antoney whispered. He desolately kicked at the dirt as he made his way around to the front of the estate.

Tony happened to be sick with a virus when the stepmother had the boys fitted for their summer clothes and formalwear. Consequently, Tony was not present when their measurements were taken, and out of all the boys, Tony needed new clothes more, because he had recently had a growth spurt. The stepmother conveniently forgot to reschedule an appointment for him.

Anthony DiNozzo was finding it increasingly difficult to explain away his oldest child's non-presence at social functions. Appearances meant everything and everyone in his social group knew of the son he had had with that women who no one dared to mention in his presence.

So when Tony was 12 years old, he was now expected to attend some of the functions being held at the estate and he had nothing appropriate to wear. His stepmother ignored his request for a fitting. Janes was going to take him to the exclusive clothing shop for boys his stepmother frequented but he came down with the same flu virus and was incapacitated for days.

Tony requested a meeting with his father, which was denied, so even though he would never forget the disastrous results the last time he tried to communicate with his father in this way, he left him a note explaining the situation in concise terms. He didn't expect a response and he got none.

By that time, he was desperate enough to venture into the inner sanctum that had been denied him since he was three years old. His brothers rooms were large, opulent, jaded rooms obscenely filled with every imaginable toy and thing a young boy could want or dream of.

It was early morning on the day of the party. The boys were still in their pajamas when he entered their rooms.

Nine year old Anton saw him first and started yelling right away. Tony could mostly tolerate Antoney, especially when he was not around his brother. But Anton, who still had his baby fat and would probably have a hard time when he grew up to maintain a healthy body weight because he loved to eat, was another story.

He was a snotty, fat, bratty, momma's boy, with his nose in the air and me-first attitude. He was a bully to younger, smaller kids but somewhat of a coward if you stood up to him, preferring to run behind his mother's skirts rather than face retaliation.

"Oooh, you are in so much trouble when mother finds out," Anton said in gleeful spite. He aimed his remote control car right at Tony's foot who casually smashed at it and kicked it aside when it got near him.

"Mother." Anton screamed loudly as he raced toward the door only to be intercepted and tackled to the floor by Antoney.

"You'd better get out of here, Tony, you know how mother gets," Antoney warned while wrestling with his brother who was huffing and puffing under him.

"Look, I don't have any clothes that fit and Father is expecting me to attend the party this evening," Tony, who never appeared nervous to him before, now shifted from one foot to the other.

"I need to borrow some pants and a shirt from you. They'll fit me better than what I have. What do you say?" Tony wasn't pleading, exactly, but Antoney heard what wasn't being said. Here was his chance.

But Anton managed to get free before he could respond. "Mother, help!" he yelled. He was out of breath as he again ran toward the door, which was suddenly flung open.

"What is going on in here?" Said the stepmother as she stepped into the room. She spotted Tony right away and stopped dead in her tracks.

Tony was used to the curled lip and the snarled words, the evil eye and the sharp manicured nails that made bloody furrows in his skin when she was angry. He didn't flinch when she lifted her well-shined, high-heeled leather shoe that could crush a small hand or bloody a little foot.

The belts she wore to emphasize her tiny waist were too thin to cause any real damage to a boy almost grown and who could snatch it out of her hand with ease. His 12 year old self wasn't paralyzed with fear at the sight of her anymore.

The room remained oppressively silent as they stared at each other. Tony's aversion to her, his animosity and real dislike was evident in his eyes, something she had only just started to notice. She suddenly realized that he had become a real enemy who in a few years would be a man fully capable of toppling what she had worked so hard to obtain. He could jeopardize everything. She felt out of control in her panic.

Even insensitive Anton felt the cold oddness in the room and was compelled to speak.

"Mother, Tony came into the room to steal some of Antoney's clothes. He said he was going to beat Antoney up and give him a black eye if he didn't hand over all his toys, too.

"And mother, he has a knife to use to cut out our hearts when we go to sleep. He scared me, Mother," he quivered in pretended fear. Anton was clearly a troubled boy and was already seeing a psychologist three times a week for his pathological lies coupled with his vivid imagination.

"Oh, shut your fat, lying mouth, Anton," said his brother disgustedly as he walked towards his closet, not noticing the brief grin Tony aimed at him.

"Mother, Tony doesn't have anything to wear tonight. The suit that was just delivered would fit him, don't you think?" young Antoney said in excitement as he pulled the suit down.

"You know the one you were complaining was a little too big for me? Mother? Mother, can Tony take this suit?" Antoney anxiously waved the suit in front of his mother when she didn't answer.

Tony spoke up quickly. It wasn't worth it, "Hey, never mind, man. It's okay..."

"No, no, you can take it, right mother? Mother, are you all right?" Antoney frantically pulled on his mother's sleeve.

Her eyes finally coming to focus on her son, she laughed in self-depreciation as she took the suit from Antoney.

"Forgive me Antoney," she said as she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I have so many things on my mind right now, what with the final plans for the dinner party tonight to be looked after and such.

"And don't think I did not hear the way you spoke to your brother just now. We will be having words about that later," she scolded. She turned to Tony and spoke to him directly for the first time.

"But in the meantime, of course Tony you may borrow the suit. We all know how important this dinner party tonight is to your father and his business and political aspirations." She looked at the suit and frowned brushing at invisible wrinkles.

"I'll tell you what. I'll have the suit and a shirt pressed and delivered to your room this evening. And I'm sure we can even find a pair of dress shoes for you to wear."

"Everything will be alright, son." she turned and addressed Antoney with a bright smile.

Her smile swept magnanimously to Tony as she stepped aside to let him pass. Tony, who wouldn't be caught dead within 10 feet of her, went around the other way, faked a punch at Anton then lightly popped him on the head when he jumped back and squealed, and exited the room on lighter feet.

Tony returned to his room that evening in time to shower and change. The stepmother had made him work with Janes in some last minute preparations as though there weren't more than enough servants, and now he was running late. Janes had let him go once her back was turned so he could get ready.

He noted the suit and shirt laid out on his bed as he headed for the shower. While he soaped up, he thought about the earlier encounter with his stepmother and how he finally felt he had won a round in his ongoing battle with her.

He understood his mother and father's animosity towards him; after all, his father had made his feelings perfectly clear, and the letter from his mother, that he kept locked away, left no doubts about her feelings. But the stepmother hadn't explained her dislike of him, had just shown him by her actions how she felt.

Tony finished in the shower, brushed his teeth, combed and styled his hair and left the bathroom. He picked socks and underwear from his drawer and grabbed a tie and cufflinks on his way to the bed. The idea that he had been invited to an important function and that he had the correct clothes to wear excited him. Perhaps the days of banishment to his room, the closet or the basement were over. Perhaps, over time he and Antoney, and even that rat Anton could be friends, real brothers even.

Tony's thoughts went along these semi-happy lines as he picked up the shirt to put it on but he quickly dropped it back to the bed in disgusted puzzlement at the foul odor emanating from the shirt, and the suit lying next to it.

The shirt was covered in dirty brown stains that Tony just knew was dog poop. He had had to clean the kennels often enough, he knew the smell well. The suit likewise was stained and stank from being soaked in urine, and it had been slashed and cut, and the arms partially ripped off. The expensive shoes that had been placed neatly on the carpet next to his bed had holes gouged into the heels and the soles had been ripped off.

Tony collapsed on the bed in shock. He couldn't wrap his head around this. What had he done? He was tall, had big feet, had even seen some fuzz growing on his face, but he was just a boy with a boy's feelings to be hurt. This was his stepmother's viciousness. He knew it. She had won again.

He could hear his brothers laughing as they slashed the clothes. Anton had found utmost joy in smearing feces on everything. Antoney had stood there with a sly smirk on his face as he urinated in the shoes. Tony lay numb, curled up on the bed for a long time, crying softly.

Finally, he sat up and wiped his tears and snot on the pillow. He kicked the ruined clothing to the floor. What would be worse, to not attend the dinner at all or to attend in last year's clean but ill-fitting clothes. Was there a third choice? He didn't know what to do. He couldn't get in touch with Janes and there was no one else to ask. When he finally made his decision and was dressed, he moved on auto-pilot out the door and down the wide opulent staircase.

Guests had started to arrive. A crowd was gathered in the vestibule entryway. His father, looking exceptionally relaxed, was there laughing with his uncle Fred and others, with a drink in his hand. The stepmother stood sparkling under the chandelier, conversing demurely with her well-dressed women guests.

Even Janes was there, good old Janes holding a tray of drinks, who looked up at him in terrible dismay, and hurried to put the tray down.

His brothers stood quietly conversing with some of their young friends as expected while waiting for the adults. Antoney, the traitor, looked up and even smiled at him.

Others saw him before his father turned and gaped, mouth open comically. His father started yelling at the sight of him. He was completely out of control. The stepmother, her face unnaturally animated, smirked into her elegant hand, her diamond rings reflecting the rainbow in the crystal lights above. He dazedly continued down the stairs, his brain made of cobwebs. He couldn't hear or speak to answer his father's angry questions.

Janes started towards him but his father reached him first. His father grabbed him by the arm to turn him back upstairs and something twisted and broke with a snap. His father struck him again and again in pent up, misplaced hot fury. Ironically, this was only the second time in his life that his father had actual touched him.

He heard screaming, was it him? Then, his father's big hands were around his neck choking, choking.

His father was suddenly pulled off him and he was left lying crumpled, red-faced and gasping on the stairs. Suddenly, all the feelings came back to life, the fog in his brain was gone, his hearing was restored and he heard murmuring in the silence of a room full of people. He could talk again. He smelled bad.

Janes was kneeling on the stairs trying to get him up. Other well-dressed, cultured men and women stood around watching in morbid fascination. His uncle Fred was forcefully restraining his father who was breathing heavily as he struggled and cursed his ugly, angry words. His father's hands were bloody and held in tight fists, ready to punch again.

His knees had given out but he was finally able to stand up. His head was spinning. His twisted arm, his filth covered clothes and torn shoes, his busted nose and his bloody mouth were all on display, a spectacle, all evidence of his humiliation and betrayal.

"I hate you!" he spat in awful intensity, blood running down his chin as he stared at his father with condemning eyes and a broken nose.

"I hate you so much! I hate you more than you ever hated me! I wish you were dead! I want you all to be dead!

"I want her to be dead!" he kept yelling while trying to point with his grotesquely bent arm to the stepmother, the smirk finally leaving her lovely face.

"I want her sons to be dead! I want you all to die!" He weakly struggled with Janes on the stairs but his voice was strong as he finally expressed his rejection of the family who had rejected him first.

Someone gasped and a glass shattered on the floor. The murmurings got louder. His father stepped back, momentarily shocked by his words.

"Come on Tony, come with me," pleaded Janes his savior once again as he lifted him under his good arm to carry him up the stairs. "I hate them, Janes, I hate them."

Tony's arm was set by a doctor from another county, a friend of the family. No criminal charges were ever filed when money changed hands and good people looked the other way. His father disowned him and turned his guardianship over to his brother Fred who had two teenaged daughters of his own and had no interest in taking in a preteen troubled boy.

Uncle Fred enrolled him in a military academy in Rhode Island. Once in college, his college fees would be paid for as long as he was enrolled in business classes. He was given the name of a lawyer to contact if he needed anything. Uncle Fred's advice was, don't try to contact your father or any member of this family after this. It would just stir things up. Tony gladly agreed to have nothing more to do with any of them. He had no family, he never had. He was on his own.

DiNozzo cancelled the important dinner party that evening to his wife's angry disbelief. She saw the accusing glances cast their way by some of their so called friends. Beating up on a kid, in public no less, upset their sense of propriety. The self righteous hypocrites, as though they never took a whip to any of their brats.

Some of the female guests smiled slyly in artificial sympathy to see Angela DiNozzo's dirty laundry aired in public. Her smug superior attitude, her claims of a perfect husband and two perfect sons had always stuck in their craw and they were glad to see her brought down a peg or two. They would have a field day under the dryers for months with this gossipy tidbit.

But what had gone wrong with her perfect plan? She had only wanted to keep that boy in his place, which was certainly not at her dinner party charming all the guests. What she had done to those clothes should have kept him hidden upstairs, preferably in his closet for days. Instead, he had been so stupid as to actually put them on and parade down the stairs in them.

And of all the times she had wanted her husband to vent his anger, to use physical violence on that boy, he chose to do it in front of a group of prominent people that could make or break his career. Violence perpetrated not only to him but to her precious Antoney as well.

What had possessed her son to come screaming at his father, to try and throw himself between his father and Tony, getting a bloody cut above his eye for his interference and thereby giving those loose tongued, gossip mongrels more fodder to blather about the DiNozzo's malfunctioning abusive household.

Still none of this mattered Her stepson was out of the picture, removed from her sight by the hateful Janes. No matter the venom that had spilled from the boy's filthy mouth for all to hear; he wanted them dead, indeed. Their guests were arrogant, shallow but filthy rich people. They certainly wouldn't have a problem overlooking this minor infraction. Her husband was destined for other, better things. Nothing would stand in the way of that.

Totally ignoring the pool of bright red blood congealing on the marble stairs she tried to herd their guests into the formal dining room and the excellent pasta primavera and fine wines. Her desperate attempt to pretend nothing untoward had happened was pathetic. Some of them looked at her in total disbelief before politely begging their leave, taking their children with them. The place emptied out faster than it had taken DiNozzo to pummel a defenseless boy. Her husband disappeared into his office and locked the door, leaving his wife standing confused and alone in the beautiful, floral decorated hall.

DiNozzo sat in his office drinking steadily and trying to figure out what the hell had happened that night. How had he lost such control? His reputation as a child abuser would spread far and wide from his actions tonight. Certain avenues would be closed to him now. His budding political career was over. His desire to sit in the governor's seat had gone down the drain along with the blood he had just rinsed off his hands.

Finally, he called Janes in for some answers. And Janes was in the mood to give him some. He and other servants had managed to cut the clothing off of the boy and he had then taken them, shoes and all, to Mrs DiNozzos rooms where he meticulously spread them out on her new duvet and pillow and in her lingerie drawer full of expensive items.

Childish, yes, but so satisfactory and he could get fired, but really, there was nothing she could do about it. She had finally gone too far, a direct hit against his beloved charge and the boy whom his grandmother, a woman he had been secretly in love with for years, had asked him to protect.

DiNozzo listened impassively at Janes' tale of his wife's physical, mental, and emotional abuse. His second wife had terrorized the boy since he was three years old. She was the epitome of the evil stepmother.

She had made him work like a poorly paid hired hand. The horse stables, the kennels, the dangerous garden shed with its tools and poisons, nothing was off limits. She punished him for any imagined infraction with isolation, whippings, threats and even starvation.

But in spite of her efforts, the boy didn't remain long in the basement, or in the closet or under the bed where she put him, the whippings were stopped almost before they got started, and he was never isolated because the staff would not allow it.

She tried to bully the staff but they banded together and intervened making sure the boy remained safe and unharmed. DiNozzo heard the unspoken accusations and he wasn't blameless but he remained stoic in his refusal to feel shame. He did owe Janes and the others for their care of his son though, after all he wasn't a monster.

He had no doubt his wife had done these things and that she had been responsible for the debacle with the clothes. But he was still surprised, even shocked at her behavior. He really had not known what was going on or what she was capable of.

He had kept his distance from his with good reason it now seemed since he couldn't stop himself from turning violent when in close proximity to the boy. He had no one to blame but himself and although he still felt no affection for his son, he certainly would feel regret for his behavior on this day for a very long time and he would make sure she regretted this day also.

Antoney didn't come out of his room for two days. He ripped the bandage off his bruised and cut face so he could see what his father had done to him; yeah, he and his brother had something in common now, mostly pain, but fear and hate too.

His brother was never coming back and it was his fault. He had begged his mother for the clothes. He had taken shoes out of his father's closet. His mother had done something terrible with the clothes and shoes, and to Tony.

He couldn't stand his mother right now, would never feel the same about her again. He couldn't stand his stupid name, his pest of a younger brother and especially his father who had hurt and bloodied Tony with his fists. He could never forget the look on his father's face when he tried to stop him from hurting Tony, like he didn't even know him.

He finally decided he couldn't do anything about his awful family, he was stuck with them. He couldn't do anything about Tony. He didn't know where they had sent him. But he didn't have to keep the stupid name his mother had branded him with.

There was only one Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. Everyone knew that, and it wasn't him. Steve DiNozzo. That was who he was from now on. Steve.

AN Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

Next up: Anthony DiNozzo, Jr


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: NCIS-Don't own them, making no money

Beta reader: Mike91848 who knows where comma's, apostrophes, semi-colons and colons belong, because I don't so any mistakes are mine. Thanks Mike

Cinderella revisited

CHAPTER THREE

Anthony DiNozzo, Jr

Tony DiNozzo kicked the front door of his duplex shut behind him as he entered. His hands were full as he juggled his dry cleaning, grocery bags, 12 pack of beer and his 3-days stack of mail. His backpack slung over his shoulder only added to the chaos.

His mail and keys went on the hall table as he proceeded to the kitchen where he dumped the grocery bags on the counter and placed the beer in the refrigerator. His next stop was his bedroom where he hung his cleaned suits in the closet and stowed his backpack on the floor next to his dresser. His guns were placed safely away.

Tony owned the three bedroom duplex which was almost three thousand square feet of open and airy space, and the duplex next door. His home was immaculate thanks to the husband and wife who he rented the adjacent duplex to.

The ex-army grunt had been down on his luck and he and his wife along with their two children had been living in their car. He cut their rent by two thirds and the man took care of maintenance and the grounds work, the pool and spa. His wife was so grateful that she and their 13 year old daughter, who had a serious crush on him, thoroughly cleaned his place once a week, even though it wasn't part of their deal, and the couple's house was always open for a Sunday meal.

Plus, he kept his place clean out of habit; the harsh housekeeping lessons he had learned as a child had stuck with him whether he wanted them to or not.

Tony's furniture was sparse, minimalistic and carefully selected. The beautiful Italian imported dining room set, dark wood tables, leather furniture, and an interesting assemblage of objects and graphic arts dispersed throughout the rooms made for an eclectic and dramatic effect. Handsome throw rugs covering the shiny hardwood floors were precious treasures from his grandmother's travels. The beautiful rooms were indicative of a man with money and good taste.

The focal points of his home were the surround sound movie-theater home video system with comfortable seating and his grandmothers Steinway in an honored place in front of the bay window. Gibbs simple but elegantly hand carved hall table made from the whitest wood of the spruce tree fit perfectly with the rest of the decor.

Tony had had the outside grounds and backyard designed with the least amount of maintenance in mind. There was no fence separating the duplexes back yards and the pool encompassed the length of both yards. An outdoor kitchen, cabana and spa completed the landscape.

Tony's team had never been to his place, well except for Gibbs, and he wasn't talking but to say that his furniture was a lot better than Ikea's. The pun went right over Kate's and McGee's head. Then there were regular visits from Palmer and Breena, and Ducky, of course, but they weren't really on his team.

He and McGee had become closer friends over the past few years, and Tim had been curious and maybe even a little hurt that he had never been invited to Tony's place, though he had never said anything.

But over the course, Tim had learned one thing if nothing else that Ziva had failed to pick up on. The Boss did not suffer fools and Tony was no fool. When Tim had learned that lesson, he lost the smug, superior attitude and stopped playing follower to Ziva's snarky lead. This had allowed Tony and Tim a closer, friendlier relationship that had been all but missing before, each recognizing what the other man brought to the table.

After this revelation and their moment of sappiness, they laughed and made jokes and let the moment slide. Tony invited Tim over for pizza and beer to watch a game and it had been a regular occurrence ever since.

Abby, whom he associated too much with her best friend Kate, had laughed when Kate had said she would never wade through his pigsty of an apartment if her life depended on it even though she had never been in his place. He had loved the two girls dearly, still liked Abby a lot, but Kate's assumption and subsequent putdown, and Abby's laughing agreement, stirred too many unpleasant memories from his ridiculed and soul destroying childhood. He'd meet up with Abby any day for a meal or to a bar or dancing but his trust issues had turned him off to visits from either of them when Kate was alive, and Abby now, and nothing had changed since then.

And Ziva, well, he hadn't been invited to her place for dinner when she chose to have the whole gang over for a meal. So the one and only time he had been in her home, he had killed her out-of-control Mossad boyfriend Michael Rivkin. Again, too many bitter memories associated with that visit prevented them from exchanging home addresses now.

Even so, Tony had no complaints about the way things were going these days. His last job performance review was excellent, signed off by both Gibbs and surprisingly Vance. Although the scribbled note in the margin that definitely was Vance's handwriting, suggested something about juvenile pranks stopping and gaining some maturity. On his way out the door, Tony snickered at Gibbs droll aside to Vance, a 'yeah, the day that happens, Leon, I'll start using battery operated hand tools'.

And, he had a girl. A big girl, a woman. Two inches shorter and two years younger than him, curvy in all the right places. Not a plus size girl but no skinny Twiggy either. Her job as the first female overseas airline pilot of a major airline kept her away from her home in DC for extended periods. But when she was in town and he was not busy with work, they spent all of their time together. He was even thinking that he might have a future with her, maybe a couple of kids together. No way was he going to screw that up by introducing her to Ziva or Abby who still thought of him as a flighty player.

Feeling centered and at ease that things were finely going his way, Tony stripped to his boxers and debated taking a shower first or getting something to eat. Food won out over bodily grime after the long hot day spent in the field. After all, he was the only one there to offend with his body odor.

He heated left over Chinese in the microwave, his mouth watering at the smell of broccoli beef. He got two cans of beer and placed his heated meal on a tray along with a fork and chopsticks. On his way to the TV, he picked up his mail from the hall table to read while he watched the news and ate his meal.

Settled on the sofa, Tony opened his beer and took a long swallow. Halfway through his meal, the news anchorwoman had started to repeat herself and he had perused through a third of his mail.

The next envelope in line had him gagging and choking on a piece of broccoli, his heart racing and his hands shaking.

God dammit to hell! He should have known better, damn it! Looking forward to the future with optimism? Ha! What was wrong with him? He had jinxed himself with his good mood and complacency.

The letter was from the offices of Billups, Ratcliffe and Sanders, Attorneys at law. Tony ruthlessly clamped down on his acquired fight or flight response. He willed his heart to slow its fast beat and breathed deeply to the count of twenty. When his anxiety attack was over and his hands had stopped shaking, he picked the envelope up off the floor and smoothed it out. He refused to revert to his childhood cowering in fear. He ripped open the envelope to the letter inside.

Dear Mr DiNozzo

A matter of upmost importance has come up. An appointment has been made for you to meet with the attorneys on Friday, the 10th of July at 6:00 pm. Please call the above phone number to confirm your attendance.

Tomorrow was Friday, not much time. His dealings in the past with the DiNozzo family's law firm was counterproductive to his best interest. Plus, he was a Federal Agent. Being ordered to attend a meeting set up without his input was a little presumptuous but typical DiNozzo arrogance. He'd attend this particular meeting though, it was about time he upset their cartwheel again.

x

Tony woke early enough to go for a five-mile run and stop for coffee and a Danish.He put his breakfast on the kitchen table before heading to the bathroom to get ready. He chose a squeaky clean and particularly expensive charcoal gray suit. One of his more pricey white shirts and a pair of highly buffed shoes that costs enough for a 7-days cruise to the Bahamas completed his outfit.

He dressed this way sometimes to compensate for his perceived inadequacies, feelings left over from episodes in his youth, he knew that. Any contact or communication with the DiNozzo family through their lawyers just stirred up these feelings. Damn his insecurities, he didn't have to beg for clothes now.

Other times though, he just liked looking good.

Armed with guns and badge, he grabbed his breakfast, wallet and keys and the envelope, locked up and left. The senior field agent arrived at work three minutes early and made it to his desk right before the figurative bell deemed him late. He said a quick, generic hello to his teammates. Gibbs was missing in action.

DiNozzo noted with annoyance agent Simmons, the man who aspired to be on Gibbs' team, casually sitting with hip perched on Ziva's desk. Matthew Simmons had joined Johansen's team about two years ago. He was a little younger and a little shorter than Tony with brown hair and blue eyes. His wardrobe was equal or even passed Tony's in cost but his color coordination looked like he took advice from a color-blind chimpanzee. Sky blue socks with a green shirt, today, come on!

It was common knowledge that Simmons had been on the wrestling team in college and he had maintained a wrestlers build. Wrestling was something Simmons and McGee had in common but Tim had never warmed up to the man. Although Simmons was reported to be a mediocre agent, rumor had it that he felt his talents were being wasted on the team he was assigned and thought he could better serve the public or more likely himself, on the number one team, Gibbs' team.

Gibbs, who wasn't looking to replace any of his hand-picked agents, ignored the man's attempt to advance his own interests and just got annoyed with him hanging around. He said something once to Simmons in passing on his way to another cup of coffee that had the man hasten back to his own area.

Tony thought he should know the guy he seemed that familiar, but he couldn't place him. Whatever their history, they shared a thinly disguised feeling of mutual antipathy.

This morning, Simmons held a few folders while he conversed with Ziva. Tony greeted Simmons with his usual condescension as he sat down at his desk.

"Whatcha got in those empty folders, Matt?"

Simmons was peripherally aware of Tim's smirk and Ziva's smile hidden behind her hand. It was obvious to Tony that Simmons was trying to keep his body language relaxed, tension free as he turned to face what he considered the deadbeat DiNozzo. It hadn't taken Simmons long to learn that DiNozzo would always win in a verbal sparring match, the man had a quick wit if nothing else.

"Ah, that's for me to know, DiNozzo," he glanced at Ziva and McGee as though sharing a secret and with a "See you guys later," nod and wink, hurried to the elevator.

"I hope it **was** something I said?" yelled Tony to the retreating agent's stiff back. Curious, he looked at his teammates for an answer. "What's up with Simon says?"

"Number one, stop calling him that or Abby will, and I quote, 'chop your body up into tiny pieces while you are still alive and securely tied down to her cold steel lab table'.

"And number two," continued Ziva primly as she counted off on her fingers, "He has invited McGee and me to join him in a celebratory birthday dinner to be given by some of his friends tonight, along with Abby, of course."

Ziva's hair was in a long pony tail this morning, a style Tony particularly liked on her. Her blouse, which showed a tiny bit of cleavage, was dark blue and enhanced her lovely tan. Her brown eyes sparkled playfully as she delivered that information.

Sometimes Tony wondered if sarcasm was considered courting to her hence her barbed words disguised as playfulness. But there was always that hint of an invitation in her eyes, subtle of course, she never laid her cards on the table without a guarantee of a win, but it was there.

The only problem was he had realized after Rivkin that their ship had passed, any flirting on his part was superficial and ingrained but meaningless. It was time to move on, and he had. He'd be happy for her if she would do the same.

McGee peered around his computer at Tony to put his two cents in. "This party is going to continue at his Aunt Annie's estate in the hills with live music and heated pool. Oh yeah, and his uncle just got in a shipment of live Maine lobster."

Tony growled halfheartedly at Tim, "so who asked you anyway, McTattletale."

"Just saying, Tony." McGee didn't appear overly impressed about the party or the prospect of lobster. One reason being he wasn't desperately in love with Abby anymore true, but he still wasn't interested in spending the evening watching her prancing around with her new boyfriend in her barely there bikini.

Actually, McGee, who was a pretty affable guy, didn't especially care for Simmons either. He had told Tony he didn't trust him, or rather, trusted his newly discovered gut better, and didn't want to see Abby hurt. As far as DiNozzo not being invited to the party, well, Tony was a big boy and could take care of himself and he could certainly put Simmons in his place. McGee and Tony were partners, he'd back him whichever way this played out.

"I'm allergic to shell fish, and why is he asking me, anyway?" McGee looked annoyed at the interruption. He appeared to dismiss Simmons, the party and the lobster as irreverent as he turned back to the more important business of trying to find the equation that would let him speed up his computers response time.

Listening to his teammates talk at somewhat his expense, and the letter in his pocket brought back one of the most painful memories of his childhood, of being deliberately left out and unable to do anything about it.

He could still smell the mustiness of the beautiful red drapes his mother had left behind in her escape. Feel the cobwebs that hid from the servants during their seldom visits with a dust mop. He could sense the presence of unrest fullness in the comfortable unused bed and hear, just an echo, of quiet sobs. His eyes could still see through the grimy window.

Of a boy peeking in awe from an upstairs abandoned bedroom window to the expansive lawn below that was decorated as far as the eye could see with balloons and party trimmings, and colorfully dressed boys and girls in their pastel party clothes.

Who played with the bunnies and pushed the puppies and kittens wrapped in blankets in miniature strollers. The snake man had his 7 foot snake wrapped around his body as he showed off the turtles and let the adventuress ones hold small squirmy things that made them laugh or shriek while reaching for their nannies.

A clown entertained a group of children while others waited their turns on the pony rides. The miniature train whistled every time it came round the copse of trees to drop off and pick up another load of children. The train tracks meandered around the trees down to the lake where the children and their nannies could get off to feed the ducks.

The race track had been set up as a special surprise for the birthday boy to accommodate a dozen brightly decorated bumper cars for the older children to ride and race in the afternoon after lunch. Inside the fenced off pool, every floating device imaginable was readied for the afternoon swim. And later, once the nannies took the little darlings home, the festivities would continue for the adults with cocktails, hor d'oeuvres, a live band and dance floor, candlelit poolside lounges and intimate moonlit walkways.

A catering service was preparing every child's favorite foods, including hotdogs and hamburgers on the grill. There were French fries, mac and cheese and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and as a bonus, there was nothing green or healthy in sight for the over protective nannies to force down unwilling throats.

For the courageous adults, who ventured from the cool interior to the outside summer air, the buffet table was piled high with food fit for a connoisseur.

There was a table with a huge car cake with birthday candles ready to be lit. The cake had blue icing and huge black wheels, an exact replica of one of the bumper cars. The dessert table could not be surpassed, a sugary dreamland with waffles with ice cream, milk shakes, sodas, cones and cookies and candies.

A hundred kids were down there to celebrate the birthday boy. The stepmother had organized a birthday party that no other parent would be able to top no matter how much money was spent. She was charming to the other children and loving to her own blood.

The lone child cast away in a dusty room on his side of the house who sat peeking out of his absent mother's upstairs bedroom window was cruelly and deliberately forgotten.

He watched it all in morbid enjoyment with his face pressed against the grimy window until two of his good friends found him and took him away. The boy didn't object, but wrapped his arms around Janes neck and cried silently into his shoulder as Janes carried him to the sanctuary of the kitchen.

Janes was stoic as usual as he rocked the boy back and forth.

But Cookie's repeated, 'damn that evil, devil bitch of a woman to hell, damn her!' was loud and clear.

Suddenly not hungry anymore, and finding the childish, kindergarten verbiage of his teammates, especially Ziva, irritating, Tony dumped the cold coffee and bag of Danish in the trash and turned back to his desk. He opened the cold case file assigned to him yesterday without further comment and got to work.

Ziva was aware of his sudden inattentiveness and didn't like it. She still wanted a rise out of him and couldn't leave well enough alone as she got up and approached Tim.

"Will you not be attending the party, Tim? Abby and I purchased new bikinis the other day. I am sure Abby would not mind modeling hers for you."

Coquettish, Ziva was not, and even to Tim's busy mind that sounded forced.

Whatever performance this was and no doubt risking Ziva's annoyance, McGee wasn't playing along. "You already heard me tell him I wasn't coming, Ziva.

"Tell who what, McGee?"

Strangely, no one had heard Abby's approach.

She stood scowling with hands on hips. Her attire was as ever unique. Short grey skirt, bat adorned, short-sleeved blue tee shirt, long legs encased in long white socks and a pair of black chunky boots. Several pieces of metal and sapphire bead jewelry completed her wardrobe for the day.

"And what do you mean you're not coming to Matt's party? I thought you could be the designated driver tonight, Tim, so Ziva and I could drink Zombies all night."

"Agents and lab techs having nothing to do, I can make them into walking Zombies on the unemployment line if they don't get busy."

Gibbs and his coffee were back.

Ziva didn't exactly scurry back to her desk but it was close, and hasty clomping was heard as Abby retreated to her lab with her parting words to Tim, who had put his head back behind his computer, not boding well for the computer genius.

"Come down to the lab, Tim, we need to talk!" Tony never looked up.

The rest of the morning was quiet especially so with DiNozzo's unusually low keyed demeanor. McGee texted him, 'hey, we still on for tomorrow night, the beers already cooling?'

To which Tony replied, 'what do you think, McKnucklehead?' so that McGee knew their plans to double date, where he would finally meet Tony's mystery lady, were a go.

"DINOZZO!" Tony jumped back in alarm when he looked up to see his boss' face inches from his own, icy blue eyes and frown on his brow let him know that this was not the first time his name had been called.

He clutched at his chest theatrically. "For cripes sake boss, please, that was pretty scary and close to a heart attack you just gave me there."

Gibbs wasn't fooled. His agent's heart was fine.

"What's going on with you, DiNozzo? Why so preoccupied? You haven't turned that page in twenty minutes?" Tony only just noticed the rest of the team was not at their desks.

Tony recalled an episode years ago when he had been in the boss' basement with beer in hand when bourbon was mentioned as an alternative drink. The real reason Gibbs had plied him with alcohol? He was trying to loosen Tony's tongue to find out what the hell was wrong with his Agent now.

DiNozzo had talked, four hours straight about the merits and demerits of four of the Star Wars movies. The next day was Saturday, a rare day off. A hung-over Tony had asked Gibbs why he had let him drink that rotgut uninhibited. Gibbs confessed that he was trying to get him to open up about what was wrong.

"Really? That's it? Well, why didn't you just ask me?" was DiNozzos outraged, still somewhat inebriated response.

Tony reluctantly made known some of his history to the man it was hard to lie to. Lies of omission? Yeah, he was an expert at that as long as some of the truth was revealed. But he generally didn't lie about his past to those who took a real and especially truthful interest in it.

His past was shameful, but not because of anything he had done. His past was through no fault of his own but it was what made him the man that he was. Years of counseling as a child and his own eyewitness on the job experiences had sunk deep; evil people existed, that's just the way it was.

So he told Gibbs why he was distracted and that he would get his head together. He said that it involved an ugly episode in his life when he was 17 and grieving for his recently deceased grandmother. His grandmother's estate, the stepmother and his greed-ridden, entitled, half- brothers were also involved.

Flashback

Twenty five years ago

"I am so sorry, Tony."

Coach Trent walked alongside the quiet boy as he delivered bad news. The coach of the school's football team as well as the Physical Ed instructor, Trent had known Tony since his first day at the academy some five years ago.

The Coach had right away picked up on the symptoms of longstanding abuse and the consensus had been unilateral amongst several of Tony's teachers and the school nurse. Something had happened to Tony that had damaged the boy's sense of self-worth and self-esteem.

More information had become available one day not too long after meeting Tony. The coach had been a volunteer at a community gym where he coached basketball to underprivileged kids during his time off from the prestigious military academy.

After the game was over, he was approached by a couple who asked for a few minutes of his time. The woman identified herself as Caroline, Tony's grandmother and the man as Tony's friend Janes. They said they knew who he was, had done their research. That he was a man who cared about troubled children, that he had children of his own.

Caroline admitted that they were banned from seeing Tony by his guardian, Fred DiNozzo and stepmother Angela DiNozzo. But would he, the coach, keep a watchful eye on Tony? Let them know if the boy needed anything, needed them? He would be amply compensated for his efforts.

Coach Trent listened, took it under consideration for a week when he did his own investigation, and eventually agreed to do what he could. There would be no exchange of funds, he told them, he cared about Tony too. He suggested a donation to the boy's camp for inner city kids would be appropriate. He had thus taken on another boy to mentor.

When Tony had turned 16 and had decided to pursue a career in sports he was informed that funds would no longer be available from the DiNozzo estate for his higher education. His only recourse was to declare himself an emancipated minor in order to receive any scholarships available. The coach's wife, Betty, was a legal aid and had helped him file the papers.

Now that he was emancipated, Tony's grandmother could help him all she wanted to and was setting aside funds for his apartment in case he couldn't get into a dorm and for other expenses. The only problem was, Caroline had to stay under the wire and hidden from Angela DiNozzo because the woman would have her locked up in an old folk's nursing home in a second if she could catch up with her. But Tony would be okay. Another stumbling block was jumped over and Tony would land on his feet with the help of others once again.

Coach Trent continued to tell a still silent Tony what information he had learned that morning.

"Your grandmother has been sick, pneumonia they said."

Coach Trent stopped and sat at a wooden bench beside the trail. "Tony I'm telling you what I was told and it's not good, okay, but I think you should know."

Tony remained standing and nodded for him to continue.

"Alright, well your grandmother was found unconscious in her motel room. No idea how long she had been sick but she was admitted to the hospital with the diagnoses of stroke. She developed pneumonia and because of her age and debilitated state; run down state, the coach elaborated at Tony's questioning look.

"Because of her body's debilitated state, there was nothing they could do for her. She went downhill pretty quickly and died peaceably in her sleep almost two weeks ago.

The coach looked at him in sympathy. This would be hard to accept.

"Two weeks, she's been dead two weeks and they're only just telling me now? I had a right to know she was sick, I could have gone to see her."

Tony paced away a short distance as though he would run but then turned and walked back slowly with slumped shoulders and sat down next to the coach.

"She must have been so lonely there by herself." Tony whispered to himself as a lone tear escaped his control and ran down his cheek. But the coach heard every word.

"Tony, we don't know that she was alone. There is every possibility that your father and your Uncle Fred… "

"No, she was alone. And anyway, she wouldn't have wanted to have them there, she didn't like her family very much," said Tony, emotionlessness replacing the anger.

"Perhaps Janes or Cookie? The coach kept trying to raise his spirits.

"Maybe. I'm worried Janes didn't get in touch with me. He usually finds a way."

Tony shrugged as he stared at the ground. "So what happens now, Coach? Will I be able to go to the funeral or is it too late for even that?"

"I'm sorry Tony but your grandmother has already been laid to rest in the DiNozzo family crypt. I was informed that the memorial will be held tomorrow and that you are expected to be there.

"If you would like to go, and it's totally up to you, remember that, then Betty and I would be happy to accompany you there. We'll drive down and attend her memorial and then perhaps we could get some flowers and visit her gravesite before coming back.

"There is no reason that you need to interact with any of the people there since you have been legally declared an emancipated minor and are not obligated or under their control any longer. And, I almost forgot to tell you that the school verified your papers so the ban on who you can or cannot see is lifted including any mail they may be holding for you as well."

"Alright, I'll check at the office. But what about practice, coach? The big games coming up and I want to be ready. Also, Coach Carter from Ohio State will be at the game. You know that he wants me to leave right after the game to go back with him so I can get acquainted with the other team members and so we can start practicing together.

"I could skip graduation ceremony and have them mail my diploma. I was only going to the ceremony to please my gramma and she's dead now so what's the point?" Another tear managed to slip down his cheek which he furiously swiped away.

"And anyway, it doesn't matter if I'm there at her memorial or not. I don't want to hear what lies her phony family has to say about her. She had friends all over the world. I'll just bet none of them were notified either. I'll do it myself. I'll write each and every one of them and we can have our own memorial for her."

Coach Trent waited patiently until Tony ran down. Then the Coach said without censure, "It's your decision to make to go or not, Tony."

"Yeah, I know. I guess it won't hurt to miss a day of practice. I want to see where she's buried anyway. I don't have to stay if I don't want to right Coach?"

"You say the word and we're outta there, Tony."

The ride to the funeral home where the services were being held was unremarkable. Tony and Betty, who was like a favored aunt to him, discussed with much laughter the Julia Child tapes she had that contained recipes for French cuisine and how much skill was needed to convert the French recipes to Italian. The coach just shook his head at their light hearted babble as he drove, his mind occupied with the forthcoming events. He didn't have a good feeling about any of this.

They arrived a few minutes early and were directed to the outside covered patio area where the service was to be held. The day was cloudy and there had been an early light rain. Some attendants were still walking around with large white cloths swiping at some of the chairs that dared to retain a little moisture. Other workers in dark uniforms stood around discretely holding closed umbrellas in hand to offer to the bereaved if needed.

Tony and the Trent's chose seats midway down the aisle. For Tony, this would be the first time he had seen any of the DiNozzo's since his banishment years ago. His feelings were mixed. Not from any desire to reconcile with them, hell no! But for his own peace of mind, as his councilor once told him.

The councilor had been assigned to him when the school doctor diagnosed him as a deeply depressed and uncommunicative child. He wouldn't talk about the trauma that caused his PTSS, but the councilor's advice was to let it out. Only then would he start to recover.

Hence, his dilemma. For his peace of mind, he should let go of the hate, let it out. The alternative, keep the hate close and suffer for it, that simple. But it wasn't that easy a fix.

Tony looked around at the people assembled. It was as he thought it would be. He knew not one of the close to three hundred people here and neither would his grandmother have known them. The three front rows that were set aside for family were vacant as yet. They rows had white floral arrangements at each end chair to separate family from friends.

The podium sat on a wooden stage and another attendant waited at a short flight of stairs to the right of the stage to escort anyone up who wanted to participate in the eulogy. There was a microphone sitting on the podium along with what looked like a bible. Chairs were placed behind the podium in a neat row. Soft musical instrumental sounds emanated from hidden speakers.

The gloomy day and the gloomier music made Tony want to get up and leave. His grandmother deserved better. Hers was a happy nature, free spirited and wild. This was wrong, it did her no justice.

Tony was preparing to leave, nudging his Coach who nodded in understanding and leaned over to whisper something to his wife, when a man in a black suit and tie ascended the stairs to the podium. He introduced himself as Reverend Smith and asked those in attendance to stand for the family's entrance.

What the...! Coach and Betty Trent looked at each other in confusion but started to rise anyway. What kind of tradition was this where the family was first announced and then paraded in like royalty? This was a funeral, wasn't it to celebrate the dead? Not an inauguration or crowning of a prince?

When they glanced at poker-faced Tony who remained seated, the Trent's gladly retook their seats and waited beside him. Just then, a group of people came around the stage and started to fill in the empty seats. Anthony DiNozzo, Sr., now in his early forties escorted his beautiful wife to the front row pew followed by Uncle Fred with his wife and their two, 20 something daughters.

A stocky, fair haired teenage boy came next and sat in the second row. Another young man, with more than a passing resemblance to Tony, accompanied two elderly female cousins to their seats in the front row and then took a seat behind them. More family members came out and filled up the rest of the seats. When Rev. Smith told the rest of the audience to please be seated, the ceremony began.

An hour later and everyone had had their say. Uncle Fred spoke eloquently of his esteemed mother. Strangely, Anthony, Sr, had nothing to contribute and neither did his wife or sons. The Reverend announced refreshments would be served at the family estate and the crowd started to disperse.

Those who would not be attending the reception formed a line to offer their condolences to the still seated family. The Trent's had started to make their way through the crowd past the row of seats on their way to the parking lot after seeing Tony rise and start to follow them.

Tony felt removed and uninvolved in all of it. His attention had wandered more than once from the services to the last clandestine meeting he had had with his grandmother and Janes.

He'd seen them in the bleachers during one of his last football game; his grandmother waving and cheering and Janes trying half-heartedly to contain her while holding her hotdog, drink and bag of peanuts. After his team's very exhilarating win and fanfare from the rooters, Tony had slipped away to spend time with them. Coach and the rest of the team had ridden back to school in the bus after Coach had warned him to be back before morning. Good memories.

Tony was jostled from his memories by a violent jab to his back and a shove. He couldn't get his hands out in front of him quickly enough to prevent a fall and he crashed into several empty folding chairs knocking them over as he went down. Sure footed and quick on his feet, Tony extricated himself from the clutter of chairs, jumped up and turned to face his aggressor.

Only to be confronted by the stocky blond kid who had been sitting in the second row and two other boys. They were all clothed in dress uniforms indicating a prestigious boy's school by the insignia on the left sleeve of their maroon jackets. The kid who had struck him from behind stood aggressively forward his posse flanking him on either side. His hair had darkened from white to dirty blond and he had slimmed down considerably, but the scowl and nasty smirk on Anton DiNozzo's face had not changed. Neither had his desire to hurt or offend with his words.

"What're you doing here, servant boy? Slumming? Kicked out of that dumb-ass school for juvenile delinquents mother had to put you in?" Anton sneered.

"Well, well. If it isn't fat Anton." Tony answered bouncing on his feet and watching Anton's face suffuse with color and his two amigos widen their eyes in surprise. No body at school had the nerve to talk to Anton DiNozzo like that. Who was this guy?

"Shut your filthy mouth!" Anton yelled with no regard for the people with big ears and bigger mouths standing around listening.

Tony was amazed that these guys would pull this crap at his grandmother's memorial. The family was still seated up front waiting for the line of people to diminish and hadn't heard the commotion behind them yet. Those closest to the ruckus turned and stared at the unruly boys in disapproval. Obviously, this punk and his friends were used to getting away with anything, evidence of an 'entitlement' and money privileged upbringing.

"Mother was right about you! You're trash and you come from trash! Your mother crawled out from the gutter and tried to ruin my father. If it wasn't for mother getting rid of you, we could all be in the gutter with you. So shut your filthy mouth and go back to the ghetto where you belong!"

God, this kid had anger issues and his self-control wasn't all that great either as he continued airing his fury and vitriol at the top of his lungs. People up front were starting to turn their heads and the noise had garnered the attention of the two security guards who started to mosey over so as not to attract further attention to the commotion.

"You gonna make me shut my mouth, momma's boy? Hey, where is that bitch of a mommy of yours, anyway, stinky? She coming over here to change your shitty diapers?"

Tony grinned from ear to ear, egging the brat on. Anton had started it but he wasn't going to finish it this time. Tony could talk the talk, that's what he did. Filthy words and innuendoes to your opponents during a game tended to liven things up which made the crowds go wild with exhilaration.

Disrespecting his mother pushed Anton over the edge and beside himself with fury, he flew at Tony with a growl. Tony sidestepped the on rushing boy who missed his target and plowed instead into the chairs, overturning them and causing more clamor, before ending up on his hands and knees on the ground. They definitely had everyone's attention at all the noise that made.

"Come on stinky fat boy. That all you got?" Tony pranced around imitating a boxer.

"That slut of a mommy of yours still have to wash your ass in the bathtub cause you got all shitty again? And hey, does she wear a bathing suit when she climb's in there with you or what?"

Tony wasn't even that angry; the thought that his grandmother would have enjoyed the show after the stilted performance of the mourners he had just been subjected to tickled his fancy. She would have cheered him on, maybe even whacking at the errant boys with her purse for attacking her grandson.

Anton got to his feet and screamed at his friends, "Sims! Andrew! Get him!" And all three boys charged Tony who was used to being targeted by the players on opposing teams. He managed to slam his hand into the first boys face and shove him back where he tripped over another chair and went down crying with his hand over his face, my nose! my nose! and indeed there was blood seeping through his fingers.

Tony kneed the kid Anton called Sims in the groin who bent over moaning in agony, and just as Anton was about to take a swing at his head with his balled up fist, Tony grabbed him by his upraised arm and twisted it round behind his back.

Tony wasn't looking to cause any real hurt to this gang of bullies; three against one, come on! But he was no pushover either and he had just proved it. So he twisted Anton's arm a little higher just to make a point and then released his hold and shoved him away in disdain.

It hadn't taken Tony more than a couple of minutes to subdue the rowdy boys who started the commotion. The neat rows of chairs were now all over the place and the remaining guest were scurrying away to safer ground. Discretion forgotten, the security guards had arrived on the run with batons out and ready for anything. Coach Trent had jogged back to the scene after seeing a crowd gathered but no Tony, and Mrs Trent had kept up with him despite her high heels.

And speaking of heels, Tony recognized the sound of Angela DiNozzo's stilettos as she hastily arrived at Anton's side with the traitor Antoney beside her; Uncle Fred and the rest of the family following in her wake. Anthony DiNozzo,Sr, was conspicuously absent.

Surprisingly, there wasn't a whole lot of noise going on over there. Tony, used to the volatile nature of the DiNozzo clan, was expecting fireworks. Angela DiNozzo after listening to Anton, barely glanced his way as she beckoned to one of the security guards and had a whispered conversation with him. Everyone else began questioning Anton at once while Antoney stood to one side and watched his older brother thoughtfully.

"Are ya alright, Tony, what the hell is going on?"

Coach Trent frowned at the assembled group, suspicious and wary of these people. What were they trying to do to his charge now?

Mrs Trent had had enough. Some people with money were obnoxious. She nudged her husband aside warningly and handed Tony some tissue to wipe his grimy face.

"Are you ready to go Tony?" She gently turned him away as she continued to talk.

"You can tell us all about it later, in the meantime there's still plenty of light to see your grandmothers crypt and then have an early dinner before starting back."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

He turned to look at the group assembled catching the traitors eye for a second before moving on. He frowned as though suddenly realizing something important.

"These people are certifiably Nuts, coach."

"Amen to that, boy, let's get out of here before it rubs off on us." They all laughed as they turned to leave the theatrical arena.

"Wait a minute, young man!" said Uncle Fred threateningly, grabbing at Tony's arm,

"You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Kiss my ass, Ricky!" Was Tony's irreverent response, as he followed the Trent's to their car.

"Good one." Guffawed the coach as his wife genteelly snickered at the pun, as they quickly

drove away.

Thank you for reading, for the reviews, PM's and Fav's. I'm sorry I can't respond individually but I do appreciate the encouragement.

Next up: Flashback continues


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS and I am making no money writing this fan fiction

Beta reader: Mike91848 again, thanks Mike. All mistakes are therefore mine.

Warning: This story does contain a **lot **of flashbacks and OC's. All of the OC'S have been introduced and are now in place. Just a warning in case you don't like reading about them. And there is more cussin' ahead.

CINDERELLA REVISITED

Chapter Four

Flashback continues

Tony stayed at his grandmother's crypt site for half an hour while the Trent's walked the grounds. He told her about everything that had happened during the memorial her family had held for her and how he was going to notify her true friends. They wouldn't all be able to gather together, but he had heard about telephone conferencing. Maybe they could all get on the phone and have a minute of silence and private prayer for her.

Grandma, my family still hates me. I know it's their problem, not mine and that I've done nothing wrong. I don't want to have anything to do with them, they just tear me down. And I don't want to hate them anymore, either. I just want them to leave me alone!

Cause I'm telling you, grandma, that kid Anton, he has all this rage inside of him, and it's all against me. He doesn't even know me and after five years, you'd think he'd have mellowed out a little. But, grandma, he was ready to seriously hurt me, him and his gestapo gang of thugs. You should have seen his face, geez. Did I kill his dog or something?

Betty says it's his bitchy mother's fault. And don't be scolding me for cussing, grandma, cause I've heard you say bitch loads of times. But yeah, anyway that bitch has polluted that kid's mind with her crazy hate vendetta and he's too stupid to figure it out.

And the other one, An toe ney, the traitor, what a joke. He just stands around staring and blinking, never opened his mouth once. Just let his crazy bitch mother and psycho, future ax-murdering brother have all the action. Do you think Anton's into the skinning of small animal's alive stage yet, grandma, you would know, being dead and all, right?

Yeah and grandma, I don't know what the mom of the psycho has going on up her sleeve right now, cause I practically tore her kids arm off and she didn't come after me with a tire iron or her stilettos, or even look at me. Ooh, scary.

Oh, yeah, one other thing, after the commotion started, your youngest disappointment, and now I'm quoting you, grandma, was nowhere to be found, probably inside a bottle, somewhere, the cowardly prick.

Your oldest failure, Uncle Fred, who by the way, still has a yellow streak down his back instead of a good solid backbone, cause he only came after me after a nod from the bitch, tried to stop me from leaving. He said, 'you have a lot of splainin to do'. The Trent's thought it was pretty funny, cause I mentioned the ass kissing thing and called him Ricky. You had to be there, grandma, to appreciate the moment.

You know something I just realized, grandma? I've been around a lot of raunchy, foul mouth and cussin', horny [yeah I'm talking about you grandma, you think I don't know what you and Janes were doing] people all my life. Yeah, all of them even the grudge holders and the sneaky bastards were my closest companions before I could even walk. Why do you think I can cuss in three languages, huh grandma?

You, the Trent's, Cookie; oh yeah talk about holding a grudge, if I were the bitch, I wouldn't eat anything that woman concocted; the handymen, servants and grounds- keepers, they could turn ice to steam when they got to talking their shit. And Janes, boy, he is one creepy dude when he gets all silent and moody.

The best people I ever could have been raised by, grandma, the best!

Goodbye, grandma, I don't want to start crying, I'll ball all the way home if I do and it won't be pretty, even though the Trent's won't mind. I'm...I'm just gonna miss you so much. I love you grandma.

The next day, Tony got his mail from the school office, approximately 100 letters they had been saving for five years. Emancipation had its benefits for sure. Janes' letter, dated two weeks ago, was included in the pile. The office clerk who they paid to pass on letters from Janes and Caroline was on her honeymoon so the letter from Janes telling him of his grandmother's death had sat unread.

Tony read between the lines and filled in what Janes didn't say. Janes' soulmate was dead and the man was devastated. Cookie's note, included in the letter, said there was miscommunication and they didn't find Caroline until it was too late. Cookie said she spoke to Caroline when she flew in for his graduation and she was fine.

The small stroke she had, she could have recovered from if she hadn't laid on the motel room floor for two days. Cookie didn't say much else. So outspoken most of the time, her letter was devoid of blame or condemnation, probably to spare him the spiteful, malicious and hateful thoughts she had towards anything DiNozzo.

Tony carefully folded the letter and placed it in the box with his other important papers. The other letters he would read when he had more time and inclination. He stood at a dorm window morosely contemplating the cloudy sky outside. Rain anxiously waited as the thunderclaps got louder and closer together while the lightning remained in readiness to take its turn to strike. The breeze from the partially opened window brought the earthy smell of green life past and molding.

If he didn't leave now he'd be making a mad dash to the cafeteria in the rain for dinner though the last thing on his mind was food. What he had to do though was eat, keep up his strength for the upcoming game, plus the coach said he was still growing and he needed that extra 2 inches to get him past the 6 foot mark to compete with where the big boys were.

If he could just not feel this debilitating regret and sadness that he had let his grandmother down. Coach said he had to take time to mourn, it was human nature, even some animals mourn the loss of a loved one, and not let melancholy become his life and weigh him down into the pit where there would be no return. Coach actually talked like that sometimes, an actual closet poet in sweats with a whistle.

Perhaps he and Anton DiNozzo had a lot more in common than just being brothers and despising each other. Maybe they were both potential psychos. They both hated deeply and for ages plotted revenge. Except unlike Anton, he didn't scream it out at the top of his lungs. Instead, he kept his deepest, darkest desire locked down tight because the reality of it would make him into a monster of the innocent, the real terror that lived in a child's closet to swoop out and harm. Intimate death by something sharp, up close, personal of everyone who had ever looked straight at him and saw absolutely no one.

His mother and her husband and their children if she had any. His father, his stepmother, his uncle, his uncle's family, his half-brothers, and finally, himself would all die in agony by something sharp held in his own hand, sliced into and down again and again because they had decreed him unfit to live and so he had condemned them to death.

His thoughts were graphically uninhibited. He could feel his hand holding the cold steel of the knife. He would pull the warm body close to him as though sweetly forgiving their transgressions against him. He would brush his lips against their cheek, clutching them eagerly closer and wrap his arm around their back in a loving embrace. He would lean over as though to whisper a secret. And he would be gentle and slow so as to savor the moment as he slid the hidden knife into their gut.

He remembered his terror as the stepmother had told his four year old quaking self once that being stabbed in the gut was the slowest, most painful way to die, as she loomed over him with a shiny letter opener raised high in her hand.

Each family member would be so un-expecting that when they felt the first pain, they would experience that same terror and would look at his grinning, happy face in confusion until the knife plunged down and out. He would hold the knife aloft so they could see the bright blood, their blood, and they would recognize that he could do more than just clean the toilets and shovel out the stables.

Ah, God, their agony would be so great, bent over unbelieving, trying to hold their sliced-open bowels inside, the stink of them permeating the room. He would do each child first so their parents could watch as their life blood oozed from the deep gouges in their tiny bellies...

Tony turned from the window and ran from his thoughts just as the torrent of rain began. He got to the bathroom gagging and vomiting, spewing bile and spit into the toilet. Sick to his stomach with the fear of where his mind had taken him, he vomited again until there was nothing left to come up and still he felt nauseated. He lurched to his feet wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and fled the bathroom ahead of the demons to the door stumbling down the stairs and out. He had to get out. He heard,

Tony, where you going man?

The coach is looking for you!

You missed dinner!

Toneee!

From the group of boys returning from the dining room.

His feet slipped on the wet pavement as he ran long and hard and he fell to the ground scraping the skin off his knees and bruising his elbow as he went down. The hard rain pelted his face as he lay staring up at the black sky wondering if he should ever rise again.

Suddenly, he felt someone on the ground beside him, even felt the splash of water as the person went down amidst the heavy downpour. "_Get up, Tony come on." a _voice said, "_let's get you up out of the rain." _

_"It_ happened again Coach. _It was horrible. I was using the knife. I was the one stabbing them all to death over and over." _His speech was choppy and disjointed. _"The man with the knife wasn't faceless anymore. "It was me, it was me, oh god!" _

Coach Trent lifted Tony bodily under the arms to his feet and got him moving to his office up the street where Tony had been heading. He made coffee and hot chocolate after getting Tony settled in a chair, and stoking up the fire in the fireplace and handing him a towel. Tony sat unresponsive, bedraggled and soaked to the bone, staring at the flames.

When the hot beverages were ready, Tony surprised the Coach by reaching for the chocolate and blowing on it before taking a sip.

_"I'm okay, Coach." _Even though he was still shivering, Tony's voice was now steady.

_"That's not me, Coach. That's not me. Killing children, being a mass murderer because I'm too much of a coward to deal with my own problems, I'd jump off a cliff before I'd do that. Dr Beckman said I had choices I could make. _

_"I'm not twelve years old anymore. I could make my own destiny, not be dependent on their choices for me. I can keep the memories, they're a part of me, but I can overcome the reality of the vicious stepmother, the murderous father with hands around my throat. I can be better than they ever were." _That was Tony's life-saving mantra.

Coach Trent was proud to know this young man who was a survivor of hell, as he talked himself down from his panic and horror of what he could have become. Thoughts and nightmares from the boy's first year at the school had set off alarms; getting up at night to scrub the toilets for hours on end on his hands and knees, sleeping in the closet or under the bed, not being able to make any friends or have any emotional attachments to anyone, all of these, signs of cruelty or violence perpetrated against him in his past.

Intense counseling, still ongoing, coach as a mentor, quiet and peaceful surroundings all had helped Tony to develop ways to cope and to see that he had good choices he could make. So, yeah, he was proud Tony.

They finished their second cup, Tony opting for coffee this time. It was dark but the rain had stopped as they stepped outside to get Tony back to his dorm.

On the way back to the dorm Coach said, _"The lawyer's office called_. _They want you there for a 10 o'clock meeting tomorrow regarding your grandmother's will. _

And Tony's predictable response, "_No way, Coach! Not gonna happen!"_

The coach decided not to discuss the matter further except to say, _"Thought so_, Tony. _Told them to set another date, you weren't coming, and hung up on the bas...busybodies."_

Tony laughed at the coach's scorn and distrust for lawyers since he couldn't throw an elephant. The coach's sage advise; Let's get you home and dry. Kick the dirt, or in this case mud, off your feet and take your leave.

Tony thought that was profound, _"You and your prose, Coach," _he said.

"_Naw, it's from the bible." _The coach admitted.

The next morning, Tony had just left the dorm with two of his teammates, who were joking and horsing around. Surprisingly, Tony had slept without nightmares last night after his breakdown and felt better than he had since hearing about his grandmother's death.

Now, this morning, he was starving and was about to make up for no dinner yesterday with a triple decker pancake, bacon, egg and home fries sandwich. They talked about the upcoming game as they walked the campus grounds to the dining room. Several cars including a black limo were parked in the Ames building circular driveway. And several boys were being escorted to the vehicles by the driver or their bodyguard or even a parent.

A man wearing a limo driver's uniform came out of the building and down the short flight of stairs in a hurry. He seemed agitated as he bent down to speak to someone sitting in the back passenger seat of the limo. The man happened to raise his head and look over the hood of the car as Tony trotted by. Tony caught the basketball thrown by one of his friends, and briefly glanced at the man before continuing on.

"That's him. Should we pick him up now?" the man spoke to the person in the car.

"No, the school will know it was us. Go to plan B. Be discrete but we need him in New York today!

Tony left the dining room a satisfied man. His buddies were a few steps behind him as he headed for Saturday roll call and then a pickup game of basketball. Thankful there were no classes today, he intended to chase a ball and then later get started on the long-delayed reading of his mail.

"Hey, Bud? You know a Betty Trent?"

The guy crossing the street addressing Tony was nondescript, tall and thin. He was casually dressed in white polo shirt, jeans and sneakers, and had brown hair and dark eyes. His gate was unthreatening as he strode up to Tony with folded note in hand.

"_Who the hell are you?" _ Tony was immediately suspicious. Cecil Clay, who claimed he was cousin to Ali, and Tommy, the Burn, Burnett, trotted up to Tony in suspicious nosiness.

_"What's going on Tone?" _

_"Take it easy, boy_s." The stranger soothed, harmlessly raising his hand to show the boys the note.

"_Just had a message here for Tony from a good friend." _ He again offered the note to Tony who hesitated before grabbing it from the man's hand.

Tony started to read the note then turned his back on his friends and walked a short distance away. When he turned back around, his face was ashen and his hand was shaking when he handed the paper back to the stranger, who walked away with a wave of his hand.

_"Look, CC, Burnett, could you see if the coach is still in the dining room or in the gym. Ms Betty isn't feeling well and, just tell him to go home when you find him. I'm going to check his office and the wood shop."_

_"Yeah, sure Tony," _said CC_. "You sure everything's okay? Who was that guy?"_

_"Him? Maintenance. Come on, we're wasting time!" _Tony said urgently.

_"Find coach first then we'll meet up at the court." _Tony took off in the opposite direction without another word as the other boys looked at each other than shrugged and left to help find the coach.

Tony sat in the back of the van and jiggled the sliding door again. Nothing had changed, it was still locked. He had yelled himself hoarse over the course of what he estimated to be three hours riding without making one pit stop.

His kidnappers had left chips, soda and a candy bar in a plastic bag from a 7-11 and nothing else, and he had to pee, although there was a bucket in the corner for when he got desperate enough. There were no windows in the van so he couldn't see outside, or hear a sound. The vehicle must be soundproofed.

Tony had tried talking to the goons, there had been three of them. But no one was listening to him. It scared him that they had allowed him to see their faces. In the movies that always meant that once they got their money, they'd kill the hostage so no disguise was necessary.

He was in big trouble. But what else could he have done. The guy had slipped him a Polaroid picture of Ms B tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. The note had told him if he didn't cooperate she would be hurt bad. He was to get rid of his friend's then walk unhurriedly to the gate where a van with a maintenance company logo would be waiting. He was to get into the back of the van without making a fuss and once he was in the van, they would show him another photo of his freed and unharmed friend. So far, he hadn't seen the picture or heard a word from those guys.

Wasn't it ironic, these men had gotten ahold of the wrong DiNozzo kid and he couldn't say anything to them about their mistake. He may hate his brothers to death, but no way would he throw them under the bus; it was the principal of the thing, he wouldn't sacrifice someone else to save himself.

But little did these guys know that Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. wouldn't spend one wooden nickel trying to get him back. It would be like pulling a tooth from a chicken or making donkeys fly or leading a something to water but...whatever, it wasn't gonna happen. He was doomed to lie in an unmarked grave in a derelict junkyard somewhere.

Before his thoughts brought on a full blown panic attack, the van stopped and shortly thereafter, the sliding door was opened and one of the men beckoned him out. The jerk told him that they didn't appreciate all the banging and noise he had made and to just keep his mouth shut now as he led him by his arm to a sign marked elevator.

They must have found out he wasn't going to be ransomed, Oh God. Tony wasn't going down without a fight. He figured they must have found Ms B by this time as he looked around at the sparsely occupied underground parking garage, so he had to make his move now while there was no one else around to get hurt. Usually these guys carried guns, even though he hadn't seen any yet, but that could change at any time.

As they made their way to the elevator, the tall, skinny thug who had been holding Tony's arm in a death grip reached to press the up bottom when Tony made his move. He wrenched his arm free and ran. He went up the ramp and around the corner where he sees the exit sign blinking in big red letters.

Curses and heavy footsteps follow in his wake as he makes it to the heavy metal door. Who knew the tall, skinny guy could run like that as he catches Tony by the back of his shirt and slams his head into the door. Tony goes down but he's not out, just disoriented and woozy as he falls flat on his face. His forehead is bleeding and his nose feels flattened.

Why'd you do that, you damn fool? Tony heard someone say angrily. Get him up now! If this kid is hurt and you've blown our chances of getting our money, I'll kill you myself!

He heard another voice whining. He was getting away!

All Tony heard in his concussed state was, I'll kill you myself, and he was up off the ground, or he would have been if his legs weren't shaking like a bowl of jello. Instead, two of the perps lifted him by an arm each and hauled him unceremoniously to the waiting elevator.

They got off on the ninth floor and walked him down the corridor to a glass door. Tony couldn't read the name on the door due to the blood dripping in his eyes and the creeps hadn't even given him a dirty handkerchief to wipe it off. They entered the front office and were greeted by a receptionist seated behind a desk looking appalled at their entrance.

A freaked out piercing voice coming from the other woman in the room shrieked, what happened, what happened to him? A handful of tissues were shoved in Tony's hand and what felt like a bottle of water was poured over his head.

Becoming more aware, he stuck the wad of tissue to the wound on his forehead and pressed to stop the trickle of blood. He barely remembered entering another room but he found himself in a larger office with windows facing the skyline of New. York. City. He was in New York?

The comfortable chair he was sitting in faced a desk made of dark wood. There was no one sitting at the desk but one of his captors, the ordinary looking guy, leaned against the wall next to the door. Tony wasn't getting past this guy anytime soon. Suddenly, the door was flung open and the shrieker entered carrying a first aid kit and bottle of aspirin. It was eerily quiet as she cleaned and put a small bandage on his forehead.

The woman was the first to speak. It's just a small cut, kid, you're okay. Here, take two aspirin and she thrust the aspirin at him along with another bottle of water. Put this ice pack on your head, you'll be all right. She wasn't a doctor, how would she know. She seemed awfully anxious though for him to be all right as she kept saying it as she left the room and it was quiet once more.

Tony sat anxiously waiting though he tried not to look anxious. What the hell, he was scared to death. What did they want from him? Who were they? Finally, the door opened and the nervous woman came in along with a short man carrying a brown briefcase. The man was dressed in a brown suit, brown tie, shirt and shoes, even his hair and eyes were brown.

The man went behind the desk and sat in his chair. He put on a pair of dark rimmed glasses then opened the briefcase and started removing a stack of papers all but ignoring Tony. The woman sat in the other unoccupied chair facing the desk. She kept glancing at Tony out of the corner of her eye and sat stiff and un-relaxed in her chair. She looked the way Tony felt.

Finally, the man looked up at Tony, removed his glasses and picked up his pen. No introductions were made, no welcoming handshake or friendly smile. The man thanked Tony for coming and apologized for the delay but assured him that their business would conclude quickly and then Anthony could be on his way.

Tony's heart raced. His forehead was sweaty and his hands wet and shaky. His eyes had started to water. On his way? To where, a slave camp, boy prostitute when his father wouldn't pay the ransom? He'd fess up and see what happens.

_"My father won't pay the ransom," _Tony told the guy hoping he'd be believed. _"But I have a good friend who will help me get the money." _He knew Janes would help him.

Newly graduated out of Harvard Law School at top of his class at 25, Bryan Billups was an associate of his father's law firm. His partnership was guaranteed after a few years of grunt work and this was his first 'case'. His instructions had been clear.

_Bryan, just read the entire will to him then get him to sign the documents necessary. That should be simple enough, son. _

_I understand that dad, don't make out like I'm an idiot. I want to know what else is going on here._

_Listen, son, just do as you're told. According to Angela, uh, Mrs DiNozzo, this boy is incorrigible. That's why he had to be sent away. He was a disruption to the household and a bully to his brothers. His father doesn't want to have anything to do with him._

_So, what? You're going to have a couple of thugs beat him up for not signing away his bucketful of money. Come on, dad..."_

_Bryan, learn from this. That boy's grandmother was sitting on a fortune and she left every penny to him. Regardless of Mrs DiNozzo's plans, our fee will be in the millions. That's all that is important, understood?_

Bryan Billups looked at Anthony strangely and with some impatience from behind his desk. Now it looked like his father was right. This kid was going to be difficult just like Dad said and he needed to wrap this up.

_"Look, Anthony, sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. You came in today so we could read your grandmother's will and I need you to sign some papers regarding that will. It shouldn't take more than half an hour at the most. Now if we can get started…" _

Bryan rustled the papers in front of him in irritation not noticing the boy's shocked green eyes staring at him.

"_**That's**__ what this is about! My grandmother's will?_ Tony had straightened up in his chair.

_"Of course, this is about your grandmother's will. That message was left with your coach, um ...Trent, I think? You volunteered to come in but didn't have transportation. The limousine you came in and the driver are at your disposal for later once we conclude our business. Perhaps you'd enjoy a tour of New York City and an early dinner before your ride back to school tonight."_

_"You call three thugs showing up at my school and kidnapping me, throwing me in the back of a dirty van with no windows and driving me over three hundred miles against my will voluntary?_

_"And when I tried to get away, the guy over there slams my head against the steel door and cracks my skull open?" _The frumpy woman beside him tittered nervously with her hand over her mouth.

_"And my friends, what have you done to them? Is Mrs Trent alright?"_

_"Kidnapped, what...Mrs Trent?" _Bryan sputtered, as the woman jumped from her chair.

_"Your father said there wouldn't be any trouble!" _She accused Bryan, pointing a nail bitten finger at him. _"I could lose my job over this!"_ she shrieked at the top of her surprisingly loud voice.

_"Calm down, everyone just calm down!"_ said an authoritative voice as an older man entered the room from another door.

Tony eyed the new guy with no less distrust as he leaned forward in his chair,_ "What did you do to my friend?"_

_"Dad what's he talking about?" _said Bryan, but he was ignored.

_"Your friends are fine, Anthony. Perhaps our methods were a little melodramatic but getting you here was important and you were refusing to cooperate. You are a minor subject to Fred's, erh, your guardian's control. He authorized your removal from the school and your transportation here._

_"But first, please forgive my son's rudeness by not introducing us first thing._

_"I'm Martin Billups, Sr, Attorney at law. The one seated behind the desk is my son, Bryan Billups, he will be the lawyer handling this case, although I will be assisting him if there is a need. _

_"Your child advocate, Ms Myra Jackson, was kind enough to come from the State Child Advocacy Office today to offer her assistance. Please sit back down, Ms Jackson._

_"Of course, the guard is here to facilitate that things go smoothly, just a mere precaution. Although, I noticed there is a bandage on your forehead. Anthony, you should really try and be more careful when playing sports, I've heard one can suffer serious injury when thus engaged." _

Billups effectively blamed Tony's head injury on...Tony and dismissed any other implication.

_"Now, please allow Bryan here to read the will!" _Billups made himself comfortable on the sofa across the room.

Tony weighed his options. The Trent's seemed to be alright at the moment but that could change at anytime. He had to buy some time, figure out what they wanted before deciding what to do. Tony slouched back in the chair and stretched his long legs out in a pose of relaxation and ease. The spinster next to him, Ms Jackson, sat rigidly in her chair clutching her purse in her lap.

_"Go ahead, read the will, I'm listening._"

The reading of the will was shortly completed. There were only so many ways one could say, 'I leave everything to my grandson, Anthony DiNozzo, Jr'. Bryan sat behind his desk with several folders and papers splayed across his desktop.

_"Do you understand the arrangements your grandmother has made for you in her will, Anthony?" _ Bryan adjusted his reading glasses, checked his watch and frowned at the time, and sorted out the papers on his desk barely glancing at the young man sitting quietly across from him.

_"It's Tony."_

_"Excuse me?"_ Bryan looked up briefly. _"Oh, sorry of course, Tony."_ Bryan was getting impatient; he had a lunch date with his fiancé and her parent's, and being late was one of his future father-in-law's pet peeves.

_"__**Do**__ you understand or do you need further clarification?"_

_"I need further clarification."_ Tony said cautiously trying to buy some time to think.

_"All right,"_ Bryan sighed, checking his watch again.

_"Your grandmother has bequeathed her entire estate to you. This includes certain real estate properties, stocks and bonds, her shares in several of the DiNozzo enterprises and the mansion listed at the stated address. Your grandmother has also made arrangements for you to begin receiving a stipend immediately. _

_"However, It is my understanding that you will be graduating from the academy soon and that no other financial arrangements have been made by the DiNozzo family to further your education as you are choosing a sports career over business. Is that correct?"_

Again, Bryan barely glanced at the boy as he read from his papers.

_"Yes."_

_"Unfortunately, the scholarship is only a partial one and you will need to find employment as it does not cover living arrangements, books or food. _

_"Now, I only bring this up because the stipend your grandmother had so fortuitously arranged would have certainly made a big difference in whether you sink or swim in your future scholastic endeavors. Isn't that so?" _The question was rhetorically. Tony could tell he had his mind on something else and wasn't interested in his answer.

Billups glanced at his father with a frown before continuing. Something wasn't right with this.

Adjusting his glasses and licking his lips, a nervous habit, he got up from behind his desk and poured a cup of coffee from the coffee pot at the side table for himself and an orange soda from the mini fridge for Tony. The social worker declined a beverage.

Tony accepted the cold soda and drank a few sips as Billups sat back down.

_"Now the only problem I can foresee, Tony, that might delay getting these funds to you swiftly is a petition initiated by Mrs Anthony DiNozzo, Sr, on behalf of her son's Antoney Steven DiNozzo and Anton Gregor DiNozzo. _

_"Mrs DiNozzo is petitioning for equal sharing of the estate. That is, all assets left to you by your grandmother is to be shared equally between you three boys, meaning each grandson will receive one third of the estate. Mrs DiNozzo believes that your brothers…" _

_"Half-brothers."_

Looking over his glasses at the young man, annoyed at another interruption, the lawyer corrected his error.

_"Your half-brothers then. Mrs DiNozzo believes the inheritance should be shared by you three boys and feels confident that this issue can be settled amicably without tying the estate up in court for years. _

_"She also contends that due to your grandmother's untimely death she never found the time to change her will. Her extensive traveling's out of the country and her lack of foresight also contributed towards this oversight, but that she never meant to exclude her other two grandsons, whom she loved very dearly, out of her will. _

_"Mrs DiNozzo believes that you also had undo influence on the elderly lady and encouraged her to stay unreachable so that she was not in a position to visit her lawyers thereby effectively guaranteeing that your two brothers would not receive their rightful share. Mrs DiNozzo is convinced your grandmother was able to be so easily influenced by you because of her advancing senility. _

_"So, that being said, there are quite a few documents for you to sign, Tony, in triplicate to get things rolling. As you are a minor and your uncle Frederick DiNozzo is your guardian, Ms Jackson here will witness your signature and attest to the fact that there was no coercion involved. Your guardian, Mr Frederick DiNozzo, has given his permission for Ms Jackson to act on your behalf during his absence. _

_"Once the papers have been signed, monies will be deposited to an account that you will be able to draw upon to set up your apartment and get settled before university starts. You three boys are going to be very rich young men." _

The attorney was well-satisfied as he started to buzz his secretary to send in the notary public.

_"No." _said Tony softly, everything becoming clear now. Angela DiNozzo had been biding her time under a rock to strike like the cobra she was.

"_Excuse me?"_ Bryan started to perspire, another nervous reaction. He knew this had been too easy.

_"I said No! My grandmother is dead because she didn't go to a doctor in time because she was hiding from that bitch. She left me her things for a reason and I'm gonna keep every last thing she gave me, and she wasn't senile, she remembered everything."_

_"Be that as it may, Tony, surely you understand that these are not 'things' like a toy or video game?" _Bryan tried to be reasonable.

_"You will be a very rich young man and by rights your brothers, sorry, half-brothers, are entitled to share in this fortune. After all, even though your stepmother isn't asking for anything for herself, she is the one who took care of your grandmother in her senior years. If it weren't for her…"_

_"If it weren't for that bitch, my grandmother wouldn't have had to be on the run most of the time. She had to hide in dumpy motels and stay out of the country just so she wouldn't be found and committed to an old folks home or insane asylum based on some doctored up mental records signed by some shyster quack of a doctor who that bitch paid off to lie!"_

Tony crushed the soda can in fury and continued.

_"My grandmother wouldn't have had to sneak around behind the schools back to see me because that bitch refused to put her name on my acceptable visitors list and threatened the school with a lawsuit if they allowed her near me." _Tears escaped in spite of his efforts to remain strong, just thinking about his grandma's travails.

_"She was just an old lady. She should have been sipping ice teas in her garden or traveling to visit her old friends instead of worrying herself over me. Or hiding and sneaking around like some damn criminal. That bitch didn't take care of her, she just tried to make her life miserable._

_"**So, no!** None of them deserve anything that belonged to my grandmother and I'm gonna make sure they get nothing if it's the last thing I do!_

"_So, just call the van back and take me back to school and don't ever bother me again!"_

Tony rose from his chair preparing to leave. He was an emancipated minor. They couldn't make him do anything.

Infuriated, Martin Billups lunged from the sofa and caught up to Tony swinging him around by the shoulder before he could leave.

_"Do you think this is a game, young man? Your mother informed us that you would be uncooperative and prone to unprovoked violence…" _

_"That bitch is not my mother!"_

_"There is no need for profanity or bad manners, Anthony, we are just trying to help you in resolving a difficult situation." _The senior Billups tried to place his hand on Tony's shoulder in insincere support even as Tony jerked away from his touch.

_"Fine!" _The lawyer's voice turned ruthless.

_"This is the way things are going to be! You are in no position to thwart plans that have been set up by your betters. Monies for your schooling have already been cut off to that boy's academy you are enrolled in. They are allowing you to stay there on their sufferance and charity. _

_"So basically you are a penniless minor, an orphan with no rights. Mrs DiNozzo is willing and able to tie your grandmother's estate up for years in behalf of her son's and what is rightfully their fair share of the said estate._

_"Also, as said minor, you can kiss your college education goodbye because you will need the approval of your guardian Mr Frederick DiNozzo until you are legally of age, which I can assure you, you will not have. _

_"Another factor to consider. __**Tony**__," _Billups said his name sarcastically and smiled unbecomingly, showing his lawyers sharp teeth.

_"Is that the DiNozzo's are on several school boards and have some influence on who **will** or **will** **not** receive grants and scholarships. What's given can be taken away, as you will." _

Tony recognized the threat but it couldn't affect him, could it? His scholarship was guaranteed, wasn't it?

"_Granted, this will only delay your entrance into college until you are eighteen, but I doubt the scholarship funds will be available to you by then. And your glory days, as you have envisioned I'm sure, as a super sports star will never see fulfillment. _

_"Your only other option will be a two year stint somewhere in some second rate community colleg_e _but you'll still have to provide for room and board for yourself or is it your intent to live on the streets?" _Billups laughed cruelly. This upstart wasn't going to wreck his plans.

_"Now, have I painted a vivid enough picture for you? Can you see your options clearly enough to realize that cooperation **is** your only option?" _

Bryan Billups looked on in utter dismay at his father's highhanded and cruel presentation of the facts. He couldn't connect this bully of a man with the loving father he had always known. Was this how his father had earned his money by taking advantage of the helpless innocent?

Ms Jackson was also rethinking her decision to accept the five hundred dollars she had been offered to perjure herself by saying she represented this kid and there was no coercion involved, and signing her name to legal documents. That money wasn't worth her job or eventual pension. She had a family of cats to take care of.

Tony stared at the carpet as he thought things through. Obviously, this jerk was woefully misinformed. His emancipation papers had been in effect well before his grandmother had passed away. And once the funds had been stopped for his schooling, there was no reason to communicate with his former guardian or anyone else for that matter, especially the bitch.

As far as being a charity case at the school, Tony had already made arrangements to

make payments for his last few months there from his grandmother's allowance. So, true, being on his own, he would be penniless without his grandmother's help.

No clothes for college life; his wardrobe consisted of school uniforms, dress shoes and sneakers. He didn't have a job and no place to live. No money for food. He had been counting on his grandmother's help until he could find a part time job. Tony had to sigh at another obstacle placed in his path by the hatefulness of the DiNozzo's against him.

Hearing the sigh, Martin Billups assumed the kid had weighed his options and wisely chose to go with the program and split the estate into three equal parts thus ensuring his firm a hefty fee, and he signaled to his son to get the papers ready.

Decision made, Tony walked around the lawyer and continued to move towards the door.

_"My decision is still no. No way are those greedy pigs getting their hands on anything my grandmother left me. You can stall it in court for the rest of their lives. I don't care! _

_"Oh, and by the way, Mr Big Man, know it all attorney. I've been an emancipated minor since months before my grandmother died. I'm sure you know what that means. You can't force me do anything so you can dump your phony, so called child advocate back to wherever she came from." _Tony happily spat that information to the arrogant attorney.

And turning to Ms Jackson, Tony warned her. _"I'll be sure to let your supervisor's know what you've been doing in the name of their office. Was it worth the couple hundred bucks they paid you to ruin your career?"_

Ms Jackson yelped before jumping up and running to the door.

_"You said nobody would find out about this." _The panicky, dowdy woman yelled at the lawyer. _"I hope you rot in hell!" _And they could hear her sensible shoes scurrying on the floor as she ran to the elevator lamenting. "_Mimi, Daisy. Who's going to take care of you if I lose my job?" _

Crazy nut, thought Tony as he dismissed the nondescript woman from his mind when the lawyer snarled.

_"Emancipated minor, you're a lying little punk!"_

"_Dad!" _Bryan stood by helplessly

Billups grabbed Tony by the arm and started to drag him to the desk. _"You__** will**__ sign those papers boy if I have to wring your neck!" _

Tony shoved him away so hard, the lawyer went over the top of the desk and was only stopped from falling onto the floor by his son's outstretched arms.

As though things weren't bad enough, the interior door opened again and a stunningly beautiful, well-dressed woman came into the room.

_"You see, Martin, you see what I have had to put up with all these years." _Angela DiNozzo spoke, and added a dramatic, long-suffering gesture to her brow with her elegant hand.

Angela had the rapt attention of the guard, and both lawyers. She would have gone on posing indefinitely if her performance hadn't been interrupted by loud and raucous laughter erupting from the only man in the room who wasn't enthralled.

Tony laughed and ogled her up and down noting that Dorian Grey from that old movie had nothing on her because she hadn't changed in five years. Except the evil that **was** her was not splashed on an empty canvas in technicolor and hidden in the dusty attic in the unused portion of the mansion.

But the passing years had been Tony's friend and he had changed. He'd grown bigger, taller, handsomer, even. Her lies had no effect on him as nothing she could say or do, or anyone in this room for that matter could do, would make him hand over something his grandmother was determined this bitch would not get. He'd see her in the gutter well before she found him there.

Never one to hold his tongue now that he was out of that chamber of horrors, Tony spoke his mind without censor. _"Well, well, the Bitch, herself. I should have known. Please, Martin, let her tell you what she's had to put up with, the poor woman." _

Tony mocked as he turned back to the senior Billups. _"Did she tell you about the time she broke her newly manicured nail when she threw me down the cellar stairs when I was three years old? She told you, didn't she, that I laid there for hours in the dark with a broken wrist until one of the staff heard me crying and came and got me? _

"_Lucky for me that first_ _murder_ _attempt backfired because by that time the staff had her number and they stood between me and death by bitchy stepmother until I could get out of there." _

Tony recognized the fury Angela hid so well from others behind perfect makeup, hair and clothes. But she wanted him dead, oh yeah, as she stared daggers at him.

_"You see, Martin, he has always been a pathological liar, and he's had other mental problems. Actually, I'm surprised he hasn't suffered a mental breakdown due to his extreme fantasies. Perhaps it would be best to have him placed in an institution where he could receive the professional help that he so obviously needs._

_"Would you get me a glass of water, please, Bryan? _Angela requested as she sat in the chair the social worker had vacated and crossed her legs.

_"I'm sure Frederick would agree to sign any papers necessary to have him committed."_

_"Oh, now wait a minute Angela. Didn't you hear what he said? He is an emancipated minor. That means he can make his own decisions. You, or rather Frederick, have no control over him anymore. He is a free agent."_

_"He's lying, Martin! _ _Can't you see that he's lying! The school would have notified us if that were the case!" _Angela's civilized veneer was beginning to slip as she raised her voice.

Tony had had enough. "_Guys! Hey guys! I'm leaving. Now since you brought me here against my will, I need transportation back to the dorm. I can't say that it was nice seeing you again, Angela, cause it wasn't."_

_"You're not finished here until you sign those papers, you bastard!"_ said Angela as her hot anger took control of her. She rose from her chair and quickly stalked in her high heels to the boy who would never forget the sound of those shoes on the wooden floors. He stood gracefully at her approach with an infuriating smirk on his face.

Even so, the crack of her hand against his cheek was loud and unexpected to the other men in the room unused to her sudden violence. The blood dripping from an open wound on his face caused by her sharp diamond ring was a surprise also.

Angela's arm, raised for another blow, was caught by the wrist by Tony and held tightly, she'd have a bruise to complain about tomorrow, before her arm was forced down to her side and let go.

Tony scrubbed the hand he had touched her with on his pant leg in an obvious show of the disgust he felt for her. The security guard belatedly grabbed Tony by the arm but Bryan Billups waved him away

Martin Billups led the heaving woman back to her chair and placed the water Bryan had brought in her hand. He spoke quietly to her until she appeared to calm down.

Bryan Billups dismissed the guard. It was more than obvious Tony wasn't the one who needed the handcuffs. Bryan didn't wait for his father to finish his discussion with Mrs DiNozzo.

_"I've called for the limo, Tony, if you're sure you want to contest the petition of Mrs DiNozzo's. You do realize that this will probably be in court for years and no monies will be available to you until a settlement is reached?" _said Bryan Billups quietly.

_"I know and I don't care!"_

Overhearing their quiet conversation, Martin Billups just couldn't let it go as he walked over to Tony with Mrs DiNozzo hanging on his arm.

_"Let me warn you, young man, if you are determined to act vindictively in your erroneous assumptions of things you know nothing about, the outcome will not be what you expected. Walk out of here now, without signing these papers and you'll be a pauper living on the street now and probably for the rest of your life." _

_"Let the bastard go, Martin, there's no reasoning with him." _Mrs DiNozzo had apparently regained her composure.

She smiled sweetly, "_Penniless and homeless will suit him just fine. I'll make sure of that."_

Tony was determined not to show fear or cowardliness. _"Yeah, well, just so you know, that mansion you're living in now belongs to me too and I want you out of there. I'm giving you to the end of this month to get your junk and go somewhere else, preferably the gutter, I don't care. _

_"If you're not gone by then, I'll call the cops on you for trespassing and get your asses carted off to jail and I'll get a garbage truck to haul your crap to the dump! Who do you think will be homeless then?" _

Tony's bravado was only skin deep. He didn't know whether he could actually do that or not.

But Angela took it at face value because she narrowed her eyes as she prepared to launch herself at Tony again. Bryan hurried Tony to the door. _"Your vehicle is waiting, Tony, come on, I'll escort you down to the _garage."

Bryan had learned two things from this debacle: he would never look at the practice of law through the same rose colored glasses again, and his father was a lowlife, hypocritical scumbag.

Tony got in the last word as, "_It's been fun, bitch." _echoed through the closing door.

END OF Flashback

A/N I can never say it enough. Thank you for reading this story and your encouragement to continue writing it.


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings readers

Beta reader: Mike91848 Excellent Thanks Mike

Therefore, all mistakes are mine

CINDERELLA REVISITED

_BEFORE_

_So he told Gibbs why he was distracted and that he would get his head together. He said that it involved another ugly episode in his life when he was 17 and grieving for his recently deceased grandmother. His grandmother's estate, the stepmother and his entitled, half-brothers were also involved._

CHAPTER FIVE

_"Sorry, Boss. You remember that little matter about my grandmother's estate?_"

Gibbs nodded. "_Yeah. Those damn fools ready to settle? It's been, what twenty five years?"_

_"Not a clue. Got a letter from the attorney's office setting up an appointment for tonight. I guess I'll find out then."_

_"You want company?"_ Gibbs reframed from questions and demands. Tony would just close down.

"_No, I got it Boss, but thanks anyway."_

Gibbs eyed him closely before seeming satisfied at what he saw and headed back to his desk.

"_Ziva and McGee went for sandwiches, eat something and then take some time off if you need it."_

"_No time needed Boss." _as Tony nodded his thanks then went back to studying the case file.

They had no cases after lunch, it was still cold cases for them and then it was quitting time. Abby's last ditch effort to get them to Simmons party failed even though she threw Tony a bone by saying Simmons just forgot to invite him and he was certainly welcome to come.

She stomped off in a huff and a glare at Tim when he refused to budge and Ziva said she had forgotten a prior engagement and would not be attending either though Tony didn't know why Ziva had changed her mind.

Abby's uncharacteristic show of hostility toward him made him uneasy as though he had done something wrong but if he had, he had no idea what it was. He dismissed Abby and Simmons as inconsequential for now and concentrated on just getting through the next few hours.

Tony took a cab to the airport and caught the DC express to New York then another cab to the lawyer's office. The building had changed names. The plaque on the wall near the revolving door said DINOZZO Executive Suites. Maybe he'd get reimbursement for his travel expenses this time. Maybe Billups, et al, would cut him a check for his out of pocket expenses since according to them, he was doomed to live in the gutter.

"_Tony DiNozzo, I have an appointment."_

"_Of course, sir, this way please."_

Seated in an outer office on the top floor this time, Tony looked around at the opulent setting, the comfortable seating and the three closed doors wondering who was going to pop out this time. He checked his watch impatiently. He was on time, where were the lawyers. If this was an attempt by the lawyers to put him in his place again, he wasn't playing along. Another minute and he was outta there.

The wood paneled door to his right opened and a nondescript office assistant in an expensive suit that outshone the man himself beckoned to Tony.

"_This way please, Mr DiNozzo,"_ the assistant stood in the open door.

"_Well, I'll be." _said DiNozzo unimpressed as he approached the man seated behind the raised desk. Bryan Billups looked the same, just older and heavier. He had replaced his father as senior partner in the prestigious law firm. Medium height, a little portly, brown hair tinged with grey; his outstanding feature still his eyes, brown and intelligent

hidden behind black designer glasses.

Bryan stood to shake hands but aborted the gesture when Tony just looked at him. _"Please have a seat." _He said, pointing to the chair facing the desk.

"_It's been a while Tony, what twenty five years? How've you been?"_

_"Fine. Just fine. Your office is bigger, looks like you're doing well. You the top dog now Bryan?_"

_"You could say that, yes. Dad passed away five years ago but he had been retired from the firm for a few years before that."_

Not interested in the old fart or any further pleasantries, Tony stared at the lawyer with cold eyes.

_"So what's going on Bryan? This isn't another DiNozzo slash Billups unethical, and might I add, highly illegal campaign to brow beat, badger or otherwise brainwash yours truly, and a minor at the time, mind you, into signing away a fortune that is rightfully his, is it? Cause I wanna tell ya, Bryan, it didn't work when I was seventeen and it's not gonna work now! How's that cat woman by the way?"_

"_No, Tony. This is something else, something serious."_

_"Well, I guess IT, as the saying goes, is all relative, Bryan. Serious to you may be laughingly funny to me. Now where's the reluctance coming from? You didn't have a problem spilling the beans the last time I saw you. Matter of fact, you couldn't wait to start rustling those papers of yours. I always thought you had a hot date waiting for you, Bryan. So, again I ask, what is going on?"_

_"I'm not going to beat around the bush, Tony,"_ said Bryan as he walked around his desk to sit on the edge just as the door opened and the assistant entered with a carafe of coffee and cups and placed it on the desk. Both men ignored the interruption.

_"The DiNozzo family is willing to release the injunction against the settlement of your grandmother's estate. You will be the sole beneficiary with no expectations on the family's part, now or ever, for any future share in your inheritance. This will become effective immediately when you leave this office."_

_"Realllly?_" Tony gazed speculatively at the man more in amazed disbelief than happy relief.

Bryan turned to the tray on his desk and poured a cup of coffee offering it to Tony who declined the offer. Aware of Tony's distrustful eyes on him, Bryan took a sip of coffee then put the cup down and returned to his seat. He took his glasses off and rubbed his chin before sitting back in his chair then abruptly sitting up again.

Bryan prided himself on being unreadable, of what he was thinking or planning. He had a great reputation in court for his stoicism. Now he was feeling as uncomfortable as hell and it was more than obvious. No doubt his participation in the blitz attack perpetrated by his father and Mrs DiNozzo so many years ago had something to do with it.

"_Oh, what the hell!"_ Frustrated and powerless to change the situation, Bryan just barreled ahead. _"Sorry, Tony, there's no other way to do this._

_"Would you be willing to volunteer to take a blood test and other tests as a prelude to donating a kidney or part of a kidney to a young relative who is in the mid stages of kidney failure? Every other eligible family member has been tested and none of them are a match."_

Tony didn't even blink before answering.

_"Nope. So, does that mean I can kiss my inheritance goodbye for another twenty five years, Bryan?"_ Tony said calmly as he started to rise.

_"Wait, Tony, please, this is a kid we're talking about, turning seventeen in a few months. A certified genius and a child prodigy concert pianist. I can give you the statistics regarding any danger to you. Or all the pertinent information if you need to take some time to think about it?"_

_"No. Not interested. And I'll even spare you having to tell me that the DiNozzo family will be reneging on the issue of my grandmother's estate. Next time you contact me, do it through my lawyers, you have their number. Good day." _

Tony turned toward the door, then turned back quickly and with one sweep knocked the tray over, spilling hot coffee, cream and sugar all over the pristine desk and into Bryan's lap. Some of the expensive China crockery ended up smashed to pieces on the floor. Tony left without a backward glance slamming the office door on his way out.

Bryan Billups sat without moving as the liquid saturated his pants and ran down onto the floor. He was appalled at what just happened because unlike his father, he was an ethical man with a conscience. The only reason he had agreed to this fiasco was because he knew the family through his father's long-term association with Angela DiNozzo and the case that had been hung up in court for years.

He had even met the spoiled rotten, stuck up kid who was Anton DiNozzo's illegitimate son. Gregor DiNozzo had had the misfortune to be taken from his teenage mother and raised in the DiNozzo household, even calling his grandmother Angela, mother.

The whole thing was objectionable and, sorry, but he didn't blame Tony one bit for refusing the most ridiculous, heartless and dangerous request after years of ugliness and the intentional shunning on the part of the DiNozzo family against one of their own. He was disgusted with himself for agreeing to handle this case out of loyalty to his father, and the whole DiNozzo clan in general.

Tony left the building in a boiling rage but to an onlooker he appeared no different from any other John Doe walking the streets of New York. He took a cab to 300 Park Avenue and tipped the cab driver and the doorman of the luxury hotel exorbitantly. He was alone in the elevator ride to the thirty-first floor where he exited the box and turned left down the corridor to his suite of rooms.

Miles Myers Smyth had bought the apartment in the Waldorf Astoria in 1942 for next to nothing because he had wanted his eccentric, uncontrollable, wayward, brilliant daughter Caroline, who refused to follow the mores of the day, to always have a place to live. The two bedroom suites were full of the treasures Caroline had acquired over her many years of travel and most of Tony's furniture was picked from these items. And although Caroline would never stay there, she had many friends passing through who always had a place to stay.

But most important, the luxury apartment was still in the name of Myers Smyth and therefore under the radar of the predator Angela. His grandmother had had the title transferred to him before she died so even if the barracuda had found out about it, there was nothing she could do about it.

Tony called for room service and ordered liquor and ice. He washed his face and hands and sat down on the sofa while he waited for the bellhop. Over tipping again, Tony filled his glass with the whiskey and added a cube of ice for a chaser. After downing that first drink, he poured another and sat on the sofa again holding the cool crystal in both hands.

His mind was numb. He was in a non-physical place that was not safe for him and when he went to that dangerous place, he was supposed to call someone for help.

Gibbs would hop on a plane or warp-drive the freeway and someone would have a gun in their face ten minutes after his arrival, not good. Abby was too unpredictable right now. Ziva, no way! Dr Brad, Ducky, Jimmy, double no way! For obvious reasons.

Girlfriend, too revealing, too soon; Academy buds CC or Burnett, more violence; frat bros, too embarrassing; Danny, bad cop, alcoholic, too Dead!

McGee? He could call Tim, just to talk. Tim would listen and not ask too many questions.

Tony got up and removed his jacket. He checked his phone and saw three missed calls. He dialed Tim's number and it went to voice mail. He tried again, pick up Tim, but Tim was probably sitting in front of his typewriter, pipe in mouth, reaching for inspiration for his new novel.

Tony fixed another drink before rolling up his shirt sleeves and walking on autopilot into the bathroom, which was the size of his guest bedroom at home. The hand towels were of the best quality and the imported expensive dispenser soap would have to do.

Setting his drink, the liquor bottle and his cellphone on the counter, Tony filled the sink with scalding hot water and a pump full of the expensive soap followed by the hand towels. He wrung out the towels then got down on his hands and knees and started to mindlessly scrub the tiled floor around the toilet. This project was going to take him all night. He was just getting into the rhythm, scalding water, soaked towels, scrub, when the phone rang.

Scalding water, soaked towels, scrub. The phone rang again just as he was reaching for his drink so he picked it up.

_"Hey, McGee."_

_"Tony, what's up?"_

_"Nothing much. Just doing a little cleaning."_

_"Yeah? So, what do you want?"_

_"Are you inspired, Tim?"_

_"What?"_

_"You know, are you sitting in front of your typewriter right now?"_

"_Noooo?_ _Tony, you okay?"_

_"Well, it all depends. How's Jethro?"_

_"..._

_"Tim, you there?"_

_"I'm here. Tony, have you been drinking?"_

Gulping down the rest of his drink, Tony could answer truthfully.

_"Yeah, I have. I'm trying to finish off the bottle like Brick, waiting for that clickety-click click feeling."_

"_Brick? Clickety...Tony what are you talking about? Do you need me to come and get you? Where are you? I'll be right there."_

"_I doubt that, Tim. But anyway, Brick, the has-been football player with the sexy wife who he ignores in place of his booze, that Brick?"_

_"Okay, the play by Williams, right?"_

_"It was MADE into a movie, McOblivious, which came out in 1958! _

_"So anyway. Brick waits for that sound before he feels he can stop drinking, but by that time he's usually passed out in a field somewhere in the rain."_

_"Yeah, bummer. So is that where you are Tony, watching a movie somewhere?"_

_"No. Just don't want to try for that clickety-click so now I'm talking to you and I won't have to. But I just remembered that I hadn't seen Jethro around lately. Where's your dog, McGee?"_

_"Tony, remember, I told you that I found another home for Jethro last month because he wasn't getting enough exercise and was getting fat, remember? I asked you if you thought Abby would try to kill me and you said do it anyway or give the damn dog to her to run 43 miles a day to get him slimmed down again. So I took your advice and now Jethro is slim, but Abby is giving me the evil eye, remember?"_

_"Oh, yeah."_

_"So have you stopped drinking yet, Tony?"_

_"I have. Stopped cleaning too, thanks, Tim. I'm going to lay down now and grab a few winks before I fly back tomorrow. And really, McSly, don't think I don't know you've tracked me to New York, probably even the hotel, the floor and the room number I'm in, right Tim? I can hear those computer keys clacking."_

_"Computer keys don't clack, Tony. That's the sound you hear after you've finished off a bottle of Jack and wake up in the rain kissing the mud in a vacant field somewhere."_

_"It's clickety-click, McGee, not clack! You're pretty smart McGee, genius level, right?"_

_"..._

_"That's okay, it's rhetorical, I know you're a genius. One question to a genius from a not-genius. If the consensus by others is it's okay for a not-genius to sacrifice a body part to a genius just because said not-genius has no intrinsic value to that consensus by others, consensi ...well, darn, now I forgot my question."_

_"Tony, first, I don't believe you just said darn, and second, I don't know what you're talking about. So I'm going to say this just once since Gibbs isn't here to head slap you into some sense. You are just as valuable as any genius or any other moron and your body parts are not for sale, okay?"_

_"What? What do you know, McGee? And, did you just call me a moron?"_

_"I know a lot, Tony and sorry, slip of the tongue. What I don't know is what you're talking about but my gut is telling me that you need to come home and disregard anything some nut in New York has put into your empty head. New York, never liked that place anyway."_

_"Ooh, blasphemy McGee. Who doesn't like New York?"_

_"Me. So pick you up at the airport at, what, 11 am sound good?"_

_"Did you just hack into the airport computer, McGee?"_

_"Is your phone line bugged, Tony?"_

_"No!"_

_"Then yeah, I did. So 11 am it is. Where are you right now, Tony? Bed? The couch?"_

_"What's it to you, McPhone-sex! _

_"I'm in the bed."_

_"Good. I'll give you a wake-up call, you're going to need it, DiBoozer." _

Tony didn't have a comeback to that as he hung up.

McGee had woken him up as promised and picked him up at the airport a few hours later. They skirted the subject of Tony's New York visit, his red, puffy hands, and his strange night call to McGee, and both steered the conversation to the upcoming evening's double date.

Later that evening, McGee arrived at Tony's with a friend from his college days. Another egghead, Junie was very attractive and funny. Which was odd since she had one of the more serious jobs in the think tank arena of private business that even McGee didn't know what she did. She and McGee got on like brother and sister, fond of each other but not really romantically involved.

McGee showed an instance of surprise before a charming grin graced his face when he was introduced to Tony's girl Margret. Whatever his imagination had come up with, Margret was not it. Classic good looks, perfect complexion, brown sparkling eyes, shoulder length straight brown hair with attractive highlights and she was fashionably dressed in a straight skirt, blouse and short leather jacket. She was tall and lithe and, incongruously, voluptuous at the same time, with curves in all the right places.

McGee was used to the short, rail thinness of the E.J.'s and Jeanne's Tony had been attracted to in the past, even Ziva and Kate were tiny compared to this amazon. But the two complemented each other and made a striking pair attracting the attention of others when they all walked to the sweet shop for ice cream. And it was apparent that they genuinely liked each other.

McGee and Junie took some of the leftovers of the dinner Tony's tenant had so graciously prepared when she found out Tony had planned to take them all out to eat. The two bid their farewells, praising what a great time they had had.

Tony and Margret spent the rest of the weekend together before she had to fly out Sunday evening.

After she left, Tony quit putting off the inevitable and called Gibbs.

"_Wondered if you were gonna call me. So, you a rich man?" _Leave it to Gibbs, a man of such few words, to get right to the point.

"_Not exactly. They will release the injunction but I have to sell one or possibly both of my kidneys for them to do that."_

Tony had removed his shoes and perched his feet on the coffee table. He had consumed the last of the gourmet pizza Margret and he had snacked on earlier that evening and was now holding a cold and wet beer can to his forehead.

He removed the phone from his ear to stare at it for a moment, unsure if he and Gibbs were still connected.

_"Gibbs? I know your middle name should be taciturn, but do you have any comment to make? At all? Cause if not..."_

_"I was waiting for you to elaborate a little."_

_"Elaborate? You're going to make me admit that my kidneys are worth a whole hell of a lot more to some people than I ever was. Fine, I can do that. I can even live with that. I already had my breakdown of the year so that's out of the way. _

_"And you know what, Gibbs, I'd laugh myself into a coma if the only thing that would get these people terminally out of my life is if I was actually terminal, cause I don't think even I could live without my kidneys._

_"So, you told them no?"_

_"Hell, yes, I told them no!"_

_"Good."_

_"Good?"_

_"Yeah, good Tony. Not a good idea for you to go under the knife for any reason, you know that."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Talk to Ducky tomorrow anyway, he'll reiterate what you certainly already know."_

There was the sound of snickering on the other end.

_"... I know what reiterate means DiNozzo if that's what you're cackling about." _Said Gibbs, unperturbed.

_"Be on time tomorrow. Good night." _was followed by the dial tone as Gibbs hung up.

_"Night Boss," _echoed Tony.

Monday morning made a bright and sunny appearance. Tony had arrived early to have a talk with Ducky. They sat sipping tea and eating scones while Tony told him the sorry details of his New York visit.

_"So, Ducky as my primary physician, I await your estimable opinion."_

_"No, no and no! Anthony, I know that Dr. Pitt has gone over this with you extensively as have I, although ancient diseases are not my forte. However, we do not know the extent to which this disease may have affected your organs. Hence, the quarterly blood tests to assure that all is well, especially of your kidneys, lungs, heart and liver. _

_"For you to go under the knife, per se, Anthony, to have a kidney removed or in medical terms, a nephrectomy or even just a partial nephrectomy, which is becoming more common today, could potentially release or awaken from a dormant state the virus that could still be lying in wait, so to speak. We just do not know. Undergoing surgery of that nature could most likely be detrimental to your health in unknown ways. You are not a sacrificial lamb Anthony. We do not want to lose you._

_"I am sorry that this person is ill but you are the last person who should be considered as a kidney donor. Donating a kidney that may potentially become infected with the plague would be an automatic death sentence to someone already weakened by his initial disease. Please do not allow yourself to be pressured Anthony. In my opinion it would be medical malfeasance if there is a surgeon out there who would even consider doing such a procedure on you!" _Ducky paused to take a sip of tea.

_"Wow, Ducky, you feel really strongly about this."_

_"Yes, I do, as should you, Anthony."_

_"Oh, I do Ducky. I do. But I wasn't thinking about any of that when I stormed out of that place. I just wanted to do something more than wring a few necks. It just took me by surprise and I didn't think anything they could do could surprise me anymore._

_"Ducky, I...I sort of went into a fugue state and ended up calling McGee Friday night. He didn't have a clue what was going on but he surmised some things. He basically said my 'self' was as valuable as any other 'self' and not to let anyone else try to tell me otherwise. _

_"I know this. I just forget sometimes when dealing with that cadre of crazy misfits who ought to all be locked away somewhere just to give me a break. You said to tell you when this happens and how I dealt with it. What if it gets bad enough where I'm declared unfit for duty?"_

_"Anthony, were you able to stop what you were doing? Did you talk to Timothy coherently, well aside from being under the influence, of course, and also aside from your occasional lapses of coherency?"_

_"OKAY, Ducky." _said Tony indignantly.

_"Yes, well, my point being you could reason on things logically. And most importantly, you remember the episode, itself._

_"If the answer is yes, then you are worrying needlessly about losing your job. This is your mind's reaction to unbearable stress over an, as yet, unresolved issue that has been going on for years, and I'm not just speaking of the issue of your grandmother's estate. It is similar to some people having heart palpitations or ulcers. It is a form of panic attack or what my generation used to call hysteria state. _

_"Come to think of it, it could be compared to the act of endlessly sanding away on a piece of wood in a dark basement with a shot of hooch in a jelly ja...hmm, well, never mind._

_"Anyway, Anthony, I am glad you reached out to Timothy, he is a good man. It seems he is a good friend, also."_

_"Yeah, thanks for reminding me what a good friend McStabintheback is, Ducky. I've got to do something to his keyboard before he gets in or maybe dose his cocoa stash with baking powder or something. He thinks I don't remember he called me a moron AND empty headed in almost the same breath." _Tony plotted his revenge as he sipped his tea.

_"Uhm hmm,"_ agreed Ducky who was used to Tony's mercurial temperament.

They sat in peaceful silence after that finishing their food. As it was, Tony left half his scone and most of his tea before bidding Ducky farewell and heading back to the bullpen. He thought of stopping in to see Abby, and a few months ago he would have barged right in, but since her attitude towards him had changed he hesitated to presume that she would welcome him with open arms, so he got on the elevator when it came instead and left.

Most of the morning was spent at the scene of a grizzly beheading. The body of an Army Reserve had been neatly posed on the golf course greens with a golf club in the right hand. The head and body appeared intact until Palmer got on his knees for a closer look and identified the jagged wound around the neck.

"_Umm, Dr Mallard, be careful, the head is not attached to the body and that slope is pretty steep over there."_

Needless to say, everyone was more than surprised when Tony didn't follow this statement with a totally inappropriate and highly crass rejoinder. But he had been quietly retrospective that morning. Since he didn't seem upset and was doing his job, he was left alone with his thoughts.

Back at the office, Tony delivered the evidence box to Abby's lab, finding the music blaring as usual when he entered.

_"ABBY, I've got stuff. Are you here?"_

The music was turned down and Abby appeared from her office.

_"Tony, hi. Fancy seeing you down here since you've taken to acting like I have the plague or something." _

Abby walked over to the table and grabbed a pair of rubber gloves out of a nearby box.

So that's the way it was going to be, Tony thought.

_"Abby, come on. What's the matter? You're the one who's had a toe in her nail as Ziva would say, for weeks now. I could ask you the same thing."_

_"Why did you persuade McGee and Ziva not to go to Matt's party on Friday night, Tony?"_

Tony looked at Abby incredulously.

Noting the look, Abby backtracked somewhat.

_"Well, maybe not exactly persuaded because Ziva would have kicked your ass for annoying her and Tim would have pouted but I could have made him go, even if he didn't want to, if I'd had more time so I guess the question would be...well._

_"Tony, I really like Matt. I just want to include him in our family, you know, you guys, Ducky and Palmer we're a team. Stop making fun of him and putting him down all the time, that's all I ask."_

_"I'll try, Abby."_

_"That's all you have to say, Tony, I'll try?" _Abby pouted.

_"Oh, never mind, Tony. There is something I needed to ask you though."_

_"Okay." _Tony leaned against the counter, ready for some juicy gossip.

_"Remember when I was approved for that kidney donation but they found another donor so they didn't need me?"_

_"Sure, I remember. Did you ever contact your brothers on that side of the fam..."_

_"TONY, please. Don't talk about things you know nothing about. My personal life has..."_

_"Okay, that's it!" _Said Tony, who threw up his hands in surrender.

_"I'm outta here, Abby. Geez, take a pill or something, would you."_

_"Tony, wait, I need to tell you something!" _But Tony had flown the coup.

A few days later they were still working the case with every clue petering out. William Edwards had no enemies, no friends, no significant other, nothing to write home about. He lived alone, had a dull job as a clothing, uniform repair specialist which seemed to suit him, a modest checking account, nothing offshore that they could find, no recent deposits to a hidden savings account, nothing.

Someone had garroted this mousy, uninspiring, mediocre of a man for no apparent reason and they had spent more man hours in looking for the perp than if it had been a triple homicide. But, the man's murder deserved to be solved so they would work on it until it went polar. ice. cold.

Gibbs was pissed every time someone said, we got nothing, Boss; I have no further information, Gibbs; nothing more to report, Boss. Gibbs even threatened to call in the FBI if his agents were unable to do their jobs and find Something! They'd come in early and leave late, ate at their desks, and had no time for fooling around which was putting a serious hamper on Tony's plotting time.

When Gibbs' eagle eye disappeared for a minute, Tony told McGee that when this nightmare of a case was over, he'd get him back for the empty headed moron crack and McGee said Tony was drunk and misheard. McGee thought of all the things for this dimwit to remember while inebriated, it had to be that. Tim was in for a world of payback.

Gibbs came back with coffee for everyone and told them that he had not misheard that there was a waiting list for three new investigators that Human Resources had just released.

_"But, Boss, we've looked, we've hacked, well McGee has hacked, Ziva's been yakkin on the phone all morning." _Tony ignored the deathly glare.

_"We've checked his books, his comic books, his recipe books, his library visits, his playing cards, his Bingo cards, his puzzles...his puzzles? Wait a minute. McGee? Didn't you say that the only time he was on line was when he was playing that number game...Sudoku, yeah Sudoku. Was he playing alone or with someone?"_

McGee was on his keyboard before Tony stopped talking. He speedily did his magic while mumbling mumbo jumbo under his breath.

_"Harry Harris. He played with Harry every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The last day they played on line was Friday evening."_

_"You got an address for Harry, McGee?"_ McGee handed Gibbs a sticky note.

_"We'll take two cars."_

_"Gear up! DiNozzo with me."_

By the time they got back, they knew the idiot was guilty. He had spilled his guts to Ziva and McGee on the ride back to the office even though they told him to shut up because anything he said could be used against him in a court of law. All that was left was the paperwork.

Harry Harris was even more nondescript than the victim. He lived with his elderly parents and shared their government pension check because he had always been a sickly kid and a momma's boy. His only outstanding attribute was his gigantic, swelled head. HE was the Reigning King in the online number game of Sudoku, which he played twenty hours out of the day with over fifty different opponents and he never lost.

"_What's this game he's ranting about?"_ enquired Gibbs as he returned to his desk.

McGee put the Sudoku grid on the plasma screen.

_"It's a combinatorial-number placement puzzle game, Boss. It's usually played on hard copy, uh paper, like in a puzzle book. Ever since it was introduced online it has become extremely popular. I think they are up to the 7th world Sudoku Championship this year, which has been held in different parts of the world. There is eve National Sudoku team, which is surprisingly well attended in its travels, and positions on the team are highly coveted. When two people play together it's called Duidoku, which is what Harris was noted for. The algorithmic of Sudoku..."_

McGee turned mid-sentence from the screen to his audience to see DiNozzo's smirking countenance, Ziva's tolerant gaze and Gibbs, well there wasn't much of an expression on Gibbs' face but his eyes were twinkling. McGee's face got a little red as he quickly finished his oral essay.

_"Edward's and Harris competed to get a step closer to being on the team. Edwards won, Harris got angry and lured him to his basement to celebrate his win and used some copper wiring he had in his garage to strangle Edwards. _

_"Harris bragged he didn't realize his own strength and continued to tighten and saw the wire until he severed the head. He was under the delusion that he was highly intelligent because that's what his mama always told him and he figured he could throw the authorities off the scent by dragging the body to the golf course and staging the scene."_

McGee returned to his desk, mission accomplished, and stared his teammates down.

_"His Mama, McGee_?" said Gibbs, which had them all chuckling, even Gibbs in relief to have this ridiculous case solved.

Abby chose that moment to walk into the squad room with Simmons right behind her.

_"Hey, you guys laughing cause you solved the case, huh? Congrats. But Gibbs' team is the best, we all know that. When you guys dig in nothing stands in your way. No super beings power is more powerful than team Gibbs..."_

_"Abby!"_ said Gibbs, _"You need something?"_

_"Oh, no Gibbs, we're on our way to get lunch. Can we get you guys something? Lunch is on me. After all, super heroes have to eat too."_

_"Actually Abby, Tony is the one who found the clue that had us looking in the right direction. It was the only lead we had and fortunately it panned out..."_

While McGee was expounding on Tony's save with Abby and Ziva, Gibbs had turned on his computer and ponderously began typing up his report. His Agents could take a minute to relax and order a meal before they started their reports. It was Gibbs' only acknowledgement to them of a job well done.

Simmons, looking grim, approached Tony who was sitting at his desk debating what he wanted for lunch since Abby was buying.

_"I hear you're the big hero for finding the clue that got the case solved, huh, Tony? Leave it to you to find the most shitty clue in one of the most shittiest cases in the history of NCIS. _

_"What a joke. Too bad you can't use just some of your so called super powers to really help someone in need rather than strutting around like you've done something great over this dumb ass case!"_

Simmons was staring down at him with such loathing that Tony was at first taken aback and rendered speechless.

_"What did you just say?" _Tony said when he recovered his voice, as he stood to face Simmons. His voice was not loud but there was an icy edge to it that caught the attention of people nearby.

Realizing they were suddenly the center of attention, Simmons straightened and turned to face his audience.

_"Just telling Tony, job well done. You guys are the talk of NCIS. Good work. You ready Abby?"_

Simmons smiled as he strolled confidently towards Abby, who looked troubled and bit her lip but nodded she was ready to go.

After they left, Gibbs leaned away from his computer to look at Tony.

_"Trouble, Tony?"_

_"Naw, he's still a jealous jerk, Gibbs. You do know he thinks I'm expendable and he would fit much better in my slot if you got rid of me. What would you guys do without me?" _

Tony preened, causing Ziva to snort in derision and McGee to roll his eyes heavenward. Gibbs just kept his blue lasers on Tony for another minute before turning back to his computer.

_"Better be all it is Tony, otherwise you'd better speak up."_

_"Sure thing, Boss_."

Abby had confronted him in the employee's parking lot the next morning and tried to apologize for Simmons but Tony told her that if he had an issue with her boyfriend, which he did not, then he, Tony, would deal with him directly, not through Abby the intermediary.

_"But he's a good person, Tony, you just have to..."_

Abby stopped talking when Tony held up his hand. He started walking towards the building with Abby following.

_"Tony..."_

_"Excuse me, Abby, but what the hell is wrong with you?_

_"I. Don't. Care. Anything at all about Simmons. I never have and I never will. So if that's what your problem has been with me, Abby, well then, that's what it is, your problem." _Tony left her standing by the elevator and took the stairs.

_"Grab your gear," _was the first thing Tony heard when he entered the bullpen.

Now, they were back in the office discussing their most recent case. Ducky was talking to Gibbs at his desk and Palmer was at Tony's desk reading off a list of meds they had found at the scene.

The elevator doors opened and Abby stepped out followed by a tall, handsome man with blond hair and hazel green eyes. The man looked around curiously at the orange walls and said something to Abby who shook her head and answered him back with a smile.

Abby's companion's stride was easy and confident as he followed closely behind her but he stopped magnanimously to allow two women to cross his path, who turned back quickly to check him out. He was dressed smartly in a gray suit and carried a briefcase. Heads turned as he passed but they were ignored as he followed Abby in to the MCRT bullpen.

Ducky glanced up when the elevator dinged and he went still, which of course Gibbs took notice of. Gibbs kept an eye on Ducky while he watched the stranger approach.

Ziva's eyes got shiny at the extremely attractive man coming her way and she straightened her hair and reached for her lipstick.

McGee saw Ziva staring and drooling and turned to watch the stranger being led by a smilingly confident Abby who stopped at Tony's desk. Palmer felt someone at his back and turned to move out of the way.

Tony looked up when Palmer stopped talking.

"_Is that it, Palmer? I thou..."_

Tony stared at the stranger standing in front of his desk.

_**"What in the hell are you doing here, Anton?"**_

_**A/N **_This is just fan fic, all for fun. Real life though is sometimes harsh. For those on the East Coast, I hope you weathered the storm and are in good health.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine

Beta: Mike91848 Thanks for the basketball help

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter Six

"_**What in the hell are you doing here, Anton?"**_

And Tony recalled an unpleasant memory

FLASHBACK

Twenty-one years ago

I just got a message that there was another phone call from a woman who wouldn't leave her name, just a number. I know who it is though. Three years have gone by and I'm still not signing but she calls just to harass me and throw profanities at me.

And, yeah, it started out hard. I thought the life I had charted out for myself was over. My partial scholarship suddenly disappeared suspiciously due to the benefactor of the grant suddenly 'running out of funds.' I wasn't eligible for the basketball scholarship because of family income but this was before I became emancipated. By that time, well they had all been given out. I had the title to grandma's apartment but there was no way I was going to get rid of it and even if I had wanted to, the bitch might find out and try to take that away from me too.

I was screwed. Coach Trent said I was going to college no matter what but I doubted it was going to happen. So, I got kind of depressed, or more depressed. I was going to be out of school in a few weeks and homeless at 17. Grandma was dead and Janes, well I didn't want to bother him right then.

Coach and Betty didn't even ask me, just told me that I would be staying with them for the time being. I was so grateful but they wouldn't even let me thank them. They had fostered kids before and had a room already available. That was that as far as they were concerned. I said I'd pay them rent anyway as soon as I found a job.

So a few days before graduation I was laid up in my room. The Trent's had tried to persuade me to go to my graduation ceremony but I just didn't have it in me. Mrs Trent came to my room with a sandwich and milk because I hadn't wanted breakfast, and a letter.

I couldn't believe it. The letter said the original scholarship recipient had chosen another university and had forfeited his place. I had been next in line. It was a miracle or the Coach had done something, I didn't care, I was going to college on a full scholarship.

I still needed to get a part time job for extras but, I had room and board and food for the next four years. Excellent!

By that September, I was in Ohio, playing ball. The bitch called the coach trying to find out what address I was using for the gutter I had found to sleep in. When she had manipulated it so that I lost my scholarship, she was sure I'd be on my hands and knees crawling to her to sign those papers. Ms Betty cussed her out on the phone and hung up.

I'm not sure I like the Trent's being so involved in my problems. I found out that the Polaroid picture was not of Ms B but some doctored up picture with some woman sitting tied up with a hood covering her face. Probably the crazy cat woman. They told me it was Ms B and I believed them.

What if it had been for real? Coach had to wait 24 hours before he could declare me missing. The police just said I was a run-a-way. It's too much for them. I'm going to back off on our friendship. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to them because of me. I don't trust the bitch.

So, I answered the phone the next time she called. It'd been about a year since the last extremely unpleasant call and I needed my mind free and clear because we had a game coming up that was going to make the team or break it. Someone told me that I could get a restraining order against her phone harassment but I didn't really have any proof or time to waste.

I let her rant a full minute then when she paused, I told her that there were a lot of secret entrances in a mansion like that and I had heard a rumor that someone who knew the layout could sneak into a home and a woman could be found with her throat slit open by steel claws. I said she needed to take care.

Childish, I know, but it worked, she understood the threat. She shut up and I hung up. I made sure that I didn't actually threaten her because she was probably taping the conversation, well my part anyway, and she'd have the police on me before I could hide the claws.

So, now it was game time. This was it. The crowd was in a frenzy. I heard my name being yelled and I got even more revved up.

"To-nee! To-nee! To-nee!" Being chanted by thousands of adoring fans, even though we weren't playing in our home state was exhilarating. Gorgeous babes who threw themselves at me and scantily dressed cheerleaders added to the thrill. I was addicted to the sounds, the colors of scarlet and gray, and March madness. The presence of the television cameras was just icing on the cake.

Strategies were in place that I had set up. Ten of the best players were out on the court; five of them six foot birds of prey eyeing me with their cunning eagle eyes. The coach was screaming encouraging profanities at us and coded death threats at the other team.

It was the last three seconds of the last half. Sharp-eyed referees sweated along with the players as they frenziedly ran to keep up, and the table officials tried to stay in their seats.

The basketball felt like an old friend in my hand. As the point guard, I fingered my team the play that was going to win us this game. And I was going to do it when the time came. Whatever it took, I would flip, heave, scoop or fling this old and willing friend into that basket.

There it was. The defensive rebound, the bounce pass, the dribble, the throw and the ball. was. in, the whistle was blown, the clock stopped and the game was won! Crazy with the win of the day, fans on the perimeter and higher up screamed and gyrated victory's dance with the players' names chanted on their lips.

The traditional triumphant ride on tall shoulders along with head slaps and butt taps never got old. I shook hands with the home team, thanking them for playing, but more thankful they were losers. Champagne was poured over my head but I swallowed more on the sly than ended up on the floor.

So, yeah, I was the televised hero of the evening and it felt pretty good. In spite of my mortal enemy, the DiNozzo Family, and their dire need for everything in my life to go against me, I was still a valuable member of something important and there was nothing they could do about that.

The team was going back to the hotel along with a few hundred friends, fans and most importantly, babes, to par-tee. Plus, I was excited that I and a group of my frat brothers were taking our spring break in Cancun, Mexico, my first spring break away and not having to work a double shift at my part time job. My bag was packed with the essentials; phony driver's license which aged me to 21, and a couple of packets of condoms. Life was good.

Back at the hotel, it was my turn to get the beer so I was in the elevator headed down one flight from the party floor for the beer we had stashed in our suite. Music was blaring even when the elevator door closed and I was having a dance party all by myself. I stepped off the elevator and danced on clumsy but nimble feet down the hall to the beer room. I was stumbling around fumbling with the slippery key cause, let's face it, I was underage and drunk.

I had finally gotten the door open when suddenly I was pushed inside the dark room and I ended up on the floor. My coordination was all messed up so I couldn't get my feet under me before my arms were grabbed and a bag was roughly placed over my head and a gag shoved in my mouth.

I was struggling, trying to get my arms free and trying to yell through the gag. I kicked out low and got someone where it hurt because he yelled and groaned as he bent over clutching himself. I know this because the guy says, "_he kicked me in the balls again, damn it!"___

One of the jerks punched me in my stomach and it took everything in me not to vomit into the bag. I got punched again and I lost the battle and the vomit erupted with nowhere to go. So I was basically going to choke to death on beer and regurgitated chicken wings. I had stopped struggling by this time because, well, I couldn't breathe. A different voice I didn't recognize said, _"get the bag off his head idiot, we don't want him dead!" _

Ah, the voice of reason that didn't sound too bad for my continued health. Someone removed the bag from over my head along with the gag and for pay back, I turned toward the jerk holding my arm and spat the junk in my mouth as far as I could in his direction. I took in some good lungfulls of air while the guy was cursing in disgust trying to wipe the crap off of him while still trying to hold onto me. It was still dark in the room so I couldn't see who these guys were and they weren't saying a whole lot.

Then I heard, _"Come on, this is taking too long. I'll take care of the bastard here. Hold him, Sims!"_

Ah, now that voice I knew.

_"Well, well, if it's not the freak, fat Anton DiNozzo! Can't keep your hands off me, freaky, huh? Mommy not enough for you?"_

I should have known that punk wouldn't take kindly to me threatening his mommy. And, of course, she went crying to him with her phony, dry, calculating black tears. Yeah, and the name calling wasn't going to help me much either.

But I couldn't help it so I mocked him some more. _"I could recognize your squeaky voice and stinky smell anywhere, you jerk! What the hell are you doing?!"_

So, of course he answered me the only way a predictably mommy obsessed and fanatical bully could. _"Shut up, you pig! You're going to pay for calling mother and threatening her into hysterics. You're going to get what you deserve."_

Angela the bitch in hysterics? Anyway, Anton and his buddies proceeded to give me what I deserved. Two of them held me while Anton punched, kicked and basically beat the shit out of me. I couldn't keep my mouth shut and kept taunting him where I knew it would hurt.

_"Your bitching, whore mother put you up to this Anton? Is she going to reward you by crawling into your bed tonight all nakeddy...?"_

Anton picked up something from somewhere and with an animalistic growl, slammed it into my face. That shut me up. I saw stars and then nothing.

I came to on the floor and heard voices. I was in a world of pain but tried not to groan or move. My face was on fire and my stomach pretty sore where Anton had kicked me. Repeatedly! There was idle conversation going on around me, unconcerned, as though there wasn't a bloody body lying prone on the floor under their designer sneakers.

_"What time do we have to be at the airport, Anton?"_

_"Whatever. The pilot will wait for us. We have the plane for the day. Birthday present from father."_

_"You are one lucky dude, man. Your dad gives you anything you want."_

_"Don't call him my dad, Sims. Makes it sound kind of ordinary. He's above that. Mother says Father is glad to do things for me since his first try at a son was such a failure. That stinking bastard over there threatened my mother and I won't stand for it. I should kill him now!"_

_"Hey, easy now, calm down, Anton. You got him pretty good_._ Let's just go, man. They're going to be looking for the big hero, here, and we don't want to be here when they find him. He did look pretty damn good on the court tonight, though, Anton, great moves."_

_"Shut up, Brett!"_

Ah, the unknown guy finally had a name. Not that I wanted to get to know him any better. Brett, Sims and Anton kept talking, well Anton mostly, on and on about how I wronged his mother. I'm really starting to think there is something obscenely nasty going on between the two of them. Ugh!

I also figured out that these rich boy thugs with a jet plane at their disposal and a limousine with driver to take them to it, had found the stash of beer and had helped themselves. Not like they couldn't afford to buy their own damn beer.

One of them came over and shoved my shoulder. I couldn't help moaning aloud.

_"Hey, Anton, he's awake. Let's finish up and get out of here before we miss your birthday party."_

I recognized his best bud Sims voice close to my ear. _"Remember this the next time you think about kicking me in the balls, DiNozzo, because there won't be a third time"_

Searing pain, charring flesh and acrid smell testified to my burning skin as he used his expensive lighter on me and I let out a muffled scream.

Beer guzzling Anton came over with a beer can in hand and poured cold beer over me setting the burns on fire again.

_"Wake up, jerk! You call my mother again, Mr Superstar, and you'll wish you were dead!"_

I had a hard time keeping my mouth shut and my opinion of him and his mother to myself but I did because the pain in my face was so intense. Anton still got in a few more kicks to my back and legs before he was satisfied I had received sufficient punishment for this latest transgression. They left the room, whooping and hollering at their victory.

When the team came looking for me and more beer, I had passed out again. I woke up in the hospital with my jaw wired. It seems Anton had, with what must have been great force I was told by the doctor, slammed a glass ashtray into my face and broke my jaw. A few cracked ribs and a bruised liver were my other souvenirs of brotherly love, besides an assortment of bruises and burns.

I told the police who had done this to me, but guess what? There were quite a few well- paid, lying on a stack of bibles, witnesses who swore that Anton, Sims and Brett were never in Michigan. They were on a safari when I was getting beat up, or they were bull fighting in Spain, etcetera.

The gang of thuggy frat boys wore trendy black gloves along with their leather jackets and took their empty beer cans with them. The DiNozzo pilot said the plane was in Michigan to pick up business associates of Mr DiNozzo but there were no other passengers. The cops said there was nothing they could do.

I had to stay in this hospital for two weeks. I missed spring break, Cancun, and the rest of the season. I ate nothing but shakes for 8 weeks and lost too much weight. I didn't get any visitors from fans because I had been admitted under an assumed name to avoid publicity. The team had to go back to Ohio so I was left there alone. I was pathetic, lonely and sad. The pity party I indulged in was bitter and angry even though getting angry never seemed to get me anywhere. The taste of my victory had turned to sour grapes, **again.**

One thing I had learned from all of this? I would hate Anton DiNozzo and anything that was his for the rest of my life.

I just wanted to find a way to be able to walk away from an encounter with those people and feel like I had won a round. Just once.

END OF FLASHBACK

THE PRESENT

I was writing down the plethora of meds as Palmer read them off to me from our newest victim's medicine cabinet. There should be a law; this guy ate drugs like candy. Suicide, accident or maybe something else; he had a beautiful wife way out of his league.

_Ah, Kate, I miss my scolding's from you for being such a stereotypical pig. If you only knew, I'd just say stuff like that to get you going, woman. Dr Kate's sister says you loved playing along most of the time, but sometimes I irritated you to hell. _

Palmer stopped talking while I was fondly reminiscing and I was surprised because there was no way he had come to the end of this guy's candy store stock.

When I looked up, I kind of froze for a moment, then I was seeing bolts of red pitchforks behind my eyes and I felt flushed because my blood pressure had just shot up to 200. Where was Ducky when you were about to stroke out?

I surreptitiously slid my weapon drawer slightly open for easy access to my gun in a calm but over-reacted way and confronted the man standing in front of my desk.

"_What the hell are you doing here, Anton?"_

I hadn't seen the man for years and I had despised him even longer when I allowed myself to think about him which was every once in a while when my jaw would ache.

He hadn't changed, just aged. He still had the same desperate, vengeful eyes and disdainful expression he had always had when he looked at me ever since we were children. I know the same expression of loathing was on my face and duly reflected back at him.

Abby, who had brought the guy in, jiggled in excitement beside Anton calling attention to herself. I spared her an unbelieving, are-you-insane look. What in the hell was wrong with this woman? When had she become so obtuse?

Anton and I stared at each other like two kick-boxers ready to back-fist each other out of the ring and onto the hard cement floor. And how could she have missed the unwelcoming, feral snarl I had greeted him with. Yet with childish enthusiasm, she plowed ahead in thick-headed obliviousness, even cozily slipping her hand through his arm.

Excitedly, she blundered ahead.

_"Tony, this is what I've been trying to tell you. This is so exciting. Remember that party that all of you were so rude not to attend...even though you had been invited, and would have had a great time by the way. But, anyway, you see, Matt introduced me to Anton here, who is his best friend, forever, who, come to find out, well, you two are related but hadn't seen each other in years...So Anton needed you to do something really important, Tony, something that is close to my heart, so I said of course I would be more than happy to..."_

"_Hold on, Abby, please!" _I didn't exactly yell at her but I spoke firmly enough that she got the point and shut her mouth.

I hadn't taken my eyes off of crazy Willie there and saw the sly smirk slither on his face as though he had pulled something over on me. And in reality, it looked like he had. Anton and Agent Matt Simmons were close friends and Abby was in the middle of it. What was I missing?

What the Hell! I got up from my chair and walked around my desk where Anton stood as though he owned the place. I was surprised, the little fat weasel was almost as tall as I was and well built. I guess he had learned some disciplines in his over indulged, pampered life.

Stepping up to him, I jabbed my finger in his chest non-too-gently to get his attention and repeated in his face.

"_ . here?" _He just grunted as he pushed my hand away and reached for his briefcase.

"_You know why I'm here, quit playing the fool! The lawyer already discussed this with you. I am aware of your attention deficit difficulties so I will resort to being redundant!"_

Anton had enunciated his last sentence so slowly and precisely to me that even I thought he was talking to a moron.

_"Yeah?" _I interrupted crudely, cutting into his well-prepared spiel before he could bore me some more with his insults and rhetoric.

_"About as redundant as standing here talking to you isn't like butting my head against a stone wall? When I said NO to the lawyer's idiotic demands, like I would ever stoop to helping you or any of your kin out, you took that as an invitation to barge into my place of employment, a Federal Agency, no less, to try and force me to agree to your demands?_

_"I should just kick your ass now, Anton, and spare myself any more time having to breathe the same foul air as you. Get out of here! And take your crap with you!" _

Anton was already losing control of his ever volatile temper as his light eyes darkened and his pale face mottled from the neck up. I couldn't believe I was even related to this fair-haired boy with his pasty skin and blonde locks and I use to wonder if the bitch hadn't found some other randy, albino dogs house to screw in and make miserable.

But Anton and I resembled each other in appearance like all DiNozzo men; brother's maybe or first cousins. Bet it ate at his craw too 'cause I got the looks first, he was just a poor carbon copy creep with his poor substitute of a name for Anthony.

Anton continued removing papers from his briefcase in rigid determination and shoved them in my face. _ "You bastard! You will listen! The papers are signed. Everything is turned over to you. The family will be out of the mansion by the end of the month. What more do you want? Isn't this enough incentive for you to do something decent for a change?" _

_"Seriously, Anton? Decent?" _

How old was this guy, five? You call breaking someone's jaw with a piece of glass, decent? He still believed that brainwashing crap the bitch had indoctrinated in him. Yeah, I'd do something for him and his progeny alright, but it wouldn't be anything he would consider decent.

Suddenly, I was just sick of this whole mess. I was sick of him and his papers and I just wanted him gone! I was sick of Abby and her interfering, naive self. I had just decided to tell him why it would not be a good idea for his relative to get the kidney they were so desperate to have, when he slapped the papers on my desk, sorted through them and pulled out two sheets.

"_The information contained in here is separate from the original issue. I suggest you read it before you make any irrevocable decisions! You will be contacted tomorrow as I am sure you'll do the right thing, for yourself as well as the other party."_

_"Did you just threaten me, Anton? You do know that I am a Federal Agent, right?" _I felt my neck hairs bristling warily.

_"Why, not at all, Tony." _My name on his lips sounded obscene. Of course, he was going to get in the last word. One-up Tony as usual with the info in those two pieces of paper going to be my downfall.

"_Now, if someone will show me out, I'll be more than happy to oblige and 'take my crap with me'." _his laugh was truly unpleasant.

I'd show him out the nearest open elevator shaft if it would get him out of my face sooner. He adjusted his suit jacket and lapels as though he needed a tailor **and** a new suit after stooping in the mire to have a conversation with me. Anton was in control again and he had the upper hand.

I beckoned to Abby who clomped over to escort him out. His contempt was obvious as he looked around at the office, my desk, the other eavesdropping Federal Agents and clerical staff, until he finally got back to me where he 'tipped his cap' and sneered in my face as though to say this was all I deserved. He smiled charmingly at Abby and gallantly offered her his arm. She tripped over herself getting him to the elevator; poor deluded woman did not have a clue.

I went back to my desk, closed my gun drawer and opened the one with the deodorizer spray can. After liberally spraying my desk, the air and myself, I breathed a little easier without the stench of supercilious self-delusionment that resulted in privileges publicly worn by Anton DiNozzo clogging up my nose.

Okay, it was awfully quiet in the office even for the night shift. When I looked around, it was obvious why. Gibbs was at his desk but I think he had just sat down from standing rigidly at attention during Anton's unwarranted visit. Ziva stood in front of her desk but hadn't relaxed her stance yet. Ducky and Palmer were standing together at Gibbs desk and McGee had just returned to his desk.

I remember Tim rising from his chair and standing beside and a little behind me when Anton had come in with Abby. He had stayed in place and shushed Abby when she tried to interrupt. Abby had turned to McGee in annoyance at the sharp, disapproving tone he had used.

McGee had stubbornly jutted his chin out, not willing to take it back or stutter an apology to her even though he was expecting her to argue when she didn't get her way.

Sure enough, _"How dare you, McGee?" _came out of her mouth while she was still clutching Anton's arm. _"You have no idea what's going on here, __**so just butt out!**__'" _She didn't have a problem loudly putting him in his place, either.

McGee's silent appeal to Ducky had the Medical Examiner at Abby's side where he quietly but firmly told her to remove herself from the vicinity before she caused more trouble than she already had. He had a firm hold of her arm while he led her away.

"_But, Ducky, no, you don't understand..."_

_"No, **you **don't understand. Please be quiet, Abby!"_

Ah, Proby. Good man to have at your back where he stood the whole time that star-gate snake was trying to mess with my head and had only just now walked back to his desk when I started to spray and he started to sneeze violently. I think I got him in the eye, sorry McGee.

Now, I had five sets of eyes staring at me. Ducky looked at me proudly, knowing that I had overcome that brief thought of engaging in behavior that would qualify me for the loony bin where I would be permanently strapped on the couch and spilling my dark-set and abnormal thoughts, something I always feared would happen.

The desire to spray that can until it was empty then another can, then stealing cans from my co-workers drawers and then raiding the utility closet for cans and spraying them until empty had been a fleeting thought I had overcome pretty quickly, though I was still disgusted with myself for having the thought in the first place.

The medical terminology I had given my ailment was DiNozzoitis repetitiveness viralitis, though there was an official medical term for it, and it was related to stress. I was almost 42 years old and I had been suffering from the disease since I was 12 years old, traumatized and alone. It didn't matter what the activity was as long as it was repetitive and I could do it for hours. My remissions lasted only as long as the DiNozzo bugs stayed away from me.

I continued internally lamenting my sorry state of sanity when I realized I couldn't sit here stupidly holding an empty spray can any longer and had to first answer my teams silent questions and second I was going to have to read Anton's two pieces of Judas paper.

_"So, what's going on, DiNozzo? _ Was Gibbs surprising outburst, well, quietly phrased question.

_"Not a thing, Boss. That was Anton DiNozzo, Abby's new best friend."_ I said for Abby's benefit as she had just gotten off the elevator to return to the lab.

Abby let out an indignant squawk and turned to me ready to defend her position but Gibbs blue censored gaze held her in place. Ziva was frankly annoyed at being kept in the dark two seconds two long as she glared at me.

_"Answer Gibbs question, Tony. What is going on? Jealous boyfriend of your latest bimbo?"_ As usual, she showed her irritation by her snide remarks couched in lighthearted banter, but I just felt unaffected by her pettiness and her one tract mind.

_"That was my estranged half-brother Anton DiNozzo. His kid, Gregor DiNozzo needs a kidney transplant and every other family member has been tested and none of them match." _

I had done some very minor research on my own to see what I was up against.

_"You do not have a brother, Tony." _Ziva said this with such absolute conviction_. _I had learned that it just makes you look incredibly stupid when you blurt something out for which you will later wish you could bite your tongue off for ever opening your mouth.

_"Do you want me to tell you this or not, Agent David? Your Mossad dossier notwithstanding, I have six estranged half siblings, none of whom I know or wish to get to know." _I raised my eyebrows in her direction daring her to argue. Geez, spare me the arrogant assumptions.

I wasn't in the mood for any more people tonight assuming they knew me and everything about me. First Anton, then Abby, now Ziva? I looked over at Gibbs, who had relaxed back in his chair and remained typically speechless. Ducky had left for some tea and had dragged an unwilling Palmer along with him, stating they did not need to be privy to any further revelations at this time. McGee held a wet tissue over his right eye but was listening attentively. And there was Abby, who wasn't going anywhere until she had her say.

I ignored Ziva's obvious surprised disbelief at not only a family of mine she didn't know about, but that she had obviously miss-judged her superior investigative expertise. 

_"The DiNozzo family has some property that belongs to me which they have had tied up in court for twenty five years. They assume by releasing the property, I would be willing to get tested and then possibly donate a kidney to one of their relatives."_

_"The DiNozzo family, Tony? Their relatives? You keep saying that. Are you not a part of this DiNozzo family? If you are not, then what awful thing did you do that you are aligned...sorry, no, alienated from this family?" _

Ziva's way at getting back at me for so-called spurious slurs against Mossad_? _

_"Yeah, well, I'm still trying to figure that one out, Ziva." _

Before she could make another cutting remark, Abby got her opinion off her chest. Sounding annoyed, she asked why I wouldn't even consider donation, being that if it were her, she would be on that steel table in a nanotechnological second getting her stomach flayed open and her organs scooped out and frozen. Now she was going to flay me for not believing the way she did? Did she even realize or care that if I gave up one of my kidneys, my job as a Federal Agent would be over?

Abby's unwanted opinion was duly noted. Then, previously silent McGee suddenly turned into McGibbering with a singular question for Abby.

_"That's awfully coincidental, Abby. Matthew Simmons and Anton DiNozzo very good friends, as you put it, over a long period of time and he never mentioned that he knew Tony's estranged family? I know that Simmons comes from wealth, he doesn't have a problem flaunting it so more than likely he and Anton were raised together in the same environment such as school or their families ran in the same circles."_

McGee looked around at his audience and noted he had caught our attention. It was obvious that McNerdy had put a lot of thought into this, behind my back I have to say and Gibbs back too if his face was any indication. But that's the way the guy was. He'd sit at the computer until his fingers fell off or he found the answer he was looking for, whichever came first. So when we all showed an interest in what he was saying, he continued uninhibited.

_"I always felt there was something deeper going on in his apparent dislike of Tony, which by the way, he never tried to hide or disguise either. Could be the reason for his hostility towards Tony was caused by his taking sides with Anton DiNozzo's issues which, I am forced to conclude, would be considered a conflict of interest in that he has been assigned to this team on several occasions as back up."_

I looked around to see if Ducky had returned and was giving one of his soliloquies but no, it was still Tim and he wasn't finished.

_"Not only that, but his antagonism towards Tony could put him, Tony that is, in danger in the field if Matt's loyalty to Anton goes deeply enough that he hesitates to use proper force to cover Tony's back. These feelings of Matt's may be ambivalent, granted, because he appears to be an adequate agent, but you never know. And the man appears to have an intimate knowledge of the family and probably knows Gregor DiNozzo well. People's emotions are always affected more when a child is involved, and I understand Gregor DiNozzo is highly intelligent and musically gifted. _

_"Also, ...well, it goes even deeper. I'm pretty certain that...no, I'm absolutely sure that Matt Simmons is the boy's uncle and that his sister was the boy's mother...and...well..." _

McGee seemed hesitant, almost as though he was telling secrets out of class that perhaps I didn't know or would be hurt by hearing. Thanks for caring McGee but nothing you had to say about those strangers could hurt me any more than I had already been. I was just getting ready to tell him to just spit it out...

_"Just spit it out,McGee." _When Gibbs did it for me.

_"Yeah, okay, well Anton DiNozzo's affair with underaged TraciAnn Simmons; she was sixteen at the time, he was 22, resulted in her getting pregnant. Either she gave up the child or he was taken from her a few days after he was born but he ended up being adopted by Anthony, Sr. and Angela DiNozzo. The girl, TraciAnn, committed suicide by cutting her wrists a year later."_

McGee had been perturbed when he read that.

_"Look, there was always something about Simmons that made me a little uneasy, so yeah, I did a little research and now, it all makes a lot more sense. Simmons is more than likely a good man and a good Agent, don't get me wrong, I just don't think, under the circumstances, especially if anything happens to the boy that DiNozzo should be out in the field with him. Sorry, Tony."_

_"Don't know what you're sorry about Tim. Thanks for doing the research."_

Gibbs had gotten up and walked over to stand at McGee's desk after having heard him out. He carried a frown on his already lined face.

_"Yeah, McGee, this is something that is going to have to be discussed with Vance so thanks for the heads up. Better safe than having DiNozzo's sorry head blown off in friendly fire." _

Gee, thanks Boss! I didn't say that out loud but he looked at me anyway shaking his head still frowning as though to say, 'only you, DiNozzo, only you.'

There was no obvious reaction on my part, one way or the other. This was just another case the team was investigating for possible ramifications within the department. 'No federal agent should potentially be put in harm's way because of any internal unresolved issues that may exist between agents whose interaction in the field could prove detrimental to one's health without proper backup.'

McGee could properly identify, if asked, the Federal Standards of Employment Hand Book information regarding the code number, docket number, make, model and year of the aforementioned gobbledygook regulations that had just spurted in my head about why Matt Simmons duplicity could not be tolerated in the field of law enforcement. In this field, if you have a grievance against someone you work with or are responsible for, you have an obligation to report such feelings for the safety of both the grieved and the griever blah, blah.

For me, Matt Simmons duplicity covered more than just on the job ambiguity. A megawatt lightbulb flash to my stupid brain and it all became clear. Matt Simmons wasn't just any run of the mill friend of Anton DiNozzo. Matt Simmons was his best friend. **I had been had again!**

Little Matt was the skunk who had helped Anton drag a ton of mud in the back of a motorized mini dump truck and helped dump the mud onto the scrubbed and shined tiled floor that Carla, one of the maids, and I had just spent the morning on our hands and knees doing to the bitches strict standards.

He was the friend who helped in Anton's attack against me at my grandmother's farce of a memorial service. He was the thug I had kicked in the balls, twice. Matt Simmons had held me down while his best bud broke my jaw. He was the one so indifferent as to step in my blood then complain about his 'damn dirty new sneakers' as he cleaned them on my pants leg while I lay barely conscious on the floor. He showed what kind of a public servant he would be when he used his shiny gold cigarette lighter to burn holes in my legs and arms when I was down on the ground and defenseless.

Another flash, and the snide remarks, the sly grins guarding their secrets, the wool pulled over my eyes that the knowledge of which would be beyond humiliating to me if found out, all of it made sense now. I got it now!

Simmons was the Sims in, _'get him, Sims; hold him down, Sims; go ahead_ _burn him, Sims.__**' **_**Yeah, that Sims!**

God damn them to hell! Their attempts to ruin my friendship with Abby, and to use her naïveté against her because she always made the mistake to trust a person at their word was beyond cruel. Their callous attempt to take something so dear to her heart as organ transplantation to get back at me would be devastating to her, and made them the lowest scum in the pond of scum.

To alienate me from McGee by Simmons' attempt to awaken hidden avarice in him by inviting him to 'come play golf with just me and a friend,' or 'bar hopping with the rich and famous', or, 'a great party my friend is giving in Spain this weekend', or, 'your books are great, you don't see me making fun of them like DiNozzo'.

And Simmons attempts to ingratiate himself with Gibbs that was so obvious and pathetic to watch. The list could go on and on if I allowed it.

Okay, I had been played by those two, and the bitch that was behind it. I had been made a fool, again, because I really didn't recognize the grownup Simmons as Sims, one of my arch enemies. I could hear them laughing behind my back right now with drinks in hand, probably other friends around, maybe the bitch seated on her throne, on the verandah with the fans gently blowing and their expensive perfumes and colognes stinking up the air.

But I'd deal with it. I had to. I'd deal with Matt Simmons and I'd deal with Anton DiNozzo for ever thinking that they could attack me by hurting my friends! I was done running away and avoiding the issues. Me, the ultimate dumb-assed fool for letting my grandmother's wishes be deterred because it was just easier to coast along, but this time they'd gone too far.

"_Everybody go home, that includes you Abby. We'll talk some more tomorrow after I've talked to Vance. We still have to work on the case we got today so get on that in the morning._

_"And, Abby, I'm going to assume that you knew nothing of Matt Simmons and Anton DiNozzo's prior long-term relationship. Now, I'm asking that you not repeat any of this to Simmons at least until I have talked to Vance. This is confidential, Abby, until it has been resolved. Can you do that, Abby?"_

Abby didn't look happy. _"Matt hasn't done anything wrong, Gibbs, and no, I didn't know anything about any prior relationship between Matt and Anton until the party the other day and just now, the same as you. I tried to tell Tony but he wouldn't listen to me!" _

Yep, in her eyes this was all my fault. She gave me an accusing look and glared at McGee for his snooping abilities.

"_**Can**__ you keep this confidential, Abby?" _Gibbs repeated and Abby nodded her head and said_, "I can do that, Gibbs." _She then turned and practically ran to the elevator.

McGee and Ziva left shortly after. I sat staring at those papers until Gibbs head slapped me into the here and now.

_"You can read those papers now, read them at my house or go home and read them. But just staring at them 'til your blue won't give you x-ray vision, DiNozzo."_

_"Funny, Boss. Just had a revelation of sorts about some things that I need to think about. I'm outta here now, but if you could come in a little early," _I saw his look. _"Okay, I'll come in a little earlier and could we just go over some things before you go to see Vance?"_

He raised his eyebrows but just said, "_I'll see you tomorrow at six a.m. Go home!"_

_"Night, Boss." _

I knew what was in those two pieces of paper, didn't need x-ray vision for that. Information that could put me, a Federal Agent, behind bars for life. Yeah, all I would need to do to shut them up about this was to agree to hand over my kidney. Even though I went out of my way to stay out of their way, that's how far the DiNozzo family would go to harm me.

A/N Thanks for reading. 'Til next time

.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I do not own any part of NCIS and am making no money

BETA reader Mike 91848 He's good so all mistakes are mine

More Flashbacks ahead

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter Seven

I may have raced out of the parking garage at work, but I drove sedately enough through the dark streets that were still wet from an earlier rain. Too late to go for a swim in the unheated pool, too lonely in the spa without Margret, too tired to use the exercise equipment. Play the piano? Maybe, to relax before I tackled the next hurdle thrown at me.

I stopped for pizza realizing that I was, in fact, hungry. While I waited inside cozy Mama Leona's and had calmed down somewhat, I truly wondered how in the hell Matt Simmons had passed all the psych tests required to get this job. He practically set me on fire when he couldn't have been older than 17 or 18.

He was vindictive, callous and revengeful and held a mighty long grudge. How could none of those adverse qualities not been red-flagged by the examiners and how had he worked at NCIS for years without being reported for...something? Maybe he was bribing or blackmailing or both? Something wasn't right.

He had invaded my domain, but why? To keep an eye on me for Anton and the bitch? Please, that was ludicrous. A private investigator could have done a better job. I didn't recognize him. I had never seen him as an adult, just a guy in a dark room hissing curses and warnings in my ear, with hot flashes of pure fiery agony in his hand. That's my memory of Sims, not the guy who came to work every day dressed nattily in a blue blazer and designer jeans with mismatch colored socks, and who signed his name Matthew Simmons on his sloppy reports.

Pizza box in hand, I let myself in and did the routine things; storing my weapons, checking the mail, note from my gardener about some shrubs he wanted to replace. I wasn't stalling reading those papers Anton had so smugly thrown on my desk. I already knew what the smoking gun was so it just wasn't uppermost in my mind, but I would get to them.

There was a phone message from my attorney, CC. Strange, he never called me, just did what I asked and sent me a bill. We had been basketball teammates and were frat brothers and he was a very good attorney but he had a major problem with me.

He told me up front he thought I was a mealy-mouthed, yellowed-bellied, piss pants, cowardly, ignorant fool for letting my rightful inheritance, that my grandmother had wanted me to have, stagnate in court for more than half my life!

He said he didn't want to know me, talk to me or socialize with me until I grew some balls and got my head out of my ass and leave him be so he could go after Angela the bitch DiNozzo and the rest of those crazies and grind them into pulverized dust and let the hot wind take them back to hades where they shoulda never left!

So. That's where he and I stood for the last two years. He'd call every once in a while to see if I'd changed my mind and what the hold-up was, cuss me out when nothing had changed and hang up. It was always good to hear from him. Tomorrow, I'd make his day and let him do what he wanted and we'd finally fight it out in court. He was right. It had been 25 years too long that I let the bitch dictate my life to me!

The papers I had left in my jacket pocket were crumpled but readable. Basically, it was information from a private investigators firm reporting what they had found on one Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. These people had some McFurtive level snoopers on their side because this information had been truly hidden in plain sight. Somebody had used some major skills to find it. But it had been years and it had been inevitable.

The information they had gleaned appeared to make me, Federal Agent DiNozzo, a shady character on the take, and I had purportedly squirreled close to twenty million dollars in off shore banking accounts deposited under fictitious names. The report said they had not found the source of this income yet but they would keep digging.

Oh, come on! It was closer to thirty million, and the names weren't fictitious. Dummies!_"_

Someone had written on a little blue sticky note stuck on page two that said this information could remain personal and confidential and to expect a phone call on Monday morning regarding a previously discussed matter. Imagine that.

The doorbell rang just then and one guess who that might be. "_Hey, Boss. Couldn't sleep?"_

_"I have no problem sleeping, DiNozzo, when my guts not telling me to get over here and kick your ass for keeping me awake."_

_"Your guts awake, Boss? Maybe it's hungry. I got pizza!"_

_"DiNozzo!_

He wasn't in the mood, and suddenly, neither was I. He had come over here missing his sleep because he didn't want to wait 'til the morning to see what I had gotten myself into now.

"_Sorry, Boss. Sit down. I want you to read something."_

I handed over the two sheets of paper while I got him a beer and put the box of pizza on the coffee table. He sat on the sofa and reached for a piece while I went to my room and got my lock box from the closet and the key from my sock drawer. The box contained letters from my loved ones, and correspondences from ones not loved, and some from lawyers I hated worse than Gibbs hated lawyers, except for my frat brother of course and he just told me what he thought about me loud and clear over the phone.

I don't know what expression Gibbs saw on my face when I sat down across from him but he put the half eaten slice of pizza back in the box.

_"That's an awful lot of money, DiNozzo. Can you explain it to the internal revenue service so they don't get the wrong idea?"_

_"Yeah, I can, Boss."_

_"Good! So is this what you wanted to show me?" _

And just like that, everything was alright between us, no explanation expected unless I wanted to explain it. No going off half-cocked, judgmental and condemning already convinced of my guilt like Anton and his mother were. Granted, he needed to know where the money came from, that was his job. But he'd hear me out first, that was his job also.

_"That, and...just read this, Gibbs." _I handed over the letter my mother had written to my father when she was finally freed from her purgatory. I had never shown it to anyone before, except Margret. When he got to the part where she wrote that she hated me and wished I had never been born, and how she had made them put her to sleep so she wouldn't have to see me and how she didn't care what happened and I was an abomination, well, anyway, you get the picture.

Gibbs looked at me after reading that part as though he wanted to say something but just shook his head instead and continued reading. I reached for the letter when he was done and put it on the table.

He never says much so it wasn't surprising when he didn't offer empty platitudes or apologize for something that wasn't his fault. He rubbed his chin and mouth and then cleared his throat, sure signs of discomfort in a man who never gets nervous.

_"How did you get this, Tony? How old were you?"_

_"Oh, about 8 or 9. I thought my mother was dead otherwise why would she leave me alone in that hell-hole? So I got up the courage to ask my father if I could go see her grave and pay my respects, maybe bring her some flowers. I know she didn't love me but I remember someone reading me a story or telling me about when you give a flower that means that you love that person, or that person could love you. _

_"So anyway, he had a good laugh about it and told me to read the letter she had left when she dumped me on him. So I stood there and he made me read the letter out loud and when I was done, he told me to keep the letter and he hoped I had learned something from it. He said that my mother hated me and that he had no feelings for me, either. But I still can't say that I learned anything from the letter after all this time." _

I said all of this matter-of-fact because it didn't matter anymore. But I guess it still mattered because Gibbs was affected by it.

"_Jesus Christ!" _Gibbs uttered gruffly.

_"Yeah, well...You okay, Boss?"_

_"Tony...God…that was criminal! To give that to a child...your father needs to pay for that!"_

_"Come on, Boss. That was a long time ago. Let me get through this so you can talk to Vance tomorrow." _

I wasn't used to seeing Gibbs being so outwardly affected by anything before. Stoic was his middle name except when bad things happened to children so I guess he was being true to form, I had been a child when this bad thing had happened to me.

"_I'm not stopping you, DiNozzo, just get on with it." _but there was no heat behind his words.

There, that was the Gibbs that I know and love. So, now that that was out of the way, I started to tell him what had happened to me in Philadelphia and after, and how it all related to the letter.

Flashback

17 years ago

Philadelphia, City of brotherly love, the Ritz Carlton 5-star hotel, top floor luxury suites. I read the note left on my desk while I was picking up a suspect with my partner, Edwards. The department was offering overtime for guys and gals in uniform or for detectives like me who wanted to don a uniform for this special detail.

There was a rumor the Vice President would be in attendance and confirmed intel that several heads of the armed forces would be there. Big business would also be represented with CEO's from companies with Government contracts.

All of this activity stemming from efforts to strengthen anti-terrorism legislation. And also to expand law enforcement powers to help combat increased terrorism, treat the threat of bin Laden and his fatwa with greater diligence, among other things.

The police departments were most interested in improving the effectiveness and communication of intelligence and law enforcement and its effects on business.

My partner said he'd get his old uniform cleaned and squeeze into it to see how the rich and famous big-wigs partied. He didn't need to squeeze into it though he had kept in good shape. The detail would last from Thursday to midday Sunday. I could use the OT myself, my car had been acting up, and I was thinking of moving into a bigger place.

So, my partner and I were assigned to stand guard at the main entrance inside the hotel as a show of police presence. If the vice president and his wife were here, they had been scurried through the back entrance and into the service elevators to their suites and we had not been made privy of it.

The participants had started to arrive on Thursday to attend different seminars and they were in and out of the hotel all afternoon. Today was the Friday night welcoming ball reception and the place was already packed with the tuxedoes and ball gowns and snooty noses in the air, and perfectly put-on smiles on made up faces.

My partner and I were like two blue bookends on either side of the revolving door, making sure the traffic kept moving, and some of this traffic could not have been in their right minds because otherwise how could they mistake me for a doorman? Come on, I had a badge and carried a gun. So if I heard one more, _"Get my bags, sonny." _I was going to pull said gun and use it.

The little pieces of paper with telephone numbers from the women who came through that door were intriguing and flattering. I had met most yesterday and some of them were too old for me; even grandmotherly in age, but fun, looking for a young, handsome, stud like me to parade around with. I chuckled under my breath at my own fanciful ego.

The other pieces of papers, though, with names like, Candy, Susie, Brandi, were well worth taking a second look at later. My partner started calling me Tony Stallony after he found out what Stallone meant in Italian. I laughed and told him he was just a happily married jealous fool.

The revolving doors started turning again and a group of people stepped out and paused a few steps into the elegant lobby blocking anyone else's entry. Someone was going to have to tell these nincompoops to get their butts moving but right now they were involved in snooty conversation and high society gossip crap.

My partner felt the same way and he wasn't about to put up with hoity-toitiness in silence so he very politely said, "_please keep moving," _ and two of the heads turned to see who had the nerve to speak to them like that. When I saw their profiles, I almost choked on my tongue.

It could not be!

Just, no!

I felt my breathing quicken, my heart rate accelerate, my mouth go dry.

Anton DiNozzo had turned to glare at my partner. Angela DiNozzo glared, huffed her irritation and turned back around.

I hadn't moved from my spot by the door, not a muscle. I was paralyzed with...I don't know. I couldn't get myself to move, could hardly breathe, now. I stared straight ahead and didn't blink. My eyes were burning for lack of a little moisture. I just stood there hiding in a corner like I used to do. The things I hated most in this world were all standing there in their finery and I couldn't confront them with any backbone to **do something or say anything! **I just wanted them or me to vanish.

When the revolving door started revolving again, I shook myself free of the ice cube I felt encased in and turned and lowered my head so my cap concealed more of my face. Just as I turned, another man and woman stepped out and the man looked at me briefly and turned away. The double-take came a second later when Antoney, the traitor, DiNozzo looked back at me and blinked. He stumbled into the female in front of him, his eyes opened wide in shock.

I kept repeating in my head, please don't, please don't, but he did.

"_**Tony?" **_

Could this get any worse? I pulled everything dark I had from inside of me like I used to do back in that Gehenna house and straightened my back and wiped any expression off my face like I was made of granite. I was the original dead man walking.

The group all turned as one to stare at Antoney who was staring at me.

You could hear a pin drop in that noisy, loud and unpleasant moment it took for the rest of the group to recognize me and unite for a common purpose; to make my life a living hell. I was a police officer, God dammit, a detective with a gun in the name of the law!

_"My partner said to keep moving! Please keep moving out of the way of traffic!" _

My voice was as cold as the inside of an iceberg, as my sire's had been to me all of my life. My dead eyes reflected back at him had no spark of light shining through and no indication or sign whatsoever that I knew him or any of them from a hole in the head. And wonder's, the man flinched ever so slightly as though something I did caused that reaction in a man who had only shown me his hate.

I saw the grin start on Anton's smug face and heard his mother's gleeful laugh of decadent joy as they stared at me. The man who had spawned me out of distaste and disgust stood next to her, his expressionless face rivaling my own.

Anton was laughing outright now, mocking, taunting, with his finger pointing at my uniform like he was still that 9-year-old fat spoiled brat in a dressy cashmere suit with short pants, laughing at the sight of the boy zombie bumbling with his hands on the wall, clumsily stumbling down the stairs in a filthy, torn suit and flappy shoes, a caricature of the well-dressed adults in the room who stood at the bottom of the stairs gaping up at him.

I thought of my waking nightmares, my periods of absence of self, and my real desire to put a bullet in each and every one of their heads surfaced from the recesses of my mind. I had a gun with more than enough bullets, it would be so easy. I could taste it.

Something must have shown on my face that was more than hate. I hadn't moved but maybe I had. My right hand could have twitched just the slightest toward my gun. Anton stopped laughing. Only my half-lidded eyes moved when I looked at him, and the evil thing that was his mother, and the spineless jelly, soft white-bread underbelly that was his father, back and forth, with my lifeless eyes.

_"Tony?"_

I heard my name called again, almost a plea. I turned toward the voice; Antoney, the traitor's. I stared without fervor into his eyes and spoke profound words directly to him.

_"Keep moving! You're blocking the door! There are people still trying to get in, keep moving! _And his face changed and his expression fell from light expectation to a shadowy dark disappointment.

After that it was easy. Even though eons had seemed to pass in slowed down time, it had only been a few moments. I came out of my funk and all I saw before me was a group of strangers, fancily dressed and ordinary. I felt nothing, not even the cold any longer or the heat of my anger.

"_I'd liked to speak with you, Anthony. Come to my suites later this evening, around eleven."_

Angela DiNozzo looked at her husband like he had lost his freakin' mind but no one could have been any more shocked and horrified than I to hear that hated voice, directed at me, coming out of that man's mouth. The sound made my skin crawl. The thought of being in the same room with him turned my stomach and I didn't try to hide how I felt. Anton saw my expression as they all did, and took an angry step towards me but his father's peremptory, _"don't, Anton!" _stopped him in his tracks.

When the doors started to move again I turned my attention to the newcomers and answered a question from a guest Senator's pretty daughter. The little note she slipped me was pretty pink and prettily scented. A definite call back. When I turned back around, the ordinary, dressed up strangers had vanished for places elsewhere.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. My partner Edwards had questions but he held them back. When my shift was over, I went home and prepared for Anton's visit with a loaded 9 mm pistol under my pillow and my Sig-Sauer in my hand. I slept soundly but when I woke up, my pillow was soaked. Had I allowed myself to cry in my sleep?

The next day, I phoned into the department and declined to work the overtime shift. It was Saturday and I took care of some things at home and did some shopping. My guns never left my side or my ankle. I broke a date with a beautiful girl because I wasn't sure when Anton would show up with his posse and I didn't want her to get hurt. I stayed alert and vigilant. If he showed up alone; but knowing Anton, he'd have his backup gang with him, but if he did show up alone, I'd fight him tooth and nail. If he came with reinforcements, I would be using deadly force to take the bastards down!

My mail had piled up so I was going through it while eating my Chinese dinner. My gun was resting on the coffee table next to the cutlery.

Another official looking envelope, God, I hated those. The letter was on white smooth textured paper from a law firm in England. Here we go again. Also enclosed was a small envelope made of very pretty yellow antique paper that had a faint but familiar scent, very elusive.

Okay, here we go. I psyched myself up to read this little ditty trying to think what I had left that ANYBODY else wanted to take from me but I got nothing. Until I read the letter. I sat in shock.

My grandfather, my mother's rich father, had set up trust funds for his grandchildren to be held in trust until the age of 25. I had turned 25 two weeks ago. My share of the trust fund was 27 million American dollars to be administered over a period of five years. I sat in the room until it got dark, my food forgotten, and sat some more. The phone rang and I let the answering machine record a message.

My maternal grandfather had never indicated in any shape or form that he held any interest in me. I use to wonder about my mother's people, could they all hate me as much as she did. Never found out, though actions speak louder than words and I never heard a word from any of them. So, the old guy setting up a trust fund for me, I was kind of overwhelmed.

After I digested that for a while I finally got up and turned on the light. The message on the answering machine was from Anton DiNozzo's extremely pissed-off psychotic self. Guess I had missed my 11 pm appointment with his big daddy last night. Not surprised that he had ferreted out my unlisted phone number and address, I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't sitting in his limousine in front of my apartment building right now with his cadre of frat boy gangsters deciding who was going to hold me while he broke the other side of my face. Bring it on Pretty Fat Boy. Your next encounter with me will be your last!

After I used the bathroom and got a beer, I opened the small envelope that was included in my surprising windfall.

**Dear Anthony:**

_**Or do you prefer, Tony, as the servants fondly called you. The lawyer kindly allowed me to include this letter with your other correspondence because I was not sure you would read any letter I sent you.**_

_**I abandoned you with your father when you were three years old to run away to be with my lover and the love of my life. We married the day my divorce was finalized from your father and moved to Italy where my love brought me a Villa and vineyard near Milan which overlooks a beautiful lake. **_

_**Interesting tourists visit the town for the beautiful gardens, old world architecture and charm. The ferries and boardwalks also attract the tourist. Visitors are welcome to our villa to taste our wines and purchase if they so desire. Our villa overlooks the lake and many days we can see the windsurfers at play. Fresh fish is available daily from the many tiny fishing villages around the lake. I have been blessed with this beautiful place to live.**_

_**My husband and I have also been blessed with four wonderful children, two girls and two boys. Giovan is 21 and is pre-med. His twin sister, Bexaida, Becky, we call her, graduated from college this year and is working as a cinematographer, which has always been her passion. Annamaria is 16 and Warren is 14, both still in high school. They are wonderful children, loving and kind and good to their parents. I have the most perfect life here. There is nothing more I could ask for.**_

I finished reading the first side of the single sheet of paper and really wasn't all that interested in torturing myself by reading any further the brochure-like leaflet of an ideal vacation home and Kinkade picture perfect family.

What I had read was devastating enough. So 'my mother' lived every little girl's dream, a princess with everything her little heart desired while I was being summarily crucified from the moment she left. Good for her!

The last time I had read something from her, the paper was soaked from my tears but I'd be damned if I was going to cry this time. Ironically, the pleasant odor that was so familiar was also present and I suddenly knew that it was my mother's perfume I was remembering.

After a while, I decided, what the hell, since there was no one else around to inflict severe pain and degradation on me, unless I went downstairs and hauled Anton and his cronies up here, I might as well go ahead and torture myself some more. So I turned the page over and finished reading the happiness message my mother felt she so urgently needed to share.

_**So, my dearest Tony, my first born child. I wanted you to see my life and that I have nothing to complain about for my actions.**_

_**And yet, my life, for which I sacrificed you for my own happiness, was the most selfish thing that a mother could ever do to her child. **_

_**I visit the priest every day of my life to confess my sin and to beg your forgiveness and Gods'. I know that I will rot in hell for what I did to you and I deserve no better. **_

_**I pray every night to sleep without seeing you in my dreams with a single flower in your tiny little hand sometimes bloody from the thorns that you picked for me and that you would try to give me and I would rebuff you every single time. **_

_**Because you kept trying to give me a flower to represent your love for your mother. **_

_**I left your father a letter in which I wished you had never been born. I know that he was cruel enough to show that letter to you but yet I hope and pray that he did not.**_

_**I am too much of a coward to inquire how your life turned out because if you tell me it was horrible I might as well shrivel up and die now because I already live a life of hell. My children and my husband begged me to contact you but I am so ashamed and filled with such guilt and fear, what is there I can say. **_

_**I am beyond redemption, this I know for leaving you behind. I have been living with the guilt for years and it taint's everything I do or touch. Please God let your life have good in it in spite of what I did.**_

_**I will accept your forgiveness or your condemnation the same, I don't deserve the first and you are a much better person than I if you deny me the second.**_

_**No matter what cruelty I have done to you, and whatever punishment you mete out to me, I still remain your mother, Louisa**_

I finished her letter and set it aside numbly. It wasn't more of the sugary crap that I was expecting and I can't say that I wasn't affected by it, but it was more on the lines of, too bad your life is a living hell, but you got what you deserved. I got paper and pen and an envelope to send her my answer.

Dear Louisa:

I am glad you are miserable and unhappy and that you are living a hell on earth. I hope that you do rot in a fiery hell when you die. Do not contact me again. I can never forgive you!

Anthony DiNozzo, Jr.

END OF FLASHBACK

Gibbs sat in silence for a minute, I presume to gather his thoughts, maybe to blame me for being so harsh.

_"I'm sorry, Tony. You were a child, then a young man. You didn't deserve all of this. And just for the record, I don't know that I could have forgiven my mother at that time, either. Look how long it took me to reconcile with my father."_

I looked at Gibbs a little warily, not liking it when he was nice AND verbal about it. And he had said, 'at that time.' His way of making me see that it might be time now to forgive?

"_Thanks, Gibbs. But don't say sorry because, firstly, it wasn't your fault, and second, it's a sign..."_

_"Not in this case, it's not weak to wish you had had a better time growing up."_

_"Yeah, well...I'm using the bathroom and then making coffee. Don't worry I'll make it diesel fuel engine strength just for you."_

I know Gibbs needed to hear the rest but he was giving me a break, time to get my state of mind in balance. And he was right, after sharing some of my childhood with Margret and showing her the tortured, guilt-ridden letter from my mother, she had helped me to reason on things differently.

Together we had composed another reply and in it I told my mother that it had taken me 16 more years but I had finally forgiven her. I told her we would not rehash the past but if she wished, we would start a new beginning and that it was time she forgave herself.

She wrote back that she was grateful beyond words and that her prayers had been answered, and that only now could she try to let go of her guilt. She thanked me profusely for my forgiveness and when I was ready, she wanted us to arrange for a visit to her home or mine.

I brought coffee and a couple of apples and set them on the coffee table. Gibbs took a swig of coffee then finished off his apple in three or four bites. I was ready to move on and get the rest of this story over with.

_"So, anyway Gibbs, I got another call from a DiNozzo psycho, Angela the bitch, this time, same old, same old. Their phone calls, hell, just their presence in my city, even just those three days, spoiled things for me there, and now that they knew where I was, it could only get worse. The letters from the lawyer and my mother coming at the same time, well, I just didn't feel comfortable or safe there anymore. _

_"I loved working in Philadelphia, Boss, and I couldn't ask for a better partner, but it was time to move on. My friend Danny was on the Baltimore Police department and he had already spoken to his captain about me. There was a job for me there, a step up to Detective 2nd grade so I took it. I was in Baltimore three weeks later._

_"As far as the trust fund, I couldn't touch it, it was too soon and it felt tainted. All my years of suffering because none of those people cared about me, not my mother or my grandfather, the money just wasn't enough to make up for that. So I left it untouched for five years._

_"Then I got involved in sponsor a kid for college. You know, help them out starting as far back as kindergarten. I had the money so I started out with one 5th grader, single working mother, already lost one young son to drive by shooting. _

_"Money goes into a trust fund for them in their name into bank accounts where the IRS has no authority. I pay the IRS out of the fund so the family has one less thing to worry about. I did the same for a family with eight kids. The husband was caring for four of his deceased sister-in-laws kids and his own four kids after his wife and her sister were killed in a car accident. The man had two jobs and a bad heart. The older kids were taking care of the younger ones and missing school. Anyway, with the trust funds set up, four of the kids are in college and doing very well. The father was able to have heart surgery and is doing very well, also. They moved into a better place and he was able to quit one of his jobs._

_"All in all, Gibbs, the trust fund now helps support 28 kids from grade school to college. I took enough money to buy my duplex when I moved to DC. The fund is administered by a conglomerate from the business and medical fields. The IRS is paid their due just not by me, it comes out of the trust fund. So ostensibly, the trust fund is in my name, but I have no access to the money. _

_"If the private investigators had dug just a little deeper, they would have found this out. It's not like I was trying to hide anything. I'm happy the money can be used in this way to help those kids."_

_"You did good, Tony. Very good. I'd like the name of the organization that sponsors this program, it's something I think I'd like to check in to."_

_"Really?"_

_"What? Don't act so surprised, I like to help kids too, DiNozzo."_

_"Yes, sir!" _ I mocked him. "_Don't get all defensive. McGee, Ducky and Abby have joined in the program. I thought about asking you but I never got around to it. They only found out about it by accident. Well...I was slightly inebriated and running my mouth and one thing led to another..."_

_"I got it DiNozzo. It better not have been a school night. Okay, I think we're done here. I'll present this to Vance tomorrow, see where he wants to go with it. What do you see happening about Matt Simmons?"_

_"Boss, he has harassed me for two years and I never had a clue why. I didn't even know who the hell he was. He's laughed and plotted behind my back. He's...Shit, he held me down while Anton pounded my face with a glass ashtray and broke my jaw. _

_"And don't look so surprised. I haven't told you and you don't need to know all of it, except the man showed no mercy when he stood over me with a lighter while I was on the floor and burned my flesh so bad my denim jeans melted into the wounds. And I had never done a damn thing to him except be on his best friends hit list. What kind of a man who does those kinds of things can be trusted to use a gun impartially? I'm going after him if it means his job, his badge and his gun, whatever."_

Gibbs knew I was determined so he just shook his head and finished his coffee and left to get a couple hours sleep.

"_See you in the morning and get some sleep, DiNozzo!" _

A/N All for now. Thank you so much for reading. Each and every comment is greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Disclaimer: Happy to write a story about the character's but I do not own them and am making no money.

The one sentence in Italian was off the internet so please accept my apologies if it is not correct.

MOAS: Mother of all secrets

Beta: Mike91848 Excellent. Therefore, all mistakes are mine.

Cinderella Revisited

Chapter 8

I got to work early enough, it was still dark outside. I couldn't sleep worth a damn, too much going on in my head. My history with this kind of thing is either I'm sent away or I run away because, let's face it, my encounters with the DiNozzo clan has left me floundering, especially when I was younger, trying to get my bearings.

I'm either in the hospital, being vanquished to the dreary side of the house, being banished to school, loss of my job, friends, my home, even moving to another state just to get away from them. That's how I would deal with things, 'get out of Dodge' and don't look back.

And I'm sick of it! One thing for sure, I'm not the one that's going to be leaving Dodge this time! I put in a call to my frat brother lawyer friend. I brought him up to speed on what was going on with the attempted blackmail, the offer of a kidney harvesting exchange program for release of my grandmother's estate, the whole unpleasant story. I told him to get ready for a brutal fight, we were going to court!

_"Tony, if you need me I can be there in a few hours. Whatever you do, don't talk to anyone without the presence of legal representation. If you are accused of anything, say nothing, just keep your mouth shut until I get there, you got that?"_

_"I got it, simmer down please, CC!"_

_"**Don't take away my joy, man! **I've been waiting too god damn long for this. My kids have been waiting too long for this. My wife has waited so long for this she's ready to divorce me for mental cruelty..."_

_"Goodbye, CC. Say hello to Liz for me and the girls." _I hung up before he could accuse me of having to put his dog down from waiting so long.

By the time it was light outside, I had finished typing up the requisition forms for out of stock items we needed and started working on yesterday's case. Not much to go on there. Gibbs came in with coffee, and Ziva and McGee followed a short time later minus the coffee.

Gibbs started upstairs to brief Vance. On his way up, I told him that although Vance knew I was more than a frat boy gigolo, it still didn't make us BBFL.

"_What the hell, DiNozzo?"_

_"Oh, I know this one, Gibbs, it is 'bring your own booze'," _said Ziva proudly from her desk. McGee snickered quietly not drawing attention to himself, most likely because poor Probie was still afraid of the paper clips.

I couldn't help but stare at the woman._ "Best buds for life, Ziva, best buds for life. I'm enrolling you and Gibbs in a class, geez!" _

After Gibbs glared us into silence, he explained what he knew about our Director.

"_Vance knows what he's doing, DiNozzo. He's not going to put an agent in danger. This is not something he'll take lightly." _Gibbs started up the chairs two at a time. His bad knee must be well lubricated this morning though I didn't smell the Ben-Gay when he passed by.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence after he left, with Ziva and McGee sitting on pins and needles with questions, though I would never say pins and needles to Ziva, who knows what would come out of her mouth.

_"Go, ahead. You've got two questions each."_

_"Can I be there when you confront Simmons?" _I looked over at McGee who looked pretty damn serious. Sometimes, the guy had a habit of being so intense that he forgets to blink, so that it looks like he's being a rude and weird geeky jerk just staring. But I know it's just that his mind is processing things so fast that he can't blink until the cells catch up with his brain.

_"Has your brain caught up with your cells yet, McSynapse?" _

_"...What?"_

My mistake, I said that out loud. The elevator zinged before I could answer Tim and Abby rushed to my desk in heated fury. I hated the way things were between us lately. Something else to place at Anton's door.

"_What did you tell Vance, DiNozzo? Why did he summon me to his office, like yesterday? Where's Gibbs? I want him to go up there with me. No telling what kind of lies you put into Vance's head!"_

That hurt. Abby looked around trying to find Gibbs then started up the stairs without waiting for an answer from me.

_"Tony, she did not mean any of that..." _Ziva tried to placate but it wasn't working.

"_You know what? It doesn't matter." _Let Abby get on the bandwagon and in line for the 'let's hate Tony' brigade.

McGee acted like he wanted to say something but I forestalled his comment by holding up my hand.

"_Forget it! Let me fill you in. Anton DiNozzo left papers behind that could supposedly get me fired or jailed if I don't do as they ordered." _I shook my head somewhat bitterly. This is who Abby is so enamored with.

I told them about the millions, which brought more raising of Ziva's eyebrows, from my trust fund and the blackmail threat. I guess 'they' figure I'll either give up a kidney or lose my job **And** go to jail for tax evasion.

Just then, Abby came storming down the stairs, black painted lips set in grim lines. She glared at me as she rushed by but didn't speak. McGee jumped up and said he was going to the men's room and disappeared hurriedly around the corner, probably to take the stairs down to Abby's lab. Just then my phone rang. Vance wanted all of us in his office, now! Thankfully, McGee had taken his phone with him and I told him to get his skinny ass to the Director's office 'toot sweat'.

_"You're saying, McGee, about six weeks ago Simmons made a comment about some burns on DiNozzo's lower leg and how it must have hurt scraping the jeans out of them?"_

Gibbs had told Vance that McGee thought it was strange that Simmons would know that since I could talk your ears off but I didn't say a whole lot of personal things so Tim started to do a little checking.

Gibbs got up to throw away his empty coffee cup in the meantime looking longingly at Vance's empty coffee pot on the side table.

_"Now let's get back to Matt Simmons and his dislike of you. The reasons for his dislike of you evidently stem from his long term and involved relationship with the DiNozzo family. Because he had obviously let his feelings be known to other Agents even Agent McGee here, and is pretty verbal about his hostility toward you DiNozzo, he should have bowed out when assigned backup to your team. _

_"At the least, he would have gotten a reprimand but more than likely, he would have been placed on another team, not in DC. The issue will be what to do with him now. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I can assure you Tony, this will be taken very seriously and you don't have to worry about Simmons covering your back in the future."_

Well, that was easy. I thought Vance would put up more of a defense for Simmons but when I looked at Gibbs he didn't act surprised. I guess these old war horses had codes they all stood by, one of which was, don't put your men in the line of fire, especially friendly fire.

_"Now there's the 27 million from your trust fund. I've heard of the program you're involved in, DiNozzo, good use of your money, helping kids. You have the IRS covered and your lawyer's handling things, correct?"_

_"It's all on the up and up, Director Vance. The only money I received from that fund was the money I took to buy my place here in DC when I joined NCIS and I paid the taxes for that. I got copies of all the paperwork, IRS, taxes paid, it's all here and documented." _

I handed Vance a neatly stuffed folder I had brought with me that contained copies of all my transactions.

"_To be honest, the DiNozzo conglomerate has a habit of going after everything with my name on it. I'd rather those kids got it instead."_

_"Understood. Alright, now the kidney transplant issue. And let me say first, DiNozzo, that what you do or do not do with your kidneys is not my business or the business of this office. That's not the issue here._

"_Now, that being said, I understand Anton DiNozzo showed up here at the invitation of Abby Sciuto, and rumors are, there was quite a scene in the bullpen, as a result." _It wasn't a question. _Oh Boy, Abby. I knew there was going to be some trouble over this._

Gibbs was quick to reassure, _"It never got out of control, Leon. Tony here showed considerable restraint to being blackmailed and insulted."_

_"Nevertheless, Gibbs, it was highly improper and somewhat arrogant of Ms Sciuto to parade a stranger to your floor, interrupt your team's work, confront DiNozzo in somewhat of a belligerent manner and yell at McGee as though this was her own personal sandbox."_

_"What happened with Abby, if I may ask, Director? She seemed upset when she went back to the lab?" _Ziva asked the question on all of our minds.

Vance acted like he wasn't going to respond directly to her question but reversed his decision quickly after looking at our enquiring faces. Hey, we needed to know what to expect, too.

_"Ms Sciuto has been formally reprimanded for her actions, which will go in her permanent file. Ms Sciuto took it upon herself to introduce an unknown element, Anton DiNozzo, into this facility without proper authorization from her supervisor or advise from you, Agent DiNozzo. _

_"Fortunately, things remained under control, but there could have been problems given the nature of the man's visit. That's all you need to know right now. Ms Sciuto has been advised not to discuss this while at this facility."_

Meaning Ziva and McGee would get her to spill her guts once they got her away from this facility and preferable in front of a long, highly buffed wooden counter with stools, a willing bartender and glasses of brew in front of her.

And now, Vance started to look uncomfortable as he addressed me, _"DiNozzo, I would like to discuss something with you, and I'm giving you the opportunity to decide to have your team present or not?"_

I saw Gibbs bristle at the suggestion.

_"What's going on Leon?"_

Vance just shrugged his shoulders still looking to me for an answer. _"Let them stay, Director."_

_"Very well. Reliable intel from the FBI came in that at first I thought did not have a connection to this office but now with the information you just gave me, it's more than likely we could become involved. It has to do with illegal transportation over state lines and buying and selling of organs and...the name DiNozzo has come up"_

_"Don't tell me, Angela DiNozzo!" _

_"Very good, DiNozzo. Now she hasn't been involved in actually trying to buy a kidney but she has been making an effort to get Gregor DiNozzo's name higher on the list for kidney transplant, so the FBI has their eye on her. The FBI is involved because these people are considered homegrown terrorist._

_"Under the circumstances, with DiNozzo's family involvement, your team, Gibbs, will stand down on any further investigations in this matter. If it turns into something you should know, I will keep you informed._

_"Again, Agent DiNozzo, please allow this office to deal with Matthew Simmons in any way it sees fit, and avoid any confrontations with the man."_

That was our dismissal and we all got up to leave. Vance was welcome to it, I had no intentions of going after Matt Simmons or Anton DiNozzo because knowing them, which I did, I wouldn't have to, they weren't through with me yet.

We got busy working yesterday's case. Ducky said the corporal died of a heart attack. All of the blood was from hitting his head on a protruding pipe when he collapsed while trying to install the necessary plumbing for a Jacuzzi his wife wanted for her birthday.

I waited for the phone call all morning but no one called. The atmosphere felt strange, unsettling, waiting. Around noon, Matt Simmons and his lead investigator, Johansen, got off the elevator at the Director's floor. Simmons was talking, joking even. He obviously didn't have a clue what was on the agenda waiting for him in that room.

He looked down at me and did his smirking thing and gave me a mocking left handed salute. I just looked at him poker faced and he continued grinning. His lead investigator frowned at Simmons' gesture and seemed nervous, but Simmons just shrugged as they entered Vance's outer office.

_"Bastard!"_

That was McGee cussin' under his breath. He didn't like it that his gothic lab tech was being played by that slime ball. He didn't act besotted over Abby like he used to but there was still something there.

I went back to finishing my report, my senses on alert.

"_Everything okay, Tony?" _McGee questioned and when I nodded, he went back to pounding on his keyboard. Gibbs was on the phone and Ziva was eating a bowl of yogurt and strawberries.

I was waiting.

Suddenly, Vance's office door flew open and Simmons came out knocking into a woman and slamming her into the wall as she stepped in his way. Her folders and a cup of coffee went flying as she ended up sliding down the wall.

Simmons ran to the stairs and down. His lead investigator and Vance came barreling out after him, urgently calling his name. I got up quickly bracing myself for his onslaught.

He didn't even slow down before he was on me as he flew over my desk and in my face.

"_I'll kill you!" _He yelled as he threw the first punch and the blood spurted from my nose. There was quiet background noise, which I felt I should be paying attention to but I ignored. I grabbed both sides of his jacket and threw him into the cabinet behind him with such force it shook the furniture and left a dent.

He stumbled to his feet pretty quick and I blocked a punch to my face and pounded into him with both fists and butted my head into his jaw. I felt his punches to my abdomen and side and I kneed him in his balls for the third time. He grunted but it didn't slow him down. He jabbed me in the head with his elbow and I saw stars that just fueled my aggression. My punch into his head had his mouth spurting blood as he retaliated leaving my forehead bleeding.

We went over a desk, papers and junk flying, and down to the floor with our arms and legs entwined, rolling around trying to gain the upper hand. He slammed the back of my head into the desk and I felt skin tear and wetness but I wasn't going to black out. I held onto consciousness and ignored the pain as he tried getting me in a wrestler's hold but that wasn't gonna happen. I got my arm free and punched him in the face again getting pieces of his broken teeth in my knuckles.

I scrabbled on top of him and banged his head into the floor then wrapped my hands around his neck and shook him like the dog that he was. I was going to wipe that smirk off his face once and for all time and I didn't need a best friend holding him down while I did it.

The background noise started to creep into my senses, getting louder and more frantic. Simmons face was turning purple and suddenly I felt my thumbs go numb forcing me to lose my hold on the bastard's neck. I was being jerked back by force, up and off and I knew Anton had his creeps holding me down again. I fought with renewed strength, my breath coming in desperate gasps as I used my fists and feet as that sound kept getting louder and louder.

Suddenly, the noise became voices, screaming, yelling words I understood being said over and over. My name being called frantically desperate to stop, stop!

Then they had me pinned to the floor, bodies all over me and I still didn't stop my wild violent efforts to get loose. I felt a sting at my hip, they were burning me again, and I roared my frustration and anger. Then the noise stopped and there was nothing.

My return to the living was very unpleasant. I felt extremely fuzzy and besides the pain in my face, my mouth felt as dry as an1840's ink well. In fact, my whole body hurt including the back of my head and my feet but the real problem was that I couldn't move my arms or my legs. There was a clanking noise when I tried to move my arms very far and scraping on metal when I tried moving my feet.

I realized I was spread eagled and chained to a rack. Where was I, a dungeon? I wouldn't be surprised if that isn't where Gibbs and Vance hurled me bodily through the air and down a flight of stairs for not letting 'the office' deal with Simmons.

I moaned out of the side of my mouth as my nose and jaw were swollen and painful.

_"I'm not supposed to uncuff you if you're still green, buff, and ugly, DiHulkzo." _How long did it take him to come up with that?

_"Baciare il mio culo peloso, McNotfunny." _(Kiss my hairy ass, McNotfunny) I groaned not caring if I laid there for life eternal.

_"Are you threatening me in Italian, Tony?" _said McGee grinning as he walked up to the slab I was lying on.

_"That was no threat, McFioso. Now get me out of these cuffs, dammit! Whose idea was it to shackle me to a morgue tray with four sets of cuffs?" _I rattled my chains.

_"Hold still a minute, then! And by the way, you kicked me in my shin during your changeover from David Banner, so I'm not feeling all that sympathetic, but thanks for letting me be in on the confrontation like I asked. Abby has been vindicated even if she doesn't know it."_

_"Sorry, McGee, anyone else get hurt?"_

_"Nah, just minor stuff, and of course Simmons, who was spitting teeth and blood all the way to the elevator."_

When I was finally released I sat up, begrudgingly accepting McGee's help at which time, Gibbs, Vance and Ducky entered autopsy. Oh, Boy.

_"You back with us, DiNozzo?" _Gibbs sounded mildly irritated.

_"Uh…yeah, Gibbs. What'd you shoot me up with Ducky?" _ I asked, rubbing my hip.

_"Just a very strong, potent and extremely fast working sedative, Anthony. And if that had not worked, a bat to your head was the next option Jethro was considering." _ Ducky's voice was laced with disapproval.

_What?..._yep_,_ Gibbs was more than irritated.

Then Vance had his say and he wasn't happy, either. _"It's a good thing it's on tape who threw the first punch, Agent DiNozzo. Mighty convenient, being that you went after Simmons like a just woke grizzly bear __**with**__ cubs._

_"Of course, a senior member on the number one MCRT team getting into a barroom brawl right in the bullpen of NCIS is something the SECNAV is highly interested in, seeing as he received several calls during your stand-up performance. _

_"He will be viewing the tape tomorrow morning. Another good thing, I was fortuitously apprised of the on-going conflict of interest issues with Simmons beforehand, so I can brief the SECNAV on why he was being reprimanded. _

_"When Simmons was told he would probably be reassigned to another team, Simmons refused to accept the discipline and came after you and physically attacked you at which point, you felt the need to defend yourself. _

_"Those are questions the SECNAV will raise, I'm sure. Right now, it doesn't look good for Simmons. As far as I am concerned, Simmons will lose his job over this and I have already started the paperwork. The SECNAV will not be making the decisions regarding you or Agent Simmons, who, by the way, will need extensive oral surgery and probably a full set of false teeth. But he can make recommendations. _

_"Contingent upon your returning to work, Agent DiNozzo, you will be expected to receive counseling regarding your anger issues and attend the next class of Anger Management in the Work Place" _

_No, please no!_

"_You're off duty until tomorrow. The SECNAV should be here by eleven. If things change you will be notified."_

Vance wasn't giving anyone a chance to talk back as he turned on his heel to the door. On his way out, I heard,_ "Nice left hook, by the way,Tyson." _

Gibbs said I'd be staying with him tonight and he'd fix some oatmeal mush or mash up some beans and rice in the blender for my meal since obviously I wasn't going to be able to chew the steak he was making for himself; which beat Simmons eating through a straw until his choppers came in.

I don't know if Gibbs was kidding or not, he said it with such a straight face, who could tell, but he seemed annoyed. Tough! Simmons got what he had coming to him! I'd listen to what Gibbs had to say because obviously he had something to say. Didn't mean it was going to change how I was feeling.

He ended up making grilled cheese sandwiches and soup and we ate in silence.

_"What the hell is bugging you, Gibbs? He came after me, remember?"_

_"Where were you this afternoon, Tony?"_

_"What? Where was **I**...?"_

_"Yeah, where were you this afternoon when you were beating Simmons to a pulp? You used excessive force on him and you don't even remember, do you? He was down for the count before you banged his head on the ground and started to choke him!_

_"There were ten guys trying to get you off him. If Ziva hadn't used her Vulcan nerve pinch, or whatever the hell that was to make you let go, you could have killed him! **Do you remember any of that?!"**_

Gibbs was yelling by this time and slammed his hand on the table to emphasize his wrath.

_"I...I..." Wait a minute, what was I anyway, a little kid?_

_"Where was your mind, Tony?"_

Well at least he had stopped shouting.

_"I know where I was, Gibbs! And it wasn't in that hotel room with two guys holding me down, one of them Matt Simmons by the way, if that's what you're thinking. So what?"_

_"So, is that what you want, then? To be like them? To beat someone senseless and then keep on beating just for the fun of it until there's nothing left but chopped meat? So the next time a perp gets in your face, **is this what we should expect because there's not going to be ten men there to pull you off?!"**_

More Yelling!

_"Of course not, Gibbs! That's not me. Why would you even say that?"_

_"Because I saw your face, and I hope to never have to see that expression on your face again! I know you, DiNozzo. You bend over backwards not to go too far, you catch your perp, handcuff them, talk them to death, and you're good to go. _

_"In all the years I've known you, I've never seen you lay a hand on anyone, no matter the provocation, in true anger with such violence. Tony, you even warned Ziva's boyfriend off and he was trying to kill you. **You** would never hold someone down and let a friend torture or burn them for fun. Don't let that become who you are!"_

Okay, so Gibbs could talk when he was motivated and he's right, I wasn't there during some of that fight today. I **was **in that hotel room, but, who is he to talk? The way he went after Kate's killer...or...ah, who am I kidding? What was I doing? Seeking justice or inflicting revenge?

He's right. I've tried to do the right thing in spite of what was done to me. To be a good person like my gramma wanted me to be, like Janes was and Cookie and all the people who had cared about me in that house of horrors and the Coach and Mrs B and...Gibbs...

No, to hell with it! I wanted to keep my anger, dammit! I pushed my half eaten sandwich aside and jumped up from the table. I wanted to feel justified in my revenge seeking, not chastised for going after those who had hurt me. And I didn't need Gibbs pointing out how wrong he thought I was.

I grabbed my junk and barged out the front door like a teenage girl told she had to be home by eleven. I stormed to my car to get Gibbs outta my face with his damn truth's as he saw them and drove around in incipient boredom for an hour before realizing the futility of it and went home. I put an icepack on my face and went to bed in an anticlimactic end to a shitty, unimpressive day.

Because after years of harboring hate, and getting some revenge, the victory high I expected just wasn't there. Instead, I'm laying here, wallowing in self-pity and pathos like some virgin maiden bereft of her knight. Pathetic!

I'm in the office at six thirty, another sleepless night. I was greeted by Jackson, one of the security guards with, _"heard what happened to Simmons, good for you. That lowlife scum needed to be taken down a peg." _

_"Hey, Tony, guess Simmons will have to wait in line now for his evidence to be logged in, the sleazy bastard." _

And, _"DiNozzo, what took you so long? He never had anything good to say about you! I'm glad you kicked the crap out of him. Do it again and let me know so I can be there." _This from the little old grandmother in records.

I was getting some admiring glances from some of the women who I know didn't work on my floor, who seemed to be just standing around in clusters. Two agents came up and shook my hand and walked away without saying anything.

I stored my stuff and then sat there for half an hour contemplating the disturbing information that Simmons had been more of a cretin than apparently any of us knew about. Gibbs came in then and Gibbs-greeted me with a slap to the back of my already hurting head.

_"Ow, dammit, what was that for, Boss?"_

_"For slamming the door on your way out last night and for leaving your dirty dishes on the table, DiNozzo." _He eyed me critically.

_"You get any sleep last night?_"

_"NO, Gibbs! Thanks to you, I was up all night thinking."_

_"Burn the house down?"_

_"Funny, ha, ha. I'm a Federal Agent. My oath is to protect and serve. Harbor the innocent and bring justice to the maligned."_

_"I know that, DiNozzo!"_

_"Yeah, well, now we both know it!"_

We eyed each other, I had gotten the message and so had he. No need for further discussion between two men who would rather bite their own tongues off than to talk about personal things. So, changing the subject.

_"You know, Boss, Simmons has been a bad boy. People have been practically bowing at the waist at me for knocking his teeth out. Something about..."_

_"About what? We got a case?" _said McGee, who had just limped in.

_"Slow down Hopalong." _Said Gibbs. "_How's your ankle?"_

_"Um, feel's okay, Boss, there was no reason to stay home." _McGee promptly sat down, turned his empty trash can over and elevated his foot so the matter was settled as far as he was concerned.

"_Sorry, McGee._"

_"No problem, DiHulkified." _I visibly cringed while the name got a smirk out of Gibbs and McGee's satisfied grin lit up his face as he removed his foot from the trash can. I suddenly realized I was being played, McGee had no gimpy appendage, he just wanted to DiHulk me to death and wonders, Gibbs had played along with it. Payback was...well what could I say except I'd have to suck it up.

We waited for Ziva who had just gotten off the elevator and I told them about Simmons less than savory reputation.

"_This is not believable! How could we not know there was a goat switching clothes right in our midst?"_

Dear Lord_. "Wolf in sheep's clothing, Ziva, wolf, not goat."_

_"Sheep, goats, horses, cows, they are all mammals are they not?" How could this happen here, right under our noses? That pig, and to think Abby...I will cut off his manhood with my rustiest knife. I will..."_

_"Ah, yeah, Ziva, we get it. _

_"Say, by the way, what was that thing you did to me yesterday, you know, the pinch Vulcany thing, made everything go numb and my fingers are still tingly..."_

A barely there whack! But I had to put on a show.

"Ow, that hurt my already hurting bruised head, again, Gibbs. I'll be in a coma by the time you're done."

_"I'll be happy to put you there if you guys don't shut up and get to work!"_

The SECNAV showed up at 1100 as scheduled and holed up in Vance's office until noon. An official announcement followed that Simmons was no longer an employee of NCIS. The unofficial gossi...announcement was that several woman had brought charges against him for sexual harassment and stalking and one guy in evidence for bullying.

McGee came back to the bullpen just then after saying he'd be in men's room for fifteen minutes.

_"Where you been, McProbie? You're almost five minutes early from being exactly on time."_

Tim gave me an irritated look before sitting down and waking up his computer. He said that he had come in early to try to talk to Abby, but the lab door was locked and someone said she had the morning off and she would be coming in later. So he had gone down to see if she had arrived yet. He was worried that she had heard the gossip yesterday about Simmons and was now blaming herself for being such a fool. Maybe, but I doubt it.

I waited for the phone call but it never came and neither had the other shoe. It was taking its time to drop on my already sore head.

So, I sat in the dimly lit bullpen going over the report I had just read on a cold case, not ready to go home yet. Something had caught my eye and I needed to make a few phone calls in the morning to warm this case up. It had been quiet in the office, meaning no cases for us today but I just wasn't ready to go. Vance had stopped to chat at my desk on his way home. Strange, that.

Anyway, he said that Simmons termination had been approved by the SECNAV. And that Simmons lead investigator, Johansen, was now being investigated and was on suspension for accepting bribes. Yeah, it seems he had been all but ignoring complaints against Simmons of sexual innuendo, bullying and harassment in the work place, even some stalking of one woman who said she wasn't interested.

Simmons paid Johansen off in money, a free ride to party in exotic places as Simmons guest, and hob-nobbing with the rich. What was Simmons doing in this type of job in the first place? The man could care less about the welfare of people and obviously, he didn't need the money.

Then Vance said the strange part. He said if his hunch was right, there'd be a new chair to fill on the other side of the building, think about it, DiNozzo. Think about it? Think about what?

Well, while I was thinking about that, Gibbs came back after conversing with Ducky. He said that Abby never showed up for work. She called in sick for the rest of the day. I think Gibbs was headed over there later, but he didn't sound enthused about it. Ziva and McGee might also make an appearance. It was quietly understood that I would not be welcome, which was fine with me.

This was the second time Abby had crossed the line in my personal busy. She just couldn't get it through her thick head that she didn't always know what was best for the other person. When I was sick with the plague, it wasn't until later that she let it slip that when Gibbs refused to call family for me, even though she had found the DiNozzo estate phone number and given it to him, she took it upon herself to do so. I remember the conversation well.

_"Tony, family is family, no matter what. Gibbs wouldn't call and you were almost dying. What was I supposed to do? Someone had to let them know..."_

I was still trying to be patient with her at the time but I couldn't get through to her that not every family was her family without going into specifics.

_"Abby, that's your opinion which I don't happen to agree with. You don't know the circumstances of my childhood, and you don't have to know. All you really needed to do was trust me, and by doing that you would have abided by my wishes and not gone behind my back just to get your own way."_

Obviously, I hadn't convinced her to butt out even though she was keeping the greatest MOAS of all time by not sharing her adoption and whole other family issues with her brother. Hypocrite!

So she's somewhere sulking over her crappy boyfriend and I'm waiting for some**thing **with baited breath because, believe me, it's not over and Abby has to share some of the blame for that in my book. But not just Abby, Simmons, Anton, the bitch, I hadn't seen or heard the last of any of them. And there's still a pretty sick kid out there, along with a crazy grandmother, a psychotic father, an obsessed uncle...and me.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Thank you for your continued support. Til next time.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Don't own NCIS, don't earn any money writing about the characters either.

Beta: Mike91848 Thanks Mike you have made this a much better read. Any mistakes are mine alone.

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter 9

**Antoney Steven DiNozzo**

Steve DiNozzo sat in the leather recliner with his feet resting on the footrest, his barely touched drink in a Baccarat crystal glass in hand; a scotch and soda concoction Janes had handed him. His briefcase was placed neatly on the floor by his shoes. One of the signs of his obsessive compulsive disorder that always returned full force when he entered this cursed house.

Steve leaned back and closed his eyes wearily. He just couldn't settle down. He got some relief from the choking sensation when he loosened his tie but the feeling of having a noose around his neck being inexorably tightened did not go away.

His monthly meeting with his father had brought him to the mansion tonight to go over the company business. As CEO, Steve ran the company brilliantly, not only because of his own skills, but because the company's board of supervisors consisted of very smart, astute people that he had no problem listening to and taking their advice if warranted. Even so, his dad, though retired, still liked to be kept abreast of business related things with his son.

Steve took a sip of his drink, thinking about things other than the clear and sparkling mini icebergs he was staring at floating in his glass when Janes slipped in noiselessly and interrupted his disquieting thoughts.

_"Your father just called, Master Steve. He says he's still in the air circling New York and probably won't be home for another three hours. He would like you to stay the night and discuss the new project with him in the morning over breakfast. Your room is ready if you would like to retire, sir."_

Sighing, Steve drank the last of his cocktail and handed the glass to Janes. He stood up and put his jacket back on and reached for his shoes.

_"Tell father I'll see him next week, this can wait until then. And Janes?"_

_"Yes, Master Steve?"_

_"Janes, it's **been** thirty years."_

_"Sir?"_

_"Don't you think you could leave off the masters and sirs and just call me Steve?"_

_"Nothing has changed, sir."_

_"Nothing has changed. Right." _Steve studied the straight backed, grey-headed octogenarian with gentle lines and valleys in his face and his dark eyes still clear. Although officially retired, Janes would occupy his two room suite in this house until his death, as a provision made by Anthony, Sr. But he still liked to keep himself busy about the house giving personal attention to Anthony DiNozzo when needed and doing a bit of gardening, producing the excellent pesticide free vegetables he grew.

The thing is, Janes had never had any affection for him or Anton, as had none of the staff, really, until his mother had slowly been able to force the old school of servants away to seek better pastures, except for Janes.

Sighing again, Steve reached for his briefcase and walked briskly to the door.

_"Goodnight, Janes."_

_"Goodnight, sir."_

Steve walked the hallways quietly. If his mother was home, he had no intention of notifying her of his presence. It was too late and he was too tired to play her games. He had made it to the foyer when he heard his mother's voice coming from the atrium across the hall. He didn't want to listen as he preferred to remain blissfully ignorant of anything to do regarding his mother.

He quickened his step and had made it to the front door when he heard something that made him pause and his nerves tingle with that same nervy feeling he had had all day. He heard his mother talking on the phone through the partially open door, and listened to the one-sided conversation.

_"That is not my fault. You should not have made promises until you had those papers in your hand._

_"But, Ralph, **I'm **not dealing with any of them! This is you're mess, through no fault of my own. I paid you quite a bit of money to procure a kidney for Gregor, a lot of good that did. What you did with that money, or how you lost it, I should say, is not my concern!_

_**"**_Ralph, please, in_ spite of your failure, I was able to get Gregor's name put at the top of the list for a kidney when the time arrives by begging and bribing people who aren't good enough to lick my boots. But it's done. _

_"If you're so anxious to get that property, go get it from the scum yourself. You have his address. Yes, that's it, Tony DiNozzo. I'm sure you don't need my permission, do whatever you want. I just don't want to hear about it. Now there's no reason for us to have to talk to each other again! Our business is over."_

His mother hung up the phone and her high heels clicked on the stone tile as she made her way out of the atrium. He braced himself for the confrontation.

"_Antoney? When did you arrive? Don't tell me you're leaving already?" _She swarmed at him with such kinetic energy it was like the queen bee and all her drones together to overpower him as she reached up to kiss his cheek and run her hand through his hair.

He stepped back to avoid the gesture and she frowned at his obvious rejection, but made no comment about it.

_"Who is Ralph and why have you given him Tony's address?"_

Angela looked coyly through her lashes at him and slipped her arm through his as she began to lead him to her tea room.

_"I'm hungry, Antoney. I missed dinner waiting on your father and now he's not coming. He'll probably eat at the club. Come, have a snack with me, we haven't had a chat in ages. Tell me all about what you have..."_

_**"Mother?! What have you done? Who is going after Tony, and why?" **_

His mother screwed up her beautiful face in annoyance and pouted at him for yelling as she looked around the room.

"_Is Anton here with you, Antoney?" _She was stalling as she calculated what to tell him that would cause her the least amount of blame.

Yeah, where was Anton when you needed him? He seemed to be the only male still affected by her displays of distemper.

"_No, mother. Anton is not here. Now what…?_

_"Antoney, I dislike being yelled at especially by my own son, but I realize you are still under so much stress being so recently divorced and finding out in such a bitter way that Ann was cheating on you. _

_"So, I will forgive you this one time. Now, I wanted to bring some things to your attention, and I would prefer that we talk quietly over a light meal rather than stand here in the foyer airing our business in front of the servants. _

_"But you are being stubborn, as usual, so I have no choice, really. My issue is with Ann. I have invited Ann and the children over for lunch several times and she has had flimsy excuses for not attending, but if she does not want to come, there is no reason why she cannot have the children dropped off and..."_

_"**Mother, are you nuts? Ann hates your guts and you know that after what you did! And a condition of my getting the kids on the weekends is that they never set foot in this house or within fifty feet of you!**_

_**"Antoney!" **_Steve watched Angela forcefully get her usually volatile temper under control by an act of sheer will.

"_Antoney, I wasn't going to bring this up right now, but since you are being so demanding and hurtful, I think it only proper. Son, don't you think the children would be better off living here with your father and me? They would have a much more stable..."_

The horror of the thought of his precious children being raised in the same house with this monster...

_"Mother! Let me try and get this through your head one more time!" _Steve answered more quietly, patiently. This was important that she understand.

_"You will be rotting in your grave in hell before my children step foot in this house again. And remember this, neither Ann nor I are a fifteen year old teenage girl who you can manipulate and terrorize into giving up her baby and then guilt her into committing suicide, as you did with Gregor's mother!_ _I'll see you dead first, Mother. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"_

If looks were a gun, bang, he'd be dead. His mother stared at him with cold, calculating, revenge filled eyes, acknowledging the threat as real as their beating hearts. His children were nonnegotiable.

To Steve, this woman, his mother, was the ultimate destroyer of children's souls. She would contaminate and ruin any child she touched.

His mother saw him as a man she could not control. And to a man she could not control, she became a formidable enemy. Her obsession with Tony over the years proved that point beyond a doubt. She could never bend him to her will, even as a small child, he was his own person. Tony's inner strength and goodness drew people to him, made people want to help him until he could become strong and stand on his own.

Her unholy obsession had continued with her son, Anton, his poor little misguided, genius brother...and Anton's son, Gregor, the entitled. Shaking these thoughts out of his head, he tuned back in to his mother's voice.

_"Tony has the right of possession from your grandmother to some land I negotiated with to bargain for a kidney for Gregor. The deal fell through but the man still wants the land." _

_"His name?"_

_"Ralph, Ralph Kohls. Now, you have what you want, please leave, Antoney. You have given me a headache."_

_"Gladly, mother."_

He went around the carport driveway to the back of the estate where he had parked his car. As CEO of a multibillion dollar company, he had the limousine, the personal driver and the bodyguards, but sometimes, he just wanted to shift gears and accelerate a big powerful car himself. His bodyguards could follow discretely behind.

Steve drove to the private airstrip and boarded his Learjet and filed a flight plan with air traffic control. When given the okay to take off, the unsettling feeling he had had all day finely took tangible root in his gut. Once and for all, he was going to get some answers and he knew time was of the essence.

Steve decided to take a cab to the address he had looked up on his computer. He had had Tony's address ever since Tony had bought the place in a suburb of DC. It was easy finding him because he hadn't been hiding and Steve had been very thorough in his search right down to the minutest detail.

Million dollar homes on half an acre of land with several natural ponds and bird sanctuaries. Fifteen minutes away was the small but trendy downtown area with the usual coffee, gourmet and specialty shops that suited the upscale clientele. The drive to work was twenty minutes on the freeway, fifteen depending on traffic.

The land had formerly belonged to a millionaire who had stipulated in his will that the remaining family members could not sell the estate and the land for 100 years after his death. The estate had fallen into disrepair and the land overgrown with vegetation.

One hundred years later, the only living descendants, two elderly spinster sisters, gave up keeping the land in the family and sold it to a land developer who tore down the mansion and parceled the land into a half to three acres per plot. Tony had bought the six thousand square foot, one story home from a retired couple moving west to be with their daughter. He had divided it into a duplex with him occupying one and renting out the other. Very good investment he had made, too, the property probably had doubled in value since then.

Steve had thought it incongruous at the time but totally fitting that the mad man who had owned the estate had built secret passages and underground tunnels from the mansion that went for miles and that had never been closed off, and that Tony, who had grown up escaping in them more often than not, had stumbled on the place and bought it.

Steve continued to think along these lines as the cab driver dropped him off in front of the house. He was annoyed with himself for avoiding the obvious anxiety he was feeling over confronting his older brother whom he had not seen in over sixteen years and hadn't spoken to since he was ten. So he focused on the intimate knowledge, the mundane, the humdrum subject of...his brother's real estate.

Steve dismissed the cab and walked to the front door of the dimly lit duplex. He rang the doorbell several times and waited. The hall light came on and the peephole door opened and what looked like the barrel of a gun was pressed against the opening, plainly visible and a man's voice yelled out, _"Who is it, dammit?"_

_"It's me Tony, Steve."_

_"Steve? Steve who? I don't know any Steve who would be fool enough to be knocking on my door at mid..."_

_"It's Antoney DiNozzo." _

Steve said and waited for some reaction. There was no response for several minutes and then the door was flung open and Steve was confronted with the brother he hadn't seen for years. The brother who was eyeing him with hostile, suspicious and unwelcoming eyes, and who was checking the area behind him, looking for - who knew what.

Steve noted absently that they were about the same height but Tony was heavier, more muscular, and that Tony's weapon was still in hand but thankfully pointed at the ground. Tony spoke first.

_"What do you want and more importantly, are you alone? Usually when Anton pays me a visit, he brings his own company, and it's not for a cup of coffee and a Danish!"_

_"I'm not Anton, Tony. May I come in?" _Steve wasn't keen on standing out in the open doorway with the light pouring out, exposing them for all the world to see with his spidey senses on alert.

"_Look, for the last time, my kidneys are not up for sale, so if that's why you're here you can turn around and go back wherever the hell you came from."_

Tony stood blocking the door and Steve knew the door was that close to being slammed shut in his face. He couldn't allow that to happen. He came here for some answers and he was going to get them! As Tony shrugged his shoulders in a 'fine, if that's the way you want it' gesture when he got no further response from Steve, he stepped back and started to close the door.

_"**I didn't ruin those clothes! Dammit, Tony, it wasn't me!**_

"..._Wha, what did you say...?"_ Tony stammered. His face blanched and he looked appalled that Steve would even mention that taboo subject.

_"You heard what I said! If that's what you've been blaming me for all of these damn years, you've been wasting your hate on the wrong person. I didn't have anything to do with those clothes being ruined, okay! It was mother, all mother!" _

Steve was sick of the ridiculousness of thirty years of silence and avoidance. If nothing else, he had done his part and the ball was in Tony's court now. Janes could stop looking at him like he was the condemned bound for hell.

Tony licked his lips as though suddenly dry and stared at Steve. He answered him hesitantly, now unsure...

_"It was you! You were laughing when I came down those stairs, I saw you laughing!"_

Tony leveled suddenly vulnerable eyes on Steve and a cloud passed over his face as though he was uncertain. He looked lost in thought, as though trying to remember something...

Steve remembered in concise detail every last second, every word yelled, every scream echoed, every snap of a bone, his father's sweaty brow, his mother's ever gleeful, hateful smile in a roomful of quiet frowns, the bluish sparkling glow of the chandelier, as though it had just happened this morning.

_"Mother wouldn't let me wear my glasses. She said I had to look perfect and I hated wearing those contact lenses she made me wear so I didn't put them in._

_"At first, all I could see was you coming down the stairs and I was finally going to get to show you off to my friends because you could kick all their asses playing basketball. So I laughed until I saw the shocked faces, and father went after you and was choking you and beating you but I still didn't know why. You were invited to attend, that's what you said!" _Steve felt himself getting more angry, hurt and frustrated. Everyone knew the answers but him.

_"**That **is the clearest memory of my childhood, Tony. But I'm still confused. I don't get it! What was wrong in that cursed house? **Why was he beating you? Why, Tony? I want answers dammit. Me, Antoney Steven DiNozzo, I want to know. It's been thirty fucking years of my life on standstill and I want to know why!"**_

Tony shook his head as though coming out of a fog and took a step back at Steve's yell. Steve's sudden appearance, his impassioned, angry plea for answers had Tony start to speak about something that he just remembered.

**Flashback**

Antoney Steven DiNozzo spelled out his name in perfect childish print.

"_Mother says my name should be spelle Y_, _Tony, not yours_." said six year old Antoney. _"She said that your mother stole the name before I was born and now father won't make you give it back."_

_"That's stupid," _said Tony with pencil in mouth as he was busily trying to finish his math questions before the tutor said time was up.

_"I'm telling mother you said she was stupid and you won't give Antoney back his H!" _

Five year old Anton sat on the floor with his bubble maker, a reward for finishing his assignment before either of the other boys were halfway through theirs. The teacher said all of the boys were smart but Anton was well above average in intelligence, possibly genius level, and all his classes were accelerated. But he was still the bratty little brother to Antoney and Tony.

_"Shut up, Anton, before I pour bubbles all over your big fat head." _Said Tony, just as the timer rang and Tony had finished all but one question. Now school was over and the boys were waiting for their nanny, well except for Tony, who still had chores to do before dinner.

_"Mother's not..." _started a pouting Anton_, _before Antoney bowled him over and got up screaming at the top of his lungs.

"_Let's play pintos and palominos, yeah, I'm the palomino this time," _and he starting horsing around on his hands and knees whinnying and throwing his front hoofs in the air. He and Tony pranced around the floor on all fours doing mock battles to see who was the strongest steed.

_"I wanna play, I wanna play!" _whined a left out Anton.

_"Okay, okay, shut up, will ya. You can be the jockey. Come on, Antoney, help him on my back and you could use your bubble wand like the whip but don't hit me for real, okay, Anton? Gee, Anton, you need to lose some weight, little bro, ughrrr. _

_"On your mark, get set, go, **the race is on."**_

And they were having so much fun racing around and tumbling into each other and yelling and Anton valiantly clung to Tony around the neck and stayed on his horse declaring him the winner in all things and they laughed and screamed and laughed.

_**"What is going on here?" **_And that quick and it was over. The stepmother had come. And that was the last time Tony could remember having any moments with his little brother's, moments of childish happiness and joy and peace.

**End of flashback**

_"Do you remember that day, Antoney?"_

Steve had listened, awed by the beauty of the memory **he** had not retained, as Tony related it to him out loud while they stood in the moonlit, cool night with the artificial light glimmering from the open door revealing the only two people under the stars at that moment along with the hiding eavesdropping crickets and the snoopy fireflies.

_"That's what I remember most clearly. After **that** day I was sent away, things became vague, unclear. The memories were still there in my nightmares but my waking moments were like a void happening in my mind." _

Tony stood back from the door and reached to rub his forehead then remembered the gun in his hand. He let out a loud frustrated curse and stepped back into the house and beckoned with his gun hand which, Steve took as invitation to step over the threshold into Tony's house.

Steve DiNozza was still in shock that he had gotten this far into his brother's awareness after having been the neglected middle child all his life. His father was sternly silent when it came to his first born son. He had relinquished his parental responsibility on paper and obviously in his mind as well because as far as outward appearances were concerned, he had no son named Anthony.

In the earlier years that may have been the truth, but since the revolving door debacle, things had changed. His father had shocked everyone especially his mentally deranged mother who was fiercely jealous over what she considered hers. Anthony, Sr's invitation to have a conversation with Tony in his suite had fallen on dumbfounded ears. And even though his father had seen the expression of repulsion at that thought on Tony's face, his father had still waited up to the crack of dawn for him to show up, but he never had.

Now, there was no overt, I must reunite, make things better scenarios. Instead, there were subtle, discrete inquiries, an occasional question, a small show of interest, but, yet, his father held back, and that was another question he was going to have answered. Why?

As Tony directed him to the living room, Steve took note of the beautiful throw rugs and a hand woven throw made into a wall mural over the fireplace. The wall mirror in the dining room had elegant silver filigree worked into the wooden frame and the chandelier had the same silver filigree and crystals.

Steve recognized these items and others; the Steinway in front of the bay window, the elegant Tiffany lamps, all of it, because they were prominently displayed in a book his mother kept in her office. A book that listed, with pictures, every item that she claimed had been stolen from her mother-in-law while she was still alive. His mother had attempted to bring charges against one Anthony DiNozzo, Jr, and have him arrested and thrown in jail for theft. The items and many others worth millions combined were never located.

Steve laughed bitterly at the irony. His mother's tales of thievery, drugging and debauchery against his older brother, and what could happen to them if they didn't listen and obey her, had he and Anton shivering in their beds at night even when Tony had been a child and had still been living in the house.

The irony was she didn't need any of that stuff. She coveting everything Tony had. She would stoop to beg, borrow, steal and lie just to take it away from him or to have him locked up somewhere where he couldn't have them either.

_"Something funny?" _Steve watched as his brother walked into the room from the kitchen with his cell phone at his ear and two beers in hand. He handed one to Steve hung up his phone and tossed it on the end of the sofa, before sitting down next to it.

_"No, just thinking about bogeymen." _Tony looked at Steve oddly before taking a sip of his beer and raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

_"Okay, if it's not for my kidneys, then why are you here?"_

_For answers?_ Steve thought, but said instead,

_"I may have overreacted, but Mother..."_

Tony leaned forward and interrupted, _"What's the bitch up to now?" _And Tony braced himself as though readying for an attack.

But Steve just leaned back and closed his eyes before straightening up and plowing ahead determined to lay it all out.

_"That she is, Tony..." _and he was interrupted again when Tony stared at him in amazement.

_"Wow! You aren't Anton, are you? The last time I called your mother a bitch, your single-minded brother and two of his friends put me in the hospital with a broken jaw and some cracked ribs for two weeks." _Steve stared at his brother for a moment, then furrowed his brow and got a weird, melancholy look on his face.

_"Never mind. Just suffice it to say that I'm happy I won't have to use my gun on you in retaliation because The Bitch is the only name I have known your mother by for years, just as you have been Antoney, the traitor, for years."_

_"Am I still Antoney the traitor, then?" _Steve queried, hoping for an answer he could live with after all of this.

_"No...you've explained some things and I...started to remember a little bit. I remember you jumped on his back, had him around the neck trying to get him off me. God, you were just ten years old...he flung you away like you were a sack of potatoes and I remember there was blood on your face. How could I have forgotten that?" _Tony sat morosely for a moment lost in thought. Steve contemplated the finickiness of the stored things remembered. You take your chances, like throwing a pair of dice, with what comes back to mind, sometimes to haunt you or make you regret years of wasted years. He knew the feeling well.

_"No one would tell me where you were." _Steve said, interrupting his own thoughts of regret.

_"What?"_

_"Everything that happened that night was my fault so no one would tell me where you were."_

_"Wait a minute now, that's not true..." _Tony attempted to reassure Steve.

_"Oh, don't worry, I finally figured it out." _Said Steve bitterly, as he got up from the sofa and walked to stand with his back to the cold stone fireplace.

"_None of the crap that went on in that chamber of horrors was my fault but tell that to your ten year old self. God, I hated it. I changed my name, I distanced myself from mother. Did you know that father apologized to me for what he did to me that night? But I hated him for a long time after that for what he did to you. _

_"When I turned twelve, mother couldn't stand it anymore. She said she was tired of me moping around and playing the martyr and I told her to send me where you were but she just laughed and sent me to a boarding school in England. It was the best thing in the world she could have ever done for me. I was glad to get the hell out of there."_

Spent, Steve reached for his beer and swallowed it down quickly, then grabbed Tony's mostly full bottle off the coffee table and slugged that one down too.

_"Hey, Gulpy, hold on now, take it easy." _His humor getting the best of him, Tony laughed as his brother downed his beer noisily. He leaned back on the sofa, finally relaxing for the first time that evening.

_"Well, now that I got that out, I guess I'm less than a monster than I thought I was for despising my mother and hating my father. I wonder what Freudian reveal my psychiatrist would make out of that. He's been trying to get me to admit my ambivalent feelings about my parents for years." _

Steve rambled on nervously, hoping he hadn't blabbed too much and thus appeared weak in his brother's eyes_. _He was the CEO of a vast company, damn it! He wasn't weak, he just had some issues that...argh_..._who was he kidding?

Steve saw Tony's knowing look. He seemed to recognize how ill at ease he was over his unresolved emotional feelings and disenchanted mommy and daddy issues.

_"Look, I'll be honest with you Ant...uh, Steve. I've hated your mother and father for years, and we might as well add my mother into the hate fest also. For years, I couldn't see anything **but **the hate, for all of you. And believe me when I tell you that Anton has made it pretty easy to keep the hate hot. So, relax, you're no sicker in the head than I am."_

_"Yeah? That's kinda what's freaking me out." _Tony mustered a smile at Steve's attempt at humor.

"_Look, getting back to Mother. I'm assuming you're aware of what's going on with Gregor, Anton's kid?" _At an affirmative nod from Tony, Steve went on to tell him about the mysterious phone call his mother had with someone named Ralph Kohls over her promise to turn over some property of their grandmother's in exchange for a kidney.

_"I don't know who this person is but I don't think he's working alone. I didn't have time to research this guy because I felt I should warn you first but I have vast resources I can use to find out more..."_

_"Yeah, don't worry about that. I have vast resources too, his name is McGee. You say the bitc...your mother gave this guy my name and address? What's he gonna do? You guys have had grandmother's estate tied up in court for years. I can't sign anything over to them that I don't have!"_

_"My name hasn't been on that petition since I was twenty three, since...well since the revolving door thing. I had it removed by court order. I want no part of it. If grandmother had wanted you to share her things, she would have stipulated that in her will."_

Tony scrutinized Steve closely as Steve tried to hide the hurt his grandmother's lack of affection for him had caused. But Tony seemed to know.

_"Don't take it personal, Steve. She just clumped you all together in her hatred of your mother, and towards the end, her dislike of your father for being a useless drunk living in a bottle."_

_"Yeah, he's cut back quite a..."_

_"Steve? Let's agree to do one thing in all this talking crap, okay? I do not want to hear anything or talk anything about your father. Can we agree on that?" _

_"What father?"_

_"Right answer man." _

"_Just…what happened to you after Philadelphia? I umm…came back three weeks later when I could get away looking for you. I wanted to have it out with you then, clear some things up. But you were gone so I quit looking, figured you didn't want to be bothered…" _

Tony got up from the sofa to pace. He struck his knee on the coffee table as he passed by Steve. When Tony bent over to rub it, Steve heard a familiar noise he could never forget. A swarm of bees whizzed over Tony's head, and the tinkle of breaking glass.

A/N Oh, oh!

Thank you so much for reading one and all. Please excuse that I cannot answer each and every one of your messages but I do appreciate them.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Some more bad words.

Beta: Mike91848 Thank you

Disclaimer: See past nine chapters, nothing has changed.

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter 10

Well, well, Antoney, the traitor, DiNozzo was at my front door. It's like family reunion week. What next, the bitch and the alcoholic? I'd commit suicide with that rusty, dull knife of Ziva's before that ever happened in my lifetime.

_"Are you alone? Usually when Anton pays me a visit, he brings his own company, and it's not for a cup of coffee and a Danish!"_

_"I'm not Anton, Tony."_

_"So what the hell do you want? For the last time, my kidneys are not up for sale! _

I was pretty harsh and I was ready to slam the door in his face to get rid of him. I had a horrible thought. What if he's like Morris Townsend in The Heiress, pounding on that closed and locked door, watching the light go out and seeing the riches and prestige he so coveted disappear with the hateful revenge of a scorned and spurned woman. So what did that make me, Catherine Sloper?

It all boiled down to... conversation. We talked. He explained some things that I guess I was wrong about or forgot about. Didn't know he had come looking for me. Matter of fact, he had just missed me by days; all these years wasted...regretful.

He thought his mother was a bitch, too. We drank some beers, well he drank his and then mine, and we were trying to figure out who these guys were his mother had sicced on me.

Then, all hell broke loose. When a bullet whizzed by my head just after I bent over to rub my bruised knee, in my own home, I hit the floor and dragged Steve down with me. God damn it to hell!

Now, I was no rookie cop and I guess this wasn't Steve's first time around the block either because he practically snatched the 9 mil I got from under my couch cushions from my hand and was checking the chamber for bullets before I could say, can you shoot?

He was crawling right behind me when I reached up the wall and switched the main lights off, then grabbed my Sig from the drawer and picked up the landline from the table, no dial tone and my cell phone was lying on the sofa.

_**"**__You military?"_ I whispered.

_"Sorta,"_ he whispered back. What did that mean? Well, at least I had some backup relative that could do damage to someone else other than me.

The tinkling of more breaking glass in the living room, then something hitting the floor with a swoosh had both of us covering our mouth and noses with the throw blanket off the sofa against the stinging dense clouds of smoke and stinging vapor of teargas. Steve was bent over coughing.

_"Follow me!" _Staying low, I started crawling to the hall door which led to the basement. When Steve followed along clumsily I realized he didn't know the layout like I did so I grabbed his shirt sleeve and roughly pulled him along.

_"Come on, damn it!" _Still crouched down to the floor I shoved him ahead of me just as the front door burst open and two people dressed in black camouflage with masks and guns made the mistake of breaking into my house. There was a full moon and with the door open, we could see their backlit silhouettes perfectly.

Steve shot the one aiming his gun at me in the chest but from the sound of the bullet striking, I knew he was wearing a bullet proof vest plus, he was still standing, so I aimed lower and he got a gut wound as the other idiot made a hasty retreat out the door into the moonlit night. Gut wounds were a nasty way to die. Weren't these clowns forewarned that they were breaking into a cop's house?

The wounded guy writhed on the floor, while I pushed Steve along the hallway to the door leading down to the basement. Pounding feet from the back indicated at least three or four more assailants headed our way so I pulled the door open and let Steve proceed me down the stairs before closing and locking the door.

Bullets struck the re-enforced door as I ran down the stairs only to stumble on Steve who was splayed out on the bottom step on top of a broken bicycle I had thrown down there in disgust after the spokes had broken while I was trying to ride it.

What...had the guy passed out, hit his head, shot? That door wasn't going to hold forever so I helped Steve to his feet and dragged him to the hidden door under the stairs. Once inside and the door secured I turned on the dim light and asked _"what the hell's the matter with you? Were you shot?"_

_"Nothing's wrong with me except tripping on your damn freakin' bicycle at the foot of the stairs! Who keeps a bicycle at the foot of the stairs like that in the dark, damn it? I think I broke something!"_

Well, he had a temper, hot and quick, like mine, mad then it was over. Not like Anton's temper that simmered, bubbled and then boiled over and spread on everything in its path like lava, singeing and sparking.

_"Quit whining, you'll live if a bullet doesn't put you out of your misery first.__**" **_I reached for the cell phone I had pocketed on our hasty retreat from our family reunion and dialed #1.

_"Yeah, Gibbs! What'd ya want, DiNozza?" _Well, that's a change, I woke him up.

_"HELP! Gunshots fired. At home. Am in the tunnel, come quick!" _Was all I could get out before the perps started banging at the door. Obviously, this door wasn't as secret as I thought it was.

Steve looked pastier in the gloomy half-light of the single bulb overhead than his ghostly brother Anton in the dead of winter, probably because of the cut in his hairline and the

dribble of blood down his forehead, but his voice was rock steady when he said that these guys weren't playing around and they acted like they wanted me dead, not a hostage. No shit! The absurdity of this whole scenario was...just absurd. A front deadlocked door, a re-enforced basement door, a hidden door, to keep these bozo's away from us, and yet, they hadn't taken off yet.

Steve glanced at the door that was not going to sustain that amount of pounding for long. "_I guess they found the door." _Yeah!

"_I can walk. Does this tunnel lead somewhere?"_

I turned off the overhead light and switched on the flashlight and started at a fast trot through the underground tunnel which only ended a short distance away, actually across the street from my house, in the woods about 50ft north of the pond.

Mr 'I can walk' wasn't doing that well. I grabbed a hold of his shuffling self and we moved along at a faster clip through the dank, damp tunnel to the end where a metal ladder enfaced in the side of the dirt wall led up to a small enclosure that led to an opening semi-blocked by a fallen down iron grate. The area was covered in vegetation so the entrance couldn't be seen from the outside.

We clambered up the ladder, good thing it was just a five foot climb, because, in spite of what McGee says, I wasn't the hulk, and this guy wasn't a lightweight. He managed to get himself up with a little help from behind and I climbed up after him and shoved the rusted iron grate blocking our exit out of the way. Crawling and scrabbling, we got through the dead foliage to see moonlight again. I grabbed him around the waist and we headed out into the woods to the nearest copse for some cover.

Steve tripped over a stump but we managed to stay afoot as we finally hunkered down in the dirt behind a big burly tree and some overgrown bush. I turned off my flashlight and we waited. Steve breathed heavily once then was quiet beside me as he turned around to face the opening and hefted his gun on a stump.

I set my bead on the entrance too. _"You think they're still after us? They'd be nuts to think you haven't called for backup." _Steve had found a dark handkerchief from somewhere and wrapped it around his head, Rambo style. Talk about being nuts!

_"I already know they're morons because all I'm remembering right now is a bulldozer blitzed my living room and there's smoke and fumes stinking up the pure air humidifier, **and**, there's probably a dead body in the entryway along with blood and guts all over my carpet as we speak. And Gibbs is gonna make me stay at his house until my place is fumigated because, according to Ducky, I have to take care of my very sensitive lungs! Somebody's gonna have to pay for all that!"_

He turned to look at me like I was the crazy one and, the bullshit coming out of my mouth but before he could call me on it, another person dressed in black came out of the opening and started running to the left. _"NCIS, drop your weapon,"_ I yelled and took aim but Steve had a better shot and when the perp turned his semi-automatic on us, he didn't hesitate to take it. He put a bullet somewhere in the guy's anatomy probably his head because the guy went down without making a sound and didn't move again.

Impressive shot in the dark but moonlit night. Wouldn't it be a coincidence from hell if both he and Gibbs had been...no, my mind boggled at the thought.

Someone started shooting from inside the dark cavern and two more men tried to make a run for it. No wonder they kept coming our way. They weren't after us anymore they were trying to get away from the army that was chasing them.

They slid to the ground and tried to cover each other's back as one would run while the other reigned bullets from an automatic weapon into the opening. Return gunfire and flashes of light were coming from inside the cave but no one could get out without getting shot trying. One of the guys hurled another teargas bomb inside and during that distraction they both got up and started running.

Had the idiots forgotten we were still out here?

_"__**NCIS, drop your weapons!**__" _I yelled as I stood up with my gun in position. They were desperate and started shooting. I had no choice but to use extreme force. Steve, standing next to me, fired also. One man went down and the other one dropped his gun pretty quick, went down on his knees and raised his hands. SWAT swarmed out of the tunnel hole like locust. I repeatedly yelled, _"NCIS, don't shoot," _and held my gun aloft as did Steve. Friendly fire was not a good thing.

Local law enforcement finally figured out what street to turn up and cars with red lights flashing and wailing sirens encircled the area surrounding us throwing up gravel and dirt and tires squealing and all around controlled chaos.

Too late guys, actions over, I thought as I hauled the last remaining dirtbag to his feet and used the handcuffs McGee threw at me. Ziva had gotten Steve in some kind of body hold and he was putting up little resistance, oh yeah, cause he was more than enjoying the rough treatment from a beautiful woman as she roughly manhandled him, spread-eagled him and finally handcuffed him. I didn't disavow her of the notion as Gibbs walked up and took command just by his presence alone.

_"You okay?" _His blue eyes bored into me then he transferred his scary gaze to the black-faced painted, camouflaged, dark clothing of the unfortunate I held prisoner beside me.

_"Yeah." _I said as I handed the miscreant over to Agent Miller from NCIS backup team. The LEO'S standing nearby eagerly waiting walked away in disappointment. It seems one of these guys had shot up one of their fellow officers pretty badly in their escape attempt.

Ziva was about to do the same with Steve when I told her to cut him loose, he was with me. She got irate because I hadn't told her that in the first place, I could see it in her face and she was that close to arguing with me. I just stared at her, challenging her to defy me at this critical point, when she thought better of it and turned to obey my order.

"_I didn't tie him up, I used handcuffs, Tony." _Was all she could come up with as she released him.

We all trooped back into the secret passageway, me, the team, Steve, who I was dragging along on his bad ankle, and seven or eight LEO'S who it seemed were more fascinated by the cavern than anything else. I was going to have to seal the thing up now that everyone knew about it.

There were two dead guys in the woods, one dead guy in the house, one prisoner and five perps, where was the other guy. I warned everyone there had been another guy who went out the front door when this had all started. Did they catch him? Or he could still be in the house. Thank goodness my tenants were gone for a week to Mexico visiting family.

The police searched the house, under the beds and closets, anywhere a man could hide. Hopefully he was still running with his tail between his legs.

Finally, the police left and all that remained was the team, Steve and I, and Director Vance who had joined the party. NCIS Miller sent two of his agents back to the navy yard with the prisoner and the rest of his team secured the outside. Ducky and Palmer got the three bodies ready for transport. Then there was the broken pottery, windows and doors, smoke damage and bullet holes.

Ducky tended to Steve's head and ankle and said it was sprained not broken but needed wrapping and he needed to stay off of it for a few days.

_"How did this happen, young man?" _asked ever curious Ducky.

_"Some idiot threw me down the basement stairs and didn't warn me that there was a broken bicycle down there. So, of course, I tripped over the broken bike since it was dark and my foot got tangled in the spokes of that same bicycle and I hit my head and twisted my ankle."_

There was a moment of silence. That's the thanks I get for saving his life.

_"So, who's your friend, DiNozzo?" _The Boss was curious, too.

We had moved into the den to get away from the noise of the workers boarding up my broken windows and door, and the industrial size fan going full blast dispersing the toxins outside.

_"Yeah, ah, everyone, this is my other estranged brother, Antoney Steven DiNozzo, Steve for short, who it appears, also has some mental problems." _I glared at him for calling **me** an idiot.

_"Director Vance of NCIS, my boss, Agent Gibbs..._and I introduced the rest of the team including Ziva who Steve surreptitiously eyed up and down, in short order and gave them a sit-rep and how Steve had become involved.

Everyone turned to stare at Steve who sat on the couch with his foot elevated on a leather stool. He looked...tough, my younger brother, sitting there with a day old stubble, messy hair that was cut and styled like mine, lighter than mine but darker than Anton's straw, and a small bandage on his forehead to complete the picture. His eyes had that hazel green hue typical in DiNozzo's. Handsome guy, yeah we favored each other, like brothers.

Steve cleared his throat and told those waiting avidly for an explanation. He told them about the conversation he had overheard between his mother and some guy named Kohls. Ralph Kohls. He said he got a nervous feeling in his gut; at which point, everyone turned to look at Gibbs, before turning back to Steve, and that he flew his plane here to warn me. He said we had been talking and suddenly people were shooting at us through the window.

_"Steve thinks it's about my grandmother's property, possibly a right of way, that his mother bargained a kidney for. The DiNozzo's have plenty of money to buy a kidney, so obviously these people wanted something other than money."_

_"I read about plans for a new casino in Vegas being put on hold due to a land dispute. Could be one and the same. Boss, I need to get back to the office..." _said antsy McGee, anxious to get to his computer.

_"Yes, and I'm obligated to notify the FBI." _Spoke up Vance on his way to the door.

_"The FBI has been looking for this ring involving illegal buying and selling of organs. Sorry, DiNozzo's, Tony, Steve, but how your mother got your nephew to the head of the line is also going to be of interest to them. It appears that someone is on the take or, we'll give them the benefit of the doubt, being blackmailed or coerced. I'll see you back at the office. Gibbs, if you need to arrange for protection detail for those two, you have a go."_

It was going to be a long night.

Steve used my phone to call his private security company and arranged for a couple of men to guard the house twenty four hours until repairs were made. Ducky and Palmer left with the bodies and took McGee with them.

We piled into the car. Gibbs drove, Ziva in the front, Steve and I in the back seats.

_"You know, Boss, those guys were dressed right, had the right weapons, had the place covered well enough, but something was off. Why shoot through the window like that? They lose the element of surprise._

_"Then they come through the front door right into an ambush. The guys in the back are slow getting in and then they spend time breaking down doors instead of taking off once they missed their first objective. _

_"Yeah, taking you dead or alive?" _Steve contributed.

I gave him a dirty look. "_They have to have known back-up was on the way. It doesn't make sense. What's your gut telling you, boss?" _

_"My guts telling me that we've got a tail, maybe two!" _Said Gibbs as he entered the freeway and sped up. I took a look but Gibbs had the advantage of rear view mirrors. I couldn't see the cars from the back seat. Steve, next to me, didn't bother to look but asked me for my cell phone and dialed some numbers.

_"Gibbs, it could be my bodyguards in one of those vehicles. When I left the estate, I told them to meet me here but they had to catch a commercial flight and were only just arriving when I spoke to my second an hour ago."_

_"You have a bodyguard?" _Ziva asked as she turned around suspiciously in her seat ready to interrogate him. _"Who are you?"_

He had his ear to the phone and didn't answer Ziva, instead started talking to the person on the other end. _"Tell me you're tailing me!" _he demanded. Then repeated what his second was telling him.

His men were two cars behind a van that was tailing us two cars behind and it looked like they were trying to maneuver to cut us off at the next hilly curve. Steve told them to maintain their distance until the other vehicle made its move. I took my phone back and called McGee.

_"MCGEE!" _I yelled into the phone.

"_Tony, you're not going to believe this!" _He yelled back excitedly._ "You need to get back to the office now. There's a..."_

_"MCGEE, send backup now!" _I interrupted, "_Weapons fired, need backup!" _I gave him the location I knew Gibbs was taking us and hung up. Better to be prepared and have backup show up with guns drawn.

Gibbs sped up again as I clung tighter to the strap, hoping I didn't lose what little bit I hadn't eaten for dinner.

_"Why __**do**__ you have bodyguards?" _Gibbs repeated Ziva's unanswered question while watching the road. "_Any chance they're after you, not Tony here?"_

_"Look." _Steve explained as he looked behind, _"I'm the CEO of a Fortune five hundred corporation. DiNozzo Corporation, Et Al. I use the name Stephen Gregory outside of business just so as not to draw attention to myself. The bodyguards, well, it's the company's idea and it's a necessary evil."_

_"So, lil bro? What are the chances these guys are after you, after all, and not me, hmmm? Did you bring this crap to my door?" _I wasn't kidding. What else could possible happen tonight that had nothing to do with me.

_"Because, 'big bro', I don't believe in coincidences. These guys didn't have to come to the middle of no God damn where in the boondocks, in the middle of the night to shoot me to death and then, what? Collect a ransom for the return of my dead body? No sense, man, it makes no sense."_

Screeching behind us, and there was no more time to talk. There were fewer cars on the road and the driver in the dark van sped up to our left alongside our car and attempted to ram their reinforced front end into the left rear door trying to get us to spin out of control.

The car skidded but made it around the curve on two wheels and Gibbs sped up again with the van on our heels. We all had our guns out but were unable to use them yet. The bodyguards were still behind, waiting for Steve's signal to move in.

Gibbs spotted the off ramp he was looking for that led to a dead end street and an abandoned strip mall and he exited at 190 miles an hour so that the guys chasing us couldn't keep up the breakneck speed.

Some homeless pedestrians walking aimlessly, a mangy dog with a long rope around its neck chasing a ten pound rat, and the lone open-for-business liquor store that was enclosed in chain link fence, inside and outside the store, were the only company we encountered in our mad dash to impending death.

I gave up the fight, rolled down the window and vomited my stomach contents onto the gutter. Steve sitting next to me was jaundice green and holding his breath. Ziva was in her element up front while Gibbs pressed harder on the accelerator.

"_You guys okay back there?" _Gibbs falsely solicited.

The van caught up to us and figuring out they couldn't beat Gibbs in driving skills, started to roll down their windows for plan B. Neither Ziva nor I could get in a shot around Steve who had his head in the way and Gibbs, the insane driver.

When gun barrels appeared through the cracks in their windows, Ziva yelled GUNS and Gibbs applied the brakes so hard, our car fishtailed and the rear end left the ground while the brakes burned and stank. But the car slowed down and the van left us in the dust. Steve still managed to put a couple bullets through the crack in the window and there was yelling inside before the windows were rolled up again.

The bodyguard's silent, creepy, vampire-bat dark, four wheel drive vehicle slithered up alongside the van on their left and I swear the van reared back and shuddered in shock before trying to make a U-turn back to the freeway to get the hell out of there. The bodyguard was relentless in keeping that from happening and forced the van to the right and into a vacant, overgrown tall weeded patch of land.

Now the van was in the lead, followed by the bodyguard vehicle from hell, and us. I didn't know how long the undercarriage of this car was going to hold up before we all fell out through the hole ripped open in the bottom like a can of sardines.

Except for Gibbs, of course, who would keep up by running along inside clutching the steering wheel while his feet moved piston-like at 150 plus miles per hour on the ground like Fred Flintstone on Speed. Damn him!

The bodyguard kept up a steady stream of gunfire into the body of the van but at this point they weren't trying to do much harm, just keeping the van occupants stirred up.

The weeds were denser and the van had nowhere to go. Besides that, two of the tires had been shot out by the bodyguards and gas was leaking from the ruptured fuel tank. The driver came to a stop with the van facing us sideways.

Men came out of the van's sliding doors and they took up position behind the van. The bodyguards slithered out of their vehicle also, I don't know, five or six men? I scooted out with a thank you God sigh of relief and took protection behind my open door. Steve followed but stayed on the phone with his men. Gibbs and Ziva were hunkered behind their doors also.

_"NCIS! Drop your weapons, you're surrounded!"_

_"Fuck you! You drop **your** weapons!"_

So. We're at an impasse. I can see from my position, some of the bodyguard slipping into the vegetation taking up positions behind the enemy. Steve hands me the phone. It's McGee who says they're five minutes away from where we went off the road. I told him we were at a standstill and to come in quiet unless there was gunfire. Maybe we could get out of here with no more dead bodies for Ducky, theirs or ours.

Gibbs had repeatedly told these guys to drop their weapons and give it up. His voice was calm and non- threatening, imagine him of all people acting as the negotiator. But so far, nobody was firing their weapons.

A few minutes later and McGee was hunkered down at my side.

_"Whatcha got, McGee?" _The boss called back to him.

_"Boss, there's a million dollar ransom on Tony's head. It's the Vegas land. With him dead, the estate comes out of probate and frees up the property..."_

_"WHAT! These guys are bounty hunters?" _I can't believe this.

_"It was that guy Kohls, Boss. The FBI has him in custody. Right now, he's stark raving crazy screaming for his lost investments and something to do with 'wanting to run the greedy lying bitch's head over with his car. They think he hired two teams to come after you, Tony."_

_"Anything else, McGee?"_

_"Uh, that's it right now, Boss. We've got Miller's team as backup and the FBI sent a team."_

_"Good work, McGee. _

_"LISTEN UP, BOUNTY HUNTERS. WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YOUR EMPLOYER'S LOCKED UP IN THE FBI'S LOONEY BININ A STRAIGHT JACKET SPILLING HIS GUTS AS WE SPEAK SO THERE'S NOT GONNA BE ANY PAYOFF. NOW LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER SO WE CAN ALL LEAVE HERE TONIGHT ALIVE._

_"OTHERWISE, THE SPECIAL FORCES BEHIND YOU, THE SWAT TEAM IN FRONT OF YOU, NCIS AND THE FBI CAN ARRANGE THAT YOU LEAVE HERE, NOT ALIVE!_

_"WHAT'S IT GONNA BE? LOCKED UP AND BREATHING IN A SQUAD CAR OR FLATLINE AND DEAD IN A BODY BAG?"_

When he put it that way, the perps finally showed some common sense and threw down their weapons. These guys weren't even real mercenaries; just a group of rag-tag criminals gathered from here and there, who never worked together before. Not like Steve's team who as one, made it back to their vehicle without anyone seeing or hearing and disappearing into the night.

But not before Steve got on the cell phone with his second who tried to persuade him to leave with them at which point Steve told him to pick him up at NCIS later today and hung up. Probably had some more questions he needed me to answer so he could get on with his life. Things were never that simple.

Later that morning, back at the Navy Yard, Timothy McGee finally finished imputing the last of the information on this crazy case and waited to see if his other searches were completed. Earlier, and bleary eyed after being up all night, he had come back from the men's room and found Tony sitting at his desk throwing a pencil in the air.

Ready to ream his partner out, he took a closer look and realized it wasn't Tony. The man had on a fresh green striped shirt that Tim recognized as Tony's but it was his look-alike brother Steve that had commandeered his desk. But instead of having to resort to physicality's and figurative arm wrestling with the guy like with Tony, Steve jumped up right away and excused himself for his error. He said he thought Tim had gone for the day.

_"Nope, still here. Probably won't get to go home 'til...well ever today. I understand Kohl is still babbling nonsense but if he contracted with anyone else, then Tony's life is still in danger. So, I'll be here until we know for sure. Well, as sure as we can be with that nut."_

_"So, you're the genius who finds all the hidden things? Tony said you were better than all my resources combined, and I believe him."_

Tim paused reaching for his eye drops, and studied the man who had now claimed Tony's unoccupied chair. Now that he got a drop or two of 'false tears', he noted the resemblance was just superficial, Tony and Steve weren't carbon copy look-a-likes. Which was a good thing. Two Tony's was one too many!

_"Thanks. I've always been fascinated by the use of an electronic device in storing and processing data in binary form. You do realize that according to instructions given to it in variable programs, it has the potential to be man kind's best friend or worse enemy. I know this is cliche but..."_

Well, the man's eyes hadn't started to roll back in his head, yet, actually, he looked interested in what Tim was saying about his love of computers. Unlike Gibbs who would have frowned in consternation after the word electronic. And Tony, he would have been ready to lob a spitball into the senior field agent's gaping mouth to stop the snoring. Not that Tony wasn't up to date on computer jargon he could carry his own weight. It was McGee's opinion that he did it so that Gibbs wouldn't feel like such a techno dinosaur.

_"Sorry, it's been a long...what, two days with little sleep so I tend to..." _Tim justified his long-windedness.

_"No, please, computers, always a fascinating subject to me. The programming part especially because it's a subject I haven't been able to master myself."_

McGee eyed the other man somewhat cautiously. Matt Simmons had been full of complements, too. That was the man's modus operandi; woo and charm the women, ego stroke the men, and if all else failed, ply them with money and favors. He hadn't fallen for the smoke and mirrors routine but he was worried about Abby. She was still in denial, had to be. She was stubbornly overlooking Simmons deception, and claims made by coworkers of fraud and abuse. She was still irrationally mad at Tony.

So now, Tim was wondering. This is the brother of the guy whose best friend went ballistic and threatened to kill the senior field investigator. Was he another 'goat changing clothes'? Or no, he didn't get that feeling and he was going to go with his gut on this.

_"How come, no time?" _Tim could think of no reason why he would never find time for his computer.

_"Busy with other things that..."_

And seeing nosy DiNosy and Gibbs getting off the elevator, Tim leaned over and faux whispered,

_"That you can't really talk about, I understand."_

_"Understand what, McGee? What can't he talk about?" _Tony took the bait but only halfheartedly. He went to his desk and dumped some folders then gestured to Steve.

_"Come on, come on, up, outta my chair. Go grab the chair at the spare desk behind the boss. I'm beat. Where's that Ninja with the food, anyway. How come she's not back yet?" _Tony whined as he leaned back in his chair, put his feet on the open drawer and closed his eyes.

_"She just left, DiNozzo." _Said Tim dryly. _"Next time go yourself."_

Eyes still closed, Tony made a mocking face at Tim as he turned back to his computer when it dinged. Steve was on the phone and it sounded like he was talking to his bodyguard. Gibbs had just gotten a summons to Vance's office and he hit the bottom of Tony's feet when he passed his desk.

_"Wake up, DiNozzo." _He ordered mildly in passing, no real heat behind his words then pointed to the other DiNozzo. _"You. Stay here!" _And he continued up the stairs.

_"Just resting my eyes, Boss. I'm awake."_

Tim sighed, no news they didn't already know about Kohl's found on that search. Steve approached Tim smiling lopsidedly.

_"He's pretty bossy for a Boss, huh McGee? I've got a business to run and it's pretty hard doing it from here. Plus, Georgie is getting a little antsy waiting around for me without him actually seeing me. You think Gibbs will let the man come up and see for himself I'm okay?"_

_"Georgie?" _Asked Tony, obviously not asleep.

_"Yeah, it's George Salters, but he hates the actor jokes. Actually, he gets pretty mad at the comparison, so I wouldn't make any if I were you Tony."_

_"...Salters, what...?" _McGee didn't get the reference.

_"Peppard, you know, the A-Team, Breakfast at Tiffany's?" _Said a more animated Tony who had opened his eyes and sat up. Tim retained that 'what are you talking about' look.

_"You see what I have to work with, Steve? Not only is he not versed in the classics but Mr **not** McMovie-trivia here can't even be counted on to recognize and duly idolize the superheroes of the day."_

_"Oh come on Tony. Not everyone had the luxury of watching movies in their room for endless hours of..." _Steve abruptly stopped talking and he looked at Tony with hooded, sorrowful eyes. _"Sorry, Tony. I didn't mean..."_

And suddenly, the bullpen turned cold, unfriendly. Tony stood up abruptly.

_"I'm sure you didn't, Steve. Still, the fact of the matter is, the bitch caught me on the stairs in my unfortunate one moment of not keeping one eye on my surroundings and I ended up with a leg broken in two places..." _Suddenly mindful of where he was and listening ears, Tony turned to McGee and asked for an update. Could they leave or not?

_"Uh, yeah, just waiting on offshore accounts search, anyplace where Kohls hid money that he could use to finance other bounty hunters, but so far, nothing has..."_

Tony just shook his head and left, headed towards the men's room even as Ziva got off the elevator with the food.

Ziva placed the cloth bags on her desk and turned to Tim. _"What is going on? Are there more Bounty hunters?" _Why did she always have to be on a food run when something happened?

Tim frowned at Steve, rudely but unintentionally ignoring Ziva's question. "_The Bitch? Pushed him down a flight of stairs?"_

Grimacing with distaste and running both hands through his hair, Steve explained, _"Yeah, my mother, the bitch! Pushed him down a flight of stairs. He was laid up with a cast for a while and couldn't do much moving around. So he was stuck in bed with only his class work and books to read. Our servants got him a TV and hooked it to a VCR and got him a subscription to order VCR tapes through the mail. He..."_

Steve ran out of words to describe the piercing screams disturbing the secretive quietness of that sick household. When he ran out from the playroom to see Tony lying broken at the foot of the stairs, clean linen and a book strewn about him and his mother walking down the stairs gracefully unconcerned, he knew immediately what had happened. Even then, he **knew. **

Tony had been doing his chores instead of being in the playroom with them, his rightful place, and had gotten distracted reading his book on the way up the stairs while delivering the clean linen to an upstairs closet.

Unbeknownst to Tony so engrossed in his book, Angela grabbed the opportunity of Tony's distraction, and waited at the top of the stairs only to pounce and push, with all of her considerable strength, the boy who flew backwards down the stairs to the bottom with a broken leg and bumps and bruises to show for his lack of vigilance.

He heard his mother's nonchalant, _"that boy is so clumsy," _as she passed him on the stairs and went to her tea room where her best friend Annie and the other ladies were standing in the open door having heard the commotion.

Her total lack of remorse or empathy as the boy lay screaming on the floor, he understood now, was a classic sign of her sadistic, psychopathic narcissism. He stood by as usual and watched silently as Tony was rushed to the hospital by the private ambulance the servants had called.

_"Where's Tony?" _Gibbs voice interrupted Steve's memories. Gibbs trotted down the stairs with Vance following behind.

_"He's getting coffee, I think. What's going on, Boss?" _

_"Where's DiNozzo, McGee? _Vance questioned impatiently as he stood by Ziva's desk. Gibbs was collecting a folder from his desk drawer that Tim knew contained the video of the Matthew, Tony fight and all the documentation and witnesses reports.

_"I'm right here, Director Vance. What's going on?" _Tony had returned with vending machine cup of coffee in hand.

_"You tell me, beforehand, DiNozzo. Do I need to get security up here? It seems that Matthew Simmons is suing NCIS, me, you and several others for his wrongful termination of employment and 'defamation of character'. His lawyer is Anton DiNozzo and I was told he was one cutthroat SOB."_

_"Anton is a lawyer?" _Tony turned to Steve in surprise.

_"Yeah, he's a lawyer. But he became a medical doctor first. Mother wanted doctor and lawyer sons and since I chose not to be one or the other, Anton became both to accommodate her wishes."_

_"Holy Shit! He is one umbilical cord away from being in-utero, the stupid sap." _Said Tony and he threw his half empty cup of bad java into the trash.

_"Yes, and it just gets weirder, DiNozzo." _Said Vance, wishing he hadn't broken the toothpick habit, the chewing gum habit and the smoking habit.

"_They are on their way here for a meeting with the SECNAV as we speak, and our legal department has been notified and will try to get a JAG lawyer present in time but that may not happen."_

_"The other thing, DiNozzo's." _He said as he included both Steve and Tony, "_the FBI has had Mrs Angela DiNozzo detained and she is being brought here to explain her apparent success in getting her grandson's name upped to number one on the list for kidney transplantation. They're very interested in how she managed that, who she bribed perhaps? It's a joint case because she may have also been involved in this bounty hunting business perpetrated against an NCIS employee._

_"Now, I don't know why the SECNAV thinks this is a good day to have both issues addressed, but he does. So, let's deal with it in as professional manner as possible."_

Vance turned to Tim. _"Any more info on Kohls, McGee? Was it just the two groups he hired or more?" _

_"No one else was involved, as far as we can determine, Director. The evidence suggests that we got all of the bounty hunters he hired except for the one that escaped through the front door during the initial confrontation." _McGee had printer out the report and handed the folder to Vance.

_"Fornell faxed over his report, it's included in the folder. The prisoner gave up the name of the guy who got away. Some cousin of one of the other men, 17 year old juvie, thought he was there to just rob an empty house. He got scared when the shooting started and took off. He was found hiding out in his uncle's crawl space._

_"I'm pretty sure, well, I'm more than sure. Of course, there could be variables we haven't taken into consideration, such as... "_

_"__**McGee!" **_Gibbs and Steve had purloined a couple of cartons of breakfast food from Ziva's bag without reading the contents and Ziva had already set her carton of vegetarian tofu egg white omelet aside. Tim was hoping that wasn't his chicken sausage and scrambled egg Gibbs had just stuffed in his mouth after yelling at him.

_"Sorry, I'm sure that there are no other contracts out there, Boss. Agent Fornell's report indicates they came to the same conclusion."_

_"If I may, Director Vance, Agent Gibbs, my sources agree with the consensus. Kohls basically had no time and no money to attempt to hire anyone else. Actually, he wasn't even going to be able to honor the two contracts he already had. He really used all his ready cash. This was a last ditch effort on his part to recoup." _

Steve had swallowed his morsel of food and wiped his mouth with the paper napkin before rising from his chair and walking around to the front of the desk where he parked a hip. His demeanor was no longer that of the likable, casual guy, everybody's best friend. He **was** the head of a huge corporation, he looked everyone straight in the eye and spoke authoritatively even in just imparting information. Like with Tony, you couldn't take his first appearance for granted.

_"Your sources, DiNozzo?" _Vance eyed the man dubiously for a moment. Then just shook his head.

_"Very well, we'll mark the bounty hunter case as closed. Needless to say, Gregor's name has been placed back where it originally was on the list. I understand Mrs DiNozzo, shall we say, lost her temper when that fact was brought to her attention. _

_"The thing is, Anton DiNozzo is also Mrs DiNozzo's lawyer and he will be handling both cases. Can it get any more complicated than this?" _Vance asked no one in particular as he started back up the stairs.

_"They'll be here in an hour. My question to you DiNozzo is will you be able to handle this without going off the deep end. I don't want a repeat performance of the last boxing match here." _Vance looked down from the rail at Tony.

_"I assure you, Director Vance. It will not happen again as far as I am able to prevent it!"_

Tony said in all sincerity_._

Vance observed Tony for the veracity of his reassurances but the agent appeared, 'as far as he could prevent it', yeah. He continued upstairs to his office thinking trouble ahead, better be prepared.

He'd have the group carefully checked for weapons, especially Mrs DiNozzo with a thorough strip search, and cavity search if he thought it was needed. And security would be standing by with Taser's and a straightjacket just as a precaution. Last but not least, Dr Mallard with a big needle.

A/N All for now. It's nice hearing from you for sure. Thank you all for reading and guest for giving this story a second chance.

_"_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

I used the F word once and other bad words a few times

Beta Mike91848: Thanks for the extra work and the kind encouraging words

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are not mine. I make no money writing this story

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter 11

Timothy McGee felt anxiety and stress déjà vu. He remembered asking Tony, _"everything okay?" _ Was it just two days ago? Tony had been edgy, eyes unfocused as he kept glancing up the stairs. No one else seemed to notice; surprisingly Gibbs, who knew everything, hadn't picked up on the tension and Ziva was stuffing...err eating her lunch.

Well, Tony exhibited that same edgy wait-fulness now, though it looked like he was just taking a quick nap at his desk. Ziva and Steve, who had pulled up his chair to her desk, were quietly talking about, he could hardly hear them... a conversation about cooking on an airplane? This time, Gibbs was not on the phone but he seemed to be idly perusing his email account.

McGee, still recalling the other day when he had looked over at Tony who had suddenly stood up and...just stood there, hands at his sides, not moving. Suddenly, there was ruckus from up above. Simmons came out of Vance's office and knocked into some poor woman who went flying into the wall and the folders she was carrying scattered all over the floor.

McGee stood up then also as Simmons careened down the stairs, three steps at a time with his intentions very clear, he was ready for a fight. There was fury written all over his red face and his hands were clenched into fists. Vance and Johansen were too far behind the man and weren't fueled by adrenalin like Simmons to catch up to him as they urgently called his name.

Simmons reached the bottom step and hurled himself over Tony's desk straight for his jugular with a blood curdling yell. The odd thing was Tony never attempted to defend himself but instead deliberately let Simmons throw the first punch which hit its mark, Tony's nose, perfectly. Blood spurted profusely as Tony's head was flung to the side. After that first punch though, it seemed doubtful that Simmons scored again because in the fight that ensued, Tony acted like he wasn't feeling a thing.

When Tony grabbed Simmons' jacket and flung him into the metal cabinet behind him, the noise woke Tim up from his shocked stupor. He came around his desk and managed to grab Tony around the waist as Tony pummeled his fists into Simmons' body. Gibbs had gotten ahold of his right arm and Johansen was on the other side and together they pulled but even with the might of three men, they couldn't budge Tony from his violent course.

Tony was a big guy, full of muscle, stronger than Tim had imagined because he never strutted his size arrogantly or appeared intimidating with his body strength, so at first glance, one noticed his good looks and handsome suits. But Abby had once told Tim, and it was waaaay too much information that Tony had muscles on his butt, and how did she know that anyway?

By this time, the two men were on the floor grappling with each other in deadly earnestness. Attempts to separate the two were proving futile. People were yelling Tony's name, women were screaming. Tim thought of shooting his gun in the air but firing his weapon in the building was a no-no.

Security guards hadn't arrived yet but someone yelled, 'make sure they bring the Taser's. Gibbs yelled one, two, three and all the agents and even Doug the maintenance guy, pounced as one onto Tony who had his hands around Simmons throat.

Ziva entered the fray with a pinch to Tony's neck which got him to release his big hands and let Simmons breathe once again. Gibbs grabbed Tony around the neck and under one arm and they all heaved him back and off the poor bleeding, breathless Simmons who was still conscious and probably wishing he had taken his punishment from Vance with a little more finesse and maybe then, he could have avoided attacking someone who he had unfortunately underestimated. And **then, **probably, his day might not have ended with the embarrassment of being half under a desk with a lunatic on top of him trying to do serious damage to his face and a roomful of people taking their time getting that lunatic off.

They managed to hold onto Tony just barely as he continued to struggle trying to get away from his tormentors. Finally, Ducky showed up with the magic bullet and jabbed the needle into Tony's trembling, twitchy body and all movement stopped.

People piled off the inert body of their co-worker looking pretty rough. Tim had been kicked in the shin with a flying foot attached to a heavy shoe and limped away to his desk. Let the late-coming security guards earn their pay and hall Tony's passed out ass down to Ducky's autopsy.

They got Simmons to his feet but he refused to let the 'morgue quack' take a look at his injuries and mumbled through his broken teeth that he would go see his own doctor. No one seemed to care when he stumbled out of there with one lone Agent attempting to help him at Vance's suggestion. When Simmons shrugged the guy off, the Agent escorted him to the elevator then took a quick right around the corner and disappeared.

Two clerical workers riding down took one look at Simmons battered face and giggled before skittering out of the elevator on the wrong floor so Simmons could ride the empty elevator by himself. His lead investigator Johansen had mysteriously vanished.

So here McGee sat, same itchy feeling as he observed Tony sitting at his desk 'resting his eyes'. They should all be home sleeping after being up all night but no one wanted to leave if Tony was staying, so there they all sat. Even Steve who no one had seen fit to chase away yet. The calm before the storm, thought McGee.

ncicncicncisncis

Well, here I sit, me Anthony DiNozzo, Jr, playing another waiting game. There's something shimmering but oblique in the air. Been that way for days. I've had more resolutions in the last year than in all my other years of life combined. And the trend appears to be continuing. My mother, now Antoney, who's not the traitor. He was just a kid like me caught up in things he didn't cause, couldn't prevent and didn't understand.

He's still here now clothed in yesterday's jeans and one of my clean but wrinkled shirts that had been in my drawer all but forgotten under an empty tin of cookies. The man could have left, but he's not going anywhere until he gets resolutions of his own. He **will** have his answers.

So, I'm sitting here waiting for the rest of this to play out. I won't be fighting anyone, physically that is, but there are some things worse than getting a kick to the back, believe it or not, even I know that, having to do with feelings and emotions, love and hate.

The slight ding of the elevators arrival upstairs in the quiet bull pen has everyone shrugging off their tiredness and alerting up. I glance up and watch as the SECNAV escorts Matthew Simmons and Anton DiNozzo to the outer door of Director Vance's office where they stand and talk for a moment, even chuckle for good measure before the SECNAV opens the door and they enter. I didn't get an insincere hand salute or even a nasty smirk this time. I guess Simmons was on his best behavior. But then a thought occurred to me. How come Simmons didn't have handcuffs on or at least a pair of security guards at his side? After all, he did attack me.

Simmons was looking pretty good for someone who had been on the wrong end of a hardened fist. He had on the designer suit, shirt, tie and shoes but he still looked color blind to me. His mouth was definitely bruised but his teeth looked perfect from the quick glimpse I got and I remember my grandmother once quoting to me from the bible, 'the love of money is the root of all evil'. Yeah, but evil money sure makes it easier to get a root canal when you need one.

_"What do ya' thinks going on up there? How could his lawyer justify Simmons attack on Tony the other day?" _McWorrywart expressed his concerns to Gibbs who knew everything.

_"Why're you asking me, McGee? Do I look like a lawyer to you?" _The Boss didn't have to be so abrupt to poor McGee. But McGee just shrugged it off as of no consequence.

My phone rang and everyone got that greyhoundish, high speed, where's the hare, readiness look. It was Vance wanting me upstairs, alone.

Now see, CC, my African American bald headed good friend, frat brother, teammate, supposedly cousin to Cassius, and all around impatient but brilliant attorney, who had drummed certain inalienable rights into my thick skull, would very likely kick my ass if I let myself be led to the slaughter by this group of self-serving, pretentious, pillars of the community waiting for me upstairs.

I heard my teammates' collective moan all around me. But, no, really, they didn't have to worry. CC would call me a stupid white boy afraid of his mommy and change my goddaughter's name from A'Tonee to Hazel or something equally offensive and the child would hate me for the rest of her life and it would be my fault. So don't worry guys. That wasn't gonna happen. My namesake would keep her name.

Speaking of which, Gibbs calls out, _"Have you called CC?"_

_"Got it covered, Boss." _And Steve chipped in, _"Just give me the word, I'll call my lawyer."_

I gave them all the thumbs up then asked McGoogle to do a little research regarding a certain golf course, a pretty lady and Paris hats for me ASAP as I had another one of those light bulb flashes, and I headed up the stairs. I may have appeared confident as hell but I had to keep reminding myself that I wasn't a kid anymore. The physical violence and the head games that was the norm with this group didn't worry me.

But this job, the people who work here, have given meaning to my life, meaning and hope that I can have a small share in making this a better, safer place for people to live. So, I could not allow these unfriendly and antagonistic visitors succeed in taking these things away from me.

ncisncisncisncis

Well this is cozy. Not! The SECNAV had chosen the head of the table, Vance was on his right and DiNozzo and Simmons were seated on his left. A chair was left open for me on Vance's right so I was facing the two numb-nuts head on. Two carafes of coffee were on the table, probably the good stuff, Jamaican Gold, I could see from the coffee wrapper peeking out of the side drawer. A crystal sugar bowl and matching creamer set were in the middle of the table. No donuts though. Cups and saucers were at each place setting. Some of the cups were half filled with a dark or creamy beverage so I know they had been imbibing and socializing leisurely while I waited, supposedly trembling downstairs again.

So I sat down at the chair with a big 'I D' emblazoned on the back for 'Intimidate DiNozzo' and a dunce cap on the side. These two had denigrated and vilified my choices in life since we were children. Why should they stop now?

I've never sought them out, never had any desire to know them, and yet here we are once again, up close and personal.

I eyed Anton, trying to see if there was anything we could work with civilly, just leave his mother out, one on one. I'd already had my full of the jerk Simmons, he was off my radar and I didn't need to look at him again. But there was nothing in Anton's eyes but hostility and hate, his mother's hostility and hate, and now his own adopted negative feelings as well.

I might as well bite the bullet. _"So, what's this about, MR SECNAV?" _I addressed the SECNAV but I was looking directly at Anton.

Director Vance spoke up before anyone else answered.

_"Agent DiNozzo, for the record, I have already informed the SECNAV that I object to these highly irregular proceedings and I see no reason for you to be here!" _Okay, so he didn't have a part in this, good to know.

_"Quite the contrary, Director Vance. Some of these allegations are serious enough and put a whole new light on the situation. They need to be addressed before taken to the next step."_

The SECNAV removed his glasses placing them precisely on the table and sorted through some paper work in front of him, frowning fiercely as he found the one he was looking for and tossing it to me. The others already had copies of whatever this was in front of them.

_"Why don't you go ahead and start Anton...Mr DiNozzo."_

Anton gave me a sharks grin and started talking in a reasonable, 'we're all going to get along here' tone of voice.

"_Look, Tony...Agent DiNozzo. Matt here, has been unfairly dismissed from his job that he's had and been highly devoted to for the past two years. He has been publicly humiliated and his character besmirched by lies started by you and perpetrated by others."_

Some time you notice the weirdest things when someone is trying to shaft you. Like Anton here fiddling with his $2000 Tiffany's retractable ball point pen like it was a number 2, brown lead pencil with a cheap eraser that you can buy in a packet of twelve at Wal-Mart for four bucks. He scribbled something on a blank piece of paper while he talked and I remembered that he used to be a pretty good sketcher.

Anton threw his pen on the table and sat back in his chair looking at me expectantly with clear, honest, hazel green eyes. Can delusional people act perfectly normal in given situations? Because, that's what he was right now if he expected me to confess my sins and beg for forgiveness and then hand over my kidney as penance.

The SECNAV looked back and forth between the two of us. "Agent DiNozzo...Tony?"

_"Mr SECNAV?"_

_"Do you have anything to say?"_

_"About what, Sir?"_

Now he was looking annoyed. _"Agent DiNozzo! My time is valuable and not to be wasted. Would you please answer the question?"_

_"I might, Mr SECNAV, if I had heard a question in lawyer DiNozzo's summation."_

_"What's going on here, Anton? Make this guy cut the crap, already!" _I could hardly understand what Simmons was mumbling new choppers and all, but I guess Anton got the message. _"Let me handle this, Sims." _

SIMS! Yeah, that name brought back unpleasant memories.

Anton turned to me and gave me a cold, icy glare. Now there was the Anton I know.

"_Look, I'm going to lay this all on the table. You've known who Simmons was from the day he was hired here. You've had it in for him for years. Some of the things you've accused him of as a youth and more recently, ever since he started to get close to your team, you've been after him. You need help man. This type of obsession is not good." _

Still glaring at me, he continued without the need to go through his paper props.

_"You filed a phony police report alleging assault in some hotel room. The police report says you were highly intoxicated when you filed it. In it, you accuse Simmons here and me of attacking you and yet the police found no evidence of a crime having been committed by us, as stated in the report. We were nowhere near Michigan when you were attacked. Going further back..." _He pulled out a piece of paper.

_"This is a report signed by several security guards. It is about an unprovoked attack against me, Simmons and other boys at the funeral of my grandmother. At that time, my mother tried to get you serious professional help but you attacked her and as a result sprained her wrist so badly, she still needs chiropractic treatment after all these years." _

Anton stood and paced away. Obviously, the thought of his mother's suffering affected him deeply. Getting himself under control, he turned back to the SECNAV.

_"Not to throw dirt on your Agent Mr SECNAV, but it's obvious that Agent DiNozzo here has been unable to let go, as you will, of his anger, for whatever reasons, against Matthew Simmons in his delusional belief that Simmons is 'out to get him'." _Anton embellished this with quote marks in the air and a piteous expression directed at me as he continued.

_"Yes, Agent Simmons did throw the first punch; we certainly are not denying that. Still, he was severely provoked when he found out his girlfriend, Abby Sciuto, who had come to him crying, had had disciplinary action taken against her because she had tried to help Agent DiNozzo in a separate matter. Since then, Ms Sciuto has been targeted by others at the instigation of DiNozzo, with arguments and inappropriate emails and phone calls."_

The SECNAV, Anton and Simmons again looked at me expectantly. Anton had returned to his seat and was fiddling with his pen again.

I shrugged and leaned back in my chair. I was taking CC's advice and had nothing to say. Matt Simmons was getting red around the collar of his pink Brioni dress shirt and he blew out an impatient breath.

_"You forgot the part where he tried to break my jaw, Anton." _

Simmons looked at me maliciously and knocked his knuckle on the table once. _"You're the one getting your ass fired here, not me, jackass!" _Matt was beyond pissed as he continued giving me the evil eye.

_"Matt, let me handle this!" _Anton demanded.

_"Well, handle it then! Tell him what you want and what's in store for him if he doesn't cooperate! _

_"And you Tony, baloney, macaroni, why don't you open your big stupid trap and put your foot in it like you always do?" _Simmons was so frustrated he was reverting back to his childhood rhyming days and working himself into a heated frenzy. Huffing out his chest and baying like a moonstruck jackal.

The SECNAV, looking annoyed at Simmons and aggrieved at me, raised his hand and waved it at us impatiently.

_"Agent DiNozzo, since you have nothing to say to refute these charges, then under the circumstances, there is no reason why allegations against Agent Simmons should not be dropped. I have decided to go ahead and reinstate Agent Simmons to his former position as field investigator. Ms Sciuto will have any disciplinary actions removed from her permanent record."_

The SECNAV was in a rush to sweep everything neatly under the rug. Started making me feel vulnerable again, like I was getting my scholarship taken away from me. Next, he was going to tell me this was my fault and what my punishment was going to be. The SECNAV checked his watch and noting the time, started packing up his briefcase.

_"One other thing, Director Vance..." _The SECNAV took the last few sips of his cool coffee before standing up and adjusting his jacket.

_"Excellent coffee, by the way, Leon. Let me know your supplier, would you? _

_"Anyway, I believe this office needs to have a more rounded out investigator so I propose an exchange program if you will. By that, I mean that each investigator will get to work with a different Lead Investigator, perhaps for a period of one month, then rotate to a different Lead investigator and so on eventually rotating back to their original Lead._

_"Now, if it appears there's a better fit with a different Lead investigator then that's where that field investigator will end up. I think this will give the investigators a wider range of information gathering experience and a more rounded out performance capability. _

He looked at Simmons and me in turn as he pushed back his chair and came around the table.

_"Agent Simmons, you and Agent DiNozzo can start the new program. The two of you switch teams effective on Monday. Give you time to clear out your desks. Let's give this a try for, let's say, two months? Get the secretaries to schedule a meeting for then, Vance, to see how the new program is working out. Now, if that's all, I do have another meeting to attend."_

While the SECNAV was wrapping things up on his end, I wasn't the only one sitting there with my mouth open. Vance looked like he had just swallowed a big round orange. Anton was loading his papers and his shiny pen into his briefcase with an air of job well done, but he took the time to high-five Simmons, who turned and sneered at me.

The SECNAV was taking my job away from me? My team! Like Hell! I couldn't help it. Sorry CC.

_"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING CRAZY MIND, YOU STUPID BASTARD?" _

I stood up pushing my chair back and yelled in the idiots face. Anton and Simmons sat back and smirked. The SECNAV'S eyes bugged out of his head behind his glasses and his skin greyed as the blood left his face.

_"Who the hell do you think you're talking..."_

Suddenly, my phone dinged. It was McGee, finally. I rudely read the text while the SECNAV was reaming me out and ranting in my face preparing to castrate me. The text said that the info I requested would be on Vance's plasma in 45 seconds. I luv you McGee.

Director Vance had joined in the fray, _"Mr SECNAV, please calm down," _he implored the apoplectic man.

_"I can understand Agent DiNozzo's anger, sir. You just can't come in and switch things around like..."_

"_I can __**do**__ anything I damn well please and your Agent is suspended for two weeks without pay for insubordination effective today. And Agent DiNozzo, when you come back you will report to Lead Investigator Johansen's team. Now, do I have to call security to escort you from this building!"_

_"You won't have to MR SECNAV. But you might want to see this before you leave." _I sat back down in my seat and faced the plasma screen.

_"Director Vance. Would you turn on the TV, please?" _Vance gave me a withering look like this was all my fault. He looked like he needed a drink, and not the special blend imported, coffee kind of a drink, either.

_"What is this, DiNozzo? What's going on?" _ The SECNAV reluctantly sat back down as the screen came to life and I started to narrate the movie of the week.

_"This is the Joseph and Florence Britton Country Club Golf Course and Club House. I'm sure you recognize it, Mr SECNAV as the idiotic place where we held our clandestine meetings during the asinine undercover operation you had me on involving an innocent, now deceased man."_

The SECNAV had regained the color in his face. He was turning purple.

_"What the fuck is this, Anton?" _

_"I don't know, Sims, just shut the hell up!"_

_"Please, no talking from the peanut gallery!" _I turned back to the screen.

_"Ah, there you are, Mr SECNAV, and who is that mature, but still lovely lady you are standing next to there and there, playing golf with for what three or four hours that day? I remember seeing her picture in the club house when I was there waiting for you. She was wearing the latest hat from Paris in that picture. She's noted as the woman who wears the most unusual hats by the way._

_"And how sweet, the two of you holding hands and strolling the gardenia scented promenade. Oh, look there's a group of prettily dressed men and women. Who's that lady there, Mr SECNAV, the one putting a lovely rose in your lapel, one she just plucked from the bush behind you, I bet. Hope she didn't get stuck by a thorn. But it looks like the same charming woman as before. I can tell because now she's wearing that sophisticated yellow feathery hat. You do spend quite a bit of time at the golf course together, so sweet."_

_"DiNozzo?" _Vance warned, sounding tired.

_"Isn't it fortunate that the exclusive club loves to take pictures of their willing patrons who sign permission slips first of course that lets the club share these pictures at the club house and on the Internet."_

_"DiNozzo, are you saying there's something illicit going on here. My God, Tony, you're not trying to blackmail the SECNAV, are you?" _Vance sounded truly horrified as he started to rise from his seat.

"_No, no of course not." _

And that's when I dropped the act and let these scum know how furious I was for what they had tried to do to me. I know my voice held the scorn and contempt I was feeling for this baboon who had let himself be led around by his dick.

_"Who is that woman, Jarvis?" _

_"Wha...I beg your pardon! Vance call security! NOW!" _Jarvis was pulling at his collar. Anton and Simmons sat like stone gargoyles, smirks mysteriously absent.

_**"WHO. IS. THAT. WOMAN, DAMNIT?" **_I slammed my hand on the table rattling the cups and saucers.

Jarvis jumped, and then shook his head and pulled on his tie. God, I despised them. Even now no one would own up to this farce and I wanted to wrap my hands around all of their necks and choke the living shit out of them.

I felt myself losing control and I smashed my hand down on Vance's delicate cup on the table in front of me, and again until it broke into pieces and I felt wetness that wasn't coffee running down my hand and pain that kept me in the here and now. Anton had no high five's to give now as he sat mesmerized by the blood on the table.

I gripped the edge of my chair so hard with my other hand that I was vibrating but it was the only thing keeping me rooted to my seat and not up and pounding my fists into Jarvis' hateful face. Vance hung up his phone and then got up from his chair and walked slowly over to me and calmly put his hand on my shoulder like I was a skittish colt.

_"Who is she, Mr SECNAV?" _Vance asked as he applied a little pressure to my shoulder grounding me.

_"Alright, alright, she's my fiancé. Her name is Anita Vitelli. We're to be married at the end of the year. So what? What's the big deal, DiNozzo?" _ He tried bluffing.

I felt control coming back to me and calm. Vance removed his hand and I stood up and walked around to where Jarvis was sitting and sweating as I got into his face. I slowly wiped my bloody hand down his pristine suit jacket and on his twisted tie and when he made no fuss, I knew I had him.

_"The big **deal**, Jarvis is that I use to know her as Annie, the beautiful woman who loved her hats. Auntie Annie when I was living in that hell house run by the queen bitch She devil Angela DiNozzo. _

_"Because, you see, Auntie Annie and Angela the bitch were the very best of friends and probably still are, and please don't pretend that you're so stupidly blinded that you didn't know **that**, or that you didn't know your good friend Matthew Simmons here, is Auntie Annie's favorite nephew. I mean her real nephew because your fiancé Anita and Matt's mother are sisters. _

_"**They played you man, you damn stupid dick,** and I'm gonna make sure everybody in this agency knows what head you think with. You were instructed by Angela the bitch through Auntie Annie, her best friend, to come in here to take my job away from **me**, the team I've earned a place on, and to give it to that...pathetic piece of crap nephew of hers, weren't you? What'd she withhold, huh, blackmail, no sex for a month, hid your Viagra? _

_"Whatever, your life is over as you knew it, Jarvis. You might as well walk out of here now and not look back because Auntie Annie and Angela the Bitch made sure that..." _

Anton jumped from his seat and yelled, _"Shut up, just shut your filthy mouth for once!"_

I'd wondered how many times I could say bitch and Angela in the same breath before Anton's head started to spin. Maybe he had been gripping his chair too.

The door opened just then and two security guards entered. I could see my team in the outer office and Steve with that expression on his face that I used to think was bland disinterest I now knew was tragic and sad.

_"Escort Mr Simmons out of the building and make sure he stays out. Simmons, your termination of employment remains in effect. Get out! And don't bother trying to get your stuff, it'll be packed in a box and sent to you. Just go!" _

Vance instructed the guards and directed them to the still seated Simmons, who got up after a minute still trying to look cocky but failing miserably. At the last minute he turned to Anton.

_"Anton, you coming?"_

_"I'll be right there, Sims."_

_"Yeah, don't worry about it man, you did your best." _Simmons placated his best friend and walked out of there on his own with more dignity than I would have ever given the man credit for.

_"My mother is supposed to be brought here for an interview later today. I.._."

_"Under the circumstances of the SECNAV's malfeasance, and your participation in acts of bribery and collusion, Mr DiNozzo, I think it would be best if the FBI handled this case from now on. Check with my secretary for their phone number on your way out." _Vance couldn't help adding coldly.

_"What kind of shyster lawyer are you, anyway? Your performance here today was despicable. Makes me wonder what kind of a quack you are as a doctor. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!" _Vance turned his back and walked away.

Insulted and summarily dismissed, Anton gave a derisive snort, picked up his briefcase and started to leave. I was finished with Jarvis but not Anton. Let Vance deal with the midlife crises wreck of a man as he still sat slumped in his chair. I followed Anton out of the inner office to where only Steve and McGee were still waiting. I grabbed ahold of Anton's arm and spun him around.

_"Why? Why do this? Why not home taking care of your kid? All this waste of time and effort. For what? Do you even know?" _My fury was focused on getting answers to my long delayed questions.

Anton just shrugged my hand off his arm and adjusted his jacket. He stared at me again with eyes, sane and clear. And said words with little malice. Was he acting again? Was he in his delusional state?

_"To get back at you! For everything you've ever done to this family. Father blames mother for your being sent away. Like it was somehow her fault you were such a rotten, bastard kid. Everything is your fault. Steve here can't even stand to be around us, around mother. She told me how you raised your voice at her, threatened to kill her. Do you know how much that hurts her, Steve?" _Anton turned haunted eyes to Steve who raised his hands imploringly.

_"Anton, listen to me. Just once, would you listen to me? It's all a lie. It's always been a lie. Mother has lied to you about everything. You've got to..."_

_**"Shut up, Antoney. **__ Or is the name mother gave you still not good enough for you. I won't listen to your lies. You want to stay with this trash, be my guest. But don't be surprised if you don't get tainted with the same filth he comes from!" _Anton turned to walk to the door but I wasn't finished yet. I grabbed his arm roughly and swung him around again.

_"I'm warning you, Anton! This is it! You stay the hell away from me!"_

_"Or what?" _Anton still sneering. It seems all I was doing lately was using my fists.

So, I punched him in his face because he had it coming to him, and it seemed the only language he understood when talking to me. Another couple of punches to his gut had him on the floor gasping because I didn't hold back. I wasn't out of control. I knew exactly what I was doing and one glare at McGee and Steve stayed them in their spot.

I bent down and hauled him to his feet then grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and shoved him into the door where he leaned back still clutching his stomach. I got in his personal space.

_"**Or I won't bother with you next time, small stuff. ** I'll go right to the source. But first I wanted you to experience some real pain for yourself so you'll know what it's going to be like when I grind my boot in your bitch mother's ugly face until it's ground beef. She sends you near me again and she'll be the one with my fist in her stomach."_

He looked at me horrified, eyes wild and insane.

_"You wouldn't dare! You wouldn't dare touch mother!"_ He whispered the sacred name as he looked pleadingly over at Steve who just shook his head.

_"You tell your mother that, the next time she comes up with one of her schemes, and make sure she understands that I can still find ways into that mansion and into her room at night that she'll never find. _

_"And if you're too damn stupid to stay away from me, I'll take a couple of people with me who'll hold her down while I take my time carving up her face and beating the living crap out of her old skinny hag of a body and no one will hear her scream or rather none of the servants would **give a damn!"**_

He was shaking his head, back and forth, and forming the word no but nothing was coming out of his mouth. I felt like two cent's, the lowest of the low who had just kicked his dog when tears formed and leaked down his cheeks. I had to get through to him. He wasn't afraid for himself, that was obvious, the poor, abused, fat, mother worshiping freak. But his mother would never stop, so I strengthened my resolve.

_"Better yet, I'll send somebody else to do the dirty work and they could violate her womanly part's and use a bat on her ugly hide so I wouldn't have to get my hands dirty. And I can disappear without a trace and have an alibi to boot."_

I slammed my hand on the side of the door next to his head and yelled in his face. _"__**Are you getting the picture, Anton? Do you see what's gonna happen here? You come near me again and your mommy is gonna pay!" **_

I yelled to McGee while still staring in Anton's face, _"Throw this trash out, McGee before it starts stinking up the place." _

McGee picked up Anton's briefcase and escorted the hunched over man out by the elbow. I stepped aside as two paramedics pushed a gurney into the room. _"Where's the patient?"_

I just pointed them to the other door then took a seat on the settee, leaned back and stretched out my legs.

ncisncisncisncis

I was tired. Of everything. Defeated. Useless. The seat beside me dipped and Steve leaned back and stretched out his legs too.

_"Violate her womanly parts?"_

_"Too much?"_

_"Too weird. Just thinking about her having them, ugh..."_

_"What were you guy's doing up here anyway? Where's Gibbs?"_

_"Halfway through when things started to go sideways up here, Vance called Gibbs and said have the posse standing by and a paramedic team on alert. Gibbs sent Ziva to box up Simmons' junk so she couldn't get her hands on Simmons to box up his manhood with a box cutter. Uh, that's what she said. I hope he didn't keep anything breakable around. Gibbs' is finagling with Fornell to take this can of worms out of his hair. He wants Mother diverted to the FBI and she can rot there for all he cares, is what he said..."_

_"Gibbs is giving up a case, what's wrong with that picture?" _I turned to look at Steve.

_"I've been thinking. Your mother is what, a little past sixty? Anton may be afraid for her now, but she won't stop, will she? She's had this thing against me for forever. She hates my mother, so she hates me, okay I got that. She would take everything I have and then some, even both my kidneys and she still wouldn't be satisfied, I got that too. _

_"My father hates my guts so she shouldn't be jealous about me taking any of his affection away from her. So what the hell is it? What was this whole fiasco about here today? She used to call at my school every week with nothing good to say. They wouldn't put her through if they knew who it was or I just never answered. _

_"She's made it personal, one on one, she's obsessed with me. Does she want to have sex with me as a substitute for your father? After all. I look most like him and I have a feeling he hasn't touched her in years..."_

_"Oh god, Tony. Stop, please just stop."_

Steve was getting **that** look again that I recognized but no one else would because his face remained as impassive as ever so I shut up about it. After all, she was still his mother. But there was something he had to know.

_"Okay, Steve, no more talk. But just let me say this one last thing. I finally realized what the problem has been all along. She **is** sexually attracted to me and is frustrated that the only interest she generates in me is repugnance. After all, I am still a viral youngish man, not past my prime yet and she's got the hot's for me. I can work with that."_

Steve was staring at me wide eyed and disbelieving.

_"O...kay...so you are kidding, right?" _He said softly, calmly, as though talking to a mentally deranged imbecile.

The tension left me suddenly, defeatism gone. I laughed out loud at my own inimitable brand of humor that probably only I appreciated and maybe Margret, because I had just learned that sometimes Steve was just like McGee. Smart as they are, catch them off guard at the right moment and they would believe any crap you threw at them.

_"I may be a **virile**, tall, dark and handsome hunk of a man Steve, but I'm going to be a deadly viral plague to your mother by the time I'm done with her."_

_"wa...you lousy son of a b..."_

Steve wanted to box my ears off, I could tell, for his own gullibility. I rough housed him around the neck and gave him a noogie at the top of his head while he struggled and only stopped laughing when Vance's door opened and the former SECNAV was wheeled out. At least he was breathing on his own. I stood up and Steve followed suit when Vance came out of his office and closed the door.

Vance looked at us and just shook his head. _"Can you tell me what just happened here, DiNozzo, because I'm surely at a loss for an explanation that makes sense? I'm going to the hospital with the SECNAV. Write up some kind of report before you leave, and explain it to me, __**please**__!" _He left still shaking his head. Steve and I sat back down.

_"So, this is my plan. I am going to face her, one on one like she has made it plain she wants because she has a bad case of misandry. I think she hates all men, especially me and she needs to exert her power over me. _

_"Now, I won't hit a woman, and Anton doesn't need to know that, but I will provoke her into violence in front of witnesses, I've done it before. Then, I can lock her ass up so tight for striking or shooting a Federal Officer that even the dream team and Anton won't be able to get her out."_

_"That's your plan, you dumb ass jerk? To let her shoot you in the head so you have reason to lock her up?"_

_"Yep. I'll even give her the gun."_

_"What the fuck!"_

Ncisncisncis

A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_"_

_. _


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

Ziva learns some truths

Beta: Mike91848 Thank you for could and couldn't care less. I didn't know that, but the wording makes a big difference.

CINDERELLA REVISITED

Chapter Twelve

The bullpen two weeks later, close to 2000 hours and the office was in semidarkness

_"Jarvis is still hospitalized? I thought he was being released yesterday?" _

McGee was finishing up a report on a case of two fourteen year old twins, a boy and a girl, of a marine private 2nd class. They had been allegedly kidnapped by their millionaire grandfather who they accused of beating them and locking them in the cellar with no food or water, while the marine was serving her country.

While the grandfather was being interrogated, the kids had gone on a shopping spree with his credit card spending over ten thousand dollars on toys, electronics, clothes, cell phones and a motorcycle they had gotten their gardener to purchase for them.

Ultimately, Gibbs had gotten the children to confess to lying about their grandfather because he wouldn't give them carte blanche with the said credit card. The teens were last seen leaving with their mother, suffering from the embarrassment of being whacked repeatedly on their backsides with her purse. The marine had dared anyone, with one look while she was doing it, to complain about her heavy handiness, and not one person had any inclination to interfere with the brats' just desserts.

The team was just content the children were safe and this hadn't turned into something worse. Which gave Tony a little extra time to get some payback.

_"Jarvis is suffering from some heart problems, McGee. He probably overdid it on the male enhancing performance and enlargement medication Auntie Annie was forcing down his gullet." _

_"Come on, Tony, you do not know that." _

_"You're right, Ms Zivaah. I do not know that. So, since I know nothing, I won't tell you how I know that. McGee are you finished with that report yet because I needed to be out of here twenty minutes ago. Come on, McTurtle, let's go." _Tony stood by Tim's desk snapping his fingers to the beat of his tapping foot.

_"It's printing now, DiNozzo. Hold your horses. It's your fault I'm behind with your stupid pranks. If you hadn't switched all the keys around on my keyboard in the first place..."_

_"Empty headed AND a moron sound familiar to you, McCranky?"_

_"Okay, so you got me back. Enough already!" _McGee yelled to Tony's retreating back as he dropped the completed reports on Gibbs desk and trotted for the elevator.

_"Go home before Gibbs gets back and finds something else for you to do. Night, Proby, Probette."_

McGee agreed with a loud tired groan and started to pack up. The Boss had disappeared upstairs over an hour ago to the Director's office. Who knew what was going on up there and he for one did not want to know.

_"Tony seems happy. He must have a new Barbie doll to play with this evening, no?"_

Ziva watched as Tony entered the elevator and jabbed at the down button impatiently before the door closed.

_"Or just a date he's running late for. He hates to be rude by being late. He deserves a little happiness after what just went down with his crazy not-family...un-family, estranged family?"_

Tim contributed his lack of skill in recall and speech at the moment to his tiredness as he yawned behind his hand. He finished packing up and closing down his computer.

Ziva frowned at the perceived criticism from Tim at her words. Barbie doll, Bimbo, Broad, were they not the type of girls Tony dated until he found the right woman that could tame him? Making a sudden decision, she turned to Tim.

"_Would you like to get a light meal, McGee? The Eggcelent Egg makes a delicious buttery cheese omelet and homemade seeded rye toast." _ Ziva had her bag ready to go.

_"Aar, Ziva, rain check, please. I am so tired, I was just going to go home and go to bed."_

_"Bugs will be making a light meal of you soon enough when you're dead in a wooden box, McGee. Go get something to eat. You look a little pale." _Gibbs breezed in, got a folder from his drawer and warped back upstairs without pausing.

_"Good night, Gibbs."_

_"Night Boss. Well, I guess the boss has spoken, it's the Eggcelent Egg after all. Shall we proceed, Madam?" _Tim held out his arm gallantly as they left.

Ncisncisncsi

Once seated and their order taken, Ziva sipped on her tea while Tim blew on his hot cocoa. Ziva pensively watched the slow traffic and few pedestrians through the restaurant window.

_"What's up, Ziva? This case bothering you? It had a happy ending for once, nobody died, kids went home. I had the feeling you wanted to talk. So what's going on?"_

Ziva looked at Tim in surprise. Surely, she wasn't that obvious. Or maybe he was just developing his own psychic gut.

_"I did want to talk, McGee about some things. For one thing, I have not been able to reach Abby, or rather she is not answering my phone calls. Do you know how she is?"_

_"Not really, Ziva. She's isolating herself in the lab with the door locked. So far, we've managed to keep that information from Director Vance as I don't think that he would appreciate a multimillion dollar piece of property of the Federal government being held hostage by the lab Forensic Scientist in a crappy mood. _

_"The thing is, she's not getting the kind of comfort she thinks she deserves as the aggrieved party here. She's convinced none of this is her fault, Ziva. I agree that some of it is not her fault but she's not completely innocent, either."_

So there's the dilemma, Abby knew he didn't find her blameless. Tim sat glumly leaning forward with his chin on his hand on the table.

_"Well, I am not judging anyone, therefore, she should speak to me and stop behaving like such a spoiled brat."_

_"Really, Ziva?" _He couldn't help looking at her doubtfully.

_"Yes, of course. If anyone is to blame, it is Tony for not disclosing this whole other family situation and bad feeling's it has generated. Keeping this family a secret is where the problem rises as we are now playing catch-up."_

_"That's not really true, Ziva. Gibbs knows all about Tony's family situation. Ducky is his primary physician and knows some of it. Palmer is a good friend who he has shared certain information with."_

Ziva's eye's had gotten bigger with annoyance. _"And you, Tim? You knew about this family, also?"_

_"Ziva, it was not a deep, dark secret kept hidden out of shame and fear as though having a lousy family was Tony's fault. He would have told you some things if you had asked."_

_"You mean instead of blurting out like I did the other day that he had no brother, even though most of you knew otherwise. I must say I am embarrassed and feeling a bit left out of things. I thought we were a team. _

_"May I ask you something, Tim? About Tony? Of course if you are not comfortable answering some questions then we can just drop it and eat our very delicious omelets."_

_Oh boy. I'm cornered but I will not spill my guts._ _"I won't know 'til I hear them, Ziva, but I won't break any confidences of Tony's. So, ask away." _

Just then, the waitress placed their food on the table and Tim dug into his cheesy mushroom and olive three egg omelet, and Ziva let him eat. She spread jam on her seedy toast before taking a bite of her whites only spinach, tomato and avocado with feta cheese frittata. They ate in relaxed silence for a while.

_"I guess I was really hungry, Ziva, thanks for thinking about this. Now, what was your question?"_

_"Tony has a beautiful place, elegant and eclectic. So many beautiful things. The Steinway, does he play it?"_

_"Beautifully, Ziva. Classical when he's in the mood, but jazz or blues at other times. It's like he's one with the piano. And most of his furnishings are what his grandmother left him. Why so interested, Ziva?"_

_"When I first started working here, Abby told me that Kate had said Tony's place was a pigpen or is it pigsty?"_

_"Same difference. What about it?"_

_"I believed her and yet that is farthest from the truth. Also, when we were locked up together in that trailer, I realize now I may have come across as being arrogant when I assumed he could not play the piano and told him I would teach him. He never said that he could play although I wondered why he never took me up on the offer. I do not understand."_

_"Look, Ziva...Okay, Kate was a profiler but she missed some important facts about Tony. She couldn't see beyond his frat boy persona and didn't look far under the surface. I'm just saying, maybe we all had that problem except for Gibbs who wasn't blindsided and saw the good right away."_

_"So you are saying that I have been blind? I have not looked below the surface?"_

_"I'm not saying anything, Ziva. I'm just talking from my own perspective, what I have learned, that's all. I of all people should have been very careful not to judge a book by its cover because as a 'Geek' that's how I was judged, but there was more and is more to me than that. Likewise with Tony. That's what __**I've**__ learned." _Tim also had learned that Tony had, in fact, been waiting for Ziva at least since Somalia, but probably longer, and that in all probability, Tony's waiting was over and he had caught another bus.

Tim looked unhappily into his cocoa cup, wishing for some tea leaf inspiration or just that they could change the topic of conversation before it got any more awkward.

_"Umm, so do you have any special plans for the weekend, Ziva?" That should steer the conversation to...anywhere else_.

That didn't work as Ziva continued her train of thought.

_"I guess I am trying to figure out what else I have missed, what I have not learned, Tim. You seemed familiar with his place. You knew where the coffee pot and coffee were so you have been there before and Gibbs drove right there. Yet, I have never been invited. Has he not forgiven me for not inviting him to my dinner party a few years ago? Is he holding a grudge because of that? Is that why our...friendship has not progressed any further?"_

Tim responded with a frustrated groan. _"I don't think Tony would be that petty, Ziva, but I don't know. And frankly, I'm the wrong person to be asking these questions."_

Tim had finished his meal and was sitting stiffly, ignoring his second cup of cocoa, and looking towards the door like he was preparing to slide out of the booth and run for his car.

_"I know, Tim, I know. I am sorry. It is just that the other day, after we swept through the house clearing it of any more mercenaries, I ended up in Tony's bathroom suite. And I must confess, Tim, I peaked. _

_"There were...feminine items in the medicine cabinet. And the very spacious two sink counter had ample cabinet space underneath that was filled with womanly things. I admit, I was very much in shock."_

Tim was starting to look a mite panicky here. _"Ziva, I don't think that's something..."_

_"Does Tony have a girlfriend, Tim? I mean, is he serious about a girl or is this just another one of his shack ups until something better comes along?"_

Tim sighed. _Okay, she asked for it._ _"By better, do you mean you, Ziva?"_

Ziva pursed her lips, a little annoyed at Tim's overworking gut. But actually, she had thought that. They would both have their flings but eventually they would be together as a couple. She assumed he had felt the same way. Before she could answer Tim, he reached over and briefly patted her hand.

_"Ziva, discuss this with Tony, not me. And my advice is to give up some of your preconceived notions about Tony's 'profile'." _He used finger quotes.

_"People change. They grow up. You have Tony stagnated in the same spot from almost when you first met him. For instance, he doesn't do casual shack ups, Ziva, and I don't even know that he ever did. One night stand's, yeah, he used to do that a lot, but having someone actually move their stuff into his very private place unless he's serious, no. _

_"And constantly using the word Bimbo, which is beyond derogatory, when referring to his dates, is insulting to the girl, and to Tony, and most of the time, it's not true."_

_"Has he told you this? Has he talked about me to you?" Was he showing some interest, then? This would change things._

Tim looked down at the table, frustrated that this was the price he had to pay for that delicious omelet. He should have stuck with his original plan. He'd be in bed now, hungry but asleep. _Oh well, here goes, again. Would she ever get it?_

_"Tony doesn't talk to me about you at all, Ziva, in a personal way, okay? Your name never comes up unless it's job related."_

_"So he's not..."_ Glancing at Tim's face, was that pity she was seeing for her, before he lost the expression? She felt her face flush in embarrassment when she realized he **was** feeling sorry for her. How foolish it had been to try and pry information from Tim especially if she was not prepared to accept the answers.

"_Perhaps we should leave Tim, I am full." _ She pushed her partially eaten frittata to the side and made to rise from her seat.

_"Ziva, if I've said anything to upset you..."_ McGee looked dismayed that he might have inadvertently interfered or inferred something that wasn't his business. He could understand her dilemma. She was a strong woman. Programmed not to appear vulnerable and needing to know the layout before she entered into any situation. Was Tony available or not? That knowledge would show her the direction to proceed. But unfortunately, he couldn't help her with that.

_"No, I am sorry, Tim. I should not have asked you those questions about Tony. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I just need to know which way to go from here. I am not used to being so indecisive but I do not want to wait any longer. Tony has not pursued me in a long time. I will talk to him up front and see if there is a chance for us. If not, then I know I can move on."_

Ziva thought but did not say out loud, _Even though in my heart, I know that Tony has moved on already. There is just something in me that thought we would eventually be...something together. Now, I don't know if the interest to have a relationship with me had ever been there in the first place. "Tim, if Tony has found someone, I am truly happy for him. I will take your suggestion to heart and talk to him so I can put this elephant to rest."_

_"It's puppy to re...never mind, Ziva. But please talk to Tony. You'll get your answers. Now get some rest yourself. Did I just sound like the Boss, there?" _They laughed, he more in relief, as he escorted her to her car. _"See you on Monday" She said as _she drove away.

Ncisncisncis

Back in the Director's office, conversation was continuing between Vance, Gibbs, and the recently arrived Fornell who had shown up with three gallon sized containers of coffee from the Galvanized Coffee Shop three blocks over. Coffee guaranteed to not let you sleep for three days straight. And if sugar or cream was added, a steel rod, not plastic, would be needed to stir the sludge.

_"What the hell. What's with the coffee, Tobias?" _Vance was wiping his mouth grumpily with a paper napkin trying to erase the taste.

_"It's good stuff." _Gibbs was sipping contentedly.

_"I'm telling you...if you had had to sit and try to talk with that woman, much less get a straight answer from her, you'd be happily sipping antifreeze through a straw!" _

They all three were sitting around Vance's table with the coffee and blueberry croissants.

_"That bad?" _Gibbs had stuffed half a croissant into his mouth.

_"That's disgusting, Jethro. And yeah, I don't know why DiNutso isn't a crazier lunatic than he already is after being raised around that woman. Anton DiNozzo is seriously on the edge and the other one, Steve, stays in the background, never know what he's thinking or doing. And I'm telling you, the hairs on the back of my neck never laid down while I was in the room with her."_

_"Senior DiNozzo show his face yet?" _Vance had dumped his coffee and returned with a pretty flowered teacup and saucer of soothing hibiscus rose hip rejuvenator tea with a dollop of honey and a squeeze of lemon.

Vance could see it from the expression on their faces, _WIMP, MAMA'S BOOOYYY, _at his choice of beverage but he couldn't care less. His stomach would not end up with a hole in it like these two were headed for. And, anyway, Jackie had given him this cup and box of tea for soothing and relaxing. Granted, he was supposed to be alone behind closed doors, but his macho image was up to the task with these two.

Tobias stared at Vance's teacup for another second before answering, _"He's out of the country. Won't be back until Monday evening."_

_"Does he know what his wife has been doing?" _Asked Gibbs.

_"Who knows? She's not spilling the beans about how she got her grandson's name upped on the list. The Bureau has the names of some of the bottom feeders but they're out for bigger fish, the upper echelon's of this illegal business of selling human organs. _

_"So she won't talk, and her lawyer son Anton is making sure she keeps her mouth shut and that she stays out of jail. She says that she doesn't know how Gregor's name got in first place but since it's there, she demands that it stay there. _

_"We can't connect her to cuckoo Kohls and his bounty hunters, except that they knew each other. No evidence that she paid him to do that, no witnesses, no nothing. In other words, we had to let her go for lack of anything to hold her on except supposition and suspicion, none of which would hold up in court. Not even house arrest and an ankle bracelet for, what does DiNutso call her, the bitch?_

_"But what concerns me is that every male she comes in contact with eventually loses most of his mind and I was exclusively with her for over six hours. I'm starting to feel lightheaded and giddy and I'm even enjoying myself sitting here talking to you, so my future's not looking too good..."_

_"Fornell! Cut the crap!" _Vance groaned, while Gibbs smirked.

Fornell leaned back and thought of putting his feet on the table but one glance at Vance and his pretty teacup discouraged that idea.

_"What about the former SECNAV? I hear he's early retirement and locked up in the psych security ward?"_

_"Quit fishing, Fornell. He's not locked up anywhere. He's having some medical problems with his heart and they're trying to get it regulated. To be honest, I'm not sure what that whole scenario was about. It was quite disturbing. And I'm not sharing anything that you don't already know, Fornell, but while he was here at that meeting, there must have been something going on with his brain, a stroke or something weird._

_"He was changing policies and procedures without going through any of the proper channels. Things that were not in his purview to change as SECNAV. I mean switching, rotating and floating the investigators all over the place, screwing with team dynamics. _

_"For instance, telling Simmons to report to Gibbs and DiNozzo to Johansen. Can you imagine how that would have gone down once Simmons plopped his ass down in Tony's chair on Monday. I shudder at the resulting gunshots fired. _

_"Not only that, but Johansen is on suspension for taking bribes. The SECNAV knew that. Maybe someone was slipping him something other than his horny pills. This whole thing is screwy and it's not looking good for the department, meaning me, so don't be surprised if there aren't some changes in the future. Just saying."_

_"They can't blame you for this, Leon. Simmons made it through every psych test the agency gave him but look what he was doing. More people had made complaints against him now that Johansen isn't there to block them. And Johansen himself was no upstanding citizen, either."_

_"Yeah, well, Gibbs, the buck stops at the top in this situation, so we'll see. Anything else or does that cover the last two weeks of hell?"_

_"Just curious. How's Ms Sciuto taking all of this?"_

_"Boy, you don't miss a thing, do you Fornell? Who do you have spying for you here?"_

_"That's for me to know, Leon."_

_"Gibbs, you want to answer that?"_

_"Not much to tell. She's been kinda quiet, sulky, I guess. Hasn't wanted to talk to me about anything but work. Think she's pissed that I didn't go to bat for her having the reprimand removed from her permanent file, and she's come to the conclusion that I don't agree that she didn't earn the official rebuke."_

_"She got off easy. I should have suspended her for two weeks without pay."_

_"Glad you didn't Leon. She's not dealing with this Simmons scandal and she's still blaming DiNozzo for most of it."_

_"As long as she keeps it professional here at work that's all that matters to me. It's bad enough she brought the man into the building, but the way she went off on McGee...We don't need her going off on Tony or anyone like she did that day. Yelling at the top of her lungs for Tim to butt out. _

_"Talking about the kettle calling the pot black. If she had minded her own business, the confrontation that happened here would have happened somewhere else and not in this building where I had to deal with it. And I'm including the boxing match and the four ring circus here in my office. That just pisses me off!"_

A few minutes of silence while the three men sipped and contemplated the last weeks of weirdness before Gibbs turned to Fornell.

_"So, what're you planning, Tobias. You're here for more than shooting the breeze with us? What'd ya want?"_

_"You're not gonna buy I'm just here on a social call, are you?"_

_"Nope, in spite of the tasty rolls."_

_"They're croissants, heathen. Look, we need DiNozzo for a sting we're planning. We want to play up his estrangement from the DiNozzo family, leave him vulnerable. See if someone approaches him to sell an organ. Maybe he's down on his luck or in some kind of trouble with your agency or..._

_"What? You've got something?" _Fornell had noticed the shared look between the other two men.

_"I'll check with DiNozzo and get back with you."_ Said Vance cagily, for once having something the FEBEE didn't already know.

_"What, that's it? Come on guys, help me out here..."_

_"I'll get back with you tomorrow, or Monday morning might be better, Fornell." _Vance rose from his chair and walked to the side table where he placed his dirty cup and saucer, effectively dismissing the meeting.

One last question from Gibbs had him pause and look at the other men.

_"From the info you have right now, Tobias, is Tony in any danger now? Do we need to put a guard on him? You're not using him as bait and..."_

_"No way, Jethro, no way. Some other's may, but you should know I don't work that way. If DiNozzo wants in on this sting, he'll know, and so will you, Vance, Jethro, everything we've got so far."_

_"Fair enough, just as long as you keep us in the loop, a joint operation." _Jethro wanted all the bases covered assuming DiNozzo wanted in.

_"Yeah, like the FBI just loves to share." _Bit back Vance sarcastically.

_"So, you going to tell me what someone has over his head?"_

_"We'll fill you in on Monday, Tobias. Goodnight!" _Could he make it any planer for the man to get out of his office?

_"A word, Agent Gibbs."_

Vance waited until Fornell left the office before speaking again.

_"Do you know anything more about Antoney DiNozzo alias Steve Gregory alias who the hell knows what? Had my secretary do a background check and she could only go so far before she was blocked."_

_"Leon, I know he's covert ops and my gut's telling me he was in on something big, important recently, maybe Bin Laden, don't know, it's just a hunch. His team versus bodyguard that slithered in and out of the scene with the bounty hunters was so slick, you blink an eye and you would have missed them. Never saw any of their faces but there were six men all told plus Steve. And they appear pretty tight. No doubt he's the leader. Rank of captain._

_"Plus, he said his men had to take a commercial flight to get to DC but I think Steve left out the helicopter they had to have had standing by because those guys were on our tails before we made it to the freeway. Why? What's going on?"_

_"Nothing to do with us. CIA's got a project for him and he's not interested. He and his team are highly coveted for special ops for the government but he's not always interested or available. I got this from a buddy at the CIA and that's all I got so don't ask me any questions. Just like to know what I'm dealing with because I have a feeling Steve is going to be hanging around now that he's found his big brother._

_"And this is just between you and me Gibbs, but I think there's something wrong with those DiNozzo boys, you know where you can't tell the difference between genius and insanity. They're all a little...off." _

Vance turned off the lights as he and Gibbs exited his office and he headed for the elevator while Gibbs took the stairs to his desk. Gibbs glared at Vance, but then realizing he was being serious, glared harder.

_"You heard Fornell, Vance. Angela DiNozzo **is** insane. What do you expect? And there's nothing wrong with Tony that a few slaps on the back of the head won't remedy."_

_"Or cause __**more**__ brain damage." _Gibbs heard as the elevator door closed.

_Ncisncisncisncis_

_"Oh yeah, man! Whooee! Oh, yeah, oh God! Pleeese, yes. Come on, let me have it! Yes, yes, yesssss! Aaa ah!_

_"Let go of the stick, Tony." _Said a male voice on his right.

_"What? No way, it's my turn. Oh boy, here we go, yoweee! Oooh, yeah! I just need to push this in..."_

_"Let go of the stick!" _A deep, gravelly voice on his left repeated.

_"Oops. Sorry, sorry, man. Just got a little carried away. It's a first time for me, and this is one big mother...uh just, sorry. I was gripping it pretty hard, but it's not bent outta shape so here you go. Good as new. No harm, no foul. Thanks, man."_

Tony released the yoke and backed hastily out of the co-pilot's seat and away from the irate guy sitting next to him that Steve had introduced as the no-nonsense pilot, Jim Bower. The real co-pilot gave him a dirty look as he reclaimed his seat and adjusted his headphones.

_"Look, nothing peculiar's going on up here, okay. Yeah, Steve's crazy brother had the radio on and...it's not what it sounded like so quit laughing."_

Tony resumed his seat in the LearJet 70 series Bombarde that wouldn't be in production until 2013. Steve was sitting back in his chair with his glasses on, a cup of coffee in the

arm rest and his laptop on his lap.

He looked over his glasses at Tony. _"What in the hell was all that dipping and jerking the plane around, and yelling up there, Tony? Felt like we were getting ready to nose dive into the ocean."_

_"Uh, well...really, Steve, you see, um...you know what, I'm not absolutely sure what all the commotion was about cause I was flying this plane like a pro." _Tony gloated on a natural high_. _

_"But thank you man, thank you so much. I actually __**flew this plane! **__ McGee and Palmer will not believe this, ah the envy, the awesomeness. Man, this has been on my bucket list before there was a bucket list." _Tony sat and glorified in his upcoming bragging rights and boasting to infinitum.

Steve smirked at Tony's enthusiasm. They weren't testing the flying capabilities of this baby, otherwise he would be flying the plane. The stress factor, wear and tear was ongoing and this plane had put in umpteen hours of test flights and nothing had cracked yet. Perfect. Now Tony could brag he had a part in it when the disclosure agreement he signed expired.

"_You sure it's okay for me to be here. I know this is a highly classified, possibly government, billion dollar high speed jet that isn't even being produced yet and you guys are testing it for something. I mean, my government clearance is pretty high but..."_

_"Yeah, you're good. Did you learn anything?"_

_"Well, uh." _Tony sneaked a seemingly innocent peak up front to the cockpit. _"They're kind of intense up there so let's just say I'm going to need a few more lessons before Jim the pilot will let me near his control panel again, and we'll just leave it at that." _

Tony had found the remote and was now watching the TV, entranced with the view of their flight broadcast from the hidden cameras outside the plane.

_"Mother found your toy room."_

_"Hmm, wow, look at that, Steve. I can actually...What?!"_

Tony looked over at Steve who had **that** expression on his face again. When Steve had called to say they were testing a plane and did he want to come along, he had jumped at the chance. He suddenly realized that he wasn't the only one who had suffered at the hands of the monsters, mother and father monsters. All of their psyche's had been irrevocably damaged but maybe not irreparably.

Tony sighed. Maybe by him talking about it, he could help Steve find whatever it was he was looking for to help him heal. Maybe he could help himself.

_"How'd she find it?"_

_"Oh, she decided she wanted to put in an indoor pool and spa." _When Steve saw that Tony was willing to talk, he put his glasses aside and the laptop on the seat next to him and got up and filled his coffee cup again. Steve had showed Tony where everything was and Tony was told in no uncertain terms that if he wanted something to be sure and get up and get it himself.

_"She had people come in to survey the other...your side of the house. They found two or three rooms where the walls had been knocked down and interlocking tile flooring was put in there and a professional basketball hoop was set up. There was a smaller room that had all the toys you had outgrown, you know little trucks and a tricycle. Even a bicycle and a dirt bike. _

_"I remember one Christmas I tried to sneak my new fire engine truck to your room. I was pretty little and it was a big truck. Anyway, Father of all people caught me and wanted to know what I was doing with the truck. So I told him that I was giving it to you. _

_"You know what he said, Tony? 'All three of you boys got the same truck. Three trucks were ordered and no one truck is better than the other so take it back to your room.' He was drunk at eight o'clock in the morning and he didn't even know what the hell was going on in his own house. Sometimes, I just hated him because your truck was sitting on top of a pile of garbage where mother had put it to be thrown out with the rest of the trash the next day._

_"Sorry, I know I'm not suppose to talk about him. Anyway, in the little room with your old toys there was a small table, you know child size but still big enough for an adult and an old tin of cookies that you could only get in England, the company wasn't importing them yet. There was a teapot and a tin of cocoa and a jar of hard candy that...grandmother use to get somewhere in Europe. It was a nice cozy room, had a stuffed chair and a rocking chair and the fireplace had obviously been in use. And there was even a cot with colorful blankets and even the throw rugs were colorful. _

_"So Mother knew that that's where grandmother and you use to hang out. Cause you see, she had thought that no one would disobey her orders and let grandmother in the house but the staff ignored her commands and it was obvious grandmother came and went as she pleased._

_"Anyway, to make a long story shorter, she threw a fit. Went into a rage so violent that that little rat dog of her's ran out the open front door and wasn't seen again, though rumor had it that the coyotes had a tasty snack. _

_"She was so angry, she was pulling her hair out, literally. She screamed the house down, threw things, broke stuff, foamed at the mouth almost. The people doing the survey took their stuff and ran for their lives. She got the servants who would listen to her to drag all your stuff out to the front lawn, the rocking chair, the cot, all the toys, everything and had them pour gasoline over everything and then set the stuff on fire. _

_"The lawn table and chairs that were too close caught on fire and the big Sycamore tree was a victim, too. The koi pond accidentally got soaked with gas but the fish had already been removed for winter weather so the resulting fire only harmed the decorative items in the pond. By this time, the fire department had gotten wind of something wrong and when they got there they just managed to save the front of the mansion and porch. As it was there was extensive fire and water damage. _

_"When they found out how the fire had started, one of them called for the paddy wagon to come and get the crazy woman gone berserk on the front lawn. So mother spent a night and a day locked up in the Asylum psych ward at the local hospital because none of the servant's gave a rat's ass where they took her and when asked who she was, all the perfectly literate, English speaking people said, no hablo Ingles, even Pat Hendry, father's red-headed Irishman chauffeur. She only got out because they finally realized that she was, in fact, the mistress of the house and not some psycho Thing from outer space or having just escaped from the women's prison in the town across the bay."_

Steve had only just managed to finish the story in spite of the guffaws, hysterical laughter and uproarious cackling, snorting and generalized hilarity of Tony, Jim the pilot, the flight attendant Jodyand the co-pilot, Ed.

Everyone honestly tried to stop laughing, well except for Tony who threw back his head and wheezed his amusement until Steve head slapped him like he had seen Gibbs do to get him breathing again. Because, after all it was the boss's mother they were laughing at. But Steve could tell a really funny story, exaggerating in just the right places. Both Tony and Steve laughed long and hard and felt no shame or guilt over their disrespect. The others finally went back to the business of flying the plane chuckling all the way.

_"Needless to say, Mother never did get the indoor pool and spa but she did have to spend quite a bit of money to get the burned out front lawn reseeded and, of course, the old sycamore tree could not be replaced." _

Said Steve with twinkling, watery eyes and **that** look gone from his face. And Tony didn't know if Steve was lying or not, but he knew that a little something had healed for Steve with the story of his mother's looniness that he could now share with him who had been there and not hold it to himself or feel like he had been a betrayer of sacred motherly things.

Ncisncisncisncisncis

_"Okay, that was just shameful, Steve."_

_"But funny?"_

_"Yeah, it was funny. How much of it was true?"_

Steve looked out of the plane window before answering seriously, _"It was all true except it wasn't funny at the time. I think I was trying to save some of your stuff from the fire but I got burned pretty bad before the servants pulled me away."_

_"Why, Steve? Why would you do that?" _Tony looked at him in bewilderment.

_"I don't know. It just seemed important at the time that I save some of your things but I couldn't even do that. Anton was hysterical when they took mother away and tried to throw himself in front of the ambulance. As it was, he got clipped and thrown and a broken arm for his efforts. So they took both of us to the hospital..."_

_"Geez!"_

Anton gave a quick shrug and came out of a seeming trance as he took his eyes away from the dark sky outside the plane window and turned to Tony.

_"Anyway, that was not really a typical day in the DiNozzo asylum." _Steve shrugged again while kicking his shoes off and putting his seat back. _"I stayed in my room most of the time reading while Mother and Anton did their thing, and I was perfectly happy with things that way."_

Steve suddenly leaned forward and met Tony's eyes. _"Look, could you just tell me one thing and I promise not to ask anymore questions?"_

_"You want to know why? It'll be brutal." _Tony put his seat back also and leaned back against the headrest, closing his eyes. _"Can you handle the truth?"_

_"A few good men, Tony, really?"_

_"Hey, a few good men sounds normal. Now, Mourning Becomes Electra. Talk about one screwed up family. But I don't think the Oedipus and Electra complexes exactly fit the situation here, though there were loves of all the wrong kinds and everyone suffered. _

_"Husband who loved and was obsessed by his wife, wife who abhorred her husband but loved his brother, daughter who wanted her uncle but also coveted her father and hated versus loved her mother, mother obsessed son, incestuous feelings by son and brother for mother and sister. And then there was homicide, suicide, more homicide, more suicide and finally isolation by choice for the one still alive._

_"So, okay, not exactly the same but what the heck. A snakes pit's a snakes pit, right? _Tony took a deep breath. _"Your father stalked my mother as the love of his life. She rejected him out of hate and disgust. A five year contract was set up to save her parents from poverty. I was the abysmal result. They both hated me and wished me dead. She ran off with her lover after the five years and tried never to look back._

_"Your mother was his mistress and you were born when I was two. She swooped in when my mother escaped her prison and banished me to the dungeons. Your father loved my mother more than he loved your mother. I was a reminder of her to them both, and your mother hated me because I was her child."_

Tony had by the end of this shortened version of his reality shredded pages of the current Engines Ahead magazine into strips, page by page without opening his eyes or raising his head. The strips he tore into tiny little pieces and let them fall to the floor.

Steve didn't know if he should interrupt him or not but he reached over across the isle and punched him non too gently on the arm. _"You're going to clean that mess up you know."_

Tony jerked in his chair violently like he had been woken abruptly and grabbed his arm. _"What the hell did you do that for?"_

_"What you were doing didn't look too normal. Kinda creepy and ritualistic sort of. So, what __**were**__ you doing?" _Tony looked down at the mess in his lap and on the floor with a grimace.

_"The doctor's have a name for it, cognitive behavioral something or other, that just means I have mental problems."_

They sat quietly in the small passenger section listening, but even the engines were whispering.

_"I'm a functional OCD and dysthymia. That's why I needed to get your things back, you know, fear of losing something important to me. I focus mainly on preciseness and order. I take nasal medication that helps."_

Tony looked over at Steve. _"How do you work for the military with obsessive compulsive disease?"_

_"I'm not in the military, they wouldn't take me. I just work for the different branches on a need only basis."_

"_I see."_

_"So. We're pretty screwed up, huh?" _

Tony nodded. _"Seems that way. What about your broth...Anton?"_

_"You know Anton's got the brains, right? He's up there with McGee. But, I think he's insane, Tony, really, really crazy. Our mother made him that way. His kid is the same, smart but...possibly some kind of autism?"_

_"Do you think there's something...incestuous happening there. I always wondered..."_

_"I don't know. She never bothered me that way." _So Steve must have had that same guilty thought lurking in the back of his mind also. Steve suddenly turned a wide eyed look at Tony. _"Good God, she didn't try any of that crap with you, did she, my God...!"_

_"Slow down, man, and HELL NO! When she was on one of her toot's which was most of the time, Janes or one of the other's slept on a cot in my room with the door locked. I was so protected in that house. I never knew how much so for a long time. I try to keep in touch with them, make sure they're okay. _

_"Cookie lived with me until five years ago when she died of cancer. She made me pay her a salary and considered her self my housekeeper and cook. Sometimes she'd be up late when I came home and fix me a snack cause I was 'too thin'. A little cheese, antipasto, some sliced fruit and wheat crackers. 'And brush your teeth when you're done' she'd holler from her room." _Tony chuckled at the beloved memory.

"_I talk to Janes once a week and he stays with me or Ducky during all the holidays. They're great friends." _Tony turned to Steve with regret in his voice. _"I realize now that while I was hating you with a vengeance, you were more alone and suffering in that house than I ever was. Sorry, man."_

_"I did okay." _But they both knew the lonely little boy hadn't done okay.

_"Anyway, Gregor plays the piano like you do...did? Remember how crazy mother got when she thought it was one of us playing the piano when Anton and I were in fact rolling around wrestling on the floor while you had your lesson. And when she came in the room and was yelling at the piano instructor, you slipped out through one of those hidden doors and she could never find you that day."_

_"Yeah, I remember. That was one stubborn instructor. She basically sneaked back on your mother's bridge nights so I could still have my lesson cause she thought I was that good. When they shipped me off to the Academy, my lessons continued. That was the only thing they could do to get me out of my bed."_

_"Yeah?" _said Steve, somewhat dismally.

They sat a while morosely contemplating their shared past, when Jim the pilot came through to use the head. On his way back, Steve asked him to give Tony another try at flying the plane.

_"Boss?" _And Tony could hear, 'are you kidding me' in his head.

But the pilot and Steve communicated something silently and Tony ended up sitting in the co-pilots seat again with a little more self control under his belt. Steve got the sweeper and cleaned up the mess around Tony's seat and when a much more sedate Tony returned to his seat grinning from ear to ear, Steve pulled out the good stuff to celebrate. Some time later they landed at the private hanger where the plane was stored and guards were posted.

Ncisncisncisncisncis

_"So, where should you drop me off? Back to the yard for my car or...nah, I'm not driving anywhere. I can't even feel my hands. Did we really finish off that bottle of...bottles of, what was that stuff?"_

_"It was good expensive booze."_

_"Yeah, that we drank right out of the bottle. Leave it to my little bro to help me to celebrate my initiation into the realm of fighter pilot elitism in style and...whatever."_

_"What?"_

_"What's wrong with you man, you gonna puke? Hey, where are you staying? I don't even know where you live, Steve. My place won't be available until tomorrow, all the renovation is done, just needs to air out. So that's out."_

Tony threw his bag over his shoulder and started walking a not too straight line as Steve walked along beside him clutching his bag to his stomach and chest like a lifeline. _"It looks like I'll be staying at Gibbs house another night." _Tony mused. _"Come on, we'll go over there. Hey, unless you've got other plans? _

_"Wait, you probably need to debrief somebody about the plane, right? Hotel room then? You don't talk a whole lot, do you? You communicate a lot better when you don't say anything, right, like Gibbs?_

_"I'll tell you what. You can park your carcass on Gibbs couch for the rest of the night and then the two of you can have a non conversation in the morning while drinking coffee and reading the paper in silence together. How's that sound?" _

_"Who are you talking to, Tony?" _Steve looked around in the dark hanger. "_Who's in here?" _He yelled out turning around several times. "_It's rude to interrupt when someone's talk...ing. Would he mind anot...her guest?" _He continued at the top of his sing song voice.

_"What? Who are you yelling at Steve?"_ Tony had to backtrack the conversation for a moment. "_Oh, yeah. Gibbs doesn't care. Nobody enters his house if he doesn't want them to, so if you don't get kicked out the first three minutes or a gun pointed at your head and a bullet in your eye, you can stay. Just stay out of his basement until invited. Wait a minute, that won't work. He doesn't invite anybody down to his man cave, you've got to be...uh...what was I talking about?"_

Ncisncisncisncisncis

Steve's chauffeur drove them to Gibbs house. The house was lit dimly from the inside as they stumbled through the unlocked front door and Tony showed Steve the couch, blankets and a pillow, and the downstairs bathroom.

_"Where's Gibbs? He's not going to shoot me by mistake is he? I need my eye." _Said Steve as he dropped his bag and plopped down on the surprisingly comfortable sofa.

_"I don't think he will." _Tony pondered, scratching his head. _"But you never know._

_"Say, Steve, that sofa?" _Tony whispered loudly to a snoring, passed out Steve as he looked around furtively. "_Don't tell him this but a while back, when Vance forced Gibbs to go on a two day seminar in Illinois, kicking and screaming, mind you, I had the thing reupholstered, and it was no easy task finding a pattern similar to that drab, colorless...uh, what was already on there, but Gibbs never said anything because I saved the old, ratty material in case he wanted to put it back on, so...anyway, now it's stuffed with the softest but firm organic cotton batting with a touch of down for that softness appeal and organic goose feathers finely shredded and weaved in for the needed firmness. It's like sleeping on a cloud of buttery soft..."_

_"**DINOZZO!"**_

Ncisncisncis

A/N Boy, is Gibbs' mad. Thank you for reading, readers. Your comments are greatly appreciated and encouraging.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Warning, Abby bashing ahead, big time. More swearing, too.

Beta: Mike91848 Thanks, again Mike. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: Still don't own, making no money.

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter 13

_Let me die now or stay unconscious for two days until my hangover has gone to plague someone else, preferably Steve DiNozzo and his high priced fancy rotgut shit._

Tony laid in the bed and moaned, and lamented the day he learned how to hold a bottle in his fat baby hand and tip it in his mouth. The smell of coffee which had just been on the periphery of his olfactory senses was getting stronger.

Tony shoved the blanket off his head and blindly reached out. When nothing was placed in his hand, he opened one eye and grimaced at the happy bright light prancing through the open drapes.

_"This stuff is hot and steel strength. Gibbs said make sure you're awake and sitting up before I hand it to you and these two pills."_

_"Okay, I'm awake. I'm sitting up. Now give it to me." _ Steve handed the cup over and the pills while sitting on the edge of the bed. Tony dry swallowed the pills before taking a tentative sip of the coffee and gagged at the taste but kept slurping.

_"How come you're so bright and fancy free this morning?" _Grumbled Tony to a too cheery looking Steve.

_"I spent what was left of the night puking up my guts in the toilet. Gibbs came in sometime this morning with a concoction that made me puke some more and then I felt better."_

_"Oh boy, what'd you wake him back up for? He was pretty pissed at all the noise you were making last night as it was."_

_"Look, I don't remember okay cause I was passed out, remember?"_

_"Yeah, well you were snoring too loud. I'm going to get so many head slaps today..."_

_"You are such a jerk. It's not like I could have vomited any quieter than I already was. It's not that easy to...ah, I don't believe we're having this conversation. Gibbs says get up and get dressed. Director Vance is coming over, you guys need to talk."_

_"What now? What's this about?" _Tony asked while finishing his coffee and trying to push the covers down so he could swing his legs out of the bed.

_"Would you move? This is your fault I'm going to have to talk to my boss's boss with a hung over head." _Grumbled Tony as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom still dressed in yesterday's clothes.

_"Thanks for talking to me last night and clearing up some things, Tony." _ Steve had turned to watch him leave. _"It's been good getting to know you."_

_"Yeah, sure." _Maybe a hot shower would un-jumble his head to where he coul...?

_What?_

_"Hey!"_ Tony caught up with Steve at Gibbs front door. No easy feat with two hung over left feet to stumble over.

_"Where're you going? What's going on?"_

_"Nothing. You have work to do. I need to...well nothing right now. But I don't want to take up your time if you're busy."_

Tony didn't have time to listen to this crap. He shoved Steve in the chest and got him moving to the living room.

_"Ow! What the...what're you shoving me for? Quit it, Tony!" _

They were wrestling on the floor. Tony had Steve in a partial headlock but Steve's forearm was blocking Tony's windpipe. _"Say cheese and I'll let you go." _Wheezed Tony.

_"You say loser first and maybe I'll let you breathe." _Grunted Steve.

_"How bout both of you say, 'Gibbs is gonna kick my cheesy loser ass into the next County if I don't get the hell up off the damn floor!'"_

They both looked up to see a gaggle of rooting, smirking humans by the names of McGee, Ziva and Palmer egging them on. Except for Gibbs, who looked damned pissed and Vance who had an 'I told you they're crazy' look on his face. Ducky just looked on fondly at the two juveniles.

_"I am really sorry, Boss. You know I wouldn't desecrate your house like this. But seriously? **He started it."**_

_"I am so sorry, Agent Gibbs. If anything is damaged I will be more than happen to replace it or have it built to your high standards of..."_

_"Oh, quit trying to kiss ass." _Ordered Tony. "_I'm going to get dressed."_

_Ncisncisncis _

Ducky sat in the overstuffed chair in Gibbs' living room. He sipped on a cup of Earl Grey and observed Steve DiNozzo as he sat on the sofa leaning forward with his arms on his knees and his head in his hands.The man reminded him a lot of Tony but they certainly weren't twin duplicates of each other.

_"I must say, if I may, you are as comfortable with your silences as your brother is with filling the air with sound."_

_"Sorry, Dr Mallard. Just thinking."_

_"Not at all my dear boy. And please call me Ducky. All my friends do. Are your thoughts such that you would care to share some of them?"_

Steve looked over at the Medical Examiner and grinned crookedly before rising and turning to look out the window.

_"Only if you want to share in this humongous headache, queasy stomach and foul tasting mouth. I'm swearing off alcoholic beverages of every kind known to man, Ducky because obviously, I do not have the gene that my father and Tony have for speedy recovery from inebriated stupidity and ethanol poisoning self-destruction."_

_"Ah. You do not subscribe to the, 'drown in a cold vat of whiskey'..."_

_"...'death, where is thy sting'? Quoting W C Fields again, Ducky?" _Gibbs walked in the living room with the others trailing behind and new additions, Tobias Fornell and Ron Sacks of the FBI.

Ziva sat on the sofa and Vance sat in the other chair. Tony trailed in with a dining room chair and sat.

_"Just trying to add some humor to ease an aching head, Jethro. And where is Mr Palmer?"_

_"He volunteered to go get lunch, Ducky." _Tim reported as he found a seat on the sofa also.

_"Yeah, well, Fornell here has a question._" Gibbs stood in front of the fireplace as Fornell and Sacks stood at the other end of the room.

_"Before any questions are asked, or there's any misunderstanding, Fornell, if we pursue this, this will be a joint operation and you will share all the intel thus far obtained, understood?" _

_"Agreed, Vance. You trying to give me a complex? You act like you don't trust me."_

_"Oh, it's not you I don't trust," _replied Vance. "_But that's beside the point. Get on with your questions Fornell. Some of us have plans for the weekend."_

_"Mr DiNozzo? We haven't met. Please excuse my compatriot's rude manners. I'm Tobias Fornell of the FBI and this is Agent Ron Sacks. We've been keeping an eye on some goings on...well. It seems your mother..."_

_"Go ahead, Director, you won't hurt my feelings." _Steve said as he came back to the sofa and sat between the two junior Agents.

_"Look, Steve. Your mother's a difficult woman to reason with. Is there any chance that she might divulge to you the name or names of the person or persons who she dealt with in order to get Gregor DiNozzo's name first on the list?"_

_"No. She won't tell me anything."_

_"You're sure? You can't communicate with her at all...maybe..."_

_"I would do serious damage to my mother if I had to be in the same room with her for more than five minutes and vice versa. So if I started acting differently, she would know it was phony pretense. Can I ask what's going on or is this top secret, need to know only stuff?"_

_"Your clearance is pretty high." _At Steve's raised eyebrow, Vance continued. _"Oh believe me, I've checked."_

_"Well, if that's the case." _Fornell was now frowning. Sacks didn't look happy either.

_"Look, if you can't persuade your mother, what about DiNozzo, Sr? Does the man have any influence over his wife, because as I see it, the FBI is about ready to lock Mrs DiNozzo up for obstruction of justice and bribery, among other things." _

_"I'll ask him. But if that doesn't work, what then?"_

Smart guy, thought Vance. He glanced over at Tony who had been quietly contemplative. Usually, the man was like a thoroughbred at the starting gate for undercover work, but not a peep so far from DiNozzo's mouth.

_"DiNozzo?" _The man in question seemed to jerk himself back to the present situation as he looked up and started to speak.

_"Yeah, my grandfather, my mother's father left me some money. I didn't accept it, use it or bank it in the usual way and so to someone who might be looking it would appear to be graft money and evidence of my corruption."_

_"**Your** evidence will be available for us to confirm that it is in fact not graft money, I presume?"_

_"Sacks! Stand down!" _Fornell was not here to alienate Gibbs' team. They needed them.

Sacks raised his hands, _"Just wanted to cover all the bases, Fornell."_

_"So, you intend to let it leak as an undercover assignment for Tony, set him up as the bad guy, ruin his reputation, jeopardize his job, his lifestyle and his future for your sting?" _Steve said matter of factly to the other occupant's in the room.

_"Basically," _piped up McGee which had Fornell frowning at him.

_"That is why it is called a sting, is that not so? We will all know that none of it is true. He will not be jeopardizing anything, correct?" _

_"Well, of course you're right Ziva, I will be jeopardizing nothing and I have already agreed to undertake this mission. I will be fired and lose all credibility and a jail sentence will be pending. _

_"So, Steve, the reason you're here is to convince your mother and Anton if he is involved, that you are disillusioned with my apparent hypocrisy and degradation and that they have been right all along. You tell them that someone leaked about my ill- gotten gains and now I'm in big trouble and that you are beyond embittered that you believed there could have been anything good in me to know."_

_"Tony, you don't have to do this." _Gibbs seemed to understand why this would not be right. Tony had fought against that very image all his life. The worthless, useless, unimportant, better off dead, that his family had labeled him. And in spite of that, his reputation as an honest man was irrefutable. That would be hard to give up.

_"No, this will work. They're ready to believe the worst already, it won't take much convincing and they'll let whoever is in charge of this operation know that..."_

_"I'm not doing it!"_

Everyone turned to look at Steve whose face was set in stone.

_"Find some other patsy. Find another way!"_

_"Now wait a minute..." _Sacks objected. Fornell put his hand on Sacks arm to stall him for a second.

_"What's the objection, DiNozzo?" _Fornell frowned truly not seeing the problem.

_"I'm not all that enamored with slandering my brother, undercover or not."_

_"That's it? Oh, come on. It's not like he hasn't already been accused of murder half a doz..."_

_"Fuck you, Sacks!" _Steve got up and left the room.

Sacks harrumph dismissively. "_Pretty hot tempered. What's his problem?"_

_"Can't understand a word you're saying Sacks with your size 20 boot in your mouth_, _Jerk!" _

Of all people, no one would have expected to hear those words coming out of McGee's mouth. Gibbs hid a smirk by taking a sip out of his empty cup. Tony didn't care, he guffawed loudly. Even Fornell had to bite his tongue and Ducky chuckled delightedly, while Vance tried to keep his face impassive. But with those few words, the air was cleared up and Tony was back on his game.

_"Why __**don't**__ we leave family out, even though estranged, and find something else to use against these clowns because in my book this is way too conflict of interest territory for my liking. Whose idea was it to use family against family anyway?" _Tony had gotten his voice back, too.

Fornell ignored the question and tried his hardest not to look at the culprit, Sacks. But Sacks was still being belligerent and feeling defensive and insulted at McGee's put down. Something about these DiNozzo boys just rubbed him the wrong way. _"It is a good plan. You got a better idea, McGee? Cause if you do, I sure would like to hear it."_

_"__**Yeah**__, I've got a better idea. I've read the FBI report. You've got a person undercover already, granted she's a bottom feeder, but she is there and works as a deliverer, mostly of body parts; skin, eyes, bone. But she has let it be known that she needs to make more money." _McGee paused as though thinking it through.

_"Yeah, McGee, go on?" _Gibbs set his empty cup on the fireplace.

_"Okay, so she also works in the diner on Elhurst not that far from the yard. The diner is also on the route for pickup and delivery of said body parts. She tells this guy, who always has breakfast there before he delivers his next package that she's overhearing something she's going to report to someone higher up so she can get the credit. _

_She has already sat him at a table where he also overhears snippets, not a lot, just to whet his appetite, of a conversation with Tony telling me he's got some money he's hiding from the IRS and how much trouble he would be in if his job found out about it and he wants me to hide it better for him because I'm the computer genius._

_"Of course, I refuse to sully myself, in fact get highly indignant and storm out. No mention of transplanting of organs. So she tells the courier who just happens to like to steal other people's glory for himself and he tells her he'll take care of passing it on and she'll get the credit which of course is not going to happen. But that way, it's not coming from her. Matter of fact, he'll go back bragging how it was all his catch._

_"So, now they find out Tony works at NCIS, his name and that he's a family member who's never been tested. They find our plant, say 10 million in off shore banking, real air tight. And then, hopefully they'll approach him and we'll go from there."_

McGee stopped talking and waited for some response.

_"Hmmm. Well thought out plan, Timothy." _Ducky was impressed.

_"Not bad McGee. That might work, Fornell."_

_"I agree, Gibbs. Take it or leave it, Fornell. It's a better plan." _Matter settled as far as he was concerned, Vance bid his farewells relieved he could get back to his family barbecue.

_"Yeah, needs a little fleshing out but it could work. We'll get back to you. Let's go Ron." _And Fornell preceded a sullen Sacks out of the house.

Ncisncisncisncisncisncis

"_Refuse to sully yourself McPrude?" _said Tony indignantly. _"What does that...yaaak! Boss, dammit, that hurt my already hurting hangovered head."_

_"Yeah, and the next time you come in here drunk making all that racket you can sleep in the back yard, DiNozzo." _Gibbs went to the kitchen to get coffee, with Ducky trailing behind scolding him about whacking the boy on the head so often.

_"Boy, what's he so grumpy about? Hey, McGee, look, thanks. You know I'm just kidding, right? I appreciate... well, you know." _Tony moved to Ducky's recently vacated chair, put the footrest up and leaned back.

_"Yeah, and I should just let you go on stuttering but I want to know something. What made you think about getting those pictures of the SECNAV and Anita Vitelli at that time? I mean, what triggered the memory at the last minute like that?"_

_"Are you taking notes, McGemcity? Is this going in your next book? Cause, I'm telling you..."_

_"It's not going in a book. I already told you, I'm not writing about you gu...that is, I'm not writing that series anymore. Now just tell me, what was the clue?"_

_"Okay, yeah, Steve reminded me about the bitch pushing me down the stairs. Which reminded me why I was not paying too much attention to my surroundings. The bitch was having a tea party and was supposed to be engaged with her friends, not stalking the staircase. But guess who was her guest of honor? Right, Auntie Annie. Ms Fancy, custom made tea party hat, Auntie Annie._

_"That reminded me of the pictures I had seen in the club house while waiting for the SECNAV and some of them were of the SECNAV and this women who looked familiar but I never could place her. Then it just clicked in my head, that's Annie, and the rest...as we say, is history." _

Ziva, who had been sitting quietly, roused herself when she saw Palmer through the window. _"I am going to help Jimmy with the food." _And she left abruptly.

_"Okay, McGee, what have I done now? What's Ziva mad about this time?" _Tony asked after she left the room.

_"Read my lips Tony because I'm only saying this once. I DO NOT KNOW. Now leave me alone. I'm going to get my food before the Boss eats it again." _And he ran out of there like his pants were on fire.

_"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE TODAY?" _Tony yelled to the empty room.

Ncisncisncisncisncisncis

Tony found Steve lying face up on the bed asleep in the guest bedroom. He whacked him on the bottom of his shoe clad feet.

_"Hey. Foods here. You might feel better if you ate something."_

_"Oh, God, no. Just the thought." _

Tony started stuffing his things into his gym bag. His home was ready to be occupied again and he was anxious to sleep in his own bed tonight. _"Just so you know, Steve, we, well McGee, came up with a better plan that doesn't involve me throwing myself on my sword._ _I probably would have filled your mother and brother full of lead if I had to look at their smirking, gleeful faces at my downfall one more time."_

_"Good." _Said Steve as he sat up on the side of the bed and rubbed his hand through his hair. _"Tim's a good man, good friend. Look, Tony, I've got to go. Business. I might not be available for three weeks or longer but here's a number you can call in case of an emergency only. So when I get back, I'd like you to meet my kids, girl and boy terrors, 10 and 12. You'll like them, and I know they'll like you." _He handed Tony a card with a single telephone number.

Tony didn't have a good feeling about this. _"You're not going to get yourself killed are you, Steve?" _Thinking about the new flare up in the Middle East.

_"Naw, don't worry. I've got a lot to come back for. So, my ride is waiting. Just wanted to stay to say so long for now, bro." _ He got up from the bed with outstretched hand but Tony pulled him in for a hug.

_"Please come back alive. I want another go at flying that plane."_

_"Tony, air traffic control is still gossiping about the mile high club shenanigans they think were going on up there." _Steve grinned at Tony's look of chagrin.

_"Ah, you heard about that, huh? Well, I was a newbie then. I'm a more experienced pilot now so..."_

They continued to chatter as they walked to the front door. Neither wanting long goodbyes, Tony stood at the open door and watched his brother slide into the waiting limousine and the driver pull away. He closed the door and went into the kitchen where Gibbs, Ducky, Ziva and Palmer were sitting around the table finishing their meals.

_"What is wrong, Tony?" _Said Ziva, as they all looked at him. _"Where's Steve?" _Gibbs seemed to know.

_"Business. He'll be gone for three weeks or longer. He said to say goodbye for now."_

_"Is he going on a mission? The Gaza Stri..."_

_"McGee." _Warned Gibbs quietly.

_"Oh, uh sorry."_

Knocking on the door interrupted the awkward moment. Gibbs went to answer the impatient banging as Tony sat down to his meal.

Ncisncisncisncisncisncis

_"Gibbs, I waited as long as I could for your barbecue or party or whatever you're having here to be over but I have other things to do and I needed to talk to you."_

_"Abby." _Gibbs sighed her name gently.

_"Now, Gibbs! I need to know what happened, now!"_

_"Abby, come on in. You know you're always welcome here."_

_"Am I Gibbs, am I really? First off, I wasn't invited to your festivities today and second all your favorites are here, what do you need me for?"_

_"Abbs."_

_"Oh, alright."_

Gibbs stepped aside and Abby walked quickly over the threshold into the living room where she sat on the sofa and put her black cloth bag on the floor. She had on striped, red and white pants, black, skull and crossbones tee shirt, heavy boots, and a long black sweater coat with an equally long black scarf thrown around her neck and fingerless black gloves. The usual makeup, tight pigtails, spangly jewelry, chains and bows completed her outfit. In other words typically Abby. At least she wasn't pining away in her chosen isolation from her coworkers. She looked purposeful and determined.

_"So, what kind of celebration were you having here, Gibbs? I saw both Vance and Fornell leaving as I drove around the block for the umpteenth time. Toasting to a job well done in getting rid of Matt? Making sure the word goes out so he can't get another job in any government agency? Explain that to me!"_

_"Abby, enough! I'm not obligated to explain anything to you, but I will tell you that in spite of the importance **you** place on Matthew Simmons, this meeting had nothing to do with him. Now calm down so we can discuss what your issues are with the rest of us. What have we done, Abby?"_

Abby jumped up and frenetically started to pace back and forth, wringing her hands together jerkily. _"My issues? My issues? Is it too much to expect my so called friends to support me in my endeavors instead of putting up road blocks, humiliating me and my boyfriend, telling lies...just..."_

_"What lies have we told, Abby, and to who?"_

_"I want to know what happened at that meeting with the SECNAV, Gibbs. Matthew was devastated. I need to be able to help him get over this. If you can't tell me, then I'll leave now!"_

_"Abby, I wasn't there so..."_

_"I was there, Abby. What do you want to know?" _Abby stopped her pacing and turned to confront Tony, who had come into the room along with Ziva and McGee and Dr Mallard. Palmer hovered in the background.

Abby took a deep, cleansing breath and held it for the count of ten then expelled it slowly before speaking to Tony, her tone of voice lacking all respect.

_"I would like to know what you said or did to Matthew in front of his best friend, the SECNAV and Director Vance that had him voluntarily admitting himself to the hospital on a 72 hours hold because he thought he might harm himself?"_

Tony looked at her, astounded and more than disbelieving. What a load of crock. He wanted to laugh in her face for her continued stupidity and the moral high ground she had adopted, but he reframed from showing his contempt because of their former friendship.

_"I don't have any idea, Abby. I barely said two words to him during that whole episode. Actually, on advice of my council, I hardly opened my mouth except to the SECNAV so I don't know what he's talking about." _

_"That's not what __**he**__ said, Tony." _Abby accused him with hands on her hips. She might as well be tapping her foot.

Suddenly, it was just a little too much. Tony had had enough of people shooting at him, blaming him, mocking and downright tormenting him. Now, she was calling him a liar?He had to get out of there before he lost his slow burning temper and said some things he might later regret.

_"Thanks for letting me stay over, Gibbs. My place is ready to be inhabited again so I'm going to head on home. You still going to give me that lift to the Navy yard Palmer? My car has been exposed to the weather too long. It misses me."_

_"Sure thing, Tony," _Said Palmer. _"I'll be waiting out front." _And he turned and fled.

_"Stop by later, McGee if you still want to borrow those CD's. Bye Ziva, Ducky." _He addressed the other three people still standing uncomfortably in the doorway from the kitchen and turned to go to the guest room to get his things.

_"WHY DON'T YOU STAY HERE AND ANSWER THE QUESTION, TONY? OR ARE YOU TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO FACE ME?"_

Tony was stopped in his tracks just as Ducky said sternly, _"Abigail, lower your voice. There's no need for that tone here."_

_"Well then why won't he tell me the truth? What did you say to him, Tony?"_

Tony turned back around and stepped closer to the irate Goth, his expression hard and unfamiliar. _"I told you, I didn't __**say**__ anything to that jackass, Abby. Maybe he just wants to pretend to off himself so he can retain your sympathy and keep sticking it to you. _

_"Maybe he's just embarrassed that he can't fight worth a damn and got his ass kicked. Or maybe, he's just the worthless piece of crap everyone knows he is and you're too damn stupid to get it. I don't know and I couldn't care less..."_

SMACK!

Abby had moved so fast in her clumpy boots that she was on him before anyone knew otherwise. Gibbs had moved just a second too late but caught up to her as she raised her hand for another blow.

_"ABBY, DAMNIT! STOP! RIGHT NOW!"_

_"Let me go, Gibbs." _She struggled in self-righteous pigheadedness.

_"Abby, this is my home. Stop right now or I **will** throw you out on your ass and it'll be a long time, if ever, before you're welcomed back."_

Abby stopped struggling and burst into loud sloppy sobs. _"GIBBS, no!" _Tears were copious and flowed freely but she had made sure to apply her waterproof makeup so it stayed in place.

_"I'll talk to you later, Boss." _Tony said flatly and left quietly.

Ncisncisncisncisncis

_"Abby, what the hell has gotten into you?" _Gibbs asked a short time later after everyone had seen fit to be elsewhere. They were seated on the sofa with cups of tea Ducky had made prior to making his excuses, although Gibbs had put his down on the coffee table and made a beeline for the coffee pot when they were safely alone.

_"The only thing that has gotten into me Gibbs is that you truly don't know who your real friends are, do you? That's what's gotten into me." _She patted her eyes and cheeks then blew her nose with her delicate lace hanky before taking a sip of her soothing tea.

Gibbs eyed the woman who he all of a sudden didn't know who she was anymore. Was she bewitched? Too much Caf-Pow addled her brain? Was this his fault? Her bullying and physical violence came naturally to her long before he had met her. She had slapped one of her Professor's for disagreeing with her and ended up charged with assault. And her intelligence put her in the top elite 10% of the population. Was that why she thought she could do anything she wanted no matter who she trampled on?

Gibbs really believed she had truly lost the friendship of DiNozzo on this one. Oh, Tony would and could work with her again. That was his nature. But the close brother and sister relationship would be gone and he didn't think she realized what she had so callously thrown away yet.

The same with McGee. Tim had come to him after his last protection duty of Abby when the lady genius case was over. He had stated that he would not under any circumstances ever accept the duty of protecting Abby again as an NCIS Field Investigator, neither here nor out of the country. If he, Gibbs, could not accept that decree, then he should fire him immediately because he would resign rather than accept the assignment.

At first, Gibbs was prone to taking this as an act of insubordination. But after sleeping on it, or sanding away the night, he had come to the conclusion that McGee must have a damn good reason for taking this stand, even though he wouldn't tell him what it was.

And he realized that McGee would protect Abby like he would any other civilian. But as far as bodyguard duty for her, by himself, no! And that's the way it had stood.

_"And what kind of a real friend are you, Abby? Remember, that true friend thing goes both ways. You just called Tony a liar to his face when I heard him tell you three times that he had not spoken to Simmons at all during that meeting. Why would he lie about it, Abby?"_

_"To make himself look good...to not have to accept any blame for what he did. Matt didn't do anything wrong. He doesn't deserve to be treated like this. And not only that, Gibbs, but there is a little boy who's sick and Tony won't even consider helping him."_

_"Abby, I'm not going to defend DiNozzo's choices, one way or the other, regarding what he does with his body or his organs..."_

_"See, you agree with me, Gibbs, Tony's made a bad..."_

_"Don't put words in my mouth, Abby. That's not what I said. Tony's decision in this matter is not my business or yours, whatever his reasoning may be. Now, I __**can**__ address your other concern. That Simmons hasn't done anything wrong." _He noted the belligerent hunch of her shoulders as she prepared to interrupt.

_"Let me finish, Abby, before you say anything. This won't take long." _She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest like a spoiled child.

_"There is a list, which has reached twelve so far, of women who have filed a class action lawsuit against NCIS and Matt Simmons for allowing a predator like him to roam the building and sexually harass, stalk, or bully and intimidate them for sexual favors. _

_"The report says that these women had complained to his immediate supervisor and nothing had been done. They went higher up the ladder and for the last four months, **four months,** Abby, Simmons was being investigated by IA for those charges. The investigation was finished and they were ready to bring charges against him when all of this happened. Now, conveniently, he's gotten himself locked up in a psych ward where he can't be touched while his shyster lawyer stalls the case. _

_"Now are you telling me that these twelve women are all lying? And enlighten me as to how Tony has had anything to do with this?"_

Abby jumped up from the couch and snatched up her coat, outrage plainly on her face and body language, as she put it on.

_"They **are** lying, Gibbs. You give me the names of those women and I'll make them tell the truth."_

Gibbs had never seen her like this before. Did she have a medical problem? Was she pregnant? He was getting tired of talking. He'd used up his quota of words for a month with this conversation but he'd try one more time.

"_Abby, I don't have the names of these women and even if I did, I wouldn't give them to you. And if you somehow manage to ferret out their names, you go chasing after them accusing them of lying and try slapping one of them in the face and they'll rip your arm off and probably put a bullet in you for good measure. These are tough women he went after not some little flower afraid to speak up. Guess he got more of a thrill that way."_

She turned outraged eyes on him as she picked up her bag. _"You think you're so smart, Gibbs. Well you don't know everything. I was a fool to come here expecting you to understand or do something and to try to set the matter straight."_

_"Abby?" _He called to her retreating back as she stormed away and slammed the door forcefully as she left.

Ncisncsncancsncisncis

The banging on his door was familiar and unwelcome. He loved Abby, he really did, not in spite of, but because of her eccentricities, but...she was carrying things with Simmons just a little bit too far. First Ziva and her issues, now Abby was here to give him what for.

None of this was his fault, damn Tony DiNozzo, even if he did promise to get him a ride in the copilot seat of a cutting edge jet plane.

_"McGee, I know you're in there. I can hear you breathing, now open the door!" _KNOCK, BANG, BANG, KNOCK. Was she using her foot?

_"Abby, I don't appreciate...umph...!"_

Abby stormed past him when he opened the door and into his apartment like she was paying the rent and he was the interloper. _"Why'd you change the lock on the door, McGee? My key doesn't work anymore." _She was agitated and jittery, and accusing, as though he didn't have the right to make a decision without running it by her first. When he did not respond, she took a deep breath and dismissed the minor infraction for now.

_"Oh, never mind. You've got to help me McGee. We've got to hack into the...well the lawyer's records, I think, and find out the names of the women who are falsely accusing Matthew of these terrible things. I need to talk to them, set them straight about some things. Especially how bad it is to lie about someone that could get them in serious trouble."_

_"I'm assuming you're talking about the class action suit against Simmons? And talk about serious trouble. Hacking into a lawyer's records can't get you into serious trouble, Abby? Are you kidding?"_

_"Don't be silly, McGee. You've hacked into everything without getting into trouble before. This will be a piece of cake for you. Oh, and by the way, another thing we **will** have to discuss is your decision to leave Jethro by the side of the road figuratively to get rid of him, but no time right now for that. _

_"Now all we have to do is..."_

_"Abby, no!"_

_"What'd you mean no? Of course, you'll do it for me, Timmy. Now where's your laptop?" _She was quickly removing her coat, scarf and gloves as she went to his desk and pulled the chair out. She was attempting to run roughshod over him, push and bully him again.

No, not this time.

_"They probably used a JAG lawyer. Class action suit my ass. They all know that Matthew is a rich man. Tony probably couldn't wait to spread gossip about his rich family but if we..."_

_"Abby, do you hear what you're saying? You're accusing Tony of plotting and planning to get eleven women and one male to go along with him to perjure themselves..."_

_"Eleven women, one...? How do you know about...? Well, it seems like everyone knows about this but me." _

_"Simmons knows about this Abby, didn't **he** tell you?"_

Abby looked devastated for a moment. Why hadn't Matt told her? To save her feelings, yes, that was it.

_"Matt has had a lot on his mind, lately, Tim, like you didn't know that. But never mind that now. What's your password? You've changed that too without telling me! And could you make some coffee? I haven't had any Caf-Pow for over two hours and I'm in major need of some caffeine...hey, what happened?"_

Abby looked up and back at McGee, who had pulled the plug on the recharging computer, and was shaking his head emphatically.

_"No, Abby! You do what you want but not from here."_

_"You won't help me, McGee?" _She almost looked like she would shed tears again but then the anger returned and her eyes narrowed in fury as she spoke.

_"You too, McGee? You'd do this to me after all the years we've been friends, closer than friends, even? How could you?"_

_"Because, Abby, you're wrong. You are so wrong. For one thing, Tony is my friend. He wouldn't do the things you're accusing him of."_

He looked at her unyielding, hostile face and understood he was getting nowhere with her.

"_And...I realize there's no sense in trying to talk some sense into you, so please, just go. Go home, Abby." _

_"How dare you, McGee! You're throwing __**me**__ out? Our friendship is over!" _She looked ready to physically attack him.

_"Don't even think about hitting me, Abby." _He warned, recognizing the threat. She glared at him spitefully then picked up her garments, pushed past him to the door and left.

Ncisncisncisncis

"_Thanks, Manny. You've been a big help."_

_"Sure, Abby. So we still on for the Friday night wrestling match behind the bar at Thompkins? I'll bring the frogs legs. My brother'll catch em and fry em up that evening. What time should I pick you up?"_

_I'll meet you there, Manny." _Abby slipped out of Manny's roach infested, filthy basement apartment with a shudder and ran to her car. After a full night of hacking, she had managed to get most of what she needed but one vital piece that she just didn't have the skill to break. But Manny did. Manny, who could barely add two and two, was a genius at hacking.

So she told him she needed his help because she was giving a bridal shower and had lost the guest addresses. He seemed to believe her explanation and excuses, and if he didn't, who cared? The promises she lied for a night out together didn't hurt either, as he magically clicked a few times, and there were the names and addresses of the eleven women and one man.

Ncisncisncisncisncis

Now, it was Monday. Abby had come in early and boldly gone to the security office where Connie Martinez had just started her shift as armed security responsible for guarding the Navy yard grounds. She was the first of twelve on Abby's list.

Connie appeared in her mid-twenties. She wore a uniform and hat and her hair was in a bun at the nape of her neck but she was tall and willowy and had a beautifully stunning face.

_"Can I help you, Ms Sciuto? _

_"You know who I am?"_

_"Of course. What can I do for you?"_

_"Can we talk in private for a minute?" _Abby was aware of the other busy body employee's standing around in the office either reporting for or going off duty. There was no need to have this fraud's coworkers listen in while she set her straight.

_"Look, sorry I don't have the time right now. I'm on duty in three minutes. You can walk with me to the guard gate if it can't wait." _She said as she bid her coworkers bye. Abby nodded okay and they left the office with a chorus of 'bye Connie's, meet ya for lunch'.

As they walked down the hallway, Connie was greeted by other coworkers rushing to and fro. Obviously, Ms Popular here didn't know what was in store for her. She'd think twice about slandering Matt after she was done with her.

Abby obviously hadn't had the foresight to think this through as she started out by accusing Ms Martinez of lying and gold digging and from there went to conspiracy and fraud. Abby had been yelling at the end of this speech and demanded that Ms Martinez retract her lies or else. After all, Abby was used to getting away with this kind of behavior. She had never been called on it before, at least not at the Navy Yard.

When Ms Martinez stopped to look at her with wide, shocked eyes, Abby thought she had gotten her point across and this shrinking violet had seen the light. Ms Martinez bit her lip but gasping noises escaped her control and Abby thought, good, she had brought the woman to tears.

But then, Ms Martinez, diplomatic soul and really nice person that she was, could not hold it in any longer and she burst out laughing and it didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon, even as she continued to walk to her assignment. Abby stood shocked and watched as the woman walked casually away bent over a little with her merriment.

_"What's so funny, Connie? Come on, share the joke." _Said her friends, but Connie just zipped her lips and kept walking as the giggles continued.

Abby saw red. She'd slap this woman upside her head so hard, her brains would rattle. She ran to catch up and grabbed Ms Martinez by the arm to turn her around. The next thing Abby knew, she was lying face down on the ground with her left arm held behind her back by Connie's vice-like grip and Connie's knee in her back. The worst part was, Abby was wearing her mini-est miniskirt this morning with her knee hi's, not pantyhose, for all to see her batgirl red panties.

Connie bent down and whispered in her ear. _"Your boyfriend is a no-good bastard. Once you accept that, your life will get much better. I am giving you a chance to get up off this floor and walk away with some dignity and no more will be said because I know what it's like to have your life destroyed by a low down lying man and suffer immensely because of it. Take it from someone who knows. Now __**let it go.**__ Or I'm warning you, you will lose everything. What's it going to be? Do you want to walk away?"_

_"...Yes."_

Connie got up and helped a defeated Abby to her feet. She turned to the crowd that had gathered and shoed them away, picked up Abby's purse and handed it to her.

_"You'd better get back to your lab." _And Connie turned around and left.

Ncisncisncisncisncis

Abby had turned and left also. She **had** been a fool. That's why she fought so hard to clear Matthew because she knew she had been made a fool of, again, by a man. She went to the private sanitarium after work and stopped outside his luxury private room when she heard him talking on the phone. She listened without guilt through the partially open door to his one sided conversation.

_"That fat cow, are you kidding? She must be forty plus if she's a day. Yeah, I like them young, in their twenties. I could even do thirties if they're hot enough. She was fun for a quick minute and the dumb broad believed everything I whispered in her stupid cow ear. _

_"Yeah, you know how hard it was to pretend to enjoy the most boring, tedious four hours of my life bowling with that group of freaky nuns? And her idea of clubbing? Ha, ha. Find the most squalid, smelly, overcrowded, dankest hovel around and there's where you'll find her and her group of subculture Neanderthals in black clothing and white and black makeup, gyrating to some punk rock noise they mistakenly call music. I shudder at the whole demeaning experience._

_"So, how long am I gonna have to stay here? Well, you'd better have a plane standing by cause I'm not going to rot in any jail. Anyway, I thought you were going to get their names and buy them off. What's the hold up? Come on, enough with the excuses. _

_"Who, her? Hell, no! I told you already, she's served her purpose and she's too damn old! What do I need her around for except to chauffeur me around? You talked to my buddy there? What did he tell you? Connie did what? I knew I liked her. What'd ya mean too bad she didn't like me? Oh god, you're kidding. Wish I'd been there to see that. Her ass in the air with her red batgirl bloomers? No way? You better have tipped him plenty for that. They took pictures...it's on the Internet, ha, ha, ha..."_

Abby heard loud raucous laughter coming from the room as she ran down the hall, escaped outside and to her car, and sped away.

_Ncisncisncisncis_

A/N: Poor Abby. (Loud raucous laughter from author)

Thank you so much for reading.

_"_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Do not own any part of NCIS and am making no money writing this fan fiction

Beta: Mike 91848 who deals with the clone, thanks for your insight.

Warning: Tiva fans, beware there is no Tiva here.

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter Fourteen

A few days later

Abby was in her lab going over the findings of her latest test results. She wanted to make sure the evidence was solid before presenting it to Team Nabors. Then, they could happily arrest the two dirtbag navy deserter brother's for what they had done to that family.

Holiday music was playing, loud but not blasting when the sliding doors opened and Gibbs entered the lab cautiously. It was subtle but Abby could hear the slight hesitation in his step. She'd put him out of his misery and speak first.

_"Morning, Gibbs." _There, not too boisterous but not too doomy-gloomy, either.

_"Abbs. Been kinda quiet down here lately. You still working on Nabors' case?"_

_"Yep. Got enough to put those dirtbags away for life. I was just getting ready to call him. Are you going to give me that Caf-Pow or just stand there holding it, Gibbs?" _

_"Good to hear the evidence is solid." _He said as he handed over the coveted drink.

Finally, he just came out and asked. _"You okay, Abby?"_

_"No, Gibbs, but I'm getting there. Thanks for asking. I'm going to be okay. Now go do your thing, I've still got work to do here before I can leave."_

_"See ya later, Abby." _He left a little more reassured that she would be okay than when he came in. Because one minute, she was a rampaging on the loose Goth rhino, slapping people around right and left, and the next, she had morphed into the old Abby before the bullying, bulldozing and bellowing orders had taken over her essence. Something happened but he didn't know what. McGee might know some of it, but he wasn't talking.

Ncisncisncisncis

When Gibbs left, Abby breathed a sigh of relief and let some of the sadness reappear. She was headed to a counseling session called Self Help for Women with no Respect for themselves or the men they choose to be with. SHOWMYR or, show me-show you respect was headed by, off all people, Connie Martinez, who had thoroughly kicked her ass the other day in front of a slew of people with phone cameras.

Of course every one of those people who took pictures worked for a Federal Agency and were being watched and easily identified by Big Brother as they clicked away. They knew better than to put any pictures of what happened in that building on the internet, so her batgirl ass never went viral, but it was close.

Abby had cried for three hours straight after making it home from the eavesdropping session from hell. Matt's laugh that she used to think was so cool and sexy now just reminded her of a laughing crazed hyena mixed with a braying donkey he haw as she ran from the sound of it to her car.

After stumbling to her apartment and taking a long shower she still felt covered in her own slimy hubris. Everything that Matt the Vile had left in her apartment she had clumped together on the floor, and along with her own items of humiliation; the short skirt she'd worn, knee-hi's and red underwear, had put them in a black industrial-sized bag along with a glass incense burner, a dozen candles, and several musical instruments.

She took the bag to the alley behind her apartment building where she set the candles in a circle and lit each one before lighting the incense. She dumped the contents of the bag into an empty garbage can and set them afire piece by piece in a ritual voodoo cleansing ceremony that involved wailing and drum beating, and gnashing of the teeth, along with Chinese chanting and bell jingling and caterwauling. All to her neighbors' utmost, disgusted, swearing annoyance that that crazy, scrawny, Goth witch, chalky skinned, bat girl vampire was at it again.

Now, she lay curled up in her bed under her grandmother's home made quilt, a cup of tea and toast for dinner. She was full of remorse, embarrassment and self-loathing. Among other things, she had questioned Tony's veracity, his freedom of choice whether it be over his body or his choice of friends and his right to his privacy. She knew she had lost her friendship with Tony that would leave a hole in her heart that would never heal.

And Tim hadn't been the same towards her since well...since the dog, Jethro. Ever since that case, and Mexico, and the last time he had tried to follow Gibbs' orders to babysit her over the genius lady case had ended with him getting in trouble again, he had been different, cooler, a little aloof and not always available at her beck and call.

She had chosen to ignore the subtle signs, taken it all for granted going about her merry gothic way knowing that when she was ready, Timmy would be waiting in the background. But she had blown that also. Timmy wasn't waiting for her. He had chosen to stand by Tony rather than help her. As well he should.

Around nine, she had received a call from Matt the Vile. He left a message when she didn't pick up. _"Hey, baby. Where you been? You didn't come to see me tonight. Anyway, they're letting me out on a two-day pass tomorrow. Pick me up around 0600. I want to get in a round of golf before a cocktail party I need to attend later. Sorry, Babe, no guests allowed. These are friends just trying to help me get over some of the things Tony DiNozzo has ruined in my life. I hope you let him have it good"...click...bzzzzzz_

The phone had cut off his too long message so he called back. _"I got cut off, babe. But listen be at the sanatorium at 0500 instead. That'll be plenty of time for you to get me to the club so I can have breakfast with some friends before the game. Sorry, just club members allowed. _

_"And hon, do whatever you need to do to get some closure for yourself for that loser gang of friends you thought you had at NCIS especially DiNozzo for what he did to me. You haven't forgotten have you doll? Because of him..."click...bzzzzz_

_Did Mr Vile even know that his own personal lackey chauffeur had a real name? _Abby had listened through her tears to each and every word he spoke as part of her well-deserved and just punishment.

The phone rang a third time. _"This is Connie Martinez. If you're there Ms Sciuto please pick up." _And she had.

Ncisncisncisncis

_"Useless talk like boat without oar, get no place." _

_"Confucius, Ducky?"_ Jimmy Palmer crowed knowingly.

_"Charlie Chan." _ Gibbs said as he entered autopsy briskly. He gave Palmer a semi-glare which in Gibbs speak meant find a few pipettes. One of these days, Palmer thought, I'm going to tell Gibbs the dictator where to put those pipettes.

But not today, he decided, when the semi-glare heated up. _"I'm taking my ten minute break, Dr Mallard,"_ and Palmer gave his own glare as he left the room.

_"I do believe Palmer will make his move shortly, Jethro. Better watch out my dear boy, he can be a handful." _Ducky chuckled as he removed his safety glasses and stripped off his gloves.

_"Can't I just head slap him, Ducky, like all the other's?"_

Ducky smiled while shaking his head at Jethro's newspaper puppy dog solution. He then turned serious when he spoke of Abby.

_"Did Abby confide in you and is it anything you can share, Jethro?"_

_"Abby said she was working on being okay. Whatever that means, Ducky. What did you find out?"_

_"Not I, Jethro, Palmer. And this is rumor or gossip or an office memo, whichever makes your conscience feel better."_

_"My conscience is fine, Ducky. Just give me the bare details."_

_"Very well. Abigail attacked Ms Connie Martinez in security, something about making her tell the truth or else, at the top of her lungs, mind you. Needless to say, Abigail ended up eating the ground, Palmer's words, in a very compromising position. Miniskirt, you understand? However, Ms Martinez being a very nice person allowed her to retain some dignity and did not press charges. That is all the scuttlebutt I know, Jethro. _

_"And I must say that Abigail appears to have calmed down considerably since that episode. I hope that her spirit has not been broken or that she is able to recover from this horrendous error of judgement she has made in the person she chose to champion. Plus, she has a great deal of humble pie to eat if she is to make right her relationship with Anthony._

_"I shall have her over for a meal and cup of tea at my home, Jethro and share a quote from George Bernard Shaw that might help her a little. 'Life spent making mistakes is not only more honorable, but useful than a life doing nothing.'"_

_"Yeah, it's easier to eat crow while it's still warm. Don't know who said it but I like it better, Ducky."_

_"You would Jethro, you would." _Ducky shook his head at the idiosyncrasies of his old friend as he easily pushed the tray containing their latest dead body guest into its refrigerator unit and closed the door.

"_Speaking of which, now that we are caught up for the day it is time for a nice spot of tea. Are there any_ _hits on our sting collaboration with the FBI, yet?"_

_"Still waiting, Ducky. Our mark was definitely taking in the conversation between Tony and McGee. One thing I'm gonna have to recommend to the Director, though."_

_"What is that, Jethro?" _Ducky questioned as he turned on one of the burners and placed a teapot of cold water to heat up.

Taking that as his cue to meander away as it was too early or too anytime in the day for Earl Grey, Gibbs headed for the glass doors.

_"McGee should **never** work undercover."_

_Ncisncisncisncisncis_

_"McHam! When you're trying to be inconspicuous, you don't fling your arms around and make comical faces. You want to underplay your roll, not act like you're in a William Shakespeare play with Bill Shatner playing McBeth."_

_"Tony, shut up. I was improvising. I can't help it that I forgot my lines after some guy bumped into the waitress and she spilled a teapot of hot water almost in my lap. I should sue the dive. I just barely held back the scream. Good thing I had my napkin in my lap and the menu in front of me, otherwise can you imagine what a 3rd degree burn would be like there..."_

_"Ehhh, yeah. That would **not **have been a good..."_

_"And running out of there like that, well, it just emphasized how appalled I was at your wanting me to become involved in your disgusting fraudulent undertakings and slimy criminal enterprises. So just admit it, my ad-libbing was genius."_

_"Goody-Two-Shoes, girly girl..." _Tony mocked with a snooty pout.

_"Goody what...? What does that mean...?"_

_"You three done?" _Gibbs resumed his seat after his trip to the coffee shop.

_"Yeah, boss."_

_"Of course, Gibbs."_

_"Sure, boss."_

_"I __**meant**__ have you three done any work today?" _Gibbs narrowed his eyes unbelievably at the denseness. Tony jumped up and carried a folder to Gibbs' desk and then turned on the plasma screen.

"_Ziva." _Tony pointed the remote and waved it at her to start talking and she growled at him under her breath with her usual resistance at being told what to do, especially by him.

_"Of course, Gibbs." _Ziva said, making a face at Tony as she picked up a printout from the FBI. "_We have been monitoring the calls of the sleazy dirt bagful guy from the diner, Gibbs. His name is Richard Mason, known as Rich. He only receives calls from a person named Cooty Pie three or four times a day. Cooty Pie appears to be his significant other as they live together. No idea if they are married or not. _

_"We have been able to determine that Cooty Pie's calls are coded messages from her. Those are the only calls he receives as they do not have a landline in their apartment. He got a call from Cooty Pie at the Diner after having breakfast then proceeded to the Pizza Parlor and dropped off a package and picked up another package and then bought a large combination pizza. He received another call from Cooty Pie and proceeded to Hamburger Haven on Belton Street. That was his last stop where he dropped off a package and picked up a sack of greasy hamburgers before he left._

_"I believe it's dirt bag and Cutie Pie, Ziva." _McGee was forthcoming when Tony only looked down at his shoes and snickered.

_"Excuse me?" _Ziva looked daggers at Tim, far from wanting to be excused.

_"Never mind."_

_"The FBI was finally able to access her burn phone which she changes every day and will now be able to monitor who is calling her." _Ziva finished her verbal report.

Tim picked up when Ziva stopped talking. _"Boss, I have the computer set up so that if there is anyone snooping or there is an inquiry regarding the 10 mil we'll get a ding. I've got it set up at home also."_

_"McGee, don't sit up all night again waiting for that thing to go off. Get some rest. We can't do anything in the middle of the night anyway." _Gibbs noted the bags under Tim's eyes.

_"Yeah, McGee, I told you..."_

_"DiNozzo?"_

Tony left off pestering McGee and turned to the screen with alacrity. _"Boss, I just got this from Dorneget. I went in the front of the building this morning after getting coffee at the kiosk. Ned said he was following somewhat behind me when he caught this guy taking pictures of yours truly. He said it was a phone camera so no high tech stuff. But, if I'm not mistaken, isn't he the guy who was sitting at the end of the counter at the Diner who McGee almost ran into in his hysterical girly rush from the place. Because I could swear it was the same guy."_

McGee got up from his desk as did Gibbs and stood in front of the screen. _"You're right, Tony. That is him, same comb over and yellow puce tie. And it wasn't a girly hysterical run, DiBozzo." _He had to add in an annoyed undertone to Tony.

_"What do you think is going on, Boss, two different groups after me, again? These two guys don't act like they know each other or are working together, do they?"_

_"Beats me, DiNozzo. And I don't like not knowing. I'm waiting on a call from Fornell. Somebody get that photo to Abby for a facial recognition doohickey thing she does and..." _Gibbs turned around when no one moved and studied his investigators. _Tony's_ face was impassive. _He'd go if ordered, no doubt. McGee looked embarrassed. Yeah, he knew something alright. What was Ziva's problem?_

_"Ziva, see if Abby can figure out who this guy is."_

_"Certainly, Gibbs." _Ziva transferred the image from her computer to Abby's then left to follow up.

Gibbs reclaimed his seat before speaking again. _"DiNozzo, things can't go on like this for long. I've waited to see if either one of you wants to talk about what happened, see if we can't negotiate a truce, because believe me, I feel like I'm in a terrorists war zone camp. _

_"And you know voluntarily talking or listening is the last thing I want to do on the face of this earth but...if the friendship is strained, can you still work with Abby professionally, Tony?"_

_"I'm impressed Gibbs. That was a lot of words you strung together there..."_

_"DiNozzo, answer the question."_

_"I won't have a problem working with her professionally. I've worked with people before who couldn't stand me. Hell, I was raised in a house full of people who couldn't stand me. But I won't give her the chance of slapping me in the face again, Boss. That's not going to happen again, ever. _

_"Professionally speaking, I'll have her up on charges, in handcuffs, a restraining order in place and her job, if she comes near me with that intention again." _Tony didn't raise his voice but he was dead serious.

Gibbs could only sigh and nod he understood and internally hope it didn't come to that.

_"What about you, McGee? You got a problem working with Abby?"_

_"She came to my place, was annoyed at my new lock, new password, absent Jethro, absent coffee, and wanted to use my computer to find the names on the class action suit, I thought she was going to beat me up, I kicked her out, she went somewhere else, she tried to manhandle Connie in security with bad results, there are pictures of her batgirl underwear with her in them, and I have no problems working with her, Boss."_

McGee hated himself. He had just babbled what he wasn't going to blab no matter the torture or amount of pain inflicted on him. And no one had even asked him. And he was a guy, albeit a weak, guilty guy, so yes, he had taken a peak at the picture before ripping the newbie probationary intern a new one for showing it around and then ripping up the picture.

Tony was smirking and Gibbs was staring. McGee's computer made a noise and he thanked the computer goddess for her intervention.

_"We got a hit, boss."_

Ncisncisncisncis

_"Good morning, Abby." _Ziva greeted the forensic technician warily. Was she in line for a hard right smack to the face? She'd prepared herself in the elevator for a non- lethal way to defend herself from Abby if that were the case.

_"Ziva, what can I do for you?" _Abby turned from her microscope to address Ziva pleasantly.

_"Oh, yes, ah. I emailed you a photo of a man who was taking pictures of...Tony. We need to try and identify who this person is. Gibbs would like you to do a face recognition search and see if you can come up with something."_

_"Fortunately, I'm caught up so I can get started right away. Let's see what we've got. You'll be the first to know, the minute I find something, Ziva." _And she turned to her computer to get started, and turned back around when Ziva didn't leave right away.

_"Something else, Ziva?"_

_"Ah...yes. Is everything alright, Abby? You do know, if you would like to talk about...well anything, I am more than happy to listen. Or, we could have a girl's night at the spa with no talking. A hedonistic back rub and massage, chocolate and wine. We haven't done that in some time."_

_"That sounds wonderful, Ziva. Right now, though, I'm in the process of self-cleansing and rejuvenation which includes mental purging and regulation. So I won't be able to join you for a while. I am also attending classes for women who suck at picking out good men. _

_"There's a class tomorrow night if you'd care to go with me. Not that you need cleansing or purging, Ziva, although CIA Ray was a doozy and Rifkin was abominable...Now you see why I need these classes, Ziva? I can't control what comes out of my mouth sometimes. And I know that sometimes I can say things that are really hurtful and I know how I feel when someone says something bad to me. But I'm trying to curb my tongue and actions and I am getting help so thank you for asking and when I'm ready, we will go have some fun." _Abby turned back to her computer obviously wanting to be alone.

Ziva looked perplexed at Abby's back before turning to leave the lab. She had understood most of Abby's mile a minute speech and it sounded like she would be okay, but classes for women who suck at picking out good men? What was that all about?

_"Tony is a good man, Ziva. A really good man. Don't wait too long if you want him."_

Abby said this as Ziva crossed to the other side of the lab doors and the doors closed, but the words were distinct and clear.

Ncisncisncisncis

When she returned to the bullpen, Tony and Gibbs were standing in front of the plasma screen watching the binary numbers flow while McGee sat at his desk, fingers flowing rapidly on the keyboard.

_"You go, McGee. Come on, don't let them get away. What'd I teach you?"_

_"Nothing, bonehead. Got it." _McGee, quietly triumphant, used his better skills as he tracked the signal to its origin.

_"Yea, McGee. They're good but not that good!" _Tony started and McGee joined in, _"Smart, but____not smarter than __**me**__, __**yes**__!" _They crowed and high-fived together, while Gibbs was looking for the rolled up newspaper.

_"What movie is that from, Tony?" _Ziva started before being interrupted by McGee's dismayed cry.

_"No! This can't be good. Ah, shoot, we know this address."_

_"What is it, McGee?" _

_"The inquiry came from someone in the DiNozzo Building in New York, Boss. Give me a second. I'll have the computer location from the office it came from." _And he continued his key tapping.

Tony had returned to his desk at this information and was fiddling with his Mickey Mouse stapler. Ziva used Tim and Gibbs' preoccupation to approach Tony, who was now twiddling with his stapler and humming some tune under his breath. At first he seemed to take no notice of her but when she hit his desk with her knee to attract his attention he stopped twiddling and humming.

_"No, Ziva, I have no idea."_

_"About what Tony? I have not asked you anything yet."_

_"Oh, sorry. I was waiting for that snarky remark, you know, how I must have done something wrong **again**. But really, Ziva, I have no idea why this keeps happening to me."_

Tony was friendly talking to his partner, a little preoccupied, not totally focused on her as anything other **than **his partner as had been his attitude for a while now. No flirty innuendoes, no sly looks, or busybody spying on her phone calls or emails.

_"That's not why I came over here..."_

_"Got it! DiNozzo Building, fourteenth floor, New York City." _McGee turned and noted a silent DiNozzo and a frowning Gibbs. Ziva was looking...annoyed. And it dawned on McGee what they all must be thinking. Well he didn't know what Ziva was thinking.

_"Well, that eliminates the DiNozzo's as our suspects."_

_"How do you figure that, Tim?" _Tony asked with casual indifference.

_"They already know about Tony and what they thought was his ill- gotten filthy money. By this time, the PI they hired should have the preliminary report completed and their findings will show that the money is legit and taxes have been paid. There's no reason for them to still be looking."_

_"Hmm, good point. Who, then?" _Tony perked up a little and stopped his fiddling hands.

Ziva spoke from her position at DiNozzo's desk. _"We know the Las Vegas project was able to proceed when the owners cut back on the size of their hotel and the land that freed up was used for their access road. Therefore, that deal is no longer a threat."_

_"Can you pinpoint exactly where in that building the computer activity is being generated from, McGee?"_

_"There are over two hundred businesses renting space in that building, Boss. I'll narrow it down to the companies on the fourteenth floor and see what we come up with. Alright. Office 14C. It's a Jewelry Store, wholesale and retail. Public walk-ins welcome. Gems and stones bought from them or privately owned cut to suit on the premises."_

_"A front?" _Gibbs first thought.

_"Or an individual with a legitimate job working on the side and using that address and their computer?" _Tony hopped from his chair and stepped around Ziva to join the other men at the screen. Ziva scowled at his easy dismissal of her, leaving her standing there while he went to play with the boys.

_"Except, you don't believe in coincidences, Boss. What's this person doing in the DiNozzo building looking for dirt on me? We need to get in there, talk to some people..."_

_"Hold on, Mario. You're not going anywhere. You show your face and the gig is up. McGee pack your gear. DiNozzo, I don't like the idea that some guy is close enough to take pictures of you with a phone camera. Get Dorneget up here and has Abby been able to ID this guy yet? _

There was an instant of flurried controlled activity as the team carried out its orders. Abby walked briskly into the fray with a printout clutched in her hand.

_"I've got a name for this guy, Gibbs. It's Michael Bristly, unemployed medical supplies salesman originally from New Hampshire. Arrested once for trying to sell an X-ray machine he stole from a hospital there. He served six months and paid a fine. Nothing since then."_

Everyone had stopped what they were doing, even Tony who had his phone halfway to his ear, ostensibly to hear her info, but more than likely to stare at the Goth changeling. McGee, a fan of science fiction, had the idle thought of going to the lab to find the pod probably already taking shape on her futon.

At Gibbs, _"Good work, Abby," _activity started up again as Abby smiled tentatively and quietly took her leave. Attuned to the uneasy atmosphere, Abby indeed had a great deal of lukewarm crow and too spicy humble pie to eat. But she had made her bed and no one had ever said she was without fortitude. She had the plate, fork and knife ready for a big honking helping in due time.

_"Ned'll be here shortly, Boss, wants to know what's going on. So do I. What's the plan?"_

Gibbs walked away from his desk a few steps obviously thinking then walked back and sat down. _"Need to talk to Fornell first." _And he got on the phone. Dorneget arrived just as he hung up.

_"McGee and I'll drive to New York to buy some diamonds. Fornell will meet us there. FBI is able to tap phones quicker then we can. Dorneget, you stay with DiNozzo, let it be known your place is flooded or whatever and you're camping with him. I don't like the idea that someone's stalking you, DiNozzo. And until we find out how all this is related you'll have a roommate." _

Before Gibbs could assign her a task, Ziva spoke up quickly.

_"Gibbs, wouldn't it be better if I was assigned to bodyguard Tony? This is nothing against you Dorneget, but I am the more experienced agent at this type of activity and if someone is after him, my skills would serve Tony better."_

Why did Gibbs get the feeling this was not a request?

_"I prefer you stay here, Ziva. Coordinate with the FBI, and pass on any info between the two agencies. I want Tony to have someone watching his back and it would seem more natural if he did this with Ned here, more or less showing the newbie the ropes." _

With those orders, he turned away, not even considering that she would challenge him.

Ncisncisncis

"_Make yourself at home Ned. Choose a bedroom in the back and stow your stuff. I'm gonna change then see what my tenant has left to eat. She usually puts a dated dish in the refrigerator every few days to reheat in the oven." _Tony talked while he changed into worn jeans and a sweater and some wooly slippers.

He made it to the kitchen and found his reward. "_Mmm, enchiladas. There's a list of takeout in the drawer if you don't want this delightful homemade delight, Ned."_

_"Nope, it sounds perfect." _Dorneget came out of the back bedroom also having changed from his suit jacket into a heavy sweater. "_Great_ _place, Tony. Actually, wow! You've seen my digs..."_

"_And you love your loft, Ned. That's all that counts."_

_"You are so right, Tony, my man. So, in spite of Ziva's put down, I've checked all of the windows in the back and they are securely locked. You've got the security alarm working and I noticed a security surveillance setup directly to your laptop. Good. I took the bedroom next to yours and we'll sleep with the doors open. I'm a pretty light sleeper but I'm going to set up a few surprises just in case."_

_"Is that what you have in that extremely large carryall Ned? I knew it was too big to just hold your clothes. Don't you think you're overdoing it, just a little?" _Tony had removed the piping hot casserole from the oven and set it on the flat stone on the counter.

_"Didn't half a dozen men break into this place not too long ago and try to fill you and your brother's bodies with numerous rounds of lead, Tony?" _Dorneget had found plates and silverware and was placing them on the table.

_"Okay, good point. Hey, you're not taking anything Agent David had to say seriously are you. I trust you, and I know that you can shoot."_

_"If she wasn't serious then why would she say it, Tony? However, I will not allow her opinion to dictate my actions and my responsibility. Gibbs trusts me. I think that's more important, anyway, than what any jealous female might feel." _

_"What? What are you talking about? Ziva's not jealous. Certainly not over me." _Tony laughed, entirely amused as he raised his fork to his lips and bit into the savory mixture of hot and spicy.

_"You do realize don't you Tony that she feels I am in competition with her because even though you are not gay, I am? You never know how a woman's mind works. At least that's what my father always said anyway. The two of you..."_

_"Ned. Back up there. There is no two of us. We are not two of anything. We have never been a twosome. We are not joined at the hip, we do not finish each other's sentences, we...well you get the picture. _

_"Now, I might admit if I'm drunk enough, that at one time, I could have had some feelings for her, other than, you know, doing the..." _and he made a very suggestive motion with his hand, _"but that's not the case today. "She's my partner, I'd take a bullet for her but there is no us. Anyway, we'd be at each other's throats if we had to spend a day together much less occupy the same space 24-7at work and at home. _

They were sitting at the table across from each other relishing their meal. Tony had gotten a beer for himself but Dorneget said he was still on duty so opted for a root beer soda instead. Dorneget was an easy guy to talk to and Tony found himself finally being able to put into words why he and Ziva would never be a couple.

_"I want love in my life not competition or a battle on who can show the most aggression. Maybe I'm just getting old, well, older, but it's just not exciting for me anymore to spend my time exerting my energy to see who's going to be on top because with someone like Ziva, if you give in to have some peace and harmony, she will see that as having won the battle for headship and you'll never get it back if you ever had it, or even share it, because, she won't share. Ugh, who wants to live like that?"_

Tony's face took on a softer, contented look. _"You know, Ned, I need to thank you immensely, my friend. I never thought it out like this before. My girlfriend Margret, when I think of her, I think, what would she like? How would she want to do things and I know she thinks the say way about me, so thank you very much."_

_"Glad to be of ..." _The doorbell rang before he could finish his sentence.

Both men got to their feet quickly and had their weapons in hand.

_"You expecting anyone? I'll check the door, you stay here." _Dorneget checked his weapon then started walking to the door when the doorbell rang again. Tony rolled his eyes as he caught up to Mr Eager Beaver.

_"Hold on now, Proby, take it easy, whoa there." _Tony joked as he got in front of Dorneget. _"Let me find out who it is before you go shootin' anyone's head off through the door, Stumpy. That's from Rio Bravo, by the way. Great western directed by Howard Hawks, with none other than John Wayne as sheriff John T Chance._

_"WHO IS IT?" _

_"Tony, it is I. Would you please open the door?"_

Ncisncisncis

_"Ziva? What the...what are you doing here, Ziva? Something happen?" _Tony quickly opened the door to find the Agent burdened down with several canvas bags and a bottle of wine.

"_What's going on?" _Tony had relieved two of the bags from Ziva as he showed her to the kitchen. Dorneget had disappeared into the living room and switched on the TV.

_"Tony, calm down. Nothing is going on. I just thought I would make a home cooked meal for you since no one can be sustained on pizza seven days a..." _Ziva paused as she entered the kitchen and saw the decimated casserole dish and the dirty plates still on the table.

_"Well, it appears I have spoken out of turn again. You do eat food that is not pizza."_

_"What'd you mean Ziva? _Tony started to remove plastic containers from the bag.

"_Umm, are these potato bourekas?"_

_"Why yes, Tony. How did you know?"_

_"Oh, I have a friend who travels quite a bit. When she gets a chance to go to Israel, she always brings me a few of these because I love them so much."_

Her back to him as she removed the rest of the food items, Ziva asked without thinking, _"One of your Bimbo's is old enough to travel by herself, Tony?" _ Thus did not see his face when he turned around.

Tony placed the container of bourekas on the table as he turned to stare at Ziva's back.

_"Ziva, why are you here?"_

_"Tony, I..."_

_"Tony your cell phone was ringing so I answered it. It's Gibbs." _Dorneget handed Tony his phone, who walked out of the kitchen with it plastered to his ear. Dorneget went to the refrigerator and helped himself to another cold root beer and a crisp apple. He snatched a napkin from the elegant silver napkin holder which was really too refined for the lowly white paper napkins it held and started to go back to the living room.

_"Ned, wait just a minute." _Ziva called him back. Ned turned at her summons, having just bitten into his juicy apple which he chewed and swallowed. _"Yes, ma'am?"_

"_There's no reason for both of us to stay here tonight. I will relieve you for the rest of the evening and you may return in the morning after breakfast to relieve me. That way you can have a good night's sleep and be fresh in the morning. This should work out until Gibbs returns in a few days."_ Ziva had gone back to storing the food containers in the refrigerator.

_"Ah, no Agent David...Gibbs instructed me to remain with..."_

_"Gibbs did not want Tony to be alone, Ned. It does not matter which one of us is with him and I...we...Tony and I need to discuss some things together, alone, you understand?"_

When Tony returned to the kitchen, Ziva was alone. The kitchen had been cleaned and the food put away except for a chocolate cake proudly displayed on a vintage glass cake stand with two antique crystal dessert plates, along with the wine in a cooling silver bucket and two crystal, long-stemmed glasses.

_"Hey, it's grandma's cake stand. Where'd you find this? I don't know half of the stuff that's here, Ziva and I keep telling myself that I need to take better stock of what I've got. But who can find the time, right? We work for Gibbs the slave driver." _Tony chuckled as he checked out the cake and sneaked a swipe of chocolate icing with his finger to get a taste.

_"I would be more than happy to help you take inventory, Tony. We have this weekend free and it appears you have a lot of expensive items..."_

_"It's not that, Ziva. It's sentimental but it's my grandma's stuff. My caregiver Janes, my surrogate grandfather, really, had a lot of her things and things they bought together in a storage locker he had them put there right after she died. When I was settled, he gave me the key and told me to do what I would with the stuff. Anyway, let's have some of this cake. Where's Dorneget? He likes cake. It's a secret but you can bribe the man with any kind of cake."_

Ziva found that Tim had been right. Tony talked willingly about himself, not self-conscience at all about his love for his grandmother and foster grandfather. She wanted to get to know this Tony who was not the 'meatball' she had scornfully labeled him.

She called Tony back before he could go looking for the other Agent.

_"Tony, could we just have the cake and wine by ourselves for right now. I wish to talk to you."_

Tony trotted back in the room looking concerned for his partner. _"Sure, Ziva. Are you alright?" _He sat down at the wrought iron chair she indicated. The Pomegranate vintage dinette set made of wrought iron and glass fit perfectly with the modern stainless steel appliances and natural marble tile floor.

Ziva was cloaked in feelings of familiarity and 'home.' Her father's home in Israel was just as elegant and beautiful but lacked the warmth it had had when her mother was alive. Here, she felt that warmth and comfort again as though the love Tony's grandmother had felt for him permeated the rooms, contained in her things that he lovingly took care of.

_"Ziva, you're starting to scare me now. The cake looks great, the wine enticing but I'm not eating a thing 'til you talk to me." _He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest like a very spoiled adolescent which she knew he had never been.

She forced a fork in his hand. _"Quit being a baby, Tony. This is homemade cake and wine imported from Israel, eat! I will talk."_

Tony frowned and grumbled at being referred to as a baby. He was being insulted in his own home. But he took a large forkful of cake anyway and started to eat.

_"I have been wondering if perhaps we have put off furthering our relationship long enough. We have been hemming the issue for years, I know. But neither one of us is getting any younger and I wish to have children someday. _

_"Since you have not asked me, I have adopted the American way of courtship and am asking you for a date. I know Gibbs rule 12 is in place for a reason but I am sure we can circumvent his issues or we just won't tell him right away."_

Ziva had been watching him the whole time she had been speaking. He was chewing the cake robustly as he stared at her but seemed to be having a hard time getting it to go down his suddenly dry throat. He picked up the glass of wine and took a large sloppy gulp not even tasting the perfection of what was probably a very expensive and very rare wine.

After that, as would be expected, he choked on the wine and coughed for five minutes trying to clear his airway so he could breathe. Ziva banged on his back and was thinking of mouth to mouth next when he gave one last desperate cough and expectorated a blob of gooey brown stuff all over the glass tabletop.

Ncisncisncis

He recovered and sat awkwardly on the sofa with a glass of water clutched desperately in his hand.

Exasperated, Ziva spoke roughly to the shell shocked man.

_"Oh come on Tony, what is the problem? Surely, this is not a new concept to you?"_

Tony cleared his throat, and cleared it again. _"Ziva, this is so far from my conception of you and me that you might as well be on the moon you are so far off the track."_

_"What are you saying, Tony, off the track?"_

Tony placed the glass of water on the table and stood up. His voice was kind. _"Ziva, I don't want to date you. I don't feel that way about you. I don't know that I ever did. To be honest, years back I probably would have had an affair with you in spite of rule 12 but now, it's just...it's not what I want..."_

_"Tony, I hate to disagree, but that cannot possibly be true. It seems you still do not truly know your own feelings." _Ziva smirked knowingly as she sat back in her chair and put her feet under her, making herself supremely comfortable.

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"My father made the right call when he said you killed Michael out of jealousy. Jealousy over the affair we were having. You risked your life to come to Somalia to rescue me. A man who does not love a woman would not behave that way."_

_"Now look, Ziva. I'm trying to tell you...see now that's where you're wrong. I thought you were dead. I went for revenge not unrequited love, Ziva."_

_"You protest too much, Tony."_

_"**What**? You're kidding me, right Ziva? This is all a big joke to get back at me for, well, whatever I did recently to piss you off. But it's not funny."_

_"I am being serious. I would like to start dating immediately and we will see where it goes from there. I will talk to Gibbs about it if you are not comfortable doing so."_

He couldn't believe he had another crazy woman to deal with. **She** would talk to Gibbs if he wasn't comfortable...did she expect him to hide in the girly bathroom while she took the hits from Gibbs? Did she even know him? He was supposed to compete with her for his manhood?

_"Ziva, listen to me. I do **not** want to date you. I do not feel that way about you. I'm not interested in having a relationship with you. I have no..."_

_"May I ask why? There are a woman's personal items filling the cabinets in your bathroom. Is this Barbie Doll the reason you will not give us a chance, Tony?" _Her arrogance and self-assuredness were amazing.

Now she was headed into forbidden territory. He would not play tug of war with Ziva over his girlfriend. He was trying to hold onto his temper because he didn't need another Abby brawl. And no matter how skilled Ziva was at hand to hand combat, he'd be damned if he'd let another woman beat up on him because of his own chivalrous nature. Plus, in view of her own feelings of superiority in everything related to him, what in the hell did she want him for? His screwed-up gene pool?

_"Ziva. Please just believe me when I say we will never have a future together. You will find someone else and be happy with him. Have children and boss them all around but it just won't be with me." _

He looked at her and couldn't believe she considered this a prelude to dating. He liked feisty woman, he loved them actually. Paula could chomp him to bits and Kate had been up in his face toe to toe. When Abby had been sane, they, along with Cassie Yates could get into some serious mischief together. Hetty had taken great pleasure in giving him a hard yank or two. Dr Cranston and Agent Borin were fun and lively, like his grandmother and Victoria Mallard, and Margret.

But Ziva. Geez. No, she wasn't fun or lively in the right way. A sinisterly creepy, horror house, fun-filled way was Ziva. And she was lively alright like a deadly asp viper. Raised Mossad along with her own personality, she had motive to her liveliness and purpose to her fun. She'd try to eat him alive, tear him down and keep him there with one foot on his bowed head for her fun. Oh dear god no!

_"You are so sure, Tony? But I am not. I can wait for you to dump your latest girlfriend as you always do, but I won't wait too long for you to make up your mind."_

Tony sighed. This was going nowhere. _"You seem pretty sure of yourself, Ziva, but you'll be waiting to eternity because my mind won't change its mind. And tell me something, what in the hell do you want to date me for? Half the time you act like you can't stand me and the rest of the time, I'm nothing but a clueless clown who you don't respect, and whose orders you may or may not obey in the field. What could you possibly..."_

Enough of this. He was tired.

_"Look, Ziva, thanks for the food, cake and wine. And please take the leftovers if you so desire but I think you should leave now. _

He finally figured out she was being dead serious and this was no joke. It stopped being even mildly entertaining when she brought up his girlfriend, and at her foregone conclusion that because **she **said it was to be, it would be.

She looked truly surprised._ "What you said Tony that is not true. I do respect you. Surely, that is not what you think of me? And anyway, I cannot leave. I am your babysitter for the night." _If possible, she became one with the comfortable chair, stretching and purring like a cat.

_"What! Where the hell is Dorneget?" _He started towards the guest room.

_"Do not bother, Tony. I told him to go home he was relieved of duty, and to come back in the morning after breakfast."_

_"What? __**You **__relieved him of duty? You can't do that! He left his post?" _Ziva just smiled and shrugged like what else was he supposed to do.

Tony looked not one bit amused as he called Dorneget on his cell phone. _"Dorneget! Where the hell are you? What do you mean walking the premises?" _Tony walked to the front door and flung it open. _"Get in here, Ned."_

Ziva sat up when she heard Ned speaking as the men walked back to the living room.

_Damn! _

She couldn't help blurting out before she could stop herself. _"What are you doing here Dorneget? I relieved you of duty and told you to go home!" _

_"You told me to go home true but I don't take orders from you so that wasn't gonna happen." _

He dismissed her without another thought, which did not sit well with her, as she opened her mouth to berate him for his insolence. Dorneget turned his back and reported to Tony. _"I walked the premises every hour and everything appears quiet. I sat in my car the rest of the time." _

_"Good man, Dorneget, good man." _Tony patted his back in approval. Ziva saw Tony's stony face when he turned to her and realized she may have gone too far.

_"I am sorry, Ned. I was not thinking when I told you to leave your post. I am glad you did not listen to me. And since you are here, I shall go home where I should have stayed in the first place. Please enjoy the food and the cake. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight. We will talk about this again, Tony. Yes?"_

_"No, Ziva. The subject is closed. Don't bring it up again remember we still have to work together. Goodnight." _He got the distinct feeling from her closed off expression that the subject was not closed for her.

Ncisncisncis

After Ziva left, he went into the kitchen, got a plastic bag and pulled all the containers of food she had left out of the refrigerator and dumped them in the bag. The damn murderous cake went in also along with the fine wine that almost had him choking to death. The women on his team were acting crazy. He couldn't be too careful. This stuff was going to the landfill to kill some rats and other rodents, not him.

He wasn't the least bit flattered by Ziva's declaration of whatever that had been. He hoped that she could maintain her professionalism at work because he would not put up with anything else from her. How did his life get so complicated?

_**"And it's skirting the issue, not hemming Agent lost your mind David."**_

_Ncisncisncis_

A/N: Thank you for continuing to read this story. It's been fun writing and the story's not over yet.

.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Don't own NCIS and am not making any money

Beta: Mike91848 Thank you for your encouragement.

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter Fifteen

The Big Apple

_Yeah, the big crabapple. The big crab crappy apple. The big crappy wormy apple. The...now I sound like DiNozzo. At least I'm whining in my head and not subjecting anyone else to my juvenile blubbering's. I hate this place. Gibbs is a sour apple and Fornell is a bastard. _

_"McGee, anything yet?"_

_"Boss, I told you it was going to take twenty minutes, twenty minutes which only twelve of which have passed. You will know what it knows in another eight minutes."_

_"He sounds kind of testy Jethro. What's the matter with him?"_

_"Don't know."_

_"Hey, Junior, what's gotten up your drawers?"_

_Do I look like Tony to you? I'll just pretend I'm deaf. He's not the boss, I don't have to let him practice his FBI interrogation techniques on me and he doesn't know sign language. Him and his ex-wife can rot in hell for all I care. Imagine she went after the boss like that. And I can't believe he's still rousting me about... _

_"McGee, why don't you take a break? When your computer does its thing, dings or whistles, whatever, we'll call you. The FBI is paying for this 5-star hotel go get a drink at that fancy bar downstairs." _

_"Pay more than 10 bucks for a drink and it's coming out of your taxi fare. You can take the subway to the airport. We ought to go down, Jethro. I wouldn't mind hobnobbing with the rich and famous. Some kind of big business seminar going on down there..."_

_We drove, not flew, you...anyway, I slipped out while Fornell was making his nefarious plans for free booze compliments of the FBI. I had put the computer on child safety lockdown so those two would be hard put to even access the time of day without the geek squad._

_The suite we were in was on the top floor and the hotel was pretty swanky but we needed the cover as Gibbs was supposed to be a well-healed, newly rich lotto winning innocent here to invest in gold and diamonds. We'd make contact with the jewelry store tomorrow. The background checks were completed now we were waiting for any information on the business itself. If there was any funny business going on, taxes not paid, too much asset for too little stock we'd find out shortly._

_I took the elevator down to the well-attended lobby, yeah, the place was packed with the formally dressed, casually dressed and overdressed. A good portion of them were headed toward the swank bar and grill on the right I had noted on our arrival this morning. Live music was discretely heard through the sound proof doors as they were opened to let people enter. _

_I'd thought about taking a walk down Broadway. It was do that and get trampled by the hordes or hit the bar and get trampled by the drunk hordes. I had on a long sleeved button down grey shirt, slacks and sports jacket but no overcoat so bar and grill it was._

_It was packed and the music from a four piece band wasn't too loud. Ambient lightening and classy leather seating booths and tables were filled to capacity. The band was now playing some Satchmo Louisiana jazz rendition that Tony would have fit right in as the pianist. I had borrowed Tony's guitar and was sneakily taking guitar lessons. Sneakily because I had to see if I had any talent for anything musical before I let my co-workers in on it. Didn't need to give them any more fodder to razz me about like my authorship had._

_I squeezed up to the bar just as a couple decided to check out another establishment and slid onto the vacant barstool and ordered my twelve dollar 'To Boldly Go', a split infinitive if I ever saw one, mixed drink. It wasn't bad, not too much alcohol and a lot of green so I waved to the bartender for another. I observed from my seat that the crowd kept changing as it was early and this was a first stop on a long night of parties, bar hopping, the theater and the ballet._

_The guy in the seat next to me, his girlfriend finally showed up and the stool was quickly occupied by a man who asked for a Glenfiddich gran Reserva, neat. I know that was whiskey but I didn't know anything else about the drink so I was curious. _

_Now there's a difference between 'I'm curious' and DiNozzo's, 'I'm just plain and rudely ready to stick my nose into anything that's none of my business nosy', so I hadn't planned on asking the man anything about his drink if some idiot drunk hadn't bumped into him just as he was about to take a sip and guess who got splashed with the stuff? What is it with clumsy people, waiters and my lap?_

_The clumsy drunken oaf kept stumbling after some poor woman who may have come in with him but surely had no intentions of leaving with him as she made a beeline for the exit. The man next to me reached out and presented me with a pristine white linen handkerchief and a déjà vu grin. _

_"Some people are pretty rude even for this day and age, don't you think?" And this was said in a déjà vu tenor voice I had heard three times before. An older man was speaking, well dressed conservative but certainly not austere, distinguished and handsome, salt and pepper hair, tall, and appeared fit for an older man._

_"Thanks but I don't want to ruin that. Paper napkins are just as effective." And I started to dab at the wetness._

_"Here, use this, please. The toilet paper affect never was a good look." I saw what he meant as little bits of tissue paper stood out starkly against my navy camel hair sports jacket._

_I sheepishly took the handkerchief and finished mopping up what I could off my pants. Still looked like I had had a little boy accident. Ah, who cared, nobody was paying me any mind anyway._

_"I'd offer to get this cleaned but I don't think I could get it back to you in a timely fashion as I'm not from around here." I handed the wet handkerchief back to the man who took it and stuffed it into his back pocket._

_"There's nothing wrong with the heady perfume of a good malt whiskey filling the air as you move through it." _

_Ok...ay. That was a good way to look at it. In the meantime, the bartender had removed my neglected green drink and refreshed it at the behest of my new friend who had his new drink in front of him. He turned to me and tipped his glass before taking a sip. _

_"Excuse me for asking, but I've noticed people who have drinks without ice or soda usually just sling it back and be done with it yet you sip slowly like you're savoring it." _

_Okay, there must be more booze in this green concoction than I had first thought because I was sure running my mouth to a total stranger like we were old college buddies but I felt like I knew the guy, intimately._

_He turned on his stool to face me instead of idly watching the crowd through the bar mirror._

_"Very observant and believe me the urge is there to slug this drink down. But I'm a recovering alcoholic who fortunately is one of the rare ones who doesn't have to totally abstain from his poison. It's a challenge but when I drink, I limit myself to two a night, one per hour." He looked at me with an oh so familiar smirk and his light eyes scrunched up in amusement._

_"You're not a regular imbiber are you?"_

_"I can hold my liquor." I replied hotly before snorting into my drink. Definitely not the act of a sober man. "Okay, so I'm mainly a beer guy. A couple of those and I've had my limit." The bartender passed out bowls of pretzels and I shoved a couple in my mouth to ease the hunger pangs._

_"So, what are you doing here young man? Part of the business seminar the hotel is hosting?" _

_"Me? No. I'm here with my boss. I'm his accountant. He's pretty useless on the computer. He builds boats in his basement for a living but he played the lotto and won big time. So his crony Toby, who is a crusty and cantankerous old fart told him to come to New York to invest in diamonds and gold so that's why we're here. _

_"We'll start looking tomorrow so I have some free time tonight so here I am. Hey, listen, do you mind if I order a sandwich? Man, I'm starving. My boss is pretty strict with his time and cheap so I didn't get lunch." Okay, I was inebriated else why would I need his permission to order a sandwich? Or talk about the boss like that?_

_"You know, that's not a bad idea. They make the best pastrami sandwiches here. How does that sound?" _

_Without waiting for an answer from me, he called the bartender over and ordered two sandwiches with all the trimmings and I was a happy guy. Another green drink appeared in front of me mysteriously. Let's see, how many was that? Three, I think?_

_I tried to continue the conversation. "What about you, sir? Here on business?"_

_"I am, in a way. My company was started by my grandfather and now it's run by one of my sons as I am retired. He was supposed to attend this thing he seems to enjoy attending them while you'd have to drag me to one. But he said he had some other business to attend to and couldn't make it. And this was important to him as he was teaching the basics to up and coming young entrepreneurs that this country still needs._

_"That boy worries me sometimes. He disappears off the face of the earth and then he's back at the office business as usual. He doesn't tell me a whole lot, he's always been on the quiet side and he doesn't know that I know he's not around sometimes. Doesn't want to worry me I think but can't help that, to be worried." _

_He sounded proud of his son and obviously worried about him as a father should._

_The sandwiches had arrived and I dug into mine. The bartender didn't seem to mind that we hadn't moved from the same spot in over an hour. Matter of fact now that I think about it, the bartender seemed to know this customer and never brought him another drink though he didn't seem adverse to refreshing mine too many times._

_We finished our sandwiches around the same time with very little chatter between us while we ate. He mentioned that he was waiting on his chauffeur with a car problem and had some idle time on his hands. Ted the bartender brought my companion his second drink but I had the wherewithal to cut myself off after the fourth one and requested a large cola and an even larger glass of water. _

_"Thanks, that sandwich was delicious and the potato salad the best." _

_"Yes, excellent. They get their food catered from the deli across the street. I used to bring my boys here occasionally. We'd stay at this hotel then they always wanted to eat at the deli."_

_"How many children do you have, if I may ask?"_

_For the first time, the man appeared hesitate about answering a question. He took a sip of his drink and stared reflectively into the bar mirror then let out a short derisive laugh._

_"I have three sons. Two of whom will acknowledge me as their father. The other one, I am dead to him. Don't know what he's doing, don't deserve to know. So. But, I've got the five grandkids, three boys, two girls. Beautiful kids each and every one of them and no I'm not whipping out the two hundred and ten photo's I have stored in my wallet to bore you with."_

_"Really?" I looked around him, almost falling off my seat. No way he could have...there'd be a huge bulge in his backside with..._

_"No. They're in my tablet." He pointed to his pocket. "I'm just fooling with you, buddy." Actually, he was laughing at me. I was not sober and I was a gullible idiot. So I started laughing too._

_"You're a good kid. A man who can laugh at himself will never cease to be amused."_

_"You sound like another...guy I work for. He works out of his basement too and it gets kinda cold and moldy, and stinky but anyway, he's always quoting somebody or other, I don't know, and drinking tea with an accent. Who was that quote from?"_

_"About the laughter? An unknown wise man, I think. Read it in a book of quotes. I've been able to do a lot of reading since I gave up on the booze, learned a lot of things about myself. Not very pretty things. For instance, I was a functional alcoholic but mean as a snake to...well someone who didn't deserve it. There are some things that cannot be forgiven. Did you know that?" The question was sad and rhetorical so I didn't bother answering him._

_"But we live and learn. My advice to you my boy is don't wait too long to learn the lesson." He suddenly reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out his cellphone and without fumbling or cursing went directly to the text message he had just received. "Well, it looks like my ride has arrived. It's been good talking to you...hell I don't even know your name."_

_"It's Tim. Timothy McGee."_

_"It's been delightful, Tim. Name's Anthony but my friends just call me Tony."_

_We shook hands. "Food and drinks on me" and he threw some big money on the bar and left._

_Ncisncisncisncis_

_I got up and walked toward the right side of the loud music and noisy room farthest from the stage where I pulled up a chair and sat down with two men who had the most bemused expressions on their faces. Couldn't have been any more puzzled than what was on mine._

_I had noticed in the bar mirror when Gibbs and Fornell had found a table on their arrival about fifteen minutes after my companion had found a stool at the bar. Previously, I had fitted my jacket with a microphone to test out the new ear plugs Fornell had purloined from the FBI so the two of them had their ear plugs in and had heard most of my conversation with the gentleman teetotaler. _

_"Boss, you don't believe in coincidences, do you?"_

_"Hard to believe it was just random." _

_Fornell snorted but had nothing to say._

_No way that could have been planned. I felt like it just happened the way it played out. But who could think in all this noise plus I needed to use the rest room and I was still feeling the effects of the green tonic, and I was getting a headache. The boss picked up on it and told Fornell that we were headed to the room and would see him in the morning, 7a.m. sharp._

_Fornell had done some research by the next morning. He said that Anthony, 'my friends call meTony', had indeed arrived back in the country as stated. He was listed as a fill in at the seminar for his son who had a business emergency to take care of. His chauffeur had been stranded at the side of the road with a flat tire and because of the amount of traffic accidents that evening, the tow truck had been delayed. _

_Anthony had been at the seminar all day and just returned to the hotel and had gone into the bar rather than up to his room. He frequented that hotel and that bar whenever he was in New York and the bartender did indeed know the man. His chauffeur had picked him up later and taken him to a classy restaurant where he was having dinner with some associates._

_He never asked any leading questions, was just mildly interested in what I did. Strangers filling in time to pass the time while waiting for something else to happen. Quiet introspection rather than the seeker of secrets was his demeanor, self-mockery and some deep regrets. That was my opinion for what it was worth._

_Would I be able to tell my friend Tony that his father had been revealed as just the ordinary commonplace man, reflecting humor and pathos, caring and guilt, and was probably no longer the bigger than life ogre; the evil monster who had lived in his childhood terrors?_

_Ncisncisncisncis_

_At 9 a.m. we entered the jewelry shop for our appointment with the jeweler. The Boss made it plain that we had several other shops we were interested in checking out this morning for the best buys. The jeweler didn't seem to mind, said that that's how most people did it before they made a final decision._

_I stood by Gibbs side with my laptop open ostensibly taking down figures and such as he was shown tray after tray of sparkling gems. I looked around the shop which was not loud or obvious but understated in its elegance; the jewels the only thing crying out for attention. _

_I wandered around during their negotiations and noticed a small antique desk next to the wall behind the counter. There was a phone and some papers neatly set in a tray. And lying right there on the top of the tray was a flyer with the words Organ Donor Drive and a date. It couldn't be that easy, could it?_

_A clerk who had been helping the jeweler bring out the trays came over to see if I wanted a beverage, a cup of coffee perhaps? She was pretty, a little younger than me and had flirty eyes. I could flirt without stammering and stuttering, piece of cake._

_"No thanks, but maybe later when you take your break, the coffee shop downstairs?" _

_"Oh." She pouted, "My morning breaks not 'til 10:30 and you're almost done here. I'm free at 5 though if you'd like to come back."_

_She really was pretty. Sigh. "We're leaving right after my boss makes his decision. We have two more stops to make so I don't think I'll be around at 5." I could see Gibbs peering in a microscope at some gems the jeweler had affixed there and who was explaining what their colors meant. Poor man was going to kill someone soon but he did his best to stall the guy while I got what I could out of Ms Pretty here._

_"Too bad. You don't know what you're missing, Timmy," said she, seductively. Oh, yes I do. _

_Really pretty coquette with dimples started to go back to her employer when I remembered the flyer. "Uh, Coquette, sorry, Jeanette, could I see that flyer on the desk or is it personal?"_

_"Yes, of course. There's a campaign to get people to put organ donor on their drivers licenses. One of the DiNozzo kids is pretty sick and needs a transplant and they can't find a suitable donor. Anyway, someone up there distributed these flyers to pass out. You can have this one if you like. _

_"Oh and my boyfriend...well he's not really my boyfriend but we go out sometimes but we're not exclusive...anyway. He works upstairs part time in the DiNozzo office cause he still has a semester to go before he gets his degree in computer science. I let him come down here to use our computer to do his homework when the owner is in the back having lunch. He doesn't mind, he likes to help young people in their schooling since he could never go to college. Hey, if you need help with anything computer related you should give him a call. He's always looking for extra cash for books and stuff."_

_"Oh yeah?" I'll just bet. "What's his name? I could always use a little help." _

_She wrote his name and phone number on a piece of paper and stuck it in my jacket pocket. "Just don't tell him we kind of hooked up for a date okay? He's not as not-exclusive as I am."_

_Shortly after, we left the shop and Gibbs got on the phone with Fornell as we rode the empty elevator down. We met up at the aforementioned coffee shop, more like a Greenwich Village coffeehouse as there were comfortable chairs, shelves lined with books, magazine and newspaper racks and light music playing to soothe. No one was reading poetry though. Gibbs was not impressed. Coffee should come in plain surroundings, nothing need be added. Like his coffee, plain, black, coffee for coffee's sake._

_I showed Fornell the flyer and gave him the paper with the not-exclusive boyfriend's phone number. We did all the intelligent work now let Mr 'keep your hands off my ex-wife' Fornell do the grunt, grunge work and get a warrant for the jeweler's computer and have the boyfriend brought to NCIS for questioning. _

_We parted with Fornell and left the city that never sleeps for DC and I was glad to leave._

_Ncisncisncisncis_

Back in DC, the MCRT lights were dimmed. Tony was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk twiddling his fingers on his stomach.

_"Boss, what did you do to McGee? How rough were you on the poor McSensitive?"_

_"DiNozzo, I didn't do anything to him."_

_"Well he sure is acting funny, even for him. I know. He blew his undercover assignment as computer nerd accountant...no that can't be, he is a computer nerd something. So what's bothering him? It has to be something you did, Boss cause I haven't been near the guy for a whole..."_

_"DINOZZO!"_

_"Yeah, boss?" _

Gibbs got up from his desk and approached Tony. _"McGee did very well with his extemporaneous role playing. He didn't tell you about it?"_

Tony gave Gibbs a funny look. _"Nooo, he barely spoke to me when you guys got back and how come you know extem...whatever that word was you just said?_"

Gibbs blew him off impatiently. _"Get him to talk to you, DiNozzo."_

_"What's going on, Boss?"_ Tony queried, putting his feet down and sitting up. Gibbs sighed. This would be better coming from McGee but the guy was missing in action, probably down in autopsy with Ducky getting a few minutes needed rest. Ziva was also in the building somewhere although she had been given leave to go home.

The team was still here because the missing boyfriend had been found...in his apartment with a large caliber bullet hole in the back of his head, his apartment trashed and his computer gone. He did not have access to the DiNozzo business computer, had more mailroom duties than anything, hence his use of the girlfriend's.

It appears the FBI had made off with the jeweler's computer just in time because there was a break in there but the alarm system was up to date and above the thieves capability to turn off so they had fled. It appeared they were back to square one if McGee was unable to break into the boyfriend's account on the jeweler's computer.

"We got nothin'." Had been Tony's disgusted acerbic observation.

Tim had been silent and focused as he attempted to break into the computer geek boyfriend's account. The guy was good. McGee was getting a run for his money trying to break in and he wasn't liking it. The FBI hadn't found anything incriminating in the man's apartment and the girlfriend, on being interview by the FBI, had tearfully had nothing to add. She also did not own a computer, laptop or otherwise, and was being given protection by the FBI for the time being.

_"Boss_?"

_"Look, DiNozzo..."_

Just then, the elevator binged and the doors opened. McGee walked out and headed to the bullpen and to his desk but instead of turning on the computer and getting back to work, he turned to Tony instead with obvious purpose.

_"Tony, I need to tell you something."_ McGee looked around at the dim corridors and spaces and not noting anyone else's presence turned back to Tony.

_"When we were in New York, I met someone in a bar..."_

_"__**Good for you, Mc...**__Sorry, never mind, go on. _Tony scrambled back to his desk and slunk back in his seat after getting two identical Boss and Probie, 'you're an idiot', glares.

_"We shared a conversation, some food and drinks. When he left, we shook hands and he said his name was Anthony, but everyone called him Tony."_

_"Yeah, so? My name is not that uncommon, McGee, what's the big...?" _Tony looked between the two men, the tension in McGee, the hidden concern in Gibbs' glance. He wasn't dimwitted. He could figure it out. What **was** the big deal?

_"So, again. What's the big deal?"_

_"It was your father, Tony."_

_"Yeah, I figured that out from your over dramatic pronouncement and Gibbs understated concerned looks...Look, guys, sorry. But it **is **no big deal. I'm not gonna swoon, I promise. And McGee thanks for telling me. I don't want to hear any of the particulars, but thanks for telling me..."_

_"Tony, you sure?" _Tim looked relieved he had gotten the subject off his chest and was more than willing to let it drop. Gibbs just nodded once and gave a '_your call' _shrug to his SFA.

_"Why do you not want to hear about your father, Tony?" _ It wasn't the question it was the tone of voice. Ziva came from around the corner. Her hearing wasn't that good so she must have been lurking and eavesdropping. Since their private and confidential disaster of a talk, Ziva's attitude had been totally professional and above board.

They did their usually snarky joking around; he even corrected her total lack of feelings for American idioms. And, obviously, no one else had picked up on it, but Tony knew her and he **knew** that she was furious; at him for his non-compliance with her demands of courtship and at Ned Dorneget for his insubordination towards her mistaken belief that she could order him around. But he knew she'd have his back in the field, and he her's, that's all that mattered.

_Zi...vah. I'm going to tell you a story. Have a seat. No use sneaking around the corner here, you have my permission to listen and learn, oh Padawan, Obie wan Kenobie and McR2D2." _Rolling of eyes, snorting and a head slap were their disrespectful responses.

_Flashback_

_After winning all their games, Tony's basketball team had been chosen and participated in a fund raising fantastic event. The boys were still hyped after playing basketball with the Harlem Globetrotters at Radio City Music Hall and not doing too poorly with a loss of only twenty points. Those guys were fantastic players and Tony's team had gotten a lot of pointers along with the goodwill ribbing and fooling around. And the audience screamed their delight. The little bald headed children, the results of their chemotherapy, sat down front in special seating and embraced their special treat._

_Now, sixteen year old CC and fifteen year old Tony parted at Grand Central station because CC wanted to visit relatives in Harlem and Tony just had to go to the Museum of Natural History. The lockers at the station would hold their duffle bags for 24 hours so they were set to go. Their plan was to meet up at five, go back to the hotel where they would wait outside for CC's father who was taking them skiing in the Adirondack's and no one would be the wiser that they weren't in their room at the hotel because the coach had left the stragglers, those whose families were unable to pick them up after the game, in the care of the assistant coach, who wasn't too careful and didn't have an eagle eye on the students in his charge and what they were up to. Checkout time was at noon and when none of the students were still around, he assumed they were all taken care of and he left. _

_Tony was watching a film on dinosaurs at the museum when his phone vibrated and he let it take a message as the film was almost over. "Tony, my dad was in a car accident, slid on some ice and he has a broken arm and maybe a rib. They're keeping him at the hospital and my aunt is taking me there now. We'll stay until he's ready to be released. _

_"Tony, listen, my aunt says to get on the subway and come here to stay. She doesn't want you to be alone in the city by yourself. She'll leave the key with a neighbor okay, she said eat whatever you want, make yourself at home, okay gotta go." _

_He would have gone there too if CC had left the address of the brownstone but in his haste and worry about his father, he forgot to. Then, when Tony tried calling him back, it went to voice mail. He left a message and waited hopefully for CC to call him back. In the meantime he took the subway from 79th Street to 42nd Street and Rockefeller Center to watch the ice skating and see the decorated tree._

_He was standing looking down at the ice skaters. There was some kind of private function going on down there, a fundraiser for something or other, so the rink was closed to the public. There were men and women and children, families having fun together, eating hotdogs and drinking hot chocolate. He knew he was lonely and alone but he was trying to make the best of it. His grandmother was out of the country hiding somewhere. Janes was visiting an elderly aunt. There just wasn't anyone he could fall back on. He had been looking forward to spending the time with CC and his family but he couldn't cry over what wasn't to be._

_He watched a group of boys playing tag on the ice in a corner away from the fledgling skaters. It looked like a lot of fun and he wondered if he could go down and join in._

_Suddenly, one of the boys was called over by a man sitting cozily in the stands with the other people not skating. They were all warmly dressed and some had blankets in their laps as it had started to snow again. You could see the steam as it left each cup of hot something or other they were drinking._

_The man who had called the boy over pulled off his warm gloves and handed them to the gloveless boy and he could see the boy's happy face as he accepted the added warmth. A familiar face. A hated face. Antoney the traitor's face. Just then the man looked up as though he felt eyes on him and their eyes met and there was recognition in that brief glance his father gave him._

_Tony was at such a low point just then. Nowhere to go, no family to spend time with him. He was desperate and that close to running down there and throwing himself on the mercy of the man who hated him. To please give him a few hours to spend with them, to eat a hotdog and drink a cup of hot chocolate with them. He took a step forward, if his father could hold off hate for a few hours, just not look at him like that, give just a nod and Tony would make the first move. But his father...turned his head away. Shifted so that all that he presented to him was his back, his rejection, and his disdain. _

_Tony left after that, ran to the subway and rode it all night while he waited for CC to get back to him. When CC finally called and found out he hadn't given him the address, he was upset and almost crying. His aunt came right away and got him, fussed over him and bought them breakfast, and put them both on the Greyhound bus back to Rhode Island and to school._

_Ncisncisncisncis_

Tony was matter of fact when he told this story while perched on the edge of his desk. The agents maintained their silence when he was done, after all, what could possibly be said to make any of it better. Even Ziva's eyes sparkled unshed tears.

"_So, you're all pretty quiet, but you see, I told you this story, Tim, so you can mention the man without feelings of guilt or thinking that I might be hurt by something he could do to me. There isn't and I won't... be hurt that is. He's as dead to me as I am to him. _

And Tim realized that Tony's father may have mellowed after thirty some odd years, but Tony's scars seemed too deep for there ever to be a place for forgiveness.

_"So, McGee, can you stop walking around with a long horsey face? It's not the most appealing look on you and by the way, whatever happened with Ms Jeanette? I heard you were quite smitten with..."_

McGee just groaned and turned back to his computer.

Ncisncisncis

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please keep reading and reviewing.

_"_


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I know nothing about organ donation policies and procedures. Please take that into consideration and that this is made up fiction and not intended to infringe on that worthwhile endeavor.

Beta: Mike91848 Thanks Mike

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter Sixteen

We three were still in the bullpen after Ziva had left...in a huff. _How could Gibbs not be picking up on her attitude? I was puzzled at Gibbs' lack of the infamous gut or maybe he just wasn't going to get himself involved in whatever he thought this was. _

_"I believe it is my turn to bodyguard DiNozzo, Gibbs." _ Ziva had said. "_I am ready whenever you are, Tony." _She stood waiting with go bag in hand. _I couldn't help grimacing at the thought as I kept my head studiously turned towards the computer. I did __**not**__ want to have another conversation with Ziva. She was prone to beating a dead horse to death again if she could by bringing up an issue that to me had already been settled._

Gibbs hadn't even looked up at her when he said. _"DiNozzo's coming home with me tonight, Ziva. See ya tomorrow and get some rest." _She had bitten her lip but that was the only indication of her feelings as she bid us goodnight.

Tim, who was a determined and stubborn frustrated computer genius wreck, had briefly looked puzzled as she walked away then back to the computer with a frown that had been perpetually on his face since he started. But finally he had broken the boyfriend's code and was in.

The boyfriend sent an email to his brother telling him he was afraid he had gotten into something over his head.

_Danny boy this is important_

_I found out, man, this one dude's relative wouldn't give up a kidney for a kid. That DiNozzo woman, and man is she stuck up, has an office here and one night after work, she had this guy in here with her saying they couldn't find any dirt on this relative and she wanted the kid's name pushed to the top whatever it was gonna cost and he said he'd check with his superior._

_Now see, the thing is, I wasn't supposed to be there but I forgot my wallet and Jeanette wanted to go out to eat so I came back to get it. The door was locked but I had sweet-talked Darline into giving me the code to the main entrance and an extra key made on the sly, you know just in case. So I was listening and I must have made some noise or something because suddenly her door opens and this big guy comes out, really mean looking and he told me if I knew what was good for me I should pretend like I never heard anything and I swore I hadn't heard anything. So he let me go and boy did I get out of there. But I saw him take out his cellphone as I ran, probably calling his boss. _

_Then a few days ago, I got on the jeweler's computer just to see if I could find some dirt on this relative named Tony DiNozzo and I did, fifty million. So I was gonna tell the dragon lady I had found something and hopefully it would get me enough money for my tuition and I could stop working. So I'm at the jeweler's now with Jeanette and Darline upstairs calls me on my cell and say's there are two guys wanting to see me. So I told her not to say where I was. _

_Bro, I don't think it's about the money, I think I wasn't supposed to see that guy with Mrs DiNozzo. She kept calling him Granview or Grandview, something like that, you know. So I'm gonna slip out the back entrance and run. Man, I don't feel good about this so if something happens to me tell them to look for this Grandview guy, whatever, okay, luv you bro, tell Ma I'll see her this weekend. And finish that term paper on time. Oh and there's nothing about this on my computer at my apartment so stay away from there in case I'm being followed...okay, see ya. _

_Ncisncisncisncis_

Tony turned away from Tim and the information on the computer and returned to his desk. It was easy enough to see what had happened. Greedy man not wanting to give up his lucrative source of riches involving theft and body parts, kills a guy because that guy could identify him and through him, his employer or group of employers who were probably well-respected, upstanding citizens, possibly a politician or a doctor, lawyer or chief.

And Gibbs was angry. They were all angry. This poor pathetic jerk had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Granted, he certainly was no innocent but he didn't deserve to have his head blown away just because he saw some guys' ugly mug.

_This whole thing, would it never end? I had the hysterical fleeting thought that maybe it was time to take a face powder, ditch the dodgers and flew the copter, compliments of my Ninja partner's fertile idiomatic mind. Bad enough she had almost caught me in one of my spacier moments the other day. God, I was so busy spinning my stapler and humming trying to keep myself in the here and now and not getting down on my hands and knees with a bucket of soapy water to start scrubbing away, that her knee banging on my desk was all that saved me from total embarrassment. This disease couldn't be happening to me again. I had had this...thing under control. Now, Tim meeting up with what society considered my father? Then there was the whole DiNozzo family involvement with their threats and hate. Was there an arrow on my back? _

_Earlier, I had played off McGee's story, told them it was no big deal. But I hadn't told them how my father's cruel rejection had deeply depressed me when I got back to the dorm. I was just fifteen, emotions all over the place. As a result, I couldn't get out of my bed. And when I did, I sleepwalked like an old man, feet barely lifting off the floor, head down. Months of beneficial therapy gone. The school didn't know what had happened to me, something bad on the subway maybe but I couldn't tell them, would never speak about it. _

_The only thing that got me to at least pretend to get better was that CC's family threatened to pull him out of the school because he was so harshly affected by what he thought was his fault. So, I had gotten up, gotten showered, dressed, ate some cereal and started to play ball again and spent hours on the piano. _

_One of my psychiatrist's, a really cool guy but too liberal for the school so he didn't last long, had told me once that when I was an adult, a grown up man, I could confront my father, man to man. Speak to him like he was a stranger, which essentially was what he was, and tell him what I thought of him, even punch him out if I had an urge to, and he wasn't kidding when he said that._

_And I had only recently started to feel that I could do that. Spew the hatred and venom the man had no problem expelling in large quantities at me. Make an appointment, no scratch that. Barge into the house he and his bitch wife had been squatting in for years and drag him out to the hallway to the stairs and force him to look up at the chandelier while I twisted and wrenched his arm and tried to twist his neck off as well. And just to top the cake, pull a Carrie and bring a bucket of pig shit, blood and entrails and throw it on the old lady bitch 'til she was covered in filth. Like I had been. _

_Ah, shit, this was a subject that was making me crazy. I hadn't thought about it in years but here I was thinking about running away from the DiNozzo's once again unwanted involvement in my life. Good thing Gibbs had decided he'd had enough of work just as I was thinking of the next flight out because he closed down his station and yelled at McGee._

_"Pack it up McGee. Go home get a couple a hours sleep. Stay alert. Let's go DiNozzo."_

_"On your six, Boss." I was more than happy to hear those words. Maybe his crazy driving would take my mind off all this crap and I could resume thinking like I had some sense instead of a severely traumatized defenseless kid._

_Ncisncisncis _

_"Night, Boss, Tony." _Tim locked down everything, stored the two backup chips he had made by putting one in his artificial potted plant he had yet to throw away and the other in his pocket. He heard DiNozzo harassing Gibbs as they entered the elevator. _"You do realize, Boss, that you told McGee to get some sleep and stay alert in the same breath, right?" _He didn't hear Gibbs' response as the elevator doors closed. 

He waited until he was sure that they were gone before he grabbed his gear and headed to the stairs and down to Abby's lab where he pulled out her futon and blanket, and tried to get a few hours' sleep before he started in on trying to find this Grandview person but his mind just would not shut down.

There was Tony's dysfunctional family, and Tim wasn't all that sure that Tony hadn't been affected by the mention of his father. There was just something too casual about his behavior. Abby's loss of sanity and Ziva prowling around like a hound dog on the move trying to sniff something out probably having to do to with some DiNozzo funny business he did not want to know about, had him losing his sleep. They needed a real case, preferably one with total strangers and even stranger suspects.

And his kinky meeting with DiNozzo, Sr. He was glad he had not had to tell Tony the details about that meeting because he felt it would have been an unforgivable betrayal on his part that would have shown up in his voice, that he liked the guy. Even after Tony had told them of the abysmal NYC nightmare of a trip that he had suffered at the hands of the man who could turn his back on his own son like that, he had liked the man he had met in that bar. Tim gave up on getting any sleep and sat at Abby's desk and turned on her computer to start his searches. He watched as everything on the screen scrolled faster than his eyes...could...follow.

Ncisncisncis

_"McGee? McGee, wakey, wakey." _Abby stood over him shaking his shoulder. He came to with a start and with a crick in his neck, and hoped he hadn't been drooling.

_"Oh, hey, Abby. Guess I fell asleep."_

_"Yeah, you should get your adenoids checked. I could hear you in the elevator."_

_"Really, Abby because..."_

_"I'm just kidding, Timmy...uh Tim. What're ya doing?"_

_"We got the name of the guy who hopefully can lead us to the top dogs in this organ donor scam." _McGee turned to the still scanning computer and made some minor adjustments.

Abby stood uncertainly beside him. _"Can we talk, Tim?" _

He turned to the Goth who was dressed in her normal garb, short skirt and all the trimmings. She looked paler, somewhat subdued and sadly, older.

_"Of course, Abby. How've you been doing?" _ That was a little awkward but Tim was at a loss as to what would not feel uncomfortable with her at this stage. Was she still mad at him for kicking her out of his apartment, siding with Tony, ogling the picture, okay never mind about that picture?

_"Well, you would know if you came down to see me Tim instead of avoiding me at all costs!" _Abby strode back and forth while issuing this admonition in a loud, agitated voice before returning to stand in front of McGee again.

McGee sat stiffly, somberly. Sadly he realized she hadn't changed, hadn't learned a thing.

"_Okay, I've got that off my chest which is what I would have said and done before because it was what I was feeling for a second. But I've been learning, and you don't always have to act on your feelings in the moment. I reasoned to myself that why would he want to come down here to visit me of all people when I have been nothing but an evil friend to him..."_

_"Ab...by?" _McGee was floored.

Abby sighed and sat in the other chair facing Tim. _"I'm sorry Tim, that I have been such a poor friend to you, yelling and carrying on. I'm not going to harp on all the things I've done wrong and I have no excuse except that I was arrogant and thought I knew what was best for you like you were a child. Can you forgive me?"_

_"I...of course I forgive you Abby. And you know why?" _He was quick to reassure, and smiled fondly in relief as she shook her head making her pigtails fly. She had changed.

_"Because this is the first and only time you have apologized to me about anything and everything you have ever done to me, so I know you mean it." _He held up his hand as she obviously wanted to say something.

_"Let me finish first, please Abby, as I have to apologize to you also. I realize I let you run roughshod over me instead of standing up for myself and refusing to accept that kind of treatment from you so there was no reason for you to stop. That stops now."_

He watched as she digested what he had said and what he hadn't said. In any relationship they might have, she would no longer be a bully and he would no longer be a wimp to her demands. That being understood, their friendship could start a new beginning.

_"So you're saying it's both our faults then, McGee. We'll both do better." _Relieved and grinning, she spun her chair around. "Wheee, I can live with that, thank you Tim."

_"Finished merry go rounding Abby? _Gibbs strode in briskly. _"You stay here all night McGee? Thought I told you to go home."_

_"Abby's futon is like sleeping on my bed at home, Boss_." Tim turned to the computer. _"So far, this guy's name isn't coming up in any of the databases, including the FBI, CIA and all the other agencies, the military and whatnot."_

_"Keep trying. In the meantime Tony and Fornell are working on getting that building's security tapes. Maybe we can get a face to go with the name. There's breakfast upstairs, McGee and coffee. Better hurry up before DiNozzo eats it all."_

_"Why that glutton...See you later Abby." _And McGee left hurriedly. Gibbs, turning to follow was stopped by Abby's quiet voice. She had gone to her coat tree and was donning her clean white jacket to start work.

_"It feels funny not seeing Tony on your six anymore like when you guys used to come down here together, Gibbs. Remember, he used to be a step behind you but he never got in your way and you never got in his." _

Gibbs paused without turning around.

_"He hasn't been down here since that day at your house when I tried to brain him; and incidentally, Bossman, you are next on my list to apologize to for showing no respect for the sanctity of your home. But right now, it's Tony. He's been very polite whenever he has been forced to talk to me. Very polite and distant Gibbs."_

_"Abby..."_

_"No, Gibbs. You can't fix this, I know that. I know it'll have to be me to make it better. But I have to be better first. I just wanted to ask, is he ever going to forgive me? I just want to know what you think."_

_"Abby, I honestly don't know. And you won't either until you talk to __**him**__ about it." _

Gibbs walked over to her, leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek. _"Find some time alone and talk to him." _He chuckled as he turned to leave again.

"_But get in line. Ziva's been chasing him all over the place and he hasn't stopped running yet. Hopefully, she'll get it soon that they're traveling in opposite directions and they're not gonna stop at the same station or even be on the same track." _

_"You seem pretty sure, Gibbs. How do you know?"_

_"Hell, Abby, I've been married four times. You think I don't know when a man's __**not**__ chasing a woman?" _The glass doors swished closed on his exit.

Ncisncisncisncis

The security tapes showed a nondescript man about six feet tall wearing a baseball cap with a propensity to not look directly into the hidden cameras. The man's addiction to tobacco though proved that to disregard the ordinance not to smoke when you're in a non-smoking building **by** smoking was pretty foolish considering the other hidden cameras hooked to smoke detectors the engineers of the building had had installed as prototypes.

The concept was if the sensors sensed smoke, take a picture. That is just what the camera did as the man lit up in the elevator but failed to notice the other hidden camera; said camera catching a good view of squinty blue eyes, dark hair, crooked nose and scar, right jaw.

_"Fornell's working on this guys' ID, Boss, with the picture and name, and I sent Abby an email to start looking too." _ Tony said as he cleared his desk of breakfast trash and coffee cups. It looked like the team had sat around his desk to eat this morning and probably discuss what they knew so far about this case.

McGee was standing in front of the TV when Gibbs returned._ "Boss, the only people who could get Gregor DiNozzo's name moved from fiftieth to first has to be someone from the National network itself. Tony suggested it had to have happened in increments because it would have been too obvious any other way. So someone on the inside is acting as a go between; pay off someone on the list to have their name removed, Gregor's name gets booted up." _McGee went back to his desk and resumed his seat frustrated that they were getting nowhere.

_"In the meantime we have couriers transporting illegally obtained body parts, people being paid off, people being divested of organs against their will for all we know, and a homicide. And yet, we have nothing. We are up a gum-tree." _Tony started to congratulate her on getting it right for once but at her sour look daring him to say anything, Tony turned back to the screen.

_"Yeah, we're stumped alright. Okay what __**are**__ we missing?" _

_"Are you just waking up from your nap, Tony? We have already summarized what we do not have. Perhaps you can tell us what we do have."_

_"Well, Ms Snotty, as a matter of fact, I'm thinking we need to know where this guy came from."_

_"Ms Snotty, what is that Tony?" _Ziva frowned knowing it was an insult Tony had just labeled her with.

Forestalling further bickering and future head slaps, Tim turned to his computer. _ "So you're saying, what? Look for this guy's vehicle?"_

_"McParking attendant, you've been there. Would you drive a car in that mess if you didn't want to have to search out and avoid every camera while you were trying to find a place to park?"_

_"What're ya getting at DiNozzo?" _Gibbs looked expectant. They needed something to jump start this case.

_"Follow the cab he came in and follow the cab he left in. Get the license plate or the cab number or the cab company or the driver's I.D. number. There are traffic cameras on ever block in that neighborhood. Follow the live traffic cam to where he really parked his car or see if he went into a building, then we've got him." _

While Tony had been talking, McGee's fingers were working his keyboard.

_"I'll call Fornell. They probably have access to better live video feed then we'll ever get." _And Tony sat at his desk to make the call.

_"Good work, DiNozzo. I think that's telling us what we __**do**__ have, don't cha think, Ziva?" _Gibbs threw her way as he took the stairs up to MTAC. 

Ziva looked furiously over at Tony who was not looking her way but she could have sworn he had been following Gibbs' remark. The man was infuriating always coming up with the simplest things that could break their cases wide open. Why hadn't she thought of that? She didn't know who she was angrier with, Tony for coming up with the idea or Gibbs for throwing it in her face that he had. And she had to admit, she was getting frustratingly annoyed at Gibbs and everything that seemed to stand in the way of her attaining the goals she had set out to accomplish.

Gibbs did not seem to want to leave Tony alone with her but all she needed was some time alone with him to talk to him again and explain her position with a little less forcefulness and a lot more femininity. She could do that.

But she could not do that if she could not get him alone. Did she have to show up on his doorstep again with another bottle of expensive wine? Only this time she would make sure she was around to actually watch him drink it.

And just thinking about how Dorneget had taken great pleasure in telling her that Tony had actually dumped every item of food she had brought into a garbage bag and thrown it outside in the trash that same night, even the special cake that she had spent four hours making, had made her want to use her knives on him, on both of them, slowly.

And it upset her, though she would never admit it, that Tony had so little trust or feeling for her that he would do that. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she started in her seat at Gibbs' whistle from the balcony.

_"MTAC, now!"_

The team was standing in front of the screen watching their man walk up to the DiNozzo building and enter. He thought he was pretty smart by getting out of the cab a few blocks north and walking the rest of the way to his destination but cameras could track people on foot as well as cars.

The yellow cab he got out of license plate was starkly visible. When he left the building later, he walked two blocks back to the same general area where the cab he hailed also had a visible license plate. Amazing increased surveillance technology since 9/11 especially in DC, NYC and other major US cities, along with strengthened and expanded anti-terrorism and law enforcement powers enabled them to follow the cab to Brooklyn where he was dropped off at the main entrance to Prospect Park and climbed into the back seat of a waiting vehicle. With a clear license plate visible.

Ncisncisncisncis

The car was registered to The Hedley Import and Export Company involved in international trade of teak from India, Indonesia and Malaysia and bamboo from East Asia. Marcher Hedley, who also goes by Mark Hedley, is the CEO of the company.

_"Mark Hedley makes five or six trips out of the country a year. His company has the monopoly on importing teak and bamboo. Neither he nor his company has been on the FBI's radar, everything appears legit. _

Tim read from the printout from Fornell while sitting in the back seat of the car. Tony sat next to him with his head back and eyes closed. Ziva was in the front passenger seat sipping tea from a traveling mug. They were heading to Virginia to the import/export company in search of their mystery man with the scar. Gibbs was driving so they had made more than good time.

They arrived in Herndon, Virginia around noon. The renovated six-story building that housed the import/export company evoked the era of the 1920's with faux limestone colonnades and bronze trim. The gracious lobby was detailed in teak and bamboo with light colored walls and well lit, no-host reception area. The elevators were straight back and a large information monitor on the wall showed Hedley's company was on the sixth floor, with the rest of the building rented out.

_"Ziva, you and Tim take each floor. Show the picture to anyone you find. Meet back down here when you're done." _They all got on the elevator with the two junior agents getting off on the second floor and Gibbs and DiNozzo proceeded to the sixth_. _

_"We have an appointment to see Marcher Hedley." _Gibbs told the receptionist, a middle aged woman with too much makeup.

_"Of course, he's expecting you. Go right in." _The woman pressed a buzzer and a door to her right unlocked.

Marcher Hedley was sitting behind his desk when they entered. Gibbs hadn't mentioned the name of the other investigator with him but he watched Hedley closely and sure enough, there was a moment of surprised recognition in his eyes when he first glimpsed his SFA before his expression became neutral.

_"Gentlemen, please have a seat. And how can I help you agents from NCIS?"_

_"We're looking for this man. Do you know who he is?"_

Mark Hedley's Adam's apple bobbed vigorously once and sweat popped out on his forehead. He portrayed anger as he perused the picture but Gibbs' gut said fear not anger was causing the reaction.

_"Yes, I had to terminate this man's employment just the other day for taking a company car and using it for his own personal business. What kind of trouble has he gotten into?"_

_"What's this man's name and what kind of work did he do for you? _Ignoring the man's question, Tony spoke up for the first time. Hedley swallowed harshly and licked suddenly dry lips.

_"Yes, of course. His name is Robert Grandview. He worked in security and as a bodyguard during our overseas buying trips, and ...uh here is his address and phone number although I have tried calling him to get our keys and cellphone back but he doesn't answer. May I ask why you need to find him?"_

_"We need to speak to him regarding a homicide in New York a few days ago. Do you know this man? _Gibbs showed him the picture of the young man killed in his apartment.

_"No, I've never seen him before. Look I've told you all I know about Mr Grandview and I do have other business to attend to." _Hedley stood preparing to show them to the door.

_"Do you know anything about the illegal transporting of human organs, Mr Hedley?"_

_"What? No! Now please, if you don't mind." _And he pointed to the door with a trembling finger. Gibbs glared at the man one last time as they left.

_"He's scared shitless." _

_"Should we get a mop?"_ Tony asked Gibbs as he stood beside him as they waited for the elevator. He looked over at Gibbs and could tell the man was itching to get the guy back to NCIS for a little more intimidation... err... interrogation tactics one on one.

_"Well he recognized you, DiNozzo."_

_"Yeah, I got that." _The door opened and they stepped inside with Tim and Ziva already present.

_"Anything?"_

_"The only business we found open in this building is on the second floor, Boss, which is odd because the sign downstairs indicates the building is fully occupied." _McGee stated as he pressed the button to the first floor.

Ziva looked suspicious as she related what else they had learned.

_"Yes, and there was a commercial dry cleaning sign up, but in this building, dry cleaning? I do not think so. There were a few workers we could see behind the large window into the room where they seemed to be working on bolts of material but the receptionist was not very helpful. She said she had never seen our man before and would not allow us entry to question the workers without a warrant."_

_"You know there are too many TV watchers in this country. Everybody knows the first thing to say is warrant, even if they speak no other English it's, 'got a warrant'?" _Tony was interrupted when the doors opened on the second floor but no one got on.

_"Guess no one was interested in hearing your soliloquy, DiNozzo..." _Tim snarked when suddenly a piece of crumpled paper was thrown into the crack of the almost closed door. Their first reaction was to jump back thinking poison gas or bomb, and they all tumbled out when the doors opened on the first floor. Gibbs retrieved the paper and put it in his pocket before they walked out and to their car.

_'Tonight movin moving pleople come.' Read the cryptic, misspelled handwritten missive._

_"What the hell does that mean?" _Tony said as they sat in the car a few blocks away.

_"Moving people? What people? And to where?"_ Ziva had the crumpled paper in a clear evidence bag as she reread the note.

_"What do we do, Boss? _McGee and the others waited.

Making up his mind, Gibbs put the car in drive and took off. _"We go back tonight and get the moving people. That's what we do."_

_Ncisncisncisncis_

_McGee and I are sitting in the car on this damn freezing night watching the parking lot from across the street. Did I mention it was freezing? Gibbs, Ziva and Fornell are in another car and his FBI agents are in position on the rooftops and the street._

_"Gibbs, we got infrared." _Fornell's man reported through his mic. _"Looks like there are about thirty humans in a sub-basement in a group, uh...looks like there down in the middle of the floor. Wait, there's another group standing...holy cow! They're getting ready to shoot these people. We're going in. Move! Move! move!_

_I jumped out of the car and ran for all I was worth. My teammates were running and an army of Fornell's agents were beating feet also. The front doors were being forced open and agents hurrying inside. McGee and I and a few of Fornell's men came from the back and had nothing to force the doors with so we threw a garbage can into the window and clambered in that way. _

_McGee got cut on broken glass but said he was okay. I had to trust that he was not lying about how severe his injury was. I couldn't have made him stay back anyway as long as he was on his own two feet. The door leading to the basement was locked, dammit. Fortunately, it wasn't that hard to shoot it loose. But there was nothing in the basement. All the action was on the floor below it in the sub-basement and there was no apparent entrance, no door to the sub-basement from here that we could find. _

_But we kept frantically searching for a door going down, those people didn't have much time. Finally, one of the men found the door behind a bulky safe that took two men to move. We ran down the stairs in the eerily dark and silent passage until it wasn't silent anymore. Muffled screams, coming from an area up the corridor had us making a right turn to a large cavernous room ahead. _

_Loud and hissing machinery probably air conditioning and heating units and industrial sized washers and dryers were present whose noise gave us good cover as we were able to get closer without these fools knowing armed Federal agents were in their midst. _

_But there were only nine of us to their twenty or so men all heavily armed. That seemed a little overkill; their prisoners were a majority of women and children. Who were these guys, better question, who were the odd lot they were guarding; six men, eleven woman and at least fifteen children of all sizes, some even being carried in arms, all huddled on mats on the floor while being surrounded by men with guns. _

_We weren't gonna be able to get any closer into the open room without being seen but we got into as good a position to storm the room as we could. When everyone was ready, we were going in with guns blazing like the magnificent nine, yeah, I'd play the Yul Brynner character Chris and I'd let Tim McQueen wannabe here be Vin..shit where were the boss and Fornell and his men? One of the guards had been on the phone and when he hung up said those inhumane words, "Kill them then let's get the hell out of here." _

_And unbelievably the men turned their weapons to obey that command. We couldn't allow that to happen so forget protocol and any altruistic warnings of FBI, NCIS throw down your weapons crap; we'd give them as much mercy as they were about to give these poor people. _

_We started shooting without warning catching them totally by surprise. That gave four of us a chance to go low and run to the hostages and believe me, a hail of bullets gives one quite a bit of incentive to keep moving at a fast pace but at least their guns were pointing at us now and not firing at some little kid's defenseless head._

_The other agents had found some shelter to give us cover while McGee and I, and agents Harris and Nickas made it to the hostages who were still huddled on the floor. They had managed to get the little ones in the center and thrown their bodies over them to protect them as best they could. Some of the perps had still managed to turn their weapons on the defenseless humans on the ground and I could see some of them taking bullets. What the hell was their plan; kill the hostages so they couldn't talk? Either way these guys weren't getting out of here for it to matter._

_When we got to them, it was apparent why they hadn't moved or tried to find cover. The adults and older children had been shackled to the ground with chains and leg irons to bolts pounded into the floor. They weren't going anywhere. We crawled in front of the huddled mass, McGee on my left and the FBI agents on my right and started shooting back from our over exposed position on the floor. We needed to take these guys out soon or we'd all be full of holes. _

_I was on my stomach firing at any spark I saw and my ammo was all but gone. I checked McGee who had blood dripping down the side of his head but who was kneeling low on one knee in front of two children and still firing his weapon. He'd taken a bullet to the chest, I saw him flinch and so had I, but our vests saved the day. I'd have to tell him he looked like Eliot Ness, the TV series not Kevin; face set with determination, kneeling like that with his gun pointing true north and the background music crescendoing. _

_The FBI agent who had thrown himself on top of another few people had bullet holes in his back and wasn't moving but the bullet hole in his head is what killed him. The barrier we had formed, me, McGee the lion and the other brave man, stood our ground. We were all the protection these people had and we would stay there until we ran out of ammunition or were dead. That's just the way it was. _

_Even though we had taken out half their men during out surprising ambush, still we were outnumbered and out gunned. Where were Gibbs, Ziva, Fornell and the rest of his men? My mind screamed the question and it wanted the answer. _

_Later, we would find out that there was no entrance to the sub-basement from the front. The troop had to backtrack to the back of the building from the outside and come through the broken window to gain entry. Something it seemed Mr Hedley and his cohorts had specifically designed during renovation to keep anyone accidentally gaining access to the subbasement while looking for a door to the bathroom. This building had been renovated five years ago. Whatever was going on here had been going on for five years._

_"I'm out of ammo." McGee admitted quietly. Yeah, me too. He had wiped at the blood on the side of his face so now there was smeared blood and grime, a much better look. The remaining FBI agent with us was still taking careful aim firing at any head that popped up so he wouldn't waste bullets but he wouldn't last much longer either. There was sporadic firing from the other agents and the perps had learned that these guys were excellent shooters, stick any part of your anatomy out and you'd have a hole in it, so they were leery of sticking their heads up to get more potshots at us._

_Then, it looked like the perps were going to make a run to get the hell out of there as six men stood up en masse and started running toward the door screaming like banshee's, firing their weapons, but at least away from the hostages._

_They didn't get far. From above snipers took aim and eliminated their targets. I bet Ziva and Gibbs were up there on top of those beams or swinging from a rope. That's all that we needed our team to the rescue. In a panic, the men turned and came our way running backwards and shooting at the horde of men that came in through the door. We put our heads down and hoped not to get shot by friendly fire._

_Finally, it was all over except for the bitching and moaning the remaining three big burly killers of children were doing as the one's still standing, except they were lying on the ground after assuming the position, were roughly treated to similar shackles they had kept their poor victims in and hauled to the waiting transportation Vans where they would be locked up and maybe treated for their minor injuries. The others were either dead or needed an ambulance._

_I was finally able to crawl to my hands and shaky knees and get to my feet. Hey, the adrenalin will do that. I looked over at McGee who had also risen and we nodded to each other glad we had both made it out alive. I felt a hand at my ankle and looked down to see one of the woman I had parked my body in front of blessing me, thanking me and praising me while she held two little children up so they could kiss my feet._

_I didn't understand a word she said because she was speaking what sounded like Chinese and actually, all the hostages looked Asian, even Southeast Asian, possibly East Indian. All the countries this company had business in human trafficking._

_I bent down to pat her back and heaved the kids off my feet and up into my arms, cute little things, two and three years old maybe faces smeared with tears and snot. Just babies now fighting over who was going to wear my cap. Gibbs came over and gave the older one his cap and they were happy campers._

_"They look good on you, DiNozzo. You okay?" Gibbs had gone to check on my bloody partner before checking on me. "Yeah, Tim?"_

_"Glass when he came in the window. Needs stitches." I saw McGee being led to an emergency triage area._

_"Good." Something I could torment McClumsy about. "And, Boss, we were both wondering __**where the hell were you guys?"**__ Ziva breezed by carrying some little tyke and holding a little girl by the hand, both wrapped snugly in blankets and each carrying a teddy bear towards the exit. _

_As it were, out of the nine FBI agents that had come in with McGee and I, two had lost their lives and one was badly wounded. Fourteen of the terrorists were dead, mostly in the last few minutes as they would not lay down their weapons but chose to fight to the death. Three of the hostages were dead; two adults and a little boy and several were wounded._

_Fornell's men were all over the place now unshackling the people on the floor and distributing blankets before leading them out to waiting ambulances. Fornell had one guy who remained belligerent even in handcuffs being led away._

_"I want a lawyer that's all I got to say. Get me my mouthpiece that's all I'm saying." He kept repeating that stupid phrase like a lawyer was going to miraculously get his ass out of the electric chair or Gitmo, the jerk._

_"You forgot to ask for a warrant, too, dumb ass." I couldn't help throwing in._

_"What, I don't need a warrant. You guys don't have a warrant? Then you need to let me go, man."_

_Fornell who had just lost two men and was ready to slit this guy's throat was not in the mood and really needed to get this gibbering fool out of here before he became another statistic. I passed the two little munchkins who had fallen asleep on my shoulders with their NCIS caps askew off to two agents who left with the woman still gesticulating at me in reverence. _

_"What's with this guy, Fornell?" Gibbs was watching the jerk like a mother eagle searching for food for her little ones. The guy took the glare as his cue to shut up. _

_"He's going to talk to us once he gets his lawyer and he's going to tell us everything we want to know about what's going on here."_

_"Yeah, you ain't got no warrant, you can't hold me and when the Boss finds out what you've done here, you're all gonna lose your high paying bullshittin' jobs and get your asses in jail not me." _

_I played a hunch; this guy was a no brainer._

_"You're right, we need to get a warrant or this is all gonna fall through. What's wrong with you Fornell? Stupid FBI. You should have thought of that before busting in here like you owned the place. So, who should we get the warrant to, to make sure this is right?...what's your name by the way just to keep the records straight?"_

_"I'm Freddy, just Freddy, not Fre der ick."_

_"Okay, got it? Now who, just so we have the proper person, you understand so there are no mistakes? Who should we get the warrant to, Freddy?" _ _I pulled out pen and small pad._

_"Yeah, okay, at least you come prepared with the proper tools. Not like some people with no warrant." And he sneered at Fornell._

_Then the idiot snorted, anxious to let everyone see how smart he was._ _"I'm not supposed to know this but I got my ways. So you just call Judge Reynolds. He'll set things straight with you federal busybodies buttin' in where you don't have a warrant."_

_"Okay, we'll call...uh what's his first name by the way and it would help if you had an address or phone number."_

_"First names John. Judge John Reynolds." _He suddenly looked slyly at me as though pulling one over on me. _"But I ain't telling you his phone number or address in Des Moines until I see your warrant, man." _

_We all looked at each other in utter amazement as Fornell's men hauled him away. "Is he for real or is he jerking us around?"_

_Ncisncisncisncis_

_So, we've been back at NCIS a week. Freddy had been for real alright. The short-on- brains blabbermouth was the brother of one of the guys who had been killed, who had been tasked with taking care of his brother when their parents had died. So he dragged him to a shootout and stuck a gun in his hand._

_With Freddy's information the dominoes started falling one by one. The Judge lives a lifestyle way beyond his means that he attributed to good investments and a rich wife. He was considered a fair and impartial judge. His cronies were a Senator, two surgeons and a pastry chef. All upstanding citizens. _

_One of the surgeons was on the board of doctor's who could influence an organ recipient's place in line. The other men just bought or stole men, women and children from other countries for the sole purpose of harvesting their organs. And they had all lawyered up so no one was telling what happened to the people or bodies, once they were done with their harvesting. _

_Mark Hedley was picked up at the airport in Puerto Rico. He hadn't even gone home to pack just caught a cab the moment we left and got on the first plane out of dodge. He had allowed his company to be used for the most heinous of crimes; the slaughter of innocent men, woman and children, may he rot in hell. _

_The guy with the scar, Robert Grandview had numerous aliases. A little plastic surgery, nose job, teeth capped and the computer's facial recognition program could not identify him. He had killed the young boyfriend just for seeing his brand new face and decided he wasn't going back to jail, and shot it out with a couple dozen police while fleeing to Mexico in a stolen car._

_Everyone involved in this case was signed up for mandatory counseling, both NCIS and the FBI. The FBI was giving McGee and me commendations for valor above and beyond the call of duty, wow, for our suicide mission._

_The group of aliens we had rescued were none of them related. They had banded together to take care of the children and their original group had been about forty people. They never saw those people again once they were taken away._

_So, now it was just me and Ziva in the bullpen. Gibbs had gone for coffee and Abby had come to get McGee to kiss his boo boo again and take him to dinner and he was lapping it up. She seemed to have calmed down. Wonder where Simmons is? I hope she wasn't setting McGee up for a fall if Simmons showed up again._

_It was already late and I was finishing up paperwork and I don't know what Ziva was still doing here but I wasn't in the mood...for anything with her. I had a hot date. Margret had flown in some hours ago and was waiting for me at my condo. I had flowers, candy, wine, and Carmel corn that she loved. And I was making shrimp in lobster sauce over rice, her favorite._

_"Tony, would you care to have dinner with me, my treat?" I had honestly forgotten the woman was around with my heady plans for Margret dancing in my head. Ziva was sitting at her desk asking me nicely for a date. It was kinda sweet. But no._

_"No, Ziva. I already have a date for the evening and for many evenings to come I hope. Please try to understand that and quit wasting your time." I looked at her with pity knowing how much she would hate that emotion coming from me or anyone. _

_And surely enough, her eyes narrowed in anger. "Please do not presume to tell me what is or is not a waste of my time, Tony. I do not consider it a waste of time to pursue goals I have set for myself. And it is just dinner, not a date."_

_"Then let me put it to you this way, Ziva so you'll understand. I do not want to have an intimate dinner with you." I didn't yell but something in my voice had her take note. _

_"You are serious, Tony? This is not a game you are playing to keep me hanging? You really are not interested?" _

_She was finally getting it. Her face was devoid of expression._

_"I am not interested, Ziva." I made it as sincere as I could that there would be no if's, and's or but's. There would be nothing...going on between us._

_"Then I thank you for clearing it up, Tony. I was under the misunderstanding...I will not bother you again. Goodnight."_

_I let her go with nothing further to be said. I hoped she would work this out within herself as I would hate to lose her as a partner._

Ncisncisncis

The next morning Tim had come in early to finish paperwork from last night. Gibbs had told him he could leave early. Just be in early to finish his work. Ziva also sat at her desk reading her email and drinking hot tea.

"Where's DiNozzo? He's late." Came from a grumpy Gibbs who needed to go get his third cup of coffee.

The elevator dinged its arrival and Gibbs and McGee looked up expecting Tony. Ziva studiously ignored it all. What they saw though was a beautiful, tall, dark haired woman dressed in a designer jogging suit with a frown of worry on her face being escorted to MCRT by security.

_"Margret?" _Tim jumped from his seat to meet her halfway.

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh Tim. Have you seen Tony?"_

Ncisncisncisncis

A/N: Where's Tony?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter Seventeen

Previously

The elevator dinged its arrival and Gibbs and McGee looked up expecting Tony. Ziva studiously ignored it all. What they saw though was a beautiful, tall, dark haired woman with a frown of worry on her face being escorted to MCRT by security.

_"Margret?" _Tim jumped from his seat to meet her halfway. _"Oh, Tim. I was hoping he would be here. _Her hands were trembling.

_"Margret, what are you doing here?" _

_"Agent Gibbs. Have you seen Tony?"_

_"Tony? No he hasn't come in yet. Margret, tell us what happened." _

Gibbs no nonsense voice had a calming effect on her beginning panic. _Tony had the utmost trust in this man. He would figure this out._ McGee led her to his chair where she sat and filled them in. Both Gibbs and Ziva were now standing at McGee's desk.

_"He went for a run this morning around 5 a.m. We were supposed to go for breakfast when he came back. I waited but he never came back. His car is still there. He took his wallet and phone but left his gun and keys. I've tried calling but there's no answer just a voice message." _She was visibly upset but composed trying to include everything she could remember.

_"McGee?" _Ziva had remained stoically observant but had run out of patience. Again, she felt left out. Everyone knew this woman but her. Tony had never mentioned her, not a word, no bragging, nothing. Even when she, Ziva, was throwing herself at him. That to her meant he was not really serious about this Margret but was getting what he could from her before dropping her.

_"Oh, sorry, Ziva. Margret, this is Agent David. Ziva, Tony's girlfriend Margret."_

Tim strode around Margret to his computer and started typing. _"I got a signal boss...stationary about three miles from his house." _He grabbed his gear even before Gibbs', 'grab your gear'.

Vance was coming down the stairs with some folders and saw the controlled commotion. _"What's going on?"_

_"This is Tony's girlfriend Margret, Director." _Gibbs explained as they moved quickly to the elevator. _"Says Tony went for a run and never returned."_

_"Stay here Margret, we'll have someone come and get you." _McGee reached for his phone to call Ducky. _"I'll take care of it. Just go!" _Vance ordered.

Gibbs drove, and they arrived quickly at Tony's home. McGee ran inside to check if Tony had returned home and was injured or for some reason could not answer his phone, but he wasn't there. They followed Tony's running route, checking the side of the road for...well, just in case.

_"Tony would have taken the road from his house down to the main street, travelled to the little mom-and-pop store then come back using the path through the woods, six miles altogether."_

_"You've done it?"_

_"Yeah, Boss, a couple of times."_

_"Any place good for an ambush?"_

_"Not really. Just the woods and that trail is pretty well traveled, Boss. Stop! Signals coming from...the garbage can."_

Gibbs screeched to a halt sideways in front of a residential garbage can at the side of the road. Filled to capacity with garbage, they found Tony's cellphone and wallet inside. The home owners, an elderly couple, were just having coffee and had not been awake by the time Tony had gotten this far, thus had seen nothing. It had rained earlier, too much to expect any evidence in the road but they looked anyway. No footprints. No drag marks, no blood. Tony had been expertly taken.

Ncisncisncisncis

_"Where is he, where is he, where is he?" _ Abby repeated under her breath. She hadn't been able to apologize to him yet so they needed to find him. She was in the bull pen sitting at the empty desk behind Gibbs' desk trying to remain quiet and unobtrusive less Vance forces her to go back down to her lab. Agents were milling around in silent support. DiNozzo was a popular guy. Fornell had shown up with Sacks and the Police Captain from the small municipality three-man Sheriff's office that patrolled the rural area around Tony's home had brought maps just in case.

_"Thanks Captain for coming but we're working on the premise that Agent DiNozzo was taken for an ongoing case regarding organ harvesting...we..."_

_"Yeah, I read about that," _the Captain told McGee._ "Those poor people, I read they were trying to find their families back in their own countries but..."_

_"So if you'll excuse me Captain, I'm on my..."_

_"No, no, go take care of business. I'll just leave these maps here in case it becomes a...well you know, a search and rescue. Find him alive, Agent McGee, he's a good man." _They shook hands as the Captain entered the elevator and McGee made a beeline to the NCIS training room which could hold more people.

Tobias Fornell was up front giving a sit-rep to the acting SECNAV and Director Vance along with everyone else who could fit in the room.

_"Judge Reynolds is pleading the fifth. But Archer Hedley and the rest of those guys involved in this are spilling their guts including the surgeon who manipulated Gregor DiNozzo's name to the top of the list. And they're all saying that we got everybody at the top. The couriers we're picking up slowly. Once they heard their income was being curtailed except for the pennies they'd make hammering out license plates in jail, they started disappearing like rats in a sinking ship."_

_"The only people who'd still want DiNozzo then is the DiNozzo family itself." _Vance reasoned. _"Have we been able to contact any of them at all? Anton, DiNozzo, Sr? What about Angela DiNozzo, has she been found?"_

Ziva had no good news either. _"No one is answering phones at the mansion, even the servants. Senior is out of the Country in Peru. My sources say that his mistress, who usually travels with him, lives in Peru and they went there for the Holidays."_

_"Steve DiNozzo?" _Vance was running out of people and didn't look happy. Gibbs was furious and spoke in flat grim coldness at what seemed their futile efforts to find his senior field agent, _"He's away on business and can't be contacted." _It was never spoken out loud but most people there knew what that meant. _"I left a message with his emergency contact number." _As far as Gibbs was concerned, whoever had taken DiNozzo had a death warrant on their heads and he would be first in line to execute judgment.

The acting SECNAV needed to know. _"Does this have anything to do with national security? Is Agent DiNozzo privy to any classified military information?"_

_"No Mr SECNAV." _Vance assured him. _"He wasn't undercover and our Agents are not ordinarily classified for that information unless there is a special mission need-to-know only basis. And there isn't."_

_"Very well, I'll take what information I have back to brief others. Please keep me informed." _

After he left the room was quiet. DiNozzo had been gone for four hours. Not much time in the scheme of things but long enough. Then Gibbs' phone rang. He stood while answering the phone and gestured to his team to go.

_"Mrs DiNozzo is reported to have come back to the mansion. We're leaving now for Long Island, Director." _

_"Very good. I wouldn't object if you hauled her ass back here, 'scuse me, Mrs DiNozzo back here. I'll have a warrant standing by if you need it. It's amazing that woman is still not in jail..." _He was talking to the rest of the room as Gibbs and his team including Dorneget had left as had Fornell and Sacks.

Ncisncisncisnisncis

They were in the air over New York getting ready to land. _"Boss, we still haven't been able to locate Michael Bristly, the guy in the diner I almost bumped into and who was taking pictures of Tony. He can't be found." _McGee had his laptop on his lap where it had grown permanent residence since Tony turned up missing. He couldn't have looked more grim than if he had been Gibbs himself.

_"I showed that picture to most of our suspects and none of them say they know this man. He's an unknown element, Gibbs." _Sacks was trying to get brownie points to make up for his last encounter with this group where he was made to look foolish by the creepy brother and the genius big mouth here.

Gibbs sat back in his seat thinking before turning to the senior FBI agent. _"Fornell, you've already had a go at this woman. We'll show up en masse but I'll take McGee with me to actually talk to her. If she doesn't cooperate, we have the warrant to handcuff her and bring her to the Navy Yard for questioning and there won't be a thing she or her lawyer son can do about it."_

The trip was not long. Fornell and Sacks had moved to the back of the plane talking. Gibbs and McGee sat side by side separated by the aisle. Dorneget was up front and Ziva chose to sit as far away from him as she could a few seats behind.

_"Boss? _Tim Finally lifted his sights from the computer.

_"You got something, McGee?"_

_"Boss, you ever feel like you're going to lose your nerve and wet your pants or something."_

When Gibbs looked at him and frowned, McGee swiftly backtracked. _"Never mind, Boss. Forget it." _And looked down at his laptop although there was nothing there at the moment but his screensaver.

_"McGee? Did I tell you that DiNozzo briefed me on your actions during that shoot out at the OK Corral? That's what he called it by the way. He referred to you as sidekick to John Wayne because, I quote, __**he**__ would always be Wayne. But he said that having you next to him with your strength kept him glued to the spot because he didn't want to fail in the face of your courage."_

_"He said that? Because, Boss, there was no way I was going anywhere other than right where I was because Tony was unflinching. He was not leaving those people. I could stay there like that because he made it easier for me to face...whatever was coming, death probably. But I was scared."_

_"What's wrong with being afraid? I've been afraid plenty of times. It's what you do with the fear that counts, McGee." _The conversation appeared to be over when the pilot announced fasten your seat belts. Gibbs drank the last dregs of his coffee and buckled up.

Ncisncisncisncis

They took two vehicle's after disembarking the FBI Cessna airplane and drove to the estate in Long Island where a vehicle with Fornell's men was waiting. Dorneget was thinking, _Overkill, for one woman, paleese. _But did not have the temerity to question his superiors.

Ziva gazed at the extensive grounds and large impressive mansion atop a slight incline where Tony had grown to puberty. _"Tony had a privileged upbringing then. The way he eats sometimes, it appears he was raised in a zoo._ Ziva commented as she stared out of the window at the opulent estate.

Dorneget glared at the back of her head while McGee's grin came and went and Gibbs' dry comment, _"Zoo's can't order take out pizza, Ziva," _ made Ned realize it was an inside joke and said in fond nostalgia.

They proceeded through the gates and mile long winding road to the front of the mansion and lavish double doors. The bell could not be heard ringing from the outside but an appropriately dressed butler was soon bidding them, _"Good afternoon, how may I help you?"_

_"Here to speak to Mrs Angela DiNozzo. Federal Agents, NCIS Gibbs, McGee, Dorneget and David."_

The butler tried but failed to keep his poker face, part of his job requirement, as his eyes rounded in shock. _"Please come in. I'll see if Mrs DiNozzo is available. _

He showed them into the foyer where Ziva recognized the Louis XV table and side chair covered in vintage needlepoint, the 18th century Italian mirror and the oversized honey colored antique table. There were two antique Italian commodes and a 17th century armchair. The chandelier in 24 kt gold sparkled with Shass crystal globes, the floors were of dark bluestone, and the grandeur staircase was accentuated with marble stone balustrades.

Ziva categorized the furniture quickly and recognized most of it from her mother's fondness for old things and her father's showy display to catch the eye.

The butler quickly led them to another room filled with antiques and glitz. _"Please wait here in the drawing room." _And the man moved quickly to find someone to talk to them other than himself as though four guns were pointing at his head with deadly aim.

_"What's wrong with him?" _Dorneget spoke what was on all their minds.

_"Guilty conscience." _Gibbs summed him up. Guilt over what, he did not know.

_"This way please." _The butler returned quickly and led Gibbs and McGee to another room filled with flowers and plants. Mrs DiNozzo was seated at a table covered in cut flowers, scissors, vases and pots and soil, and she wore a pair of gardening gloves and had shears in her right hand. She did not rise from her chair or remove her gloves or offer them any hospitality whatsoever.

What Gibbs thought was, _Good_,_ makes it easier to cuff the bitch around the gloves. _

_"Where's Tony DiNozzo, Jr?" _He spoke bluntly without a thought for her sensibilities. Alley cats didn't scare him; he had been married to three of the wildest.

The woman seemed unperturbed and serene. She eyed him with blue guileless eyes, even a hint of playful candor. He admitted she was still a beautiful woman with unblemished skin and some might say perfect features. Her hair was expertly coiffed and her casual sweater and pants outfit probably cost more than to gas his truck for a year. But she hadn't fooled him because he had her number. And as she stared back at him, she did the arithmetic and figured out the math also.

No, seducing this man was a last resort. Cunning and stealth, conniving and maneuvering that's the kind of game he enjoyed most of all with women portraying the cat and sometimes the mouse. So, she played the cards she thought she had been dealt. And Gibbs' mouth quirked at her predictability.

_"I do not know where he is. Is he missing?" _Coyly said with charming insincerity. She rose gracefully from her chair, removed her soil covered gloves and dropped them carelessly on the table as she walked to the mud room sink to wash off the grime.

She spoke over her shoulder dismissively. _"Is there anything else?"_

_"McGee?"_

_"Yeah, there's something else. How about this? You are under arrest for felony one count of bribery of a Judicial official which is a violation of Title 18 of the United States Federal code."_ McGee took great pleasure in stalking over to her and grasping her right wrist to handcuff.

Utterly shocked, she turned to face Tim, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

_"You can't arrest me! On what charge? You have no proof. How dare you! I want my lawyer!" _

She started to walk away from him under the assumption she was still a free woman to do as she pleased. McGee glanced at Gibbs who was waiting for McGee to take care of business. And Tim suddenly realized that Gibbs was taking precautions by having him do the confining because if Gibbs laid hands on her, he'd twist her scrawny neck.

McGee stepped in front of her as she made to pass and with a deft maneuver, had her wrists in handcuffs behind her back. She struggled and tried to kick him crying out at the same time, _"You're hurting me, stop!"_

McGee frogged marched her out of the room and to the foyer where several house staff members had gathered. _"Don't just stand there! Call Anton! Call my husband. Get him out of his bitch's bed and get him here, now!" _

Her normally pale face was purple with rage and her shrieks could be heard by Fornell and his men waiting outside. The woman tried to stop being propelled forward by collapsing to the floor but Ziva grabbed her from the other side and they practically carried her outside to the waiting car.

_"Pretty feisty senior citizen. All we need is for her to have a heart attack. Can you imagine the commotion that might cause?" _Fornell wasn't joking and Gibbs wasn't laughing. DiNozzo was still missing.

Ncisncisncisncisncis

It was the second day and there was no clue whether DiNozzo was dead or alive. All the hospitals had been checked, no DiNozzo and no John Doe's that fit his description in the morgues. His friends, frat brothers, his lawyer CC hadn't heard from him. All the snitches were questioned discretely and there was no word on the street who had taken the man.

Needless to say, tempers were short. Gibbs was living up to his second B. Tim's nervous tic was back. Ziva did every thing she could to keep Margret out of and away from the office claiming that she prevented them from giving their full attention to finding Tony. Gibbs ignored her complaint and obvious animosity and allowed Margret to occupy the empty chair behind him whenever she felt the need to be close to Tony's friends and workplace.

When they had returned to the office with Mrs DiNozzo, Gibbs had only had twenty five minutes to interrogate her before her lawyer, who was not Anton, had showed up. Her spitfire and hell raising had subsided and she was the picture of poise.

In the long run, though, he was able to learn something from her in spite of her attempts at distraction, smoke screens and distorted mirrors which she was most expert. He had only one question for her.

_"Where is Tony DiNozzo?"_

_"My husband is out of town and I really don't know where at the moment but I do have a number to call in case I might need him. Can you imagine? Are you married, Agent Gibbs?" _She asked sweetly as she looked at him across the interrogation room table, blue eyes sparkling with good humor.

_"Because marriage is a wonderful institution when handled right. For instance, I'm not ashamed to say that my husband and I have not been intimate for years. He has his dalliances, you see, and I have mine and we are both more comfortable that way. We stay together because it is more sociably acceptable to be married then not and our children although adults now, still benefit from our example." _

Someone had re-shackled her hands in front of her and she had pushed her chair away from the table so she could sit with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. A bottle of water was on the table and a pad and pen.

_"Where is Tony DiNozzo, Jr?"_

_"Oh, him." _Her tinkled laughter was spontaneous and genuine as though to say silly little ole me for not having known that.But even she couldn't hide the moue of distaste that flittered across her features briefly at the mention of his name.

_"Probably in the gutter somewhere. I do not know nor do I care to know. I've always been fair and impartial, Agent Gibbs, when it came to the children. But you see, if you had any children of your own you would know how difficult it was to try and raise a child who was just plain evil."_

She continued to speak to him as though they were at a social tea discussing the mundane every day things. She uncrossed her legs to scoot forward and lean on the table to gaze at him earnestly from blue, docile eyes as she repeatedly misdirected the question.

_"But, I can't believe that such a forceful man as yourself is unmarried and has no son's or daughter's to carry on your name. My one son, Anton, is a doctor and a lawyer, but I'm sure you know that. My other son, Antoney, runs our company and does other mysterious things that I know nothing about. It worries me so but what is a mother to do? Boys will be boys. And then there are the grandchildren. My husband and I just dote on our grandchildren as they are such a blessing to have. But then, you wouldn't know about that would you?_

_"You know, there is an organization some friends had a luncheon to raise money for. It's called Grandparents by proxy or something like that, quaint and unpretentious. I believe they pair up older couples or singles such as yourself with children who are in need of tender comfort and love that only a grandparent can give. I was happy to make a large donation in the DiNozzo name and I would be more than delighted to look up the telephone number for you." _

She was interrupted suddenly when the door opened and Ziva stuck her head in. "_Mrs DiNozzo's lawyer is here, Agent Gibbs. He is being escorted up now and she is being released on her own recognizance."_

Gibbs nodded at Ziva and she entered the room and released the woman's bound hand's from the handcuffs before turning and leaving just the two of them in the room again. Mrs DiNozzo genteelly rubbed at her wrists where the cuff links had been, first one, then the other. And indeed, the cuffs had not been especially tight but her wrists were a little red and puffy. _"My wounds of war, Agent Gibbs?" _She pulled up her sweater sleeves and held out both hands so he could observe her wrists.

The signs of posterity in her perfectly manicured nails with pale pink nail polish, creamy youthful hands and diamond encrusted rings contrasted unbecomingly with the unseemly red lines around her wrists. Gibbs looked, but ignored her obvious bid for sympathy. Or admiration?

_"One last chance to tell me what I want to know, Mrs DiNozzo. Where is Tony DiNozzo, Jr?"_

Angela DiNozzo sat back and pulled down her sleeves. She smiled at him showing her perfect white teeth. Her triumph was palpable. Her adversary upon whom she had used subterfuge and stalling to her great amusement had lost. She was the winner, the ultimate manipulator. Nine times out of ten, she would push the right button to put her antagonist on the defensive and they would never know what happened. She had bested this man who had had the gall to make his disdain of her so blatantly obvious. She had out manipulated his attempts to get her to answer one single question, the only one he had.

_"You find this funny, Mrs DiNozzo?"_

_"Of course it is funny, Agent Gibbs. You will never know how funny it really is and I am highly amused. You dragged me out of my house like I was a common criminal and yet you are the one sitting here with nothing to show for your aggression except egg on your face. A pity but that is what happens when there is nothing going on in your life but a gun and a badge. _

_"I can not emphasize it enough. One needs a family in order to live a happy and fulfilled like, don't you think that is so, Agent?" _She laughed, wickedly delighted at her too clever by half question to a poker faced Gibbs. She stood when the door opened and her lawyer was presented. _"I shall be leaving now, Agent Gibbs."_

_"Don't say another word, Angela. We're through here."_

_"Oh, I know that, John. I do not believe Agent Gibbs will be bothering me again. And by the way, Agent Gibbs, I will be filing a lawsuit against you and your agency for unlawful arrest and detainment."_

_"Angela, enough said. Let's go." _ Her lawyer tried ushering her out hurriedly but gloating was second nature to her. She leaned over and murmured in Gibbs ear. _"If I weren't already happily involved, Agent Gibbs, I would invite you back to the mansion and we could role play at you being big bad agent and me being just little ole me again." _And her mocking laugh could be heard all the way down the hall as she left.

Fornell's, _"What the hell?" _Was all that was heard in the quiet observation room. McGee and Dorneget were shocked into silence at that whole travesty of an interrogation. Ziva was saying something under her breath in another language. They had learned nothing. It was all for nothing. They watched as Gibbs removed a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wiped at the ear that had just recently been whispered into.

_"You three get in here. Fornell too." _Gibbs strident voice startled them all. Not only because they thought he might be, not embarrassed exactly, but close to it that he had gotten nothing from this so called interrogation, but because his voice sounded anything but defeated.

Ncisncisncis

Agent Fornell entered the interrogation room first with McGee, David and the probie dragging their feet behind him.

_"What in the hell kind of questioning was that, Jethro? If you said more than ten words, I'll eat my shoe." _Fornell sputtered in disbelief at the Lead Agent.

_"Get the mustard then, I said over thirty." _ Gibbs said dryly as he rose from his chair and walked to the door.

_"Boss, we got nothing from her." _Noting the despair in McGee's voice and on the faces of the others, he slapped his hand against the door frame and said impatiently.

_"Of course we got something from that conniving bitch. You think I sat here listening to her crap cause I liked the sound of her voice? Her ego is her downfall. Find this 'dalliance' of hers. Who is he? Probably in the medical field. You got a clue, Fornell? The FBI catch her 'dalliances' with some guy?" Got a picture of him?" _He mocked.

_"Come on, what are you standing around for?" _He stood beside the open door and waited for them to exit.

_"Boss...how do you...what did she say...what clue...?" _McGee was floundering and confused. What had he missed?

_"Do you think she's the only one who can read a 'tell', McGee? She's an expert at finding the right button to shove home with a mallet." _Felt more like a knife shoved in the gut but he had let her see the effect the loss of his family had on him without saying a word. He played her overconfidence, and observed the observer.

The brief glimpses he got of her smugness well hidden. Her grandiose view of her own cleverness at keeping her secret close to her heart, that she knew something that he would never find out. That quick smirk, the curl of her lip at his apparent stupidity, and her pathologic craving for admiration all subtly observed by him.

So he noticed when there was a softening of lip and posture, the dreamy quality of eyes, the slight tremor at mention of her lover and he **knew** that that was the clue he had been waiting for.

_"You're telling me you got 'the boyfriend's involved' out of her twenty minutes of putdown and insults at your barbaric lack of a family, and her swooning at mention of her lover without opening your mouth, Jethro?"_

Fornell had followed Gibbs back to the bullpen after the other's had left. _"That's what I'm telling you Tobias, and right now, that's all we've got. Now what about it, who is this guy she's seeing?"_

Fornell contacted his office and called for all the surveillance tapes on Mrs DiNozzo and left soon after to collect them.

_"Agent Gibbs? _Gibbs looked up at the newest agent standing over his desk. He rubbed at his tired eyes and chin, and thought about sending Dorneget on a coffee run.

_"Yeah, you got something, Dorneget?"_

_"That butler? At the mansion? I went looking for him when you were in with Mrs DiNozzo but I couldn't find him. I thought he was acting suspicious like he knew something."_

Ziva, on her computer at her desk, gave the man's back a lethal glare. She had especially told him not to leave the drawing room but he blatantly ignored her as though she hadn't spoken and slipped out.

_"Yeah, I noticed that too. Get him on the phone, Donerget. Let's see what he knows."_

_"__**Me**__, Agent Gibbs?" _Gibbs eyed the man at that brief moment of panic before Dorneget straightened his shoulders and turned to his desk. _"Right, Agent Gibbs." _Good man.

_"Anything, McGee, Ziva?" _

_"I've got her phone records, Boss. No repeat phone numbers on her house phone or cell called or received in excess over the last six months."_

_"Gibbs, when Steve DiNozzo was here, I overheard he and Tony talking about how Tony could slip in and out of the mansion without being detected through hidden doors." _

Ziva sat at her desk for a moment then spoke after some thought. _"Perhaps that is how her lover has never been seen by Fornell's men, Gibbs? Perhaps we should pay a visit to one of these clandestine meetings through one of the mysterious doors and catch them in the act, hmmm?_

_"Hold that thought, Ziva. Anything else?"_

_"Yes, I spoke to the butler; the retired one, Janes who lives at the mansion." _She couldn't help giving Dorneget a quick smug look before continuing.

_"He said that he had not observed a stranger in the mansion but that he doesn't get around like he used to and stays mostly in his suite of rooms unless Mr DiNozzo is there which is very seldom these days. He said the other butler, his name is Stewart Stuart, would have more information."_

Dorneget hung up his phone. _"I finally contacted the man, Agent Gibbs. He didn't want to lose his cozy job which is why he didn't say anything when we were there. But he said that it wasn't worth going to jail for. I sorta threatened him with obstruction of justice. _

_"So he said that he saw her lover accidentally one time when he was slipping out of her room. She threatened he'd lose his job and she would make sure that he never got another butler position in this country if he every spoke to anyone about seeing this guy._

_"Mr Stuart said for his own protection, he looked through the guy's car hidden in the back on the grounds behind a shed for some ID. His name is Dr. Henry Shue."_

_"McGee find out what you can on this Shue" _Just then, Gibbs phone rang. _"Jethro, we have no surveillance pictures of this boyfriend. I think you're barking up the wrong tree here and..."_

_"Fornell, his name is Dr Henry Shue. Get us all the information the FBI has on this guy if any."_

_"What! How'd you identify..." _Click. Fornell looked at his phone. The bastard had hung up on him.

Ncisncisncisncis

He had to have been in a train wreck or car accident, he understood that. That's why he was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV bag, and from the most unpleasant twinge, a catheter invaded his privates.

But what he didn't understand was why both his wrists and one of his ankle's were chained, in handcuffs no less, to the guardrails on either side of his bed. Hadn't he just recently been chained in a similar way in autopsy? His brain was foggy, his head hurt and his mouth was as dry as virgin cotton. What the hell had happened?

Running, he was running like a gazelle, no not manly or capable enough, more like a stag with feet flying and the wind trying to keep up with him. Then nothing. And this hospital room was odd. He could smell antiseptic and other odors a hospital gave off including the industrial sized wet mop and bucket smell.

But, seriously. What kind of room was this? There were other unmade gurney's and hospital beds with bare mattresses stacked against one wall, IV poles without the IV's, and bedside tables disbursed on the other side of the room. It appeared to be a big hospital storeroom for the surplus. Like in the Twilight Zone where the dummies were stored on the creepy 9th floor of a large urban eight floor department store with an abundance of the lifelike manikins present and quietly unpleasant.

Rattling his chains brought no release and yelling wasn't helping either. The light sheet over his practically nude body was not helping to dispel the chills or the chilly atmosphere, and the gloomy lack of light was more than starting to freak him out.

_"SOMEONE?! ANYONE?! YOU HAVE JUST KIDNAPPED A FEDERAL OFFICER OF THE FEDERAL GOVERNMENT! OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, THAT IS! AND YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"_

He waited for a response plus, he needed some water after all that yelling. And waited, even dozing off briefly but he woke up quickly enough when the swish of automatic doors and low rumble of voices announced the presence of several people. A man in his mid fifties, short stature, slim with dark hair and cold eyes and a short salt and pepper mustache and beard entered the room and switched on some lights. He was clothed in jeans and a dark wool jacket and had an overcoat thrown over his arm and briefcase in hand.

The woman with him was taller than he was and could only be described as plump with short brown hair. Her eyes were dark and she wore stylish glasses. She was covered in a white lab coat so he couldn't describe what she wore except it was a dress or skirt. Her legs were bare or she wore stockings and dark pumps. She carried two more IV bags of clear liquid and a clipboard.

Their conversation continued as they approached him. _"We can start the infusion treatment as soon as this IV bag is completed. The nurse will change the bag every two hours until the treatment is completed. I will stay on sight during the procedure to facilitate any untoward problems that may arise."_

_"Good. The tests results so far are conclusive. He is the closet six-antigen match via a half brother to the patient's father and random factors in the general population. We should get good results from this experiment and finally, the accolades you have been denied for so long, Dr Shue."_

It was a long walk from the door to his little corner and his exceptional hearing took in the gist of the conversation which wasn't anything he wasn't expecting. The DiNozzo family had completed their original plan. So here he was.

_"So, Dr Shue, is it? You know who you've kidnapped, right? You know who I work for and what I do for a living. And what Federal agencies are probably looking for me now, therefore there's no sense in my threatening you with incarceration, or death when my Boss gets his hands around your neck, because you've already factored that into your plans. Right?"_

The glint of dark malevolent eyes from Dr Shue aimed at him caused a momentary disruption in Tony's observational chatter but not for long. Up close, the doctor looked smaller and thinner and Tony knew he would tower over the man if he was upright and not strapped down.

He also recognized the short man syndrome when he saw it; the mustache, the beard, the hollow sound of his built up heels, all character traits adopted to make himself feel taller, bigger, meaner. A bully and a tyrant as long as his victims were not able to fight back. Great. Just great. There would be no dealing with this imbecile.

The first thing he would do though if he ever got out of here was to show the midget doctor who really was the bigger man with one hand tied behind his back he'd kick the doctor's ratty ass.

He turned to the woman. Maybe she could be reasoned with.

_"So, who are you and what exactly are you doing, lady?" _

Neither Dr Shue nor the woman who was now changing the empty IV bag for the other two bags had anything to say. She hung both bags on the pole then hooked the one infusion bag to the IV line already in his arm and piggybacked the other bag onto it.

He realized by her determined placement of her equipment and the easy way she could ignore him this woman had no qualms about what she was doing. He was so far from being a living breathing person to her that he now knew what it felt like to be a guinea pig.

Tony kept up his one sided monologue as he watched the woman fiddling with her ready to inject poisons, and in spite of her lack of response. _"I'm a match for Gregor DiNozzo, that's obvious but will you be taking one or both of my kidneys and how will you explain Gregor's sudden claim to good health?"_

Tony breezily went on with his game face in place. A silent Dr Shue stood back and observed the woman and her ministrations while continuing to watch Tony with malice.

_"Just asking in case you hadn't really thought this through. So, again the question. Should I expect to wake up in the morning as I doubt very much I could live any amount of time with both my kidneys gone so could you at least let me know if this is the last breath I'll breathe? _

_"Even though it'll be polluted with your stench of righteousness and your visions of Godly holiness you obviously must have for yourselves and each other that you could do this to me, certainly against my will. Still, if this is my last moments of life, it does call for a minute of reflection and possibly meditation and absolution, so..."_

Finally, the man who pictured himself as mysterious and intriguing asked in a gravelly voice. _"Why don't you beg and plead for your life? Angela said you were a coward and the only thing you were not afraid of was helpless women."_

Oh boy, here we go again. And look who was talking about being a coward. Tony realized where this was going so he ignored Dr Shue alias Anton the clone and his rhetoric, and his obscene love affair with Angela the bitch, and turned his attention to the woman again.

_"Sorry, we haven't been officially introduced and I don't expect anything humane coming from you but I'd like to know your name and just what it is you're injecting into me."_

Instead of answering, she roughly adjusted the catheter as she was changing the urine bag hanging from the side of the bed. Tony yelped at the unexpected shock and the pain. _"God damn..." _He moaned.

_"The doctor asked you a question and I suggest you answer him the next time he speaks to you." _Right again, another fanatic.

_"Never mind, Edna, none of that." _Dr Shue moved closer to the bed and tapped the rail with the end of his stethoscope. _"Listen up. This is Dr Edna Emerson. I am Dr Shue. We are involved in the break through field of tissue regeneration technology. We will be injecting serum invented by myself and the good doctor here which will immediately start to grow the tissue of your kidneys. When sufficient growth has been obtained that new part of the kidney will be harvested. We are expecting the new growth to behave as a kidney and thus we will be able to attach it to the recipients failing kidney to generate new growth._

_"Now, we aren't asking for your permission to do this as in all great things, sacrifice is part of the process, however, you are under no danger and you will be released without harm once the process is complete. Unfortunately, I can not estimate when that will be; possibly two months, possibly two years or longer. Cooperation on your part is of the utmost importance as it will make your time here much easier. Struggling will only increase your discomfort. Do you understand?" _

Tony had listened without interruption to the spiel of the good doctor. He was a prisoner to a mad scientist and his cohort partner, Mrs mad scientist. Talking wasn't going to get him out of this mess. His team was his only hope. No sense in wasting his breath on these two Frankensteins'

He was jerked to awareness by the female's jab to his chest with her sharp ballpoint pen. _"I told you to answer the doctor when he speaks to you. Now he asked you a question."_

What? He was feeling a little dizzy and nauseous. And he had the chills but he could feel the sweat beading on his forehead. His hearing was off too. God he felt sick. Tony managed to turn his head to the side and vomited onto his pillow. He felt the head of his bed being raised and an emesis bowl placed under his mouth as he continued to vomit until there was nothing left but bile. Now, instead of chilly, he was burning up.

_"What are you doing to me? What was in that stuff?" _He gasped as cramps now assaulted him. He turned his head from side to side restlessly as the sharp pains hit again and again and he couldn't hold his stomach or raise his legs to try to ease the pains.

The two doctor's and now another person, a nurse, huddled together talking before Dr Shue came over and released his wrist from the cuff to allow the nurse to turn him to the side so she could change the sheets. Tony took that opportunity to clutch at his stomach pressing down trying to relieve the gas-like pain but it didn't help.

The nurse quickly changed the sheet and his arm was roughly pulled back by Dr Emerson and the cuff reapplied. Lying on his back intensified the pain and he wasn't too proud to at least ask to be left on his side.

_"Look, just let me lie on my side, okay...? _He wasn't begging, never would he do that. Gibbs wouldn't beg, neither would he. _"My side, let me..." _The pain struck again and he couldn't help yelling out in sheer agony before he blessedly passed out.

Ncisncisncisncis


	18. Chapter 18

CINDERELLA Revisited

WARNING! TONY SUFFERING AND PAIN AHEAD WARNING!

Beta: Mike91848 Who steered me away from evisceration.

Chapter Eighteen

Every time he woke up, he was in pain. He heard the nurse say his temperature remained elevated, 102 or 3 but his lungs and heart were withstanding the stress adequately. Right! The two quacks had discussed decreasing the dosage of their poisons as he was obviously having an atypical reaction to their elixirs and potions, but so far, they were still pumping their garbage into his system.

He was in pain, nauseous all the time, chills and fever. He couldn't eat, not that they offered food; just some broth, which he promptly threw up, and his head hadn't stopped hurting. He estimated he'd been here five or six days, maybe more. Three nurses were a constant, day and night shifts. Two female and one male. He memorized their faces when he was coherent enough. He had even tried talking to one of the softer appearing, possibly sympathetic nurses.

_"Please, can you release the handcuff so I can lay on my side. I can't go anywhere while I'm still shackled to the bed."_ He had gasped out in between the cramps and shakes. She had wiped his forehead and given him ice chips as she answered.

_"It is imperative that you remain on your back so that the tissue has a better chance of regenerating. How about I place a pillow under your back? That might give you some relief."_

_"Why...pant...are...pant...you doing this...pant pant?" _He couldn't take a deep breath or talk without panting through the pain. _"What about your oath to do no harm? Nurses...have an oath...don't they, like doctors?"_

_"This is greater than any oath, Tony. All mankind will benefit from this miracle treatment. Your name will be glorified above all others as the renaissance of a new world health. Dr's Shue and Emerson will be considered gods among men."_

He tuned her out after the 'glorified above all others' part of her Sunday go to meeting, zealot's evangelizing philosophy. No use there. Funny how birds of a feather in the medical field could always find birds to flock together. Why'd they generate to the field of 'helping' people as doctors and nurses when that was the last thing on their minds given the opportunity. Sick bastards!

The pain had eased up going on twenty minutes now. His cracked lips bled and his sore wrists and ankles throbbed from jerking at the restraints when the pain was at its worst. Asking for softer restraints with this group wasn't worth his hard to come by breaths so he didn't bother. Two years of this, much less two months and he wasn't gonna make it. Did Gregor DiNozzo even have that much time?

When the pain started up again, he went to the place in his mind that consisted of revenge and retaliation. Gibbs, McGee and David, and even Dorneget could dole out retribution to these scum of the earth, wannabe Nobel prize winning freaks. And they could take care of the torture cloaked as a cure all for humanity they were injecting into his veins too.

But he would be the one who was going to kill Angela the bitch DiNozzo. Once and for all. And he was going to beat Anthony DiNozzo, Sr to within an inch of his pathetic life as payment for the cruelty and evilness that he allowed his wife to subject him to.

Then, after his team did their thing with the two doctor's, he'd get his turn and would take great pleasure in injecting the 4ft midget and his porky fat associate a cocktail of acid, bleach, liquid fertilizer and 100% rubbing alcohol and watch them thrash and struggle through their pain with a shrug of disinterest and lackluster response.

These tactics he employed to get through the pain only lasted as long as they lasted, then he just opened his mouth and cursed and sometimes yelled until he was exhausted into passing out. Sometimes he was alone so no one heard his misery but sometimes a nurse was there, and sometimes a nurse and both doctor's. Standing back and whispering and watching.

One of the nurses had told him that the well-to-do patients were in another wing of this exclusive getaway from drugs and alcohol facility, and that this wing was closed down for renovation. No one could hear him scream.

And the phony doctors must have examined him while he was unconscious because they never came near enough to him when he was awake to get another mouthful of spit in their faces. That was all he could do in retaliation, spit at them to show his disgust.

The male nurse even asked once idly, not appearing to care one way or the other, _"Can you prescribe something for the pain, doctor?"_

And just as idly, he was answered by Dr Emerson. _"No. Any drug might interfere with the regeneration process taking place." _And the nurse shrugged and went off to have a smoke.

Tony would have welcomed an analgesic to knock him out sometime as the pain was so intense but he fixed it himself by passing out again in the midst of a loud scream.

Ncisncisncis

Margret was in the bull pen again and Ziva wanted her gone. Margret had taken a leave of absence from her job and would show up around noon with lunch or later with dinner for the team who never seemed to leave the building. Ziva would always make an excuse to disappear and no one seemed to mind that she wouldn't eat with them. Too many other things were on their minds.

Other Agents from the other teams always managed to be around when not working a case of their own to fill in; volunteering, researching leads, or just to be close by.

Now, Ziva and Gibbs had returned from yet another failed interview regarding the whereabouts of one Dr Henry Shue. Ziva found McGee, Dorneget and Margret sitting intimately at his desk as they ate dinner. Margret seemed to be the only one that could get Tim to stop for a break or a bite to eat. They were all looking pretty rough.

Ziva overheard them talking about the night Margret and Tony had double dated with McGee and his friend, and how they had plans to fly in a hot air balloon for a whole weekend without landing as soon as the weather got warmer. McGee liked Margret, so did Gibbs, welcoming her as part of their extended family, even more so than Ziva felt she had been welcomed.

_"Food, eat." _Margret shoved a white box food container at Gibbs as he walked by to his desk. That's what he liked about her. Straightforward and to the point. There was another box on Tim's desk and when Tim called to Ziva, _"We got your favorite pasta salad, Ziva." _Ziva couldn't be rude and that ungrateful to Tim to refuse the food, but she wanted to dump the box over Margret's head. Damn her!

Trying to get Gibbs to bar Margret from showing up proved futile.

_"Why, Ziva?" _He'd asked, blue eyes looking right through her.

_"She's a distraction, Gibbs'." _Had been her only explanation. And yet Margret was still allowed to come by whenever she felt in the mood.

They were now in the bull pen waiting for word from Fornell regarding the FBI's continuous search for Dr Shue. His history was not good. A surgeon, barred from practicing medicine in this Country after losing his medical license because of several deaths in the operating room, and at his private clinic where he performed illegal cosmetic surgery resulting in several patients bleeding to death. He had disappeared for a time and reappeared as a researcher in tissue regeneration and he was rumored to have a female partner, also a doctor.

She and Dorneget were keeping track of Mrs DiNozzo's phone calls and emails but she wasn't communicating with Dr Shue through that avenue. No correspondence at all to him in that way.

Gibbs had even stopped for hot coffee for everyone on their way back and was sitting at his desk going over everything Mrs DiNozzo had let slip during his interviewing of her or vice versus as Fornell was wont to say. He would not second guess himself because his gut was telling him they were on the right track, but he had McGee working on finding out if there was any chatter about one of DiNozzo's pissed off enemies, or any of the teams enemies or enemies of NCIS or...

Gibbs gratefully picked up his ringing phone that stopped the whirling thoughts and the churning stomach.

They all needed sleep, badly. He was going to have to force McGee, and Abby, to go home and get some rest. Dorneget was only supposed to be there part time but he couldn't get rid of the guy, either. He was just there. Hard to make them rest and eat when they were following his piss poor example since he was living out of his to-go bag and had run out of clean clothes today.

_"Yeah, Gibbs?"_

_"Agent Gibbs, Steve DiNozzo here."_

_"Steve, glad you called. How are ya?"_

_"Injured but doing okay. Lost a man." _

_"Sorry for your loss, Steve, you and your team."_

_"Yeah. So, I got a message you called."_

_"Have you spoken to your brother recently?_

_"Tony? No, not since we were at your house."_

_"Well, he's gone missing. Snatched off the street six days ago. We're working on the premise that it has to do with Gregor DiNozzo and kidney harvesting."_

_"..."_

Gibbs waited for the man to get his head around this latest in the ongoing saga of his highly disturbed family.

When Steve spoke again, his voice was hollow, passionless. His emotions were under deadly control. _"It wasn't Anton_. _Tony put the fear of God into him if he ever came near him again and what would happen to mother if he did, and Anton believed him. He wouldn't dare go against that. If something happened to her, he'd be lost, no..._

_"It's Mother, Gibbs. Angela DiNozzo is behind this!"_

_"We know but no real tangible proof. We think she's involved with some charlatan name of Dr Henry Shue. Ever heard of him?"_

_"No. Damn her to hell! If you can't find him, he's probably shacked up with her at the mansion. The bastard! I'll kill them! I will go there and tear the place apart and when I find him, I'll kill them both after they tell me where Tony is..."_

_"HEY!" _Gibbs interrupted. He hadn't heard the man use that many words altogether since he'd met him, but he did know that every deadly word out of his mouth was a fact not a threat. _"They got you on pain pills?"_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"How bad are you hurt. You in the hospital?"_

_"No, released couple days ago. Arm's in a sling. Had some surgery on it and it's dong fine. Why?"_

_"You need company when you storm the old homestead?"_

_"What'd you have in mind, Gibbs?"_

_Ncisncisncisncis_

They'd removed the catheter. He heard them say that he had a urinary tract infection hence the fever. The cuffs had caused chaffing and eventual tissue breakdown so now he had oozing sores on his wrist but his arms were free. He had bed sores from lying on his back for a week. He had lost twenty pounds and couldn't keep any thing down due to constant nausea and continuous vomiting and diarrhea.

The ongoing cramps and headache had not abated, and the only constant seemed the bag hanging above his head with the clear liquid drip drip. He was wan and bleary-eyed and trembling when awake and shaking during his restless sleep. He was totally unaware of the two people in the room and what they were discussing.

"_Dr Emerson x-rays show there is tissue growth present. We're not stopping now, do you hear me? _

He actually reached out to shake her as he stood on tiptoe to get into the other doctor's face. Intimidated, she stepped back out of his reach but continued to argue. "_No, this is not right. He could die here. I'll be ruined. And why is he in so much pain? The other subjects...they weren't like this. I want out, Henry! _

She walked around him over to Tony and listened to his heart and took his pulse. She found a clean towel on the table next to the bed and wiped his sweat off her hands with distaste.

_"Just, just... look at him! You were supposed to be here to monitor him and yet I find you have not been here most of the time and two of the nurses have stopped showing up. I have legitimate patients at the clinic and in the hospital and I can't take time to come over here just to find him in such deplorable condition. This is not what I signed on for." _

Again, he got up close and personal, being small made him overcompensate with women. With men, he used his high intellect and big words to fool and a large bodyguard when all else failed.

_"What you signed on for? Ha! You signed on for fame, glory, and more money than you could ever spend. You're not backing out now, Edna! Your daughter is having a baby, the first grandchild for your family, isn't that right?" _Edna looked at him in horror. This could not be happening

_"Am I making myself clear? Do I need to say anything else?" _He continued pushing forward in her face as she stepped back almost tripping over an exposed electric cord attached to something under Tony's bed

She stared at him in disappointment and fear. _"I believed in your research, Henry. This could have worked and we'd both be famous and call our own shots. Now your threatening me and my family? How could you? I'm leaving Henry. I won't say anything to the authorities but I won't be back here. You'd better think of something to do with him."_

_"Don't come back, fine. Just make sure the medicine continues to be produced in your lab and is brought here. And remember this, you're in this just as deeply as I am, Dr Emerson, so if he dies, you're in line for the gas chamber too."_

Dr Emerson covered her mouth with her hand as she backed out of the room bumping into the male nurse just reporting for duty. She turned with a screech and ran in stark terror from the room unmindful of the helpless victim left chained behind to the bed.

_"Get him cleaned up, and where are the other two nurses?" _ Dr Shue reached for his phone and dialed a number before walking out of the nurse's hearing. He laid in to whoever answered as he paced back and forth and gestured with his free hand.

The nurse started to clean the patient. He thought the little doc seemed mighty agitated but it wasn't his problem. _I'm not paid to keep track of those other nurses. _He thought as he started to strip the bed. He noted unconcernedly that this guy wasn't looking too good but at least he had stopped that godawful moaning and screaming. One thing for sure, as soon as he got his pay tonight, he wouldn't be coming back tomorrow, either.

This guy wasn't going to last long if he didn't get some real medical help but that wasn't his concern. The nurse looked up when the doctor finished his phone conversation and left rather quickly without any further instructions. The automatic swish of the doors drowned out the nurse's demand for his nights pay.

The nurse had no loyalty to anyone but himself. He stopped his nightly duties, repacked his dinner, murder mystery novel, and flask of Vodka in his backpack and left. Only to return and unshackle the guy's ankle to pay the doctor back for leaving him three hundred dollars short that he owed his bookie. Then he left.

Ncisncisncis

_"My father came home last night. Mother always makes it a point to be there when he's there. Anton is probably there too. I suggest a team go in the front with the warrant to search the rooms. I'll take a team and sneak in the back. If Shue's there, I'll find the bastard."_

Steve leaned against Tim's desk in the bullpen. He was dressed in jeans and a sweater, and his left arm was in a sling. The jacket he had slung around his shoulders was now on the back of an empty chair and the gun he wore in a holster at his hip was plainly visible for the first time.

As usual, several women were standing around gaping at the good looking hunk, who looked a lot like Tony but was free game and not off limits as he did not work for NCIS. They had their names and phone numbers on slips of paper ready to slip in a hand or pocket but a glare from Gibbs had the would be harem scattering resentfully back to their own stomping grounds.

Gibbs team, Balboa and Pierces' teams, Fornell, Sacks and a few of his men waited for Vance to give the go ahead.

_"If you're right Gibbs and Mrs DiNozzo unwittingly gave up her secret, let's hope that Shue is there. Go! Keep me updated._

_Ncisncisncisncis_

Tony woke to a darkened room though he could see from boarded up windows some filtered light. Morning again. The pain in his abdomen was a little dimmer but still there, and he recognized he still had a fever plus his chest felt heavy. He also took stock of his festering wrists and back sores as he turned over and raised his legs to ease his stomach cramps. He figured he must have laid on his side for an hour before he realized his ankle was free from the cuff and the place seemed deserted. Usually, someone would be around changing the IV bag poison and offering him soup by this time.

_Okay, whatever's going on out there, you're free in here so do something. _He pulled himself to a sitting position and yanked out the needle in his elbow and ripped off the cloth covered elbow immobilizer. He shoved the empty IV bag, his mortal enemy, and pole it was hanging from as far away as he could and rejoiced in the clatter it made as it skittered across the linoleum floor and crashed into an unmade bed.

Tony's first attempt to sit up was disastrous as he lay panting on his back in pain and out of breath but he waited a moment and tried again this time getting his feet under him and practically throwing himself over the rails to thump painfully onto the floor. He rode out the pain the fall had caused and then attempted to crawl away from his recent bed of agony.

Obviously his team hadn't found him yet so it would be up to him to get the hell out of there on his own but on his own wasn't working as he shivered and sweated on the dirty floor and passed out.

He didn't know how much time had lapsed when he woke up this time but he knew it was get moving now for help or die ignominiously alone and naked. He crawled to a gurney and used the gurney leg to pull himself up gripping the edge with trembling hands. His feet and legs were on pins and needles but he managed to stand. The gurney had extra sheets that weighed a ton but he was able to wrap a couple around his hips and shoulders.

The gurney was given up for a smaller pushcart on wheels that he used like a walker as he started his laborious trek towards the doors. When he suddenly heard footsteps coming his way, he panicked and almost lost his grip, but determined that whatever happened, he would not be lying on that bed again hooked up to whatever they were forcing in him, he grabbed a pair of scissors off another table and bent as low as he could behind the pushcart hoping he would not fall over.

The doors swooshed and the person hurriedly entered the room and rushed towards his bed. This was his only chance and he had to make it count. As the person walked by his hiding place, he grabbed at an ankle and yanked, forcing the person down to the floor. He threw himself on top of the person and with every ounce of strength he possessed in his straining hand's, he plunged down with the scissors and heard a female's startled cry of pain and terror.

Ncisncisncis

Gibbs and Steve waited around the side of the mansion until the front door was opened and the army of agents invaded the house. Sure enough, Dr Shue's Mercedes was parked behind the 'shed' that was really a garage for the numerous expensive automobiles stored there.

_"Bitch! My father's home and she has her lover staying here. Ah, what do I care? He's no better with his mistress sleeping in the penthouse in town. They deserve each other."_

Gibbs recognized Steve's frustrated and conflicted emotions after all they were his parents, and the complicated issues that was family. But now they had a job to do. He followed Steve down a gravel path and to a door that was concealed behind a lion's head waterfall fountain. Water continued to spill from the lion's mouth even when the well-oiled door was opened and closed and they entered a long hallway leading to a stone staircase.

_"Pretty medieval. How old is this place?" _Gibbs questioned as he followed Steve up what appeared to be a circular route to the next level.

_"Not that old, really. My grandmother's grandfather bought it and its been regularly renovated since. It really belongs to Tony and he can have it. I hate the place."_

Steve left the staircase through a door into the interior of the house. He had told Gibbs that this was the abandoned side of the house where his mother had made Tony live, and his father was unaware or just didn't care that she had done that.

Through another door and a narrow passage that Steve had said led to his mother's own private Love Hotel. If Shue was here, that's where he would be, probably alone as his mother would be with his father.

Steve looked at Gibbs with raised eyebrows. They needed to find Shue here. He was their only clue as to Tony's whereabouts.

_"Ready?"_

_"Let's do it." _Gibbs grunted and stood to one side of the door with his gun raised while Steve tried the doorknob which was unlocked. He turned the knob quietly and pushed the door open. Steve raised his gun also as they stealthily entered his mother's boudoir to a sight which made Steve wish he had been born blind.

The nude couple was having sex on the bed and going at it pretty heavy. Gibbs walked around Steve who had come to a dead stop and turned his head away trying to desperately get **that **vision permanently erased from his mind. Gibbs was able to walk up to the bed without the couple noticing because of the vocally loud grunts and moans, and tapped Dr Shue on his straining shoulder with the pointy end of his gun.

"**HEY!"**

Commotion, entanglement, screaming and yelling, floundering, palpitations and heart hammering all happened together at that one yelled word. Dr Shue ended up on the floor tangled up in the very expensive Sateen sheet that he tried wrapping around his naked ass while, for the first time in his life, Steve saw his mother looking absolutely horrified.

_"What the hell...who are you people, what do you want? Look, please don't hurt me. This doesn't mean anything..."_

_"It's alright, Henry, love. Leave everything to me. Is that you hiding over there Antoney?"_

It seems Mrs DiNozzo had regained her cool as she fluffed up and adjusted her pillows and leaned back as she slowly covered her body with the remaining sheet.

_"Are you taking me up on my offer of role playing Agent Gibbs? You could have called first..."_

Disgusted, he yanked her out of her bed by her arm, sheet and all as she loudly squawked in complaint, and aimed her towards a pile of clothes in an armchair.

_"Get dressed! Steve you got him?"_

_"I got him."_ Steve had recovered from his shock and manhandled Shue with his one good hand onto his feet. He held the five foot two man around the neck and shook him violently. _"Where's my brother? Where's Tony DiNozzo?"_

_"Wait, just wait a minute." _Shue pleaded as he tried to claw the hand away from his neck with one hand and keep a hold of the sheet with the other.

Steve released his throat and smacked him on one side of his face then the other with the back of his hand. _"Where is he? I'm pretty mad right now after having to see your naked ass in the air, don't make me get any madder. You tell me where my brother is before I break every bone in your body."_

Steve raised his hand to smack him again in spite of his mother's demands that he stop what he was doing immediately.

_"Wait, wait, please. Emerson. He's at the Emerson Sanatorium in New Jersey. She's the one." _He said pointing to Angela. _"I told her it wasn't ready yet but she begged me to do it...She wanted me to..."_

_"Shut the hell up. You'd better hope he's okay." _Steve pushed him towards the pile of clothes and the man tried to stay on his feet but failed as the sheet wrapped around his legs. Steve didn't wait for him to get up again but dragged him by the arm to the chair and threw him in it.

_"You've got five seconds to get some clothes on or you'll be traveling in your birthday suit. Let's go."_

Angela, who was now fully clothed walked up to Steve and slapped him hard in the face. He had no respect for this woman, didn't even like her. If she died, he wouldn't shed a tear but he wouldn't act on his feelings and commit matricide. She didn't know what he was capable of. So he just spat the blood from his torn lip on her shoes and walked away from her. While Gibbs handcuffed her for good measure.

_"Let's go." _Gibbs closed his cellphone after reporting to the other's that they were on their way down with Shue and Mrs DiNozzo and that Tony was at the Emerson Sanatorium in New Jersey.

_"Where are you taking him?" _Angela demanded as Gibbs forced her to move towards the other door into the hallway and down the stairs. _"You are going to jail. We and shorty here are going to New Jersey, mother, and I'm warning you, we'd better find Tony in the best of health. Then Dr Shue will be joining you in a cell and this time you won't be getting out on bail." _

_"Your father won't allow it, Antoney. I won't spend one minute in jail." _She bragged but was that a smidgen of fear in her voice?

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, DiNozzo Sr stood just behind Fornell and to the left of McGee. He stared, obviously stunned at the goings on. His wife in handcuffs accompanied by a strange man in handcuffs, his son Steve with a sling around one arm and a holstered gun on his hip, and another older man.

_"What's going on Steve? What in hell is going on?"_

_"We've got to go, Father. They have Tony locked up somewhere in New Jersey giving him some crap to grow another kidney for Gregor."_

_"Tony? Grow a kidney? Angela, what in god's name are they talking about and who is this guy?"_

_"Never mind that, Anthony. Can't you see they have me in handcuffs? Aren't you going to do something?"_

_"Is that necessary, Steve? That's your..."_

_"We've got to go, Father."_

_Ncisncisncis _

Tony crawled off the woman moaning under him. The scissors were protruding from a wound in her abdomen and she was bleeding out profusely. _"Help me, please." _She begged but he was in no condition to help her, was hardly even aware of her except as one of the people who had caused him so much pain. He was hot with fever, restless and jittery, suffering from delusions and incoherency of thought. His only goal was to get out of there and find safe shelter before they came back. He painstakingly started crawling again to a bed and pulled himself up and managed to walk to the doors which swished open. As he stumbled and staggered down the dim hallway hanging on to the wall on his right, he practically fell into an open door that turned out to be a supply closet. A pair of coveralls he found on a shelf he managed to get into. The towels, sheets and blankets he pulled off the shelves made burrowing under them easy until he was fully covered. He tried catching his breath as he lay there shivering until he passed out again.

Ncisncisncis

Anton DiNozzo had been present at the mansion with his father when his ancestral home was invaded by the pigs his pig of a half brother worked with. Men swarming all over in every room looking for their lost comrade in his father's home. His poor father bewildered like he had never seen him. His mother had had dinner with them which had been very pleasant, peaceful. But she had disappeared some time ago after he and his father had retired to the library for drinks.

But this? His mother and some doctor conspiring to kidnap and grow a kidney in his half brother? Preposterous! This was all science fiction crap so unbelievable he had to laugh in their faces. And as usual, Anthony DiNozzo, Jr was the cause of more strife in their family and the bane of his poor mother.

So when the lackey of his brother Agent McGee was on the cell phone with their boss and he mentioned the building waiting to be renovated at Emerson Sanatorium, he knew exactly what they were talking about. He had donated quite a bit of money for the project at his mother's behest. And on several occasions he had dropped his mother off for a two or three day stay for her health especially after some dealings with or encounter with Anthony DiNozzo, Jr.

If that half-breed Anthony was there, he would find him and deal with him once and for all. Otherwise, his mother, in her sincere attempt to help Gregor, could find herself in trouble, even in jail and he could not allow that to happen.

He left the house and walked to his car, though he wanted to run, less some of the agents standing around got suspicious and tried to stop him. The guard at the sanatorium knew him by sight when he arrived at the locked gates and let him drive through.

The building was dark but the front doors were unlocked. He turned on the lights and started searching in the rooms on his right as he walked down the hall. The large room that had been used as a day room was next and as he turned on the light, he noted smeared blood on the floor as though someone had crawled through it.

A woman he recognized as Dr Emerson was lying supine on the floor with both hands clutching at a pair of scissors protruding from her abdomen. She had no pulse or heartbeat. She was dead. This was not good. Where was that bastard? He had to protect his mother.

Anton ran back to the hallway only now noticing the blood trail of footsteps and bloody handprints on the wall. The trail of blood led to a closed and locked door. Dammit he needed something...he ran down the hallway to the fire extinguisher and raced back to smash the extinguisher again and again against the doorknob until it broke, just like he was going to break the head of the instigator and perpetrator of his mother's ongoing trials and miseries. The bastard, how he hated him.

And there he lay staring up at him like he didn't even know him, trying to hide under a bundle of towels. He hauled him to his feet and dragged him back to the room with the dead body and let him collapse into a chair. He was going to slit Anthony DiNozzo Jr's throat with one of the surgical knives he had seen on a table. Poetic justice. The man had sliced and diced his way through his family until there was nothing but shreds left in his wake.

Anton shook the man harshly until he seemed to come out of his stupor gazing up at him in semi-awareness.

Ncisncisncis

_Anton. I should have known. So it comes down to this. I looked around and saw the woman lying on the floor in a pool of blood with scissors protruding from her stomach and I vaguely remember doing the deed. I guess she's dead._

_Now Anton's hateful eyes are bearing down at me and I guess I should expect Angela DiNozzo next. Anton was shaking me again and yelling in my face; something about the dead woman being my fault like everything else gone wrong in his life. Same old same old._

_My brain's foggy like I'm dream walking again and it's too hot to even try to respond to Anton's usual tirade about his poor mother, even if I wanted to. I could have passed out, I don't know but Anton was slapping me while holding me up. I guess he wants me to pay attention so I tried to listen in._

_"I'm going to enjoy slitting your throat Anthony DiNozzo, Jr." He said it with such scorn I'm wondering if that's what it's all about, he coveting my name_?

_"Why?" _

_Talking proved to be harder than seemed right. My throat was dry and vocal cords probably damaged from all that yelling I had been doing. Yeah, I remember yelling a lot to distract me from the pain._

_"Why, you bastard?" He was shaking me again, guess I keep passing out on his revenge. So, he lets me go and walks away, comes back and walks away again, running both hands through his hair like the frustrated bastard couldn't believe I could ask that question. As though it's something I should know, have engraved behind my eyelids to read ever time I blinked my eyes._

_"You...it's all about you. You've caused the friction between mother and father from the day he married her..."_

_"How'd I do that? I was three years old."_

_"You've interfered and ruined everything in that house..."_

_"How? I lived in the kitchen, the basement, the closet, the dark side of the house. You guys never even saw me. What did I do to ruin your mother's life?"_

_I guess I was waking up some. But I desperately needed a tall glass of cold water. And a pizza. _

_"You taunted her every day. Made her feel inferior because father didn't love her like he loved that bitch of a mother of yours."_

_Ah, I was sick of the whole subject. He was never going to get off the merry-go-round his mother had him stuck on and I wanted to lay down. _

_"When are you gonna rip those blinders off... you stupid fool and admit... your mother is a psychopathic, delusional sociopath, huh? You know what the symptoms are, you're a doctor..."_

_It was really getting hard to breathe and talk at the same time. Plus there were black dots in front of my eyes and my stomach was starting to cramp worse than ever. The nausea was back but there was nothing to throw up. I just wish he would do whatever he was going to do so I could go back to the utility closet where I could lay down in peace. _

_I must have said that out loud because Anton furiously grabbed me around the throat and started to choke me. _

_"You think this is funny, something to joke about?" _

_I wasn't that out of it that I couldn't use my fist to jab into a man's most vulnerable spot so I punched him in his groin and he gave off a grunt of pain and let me go. And I promptly fell off the chair onto the floor. _

_And just like the old Anton, he took the opportunity to give me a swift kick in the side. Could my gut hurt anymore than it already did? He was on the floor with me trying to beat me to death._

_"It's your fault, it's your fault, it's your fault, __your fault, your fault__, your fault." __Over and over he said it crying and shaking me as though that would make it be true. _

_And suddenly, after all this time and all the missed clues, and when I couldn't even half think, I realized what his hate of me was all about. He __**had**__ to hate me. Or hate his mother. Because he __**knew**__ there was something wrong with her. He couldn't wall himself off like Steve had or physically escape like I had been forced to do. Or find other companionship, and leaving the home like his father had done._

_His life had been so tainted by her since he was a little baby that his whole being depended on his belief that his mother was sane and whole and everyone else was crooked and lopsided. I looked in his tormented and defeated, even sorrowful eyes as I lay there on the floor and I __**knew **__that he knew, and that he felt there was no other options for him._

_"You don't have to do this Anton."_

_"I must. I must save mother from you." He lifted me back into the chair and only then did I notice the sharp shiny scalpel in his hand. I couldn't fight anymore, no strength left in me to kill a fly. He had to hold me up to place the knife at my throat. I just closed my eyes and hoped it was quick._

_"NCIS! DROP YOUR WEAPON, NOW!"_

_I jerked my head up, the scalpel nicking me and drawing a little blood. Anton was behind me scalpel to my throat and an arm wrapped around my torso keeping me in place. _

_The room was full of agents surrounding us and all pointing guns at Anton's head. Anton was going to be dead with fifteen bullets in him in ten seconds if he didn't drop the knife. I couldn't let that happen. I saw McGee with his left-handed rock steady stance both hands on his gun. Gibbs with his arm raised for a bullseye sniper shot. I couldn't see Ziva, probably behind us, her fingers twitching. _

_Steve stood there, arm lowered, gun gripped in his hand pointing to the ground. He couldn't shoot his brother, just like I couldn't have him shot. _

_"Anton. Let him go. These people aren't going to let you hurt him. They __**will**__ kill you, please, Anton." _Steve desperately implored.

_"Gibbs, don't shoot him. Please don't shoot, McGee." I could hardly talk but I could plead with them. They would hold off as long as they could. Or make it a non lethal shot. Unlike Ziva. Or the other agents there that I had no connection with._

_"We're not going to let him slit your throat, DiNozzo." Gibbs, voice steady and sure._

_Anton tightened his hold. He was readying himself to die and take me with him. The room's tensed climate of anticipation ratcheted up by degrees until it seemed to vibrate, ready to explode._

_"ANTON!" Another voice, I recognized it; someone else who did not want to see this man die. Even though I didn't matter to him and he wasn't there for me, he had rushed here to save his disturbed son from harm._

_"Anton, son, it's me, father." He had come into a room full of people with guns so focused that they hadn't heard him slip in._

_"Father? You shouldn't be here. Mother needs you at home. I'm going to take care of this, father. You should leave...not have to see this." He was crying again._

_"Anton, my son. Listen to me." _Anthony DiNozzo walked slowly up to his son. Back at the mansion, he had realized that Anton had disappeared and was heading for the Sanatorium. His driver had driven like crazy to get him here as quickly as possible and he was almost too late and they still weren't out of the woods yet.

_"But, mother, they're sending her to jail...she..."_

_"I'm taking care of everything, Anton. Your mother is waiting for you at home. There's no need for you to do anything but go take care of Gregor. Now, come on, hand me the knife and let's get out of here and go home. You have my word, everything is going to be alright. Have I ever lied to you, son?" _

_"No, father."_ Anton hesitantly handed the scalpel to him and his father reached out to grip his shoulder and lead him away. No one noticed the quick caress to the head of his other son except perhaps Steve as Tony started to slip to the floor in unconsciousness.

_Ncisncisncis_

_A/N_: Well, we're down to the almost end, probably just two more chapters to go. I am overwhelmed by the faithful visitors and readers to this story, and gratefully accept each and every review and guest review and pm's I receive. Thank you.

_"Dorneget! _


	19. Chapter 19

CINDERELLA Revisited

A/N This is all made up about the law, medical treatment, the judicial system, everything. I did not do research for this one time due to lack of time. Suspend your disbelief for the semblance of truth concerning the implausibility of these written words and enjoy the story.

TIVA fans, sorry, no.

Beta: Mike91848 thank you

Disclaimer: nothing's changed from before

Chapter Nineteen

The cleanup involved NCIS, the FBI and local law enforcement with the Department of the Navy, the State Department, the Judicial system and even the President expecting updates.

_"We need to speak to Alycia Razo."_

_"ALYCIA! What's this all about officer, I'm her husband?"_

A woman with a small baby came to the door. _"What's going on, John? Officer?"_

_"Alycia Razo?"_

_"Yes, what...?"_

_"Please hand the baby to your husband."_

_"But, why, what...?"_

_"You are under arrest for the crime of assault, second degree kidnapping and depraved indifference. You have the right to remain silent. Anything..."_

Gladys Termini was found in the local clinic where she worked as a nursing assistant.

_"Gladys Termini?" _Gladys looked up at the two men in suits as she was sitting at the triage desk taking the vitals of an elderly man.

_"I'm Gladys but you're going to have to take a number and have a seat. There are several patients ahead of you."_

_"Gladys Termini. FBI. Please turn this patient over to another health official, stand up and turn around with your hands behind your back. You are under arrest for assault and battery, second degree kidnapping, and the crime of depraved indifference."_

_"What! No! You have the wrong person!" _Gladys jumped up and tried to run but the two agents were ready for her panicky move and had her restrained and cuffed. She screamed, cried and begged as they dragged her out in tears.

Mike Jackson sat in the interrogation room at NCIS after being picked up by McGee and Ziva at his veterinary assistant's job at the Animal's Come First Veterinary Clinic.

_"You thought nothing out of the ordinary of a man being shackled to a bed in an abandoned building?" _McGee couldn't believe this guy.

_"Look, I thought it was just part of some treatment the guy had signed on for. I took the cuff off when I left. He was free to leave at any time after that."_

_"Did it even occur to you that perhaps he might have needed some help 'leaving at any time' as you put it?" _Ziva wanted to kick his ass but she was cultivating self- control.

_"Hey, that wasn't my job. I didn't even get paid for my last night there. Three hundred dollars they owed me..."_

_"I didn't know he wasn't there voluntarily, your honor. You have to believe me."_

_"The handcuffs didn't give it away, Mrs Razo?" _The prosecutorquestioned sarcastically.

And so it went.

'Dr Galvin', whose medical license had been revoked seven years ago, had been practicing what he called medicine under the name Henry Shue who had been a real doctor but had passed away five years ago.

Galvin alias Shue had made a deal with the DA's office and confessed everything implicating Angela DiNozzo and Edna Emerson in their plot to kidnap Tony and forcing medical experiments on him against his will. For that, Galvin would get a life sentence **with** the possibility of parole. Unable to post bail until he was officially sentenced he started his incarceration immediately.

Dr Emerson let her greed overshadow her common sense and altruism. She showed up at the abandoned building that night with a loaded hypodermic needle of heroin in her pocket. Causing death by heroin overdose and then having her brother pick the body up and dump it would steer authorities away from her.

The man in the diner and seen taking pictures of DiNozzo by Dorneget was Dr Emerson's brother, Gary French. With the aid of a powerful knock out drug used mainly in the surgical arena and provided to them in hypodermic form by Dr Emerson, he and one of his cohorts were able to blend in as joggers, approach Tony from behind and inject him quickly in the neck.

Tony was dumped into the van following them and whisked away quickly. For the crime of kidnapping, the three men got thirty years each instead of life because the victim was not a child. Their lives were ruined all for the measly five hundred dollars they each received as their pay.

Ncisncisncis

Tony's long-standing primary physician grimaced as he read the report regarding the drugs those criminal's had been drugging him with. Unbelievingly, Dr Pitt read tissue growth factors, peptides, and a foreign something that had them stumped as to its purpose.

These drugs weren't new or even updated to the medical community and they would grow tissue alright, breast tissue. It was a breast tissue growth compound, somewhat experimental, used as an alternative non-invasive replacement for breast transplants. It would grow tissue, maybe, but certainly not the **new **kidney Shue was purporting it could do. This was the craziest piece of crap...

_"Dr Pitt?"_

He turned to see Dr Mallard standing in the hospital corridor behind him. The concerned doctor had questions. _"Any change in Anthony's condition, doctor?"_

Sighing, Dr Pitt shook his head. _"He's still with a high fever, a little delirious thinking he's still chained to a bed and we did have to use light restraints to keep him in the bed. He had been talking incoherently and was confused but he seems to be coming out of it._

_"He has one enlarged kidney, the other one seems fine. I'm hearing rales in his chest and he's coughing. The good thing is, I think it's bronchitis and not pneumonia which will be easier to treat._

"_Dr Bayne will be here later this morning to give us a complete analysis of the drugs he was given and their possible side effects and we'll treat them as they arise. It's just going to be a waiting game, Dr Mallard, until the drugs are purged from his system. _

_"Could this Shue guy contribute any information regarding what the hell he thought he was doing?"_

They had walked to the family room while Dr Pitt was giving Ducky an update. Ducky placed his coat, hat, scarf and gloves on a chair and pulled out a few pieces of paper from his jacket pocket.

_"I have tried to remain in control of my temper when speaking about or thinking of both he and Dr Emerson but it has really taxed me to restrain myself from cussing in the vernacular of a street thug, Dr Pitt. Therefore, I must warn you ahead of time that my language may become quite vulgar and uninhibited."_

_"Understood Dr Mallard." _Brad humored the good doctor. He knew he was very fond of Tony.

_"Very well. And please call me Ducky. It seems that Shue stole some obscure and preliminary research from a lab of disreputable reputation, which has been closed down since 1996, mind you. He convinced Dr Emerson to provide funds and her lab to produce the drug claiming it as legitimate and guaranteeing her a fortune once it was made public. The greedy bastards!_

_"He doesn't know anything about the drug or the effects or after effects the drug might produce. And neither did Emerson, it appears." _

Ducky's lips were pursed and his fingers clutched and shook the loose papers in the air that contained the information he had just imparted to Dr Pitt.

_"Those two so-called doctors and Angela DiNozzo working together out of greed, and surely insanity must have been involved, have the gall to call themselves human beings. I can hardly express in words how appalled I am. If I could get my hands on any of them..." _

The Medical Examiner was righteously angry considering the oath, sacred to the medical profession, that these two doctors had so callously broken. Dr Pitt was cognizant of the elder man's recent heart attack and wary of his excitability. He encouraged him to take a seat as he attempted to calm him down with soothing words.

_"Dr Mallard? Please don't excite yourself any further. Everyone who should be locked up is locked up and due justice will be served..." _He paused when he heard a commotion and a yell for a doctor and realized it was coming from Tony's room. Both men hastily left the family room to respond to the call for help.

_Ncisncisncis _

Tony turned over and moaned, stretched his legs out and then drew them back up and clutched his stomach. Sweat beaded on his forehead but he felt cold and clammy.

_"DiNozzo, you awake?"_

_"Boss? Where am I?"_

_"You're in the hospital, Tony, Bethesda. You've been here two days. You in pain?"_

Tony turned over and lowered his legs glad to find he was wearing a legitimate pair of pajamas. Gibbs was leaning forward in his chair preparing to get up and call the nurse.

_"No, I'm okay. Just a twinge. They got me on something, Boss? For the pain, I mean?"_

_"Just something mild, DiNozzo. Your blood tests are showing the...chemical, whatever the hell they were giving you is mostly cleared from your body."_

_"Yeah? What else is wrong with me, then? Why do I still feel so weak? And hot? It's pretty hot in here, Boss." _

Tony saw the pitcher and glass on the bedside table and laboriously reached over to get a drink with a shaky hand but then he got a glimpse of the IV pole and bag, and the line snaking down and over the rail ending with a needle embedded in the crook of his arm.

_No, this couldn't be right. Gibbs said he was in Bethesda, a real hospital. This couldn't be right. _

_Panicking, he yanked at the needle managing to pull it free and the hardware holding it in place unmindful of the blood now seeping from the site. _ _He had gotten free once, he could do it again but everything was strange, disorienting. The riot of hues and colors in front of his eyes instead of the black dots he was use to was blinding and confusing him. _

He got his feet over the bed, the rail mysteriously absent and aimed his body towards the closed door when he was suddenly plowed back down to the bed from both sides.

_"Where do you think you're going?" _The hateful voice of Anthony DiNozzo, Sr, sneered at him. _"You'll stay here until the procedure is complete. You're just like your filthy mother. The minute things get a little difficult, you turn tail and run, you worthless coward. Hold onto him Anton while I replace this needle." _

Senior picked the needle up off the filthy floor and jabbed it savagely back into his arm then taped it roughly in place. Anton on the other side of him continued to press down on his stomach with his knee to keep him from moving.

_"Father? Why don't they just take the kidneys like mother says? _Anton whined selfishly. Every time he had to come to this dump with his father, all his plans for the day had to be changed, canceled or rearranged.

_"Why do we have to keep coming back here? I'm missing my wrestling practice and Sims is having his birthday party this weekend. He thinks Auntie Annie is going to give him the convertible that he wanted." _Anton's pouting and sniveling as he climbed off the prone figure of the young boy on the bed was getting on even his father's indulgent last nerve.

_"Anton, I've told you before. Only one kidney will be taken at a time just in case the one fails and Gregor needs another one in a few years. I'll get you home in time for the party, son, don't worry. Have I ever lied to you?"_

After securely restraining Tony's wrists to the rails, Senior had one last warning to give the uncooperative spawn of the boy's mother. Grabbing him by his shirt front, he pulled Tony up so their faces were inches apart and shook him violently.

_"I don't want to get another phone call from Dr Shue or Dr Emerson at eight o'clock in the morning that you are giving them any more trouble. Do you understand? Our breakfast was interrupted and Anton here's schedule of activities disrupted because of complaints of you screaming and yelling and fighting with the staff. You will keep your mouth shut. Do I make myself clear?"_

The trembling, ill-appearing youth closed his eyes so as not to see the specter above him. "_Yes, father. I'm sorry father...but it hurts. I can't help it sometimes but I'll try not to yell, I'm sorry."_

_"You'll do more than just try. The staff has my permission to gag you, or better yet, cut out your tongue and feed it to the dogs. You'd better do as I say..."_

_"No father, no, I'm sorry, no no noooooooo!"_

_Ncisncisncis _

_"That's it, wake up, DiNozzo. Come on Tony, breathe, you're okay." _That was Gibbs voice.

_"Anthony, it is I, Ducky, wake up, my boy. You are just having a bad dream."_

_"Okay, Tony, just calm down. It's me, Brad. I'm removing the restraints now, no need to go ballistic. There you go. You awake yet, buckeye?"_

He woke up hearing voices, friendly voices, people he knew. Not people whose hate for him was second nature to them. Breathing, eating and hating him, the three major necessities of life.

He sat up abruptly and rubbed his face and his scratchy day old beard and said the first things that came to his mind after that nightmare. _"Holy goddammit to hell! Those bastard sons of bitches, low life scum! "Fuck! I'll kill them!"_

The adrenalin burst of energy didn't last long and he collapsed back onto his pillows.

_"Whoa. And hello to you too. Welcome back. How do you feel?"_ Dr Pitt didn't wait for an answer but had his stethoscope pressed up against his chest, then his back. He took his pulse and looked into his eyes.

_"You've still got a fever but your chest doesn't sound too bad. Let me check your wrists and back and then we can talk a little about what's going on. Just turn over a minute. Good, bed sores are clearing up nicely. Maybe we can get you on your feet in a few days. You'll be on antibiotic therapy for a few more days and continue to apply the ointment to your wrists. That stuff's pretty good for minimizing scarring."_

Dr Pitt had rambled on during his examination to give Tony some time to recover from the nightmare from hell he had just woken from. Now that his patient was more settled and calmed, he prepared for the questions he was sure to come.

_"Any questions, Tony?"_

_"Yeah, when can I have a pizza?"_

_"Soon. But I meant any health questions?"_

Tony shrugged with disinterest, not really looking at any of them. Dr Pitt glanced at Ducky with a quick frown before turning back to Tony.

_"Okay, I'll tell you since you asked so nicely. You're right kidney is slightly enlarged with a small tumor like appendage. It is a lot smaller than it was when you were brought in so we believe the tissue is sloughing off, for a better word, and the kidney will return to normal size on its own without surgical intervention._

_"We've got some things figured out regarding the after effects of the drug but probably not all. That's why we need you to tell us how you're feeling mentally and physically."_

_"Tony?" _Gibbs had returned to the chair and let the two doctors do their thing. Now, though, he broke his silence to question the usually motor mouth man, not liking his quietness.

_"Look, I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything, mental-wise, that is. If that's even a word. But physically, I just feel drained. Like I had just run a three day marathon with too little water."_

When he had nothing else to say, he leaned back in the bed and closed his eyes. _"I'm tired."_ He heard Gibbs sit back in the chair and the two doctors leave having a quiet conversation. And he actually did fall asleep. He'd fall asleep on and off like that for days and still suffered from paranoia based nightmares, then insomnia, depression, and memory loss.

Ncisncisncis

Dr Pitt conferred with Ducky. _"I'm not happy to admit, Ducky, I'm a little baffled. Is the depression drug related or a horrific family history that is coming back to haunt him? Or both? He won't talk about his nightmares to anyone here and I understand Dr Cranston won't be back in the country until next month. He's not communicating with anyone and he's not begging to be released. His appetite is nil and he's moody and sad. I hesitate to prescribe anti-depression meds for obvious reasons. Any suggestions?"_

Tony's sleep was regularly interrupted by nightmares similar to the one he had had when he first woke up in the hospital. Of being held down by his father and Anton, his father and Angela the bitch, Anton and his mother or sometimes even Dr Emerson and Dr Shue.

Tied down, in pain, pleading for mercy, and finally sorry, I'm sorry, sorry. Dammit, what did he have to be sorry about, much less dream about it night after night?

Finally, there came a day when he felt rested after waking up from a mostly dreamless sleep. He found McTribble leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed and a Star Trek, the original series paperback book open on his chest.

_"Hey, McCoy, wake up."_

_"I'm not asleep, Tony." _McGee sat up and folded down the page in his book before closing it. He looked over at Tony who was grey-complected with ashy circles under his eyes, pinched cheeks and dry lips. He wasn't looking anywhere near his usual fitness, but at least he had gotten some rest without being startled awake fifty times during the night. And he wasn't doing that repetitive digging into any part of his exposed skin that had necessitated swathing his hands in soft restraints to keep that from happening.

_"And for your information, if I were anyone on that show, it would be McSpock...I mean Spock." _And he gave Tony a dirty look, who just smirked back at him.

Tim got up and poured a tumbler of water handing it to Tony before continuing. _"The really smart guy, I like that. Very intelligent science officer that the ship could not run without. He was a genius way beyond anyone on that ship, there was just no one to compare him to..." _

_"Now look here, McBraggart." _Tim grinned at getting a familiar rise out of Tony's too solemn face, their baiting banter was familiar and somewhat of a comfort.

"_How are you feeling?" _McGee resumed his seat.

_"Awake and confused." _

Bulldog DiNozzo wasn't ready to give up on his gnawing toy, though. "_Now,_ _getting back to names for you, I was thinking more on the lines of McData, the not-human but very smart android who was lacking in so many things, poor mechanical man. Ah well. Anyway, what are you doing here in the middle of the day?"_

_"It's Saturday, Tony. We're off rotation for the weekend. You need anything?"_

_"Yeah, some information. I finally figured out I really want to know what the hell happened so start talking."_

_"Okay...from where should I start?"_

Tony gave him an exasperated look while adjusting his bed to a sitting position. _"Start at the beginning, McM.I.T. I remember going for a run and being locked up and just...tell me what happened. Fill in the sketchy parts."_

McGee filled him in starting from Margret showing up at the bullpen looking for him when he had not returned from his run. His incarceration for more than a week by the two charlatan doctor's, his attempted escape, the death of Dr Emerson.

_"So that really happened, then? I remember finding scissors, stabbing someone and Dr Emerson was on the floor begging for help, and when I next saw her, she was dead."_

_"You've been cleared of all wrongdoing in her death, Tony. Oh, and we found an IV with what Ducky said was a lethal dose of heroin in her pocket and we figured she was there to fix her problem by killing you."_

_"Yeah? Well, that's good. Wouldn't want to go to jail or feel guilty the rest of my life after killing a woman and then having to prove that she was trying to kill me first. And Anton?"_

_"Locked up in a psych ward doped to the gills. He had a psychotic break or what in her day Penny would have called a nervous breakdown." _Tony nodded at the news, nothing surprising there.

_"I hope he can get some real help there. I don't think the guy's ever had anyone take note of the diseased mind under the genius and intellectual acuity, much less try and help him. Certainly not his mother or father. When he was a child, I remember he was always hyper, half the time he didn't sleep and he ate to excess."_

Tony took a sip of his water, fiddled with his light blanket, and stared out the uninteresting window view of the hospital annex next door as though it was the latest action movie and Tim picked up that he was a little uncomfortable.

_"What's up, Tony?"_

A derisive laugh at McGee was Tony's attempt to portray there was nothing wrong, but he soon gave up trying to fool Tim who just stared at him with raised eyebrow, and because he really wanted some answers.

_"Yeah, okay, you asked. There is something I'm a little concerned about. You say that Margret has been here all along, even took a leave from work and yet, I haven't heard from her and she hasn't been by to see me, not even a note. Is she okay? Did she say anything before she went back to work? About me, that is?"_

Now Tim looked uncomfortable. Tony was never awkward or unsure about women and now he seemed almost timid.

"_Tony, you'd better talk to Margret about..."_

_"I knew it! I just knew it!" _Tony pounded his fists on his knees and threw himself back on his pillows in frustration and lost hopes. The partially filled tumbler of water slid to the floor with a clunk and splash.

_"She found out about the kind of person my blood relatives think I am and the ongoing vendetta they have against me and she couldn't get away fast enough, right? Shit, I don't blame her, I don't blame her one bit. I'd run away from me too. She's..."_

_"Tony stop. That's not it at all. Here, talk to her." _Tim had dialed Margret's number on the bedside phone while Tony was ranting and handed it to him and then quickly left the room.

Okay, he could do this. _"Hel..."_

At the first sound of his voice, Margret cried out happily. _"Tony, oh god, I am so happy to hear from you. I wanted to call and I didn't necessarily believe Ziva but when you wouldn't accept my phone calls, I thought, well, that she was right, you made it plain you wanted to hold off but...I should have known..." _and he could hear her sobbing quietly in the background.

_"Margret don't cry. Not accepting your phone calls? What are you talking about? I would never...tell me what happened."_

_Ncisncisncis _

Day's ago before they found Tony, Margret was in the bullpen. Her friends had heard her boyfriend was missing and took up a collection to provide dinner buffet, Chinese food and drinks for twenty five people; whoever was working or staff who just wanted to stop by.

Ziva had looked around the break room where Margret had set up the food and made sure everyone was distracted with getting a hot meal. She cautiously followed Margret from the break-room and into the ladies room where she found her washing her hands and splashing a little water on her peaches and creamy face. Ziva quietly threw the lock as she faced her unaware nemesis.

Margret looked over at her as she patted her face dry with a rough paper towel. _"Oh hi, Ziva. You're not hungry either? You should eat something. At least that's what I keep telling myself but I just have no appetite right now."_

_"Will you be staying at the office here again tonight?" _Ziva asked as she leaned against one of the sinks in a relaxed position although having to look up at the tall woman was annoying.

_"No. I thought I'd go home...well to Tony's place, that's where I'm staying while I'm here, and try and get some rest." _Margret looked startled for a moment as though something had just occurred to her.

_"Why, is there a problem with me being here at the office?"_

Not beating around the bush, Ziva spoke what was **her** problem with the woman, and though no one else seemed to be bothered by her, Ziva stretched the truth to fit her goals.

_"You are a distraction, Margret. People are trying their best to find Tony and you being here, causing Tim and Gibbs', and other's to divide their attention between that and taking care of you is, well it is just not right and very selfish of you, and since no one else will speak up because they do not want to hurt your feelings..."_

_"You decided to bite the bullet and do the dirty deed yourself, right, Ziva?" _Margret had turned back to the mirror to apply a light lipstick and then dug in her bag for hand lotion and a comb.

'Dirty deed and bite the bullet'? Margret even talked like Tony sometimes; more things to irritate Ziva and wish the woman gone.

But Margret wasn't finished. _"Don't take this the wrong way, Ziva, but I believe you are lying. Gibbs, for one, would have no problem telling me to stay away and making himself perfectly clear why. And lovely Tim would just take me aside and gently spill the beans that I was an unwanted guest here. So why don't you just tell me the real reason why you don't want me around." _Margret had run the comb through her hair and placed it, the lipstick and the lotion back in her purse and now turned to face the other woman.

Hiding her surprise at Margret's candidness, and her seemingly lack of fear at Ziva's aggressiveness and hostility couched in concerned advice, Ziva pushed ahead.

_"Very well. I was trying to spare your feelings. Tony and I have delayed acting on our feelings for each other. That was mostly my fault but we have had such a tumultuous history together that I needed time to recover. _

_"For one thing, he murdered a very good friend of mine out of jealousy that has taken me some time to forgive. But when he rescued me from Somalia, I knew his love for me was strong, even stronger than before, and I realized I also loved him. _

_"We have tried having relationships with others but they have inevitably failed. We were meant to be together. There was also the issue of Gibbs' Rule 12. But even that would not stop us if we were both ready, which I think we are. I'd hate for anything or anyone to stand in our way."_

Ziva studied Margret's face. Was she buying this? Obviously not.

_"Um, I think not, Ziva. I'll tell you what, though. When Tony is found, we can all sit down and talk about this and let Tony tell me to my face that he wishes to call off our relationship. Until then, I think we should be concentrating on finding him first, don't you?" _

Margret dismissed her and the whole subject by picking up her bag, unlocking the door and walking out, leaving an astounded and angry Ziva to face the fact that Margret was not the soft and easy to intimidate woman she thought she was. She had also put Ziva in her place with graciousness and good manners, reminding Ziva that this was not the time to be fighting over the man.

Ziva on the other hand kicked the door twice in her furious reaction to being bested by Margret, a woman who deemed she could take Ziva's place in the arms and emotions of the man that Ziva coveted and who she felt belonged to her.

Even Ziva's subtle threat about anyone standing in their way had not phased the woman. Instead, it had her standing up taller and throwing her shoulders back as an acknowledgment and acceptance of the threat and her ability to deal with it, before walking out the door.

And Ziva's talk did not deter Margret from being there the next day when Vance gave the order to go to the mansion and find Tony. Margret and Vance had met up with Jackie for a late dinner and were together when word came through that Tony had been found alive.

But then, Margret had started to doubt. When she had shown up at the hospital and was told that she was not on the visitors list but she saw Ziva in the room, leaning over wiping sweat from Tony's forehead and Tony clutching her wrist, she was devastated.

Still not ready to believe she and Tony's relationship had just been a sham while Tony waited for Ziva to make up her mind, she had called the hospital only for the operator to say she could not be put through.

After that, she went back to work, too humiliated and upset to even speak to Gibbs or Tim, and others who had left messages. Dr Mallard had called and left a message on her cell that he needed to talk to her but she never called him back, either.

Ncisncisncis

_"I thought she was lying, that sneaky Israeli bitch. Just because she's Mossad and an assassin, she thinks she can scare me away with threats and intimidation from the man I...well, you know." _Margret was upset but had stopped crying. Now she was just mad, and out for revenge.

_"I'm not a violent person, Anthony DiNozzo, you know that. But I'm warning you, if that slut comes near me again with her haughty, 'Tony and I were meant to be together, crap', I will kick her little scrawny ass. I'll have to get Bubba and Max, you remember those bouncer's at the gym, to hold her down first but she'll be begging for mercy by the time I'm done with her. And another thing, where does she get off..."_

Tony was chuckling as he hung up the phone with Margret when Tim conveniently came back into the room with a sack full of sandwiches and bottles of sparkling water. Tony snatched the corned beef on rye and dug in.

_"Feeling better? Got your appetite back, I see." _Tim was doing that smirking thing he did so well.

_"Never mind that, you gonna eat the other half of your sandwich?" _McGee handed over the foil wrapped food then snatched his hand back before his finger's got bitten into.

They ate in companionable silence, Tony eating both bags of chips and both brownies before McGee had finished with his lone half a sandwich.

_"Well, well, my dear boy." _Said Ducky as he and Gibbs entered the room, genuinely happy to see Tony's appetite had finally resurfaced.

_"Hi, Ducky, Boss. What'd you bring?"_

Gibbs' eyed the detritus from the meal Tony had just inhaled and put his pizza box out of reach on the table by the door. _"A snack for later, DiNozzo. Give your stomach a reason to want more later, let it settle down some. Ziva's bringing over some soup too so you won't starve to death."_

Gibbs noted Tony's frown and McGee studying his water bottle intently.

_"I shall inform Dr Pitt of the good news and get any updates on your condition, Anthony." _He turned to leave when Tony spoke out, _"Find out when I can blow this joint, will you Ducky?"_

Ducky just chuckled at the colloquium as he left the room.

_"Something going on?"_

_"No, Boss." _But that wasn't cutting it with Gibbs so DiNozzo sighed heavily and admitted there was a problem_. _

_"I need to figure some things out, Gibbs, so I'd rather not have any more visitors tonight. Plus, I'm kinda tired. Could you thank Ziva and tell her not to bother with the food."_

Gibbs eyed him warily but kept his thoughts to himself. He had met McGee coming out of the hospital on his way to the deli. When McGee said DiNozzo was on the phone with Margret, he was relieved that the two of them were finally talking.

His gut had been telling him that it was awfully convenient that Ziva was at the hospital ministering to Tony and not Margret, who he knew Tony would have much preferred. Gibbs was sure that Ziva had somehow warned Margret off, and he was a little surprised and disappointed that Margret had backed away so easily.

It appeared that DiNozzo had now gotten to the bottom of things, and trusting that his senior field agent would handle whatever was going on with Ziva, he walked outside the room to call her.

Gibbs had no doubt that Ziva wasn't going to like the, don't show up at the hospital tonight order, but he didn't care. DiNozzo had gotten that zip back in his voice and sparkle in his eyes because of Margret, and Ziva's sly, underhanded machinations, whatever they may have been, had earned her due retribution.

When Gibbs left, Tony turned to McGee. _"Okay, McSilent treatment. Spill!"_

McGee started gathering up the trash and empty water bottles and hoped that he would finally get an answer as to what had happened to Margret. He really liked her and she and Tony were good together.

_"Margret called me this afternoon. She wanted to know if the ban on your visitors had been lifted. I told her I didn't know anything about a ban and I would talk to you about it when I saw you, but you jumped the gun before I could question you. That's all I know, Tony. _

_"I had tried to get in touch with her, so had Ducky and Gibbs' but she wasn't answering her phone calls. She was really worried about you when you were missing but was trying to be supportive, bringing food and just being there. But then when you were found, nothing."_

Tim's thinking face with the glassy eyed stare appeared. _"I got the impression that Ziva might have said something to her. Has Ziva done something, Tony?"_

_"Other then opening her big Ninja lying two-faced mouth?" _Tony was about to berate their teammate to McGeebut pulled himself back from saying anything further. After all, they still had to work together and protect each other, and there was no place in their business for people to start taking sides.

_"Don't worry about it, Tim." _Tim accepted that as his polite cue to butt out, which he was more than happy to do.

Gibbs and Ducky returned together just then. _"Good news, Anthony..."_

Tim interrupted before Ducky could get started. _"Excuse me, Ducky, but I for one need some sleep. Goodnight, Tony, boss. See you tomorrow."_

Ncisncisncis

Ziva David sat on her sofa contemplating her future plans, and the dramatic events of the successful rescue of one Anthony DiNozzo, Jr where he was found to have held on long enough to save himself from Dr Emerson only to be confronted by the crazy brother with a knife to his carotid artery.

She would have ended the standoff within seconds of her arrival because she had gotten in an excellent position to put a bullet in the man's head. Thus guaranteeing Tony's survival and all the other agents in that room as well.

But barely conscience, Tony had pleaded with Gibbs and McGee not to shoot the mad man and it puzzled her that though he knew she would be there, he had failed to include her in that desperate plea, as though he didn't trust her to follow his wishes. Somehow, she knew the answer to that was important.

Suddenly aware of the time, Ziva finished writing up the list of ingredients she would have to buy at the market this evening for Tony's meatball soup, and she needed to stop at the Italian restaurant for take-out spumoni for his desert.

His appetite was non-existent and Ducky had said that at this point, the team could bring anything he wanted, anything he would eat, just to keep his calories up; especially now since he had such an adverse reaction to even spotting an IV.

He was giving the doctor's some cause for alarm as he was not jumping back the way he normally would. After the rescue, Steve had had to leave right away. Tony's so called parent had not made an appearance which left Gibbs, McGee and herself to stand watch until he was out of the woods. Everyone was wondering but hadn't said out loud, at least not to her, where was Margret? So Ziva's secretive, knowing smirk was well hidden by her noncommittal tone, and her face gave nothing away.

It had been easy enough to suggest to Ducky so that it was more his idea than not to limit the visitors to just the team at the beginning. Ducky wrote up the list of approved visitors and it had just been a matter of whitening Margret's name out, then making a copy of the list and handing it in to the nurse's station and her rival was barred from seeing Tony.

Dorneget, the Palmer's, even Abby had not made it on that list. When he was better, Tony would probably be very angry at her but all was fare in love and war and she knew of several ways to make it up to him.

She remembered standing behind the partially closed curtain of Tony's room and watching the confused expression on the female goliath's stupid face. How Tony could be attracted to this giant when his preferences had always been the petite, tough women with minds of their own, was beyond her.

And in her opinion, she didn't think he really was. A giraffe doesn't change his stripes, or camel, or whatever animal had stripes. It was just going to be up to her to show him that.

Ziva completed her list and headed to the supermarket. McGee was at the hospital with Tony and she needed to get the soup started. Her phone rang just as she was reaching for canned chopped tomatoes and she hastily dumped them into the cart. It was Gibbs.

_"Ziva, don't bother with the food tonight. DiNozzo just ate part of a cow and there's a whole Pizza he can consume if he gets hungry later. Good news is he's getting antsy to get out of the hospital so the doctor says maybe by midweek."_

_"That is good news, Gibbs. Very well. I shall forego dinner and come by now. Perhaps we can watch a movie or play a card game if he is up to it."_

_"No visitors tonight, Ziva, he's pretty tired."_

_"He certainly does not mean me, Gibbs. And I won't stay long, I am tired myself."_

_"Not tonight, Ziva. He was pretty clear about that. See ya Monday."_

Gibbs had hung up before she could argue further. What had happened? Why had he warned her off? Should she defy Gibbs highhanded orders, as though he could tell her who she could and could not visit?

Infuriated, she left the half full cart and exited the store. She would go to the hospital in spite of Gibbs, and if he was still there, she would confront him about interfering into something that was none of his business. Halfway there, she calmed down enough to realize that there was no sense in confronting Gibbs' until Tony was at her side. She made a u-turn and then cursed the contemptible, worthless, despicable drivers who dared honk and give her the finger for cutting them off and running a red light, and went home.

_Ncisncisncis_

_The persistent urinary tract and kidney infections from hell causing my low grade fever finally succumbed to the drugs that were stronger than the microorganisms trying to win the war. I had to stay in the hospital until the end of the week and I was released on Friday, a very happy man especially since I was pronounced well enough to be cleared for desk duty on Monday. _

_Gibbs picked me up and drove me home to a refrigerator full of food, and thank goodness because I had gotten my appetite back, and my tenant's happy salutations. Margret was working and would be back on Sunday evening. Gibbs' said he'd stop by later with Ducky. I had seen McGee that morning and Breena, Jimmy, and Ned stopped by and shared dinner. I listened to twenty or so 'get well' voice mail messages and answered a few._

_During all this time, I was anticipating the inevitable visit from Ziva. She'd wait until I was alone to spring her visit. I had had a few days to think about what I was going to say to her. What she had done and said to Margret was beyond unconscionable given Ziva's history of violence and loss of self-control. _

_And she had made a foolish mistake. I was like Gibbs' in one sense. You don't mess with family. I didn't understand what game Ziva was playing or her motives, and I guarantee you she wasn't going to get what she expected. Still, it had to stop. _

_After I talked to Margret on Saturday, she had hastily flown in on Sunday and spent the rest of the week at the hospital by my side. Unsurprisingly, Ziva had been a no-show during that time and it was a relief not to have to see her or confront her then, because I would have torn into whatever was left of her after Margret had gotten through with her._

_Sure enough around nine, the doorbell rang. She'd have her picks out pretty quick if I chose not to answer so I opened the door and there she stood in all her glory. Butter wouldn't melt in her mouth is what Cookie would have said as she gave the woman the evil eye. _

_Ziva looked confident and unperturbed as though she hadn't tried to put a monkey wrench in my relationship plus try to scare the woman I was, okay, in love with, to death._

_"Tony." Was her easy greeting as she stepped into the house and headed to the living room. "We need to talk." She sat down and relaxed on the sofa comfortable and guilt free. She reminded me of that first day in the bullpen when I found her sitting at Kate's desk, in Kate's chair as though she already owned it._

_"Yes we do, Ziva." I sat on the sofa, within touching distance but not touching._

_"Of course, Tony, but no offer of a drink first? A beer would be nice."_

_"This is not a social call Ziva, hence no offer of beer or hospitality. You showed up here without my invitation or welcome but I'm glad you did as the outcome of your visit will determine our future working relationship."_

_I turned to face her fully so she could see the expression on my face. Her eyes widened in surprise as though just realizing that this was not a game with me. She straightened up in her seat and her posture was no longer relaxed. She even looked somewhat disturbed at this serious and unexpected turn of events, and I could tell when she thought backtracking might be the prudent thing to do._

_"Tony, I would like to explain something. Your American expression, 'all is fare in love and war', I took literally knowing that you would understand why I did what I did. I am fighting for something that I know is right for both you and me. You would do the same thing."_

_"Yes, I would do the same thing, fight for you that is, if that's what I really wanted, but I don't, Ziva."_

_"But you have not even given us a chance, Tony. I have told you I am ready to try for a relationship between the two of us. I do not understand what the problem is. This friend of yours, this Margret..." _

_She was really serious, not just being pigheaded or obtuse._

_I held up my hand to stop her from saying anything else. "This isn't about Margret, Ziva. So if you truly don't understand what the problem is, then let me spell it out for you once and for all."_

_I continued to stare into her eyes so she could see into mine, to keep her attention and let her know that this was real. _

_"Here's my ultimatum. You will have to transfer off the team, probably out of DC, since you are the one with the problem. I refuse to be harassed and interfered with by you in my personal life any longer. I have given you enough warning. Gibbs has asked several times what the problem is between you and me. _

_"Your continued unwanted pursuit of me is consistent with the definition of sexual harassment. The last thing I want to do is to go to Gibbs' or human resources to complain but when you make threats to any friend of mine, I will not hesitate to do so. If that means getting you kicked off the team or your ass fired, so be it." _

_I waited for her response not knowing what to expect. Her eyes had darkened and for a moment, I could see the ruthless assassin she had been trained to be by her just as ruthless father, Eli David. The viciousness she was capable of and the vengeance she could well deliver were right at the surface. Then, those fleeting glimpses I had just seen were gone or banked down, and sanity reappeared._

_"You are serious, Tony." It wasn't a question. "You would have me off the team for this?"_

_"In a nutshell, Ziva. You crossed the line."_

_"A nutshell? What does that mean?"_

_"Meaning, I wouldn't think twice about seeing the back of you if this goes on."_

_"And you, Tony. You did not cross the line when you killed Michael?" Her voice was soft, reasonable but I knew that wasn't the case. She was just hiding her true feelings and she would have fooled someone else. But I remember being on the ground with a gun in my side and her pit bull growls in my ear threatening to shoot my life away over the death of Rivkin._

_"I did not cross the line when I killed Michael. I put a pair of scissors in a woman's gut because it was her or me. I shot Michael Rivkin because it was him or me.____It's as basic and simple as that, Ziva. Quit romanticizing it and trying to make it into some tragic love affair that can only be fixed if we are together. That's bullshit and you know it._

_"As far as breaking up the team? Yeah, I'd regret having to break up the team but that would be your fault, not mine. I will not work with you under these conditions as long as you refuse to change your attitude. So, what's it going to be, Ziva?"_

_"Excuse me." She got up and hastily made her way to the bathroom. After several minutes, I was sorely tempted to go break down the door and drag her out, or in her case, step aside as she voluntarily came out. _

_But no need as I heard the door open and she came back and sat down. _

_"I am sorry, Tony." And she really appeared contrite for Ziva._

_"I truly thought we were playing a game. We have an expression in Hebrew, 'I chased him until he caught me' and I was under the impression that that is what we were doing based on our past history. _

_"My behavior has not been the best and I am ashamed of my actions. It will not happen again, Tony. My sincerest apology to Margret and to you as well."_

_I stared at her in relief wondering if it could really be that simple. But her desire to remain on the team and in good standing with Gibbs more than outweighed any small feelings she might have had for me. _

_Simple? Too pat and dry? Not really. Being on this team meant more to both of us than was probably healthy and we would do nothing to jeopardize that._

_"Please let us still be friends after this, Tony. I trust no one more than I trust you to cover my six. I hope you still feel the same way about me." She smiled tentatively and held out her hand._

_"Of course, agent Ninja David." I said smiling back and taking her hand only to pull her close for a quick hug. We both allowed the subject to be dropped knowing the stakes; never to be brought up again as far as I was concerned. She and I both knew that for this to work and for us to keep the team together, her obsession with me was over. _

_Ncisncisncis _

A/N Hey there, thanks for reading and being so kind in your reviews.

Ncisncisncis


	20. Chapter 20

CINDERELLA Revisited

A/N You reader's read my mind. Watch out for Ziva!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS and am making no money writing this fan fiction

Beta: Mike91848 Thank"s Mike

Chapter Twenty

_"McGee, McGee, McGee! Thanks for coming down." _Abby gave Tim one of her huggy hugs that had been sorely lacking lately. The kind of hug that leaves you breathless but warm and fuzzy.

_"Yeah, I'm here, Abby. What's going on?"_

McGee had received the first of many frantic calls from Abby at home this morning that she had to see him before he went to the bullpen. Another call while he was driving to work and the final one just as he was stepping into the building.

_"Timmy...sorry, Tim. Just, how's Tony doing? I know he went home from the hospital on Friday and he'll be in this morning for light duty but how's he really doing? Is everything okay? I saw Ziva over the weekend and she seemed kinda down. Not obvious down so other's would notice but you know, a little quiet and I know she went to see Tony on Friday evening and I just hope everything's okay with them..."_

_"Abby?" _He stood in front of her preventing her from making her third round around the lab. He was glad to see that she had returned to her distinct Abby mode of dress pre-Simmons, today clothed in a long-sleeved black sweater with white collar and cuffs, black shorty skirt with, of all things, a pattern of golden bells, opaque pantyhose and platform black Mary Janes.

Abby sighed and picked up Bert. _"Nothing's the same and will never be the same again and I know it's all my fault and I don't know how I can fix it. Especially after all that has happened to Tony because of the worst evil family on the face of the planet and how I went on and on about how family was everything. _

_"He told me to butt out, Tim, but I didn't listen thinking I knew better than him. But he lived with those monsters, why would I think I knew better than him? What is wrong with me, Tim? And what a low down hypocrite I am keeping my adoption and brother a secret then trying to make Tony reveal all his reasons for doing things his way. I demanded he explain things to me that wasn't any of my business...God, I'm just so frustrated with myself. I can't forgive what I..."_

_"Abby! _Tim gripped her shoulders gently and shook her just a little before letting her go.

_"Abby. You have to stop tearing yourself up over all of this. Believe me, you are the last thing on Tony's mind right now and I say that in a good way. Go up there and talk to him. Apologize or whatever. Take the first step. Be the bigger person. Do the right..."_

_"McGee! Stop!" _But she grinned at him shyly in unspoken gratitude for his unchangeableness. The rest of the building may have thought bad of her, even that she got what she deserved for her friendship with the cretin Simmons. And no matter how many milky white, odorless organic candles she burned in her lab, or chants she whispered over her machines, her lab still felt alien and unwelcoming, and she knew it would continue to do so until she had righted what she had wronged.

_"But you are right, McGee, you are right. I will take the first horrendous step to make things better between us. I'll do that right now." _Abby took a step towards the glass doors then turned back to McGee. _"Will you go with me, Tim?" _She asked pitifully.

Ncisncisncis

Tony was sitting at his desk with his chin resting on his hand when he wasn't taking a bite of his bear claw and sipping at his carton of chocolate milk. Ostensibly, he was supposed to be reading his emails from well- wishers, surprised but pleased that there were people who didn't automatically hate...okay, he wasn't going there again.

He was determined not to think about a subject in his waking moments that would not leave him alone in his nightmares. Ever since that brief glimpse of Anthony DiNozzo, Sr, and hearing the concerned hurt in his voice over his son Anton, as though it was actual physical pain he was feeling, he could not get the man to go back to his dark closet in a row of dark closet's, each with its door closed and securely bolted and those inside quiet and invisible in his mind.

Now some of those closets were empty because he wanted them to be; Steve for one was out and he was glad. Even Anton had escaped and he could think about him with just pity and a distant concern. But the door's collapsing backwards against his will? And those inside stumbling out at their own will, no.

So since he couldn't get his mind to stay on reading emails or away from dark closets, he would go to his backup plan, the really hot, hilarious, steamy heathenish, hot babe he had spent the majority of his weekend with.

This morning he had dropped Margret off at the airport for her long flight to Spain and she had promised to bring him back red wine and olive oil native to her favorite small Spanish town, and Galician rolls for all his booboo's, and sweet Valencia oranges and Artisan chocolatiers for his sweet tooth to feast on, and as a special treat, Margret herself. All of his favorite things.

He found himself humming the romantic symphony number three by Beethoven that he had played the weekend away on his piano because Margret loved to hear it. She didn't know that it also indulged his urge to repeat his self-stimulatory behavior by playing the same musical tune uniformly over and over. It beat a grown man unromantically flapping his hands or rocking, or cleaning the floor on his hands and knees that he was particularly prone to do for hours on end.

God, something else shameful he was going to have to admit to Margret; his damaged psyche stress related coping mechanism when dealing with anything DiNozzo-related. Damn them. But now, he was trying to stay in too good of a mood to dwell on the negativity of his worthlessness per DiNozzo standards. He would make plans for a delightful weekend away with Margret on one of Gibbs' boats.

Few people knew that the Boss' boats were docked in different marinas and were rented out by his agent by the hour or the day, "you think alimony money grows on trees, DiNozzo?" Gibbs had asked him that more than ten years ago, when he was still paying an arm and a leg to rid himself of his failed attempts to recapture his lost love.

Now, free of alimony payments, the boat rentals were just a source of income to buy more wood for more boats. And sometimes the man's boats were even used for other things like safe houses, who'd think of looking for a target in a boat thirty miles off shore.

But Tony had plans for the best use of a boat. He could picture it now; exciting and mysterious seafaring getaway for two aboard a sleek and shiny faux gondola slipping in silent secrecy from the dock on a cool misty morning. Ah, sultry evenings with romantic candlelit dinners and decadent exotic desserts to indulge was what he had in mind for the vixen Margret and himself, kindling romance and feeding the embers to fiery flames.

Tony wasn't that crazy about a rocking boat but Margret loved to fish, and loved the idea of the two of them alone, moonlit nights, cool breezes, the gentle coo of a dove, the soft flapping of its wings, the...

_"Enjoy your weekend, Tony?" _

Tony jumped and the bubble popped. He was abruptly dislodged from his guilty flights of pleasurable fancies at the sound of her voice next to his ear and reflexively knocked his knee against the open desk drawer. 

_"Yaaw, ow!" _He manly screeched, rubbing at his denim covered knee and fumbling to switch the pretty picture of a boat off the computer screen. Backing his chair away from her in defense of being attacked again, he glared at her as she stood over him. Tony had been so engrossed in his good mood and plan's, he honestly had not heard her come in.

_"What the hell, Ziva? What is wrong with you, woman?"_

_"I am sorry, Tony." _Ziva outright laughed at him as she invaded his space leaning back against his desk and watching him rub at his knee and pick up his knocked over carton of spilt chocolate milk at the same time. She didn't offer to help while he dabbed at the dark liquidy mess with a paper napkin.

"_I just wondered what had you so engrossed. Was that one of Gibbs' boats?"_

_"Uh, maybe. I thought I would take up fishing, try my hand at catching fresh sea bass or salmon..." _

_"Tony, you hate fishing. Ah, I know, Margret. Yes?"_

_Ncisncisncis _

_I eyed Ziva while she leaned slightly over me. I hadn't spoken to her since Friday night and hadn't had a single thought except fleetingly about her since then either. Honestly? I had expected more of a fight from her at my bold statement of terms for our continued working relationship, some broken bones at least, my eye gouged out with a paper clip, something. Because after all, me being bold with her was to her like a yellow light about to turn red meant step on the accelerator and plow through._

_But Friday night she had gone into the bathroom, face closed off and secretive; and had come back, sorry and contrite. Swearing off the stalking and interfering, wanting to be friends, continue covering each other's backs. Partner's._

_I would take her at her word for now until she showed me differently. Her mentioning Margret casually that way, there was no animosity in her voice, no covert clenching of her fists, no hidden meaning that I could discern. I would have to trust her. For now._

Ncisncisncis

Ziva had arrived in the bullpen this morning and had had time to sit down at her desk, store her bag and turn on her computer before getting annoyed at Tony's continued ignorance of her presence as he alternately stared at his computer and then into space with that stupid dreamy look on his face. She finally had had enough, had left her desk and crept up on him, hiding her irritation well in the slight mockery that he seemed to expect from her and was willing to accept.

She laughed at his startled reaction at her words spoken so close to his ear. He and fishing? She mocked at the idea of Tony quietly sitting still holding a pole for hours on end without driving someone crazy.

Really, Margret should know better. She may have him slaved for now, but she did not know him, and he would not be her slave forever. She smiled in his face coyly and lightly slapped his cheek before walking back to her desk, not noticing the wary, somewhat suspicious look aimed at the small of her back.

Ziva sat back at her desk satisfied she had made her presence known. With her course set and in motion, this time she would pass the course with an E for excellence. She had gone home Friday night after having Tony's ultimatum shoved down her throat.

And after running up the stairs and storming into her apartment, had slammed the door so hard the frame shook. He thought it was that easy and his place to dictate to her? Threaten her job, her security, her place on the team? She would kill him first. She would have him on his knees in front of her then she would kill him.

She had picked up a framed picture of the two of them in LA and threw it against the wall. After that, she went to the kitchen and broke every dish she could get her hands on. She fought back tears of humiliation; if her father knew how she had allowed herself to be shamed and disrespected by this man, he would first disown her and then have him tortured and killed. Her fury was beyond reason. Only when her busybody husband and wife neighbor's had come to her door asking if she was alright had she started to calm down.

After that, and a cup of tea later in an empty mason's jar, she was calm enough to be able to analyze the many mistakes she had made in her dealings and reactions with Tony DiNozzo.

Ziva had failed Mossad Basic 101, the Intricacies of Allure and Seduction, with flying colors. She had done everything wrong by not taking into account that Tony was a player. He played with women. He played with her. He played her. It amused him to flirt and flattery was second nature to him. The cat and mouse games with women made his day.

And the women he was attracted to and who were attracted to him loved it because he didn't expect long term with them and they didn't expect a ring or commitment from him. Ziva learned fast and she learned her lesson well as her favorite American singer Ricky Nelson had crooned. Now she was ready to start over with the basic 101 course securely under her Mossad belt. Tony DiNozzo would not know what hit him and Margret did not stand a chance.

Ncisncisncis

The dinging elevator announced the arrival of McGee and behind him hovering nervously, Abby Sciuto. McGee walked up to Tony's desk and preempted Tony's good morning greeting by presenting Abby in a formal ritualistic way.

_"Ms Sciuto. I would like you to meet Agent Anthony you may call him Tony, DiNozzo. Tony, Abigail Sciuto, Abby for short." _

There, he did his part. McGee immediately went to his desk to let the two of them work it out. He wasn't a mediator or a peacemaker. Leave him out of it.

_"Tony, I need to say some things to you if you would be willing to listen. Would you come to the lab when you have a minute?"_

Tony felt like the messed up cosmos needed him to deal with another disgruntled woman this morning. He checked Abby out and thankfully noted she had reverted back to normal wearing the little outfits that just suited her, eccentricities and all, and had given up the recent wardrobe of denim coveralls and bulky blouses that hid every inch of her pale body and made things around her seem strange and surreal.

And granted, she wasn't generating both the hyperkinetic and frenetic telltale body language she did so well but he sometimes couldn't tell with women. They could hide true feelings behind sweetness and charm. Hidden anger or blame?

Then again Abby hiding? Not really. Ziva, sweetness and charm? No to that, too. Abby was brutal with her perceived truth's, and Ziva was just unfeelingly brutal. If they were angry or were blaming him, he'd know about it soon enough. So, for the sake of peace and to clear the air, he would man up and give Abby his ultimatum or accept her apology and move on.

_"Yeah, sure, Abby. I'll be down in a little bit." _Abby nodded happily and quickly walked away after a good morning to Ziva.

_"Mageeee?" _

McGee couldn't pretend obliviousness by keeping his head down and hidden behind his computer, Tony would just keep bugging him. And anyway, McGee had to take pity on the guy, it would be cruel to add any more stress to the man who still looked unhealthy, wan, thinner, tired. _"She's sorry, Tony and wants to apologize for her past mistakes, that's all, I swear. No hidden agenda, no new persuasive techniques, okay? Just talk to her, she's a wreck."_

_"Hmmm. What about Simmons? Where'd he disappear to?"_

_"Don't know, don't care. Do you?"_

_"Naw."_

Before Tony could head downstairs, his phone rang. Vance wanted to see him and he couldn't help groaning inwardly. He and Vance had more than a modicum of respect for each other now because Tony had finally realized that Vance knew what he was doing most of the time and he did put his agents above politics. And it had dawned on Vance that Tony wasn't, well, whatever his first opinion of him had been.

But still, what now? Gibbs' had been up there since Tony came in this morning. It could only mean one thing and that was not a welcome back good to see ya greeting from Director Vance either. The DiNozzo name must have popped up again.

Ncisncisncis

Upstairs in Vance's office, Gibbs, and no surprise, Fornell, were seated facing Vance's desk. Tony noted the grim faces as he sat in the last empty chair and waited for the bad news which wasn't long in coming.

"First let me say welcome back Agent DiNozzo. I understand your doctor has restricted you to desk duty for a week?"

Forget this. _"What's going on Director Vance?" _Tony broke in rather rudely and his face got that don't give me any crap look he was prone to wearing lately.

Vance eyed Fornell and Gibbs before sighing and deciding to skip the bunk the just arrived agent wasn't interested in hearing anyway.

_"Okay. Anthony DiNozzo, Sr, paid a hefty sum to get his wife out on bail and under house arrest with an ankle bracelet. It would appear that Angela DiNozzo had help in removing the bracelet and is now in the wind. The FBI believes that she is being hidden somewhere in the States before she is whisked off to her final foreign country destination. It's all here." _Vance pushed a folder towards Tony.

_"Yeah, so?" _Tony's gut plunged though his face remained stoic. He ignored the folder.

Increasingly annoyed at Angela DiNozzo's ability to evade the law, Fornell's voice betrayed his frustration. _ "Look, DiNutso, the woman's got more twists than a barnyard dog has flees. Come to find out, this Shue guy was just one of her dalliances used to primarily get help for her grandson but not the real love of her life, and it's not her husband either. _

_"This guy's a billionaire from overseas oil money. We know who he is but he's claiming he hasn't seen or heard from her since before she got locked up. But someone helped her get rid of the ankle bracelet and is hiding her now._

_"Don't get me wrong, Tony. The FBI couldn't care less about her but the problem is, she had her hand in other things and she may have acquired information, probably on a chip, that threatens national security. That's the word, don't know if it's true or not but the former SECNAV is swearing that it's all her fault, everything that happened even the loss of his mind and he wants revenge. He said she let it slip that he wasn't the only sucker she had over a barrel and she had info that could destroy a lot of people, and she had info that could affect the whole country if it got out as well."_

Tony was getting tired of the man's rambling and Gibbs, who couldn't stand a whole lot of yammering either, brusquely interrupted. _"Would you just tell him what you want and quit babbling, Fornell."_

Fornell's dirty look aimed at Gibbs and curse under his breath were not faked. _"We need to search the mansion. Mrs DiNozzo didn't have time to take anything with her when we arrested her and we've had guards posted since she escaped. She hasn't been there since."_

_"I still don't get what..."_

_"The place is abandoned, Tony. Senior moved into the penthouse in town and there's no cause for a warrant to search the house..." _Gibbs had not agreed to Vance's and Fornell's plan to soft soap the issue that they basically needed to ransack the mansion. He knew Tony couldn't care less, and wouldn't appreciate the pussyfooting around, but still...

_"So you want my permission? Go ahead what's the big deal?"_

_"Well it's your home and..." _Vance started.

_"That's what this is about? You think I'm going to freak out because you want to desecrate my ancestral home." _He looked incredulously at the three nincompoops before getting up and walking to the window, opening his mouth and laughing uncontrollably to the birds outside.

After some seconds of silence on their parts while DiNozzo managed to get himself under control, Vance cleared his throat. _"Good, good. Alright, then. DiNozzo, get cleared to travel by your physician. Gibbs, take your team and Balboa's team for the search. This is still a joint op with the FBI so I'm assuming you'll want in on it also, Fornell. It's probably just a wild goose chase but...let's do it."_

_Ncisncisncis _

Tony sat in the back seat of the car with McGee. Shotgun was too hard of a seat to aspire to right now since fighting with Ziva over it would have taken too much of his energy. Gibbs, who it seemed to Tony, slept only a couple of hours a week, wanted to leave at five so here they were on their way to Long Island and a place he hadn't entered in thirty years.

Four hours later, a caravan of cars were parked in the long driveway and men in suits swarmed inside. Tony had checked beforehand. Janes was staying with Ducky and the other servants had left when Anthony Senior had moved out. He drew up a map and directed a group of agents standing in the cavernous foyer about the hidden stairs and secret rooms.

An older man entered the foyer accompanied by a middle aged man and woman. They stopped and gazed at the beehive activities of the intruder's in suits with hostile eyes before the older man approached an agent closest to him.

_"What are you people doing here?" _His voice was loud and imperious, and familiar to Tony DiNozzo whose head snapped up from perusing the map to stare down the hallway at the threesome.

**Years ago, Tony age twelve**

_"Why would he shit and piss all over himself like that? What the hell's wrong with him? I don't blame Anthony for beating his hide. If he were my kid, he'd be in a reform school by now." _

The man's noisy outburst was heard by all in the room as he angrily trailed behind Janes as he carried a beaten and distraught Tony to his bedroom and placed him on the bed. The man's speech was loud and vulgar as he continued to scold.

_"Janes, get that crap off him it's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself, soiling your clothes and then coming down stairs to embarrass your parents. Angela was right about you, you filthy mongrel brat."_

Uncle Fred stormed back and forth in little Tony's bedroom, agitated and unrelentingly harsh and accusing of the young boy who sobbed his heart out while Janes and other servants tried getting the stained clothes off the boy without doing further damage to the child's broken arm.

Uncle Fred's wife slipped into the room obviously angry, worried and upset but still looked at Tony with little compassion or kindness. He was always at the center of any trouble that went on in this family.

_"Fred, I spoke to Anthony. He's sick of this boy's bad behavior and says he has to go or he'll end up killing him. Fred, he wants to know if we'll take him and I'm telling you right now, I won't have that boy living in my house corrupting my beautiful girls with his bad ways. Do you hear me?" _She screamed so loud the whole house could hear her.

_"Edie, lower your voice! Everyone in the house can here you."_

_"Everyone? What everyone? You think those people stayed around after that fiasco downstairs. They couldn't wait to get out of here. How do you think this scandal is going to affect your political career, Fred? You might as well kiss that cushy job in the senate goodbye. You'd better..."_

_"Shut the hell up, Edie, now! Go downstairs and call Dr Trent. Tell him to get his ass over here and bring equipment to set a broken bone!"_

_"But Fred..."_

_"Would you just listen to me for once? Go!"_

After the doctor's visit and Tony's arm was encased in plaster, Uncle Fred made a return visit to the quiet, traumatized boy who sat on his bed in weary shock.

"_This is what's going to happen. Listen to me boy!" _Uncle Fred made sure Tony was paying attention before continuing.

"_Your father has turned your custody over to me. He has also disinherited you from his will and from any of the DiNozzo holdings or fortune. You will be sent to a military boarding academy in Rhode Island where you will live until you are eighteen. You will be expected to attend a university and take up business courses that will be paid for from the DiNozzo estate. Once you graduate from college, you will be on your own._

_"Your father has requested that there be no correspondence from you, whatsoever. He does not want to hear from you again. That is for the best not for just him alone, but for you also. Is that understood?_

_"Answer me boy! Do you understand the provision's that have been made for you?"_

_"Yes, Uncle Fred."_

_"Good, now the limousine will transport you to the academy tonight. They are expecting you. And my advice is, don't do anything to screw this up because you will be out on the street living in the gutter if you do."_

**The present**

Tony left the other agents to start their search then walked purposely down the hall to where an agent was attempting to answer the older man's questions in between being rudely snapped at and vilified by all three people.

_"I demand you get me the person in charge here, now!"_

_"I'll handle this Dorneget."_

Ned looked at Tony in relief, having saved him from punching the elderly dolt and breaking his nose, giving the other guy a black eye, and wiping his snooty female companion's ugly face on the marble floor.

He was ever thankful that he had been raised by an almost hippy single parent liberal mother who embraced his homosexuality and had taught him better manners than these three products of the overly rich idle blood sucking members of a class of society distinguished by their 'I deserve everything and you deserve nothing and you'd better work damn hard to get nothing' attitude.

But because of his good manners, all he said was, _"Thank you, Tony. Have a nice day, folks." _And he walked away.

Tony was under no such obligations to honor his mother's teachings. _"What the hell are you doing here, Fred?" _Surprised at hearing his name spoken so familiarly and yes, disrespectfully, Frederick DiNozzo turned to see a tall man dressed in a black tweed jacket, black shirt and jeans striding gracefully towards him.

He recognized the man as the grown up child of years ago when saving face meant everything to the DiNozzo's and blame went to the most vulnerable and defenseless. Frederick DiNozzo had been a heartless coward motivated by fear of a woman and the opinion of others. He hadn't changed much in thirty years.

_"I beg your pardon? Who do you think you're talking to?" _Fred stared at Tony trying to place the memory of the childish face with the adult standing before him.

_"I'm Tony DiNozzo Jr. Remember me, Uncle Fred? The twelve year old kid you told never to darken the DiNozzo family doorstep again?" _

_"Oh my God, you're Tony, Jr." _The homely woman standing next to Fred had been scrutinizing Tony silently when she suddenly gasped and clutched at the man's arm.

_"It's Tony, Dad; your brother's son, Tony. _She reached out in politeness to shake his hand. _"I'm Tracy. Tracy Dinozzo Grant, Frederick's daughter. And this is my husband Blair Grant."_

Tony kept his piercing eyes fixed on Uncle Fred during the introduction, waiting to see if there was something there, a spark of a chance for a basis for forgiveness. But there was no welcome or warmth in Fred DiNozzo when he finally found his voice.

_"Tony, Junior, huh?" _The older man laughed uncomfortably. Whatever Tony had been seeking, he knew then he would get nothing of value from this man. His uncle's opinion hadn't changed, at least outwardly. There was no regret or a smidgen of remorse at how he had treated him that fateful day and so Tony lost all interest in the man. Uncle Fred was forced back into the securely locked closet for good.

Fred DiNozzo looked around the foyer rather than meet his nephew's eyes. The foyer was empty except for the four of them and a couple of people checking the walls for hidden safe's or doors. He weighed the evidence before his eyes and jumped to the wrong conclusion.

_"What's this about, Tony? Are you still the selfish little monster you were thirty years ago, showing up here ready to grab everything you could once Angela and your father were out of the picture. Does your father even know that you're here raiding the place? There are some pretty expensive items here and Angela's jewelry to be accounted for..."_

_"I'm a Federal Agent, Fred." _Tony interrupted as he let his jacket fall away revealing his gun and his badge. Fred winced as Tony informed him of that in a voice as cold as ice and full of scorn. _ "These men and women are Federal agents doing their jobs._

_"Now, unless you have a legitimate reason for being here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Otherwise, I will have to assume that you showed up here, unannounced, ready to grab everything you could knowing that Angela and Anthony DiNozzo were out of the picture, especially since there are some pretty expensive items here and Angela's jewelry to consider." _Fred grimaced in embarrassment at having his ugly words thrown back at him in that cold voice in front of his daughter and son-in-law.

"_Look. I probably had no call to say that to you without knowing all the facts. I..."_

Tony couldn't help himself. He was sick of holding all that stuff bottled up in him and who could it hurt now anyway.

_"I never did get to thank you, Uncle Fred, for those wise words of wisdom you left me with. Because of you, I didn't pine away waiting for non-existing phone calls from family or visits on holidays. I more or less stayed out of trouble because of the threat of being homeless and living in the gutter all because of your wise words. Thank you." _

Fred looked at the emotionless face in front of him for some sign of humor but the man was dead serious. He was thanking him for tearing him away from the only home he had ever known and the ruthless pep talk he had subjected him to.

Uncle Fred felt a moment of shame that didn't last longer than it took to blink his eye. Shame was not a virtue the man could maintain over a long period of time, he just didn't have it in him to be sorry for something he had done when his philosophy was every man for himself.

_"I guess we'd better go." _

_"What about the jewelry dad? You're not just going to..." _Her father turned fierce bullying eyes on her so she shut up. Her husband was not leaving a fortune behind even if he was cowed by the old man.

_"Now look. My wife here has just as much right to Angela's jewelry as you do, probably more..."_

_"Just how do you figure that could possibly be the case, Grant?" _

Tony calmly walked over to the Italian Venetian antique burl and mirror secretary bookcase desk with intricate scrolling. He studied his image in the mirror and the group watching behind him before patting a stray hair in place.

_"You might not know this, Grant, because I'm sure it was kept a big dark secret hidden in the closet, but my grandmother left everything she owned to me including this mansion and everything in it." _

He casually reached down and pressed a button hidden under the desk which released a hook that he pulled forward allowing a hidden door to open on the side of the desk. He reached in and pulled out a black velvet box the size of a shoebox. He pulled out a handful of jewelry; necklaces, bracelets, rings and earrings. Colorful, shiny baubles, obviously the real thing, and worth a fortune. Startled cries of astonishment and a gasped, 'they're beautiful', accompanied the find.

_"Now see, Uncle Fred. It's too bad you weren't nicer to your mother because she might have shown you all the treasures she had hidden in this house instead of me. But she hated you intensely and she despised your brother."_

Fred had always suspected that his mother didn't like him very much, but hate? He was saddened to hear that. He had loved his high spirited mother.

_"So really, Grant." _Tony continued, tossing a ring in the air as he talked, _"comparison between this and Angela's junk is non-existent. I intend to chuck anything that belonged to the bitch in the gutter including her jewelry. Feel free to muck through the garbage cans on your next visit. Now it's time for you to go."_

Outraged and impotent Uncle Fred threatened, _"Your father will hear about this." _His daughter, who had expected to finally have money of her own by way of Angela's jewelry, and in turn, get away from the tyranny that was her father, turned to go shedding bitter tears. Grant, who lived off the scraps of his homely wife, saw a fortune slipping through his fingers and walked away with slumped shoulders. "_You can't do this. We'll take it to court." _

Tony casually leaned against the desk running his hand through the box of jewelry and laughed. He felt pretty good. _"Good luck with that but be my guest, Grant. Bye."_

_Ncisncisncis_


	21. Chapter 21

CINDERELLA Revisited

A/N: Sorry dog lovers.

Ziva is still out of line.

Beta: Mike91484. Still the best. Any mistakes are all mine.

Disclaimer: The same as before.

Chapter Twenty One

Series of Vignettes

Wild goose chase. They searched the mansion's every nook and corner. Fornell and Gibbs' did the bitch's search because Tony would have gagged and probably vomited if forced to touch anything that belonged to her. He stayed out of senior's office and the library as well for the same reasons.

Tony reminisced in his old room, still solitary and isolated. It was a place where he used to rest his head and a finish to his disillusioned trip to manhood with a bagful of filthy clothes soiled by a polluted, hateful mind. His fingers tinkled the piano keys in passing and he was able to admit that he had been a prodigy unheard like a tree in a forest falling to unheard ears. An exceptional linguist at three, with a language learned for each year of his young life that meant nothing to uninterested, uninvolved parents.

He roamed the places he hated first but didn't linger there long, the long separated stairway to one side of the house or the other, the spot under the chandelier that especially sparkled when looking up after being knocked to the floor, the basement's cold and rankness, even the closet with the harsh chemicals and poisons.

Then, he leisurely strolled the back ways and passages he and his grandmother had journeyed together, the best times of his life, their secret rooms with the stale imported cookies in tins and chalky cocoa powder after so many years. Even a pair of clanky skates with a key, and a pogo stick.

Ziva caught up with him at one point and he couldn't make her understand this trip was a solitary one so he made a left instead of a right and disappeared from her cloyingness.

Finally, his journey was finished. Tony remembered the character George Webber from a novel by Thomas Wolfe that was required reading in college. He always pictured himself as that man who could never go home again. He was glad to never go back home as George Webber could not, to the sterile escapes of time and youthful memory where there he would not rediscover the love, sorrow and hope that was never there. And he was glad to leave it behind.

When he next caught up to his teammates, they were in the vast kitchen eating a buffet breakfast the FBI had brought in. Gibbs looked up from his bacon and eggs. _"You find some of what you needed to find, DiNozzo?" _How did the man know some things? Tony realized then that he had not escaped the other agents but that they had in fact left him alone on his journey of personal insights and eventual endings.

_"Yeah, some things. But I'm done with the inner me searches. You guys find anything?" _Tony grabbed a muffin and a cup of coffee from the industrial size coffee brewer that had been refilled all night.

_"It's a bust, DiNozzo. We're wrapping it up and calling it quits." _After searching all night and finding nothing, Fornell had really taken an extreme dislike to the woman whom he never seemed to be able to best.

_"My grandmother had some hidden places I haven't searched yet so hold off a minute. Maybe the bitch found one and is using it."_

_"You need help Tony?" _

_"You read my mind, McMentalist. Let's go." _

_"Tony, I will help." _Ziva started to rise from the table.

_"No need, Ziva. Thanks for the offer though." _Ziva's annoyed pursed lips and narrowed eyes quickly disappeared so anyone looking saw only her agreeable, pretty face.

As Tony and McGee left the room, they could hear Tim complaining. _"Don't you think it's about time you quit with the lame McNicknames, Tony?"_

As it was they found nothing of Angela's in their search but his grandmother had squirreled away hordes of valuable treasures and money. Stuff that would have seen him through the best universities money could buy and then some.

If he cashed it all in now, he probably wouldn't have to work another day of his life. His grandmother had counted on him getting back in the mansion stealthily to get these things but his abhorrence to being here when **they** were here had prevented him from doing so. And he felt that she would have been proud of him for managing on his own. So he packed her things in a cardboard box to store in his safe deposit box and to sort out later, maybe when Steve was back.

Ncisncisncis

Two weeks later Angela DiNozzo still pointed her middle finger at them whether she knew it or not. Other cases had taken precedence and they had had to move on.

They were at the site of a meth lab explosion of a marine's house. The marine had been deployed and his pregnant wife and two children had lived in the house. She had innocently rented the finished basement to a college student with a small baby not knowing of the drug addicted boyfriend she had sneaked in. The couple had left a pot of meth cooking and gone for hamburgers and shakes. It exploded and killed the marine's wife who was taking a nap on their bed. The kids had come home to find the house demolished and their mother dead.

Now the team was back to question the neighbors further trying to find some clue as to the identity of who this drug making scum bag was. Tony was standing in the debris watching a man scrabble through the rubble.

"_Is everything alright here, Tony?"_

Ziva had come back after finishing her interviews on one side of the street.

_"Everything is fine, Ziva. I've got this. Why don't you go help McGee on the other side of the street?" _Tony hoped she would take the hint and just back off. But Ziva wasn't in the mood to back off at his say so even though there was no sign of a threat.

_"Why is this man digging, Tony? Perhaps he is looking for a stash of drugs or contraband."_

_"Ziva, I've got this!" _Tony hissed before turning back to the distraught man pawing through the debris from the explosion. His teenage son had gotten out of the car and was now at the passenger door unbuckling his four year old brother from his booster seat.

_Ziva _stepped closer to the man. She was completely unaware of the boys now standing on the sidewalk behind her. She spoke loudly to the man while she pulled out her handcuffs. _"Sir, did you not see the yellow tape? Please stop what you are doing and leave the premises. This is an ongoing NCIS investigation and you are trespassing..."_

_"I'm trespassing? We're...Look here, you stupid bitch..." _Angry and grieving over the tragic death of his pregnant wife who was in the right place at the wrong time, the man started stumbling over brick, stone and ashes towards the woman who was standing in his way. All he wanted was his four year old son's brown koala teddy bear so his kid could get some rest instead of crying all night for his mother.

That's all he could do for his kid. This woman...this woman was keeping him from doing even that. If he had been home, protecting his own family instead of thousands of miles away...even as the marine was thinking this, he knew it was wrong. It wasn't his fault or this woman's fault that a meth lab had exploded in his finished basement three days after his wife had rented it out to a seemingly nice college student with a year old baby.

His poor wife didn't know about the boyfriend sneaking in with his junk on the days when she was dropping their boy off at his preschool. If not for a careless trip for fast food, his wife and baby could still be alive.

The marine stopped slightly bent over at the waist in actual physical pain ready to collapse face down in the debris his grief was so great. Ziva started toward the man still with her cuffs visible. Tony, who was behind her and on her left caught up to her and stepped in front of her. Ziva had to either back down or make a fool of herself by climbing over him.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream, _"Daddy," _followedby_,_ _"Get away from him," _in a young male's voice broke the uneasy tableau. The teenager, who pitched for his high school baseball team picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could aiming for the woman's head.

In slowed down motion, Tony watched the rock arch gracefully through the air headed directly for Ziva's oblivious thick skull. He jerked her aside and took a running step and leaped to the side so the missile struck a glancing blow to his mid-chest before he came down landing awkwardly on his left foot. Tony thought the bruise on his chest was going to be spectacular but the ankle was going to hurt like hell.

The pile of rubble he had landed in made it difficult to get purchase to pull himself up. Both his hands were being scraped raw but he had just managed to sit up when he felt something soft and furry, and yanked until a scraggly brown stuffed ear came loose from the rubble followed by the rest of the coveted animal and he waved it over his head.

_"I found it." _He chortled, glad to find something about this tragedy to rejoice in but by that time, the situation had deteriorated badly. Ziva had the marine handcuffed on the ground. McGee was holding onto the teenager's elbow and the teenager had the screaming little boy in his arms.

_"I found it, Bobby." _Tony repeated loudly and waved the stuffed treasure high above his head again. He saw McGee release the teenager and the young man started to make his way towards him with the boy riding on his back.

With a hiss of annoyance, he told _Ziva. "Would you get those cuffs off him before his boy's get here! They've been traumatized enough!" _

Ziva quickly un-cuffed the marine and her handcuffs disappeared. The marine got up and started to make his way over to Tony who was glad to hear the boy had stopped that awful shrieking now that he could see his daddy and his best friend bear were okay.

Tony's teeth were clenched and it took every ounce of self-control not to start yelling at Ziva and make a scene. Now was not the time but what had she thought she was doing? He was the senior field agent, had requested that Ziva back off from a harmless situation. He had met the marine before and knew who he was. Ziva did not.

He had had to physically intervene, getting wounded for his pains in the process, because Ziva felt she was competing with him about who was in charge when Gibbs was not there.

This could not go on. Questioning him about what he was doing, and acting on assumed information from her faulty observation could have caused even more damage to this poor family. And even more telling she would not have done that to Gibbs, or done it to him if Gibbs had been present.

Reaching Tony first, the marine bent down and gripped Tony's shoulder briefly.

_"I am so sorry, so sorry, Tony. Willie, come here and apologize to the agent! He didn't mean anything by it, Tony he's just still so terribly upset. Are you alright, man?"_

_"I'm fine, just fine." _He remained sitting in the pile and made a show of dusting off the stuffed animal so as not to attract attention to his hurt ankle. All he had to do was add extra burden to them. Once the family was gone, then he would get up.

William arrived with Bobby who reached for his father and his stuffed toy at the same time. _"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry ma'am." _The teenager was blinking hard trying not to shed the tears making his eyes watery.

_"It's okay, Will, come on, it's okay. Go ahead and take your family home, Sergeant."_

The marine looked around lost in total abject misery. _"Home? This __**is**__ our home, Agent DiNozzo." _The poor man then gathered his family and left.

Ncisncisncis

_"What in the God damn hell do you think you were doing, Ziva?" _Tony started.

Before she could answer, McGee arrived and was eyeing Tony critically. _"You hurt something, Tony, why are you still sitting there?"_

_"Cause I like the way gritty gravel, chunks of rock and sharp-edged stones feel in my derrière, McAggrevate...I sprained my ankle coming down, McGee, just give me a hand up, will ya?" _No sense in taking his annoyance at Ziva out on poor innocent McGee.

Oblivious of the tension for the moment, it wouldn't take him long to feel the bad vibes, McGee reached down to help him up.

_"Sure. Nice interception there, Tony. You almost got your head cracked open, Ziva. What was wrong with the kid...well besides just losing his mother and his unborn sibling, and his home being destroyed...Never mind, stupid question." _

He backtracked at Tony's incredulous look. Once on his feet and McGee's arm around his waist, Tony started limping to the car. Ziva walked on his other side ready to give a helping hand which Tony studiously ignored.

_"To answer your question, Tony, the man was acting suspicious and you were doing nothing but standing there watching him. We are still looking for the meth cooking boyfriend, are we not? That is why I felt I should intervene. I did not know that that was the marine whose wife had died..."_

_"That's the whole point isn't it? You didn't know and you refused to believe that I did know."_

_"Please let me finish..."_

_"I'm not interested in hearing anymore from you, Ziva. Don't make me make this a threat but don't let it happen again."_

_"Are you threatening me, Tony?" _Tim had never heard Ziva's voice that cold and angry before but Tony had when he was flat on his back on the ground and she pressed a gun to his abdomen when they were in Israel.

Tony squinted at her, pulled his cap down and adjusted his sunglasses, even though the day was somewhat cloudy and turned away. They reached the car with nothing else being said.

_"I will drive, McGee." _Ziva said reaching for the key's Tony had just palmed him. Tony paused getting into the back seat and gave Tim a slight shove towards the front of the car.

_"Drive the damn car, McGee." _And McGee looked at Ziva, shrugged and did what he was told.

_"Oh, come on, Tony, you are behaving very much like a child right now, is he not McGee?" _Ziva turned in her seat before buckling up to look at Tony who was ignoring her. He had said what he had to say.

And McGee was thinking, _whatever this is, don't drag me into it, please._

Getting no response from either man, Ziva turned back facing front and buckled her seatbelt. An uncomfortable twenty minutes later, Tim parked in the designated spot and exited the vehicle. He walked to the trunk while Tony opened his car door and climbed out.

_"I suppose you will be telling Gibbs some sober story about what happened to your foot to get sympathy and to get me into trouble, Tony."_

_"It's sob story, Ziva and I don't need to tell Gibbs anything. I've already warned you about letting something like that happen again. I'll see you upstairs McGee. Bring my stuff, will ya?" _And he limped away.

_"Here's your bag, Ziva."_

_"Thank you, Tim. Tim...?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Never mind, Tim. I will stop and get coffee at the kiosk for everyone."_

Tim watched her walk away. Trouble ahead.

Ncisncisncis

_"I am going to kick his ass. I am going to get the dullest knife and castrate him before he gets one year older."_

Tony had been sitting at his desk on the computer for twenty minutes and Gibbs had really thought he was typing up his report. He should have known better.

_"DiNozzo!"_

_"Oh, hey, sorry, Boss. Report's printing out now. I'll attach the dirt bag's phone records to the report. We've got him on those alone."_

Tony got up and stapled the reports together before placing them in Gibbs' basket then he hurried back to his chair. The other three puzzled agents looked at each other before Gibbs turned back to his own report. It was late and Gibbs had what he wanted. DiNozzo could pursue whatever he was doing or go home.

Tim and Ziva were not of the same persuasion. Tim sat back and watched Tony tut-tuting and cursing at his computer again. Tim's report was complete and he was just waiting for Tony to finish so they could get some dinner and drinks with Margret and Margret's friend Dinah.

_"Okay, Tony, enough. What're you doing?"_

_"None of your business, McPrying, but I'll tell you anyway because I might need your help in a little hack...uh, further investigation."_

_"Further investigation about what?" _Tim knew he would regret this but he got up and walked over to Tony's desk to peer at his computer.

_"Who is that?"_

_"That is little Tommy Poleto, age fourteen. Margret's niece Margo thinks she's in love with the slime-ball. Mind you she's only thirteen and of course the whole family is upset."_

_"They're just kids Tony."_

_"Oh, really, would you say that if it was Sarah and some pervert was stalking her?"_

_"Good point. So what are you going to do to the pint-sized stalking perverted one?" _Tim's voice was as dry as the Sahara completely going over Tony's head.

_"Well..."_

Gibbs left to get coffee. Maybe they would be gone when he got back.

Laughter, loud and raucous and really unladylike erupted from Ziva.

_"I am sorry, Tony, but do you hear yourself? You are so beaten by Margret. Ah, I know. She will not put out, is that the right word, if you do not do exactly as she says? Correct?"_

Okay, that was stepping out of bounds again. Ziva had taken to making these off the wall not funny comments to Tony, especially when they were alone or Tim was there but never in front of Gibbs. After her comment she would pat his face in good humor until he had curtailed that motion by moving away before she could get close.

Was this her way of...what...? He couldn't think of any way to describe it. He knew Ziva was seeing someone, had had a few dates with this guy and he had even teased her about it.

_"It's whipped, Ziva. And that's for me to know and you not to find out." _He stood abruptly and excused himself to the men's room.

McGee looked at Ziva with that particularly intense stare she wasn't fond of on him but she chose to ignore what she perceived as his silent disapproval as she gathered her belongings. They were a team. They should have invited her to dinner even if it meant leaving the saint Margret behind.

_"Good night Tim. Enjoy your dinner._

_Ncisncisncis _

_"Grab your gear we're going to Virginia. We'll take two cars. I'll meet you down stairs after I brief Vance." _Gibbs orders were short and sweet.

McGee took some evidence to Abby while Ziva used the lady's room. Tony had gotten two sets of keys and made sure the cars were gassed then stood talking to the attendant while waiting for the rest of his team.

When the attendant left to take care of more business Tony waited by the car tossing a set of keys in the air. Ziva caught his last toss and said, _"I'll drive."_

_"Not with me, you won't."_

_"Are you afraid, Tony?" _

_"Hey, McGee, ride with me." _He left Ziva standing by the car and when Gibbs arrived and climbed into the driver's seat she had no choice but to hand him the keys.

They had been on the trail of Eddie Perkins, midshipman on a Nimitz-class aircraft carrier who was suspected in the death of a petty officer. Perkins was the numbers running ensign who had been taking dog fighting bets on the ship.

He had even managed to have the fights heard live over radio transmission to the ship for those making bets. The petty officer had made the mistake of trying to blackmail Perkins, threatening to out him to the agent afloat for illegal gambling if he wasn't given a cut. Now, Perkins had jumped ship and was on the run.

McGee was able to track Perkins' one phone call and credit card use and it appeared that he was headed to West Virginia's Dolly Sods area where the family owned some land.

Now here they were in the middle of the boondocks having had to hike a mile because there was no road leading to the remodeled lumber logging cabin where an assortment of the Perkins still lived. They had surprised a very angry and ancient Uncle Graham Perkins with the long grey beard in the back of the house where a still was set up and he was in the process of distilling alcohol from the mash.

Tony had whistled at the machinery and derisively barked,_ "who in the hell makes moonshine today, damn hillbillies?" _

_"Moonshining hicks with access to the internet and advanced degrees in chemistry, that's who."_ McGee had refuted.

_"There's a growing market for the real hooch these days and these guys learn the science in distilling stuff so there's no methanol-tainted batches or other poisons that sicken people."_

_"What are you, McGee, a proponent for repealing Prohibition?" _Their banter halted when the old man yelled something from Eliot Ness' timeframe that shut Tony up.

_"What do you G-Men want here? This is private property and I have every right to shoot holes in your federal asses." _

They had expected the old coot to whip out a shotgun but when he pulled out a semi-automatic, they knew they were in trouble especially since they could hear dogs howling in the distance and getting closer.

_"You hear them dogs?" _The old man cackled. _"My nephews'll be here in a little bit and if you're still here, them dogs are gonna chew you up. Better start running now." _

He cackled some more and turned to look behind him and sure enough a dirt road mostly hidden from view by the trees was just visible. Now, besides the baying of the dogs, they could hear the rattle of a truck and the wild yelling of several men, _"We're coming Uncle Gray, we're coming."_

The agents could take their stand with the Perkins boy's and probably win but there was no cover from the dogs who out-numbered them four to one. Gibbs' yelled, _"Head for that old mining cave!" _That cave was about half mile back the way they had come and without hesitation they took off running as one. But somewhere along the way, Tim and Tony lost Gibbs and Ziva.

Now he and McGee were running through the densest woods, McGee ahead of him and no wonder. The low growling, barking, bred to fight American Staffordshire bull terriers of the Perkins family were on their tails and were catching up. They couldn't go much further and were either going to be treed or chomped on because no matter how many bullets they fired, all it would take would be two of the fifteen mouth foaming, spittle spewing bull dogs, one for each of them, to get through their defenses.

The problem was McGee. He wasn't thinking right. He was remembering another dog's vicious attack so he wasn't stopping to be mauled again in spite of Abby's edict that he was in the wrong to shoot a vicious attacking dog, and the fact that he was running the wrong way. Tony said the first thing he could think of to get the man to follow him.

_"McGee? Come on, I can't keep up with you. I just got out of the hospital. Let's head for that cave over there."_

_"What?" _McGee looked confused then shook his head and seemed to come out of his flight or fight panic. He changed direction behind Tony and ran toward the cave. The Perkins cousins and Uncle Graham had to give up their four wheel drive vehicle and were now also on foot but they weren't calling the dogs off. Off all things of value to them, the lives of four government agents obviously meant nothing compared to their lucrative moonshine operation and killer dog breeding.

Finally, they climbed the small hill and made it to the old gold mining cave and got behind an abandoned sluice box. Tim didn't fool around. The minute he saw the first dog, he took aim and started shooting and Tony followed suit. Five dogs were down and ten still coming before Tony heard a loud whistling noise and a panicked voice, _"They're killing my dogs. The bastards are killing my dogs." _

The whistling continued but two more dogs were down before they obeyed the command to cease attack. McGee didn't cease either as he shot a retreating dog before Tony reached out and pushed Tim's gun hand down.

_"Take it easy, man. Hold on, McGee, listen!"_

In the distance they could hear, _"They killed my dogs, bastards." _And. _"Come on, I can't walk you broke my leg dammit."_

_"Shut up! I did not break your leg. Now keep moving!" _Ziva snarled and came into view with her gun pointed at a handcuffed Herman and limping Eddie Perkins.

Gibbs walked over and knocked Eddie Perkins feet out from under him. _"Can't walk? Sit down then and shut up. You should have listened when she said drop the knife." _

_"What happened to you guys back there, Boss? One minute we're running together and the next, we're on our own? And where's the other guys and the Hounds of the Baskervilles. _Tony had gotten up from behind the sluice box to meet up with the other two agents. Tim stood but remained behind the box with his gun in his hand pointing down still scanning the area.

_"Take it easy, DiNozzo. When you two took off, we managed to round the house and climbed into one of the trucks parked there. The dogs may have gotten our scent but they took off after you because you were running. Cousin Donnie called off the dogs and herded them back to their kennel."_

It seemed cousin Donnie Perkins had the college degree and helped to make moonshine and even train the dogs but he wasn't interested in going to jail for killing a Federal Agent or killing anyone for that matter and had cooperated in calling off the dogs. Old Uncle Graham had hobbled along for a few steps then run out of steam and stopped only to hurl epithets at them in his gravely, moonshine soaked voice.

_"So, Tony?" _Ziva smirked when Gibbs moved away. _"I did not know you could run so fast with your tail between your legs." _Ziva's continued snarky remarks were really starting to irk him and they weren't just rolling off his back like they use to.

_"You calling me a coward, Ziva?" _Ziva just laughed to Tony's retreating back.

On their way back to the navy yard, McGee admitted to Tony. _"Thanks for not saying anything. Guess the dogs freaked me out. All I could see, feel and hear was Jethro attacking me again like it just happened."_

_"Yeah, I figured that. You ever talk to anyone...Dr Cranston for instance, about PTS? If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you McGee, but I talk to her and it helps me."_

_Ncisncisncis _

Back in the bullpen, Tony pulled uncooperative Herman Perkins by his arm as he and Tim dragged the man from the elevator which was not easy as Herman weighed a good three hundred pounds. He was still whining about his dogs, and had been the whole drive back to the bullpen. And both agents were sick of his voice.

_"Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up four hundred times ago? Think twice next time before you sic one of your mangy dog beasts on a Federal Agent, scumbag. Now come on, your ass is going to jail."_

_"For what, I didn't do anything? I ain't going." _Herman bellowed, dragging his feet and struggling trying to twist out of their grasp. He managed to get to the floor dragging poor McGee down with him. This Cujo whisperer was not getting locked up without a fight and fight he did even in handcuffs.

Tony got a better grip on the idiot and bodily hauled him to his feet and off of McGee. He wrapped one arm around the big guy's neck and gripped his wrist with the other hand and applied just a little pressure. After a few gasping attempts to breathe, Tony loosened his hold and Herman drew in great gulps of air.

Before Herman could get his breath back, Tony and McGee forced him into motion again from both sides. The crowd standing around, some waiting to help if needed moved out of their way with words of encouragement. _"Come on, Tony my man...Hey, McGee..."_

_"You need help, DiNozzo." _Gibbs and Ziva had already placed their prisoner in an interrogation room.

_"Naw, we got this big lummox to cooperate, Boss." _Tony said as they walked up to Gibbs. _"He's not going to give us any more trouble, are you Herman? But for all that trouble you already gave us, we are going to put you in one of the most uncomfortable, coldest rooms we keep available...just for...our...special..."_

Tony's voice had slowed down and suddenly it petered out. He stumbled clumsily while still walking and bumped into the partition wall. His eyes got wide and shocky and his grip loosened on the prisoner's arm so that he didn't even realize he had let go.

Herman felt his arm being released and envisioning imminent escape, tried jerking out of McGee's grasp but McGee held onto him like one of Herman's pit bull dogs. With a wild angry inarticulate yell, Herman flung McGee against the wall, slamming him into it with his massive shoulder, and when McGee still held on, bashed his head into McGee's nose.

McGee fell to his knees finally releasing the crazy man's arm but he managed to grab Herman around the waist and hang on in spite of the bloody hurtful nose and dizzy spots before his eyes. Tim felt like he was fighting this behemoth alone but in fact other agents including Gibbs were on the guy in a matter of seconds.

It's just that Herman liked to imbibe more than just illicit alcohol as illicit drugs were also on his menu. His brain was fried. He had spent the morning smoking home grown pot and he had consumed the crystal PCP powder he had taped under a fold of skin in his protruding belly on their one and only pit stop half an hour before they arrived at the Navy yard, and now he felt invincible. His heart raced frantically in his chest about to burst as he fought and managed to get partially to his feet.

He saw flying feet come at him and thought he was being kicked by a white horse with a long black mane. The horse's hooves kicked again and again until Herman had no choice but to lose consciousness and fall flat on his face.

Ncisncisncis

_"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THE BULLPEN, AGAIN?_

_"HOW DID A FULLY TRAINED VETERAN NCIS AGENT MANAGE TO LET GO OF AN OBVIOUSLY DANGEROUS SUSPECT AND WHY IS THAT SUSPECT NOW IN THE HOSPITAL IN A COMA, KICKED THERE, BY THE WAY, BY ONE OF YOUR AGENTS, GIBBS, WHO FELT THE NEED TO PRACTICE HER KARATE SKILLS ON A MAN WITH HIS HANDS SHACKLED BEHIND HIS BACK!"_

Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee and David had sat and listened to Vance yell at them for ten minutes now. Gibbs knew there was a history of diabetes and coronary artery disease in Vance's family and could foresee a stroke in Leon's future if he didn't calm down.

The interim SECNAV was also present and questioned Ziva in a cold voice.

_"You do realize Agent David that IA is already involved in this mishap, and that you will be investigated by them for undue force to subdue a prisoner? I'm curious why you felt the need to continue to kick the man several times after he was down on his knees?"_

Ziva showed all her confidence as she answered the SECNAV.

_"Of course, Mr SECNAV. When it was obvious that Agent DiNozzo had lost custody of his prisoner and that Agent McGee was being injured by the prisoner in his further attempt to gain his freedom, I felt I needed to use the skills I had learned to help subdue the prisoner. Another factor was that there were several groups of visitor's standing about who might have been harmed._

_"The technique I employed involved a series of three kicks, two straight forward and one as you come out of a turn. I felt it was more important to render the man unconscious than to use deadly force by firing a weapon." _

Ziva was composed and confident that she had done the right thing. Slyly mentioning that Tony had lost custody of his prisoner was done deliberately with the intention to hurt the man for so far successfully avoiding her snares. He would be devastated by what had happened. She would offer comfort, possibly have him over for a meal tonight, just as friends. Maybe offer just a little too much to drink.

_"I see." _Said the SECNAV who wasn't that impressed with her and despised her father. _"Let's hope IA sees it that way."_

When no one else had anything to say, Tony stood and addressed the Director. He looked awful, pale and shaky, haunted and guilty.

_"I am sorry, Director Vance. I take full responsibility for shirking my duties as an Agent of NCIS and allowing a prisoner to escape thus possibly causing innocent people harm and resulting in the injury of the prisoner. I will accept any punishment you deem necessary and will render my resignation if you so require."_

_"Like hell you will!" _Gibbs had risen and stalked over to Tony. _"Just what do you think you're doing, DiNozzo?" _He yelled that in his face and his eyes were shooting shafts of blue ice.

_"Calm down, Gibbs. It won't come to that, Agent DiNozzo. I'm not throwing you under the bus just yet. _

_"There's another side to this Perkins family that you need to know about. It seems the rest of the clan of law abiding prominent wealthy people let the so called dregs of the family live on the land in Virginia just so they wouldn't have to have any dealings with them. So far, they're not pursuing any litigation against this office for what happened to Herman and they've got a prominent attorney for Eddie."_

McGee sat quietly and listened to the other's talk. He watched DiNozzo sitting straight-backed in his chair. Tim had an ice pack on his face and a black smudge decorating his eye and his nose was stuffed full of blood. He just wanted to go home and down some Tylenol and go to sleep because he didn't have a concussion and so why was Gibbs making him stay at his house for the night, anyway?

Tim was told he could leave after his visit to the emergency department but he insisted on coming back to this meeting. Everyone had praised his tenacious grip on the gargantuan in spite of his injuries and everyone was impressed that he could do what it appeared that macho DiNozzo could not.

But macho DiNozzo had run with him in his panic the wrong way with a pack of man eating dogs after their hides and he would have kept running with him until they ran out of earth. No way was he going to jump ship on him now even if it was just to sit here and hurt. Or do a Ziva and take a circuitous, seemingly innocent route to blame Tony for what happened.

Because Tim knew why Tony had lost focus and his concentration had flown out the window. He had seen what Tony had seen and no one else seemed to have noticed. Certainly not Gibbs. Maybe that was what Vance and the SECNAV had counted on.

_"Any questions on how we're going to handle this? Right now mums the word. Let's not make it any bigger than it already is. If there are no questions than you're all dismissed." _

McGee stood up before anyone could move. _"I have a question, Director Vance."_

The Director looked at him inquiringly.

_"When were you going to tell us about the meeting you had today with the SECNAV and FBI agents Fornell and Sacks? _

"_And that Angela DiNozzo and Anthony DiNozzo, Sr were also present at that meeting?"_

A/N. Thank you reader's one and all


	22. Chapter 22

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter 22

Previously

"_When were you going to tell us about the meeting you had today with the SECNAV, Angela DiNozzo, Anthony DiNozzo, Sr, and FBI agents Tobias Fornell and Sacks?"_

_Ncisncisncis _

_As I sat in Vance's office waiting for an explanation I remember earlier coming around the corner into the bull pen and for a moment thinking I was having one of my nightmares. The one with me a little guy again and Anthony, Sr and Angela the bitch sitting relaxed in a luxury pink kitchen nook having imported coffee while I lay, tied wrist and ankle, to a cheap metal cot, watching them have breakfast and trying not to make any sound of the pain I was in from the poisons they were giving me. All in order not to cause any interference in their digestive process while they consumed toast and runny eggs. _

_Pretty wild weird nightmare but more and similar ones over a period of many nights. Didn't need Dr Cranston to tell me what they meant. _

_But I knew the nightmarish vision was real when I saw the cunning smug smirk and the dark, stone-faced glare. All too familiar expressions from the repulsive duo staring down at me from the floor above. I know I overreacted or responded too emotionally and improperly to their presence almost causing a lot of people to get hurt. What kind of Probie, much less a veteran Senior Field Agent, lets his prisoner escape and then stands by while others show him up by taking said prisoner down. _

_Poor McGee getting his face bashed in and Ziva trying to out man me. Gibbs ability to avoid Ziva's flying lethal foot was a miracle move on his part too. No one else seemed to have gotten a glimpse of our visitors as they were ushered into the elevator along with Fornell, Sacks and the SECNAV by Director Vance. So I didn't even have a legitimate excuse to blame on what I did and I couldn't blame my lapse on them anyway, it should not have happened. What if the prisoner had gotten a hold of my gun while I stood transfixed and slack-jawed? _

_All of them being here at this time probably has nothing to do with me. Still, I am the only commonality and I don't believe coincidences exist. The bitch isn't locked up; no electronic device around her ankle that I could see. Her snarl and growl husband stands stiff-necked and coldly loathsome next to her, Sacks looks over his sly shoulder and I'm standing here with my mouth agape. _

_So far I've berated myself more than Vance or the SECNAV or even Gibbs could ever do combined. Probably should hand in my resignation now, preempt getting fired or manipulated out of my job like being unfairly stripped of my scholarship or gypped out of my inheritance. _

_After Herman was rendered unconscious by a self-satisfied Ziva, paramedics transferred him and McGee to the hospital although McGee wanted Ducky to do his exam. Gibbs went with him but not before he let me know by the lack of expression on his face and unblinking hard blue stare how furious he was at my total stupidity because let's face it, one minute I'm blabbing to him like the fool that I am, and the next the light bulb goes out with a whimper._

_It would have helped if Gibbs had taken Ziva with him to the hospital as I sat at my desk and endured her solicitations and offer to listen if I needed to talk over a home cooked meal. Abby showed up looking anxious but she didn't approach me and I was relieved. We never had had our talk._

_Everything in the office had stopped whirling tornado-like and emotions weren't so stirred up; those who were going to had already made their sarcastic well-deserved barbs about my ineptness, the rest just shrugged bad luck, man._

_An hour later, Gibbs and McGee returned. What can I say? McGee's face looked terrible. He'd have two black eyes tomorrow and already had a split lip and broken nose. Gibbs just looked terrible period like coming bad weather, gray and stormy skies. Our esteemed leader Vance was on the phone with him the minute he got back to his desk because he wanted to have a little talk with us, you know, praise us for a job well done...yeah that was it._

_The four of us sat silently in Vance's outer office for fifteen minutes. The man was really pissed to keep us waiting that long. I didn't look at any of my co-workers because this __**was **__my fault and really, they shouldn't have to be held responsible because I hadn't learned how to cope better with the results of the first twelve of my formative years being spent absolutely hated and shunned like I belonged on that Hawaiian leper colony in a movie I had seen long ago._

_Finally we were given the nod to go in. The SECNAV was there and I was surprised the DiNozzo's weren't sitting in comfortable chairs along with Sacks and Fornell in old home week, share the love, pass the bottle._

_Vance yelled for ten minutes. Ziva got her share of reprimand but she was too impressed with her own skills to take umbrage at the harsh rebuke even from the SECNAV, and the threat of IA involvement. _

_I stood up and formerly offered up my gun and my badge, my life. Not right now, maybe later, is what I got from Vance, and like hell you will from Gibbs. And yet, the bigger picture, the big pink elephant in the room as far as I was concerned was never brought up. Vance and the SECNAV were happily confident that we weren't getting sued by the Perkins' family who would probably pay us for taking care of the sediment in the bottom of the moonshine filled container of their family tree._

_In the meantime, I waited for the Director to fill us in on the presence of my worst enemies. I accepted that I had acted unprofessionally and had informed him I would take my punishment. What I would not accept any longer was the silence and secrecy involved in having those people here disrupting my life again spreading their rot like a cancer. Steve had said it. Thirty years of his life on standby. That's his thirty and my thirty too many. _

_Then McGee asked, "What __**were **__Angela and Anthony DiNozza, Sr doing here? Gibbs head jerked up and Ziva uttered a silent, what, at that news so obviously they hadn't seen them paraded to the elevator like royalty._

_Ncisncisncisncisncis_

_The Director and the SECNAV made it clear that they weren't trying to cover over anything. Vance had intended for me to stay after everyone else had left. I told them we all needed to know what was going on._

_The SECNAV informed us that an assassination attempt was made at an outdoor street market where Angela DiNozzo and her rich boyfriend were leisurely browsing. It's unclear who the death squad was after, her or her boyfriend, but he had his six grandkids with him and one of the kids got hurt in the crossfire, gunshot wound to the leg. He wasn't taking any chances and got her on a plane and out of his Country quicker than her kiss of death could persuade him to let her stay._

_"Anyway, she ended up getting in touch with her husband who notified the FBI who met her at the airport. She wants to make a deal. The reluctance on our part has nothing to do with keeping your team out of the loop, Gibbs. She's..."_

_And here the SECNAV sounded profoundly disgusted. "We're dealing with an insane woman who is fixated on you, Agent DiNozzo, and your kidneys. She offered everything but the kitchen sink to get you on an operating room table with or without your permission. She'll accept that along with immunity once she passes on any information she has, and she wants all charges dropped including that of kidnapping and attempted murder."_

_Vance looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "It sounds like she may have some vital information but we're not in the habit of offering people up like a sacrificial lamb so we told the FBI where they could take her. We're..."_

_I had interrupted because I needed to know. "And the man with her?"_

_"You mean DiNozzo, Sr?" Vance and the SECNAV shared a glance._

_"He didn't have a lot to say, Agent DiNozzo..."_

_I tuned them out after that. I already knew what I knew and nothing had changed. I wasn't disassociating, just thinking in a way long overdue. The meeting may have gone on for ten minutes or ten hundred minutes, I don't know. We were back in the bullpen after that. Gibbs' spidery gut senses were bothering him when he asked me if I was alright so I started joking around a little even agreed to have dinner with Ziva after she stated she was going to the supermarket after work and what would I like? _

_I told her I would rather eat at that new Cajun restaurant near the wharf, felt like hot and spicy tonight. What a look she got on her face that was only there a moment, gleeful, triumphant, satisfied? Certainly nothing nice. I hated to wipe whatever it was off but it was replaced by her fuming visage not long after at my subterfuge. _

_"Hey, McGee, Dorneget, Palmer with Breena of course, Ducky, Boss, Susie the mail clerk, Jaime, Rothchild, thanks for your help with Herman by the way, Drew, yeah bring your wife too, McGee call Abby. Everybody, dinner's on me tonight at that new Cajun place. _

_During the commotion that caused, 'cause when did DiNozzo ever fork over a couple three hundred bucks for somebody else's dinner, and the furious daggers from Ziva, I went to the men's room then slipped out and down the stairs before Ziva could track me down in there, and left._

_Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis_

Tony got to the Hay-Adams luxury hotel by cab. The FBI wasn't paying this bill though he saw some agents in suits hiding in plain obvious site in the lobby, and they saw him. He took the elevator to the penthouse floor, easy enough and the suits let him through without any hassle. One of them even opened the door for him after listening to instructions in his ear wig, and searching for his weapons which he had left in his desk at work.

Fornell eyed Tony carefully as he met him at the door. DiNozzo appeared a little distracted but calm as he looked around the large suite.

Then again cynical and sarcastic also fit the bill. _"Nice. Always the best luxury_

_accommodations for an attempted murderer and kidnapper. You guy's footing this bill, Fornell?"_

_"What're you doing here, DiNozzo?"_ Well, Tony was here to settle some things that needed to be settled, say sixty years-worth of things but Fornell didn't need to know that.

_"Where's the bitch?"_

Tony strode further into the room and stepped down into the living area where he placed eyes on the man for the first time in years. Anthony DiNozzo, Sr sat on the sofa nearest the fireplace where small pieces of embers burned and blinked reddish in the dying fire. He had a laptop on his knees and something dark and alcoholic he assumed in a glass that tinkled with ice when he raised it to his lips for a sip.

So here they were. Tony didn't know what else showed on his face except loathing but the guy flinched back as though shocked for a moment. Senior finished his drink and placed the empty glass on the coffee table. He closed the lap top and placed it aside then stood and determinedly faced his unwitting adversary for the coming confrontation.

Tony saw not a bad looking face aged and lined handsomely. He was taller so the man was just about six feet but Tony remembered him from his childhood height towering above him to terrorize and demean, snarl and snap.

Anthony DiNozzo, Sr knew the man standing in front of him had a hardened heart that had been lacking in his youth. Not only his heart hardened to steel but his nerves and his will also as Senior peered into the cold frigid eyes and the face so like his own filled with his contempt and unflinching determination for his answers.

Steve, the son he understood and who was most like him, had told him on his last visit to the mansion before everything had spiraled down into hell. "_Father, everything bad that has happened in this family is your fault. Everything!"_

His son had sounded harsh and upset but more in disappointment than real anger, as though his father in the wrong was a new concept to him. Steve had stood in front of him as he sat at his desk and laughed in self-depreciation as he lined things up on the desk in precision and order from the biggest item to the smallest eraser.

_"Without my medication, father, this is what I would do for hours on end, or reread the dictionary, or obsess over the order of the books in the library. Did you know that? And it's your fault I'm this way."_

Steve had forced him to face certain facts that he already knew but out in the open appeared so much worse than when he could keep them close to his heart and undetected by others. Steve's voice had gentled when he said, _"Let's face it father, you're an old man, and as I see it you need to beg for forgiveness before your time runs out. I'll help you take that first step, if you'd like." _

That simple, to help him take steps to beg Tony for forgiveness.

Steve's phone had rung before he could finish whatever he had started to reveal that day and he had been gone in minutes to his strange secretive rendezvous. And come back with his arm in a sling and a gun that looked like it belonged there on his hip.

And now he stood face to face with Tony ready or not to beg forgiveness for the unforgivable. Forgiveness that he did not deserve and did not expect to get.

Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncid

_I had no clue what the bastard was staring at though his eyes had lost some of the aloofness I was so used to seeing. Yeah, that emotion was probably one of him wanting to punch me in the face for intruding on his cocktail hour but he held back because he knew I could kick his sorry ass with one hand tied behind my back. _

_I thought I'd be...let's face it, scared, to confront him. A youthful fear held over to my adult middle life that kept me more or less quietly bound and figuratively on the run for years. I'd faced formidable foes, it was time I faced this one. I stared him in the eyes and fought him the way I fought best, with words._

_"Your looney wife here has been trying to have me murdered for months now and yet you continue to defend her, bail her out of jail and put her up in a luxury suite. What in the hell is wrong with you? She's insane and belongs in a bed next to or in the same bed as your seriously mentally ill son, who by the way is only there, insane that is, because she put him there."_

_I thought those fighting words would spark some adverse reaction in him. Hell, I just gave him more reason to start swinging at me than he ever got from me when I was a boy but like all cowards, he lacked the courage to face someone where his win wasn't a slam dunk. _

He didn't even blink and his answer surprised me again. _"I'm sorry she went this far. I didn't know. She no longer has access to the DiNozzo money and her accounts have been frozen by the FBI. If she has any off shore accounts and she makes any attempts to access them on line, the FBI will be notified by a cybercrime unit somewhere, I think your NCIS. She has been refitted with an electronic ankle bracelet and she is allowed one phone call a week and that is extensively monitored."_

_I was still standing a few steps into the living area and it seems he just realized he had forgotten his impeccable manners because he suddenly stopped his monologue and asked. "Would you have a seat?"_

_"No." No matter how much of a petulant child I sounded, I wasn't there for socializing._

_"Cold drink, then?" He picked up his used glass and walked to the bar. Again, I was surprised when he filled it with ice and poured in the rest of the already opened can of diet coke and nothing else. Teetotaling after years of overconsumption making him into a sloppy mean abusive drunk? How refreshing._

_"No thanks. Is that it?"_

_He took a sip from his glass as he walked back and stood by the fireplace, reaching out with one hand to feel the heat. All of this stalling and halted information just to let me know he was in charge and he would dictate how this meeting would go or how long it would take? Bastard!_

_"Well, that's all I know. I surmised that she will be locked up once the FBI gets the information they want from her and it depends on what she has to offer whether it's execution or life in prison, which really frightens her. _

_"Good!" I snarled my contempt. "Let the bitch stay frightened until the day she gets her reward rotting in hell and as far as I'm concerned you can rot along with her!" _

_Turning to leave abruptly, I'd already had enough of him. I use to be desperate to reach some kind of closure and I had thought the only way to do that was to get answers from this man. But his answers weren't going to change any part of my life. _

_He had been nothing but a bully and a tyrant to me and a cruel, selfish, hateful father who had placed all his blame and his inadequacies on a poor defenseless child because of his obsession with a woman who hated his guts, and who had just happened to be my mother._

_I started up the steps purposely, headed for the door and out. Fornell had disappeared, probably to call Gibbs who was probably scrounging around in the file cabinet for the notice of termination of employment he would hand me when I got back, along with the head slap from an elephants trunk, and his 'don't expect a recommendation from me, loser!' parting words._

_"Steve told me about your grandmother's will being stalled in court. Something else I'm afraid I didn't know about." Well, that was cause to pause and I turned around back down the stairs to confront him._

_"Really?! You knew nothing about the bitch's hounding and tormenting of me for years? You broke my damn arm because of something she did and you knew nothing about that? _

_"My grandmother ran and hid from that woman's persecution and harassment when she was too old to be running, not because she was afraid of that bitch, but because she knew she wouldn't get any help from you when the bitch got her locked up in an insane asylum, so instead she ends up dying alone on the filthy carpet of some ratty hotel room and you knew nothing about that?"_

_I have to say he didn't flinch though his ruddy complexion grayed considerably and the icy rocks in his glass tinkled once. I hoped childishly he'd have a stroke or massive heart attack while I watched him suffer in happy glee._

_"No, nothing." He turned to place the glass on the mantle. "But there's nothing I can do about that now." And he shrugged as though none of it mattered._

_I saw red. "You Bastard..." _

_In the few steps it took to stride across the room, I had grabbed a hand full of his expensive alpaca wool sweater in my one hand and raised my fist to pound into his hated face with the other. _

_But it was easier than I thought it would be to come to my senses quick enough. I'm getting ready to beat up on an old man, now how does that make me any different from him? I could hear Gibbs, 'that's not you, DiNozzo'. No, that's not me. _

_I shoved him away from me as someone beneath contempt and backed up ready to make my exit again. I was starting to feel like a drama queen who didn't know when to leave the stage. He had other ideas though as he started to speak again._

_"It may seem to you as though I don't care about the things that happened to you and your grandmother in the past. But you and I both know that whether I care now or not is irrelevant, meaningless, because at that time, when it was happening, I __**didn't**__ care. I will live with that for the rest of my life. _

_"I could beg for your forgiveness but truthfully, if I were you, I'd spit on any words of regret or penitence coming from me. So, that being said. I can only attempt to try and help fix things now whether you want me to or not._

_"To the best of my ability, I promise you that Angela won't bother you again. I will make sure of that if it's the last thing I do on this earth. I've moved out of the mansion and if you'll allow it, there are some personal things there that I would like to have._

_"My mother's estate has been released from probate court and all her assets are yours as she wished. My brother Fred had some issues. I guess Angela promised him certain things but I've straightened him and the situation out. He won't be bothering you again, either."_

_I thought he was finished with his list of 'to do' things to get off his chest but he spoke again after a short pause and even sounded a little hesitant._

_"...Is there anything, any questions you may have for me that I could try to answer?"_

_Okay, I had a question. "Yeah, I have a question, dammit! Where's all the hate and venom you spewed on me whenever you laid eyes on me and the raised fists when I was within ten feet of you? _

_"Those kinds of emotions don't just disappear, a lifetime of it then poof it's gone? Where'd it go? Now you're old, you make peace with your maker and part of the ten step program is to try and fix your prior mistakes?"_

_Was that me yelling? God, my emotions were all over the place because, why couldn't he have loved me just a little bit? Yeah, that was my question. Good thing I had sense enough not to say __**that**__ out loud with the place bugged like I knew it had to be. But I finally saw something on his face that wasn't just a resigned shrug of his shoulders. Regret._

_"Anthony, I can't answer that question. There are no excuses I can make. And I can't take back anything I've done in the past. I'm like a man on death row and the final hour has come. I may regret the actions I did to put me there but the inevitability is I still have to pay for my deeds with my life or in my case, my regrets for the rest of my life."_

_Philosophy, why am I not surprised? I sighed in defeat. I wasn't getting any fighting words from this man. He wasn't going to fight me, try to excuse his actions or give me any reason to hate him more than I already did. Good for him, lets him off the hook for his years of mistreatment and leaves his conscience clear, or so it seemed to me. _

_"If I had asked for your forgiveness, would you have granted me that, Anthony?" He posed the question to my retreating back._

_Loud hand clapping, and even a long low whistle followed by "Bravo, bravo, bravo! I love it. Anthony, you have outdone yourself." Interrupted any answer I might have made._

_The bitch had made her presence known._

_Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis_

_Angela the bitch must have been lurking on her bed with a half dozen trendy magazines waiting for just the right time to pounce, rip and slash. I was well and truly surprised by her dramatic entrance into the room because for a time, I had forgotten she even existed. Let's see if it was as easy to rile her up as it used to be._

_"Well, well, if it isn't Angela the nasty bitch. I thought I was going to have the pleasure of not seeing your ugly hag of a face this time around but one can only hope. So, how ya been, bitch? Your husband here says you're headed for the gas chamber. Can't be soon enough for..."_

_Angela didn't have as much control over her emotions as she used to and control was virtually non-existent whenever she had to deal with me, who it seemed she could never get to suffer long or hard enough._

_"You son of a bitch! You rotten no good son of a..." The banshee yell before she came at me with her talons unsheathed was expected so I didn't step out of the way of her mad dash on five inch high stilettos determined to excise my cornea's. _

_One swing of my balled up fist would send the witch flying sans her broom and a kick to her shriveled up chest would probably cave it in to her backbone. Ah, fantasies get behind me. _

_She came swinging and caught me one on the leg with her foot. Her hand almost made contact with my face but before I could act on my fantasies, the formerly useless husband showed an ounce of backbone and intercepted the hand and dragged the witch off me kicking and screaming filthy words that I don't think Senior had ever heard before coming from her mouth._

_"Angela! My god, Angela!" His shock was real. Could it possibly be true? Could he have no idea the extent of this woman's vicious evilness? No idea who he left his children with while he was in la la boozerland?_

_She was on the couch now with her husband practically sitting in her lap to keep her there. His face was a picture of disturbed, surprised disbelief. I went and stood by the sofa staring at what was once a beautiful woman. She had aged while on the run and being shot at and her champion Anton locked up and the threat of prison her only future. Maybe I could get something out of her the FBI could use._

_"You know, bitch. I've still got my kidney's but you'll be minus all your internal organs once the State fries them up like French fries in the electric cooker chair and your poor sap Anton won't be around to shed a stinking sloppy tear over your demise cause he's locked up and doped up to his genius ass in drugs." _

_I watched as she metamorphosed from banshee to southern belle at the cotillion, confusing to Senior, familiar to me. She banked her madness and her anger deep within and showed the face her husband had only ever seen._

_"You may get off of me now, Anthony, dear. I'm alright. You know what kind of boy Anthony was, always causing trouble and provoking me and he hasn't changed, but I'm fine now. Let's sit and talk, like a family. It's long overdue, don't you think?" _

_She'd truly lost what mind she had left if she thought..._

_Even Senior was amazed at her flight of her crazy fancy. "Angela, under the circumstances it would be more than ridiculous for you to presume that Anthony here would want to 'sit and talk' to you of all people. You're under arrest for trying to have him killed. The only reason you're not behind bars is because you may or may not have information to sell."_

_She turned slowly to stare at him and grinned mischievously. "Anthony, really don't be silly. I've thrown him down the stairs more than once and nothing's ever happened to him except for a broken leg and a couple of ribs. You never cared then. Don't you think it's a little late to start now?"_

_"What...what did you say?" Her husband's voice trembled as he pushed himself as far away from her on the sofa as he could._

_"Oh, Anthony, you're such a fool. Don't pretend you didn't want him dead as much as I did. And really, if it wasn't for Janes and the rest of that interfering staff, I'd have killed him myself many times over. Surely you don't think a four year old ends up at the bottom of the basement stairs and almost freezes to death without help? _

_"Then there was that one time I choked him until he was unconscious then wrapped the drapery cord from his slutty mother's room, where he was always trying to hide, around his neck so it would look like he accidentally hung himself. That was fun." And she laughed delightedly. _

_Senior stood hurriedly and rushed to the bar to the sound of her obscene laughter, where he poured a good quantity of whiskey into a glass and slugged it down in one gulp. I, for one of the few times in my life, could not think of a single comeback to that doozy of a revelation. _

_"Fix me a drink, would you Anthony dear, anything on the rocks." She turned to look over her shoulder at her husband, who made no effort to fix her drink as he leaned against the bar and stared off into space._

_"That's right, darling. The bar is your friend. You know I liked you much better with a bottle in your hand and a glass with ice in the other. I liked to hear the sound the ice against the glass made when you walked, always knew where you were and when you were coming in case I had a friend visiting." _

_She sat back on the sofa in her usual casually relaxed way and reached for a small bottle of hand lotion that had fallen in between the cushions, uncapped it and applied a small drop to the back of each hand. Still smiling, she rubbed the lotion in and admired the results. _

_"I still have beautiful hands don't you think, no red spots or wrinkles like some of my friends. Speaking of hands and alcohol, Anthony, that reminds me of the time little Anthony here got his grubby little hands on a bottle of your favorite cognac and drank some of it and got sick and how angry you were that your precious liquor was wasted remember that?" She giggled at the memory. _

_"Except he didn't get into it. I went into his room one night before that damn Janes put a guard on his door and woke him up and shoved the bottle down his throat. I forced a lot of it down him too but he kept throwing it up and choking and gagging. Disgusting! You were always so disgusting, nothing like my Antoney and Anton. _

_"If it weren't for that live-in maid who slept in the room above him coming down because she heard him choking, he'd have followed in your footsteps, Anthony, and drank himself to death. Ha, ha, haaaaa."_

_Okey dokey._

_Senior by the bar fought his battle to drink until comatose and won. With one swipe of his hand, the glasses and liquor bottles went flying. The bar mirror and the glass that struck it so forcefully shattered on impact sending small pieces of glass onto the counter and floor. _

_The bitch stopped her raucous laughter at that but she watched Senior in tolerate amusement and affection._

_"Anthony, my love? Why the tantrum? I was only doing what you were too weak and cowardly to take care of yourself, you know that."_

_"I never wanted him dead, Angela."_

_"You may think that now, dear, but you wished he had never been born enough times when he was a child that I just wanted to grant your wish. Now come on. All of that's in the past and..."_

_"It's not in the past, is it Angela? You're still trying to kill him. Why?" _

_"Why, for you dear and Gregor. You know that."_

_Senior rubbed at his face and smeared blood on his chin from a cut on his hand made by the flying glass and didn't bother to wipe it off if he even knew it was there._

_I hadn't moved from the spot, my feet were encased in hardened lava. I was remembering the saying, be careful what you wish for. All I'd wanted was an explanation whether other's thought I was entitled to one or not. _

_But I got more than that, and memories I had been able to suppress because of the intervention and love from total strangers, bubbled up as though the lava had turned molten._

_She __**had**__ tried to kill me numerous times. The bathtub assault when one of her own kids came in and saved me from certain death. It was Steve in his bath towel. The bitch had allowed a sleep over with my brothers as a birthday present. An indoor camping adventure with tent and hotdogs and marshmallows. _

_I had begged Janes to let me go, a chance to play with my brother's, the only other children in the house. But Janes was leery and cautious. Made me promise the first time I didn't feel comfortable or didn't like something she did than I should just get up and run or scream out loud, someone would hear me. At first everything was okay but then for some reason, I stopped wanting to be there. I remember she said baths first and pj's and then the fun would start. _

_The boy's bathroom didn't have a lock. I was in the tub and she came in. Without preamble she shoved my head under water and held it there. I was slippery with soap bubbles and strong for my age and had just learned how to swim under water so I wriggled free to gasp at air above me. I was under again and again. Then, there was someone in the tub with me holding me up while still being pushed down from above. There was childish screaming, the water regurgitating and angry. Suddenly I was free. My gasping brother, younger, smaller was holding me up. There was still water but flowing down the drain now, less and less. _

_Steve, desperate to get out of the tub, to get me out, himself whimpering now and coughing up water crawled out and pulled my arm but he couldn't get me out and I couldn't move. When someone found us hours later, we were shivering, traumatized, and in shock and blue lipped from cold. I was still in the bathtub on my back and Steve was sitting on the cold tile floor still grasping my arm. I had forgotten that._

_When I came back from my memory, Angela had risen from the sofa and walked to the bar where she playfully pushed her husband aside to pour her own drink. She placed her hand on his arm intimately a smile playing on her pink tinted lips._

_"Once I'm free of this distasteful business, Anthony, let's take a long extended trip together possibly the Orient, so exotic. Or an around the world cruise on that new luxury liner, how does that sound?"_

_Senior looked floored at her question and it must have finally dawned on him that he wasn't dealing with anything sane. He jerked his arm free from under her hand and stepped back. _

_"You're going to jail, Angela. The only reason I'm here now putting you up in this suite is because the FBI thought I might have some influence in getting you to open your mouth. I'm tired, Angela, tired and fed up with it all, and sick of you. I'm leaving. They can lock you back up and throw away the key..."_

_Suddenly and all too predictably she did her chameleon and started to shriek. I had a hard time deciding if I should run for safety or stay put for the theatrics._

_"You think you can dismiss me just like that, Anthony? You think you're so smart. Go ahead! Go back to that whore bitch in your filthy bed. You think this is over, you lousy bastard? You think you've won anything here? I'm not going to be locked up or executed. For what, for trying to rid the world of that cave dwelling son of yours, for doing something you were too cowardly to do?"_

_Senior made the mistake of turning his back and walking away and had a wildcat on his back for his inattention. She attacked him from behind striking him on the head with her full glass spraying booze and ice, and then was up in his face with her hands slapping and nails gouging deeper than age lines would ever go._

_I was rooted to the spot dumb and mute with only my eyes moving like watching an Academy Award winning movie or a horror flick, or a kid hiding in the closet watching his parents duke it out. Senior spun around and grabbed both her hands with his and forcibly, but with incredible restraint pulled them down from his face and held them. _

_"Enough, Angela! Anthony, call your friends have them come and take her away. It's over." He shook her. "Over!"_

_"You think it's over just because you say it's over? I had to put up with your sniveling and weak crying for years whining and drunk over that trash mother of his even in our marriage bed. Louisa! Louisa!" Her lip curled as she mimicked, and sneered what must have been craw stuck in her gullet for years._

_"Well, it's not over. I've got information. Bombs on trains in major cities all to go off at once. It's already set, and I know the date and time. You tell that bastard kid of yours to call his friend's at the FBI or the CIA or whatever ragtag job he has with the rejects and losers that I want five million dollars, my passport and a one way ticket to Switzerland. _

_"You tell them that now, get them in here, because they don't have much time to lose. Then we'll see when it's over."_

_Finally, the fog lifted and I was able to unstick my feet when I heard the door quietly open. Not a room full of suits with guns drawn this time, just the Boss, and Fornell looking solemn and determined. Gibbs put a hand on my back and gave it a rub as he passed by and he didn't wave termination papers in my face, but the rub on the back terminated in a gentler than usual head slap. _

_Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis _


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thank you good readers, we are almost to the end of this story.

Some bad language ahead.

Disclaimer still in effect.

Beta: Mike91848 Still excellent.

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter Twenty Three

Angela DiNozzo produced names, places and times. The FBI used their considerable forces including covert opts teams to track down the terrorists and apprehended them. The bombs discovered were either destroyed or removed. Many, many lives were saved and the Government had no choice but to grant her wishes with gratitude and thanks, but don't call us we'll call you as they handed her her passport and a one-way ticket to her land of choice.

The five million dollars was chump change as far as she was concerned enough for tips and gratuities to maids and porters. The real money, the accounts in Switzerland and two other places was well hidden under the name of her deceased baby daughter, Flower, that she had read meant Anthos or Anthony in Greek.

She was granted a two hour treasure hunt at the mansion where she could get her personal items then she would be transported by an agent to her one way flight off American soil as though she could pollute it any worse than it already was.

Or so everyone hoped. But Angela was a demented soul. She still thought of her husband Anthony as her Anthony. Her poor Anthony, her one true love who had never loved her back. In her mind's eye, he was so disillusioned and unhappy with her right now, but they would be together again soon, as it was meant to be. She would fix it, she just had to talk to him without any outside influence and he would be hers again. Otherwise, she would hound him like she had hounded that bastard first son of his.

And she had enough money to continue to harass and gradually and insidiously undermine the life of the abomination produced from his coupling with the whore Louisa. Anthony DiNozzo, Jr., her archenemy. He was the enemy of her family, her perfect family that might have been except for being intruded upon by the mongrel first born of her husband and his bitch.

Her perfect Antoney, until he was corrupted when he was ten years old and blaming her for the debacle with the clothes. He did not understand that what she had done was necessary and had finally resulted in the removal of the enemy from their midst.

Her perfect Anton locked away now in secret. She was not allowed to see him and no one would tell her where he was otherwise she would have arranged to take him with her in her exile.

All of this was the fault of Anthony, Jr and her hate for him was alive and even stronger than it had been all his life. She'd strike again, hit harder than before and get her revenge. She had enough money to send a hundred assassins after him or a thousand strike teams to destroy him and everyone close to him. It wasn't over, not by a long shot. It was far from over.

When she was dropped off at the mansion as arranged, she ordered the two idiot agents to wait outside for her and they appeared more than happy to do so. One of them had snidely remarked that if she tried to sneak away, they would have to shoot her in her high society ass and they had both laughed mockingly as they walked back to the car.

Idiots! She could leave the premises and they would never know but that wasn't in her plans right now. She reminisced as she walked through the rooms. The rooms she had shared with her husband the short time they were really together just the two of them without the ethereal presence of Louisa, who floated around the mansion pervading the very air in her pitiable martyrdom and pathos.

Louisa's years of pain and suffering, sorrow and distress and her palpable sense of loss for her absent lover invaded their home long after she had fled in the night leaving her devil spawn behind. The restless prevailing atmosphere of lost love continued to torment her husband until he could see or feel nothing else, nothing for her, leaving her bitter and her life empty of meaning.

But she had changed all of that. Still living together as a couple, she had forged a life for herself separate from her husband's and he never knew what his neglect of her had produced. Now she had the money and the freedom from a life in jail to do whatever she wanted. Her life would be good once she got Anthony back.

She went to the closet where she had installed a hidden safe behind a less hidden safe. And sure enough the less hidden safe had been found and thoroughly searched and the one bank account with a million dollar balance had been found and confiscated, along with the deed to a swanky loft apartment in DC and the ownership papers to an award winning thoroughbred horse.

And just as she had planned, those monkeys were too stupid and distracted by what they had found to look further. Because behind the obvious safe, the real safe with all her little black books, her offshore bank account numbers, her negotiable bonds, her millions of dollars jewelry collection consisting of three pieces, and her two passports in different names were well and truly hidden just waiting for her hot little hands.

Angela packed everything neatly in the hidden compartments in the suitcases she had brought with her. Her first class flight allowed her luggage to stay with her so she could keep her eye on them. She wore her jewelry, a ring and earrings, and put the little black books in her purse along with the negotiable bonds and the five thousand dollars in cash.

It was time. She wouldn't be back here again, it belonged to the usurper Anthony, Jr now and she was proud she had kept it out of his hands for as long as she had. The familiar bitter taste of hate whenever she thought of him was ever present, and it would remain as long as he was alive. Soon though, her revenge would be complete.

She used the hand luggage trolley to transport her luggage to the head of the stairs and thought about getting those incompetent goons waiting for her outside to do the heavy lugging, but no, she wouldn't deign to ask for their help. There were only three pieces, she'd take them down a piece at a time. There was no rush. Besides, there were a few things in Anthony's office she still needed to get.

As she started down the stairs with one bag and her purse, she was surprised by a noise behind her. She turned quickly as she had not realized there was anyone else in the house with her. There stood her arch nemesis staring down at her his face as haughtily disdainful as it had ever been. Janes!

_"What are you doing here, old man? Sneaking around spying on me again, you stinking bastard? Why don't you do everyone a favor and just crawl away and die."_

Janes had his own condemning words to speak. _"You are evil incarnate. You've tried to curse this house and everyone in it but the only one cursed is you and you will be until your presence is no longer seen or felt on this earth. When I die I will be a happy man because you are no longer able to hurt my Anthony, he is free of you and your malevolence."_

The man standing above her seemed larger than life in his telling observations and almost judgmental pronouncements. She felt a moment of unease as a shiver ran down her back, but who was he to exact judgement on her?

_"You blathering old fool. Go to hell and take your beloved Anthony with you. You're an idiot if you think he's seen the last of me. And I'll be far enough away from you that you won't be able to do anything about it even if you weren't just a feeble old man who needs to be put down like some mangy dog."_

_"What do you mean? You don't intend to leave Tony alone?"_

She couldn't help but mock the senile old imbecile standing at the top of the stairs bent over and arthritic using the favored nickname the staff had christened Anthony with.

_"Tony, Tony, Tony!" _She spat his name with loathing and disgust. _"He doesn't know what's in store for him. When I'm done with him he'll wish he was dead ten times over. You think I'm helpless stuck off in some back alley country somewhere? You're a fool then because I've got the money." _She held up her purse. _"And I have the means to do whatever the hell I want. And I want your Tony to suffer a long time. _

_"Now it's been not so pleasant reminiscing with you but no doubt you have a nap to take or something and I have better places to be so I need to get going."_

She dismissed him with a flip of her head and turned to continue down the stairs wishing she had thought to change out of her trademark five thousand dollar stiletto heels into something more stable. Still, she should be able to manage the suitcase and her purse, no need to hold onto the rail, she wasn't old like that decrepit gnome Janes.

She heard footsteps behind her and a hand on her elbow and thought, now what?

_"Surely, you don't intend to give me a hand, Janes? Finally come to your senses and realized what you've been so enamored with all these years is nothing but..."_

The hand on her arm tightened painfully and proved unbelievably strong when she tried to pull away.

_"What are you doing? Let go of me, Janes, now!"_

_"I realize now that you have no intentions of leaving my boy alone and there's nothing I will be able to do about that because you're right I am not a young man any longer so I must take care of this now. My last duty to my boy, you might say, my last act for my beloved Caroline."_

_"What? What the hell are you doing? Stop it, stop!" _

She screamed as he let go of her arm and gave her a heavy push which would have started her down the long flight of stairs if she hadn't dropped her suitcase and managed to grab onto his sweater, teetering on her high heels and desperately trying to hold onto her balance.

He caught her wrist in his strong hand and pulled it away from him. She balanced between life and death as he held her wrist and her future in his hand as they stared at one another. His long hatred of her manifested clearly in his eyes and she knew there would be no mercy given. Janes finally saw fear in her eyes as she began to beg and plead. _"Please don't, please, I'll leave him alone, I swear, please..."_

He let go with a mighty shove, totally unaffected by her oaths and promises, too late, too late.

She screamed as her back hit the stairs with a loud crack then she was quiet as she tumbled violently, head over heels down the rest of the stairs where she finally came to rest in an awkward unnatural position with her head resting against the hard stone part of the banister.

Her suitcase had tumbled with her and had broken open and there was lingerie spread around along with her important means to a new life, paper's and passports. Her purse had also made the trip with her and hundred dollar bills had spilled out to fan around her.

Janes left the other two suitcases where they were and slowly made his way down to the body. Surprisingly, her eyes were open and cognizant but there was no sign of pain as obviously her back was broken. She tried to speak but all that came out was a whispered, _"Help me please help me." _Before all light went out of her eyes and he knew she was dead.

Janes thought good riddance to something evil and malevolent from an action that was long overdue. And even though he would have to answer to his Maker for what he had done, his boy was safe and his beloved had been avenged. He slipped out of the house to the back and got in his car and drove slowly away.

Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis

_"Father, Tony doesn't have a problem with you getting your things, alright? But I didn't know that mother would be here today. Do you want to leave?"_

_"I want to get this over and done with. I didn't know...that's no excuse. I need to stop saying that. Did you know...when you were growing up...did you see the things going on...the things your mother did, was doing to Tony?" _They were still sitting in the car. Steve sighed, frustrated that his father couldn't let some things go. What was the use? He couldn't fix the past.

_"Steve? I asked you a question. Did you know what she was doing to your brother when...?"_

_"Father! Don't! _Steve banged his hand on the steering wheel._ "It was your job to look after this family, your job to take care of us. Not mi..."_

Senior quickly placed his hand over Steve's. _"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry, Steve. You're right, it was my job and, come on let's get this over with." _He got out of the car and waited for Steve and placed his hand on his back as they walked to the front door.

_"I just need some things from my office, some books."_ He laughed at the irony. A room full of books and just recently he had started to enjoy reading again. He remembered coming into the room once looking for something in his inebriated state. A boy hiding from his wrath behind a high back chair came to mind, silent and watchful with a book in his hand, sneaking from object of furniture to object of furniture bent low and stealthy until he reached the library door and slipping out to disappear to wherever he disappeared to.

God help him, the memories were awful. But he put the painful memory of a boy so afraid of him away and continued down the long foyer towards the library door, his and Steve's footsteps echoing loud in the empty long hallway. Someone had left an untidy bundle of clothes at the foot of the grand staircase, and papers and was that money scattered around the bundle, an open suitcase and a woman's purse...?

Steve recognized the body first, head face up on the first step, arms and legs splayed out awkwardly above her on the staircase. When he got closer he realized it was his mother's lifeless body, dimmed unblinking eyes staring up at the crystal chandelier, back and neck unnaturally positioned. One gold shoe with a high spiky heel was halfway down the stairs. The other shoe was still on her foot and pointed up the staircase.

_"My God, Father, it's Mother." _Steve bent down to make sure and there was no pulse, no breath of life. _"She's dead."_

They stood side by side and watched vigil over the body but not a tear was shed. Her death was a release and a relief for Senior. For Steve, there was some small grief for a mother once loved, and a greater feeling of vindication for all the sick heartache she had caused in her lifetime. He removed a piece of blue wooly material from her clutched hand that he recognized came from Janes favorite old blue sweater before calling the agents outside to report the accidental death of his mother.

He would tell Tony, but no one else would ever know that the butler did it.

Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis

After Gibbs and Fornell had entered the hotel suite and a ranting Angela began spilling her guts, Tony had gone downstairs and sat at a barstool in the elegant hotel bar nursing one whiskey and soda for over an hour while he waited for Gibbs. Painful memories filtering through his mind kept him sitting pensively sometimes staring at himself in the mirror.

What a roller coaster ride that had been. He wasn't knowing how or what to feel. Did that even make any sense? Wasn't knowing? Because he wasn't knowing. Good, bad, indifferent? Finally, tired of over thinking, he let his mind flitter to something else, pleasing and safe.

When Gibbs eventually showed up and drove him back to the navy yard for his car, he knew what he wanted to do. He took a week off and he and Margret drove to the coast and spent their time at a quaint bed and breakfast being pampered and pampering each other.

He had received a text message from McGee along the lines of r u ok and he had texted back, am better than ok. Ziva's text messages were less concerned and more condemning you could at least call, Tony, sort of missives which he completely ignored.

He and Margret were walking on the beach after dinner one night when Steve called to notify him of Angela's fall from tyranny to her death at the mansion. All he could say was, thanks for letting me know. He and Steve understood each other and always had when allowed the freedom to do so. No phony condolences were given or would be accepted.

Tony was not a blood thirsty man but his blood ran hot at the good news. If anyone deserved to die a lonely violent death, it was Angela the bitch DiNozzo.

Incongruously, when Fornell had arrived at the scene and had personally gone through Angela's things there on the stairs, it was determined that her mischief and mayhem was hardly over from the papers and passports found with her body. There was close to thirty million dollars in negotiable bonds and offshore accounts.

He also found an old insurance policy on Anthony DiNozzo, Junior, taken out when he was three years old with Angela as the beneficiary. The policy was for ten thousand dollars, a paltry sum for her.

Fornell didn't think it was a coincidence that this policy was found with her important papers and he didn't need a shrink to tell him that the amount of money she would collect from Tony DiNozzo's death meant nothing to her. Her need was to see him dead, and like a serial killer, that policy would be her trophy to pull out, look at and gloat over, especially if she had anything to do with his death.

Fornell disposed of that piece of evidence without a guilty conscience. He could spare DiNozzo that at least. Fornell knew Gibbs loved the guy like a son and he was kind of fond of the goofball himself. Some things were just better not knowing.

Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncs

Director Vance called Gibbs and DiNozzo to his office a few days after DiNozzo got back from his vacation.

_"What do you think is going on now, McGee?" _Ziva asked impatiently.

_"Don't know, Ziva." _Tim went back to his computer.

Ziva watched the two go up the stairs and disappear into Vance's office. She was getting tired of being left out of the loop. She was as good or better an agent than Tony yet she was not being signaled out for special assignments or undercover opts. Why?

Plus she had a leg bone to pick with him. She had expected Tony to return from wherever he had wondered off to after agreeing to have dinner with her and then inviting everyone around to join them, even offering to pay for their dinner. She had hurried after him to the men's room but the sneaky lizard had tricked her and gone down the stairs and left the building. Then shortly after, Gibbs had disappeared also.

Tony had never shown up for the promised dinner and McGee had issued a rain-check in his behalf stating he was working a case with Gibbs and couldn't make it. She had also asked McGee then what case Gibbs and DiNozzo were working and more important, why weren't she and McGee there? Again McGee had said he didn't know. She was starting to think he knew more than he was telling her.

But what was really eating at her crop, creep, craw, whatever, was the week long unexpected vacation he had taken with Margret. She had dug and snooped and finally found out where they had gone. A bed and breakfast no less. So tame and unimaginative, certainly unpalatable to her taste. Something a soft, safe, wimpy woman with no hard parts would love, but not Tony, that just wasn't him.

She had texted him more than she probably should have, her texts' getting more irate and mocking about Margret not letting him off his leash. That was wrong and might have revealed too much of her frayed nerves and disappointment that she was not getting through to him or rather, he was being so dammed stubborn in coming around.

Ziva decided she needed to refocus. Nothing that she was doing was working. She had lost her way and her Mossad training in seduction was falling by the wayside. Time to try something new, innovative, effective.

Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis

Upstairs Director Vance explained about the special operation to Gibbs and DiNozzo.

_"It's not undercover, DiNozzo. You and two other agents are doing surveillance twenty-four seven for about four days. We just want to know who this guy see's, who comes to the hotel room, who he goes to see. Pick a team. The perp is checking in tomorrow. You'll be in the room next door. We've already got it bugged. Any questions?"_

_"None, sir."_

_"Gibbs, you going to be able to sit this one out since the perp knows you by sight."_

_"No choice, Vance. He'd recognize me just like I recognize him. We did not part as friends."_

_"Okay, you're assigned cold cases for now. Oh and Agent DiNozzo, if there's any family business you need to take care of...well just let me know if you need some time off."_

_"Will do, but none needed, thanks, Director."_

_"Good. Gibbs could you stay for a minute?"_

After Tony left, Vance filled freshly brewed coffee in a cup for Gibbs and himself. Gibbs drank the last sips of his cold coffee and threw the cup away before accepting the fresh brew in gratitude.

_"How's DiNozzo really doing, Gibbs? This assignment should be easy enough, help him get back on his feet?"_

_"He's okay, Leon. He's handling things like he always does."_

_"I'm not saying he's not, Gibbs, but after hearing part of that tape of what that...I can't even think of a word bad enough for her. But after hearing part of the tape of her gloating over her psychotic child genocide attempts, I mean, hanging, drowning, pushing him down the stairs, who wouldn't be affected by that horror..." _As a man with children of his own Vance was appalled that a father could stand by and witness something like that perpetrated against his own child, he just could not fathom the concept...

Meanwhile,Ziva and McGee both watched as Tony came down the stairs and returned to his desk. _"Pack up McGee, we'll be rooming together for four days, and do you know who's got Dorneget on their team this week? I need to pull him for a special assignment."_

_"I think he's on Balboa's team, why, what's the assignment...?" _McGee started to close down his computer.

_"Tony, do I have time to run to my apartment? I do not have enough clothes with me for a four day assignment if we will not be allowed to..."_

Tony looked up from his quick perusal of the reports he needed to sign off on before being gone for four days. _"Not you, Ziva. You get the privilege of babysitting Gibbs..."_

Thinking twice about what he had just said, Tony looked around apprehensively, not noticing the slow burn on Ziva's face.

_"Phew, thought he was behind me for a minute." _Tony smirkingly kidded. _"Anyhow, Ziva..." _

Just then Ned Dorneget bounded around the corner all gangly tallness and enthusiasm. He had a crush on Tony and was happy to be working with him again.

_"Thanks, Tony. Balboa said you..."_

_"I would like an explanation, Tony. Why am I being excluded from this mission?" _Ziva's voice wasn't loud but it carried to the three male agents standing around well enough.

Tony actually did a double-take wondering who she was talking to.

_"What...Are you speaking to me, Ziva?"_

_"Is there anyone else here named Tony, Agent DiNozzo?" _If looks could fry, he'd be shish kabob with a lily in his folded hands by now.

_"Well, now that you put it that way, I guess you are talking to me, Special Agent David and I don't know that I like your tone." _Tony was trying for lightness, not wanting to challenge her or force her to up the pending confrontation.

_"And I do not appreciate your attempt to segregate me from the team that I have earned a place on..."_

Tony interrupted, finally getting serious himself and a little perturbed. _"Ziva, I don't know what you're talking about okay? But if you refuse to take any orders from me, Gibbs will be down shortly to confirm your assignment. Now, if it's alright with you..."_

_"It is __**not**__ alright with me! Since you refuse to answer my question, I can only assume that you feel threatened by me. Perhaps you are concerned that I might show you up, is that the expression, Tony?" _She ended up smirking as though the whole thing was a joke, their normal bantering back and forth.

Tony's face darkened but he refused to rise to her baiting. He really had had enough of women pushing his buttons. The bitch was dead and finally out of his life. His talk with Abby had been postponed but he was going to lay down his law to her and she could take it or leave it, up to her. Now Ziva getting in his face again?

_"__**You**__? Show __**me**__ up? Naw, Not A Chance. Don't make me laugh, Ziva." _

He answered in the same tone she had used. His sarcastic put down, not even trying to mitigate his words, conveyed his utter conviction that she was in fact not better than him or even on an equal footing with him. How dare he?

Dornegets uncomfortable snicker and McGee's unblinking stare disconcerted her enough so that she was able to reign in her ready to explode temper. Plus Gibbs had just started down the stairs from Vance's office.

_"You still here, DiNozzo?"_

_"Yep, just getting some things straightened out, Boss. Agent Probette here needs you to tell her her duties while we're gone. Come on, McGee, Dorneget, times a-wasting." _The three men left almost jauntily ready for a new excitement.

Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis

Gibbs noticed Ziva's stormy expression after the other's left.

_"Problem's Ziva?" _Ziva sat trying to decide, complain or not.

_"Yes, Gibbs. What is going on? Am I a member of this team or not?"_

She got up and walked to his desk. _"What do you mean, Ziva?"_

_"I have noticed lately that when something is...going down, yes? When something is going down, especially if Tony is involved I am not chosen to participate. Is there a reason for the exclusion?"_

Gibbs came from around his desk and sat on a corner facing her.

_"Can you give me a for instance, Ziva?"_

_"Of course. Well, the Adams case when Tony took McGee and Dorneget of all people to oversee the return of that serial rapist of female midshipmen. Surely, I would have been a better choice over Dorneget, Gibbs?"_

Gibbs sighed as though puzzled as to why she couldn't see the obvious.

_"Ziva, the man hated women. The dirtbag would never have spilled his guts with you there except to insult you and profane women in general. Why's that so hard to understand?"_

_"I understand that Gibbs, now, but at the time, it just seemed that whenever Tony is assigned a case, I seem to be excluded. Perhaps you think I am overreacting, but I know I am not. My performance as a field agent has not been wanting or you would have told me and I believe I am on par with DiNozzo's skills. My credentials are exemplary plus I have had my combat training in Mossad compared to Tony's street fighting techniques. And yet, I am relegated to, as Tony so mockingly put it, 'babysit Gibbs. You can surely see my concern Gibbs?"_

Gibbs pulled up a chair from the empty desk. _"Sit, Ziva." _He went back behind his desk and also sat facing her.

_"Recently, it was brought to my attention about an incident that happened at the site of that case we worked, a meth chemical explosion of a navy..."_

_"I knew it! I knew he could not keep his mouth shut!" _Ziva jumped up ready to stomp away in anger.

_"Ziva, sit down!" _Gibbs watched as she reluctantly regained her seat and he continued the conversation being as frank as he could with her. There were some things she was going to just have to accept.

_"Neither Tony nor McGee told me anything. As a matter of fact, I had to hear it third hand. It seems a neighbor called to complain and they put her through to Internal Affairs for some reason. They kicked it up to Vance who threw the ball to me. And let me tell you that Vance was all for writing you up and putting a disciplinary report in your permanent record."_

Ziva sat stunned and saw her uncertain future flash before her eyes. Back to Israel working for her father again, Mossad?

Gibbs continued, _"I called the neighbor. She was upset and dammed angry because she knows the family and had babysat the younger one who even called her grandma. The Sergeant had called her to find out if the authorities had left so he could look for his kid's toy._

_"She said she was watching him out of her window and that the one agent was very kind and let him search but that another agent who looked like a woman tried to make him leave. She said that Tony talked to you but you ignored him and that he had to physically restrain you to keep you away from the man. One of the kids was so upset with you for harassing the only parent he had left that he threw a rock and you would have been hit on the head if Tony hadn't stepped in the way._

_"Now, does any of this sound familiar, Ziva? Does that put your skills on a par with Tony's or does that make you look like the newest of the new probies? The neighbor said that in spite of this you still continued to try and get your own way by hand cuffing the man anyway in front of his boy's, but that Tony made you take the cuffs off._

_"Is any of this true, Ziva?" _

Ziva felt as though she was in one of the rooms being interrogated by Gibbs.

_"Are you interrogating me, Gibbs?" _She asked angry eyes sparking.

_"If that's what you want to call it then, yeah, I am. Is..any.. of.. this.. true?"_

Not liking where this was going, Ziva was tempted to not answer but forced herself to try and make him see her position or at least justify her actions.

_"I thought he could have been the meth cooker we were looking for. And I did not know his boys were standing there."_

_"Now do you see wherein the problem lie's, Ziva? You knew nothing about the situation and yet you barreled ahead assuming that Tony was standing there because, what? He was confused and uncertain what to do? Come on, Ziva, you should have known better than that. I'm still trying to figure that one out, why __**would**__ you do that?"_

He waited for an answer that was not forthcoming.

_"Okay, Ziva. Let me just say that Tony knew what he was doing from skills he had honed over the years, empathy being one of them. Letting the man do what he could for his family was not hurting anyone. Where were your observational skills you just bragged about that you couldn't see that?"_

This was not looking good for her. In the back of her mind, she knew what she had done would come back to ghost her. But at the time she really wasn't thinking about catching the meth cooker as much as one upping Tony. She had been wrong, she realized that even while she continued to try and save face. And now Gibbs was throwing everything she had just boasted about her skills being on a par with Tony's back in her face and he wasn't finished.

_"You shoulda trusted that Tony had the situation under control instead of trying to steamroll over him and a scenario that you knew nothing about. Not only did your disobeying a direct command by your immediate supervisor put an already traumatized family in further distress, but you put a fellow agent in danger, which ended with Tony getting hurt._

_"Very unprofessional, Ziva, and certainly not 'on par' as you put it with DiNozzo's skills. Director Vance made a good point and justified writing you up when he told me that he didn't believe that DiNozzo would have made such a tug-of-war spectacle in public as to who was the boss as you displayed. If he had a problem he would've followed his orders and brought his issues back to the office to hash out here, not in the field like two rowdy street fighters going at it."_

Ziva realized this was somewhat more serious than she had initially thought especially with Director Vance being involved. Would she be written up, put back on probation, fired? Time for damage control.

_"I realize now, Gibbs that I should have followed protocol and obeyed the chain of command. It is there for a reason, certainly something inculcated in us at Mossad. I am afraid that Tony's and my ongoing harmless playfulness here at the office is not appropriate in the field and I will not let it happen again no matter how much he may provoke me. Will there be disciplinary actions against me?"_

Gibbs sat back and listened to her backtracking. Harmless playfulness? Had anything he said gotten through to her? Well, he had tried and he was tired of talking. He attempted one last warning.

_"Not at this time. Both Vance and I feel that DiNozzo handled the situation the way he felt was needed. We'll leave it at that. Ziva, he is your partner, but also your superior officer. If you can't get beyond that, well, here you sit." _He truly tried to make her understand.

_"But Gibbs, you have the ultimate say on who partners with whom. You can override any decision he makes."_

_"Why would I do that, Ziva?" _

After a moment, and staring into Gibbs blue eyes, Ziva came to the conclusion that why indeed would he do that? Gibbs had the utmost trust in Tony. If there was a choice to be made between her and Tony, it would always be Tony. How could she be so stupid as to not remember that that had already been proven once before when she had asked Gibbs to choose and had been left behind for her efforts.

_"I see. Well, if that is all then, Gibbs, I shall be going home." _

_"Goodnight, Ziva, get some rest."_

After Ziva left for home, Gibbs thought, change ahead was coming.

Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis

Four days later, all of Gibbs team was back in the office with the successful conclusion of their last opt. Tony was in Vance's office and had just finished briefing him.

_"Okay, good. Now, Agent DiNozzo, have you made a decision about taking over Johansen's team? It hasn't been made official yet but IA is about done with their investigation and he's basically going to be fired. In the interim, we need that other team up and running again. You can take over temporarily until you've made a decision and then go back to Gibbs team, same position if that's what you want."_

_"I've decided to take the position, Director Vance. I think I'm ready and I want to thank you for giving me this chance."_

_"I don't doubt that, DiNozzo. You'll start your new interim position in two weeks and as soon as Johansen's termination is official you'll be the new team leader. Congratulations."_

Almost to the door, Tony turned back to the Director. _"Director Vance, would you hold off announcing my promotion until next week."_

_"No problem, it'll take that long for the paperwork to go through anyway."_

_"Thanks Director."_

Later that evening in front of a roaring fireplace Gibbs cooked their dinner, steaks, beans in a pot sitting in the coals and cornbread. Tony had brought a chopped salad and beer.

_"I want Benson from Johansen's team. He's been floating and filling in where needed. He's a good agent. I know he tried getting off Johansen's team and he wanted to get away from Simmons desperately but Johansen never put through the paperwork. He's experienced and has good instincts. Brady is another good agent, good with computers. I got the impression they did most of the work while Johansen and Simmons took the glory."_

Tony continued as Gibbs handed him a plate. _"Dorneget is a newbie but eager to learn and can follow orders, and I trust him to watch my six."_

_"And McGee?"_

_"I talked to him during this last opt. He says he'd like to be my SFA and hopes that you're okay with it. He's going to talk to you about it tomorrow."_

_"He doesn't need my permission but I'm not surprised. You two have become good friends he'll be an asset to you."_

_"Are you still okay with this, Boss? I know the powers that be say no field work after sixty but you're not there yet. I could hold off until..."_

_"You're not holding off anything, DiNozzo. Time for you to leave the nest and anyway, I'm gonna be around a few more years to make sure you stay focused and I'll be looking over your shoulder ready with a head slap if you do get distracted."_

_"Ooh, scary."_

_"Plus, I can still teach a few things to these kid agents." _Gibbs cut a chunk off his succulent steak and stuffed it in his mouth and chewed. Swallowing and taking a drink from his beer before continuing.

_"I had a talk with Ziva last week. How come you didn't tell me about the incident at the meth explosion?"_

_"She actually told you about that, Boss?"_

_"No. Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Then how did you find out...never mind." _Tony appeared somewhat uncomfortable as he tried to explain.

_"Ziva and I haven't been seeing eye to eye for a while now Gibbs. I can't seem to make her understand that I'm...I've moved on from when there might have been something between us years ago. And ever since Rivkin, she acts as though I owe her something...I don't know, like she thinks I should replace her boyfriend with myself. _

_"She doesn't listen to me in the field, is argumentative and challenging, and every other word out of her mouth is an insult couched in a joke. I wouldn't even consider taking her on as a member on my team. Hell no, who needs the aggravation, insubordination and insolence! As far as not telling you, Boss, I didn't think that was necessary. I handled it."_

_"Maybe that's the problem, DiNozzo. You don't want to report her unprofessional behavior or write her up and therefore she's getting a mixed message from you."_

_"What are you talking about, Boss? Since when are you into psychobabble?"_

_"Married four times, remember? You say one thing and your eyes or your actions say something else, course they're gonna get mixed signals."_

_"What the hell are you talking about, Gibbs? What mixed signals?" _Tony was losing his patience at all the cryptic crap coming out of his boss' mouth. He put his partially consumed meal on the coffee table and drank from his beer bottle.

_"How come you don't tell her where to get off DiNozzo? I don't see you taking her crap off anybody else. You haven't spoken to Abby since her parting attempt to slap your head off your neck and you've already said she'll never have that opportunity to knock you around again, what's different with Ziva? It's a disservice to her to give her mixed signals because of your ambivalence. What's the real reason you're not standing up to her? I know it's not fear."_

Tony was quiet for a long time. _"I...I don't want to upset the applecart? I want my family to stay together. Ziva is part of that family and I'll take the crap from her because...the real thing was so much worse than she could ever be?_

_"Is that what you're telling me, Gibbs? And because I take the crap, she gets the mixed message that I say one thing but I'm really thinking or feeling something else? It's my fault I haven't made it clear to her?"_

_"You said it, DiNozzo, not me. Tell her something and mean it, quit pussyfooting around for both your sakes." _Gibbs picked up his plate and started in on his food again.

DiNozzo reached for his meal and dug in suddenly ravishingly hungry again, too.

_"Boss?_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Pussyfooting? Ambivalence? Them are some mighty big fancy four-syllable words you're throwing around, I'm impressed."_

_"Shut up, DiNozzo."_

_Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis _

A/N: To the readers of this story. Thank you so much for your support and reviews. I am truly honored.

_"_


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note: Tony just has to deal with Ziva

Beta: Mike91848 'have a nice day'

Disclaimer: sigh

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter 24

It was a dark and rainy night. Outside the alleyway of a decrepit building on a street of decrepit buildings, Ziva sat in the front passenger seat of their car, Tony was the driver. Gibbs and McGee were in a car parked behind them. Their perp Coulter lived a block up the street.

Coulter was a strange man. He never carried a weapon of any kind as far as anyone knew and he didn't make a move without checking his horoscope, tea leaves, cards and beads first. But he was probably involved in some nasty business or had information about that business that they needed and if his fortune cookie was favorable, he might just answer their questions.

Now they were waiting for the signal to go in; apprehending Coulter for interview was their goal if the man cooperated but he was known to have a volatile temper and would rather fight than breathe.

_"We want to __**talk**__ to him Ziva so he has to be conscious in order to do that. No lethal footwork to the head or jaw. We're going to try to take him down and he's going to walk out of there on his own two feet..." _Tony began but Ziva interrupted.

_"Of course, Tony, I was at the briefing. I know the importance of getting him to talk."_

Tony was surprised. Ziva's answer had, granted, been somewhat a little short, but certainly not up to her usual challenging 'if you say yes, I say no', caliber. Gibbs talk must have grounded some sense into her like only a heavy, steel-plated boot in your face named Gibbs could do. It was a refreshing relief.

_"Good to hear we're all on the same page for a change, Ms Ninja David." _Tony couldn't help inserting that little quip for the good old days that even produced a smile on Ziva's face.

As it turned out, Tony should have kept his mouth shut. They not only weren't on the same page they weren't even using the same book. They got the word that Coulter was driving up the street, but slick Coulter got a psychic word message like Gibbs' gut, and the he-bee jeebies that there were two cars parked in the neighborhood that shouldn't be there. Because his horoscope had said today was his lucky day, he took the chance of getting out of his car and heading for his apartment anyway.

Until he caught one glimpse of the four determined agents headed his way and he cursed the medium liar who had taken his money and wished him a California 'have a good day'. So he ran to his preplanned getaway exit, which was easier to get to with the raining wet sleek streets. He hit the pavement on all fours and slid his weaselly body majestically into the curbside storm-drain along with the dirty urban water and debris runoff.

It reminded Tony of that 1940's film where Richard Basehart was a stone cold cop killer with a little dog, who escaped into the storm drain, ran for an eerie echoing mile to his stash of guns and ammo where he took his stand and lost his breath in cop thrown tear gas, and his life in a hail of bullets.

Slim Ziva skimmed the storm-drain and was gone but she hadn't seen the movie.

"_Ziva wait! Stop!" _She heard his yell, acknowledged by her sideways glance, but didn't pause and he was considerably bigger than she would ever be so he got caught up momentarily in the narrow opening. When he finally wiggled free and fell the few feet into the muddy puddle, Ziva was long gone.

_"Shit, dammit!" _Which way, which way? He listened with his 20-20 eavesdropping ears and finally heard the fading footsteps down the long dark tunnel to the right. He was big but fast and he ran like the wind, but cautiously in the dreariness that was eased only somewhat by the dim natural light; a mile, maybe two before the footstep sounds stopped, so he slowed down quiet, keeping to the side of the tunnel next to the wall, the wet underground earthy dampness causing his nose to tickle.

When he came to a blind turn he creeped along and peeked around the corner. Ziva was a couple hundred feet a head standing out in the open holding her gun on Coulter who had his back to her standing quietly in front of a low cement stepping shelf which led to the closed manhole above.

_"Ziva, don't move any closer! He may have a weapon!"_

_"He doesn't carry a weapon, Tony, remember?" _Ziva's response, sarcastic and surly had his teeth on edge. She thought if he couldn't keep up with her, that was his problem not hers.

"_NCIS you are under arrest, Coulter. Turn around and put your hands on your head!" _She yelled at the man's back but at least she had stopped moving forward.

Ziva was pulling out her handcuffs in preparation, focusing on taking the guy down if he became belligerent but she still hadn't seen the damn movie, and she missed the furtive movement of the perp's right hand.

_"Ziva, hold on, dammit!" _He said urgently as she started to walk towards the perp. He ran to catch up with her, his gun pointed at the man's back. He had to divide his attention between Coulter the unknown and Ziva the unknowing.

Sounding impatient, Ziva at least kept her eye and her gun trained on the perp. _"Tony, what is it? Now is not the time for this. Coulter has..." _The man in question turned swiftly with a gun in his hand.

Tony reacted just as swiftly because he was expecting it. He pushed Ziva aside before firing his gun or before she could fire a fatal shot. They needed this guy alive and talking not dead with an assassin's bullet in his brain.

Coulter dropped his weapon and screamed having suffered Tony's gunshot wound to the shoulder. He went down on his hands and knees writhing in agony, blood spurting quickly from the shoulder wound to mix with the already muddy water on the wet, dirty ground.

Through the man's moaning groans, Tony heard Ziva's cursing under her breath, her shocked reaction to what he had done. His hard body shove, causing her to stumble and her shot to go wild was incomprehensible. Granted, she had not seen the gun 'til the last minute but she had had the situation under control. A quick double tap to the heart would have ended the threat and kept her and Tony safe.

...And lost the only advantage they would have had by keeping this man alive. She realized what a mistake she had almost made if not for Tony's quick thinking and actions. After her talk with Gibbs or rather her scolding from Gibbs, she had tried to be on her best behavior, agreeing outwardly with Tony when it seemed prudent but doing her own thing when Gibbs was not around.

If she had killed Coulter because she had let down her guard believing the assumption that the man never carried a weapon that would definitely have not looked good for her. Yet it seemed Tony had known the man had armed himself. Was that what he had been frantically trying to tell her as she scoffed at him and proceeded with her own agenda?

She calmed down considerably and thanked her lucky stars cereal she had had that morning for breakfast. Ready to forgive him for his heavy-handedness, she believed Tony was so exceedingly distractible that she could make him overlook her blatant rookie blunder if he had even picked up on it at all.

Tony had removed Coulter's jacket and was pressing it into the perps wound with one handas the man had finally passed out from the pain, and was attempting to make a cell phone call with the other.

_"Instead of standing there figuring out a way to kill me for daring to touch you, would you mind trying to get a signal out while I attempt to save this man's life? We need paramedics here now before he bleeds to death. Also, secure this guy's gun and ammo, and that canvas bag and the gym bag he has hidden behind that broken bicycle over there!" _

Tony issued his orders succinctly as he threw her his cellphone and was no less surprised that she actually carried them out than if Coulter got up and did backwards handsprings. His somber demeanor belied his inner fury. He couldn't overlook her actions tonight, not this time even if he wanted to. He realized that if she'd pulled that 'I'm too good to need a partner, you're on your own' stunt with a Probie or any other agent for that matter that she partnered with, that agent could be put in danger, plus it set a very bad example of going off on your own. They had enough of that from Gibbs although the man had toned down his disappearing acts over the years.

As Tony continued to apply pressure to the wound which had stopped actively bleeding he kept thinking about what had just happened. Ziva had virtually thumbed her nose at NCIS, its laws and bylaws, dammit, its rules and regulations as though she was exempt, those rules applying to everyone else but her.

He had been given the authority, regardless of how she personally felt about it, to act as her supervisor when Gibbs was not present. He had issued her an order tonight, which Tony knew she had heard to wait, but she had flagrantly ignored it and instead, she took off without proper backup and left no clue as to which way she had gone. It was a good thing he had exceptional hearing as he followed her footsteps that way. He found her standing in the open with insufficient cover to protect herself from the man in case he had a hidden weapon.

And a little something she didn't know was that from where Tony was standing, he could see a small canvas bag on the shelf in front of Coulter that she couldn't, but instead of listening to him when he asked her not to take another step because Coulter probably had a gun, she again ignored him to do her own thing, pulling out her handcuffs with the idiotic intention of handcuffing this guy, who had a loaded gun, in case Tony hadn't already mentioned that, and proceeded on her merry way as though she were working alone. Tony had been there but not as her partner and certainly not as her boss.

A sudden noise interrupted his new understanding of the dynamics between him and Ziva. The manhole cover above began to move, grating and irritating sounds emanating from the effort, and the clatter of the cast iron cover on the street added to the din.

_"DiNozzo, Ziva?" _Gibbs strident voice called as he carefully scanned the area below from the street, catching site of his two agents as they stooped over the downed criminal.

_"We need an ambulance, Boss." _ They waited in silence for the posse to show up and shortly thereafter two medics pushing a gurney appeared and took over CPR.

Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis

Coulter survived his wound and probably wouldn't even need surgery for his through and through to the shoulder according to paramedics. He was scheduled for interviewing at the hospital the next day and Gibbs would get the info they needed if he had to insert a urinary catheter in the man blindfolded.

Driving on the way back to the Navy yard, Tony was unusually quiet which was good because Ziva was annoyed at him and not in the mood for his idle chatter because once again she had been shown up by him. But this time there were no witnesses or nosy neighbors.

She would go on the offensive, distracting and diverting attention away from her mistake and accusing him, and as usual, he would back down and do nothing to get her into trouble because even though he didn't like to admit it she had him wrapped around her little finger.

_"You shoved me out of the way."_

_"We needed him alive and talking."_

_"I am __**certainly**__ capable of delivering a non-lethal shot, Tony. Are you trying to make me look bad?" _She accused him in annoyance.

_"No, Ziva, you generally do that on your own. Plus being taken by surprise the way you were instincts might have made you aim for the head or heart. Couldn't have that now could we?" _He spoke with the hard light of truth in his voice when he said she made herself look bad.

_"You're saying I look bad? Taken by surprise?" _He infuriated her so, she sputtered in outrage. 

_"I was not taken by surprise. You are only upset because I was able to..."_

_"You were able to what, David? Almost get yourself killed?"_

_"Able to keep up with Coulter, to..."_

_"Let me tell you about this film I once saw about a..."_

_"TONY! I am not interested in listening to one of your ridiculous, inane movie references that has no bearing..."_

_"__**This**__...film is about a cop killer who made a forte in the sewers from guns and ammunition he stole as a common thief in the night. So this guy is always thinking and planning cause he trusts no one except the sewer is his friend. He makes his escape..."_

Ziva's choice was to ignore him as she turned on the radio and blasted the music. He reached over and slammed his hand on the knob so hard it broke off but the noise abated.

_"Now that knob is coming out of your next paycheck, Ziva, but anyway, the point being, this guy was well armed and took the cops by surprise when he reached his arsenal and started shooting at them because who would of thought that he had planned that well in advance..."_

_"Tony, no one else but you would find this story worth any value at all. I must insist that you stop, now!"_

_"No one else may find this story interesting Ziva but you should. Our Mr Coulter was obviously a fan of this movie. Now if you had followed proper procedure and waited for your partner, me that is, I could have told you that this guy was not down in the sewer for the fun of it. He had a plan..."_

_"Tony, enough!" _Ziva turned on him sick of his prattle. She did not want to hear about her faults, she wanted him to fall in line.

_"I know procedure as well as you do and followed it to the best of my ability, we got him didn't we? And when will you get it through your thick skull that there is nothing you of all people can teach me? About anything!"_

_"Okay, okay." _Tony releases the steering wheel at a red light and holds up both hands in surrender. _"I have been duly informed. There is nothing I can teach you. I will cease and desist any further attempts." _

Tony puts both hands back on the steering wheel and starts driving again as soon as the light turns green. After a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence on Ziva's part, she tries appeasing, making amends for her harsh statement.

_"Tony, why must we always have these...skirmishes? We are partners are we not? We work together well, solve cases and Gibbs is satisfied with our performance. I have also made my position clear on..." _ She had seized the opportunity just thrown in her lap to confess once again her willingness to pursue a relationship with him that had been on hold since Michael Rivkin but Tony's mind, as usual, went off on a different tangent.

_"Wait wait, Ziva. You think we work together well as partners?" _He glanced over at her briefly while driving, an incredulous look on his face.

_"Because I think we make lousy partners. We suck at being partners. Are probably the worst two people to be put together __**as**__ partners. Matter of fact, I don't think you've got what it takes to be anybody's partner."_

He waited for the expected outburst and he wasn't disappointed.

_"If you are attempting to provoke me Tony, do not. I also have derogatory remarks I can make about you..."_

_"Not at all, Ziva. Speaking philosophically, I'm just saying that being trained in Mossad as an assassin, and the word itself connotes solitariness, it's probably quite a jump for you to totally rely on another person as a partner, especially one who you consider inferior in intelligence and skills."_

_"Tony, that is not true. I know that you are a very capable investigator and that your skills are certainly adequate."_

_"Well, thank you, Ziva, for at least acknowledging my mediocre accomplishments." _His sarcastic gratuitous expression of gratitude went right over her head at the bone she tossed him.

_"You're welcome, Tony." _

He had pulled into the yard and parked and turned to face her instead of getting out of the car. He had decided on his course of action, the only course left open to him.

_"Let's be honest with each other for a refreshing change, Ziva. You've made your feelings perfectly clear by your words and actions and believe me I don't take offense, at least not any more. You may not have learned anything from me but I picked up a few good points from you. Now, with that being said, I debated with myself driving back here whether your actions tonight could be overlooked but_..."

Zivaremoved her seatbelt and also turned in her seat to face him

_"My actions tonight? Overlooked? What are you talking about now, Tony? Is it that I show initiative and can work without supervision, and do not need Gibbs holding my hand for every decision I make? Your jealousy is not pretty, Tony." _She reeked of triumph and self-satisfaction.

Angry and more than exasperated at her one track mind Tony relieved her of that notion and stuck another one in her head.

_"Geez, Ziva, your ego has gotten really tiresome and boring. This is not about jealousy, Agent David it's about insubordination and your refusal to follow the chain of command. I will be filing an incident report about your basic lack of knowledge or unwillingness to conform to NCIS rules and regulations that will go into your permanent record. I am recommending that you be enrolled in the next FLETC class to rectify your lack in those areas. It'll be up to Vance and Gibbs to follow through or not." _

He made to get out of the car when she reached over and grabbed his arm.

How many ways could she show her fury? Well, she hadn't tried physical violence yet like Abby or maybe she'd just shoot him.

_"This is a joke, Tony? A cruel vindictive joke? And if it is I will not stand for it." _

Ziva's face had gone from smirking to icy coldness as had her voice. It was reminiscent of his time on his back on the shiny hard embassy floor during his one and only visit to Israel, but then instead of icy cold her voice had been burning hot.

Tony's eyes narrowed as he stared at her hand on his arm.

_"Don't, Ziva." _He said it quietly enough but she heard the menace and released his arm not out of fear but for their relationship as partners.

Trying to get her temper under control and only partially succeeding, she growled, _"Why, Tony? Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends. This won't look good on my record especially after that meth explosion case."_

She sucked in her breath and blew it out calming herself down some more as her voice became cajoling, familiar._ "I have even indicated to you that I would like to be more than friends, Tony. This will not help our relationship grow if you do..."_

Tony showed what kind of contempt he felt for that idea when he grimaced in distaste. He then said something to her in vivid detail that shocked her and startled any previous thoughts she may have had that they could ever get together in a relationship entirely out of her mind, forever.

_"Oh God Ziva, you're like a broken record, a damn twirling yoyo back and forth. __**Please**__, for your sake, get some pride, some self-worth or just get a life and leave me the hell alone. _

_"Cause you're acting like some sicko, weirdo stalker standing at some poor victim's window and just staring in. It's creepy. As far as a relationship between you and I, there is no relationship and there never __**will**__ be____a relationship, Geez." _He looked like he wanted to spit a bad taste out of his mouth.

_"I just wanted to discuss this with you first as to my reasoning behind the report I am going to file about your performance today. However it goes, I refuse to work with you again. As I said, it will be up to those with a higher pay scale than me to decide what to do about it. I'll see you in the bullpen." _

He opened his door abruptly and got out walking quickly away. When he didn't wait for her or even turn to see if she was following him she knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was a turning point in their dealings with each other.

She was so shocked at his hostility and his look of repulsion at the mere mention of having an affair with her that none of the other things mattered; not being reported as incompetent or having the threat of attending FLETC when she had been able to skip the class because of Director Shepherd's intervention, not even being told he would not work with her again. No, she had to swallow the bitter pill, the look on his face...she knew it was real and she had been deceiving herself. Worse, deceiving herself that she was not the superior investigator she thought he thought she was.

Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncsncis.

Back in the office. It was late, they were wet and uncomfortable, but an incident report for weapons fired was needed from Ziva and Tony tonight. Gibbs came back from the coffee shop with cups of the hot brew for everyone as they got down to business. Abby sat at an empty desk idly chatting while waiting for McGee so she and Ziva could have a late dinner with him. Tony had declined the invitation, not noticing the sad look of guilt that passed across Abby's face at his refusal to join them.

After he finished his report and the other's had left, except for who knew where the heck Gibbs was, Tony started on the disciplinary action report for Ziva. He was as thorough as he could be and explained his reasons for such action. He said he could not work with her again because she worked better alone than with him, especially if Gibbs wasn't there, and she might not be there to cover his six or any other agent if she went 'lone ranger' again. His preliminary recommendation for her was a stint at FLETC.

He was just finishing up and sending copies of his reports to Vance and Gibbs when the elevator dinged. He thought it was the night staff or even Gibbs the night owl but then McGee came out of the box with a pizza box in his hand

_"McGee. I'll give you one hundred dollars for whatever's in that box_. _I don't care if it's left over crust or chewed on bread sticks just..."_

McGee thrust the box at Tony and held out his hand for the money. Tony snatched the box and had it opened and was inhaling the tantalizing aroma of the hot cheese, sauce, pepperoni and sausage pizza and enjoying the first succulent bite before Tim could pull his hand back.

_"Where's my money, DiNozzo?"_

_"grmb mmmmpay tmrow, McStingy."_

_"What?"_

Chewing and swallowing, Tony repeated. _"I said this is good and I'll pay you tomorrow. What're you doing back here anyway, McGee"_

_"Forget the money, we took up a collection and bought your dinner."_

_"What? A whole ten bucks on this mini pizza here is all the three of you could spare on..."_

_"It was just the two of us Tony. Ziva changed her mind and didn't go with us." _

He and Abby were both concerned at Ziva's behavior tonight.

_"Something's going on there. She was a little...vague, sad, somber...I don't know. What happened out there Tony? You two disappeared down that storm drain so fast then Gibbs had me trace which direction you were headed by your cellphone signals and where the signal stopped. We drove over there and were finally able to get that grill loosened up so we could pull it off. Then you're out in the Navy yard parking lot where you two were parked for half an hour. Gibbs saw you and just said to leave you two be. What's going on, Tony?" _Tim repeated the question.

Tony looked at his future SFA. There was one thing he would change about Gibbs leadership and only one, or maybe two but no more than three, and that was, he would not keep secrets from his second in command regarding NCIS business unless it was specifically for his eyes only. He handed Tim the incident report on Ziva and watched as the man made his way to his desk, sat down and started to read. Tony finished off the mini pizza and threw away the trash and waited.

McGee did his inner brainy research and outward focused stare. Finally, he gathered the papers and returned them to Tony still without making a comment.

_"Well, McSlowpoke?" _Tony inquired trying not to get annoyed. _"Don't tell me you've had your head in that damn computer so much that you never noticed anything 'hinky' as Abby would say going on here?"_

Tim pursed irritated lips and glared with impatient eyes. _"I noticed, okay? I just didn't know what I was noticing. I still don't. You kind of avoided working with her, and it had gotten to where she never had anything good to say about...well, but she was always getting in your face. I don't get it."_

Tony didn't even try to joke about it. He had made himself perfectly clear to Ziva that he did not secretly love her, did not want a relationship with her and did not want to work with her. He needed to make it clear to Tim also if they were going to be able to work closely together. No secrets.

_"Pull up a chair, Tim. This is for your ears only, I'll be right back." _Tony went to get two vending machine sodas while Tim pulled an extra chair to Tony's desk.

"_Tim, this is mostly my fault. I let it go on too long out of my own insecurities."_

_"Let what go on?"_

Tony laughed at himself. _"My insecurities? I was recently told that I was giving Ziva mixed messages by never reprimanding her and making it stick, even though what she was doing was wrong. She wouldn't take any kind of instruction from me and I made a joke out of it. _

_"She resisted accepting she works with a team now, that she's not a Mossad agent any longer working by herself and I tried to tell her that but I could never make her accept that she was putting herself and her partner, mainly me, in danger, and I didn't force it. An example of that is Rivkin. It could have been me dead with a broken neck cause that's what he was aiming for. But the only person she'll listen to is Gibbs._

_"And this is no excuse mind you, but my family life...my father and stepmother made my life a living hell. It was pretty bad. I've been running from the stepmother since I was three years old. During that time, she'd tried to kill me or have me killed at least a half dozen times, probably more. _

_"I finally found a family here with Gibbs, and by extension, you, Kate, Ziva, and all the others. Apparently, I overcompensated wanting to keep the family I had together by, for one thing, turning a blind eye to what Ziva was doing so as not to rock the boat. It was an injustice to her making her think there was something there that wasn't._

_"Are you getting the picture, McGee? Is this making any sense? I couldn't even convince her that I really love Margret and I want to be with her like I never wanted to be with anyone else. And I'll admit, years ago, Ziva and I flirted a lot and I thought about having sex with her but even then a relationship based on that alone would have been just asking for trouble. _

_"But my mixed signals again created a vicious cycle. I didn't do anything about her defiance of my authority hence I must have feelings for her."_

McGee looked intrigued. _"That's pretty screwed. So tonight you straightened her out, right? That's the reason for her long face and skipping dinner. Did you tell her about your promotion?"_

_"No. And there's no way I want her on my team, either, that's the way it is. So now you know. The bad report I'm filing is because she may not have covered my back but I refuse to allow anyone else to be put in danger because she took off on her own."_

_"And you say she only did this taking off thing when Gibbs wasn't around? _

_"Yep."_

_"Well, there you go."_

_"There I go? Where? Where am I going? What're you talking about, McGee?"_

_"You can quit blaming yourself for most of this conundrum. Ziva knew a lot more about how to pull your chains than you knew about what made her tick."_

Conundrum? Tony drummed his fingers on the table while glaring at McGee sorely tempted to reach over his desk and throttle him if he didn't explain.

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"Aw, come on Tony. She didn't do any of this in front of Gibbs and if she did it in front of me, I was obliviously unaware. She knew what she was doing. She wasn't fooled. She was in the running for you and your job. She saw that you were being pulled two ways but she just mistook the reason for it and she chose to believe it was out of infatuation with her and her superior abilities rather than you trying to keep your surrogate family together and not squeal on her. That's her own fault. Face it Tony, she tried to outplay you but it backfired. She's now not a happy camper and you're sitting here blaming yourself."_

_"So what are you saying, McKnowitall?"_

_"I'm saying it wasn't all your fault, quilt blaming yourself and move on."_

_"Oh."_ Tony looked at the younger man in awed respect. That sounded reasonable. Telling a woman you weren't interested usually had her fleeing to greener pastures if just out of hurt pride alone. Ziva chose to believe what she wanted to believe and too bad for her. His non-action didn't put him in too good of a light either. Yeah, about time to move on.

_"You're right, McGee." _Tony started buttoning down ready to get out of there and hit the sack. When Tim didn't move, he paused and leaned back in his chair.

_"Okay, now what's on your mind, McGee?"_

Tim got up walked away then came back and sat down. He placed his elbows on Tony's desk and peered at him intensely.

_"You and Abby haven't had your talk yet."_

_"Gosh, McGee you know how busy we've been. I..."_

_"Abby and I have started dating again. We're even talking about...well getting married, having a couple of kids before she gets too much older..."_

_"I understand, Tim. And of course, I wouldn't ask you to choose. I'm glad for you...I'll start looking for another SFA and..." _The disappointment in his voice was only just barely hidden.

_"Would you shut up! Shit!"_

_"McGee!" _Tony was completely flummoxedbytheprofanity_. "You need to have your dirty mouth washed out with an industrial size bar of soap. What in the...?"_

_"Tony, I'm your SFA that's not the issue. Nor is it for Abby, she couldn't be happier. Now set up a time and talk to her that's all I'm saying!" _When Tony looked at him like he was off his meds loony, Tim was more than mildly irritated.

"_Just do it, dammit! And quit with the McNicknames! Good night!"_

Tony sat with his mouth open while McGee stormed out bypassing the elevator for the stairs and figuratively slamming the door.

Ncisncis ncisncis. Ncisncis ncisncis. Ncisncis ncisncis

A/N thank you readers for reading


	25. Chapter 25

A/N Thank you reader's for your continued interest in this story and Beta Mike91848 for your ongoing help and encouragement.

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter Twenty Five

Tony found time to go down to see Abby a few days after Tim's uncharacteristic display of profanity. She whirled around, a dashing, twirling dervish of motion and freewheel loops and spins that made Tony's head hurt.

_"...so that's all I wanted to say, Tony. I've learned a valuable lesson and that's what living is, isn't it, learning and applying what you've learned, and I have. I have. I was awful I can't change that and the class I am attending is helping me to try and let go of guilty feelings so as not to lose myself to regrets so that it changes who I am, that is, the good parts of who I am, not the pushy, bullying, big mouth who I am but the caring person who makes a good..."_

_"Abby?" _Tony refocused his poor bewildered brain, which was trying to keep up with Abby's version of straightforward but roundabout explanation of her stupidity.

_"Yeah, Tony?"_

_"How come you don't let me say anything?"_

_"You noticed, huh? I'm sorry Tony I guess I'm afraid you won't accept my apology."_

_"Abby girl, I accept your apology for being a pushy, bullying, know-it-all, hypocritical shrew who butted in where you were warned, on several occasions, not to go and who went there anyway." _Abby nodded her agreement at each of the moral deficiencies and shortcomings he accused her of.

_"YOU DO?" _His ears cringed at her yell. She reached out readily with her arms as though to gather him in her all-consuming, smothering hug, and weep tears as they were reunited. His graceful sidestep and pulling away had her embracing empty air and discontent.

_"Yes I do, Abby." _Tony's usual gregarious nature, absent now, was telling.

_"I'm just having a problem with why you would turn on me like that, Abby. We had been friends for a long time, years really. Then some guy comes along and just like that..." _and he snaps his fingers in quick succession, _"boom, I'm the culprit, the evil doer, the one you could haul off and add insult to injury_ _when my face ran smack into the palm of your brass knuckles." _He stood there unsettled, hurt, and puzzled at what he had done to make her change because it had to have been his fault, the change.

_"Now, you see, Tony, that's where you're wrong. It wasn't anything you did, I was a bitch to you, to McGee, to anyone who stood in my way. I yelled at poor Palmer, was disrespectful to Ducky when he tried to talk sense into me. It wasn't just you. I was ready to have a knock down drag out with an innocent woman who had been harassed by my so-called scum of a boyfriend. I was totally out of control. I was even..."_ And here she turned around to check and listen for intruders, _"avoiding the nuns because they would know my spirit aura was dark and unappealing. And look at poor Tim and the monster drugged up dog I foisted on him, I'm just..."_

_"Tim was fond of Jethro Abby, it just got to be too much to keep him."_

_"I know that Tony, I know that now, but I should have known it before..." _Tony held up his hand, he had heard and had had enough of being inundated with tense words and long explanations. He really was getting a headache.

_"Okay, enough, Abby! Let's just do this a different way. We're friends, it'll take a little time to build up the trust again but I'm willing to try. How about you?" _And he held out his hand in that age old tradition to seal a bargain.

_"Oh gods yes, Tony." _She clasped his hand and they shook enthusiastically both grinning their familiar though somewhat dimmed smile on Tony's part. Abby had no allusions as she watched him leave the lab, and recalled Gibbs warning. 'Be careful, Abby before you throw away something you may never get back'. She and Tony would be friends again but that close brother and sister relationship would probably never return through no one's fault but her own.

Ncisncis ncisncis. Ncisncis ncisncis. Ncisncis ncisncis

Back in the bullpen, Tony greeted his teammates as usual with a sideways wink at McGee to let him know he had finally done the deed and talked to Abby, and Tim could now stop with them filthy cussing words Tony had been razzin' him about.

Tony swallowed a couple of Tylenol with his lukewarm coffee for his headache and wiped beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand before starting up his computer and getting to work.

For the past few days, Tony had worked as fill in Lead Agent of Johansen's team until otherwise notified. Vance had held off the announcement of his promotion per Tony's request until Johansen's official termination. Tony had been on the other side of the building, same floor, with Dorneget and the two original agents from Johansen's team who had been filling in as needed. After successfully completing a case together, Tony had still sent them to a week long course at Quantico for a refresher in chain of command and NCIS codes and regulations.

Working with those agents, a strain had been lifted from DiNozzo's browbeaten shoulders. It dawned on him what he had been putting up with for years and probably one of the reasons Gibbs had been divorced three times, a damn nagging wife! Except Ziva wasn't his wife and he hadn't had the perks or ultimately the privilege of kicking her to the curb in a nice messy divorce.

It was a relief not always having an under agent questioning him in the field making snide, inappropriate remarks couched in humorous jargon and sidelong glances. And let's face the ego stroker, an agent who thought Tony had something worthwhile to contribute, and that he could learn from.

Now Tony was back with Gibbs' team until his agents were fully versed in 'who's the boss'. He and Ziva did not have a convivial working relationship since their little talk. Rather it was as professional and civil as was appropriate and welcomed.

Vance had decided that it would be pointless to send Ziva to FLETC. She was too stubborn and set in the ways of her Mossad training. Director Shepherd's past leniency and DiNozzo's wishy-washy contradictions would also undermine any likelihood of its instructions having any effect. So Vance's warning to her had been harsh but a last resort; another act of documented insubordination and she would be fired!

Tony was not immune to the cold stare and lack of smile of his co-worker but he functioned in spite of it as he was use to it having grown up with it. They worked cases with Tony and McGee usually partnering up together. Or Tony, Gibbs and Ziva when Tim needed to stay behind for computer information gathering. It was temporary until he was permanent on the other side of the infamous portrait pumpkin wall and he already knew he would miss the whimsical notion of Family team Gibbs. But Gibbs would be right around the corner, McGee was with him and Ziva was just...not.

Ncisncis ncisncis. Ncisncis ncisncis. Ncisncisncis

They caught a case around one just after McGee came back with lunch for all. Tony was glad to sneakily dump the large burrito into the garbage can as just the thought of putting it in his mouth turned his stomach. His headache was back and for the last hour he was uncomfortably chilly. Stomach flu was just what he needed.

As they chased the culprit triathlete wannabe down the crowded street, Tony managed to avoid running headlong into the streetlight pole that seemed to have moved into his path. They plowed through a busy coffee shop and out the back alley where Tony stumbled into an iron table instead of skirting over it and almost went down. He recovered quickly enough and managed to tackle the creep to the ground scraping his elbows on the hard pavement and banging his knee on a discarded glass bottle.

The blubbering scumbag had thumbed his nose at them in scorn when he was on the loose and evading capture but now that he was in the custody of a team of pissed-off agents the thought of living behind bars for possibly his eternity had him crying for his mama.

_"Get on your feet scumbag, I'm not carrying you, and shut your sniveling mouth before I break this bottle over your empty head." _Tony was at his derisive best; this creep had made him run miles with a headache from hell and too wobbly legs.

Tony started to limp down the alleyway with a tight hold on the hooligan and McGee on the other side as they escorted the handcuffed man towards the front of the alley. Ziva, who had eyed him with a quick disdainful look when he almost toppled into the street pole and barely concealed ridicule when he un-nimbly tripped himself up falling over the table walked behind carrying the evidence the man had tried to discard. Gibbs had driven the car around the back to block the alley exit and stood waiting by the side of the car.

_"You okay, DiNozzo?" _Tony's flushed face, too rosy cheeks and limp did not go unobserved. _"You drinking on a school night?"_

_"Yes and no, Boss." _Tony managed to lose the limp as they reached the car but wished he could lose the headache and painful stomach. They manhandled their prisoner into the back of the car and made sure he was securely belted in the middle seat. Ziva had put the evidence in the trunk and had the temerity to head to the front passenger seat but as sick as Tony's stomach felt no way was he riding cramped in the back seat with the loud-mouthed complainer unless it was to throw up on him.

_"Mind riding in the back, Ziva? It'll be pretty cramped with three big guys sardined back there." _

He had been civil and polite instead of expressing his crassly inappropriate but provocative real thoughts in his sick mind that went along the lines of, '_are you nuts, you stupid selfish ninja bitch?'_ He missed those easy early days before she had become so self-centered and driven.

_"Of course, Tony." _ It seemed perpetuating the past status quo between him and Ziva was dead and buried as Ziva's response had also been without flaw, courteous and polite, precise and succinct. Tony blinked his eyes closed tiredly as he sat back in the car seat and contemplated the many adjectives he and Ziva could use to communicate short-hand with each other; exact, careful, considerate, cohesive.

And jerked his eyes open again when the car pulled into the navy yard and squealed to a halt in the parking space. It seems he had snoozed through the voyage back and the prisoner's sobbing, to the yard and awoke at the screech of brakes that turned his stomach so sideways he was just happy he hadn't eaten all day because regurgitating bile was bad enough.

He and Tim escorted the prisoner, who had thought it was hilarious giving them a run for their NCIS paycheck, to a cell where he could sit and tremble and think profoundly and at length at his criminal misdeeds before his real terror began when Gibbs got a hold of him in interrogation. On the ride in the elevator back to the bullpen Tony slumped against the elevator wall and closed his eyes.

_"You'd better stop doing that if you're trying to hide something from Gibbs because he already knows."_

Tony opened one bleary eye, _"Stop doing what, Oh McMystery?"_

_"Falling asleep standing up and you look all sweaty and pale. Are you sick or, hey, did you have that after game party you were suppose to invite me to last night and now you have a hangover?"_

_"What! No! Why does everyone keep asking me that? So I'm a little under the weather, big deal. Probably from that burrito you tried to force on me for lunch, McGee."_

_"You didn't eat it Tony so you'd better go see Ducky or I'm telling Gibbs." _McGee's unyielding scowl indicated he wasn't fooling.

Tony couldn't even dredge up the energy to make fun of McTattle. _"I have been feeling a little warm. Check my forehead, McGee, do I have a fever?"_

McGee looked with distaste at the sweaty brow. _"Ah, no! Do I look like a thermometer to you, DiNozzo? We're here, let's go."_

_"Hey, this isn't the bullpen, McGee." _Tony followed woozily behind Tim as they entered autopsy and were greeted by a stethoscope wielding Dr Mallard. Tony was dizzy, hot, sick to his stomach, thirsty and had cramps. He finally had to agree with Tim.

_"I think I'm sick, Ducky."_

_Ncisncisncis. Ncisncis ncisncis. Ncisncisncis_

Kidney infection, urinary tract infection, dehydration, fever, hospital stay, IV rehydration, antibiotic regimen and pain analgesic. Then there was the overwhelming exhaustion, the restlessness, the throbbing headache and body pain. The painful urination, nausea and vomiting, and the pulling out of the dreaded IV over and over.

_Oh yeah, don't forget the 104 degree temperature for two days and the delirium that played out like a horror show with him as the bait for disturbing dreams. The horror show dreams lasted for several days before the body and mind cohered to return to a very exhausted reality. _

_But the remembrance of being tied down in the past and stuck again and again with a sharp point amidst confusion and fear hadn't faded, or being alone with a broken jaw and no comforting family present. Strangely, as the fever abated, the dreams had him passing through purifying smoke to the other side and the team was there, Margret, even Ziva. And Ducky, Palmer, the coach, Mrs B, grandma, Janes. And so, true, there was no family, but he wasn't alone._

_Ncisncis ncisncis. Ncisncis ncisncis. Ncisncismcisncis_

_Finally free of the fierce torments of dreams and family, I leaned back against the pillows in my hospital bed and tried to empty my mind now that I was coherent again. Rest my aching body is what the doctor said I needed the utmost of, rest. _

_And the mega dose of antibiotics needed to fight yet another kidney infection that I was prone to compliments of that cadre of doctor quacks a la Tuskegee, and the triple Nurse Ratched's. Thankfully, they were all locked up in the cuckoo's nest now, or even better yet, stone-cold, scissors-in-their-anatomy dead. _

_So, the quiet was refreshing as everyone had gone home, and it did feel good to hunker down under the thin hospital blanket and threadbare sheet with a cool cloth on my forehead, the lights dimmed and quiet, peaceful, quiet._

_"Hey, are you Tony DiNozzo?"_

_What the...? Some numbskull was shaking my shoulder, persistently shaking my shoulder. Which I chose to ignore until that person knocked the side of my bed with his knee or maybe a sneakered foot?_

_"What the hell?" I pulled the pretend comfy warm and fluffy hospital blanket and sheet down to get a glimpse of some punk blond teenage kid dressed in a loud logo emblazoned blue teeshirt, slim jeans with one hole in the pocket on his slim frame, hooded jacket and sneakers. I recognized the expensive labeled clothing and shoes, probably a trust fund baby. So what was he doing in my room annoying me?_

_After I got a good look at his peachy smooth frowning fallen angel face I was groaning on the inside and not from my inflamed kidney. God dammit to hell! Was there no end to this?_

_"Yeah, I'm Tony. What do you want, Gregor?"_

_"Hey, you know who I am? And it's Greg, just Greg."_

_"Yeah, I know you, 'just Greg'. What do you want? How did you know where I was and what are you doing here?" I removed the wet rag and covered my eyes with my arm. With a shudder I realized my dream's premonitions of absent family had turn into unwanted reality._

_"Heard Uncle Steve and grandfather talking." _

_Gibbs must have told Steve I was in the hospital cause I hadn't been in any condition to talk to anyone. _

_"What'd ya want, please...just tell me and then get lost!"_

_"You look like shit." _

_I looked over at this cussing kid. He didn't look too bad for someone everyone had bent over backwards trying to get a kidney for, my kidney. Were his uncle and grandfather colluding together in a last ditch effort to gain what everybody else had failed to get? Were the two of them grasping the mantle, continuing the battle the bitch and her cohort crazy son Anton had dropped in their crooked race to out maneuver me out of my kidney?_

_"Did your uncle send you?" _

_"No one sent me. I just wanted to get a look at what all the fuss was about."_

_I breathed easy again relieved that my relationship with Steve was traitor-free. In the meantime, Gregor had made himself comfortable in the hospital torture chamber chair, a magazine model all lanky youth with big hands and feet, and long lashes and pouty lips to make a teenage girl cry and swoon and any older woman wish for her younger days._

_"Never mind how I look, I thought you were on your death bed."_

_He gazed at me solemn, bland face and green eyes opaquely darkened with hidden thoughts, then sighed dramatically for effect and smiled the DiNozzo smile, but still hiding._

_"Grandmama was such an incredible imbecile. I think she went insane before I was born. She said she hated you but she had your picture pinned up in her closet that she stared at all the time. She probably wanted to do the deed with you but you wouldn't throw her a bone."_

_"...Do the deed?"_

_"Yeah, what're you stupid? Have sex with you, copulate, intercourse, do the..."_

_"HEY! Enough! Tell me what you're doing here or get out now before I kick your sorry punk ass!"_

_Okay, that was harsh but I wasn't in the mood for a younger version Anton, spouting Angela-generated platitudes and rhetoric at me, fouling up my sick room air with his contempt._

_"Get a grip, man. I'm leaving. Look at you, you couldn't swat a gnat anyway. Just wanted to let you know that I don't need your kidney now or if I was on my death bed ever. So relax. Get better. Grandfather said you're sick because of some things that were done to you on my so called behalf. I don't think so. Grandmama had her own agenda she was always obsessing about and you were a big part of it. So, catch you around, man."_

_I couldn't let it end like that even with this precocious, annoying kid. _

_"Wait. Wait, sorry, excuse my bad temper I'm..."_

_"Don't say sorry it's a sign of weakness."_

_Now, this was ridiculous._

_"You know about John Wayne? Or have you met my boss Gibbs?"_

_"Sure, the Duke, yeah. Don't know Gibbs, though. I love old movies. My majors in college are in Cinematography and Film, Law, Medicine and a minor in culinary arts, oh yeah and music. I'm a genius like my dad who's insane like his mother was. _

_My birth mother committed suicide a year after I was born. Postpartum depression, I think, along with having to deal with the psychotic sociopath Angela. I'm not having any kids, see? I think that's a mature decision on my part just so as not to pass the taint to some poor little pink wrinkled squirming baby DiNozzo._

_"Did you know they say I'm a prodigy like you were on the piano? I like jazz and blues but grandmama wanted me to stick with the classics. What about you?"_

_Okay, this was too uncanny. I must still be dreaming weird dream hallucinations because he rattled on like a mini-me spewing so much information that I got the impression he was holding something back. _

_"I like jazz and blues too but hold that thought. I don't get it. You're...look sorry to bring this up but your kidney failure, well, you're supposed to be so sick that..."_

Greg flushed crimson and looked to the side. There it was.

_"Oh, yeah, sorry about that but it wasn't me. That's why I came here to tell you that was one of grandmama's ploys. I don't really know her motives, well some of them I know but she was just plain crazy. But you see she was a conniving old bat cause she was the only one who got to see my medical records so she could say anything she wanted. She didn't like it when she didn't get her way in everything and I know she wanted great grandmother's things that you had, she sure was pretty pissed at you for that."_

_Gregor was uncomfortable and wordy as he confessed his grandmother's misdeeds. "Well, see, uh, she made things up and she got a certain doctor sex partner of hers to falsify my medical records. The transplant board was even fooled. Everyone believed her even my father and look what happened to him. _

_"I do have a fibrocystic kidney but the other one is fine for right now. I don't need a transplant and the doctor's say I might never need one if I take care of myself. It's all been for nothing, man, and I may not be the best person in the world but I never would have gone on with this if I had known what she was doing." _

_I laid there wishing I was dreaming. Go to sleep, dream and wake up knowing it was a dream. Not this bent, twisted out of shape reality nightmare. Assassins, hit men, car chases, kidnapping, mad doctors, lousy co-workers, innocents murdered, people locked up behind bars, revenge, avarice and greed. _ _I could go on but I lacked the initiative when all I really needed were four words, Angela the bitch DiNozzo, to sum it up._

_I looked over at the kid, Greg, innocent in this fiasco, as was I. He had said what he came to say and was now looking at me for...guidance? Resolution for circumstances and events out of his control? _

_"You know that none of this was your fault, right?"_

_"Hell yes, hey I'm not a kid. I know this isn't my fault. Why should I take the blame for any of this crap?" He slouched down in the chair with a huff as though I should know that. _

_"Good, good. Good to hear." I was at a loss. If he didn't want my absolution then what did he want from me? He didn't look like he was ready to leave any time soon as he pulled the other hardback chair over and rested his feet in the plastic seat._

_"So, how'd you get here, anyway? Shouldn't you be in school?"_

_"I came home from school on bereavement leave and I'm on my own right now. Grandmama's death and father's involuntary admittance to the asylum for the insane leaves me a free man and I've got some major plans." He gloated happily at his cleverness._

_"What about your grandfather, your uncle Steve? How old are you Greg?"_

_"Steve's away doing something no one is supposed to know about and grandfather is shacked up with his bitch in their penthouse room above the clouds. So...here I am. And I'm old enough. I'll be seventeen in three months._

_I couldn't help but wonder at Gregor's use of words, sometimes full of sensitivity and imagination and other times his words brimmed with the vulgarities of modern speech. For what, to shock, to get attention? _

_I remember a grand day in New York City some time ago, lots of brown snow and muddy, dark slushy ice. A million people smiling on the outside, fleetingly happy in their core at the twinkling bright lights and the smell of pine and chestnuts. And me, alone, hands in pockets, woolen cap down over my ears. _

_I looked down at the reflection from the skater's blades as they circled round and round, and seeing that one familiar face, taking one quick involuntary step to join. Only to be rebuffed as of no consequence when the familiar eyes saw me and knew me but chose to turn away in an act of rejection and inhuman lack of natural feeling towards one of his own, his eldest son._

_My first instinct was to do that to this kid. He was family but I still had strong unhealthy hate in my heart for his father and grandparents, who hated me first. I could carry on the tradition generation after generation Hatfield and McCoy style turn this kid away the way I had been turned away or..._

_"Look, it's getting late, you can't sleep here. You can go to my place, get some rest. I'll be out of here in a few days." I opened the end table drawer and pulled out my wallet and withdrew some cash. I wrote my address on the writing pad and the home security number so he could get in without being arrested for burglary. I ripped off the sheet and handed him the money and the paper. "The key's in a rock next to the quacking duck."_

_He looked at me strangely at that and didn't move to take the items I handed him._

_"Take a cab. Knock on my next door neighbor's door first and let him know you're there or he might pepper your ass with buckshot and he's an excellent shot." _

_I continued to hold the money and paper out to him and waited to see what he would do. If my gut feeling was right he was starving for someone to throw him a bone, a rope to a sinking spirit, like I had been. Maybe I could be The Coach's lifesaving hand out in welcome to him, or the warm brown auntie face thrusting ham sandwiches and homemade cookies in brown paper bags at CC and me as she put us on the bus back to the academy._

_"I don't need your money I've got plenty or a place to stay, either." He seemed insulted that I had figured him out and he had to maintain his belligerence for show. _

_"Suit yourself but I'm tired, see if you can dim the lights a little more, goodnight." I wide mouth yawned and over adjusted the bedding to make my point as I fluffed the hardtack of a pillow and slid back down under the covers. It was his move._

_"Say, your neighbor isn't a shoot now and ask questions later kind of guy is he cause...?"_

_"No, he's not. Goodnight."_

_"Yeah, okay. Goodnight, already." When he made it to the door I heard a quiet polite salutation, "Hope you're feeling better soon," as he dimmed the lights and left, my address and taxi fare stuffed in his pocket._

_Ncisncis ncisncis. Ncisncis ncisncis. Ncisncisncis_

Tony was released from the hospital a few days later and on bed rest for a week. Ziva sat in the bullpen with McGee going over NCIS email alert's and job openings. Transfer opportunities were slim right now because no one was leaving a secure job in these economic times so she was surprised to see an announcement for special agent's positions that had become available; two investigator's positions and a senior field agent's position. It listed the skills needed, education and experience; she was certainly qualified and this would be the perfect opportunity for her to transfer out of this untenable position she found herself in.

Being on her best behavior all of the time at work was draining her token by token and even though that didn't sound right Ziva knew what she meant. It was taking a piece out of her every day that she had to get up, get dressed and come to the office. Tony was insufferable, arrogant and insufferable now that he had her under his thumb and Gibbs did nothing about it.

If Gibbs was willing to accept mediocrity in his senior field agent, that was his business but she would not continue to work with someone so unqualified and inept, a hyperactive clown and baboon belonging in a circus. Ziva felt better after her disparaging thoughts toward Tony since she couldn't express her contempt out loud to any one inclined to listen.

Ziva was not altruistic about her bitter thoughts and feelings. She knew she was now preoccupied with unhealthy thoughts that were even disturbing her sleep. It galled her that she was an unwanted woman scorned by the man she had chosen. Her job situation was precarious at best. She was green-eyed with jealousy over everything that was Tony, his girlfriend, his job and the respect of his co-workers and his bond with their boss, and now with McGee.

So this opening was a godsend, a way to change her perspective and to start fresh. To lose the resentment and garner some peace within herself by not having to interact with Tony on a daily basis. She could get away, but not too far away from the few friends she had made as the positions were right here in this building. A chance for her to start over with a new team, show her talent's to the Lead investigator or better yet apply for the Senior Field agent's position and eventually getting a team of her own.

There was that one strike against her though; something else she could lay at DiNozzo's door. The disciplinary action and warning against a repeat act of insubordination was not something she could casually dismiss so she would have to have all her cookies in a row or something like that before she went for her interview.

Perhaps she could redirect attention away from her and force it onto Tony's character flaws; his being arrested, several times, for murder, his office pranks and buffoonery. His lack of professionalism in the office and in the field was the reason she was always at odds with him causing her to express her frustration in acts of defiance of his authority. That would work. Then with her Mossad training and background and her years with Gibbs, well she had a boot in the door.

She filled out the application on line for the promotional position to senior field position and to the other two lateral transfer position's available. It required a job performance rating by her immediate supervisor. Gibbs would accommodate her she was sure, but she also needed a character reference and she hadn't gone out of her way to endear herself to many here in the past. Why should she, she was on the number one team already. So it would be Dr Sciuto or Dr Mallard she would ask, that would look good on her resume.

Ziva emailed the applications to HR before she could change her mind. This was a good move on her part and once she was transferred, she would be free to express her poor opinion of the way the top MCRT was run and Tony DiNozzo's incompetency and ineptitude for the position he now occupied.

This opportunity was a gift supreme, something she deserved and was worthy of. Feeling freshly rejuvenated, she wanted to share her good news and approached Timothy McGee who had just hung up his phone.

_"You're not going to believe this, Ziva. Tony's nephew Gregor showed up at the hospital and guess what, the kid is not sick. Can you imagine? Mrs DiNozzo made it all up. Unbelievable!"_

_"Really? That's too bad. Tim, I wanted to let you know that..."_

_"What do you mean, that's too bad, Ziva? That's good, the kids not sick even though his grandmother put Tony through all kinds of hell."_

_"Tim!"_

_"Yeah, sorry Ziva, what did you want?"_

_"Well, I..." _

Tim's desk phone rang and he answered immediately and wrote down the information with a grin of satisfaction.

_"Tony was right again."_

_"Right about what, McGee?" _Ziva questioned reluctantly, not in the mood to join the DiNozzo official fan club.

_"He was getting antsy so I gave him some info on this cold case. He came up with a new outlook and that call just confirmed the previous agents were looking in the wrong place. How does he do that?" _

_"Dumb luck?" Ziva sarcastically answered his rhetorical question._

_"No, no it's not luck, Ziva. _Tim was enthusiastic and excited as he shared what he had figured out. _"Gibbs got the gut going for him but Tony's got something that I call intuitive instinct, think outside the box-ism so to speak."_

_"And what do we have Tim?"_

_"Well, I've got the mad computer skills. And you, Mossad trained and awesome fighter are the brawn. But think about it, whenever we need a real clue, it always invariably comes from Tony. And Ziva, do me a favor and don't tell him I told you that. His hat barely fits his oversized head now."_

That did it. Brawn, indeed! All brawn, no brains, is that not how the idiom went?

_"Tim, I have decided to apply for a transfer to a position that has opened up and I feel that I am more than qualified for the job."_

_"Really, Ziva?"_

_"Yes. I just saw it on the inter office job openings email and I have already completed the application and sent it in. I am looking for a change of scenery and a relief from, well, Tony's silliness. I am not use to such mischief-making in the workplace and my work performance has suffered."_

Tim had seen the job ads also. He realized she had not been told of Tony's promotion to Lead Investigator or his promotion as Tony's SFA. Always the gentleman, Tim felt it would not be an honorable thing for Ziva to find out from someone else what the rest of the team already knew. He would have to be the one to fill her in before this went any further and she got her hopes up for something that would not happen for her at this time. He would lay it on her cold turkey, not sugar coated, novocained or...sigh.

_"Ziva, listen. Tony has been promoted to the Lead investigator for Johansen's team. That's the position the email was about and also an SFA position. He asked me to be his SFA and I accepted. The..."_

Ziva turned furiously intense dark eyes on Tim. There was betrayal and dismay in her voice and accusation. _"Why was I not told of this?"_

_"Ziva, Vance decided to hold off on the public announcement until Johansen was officially terminated. Then Tony got sick and the announcement was held off until he comes back to work."_

_"But you, yourself, have known about Tony's promotion all along and you did not say anything? Tony asked you to exclude me? How could you, Tim?"_

_"Tony asked me not to say anything to anyone, Ziva, until it was official, and I saw no harm in that."_

Reeling herself in from her hurt feelings, Ziva went back to her desk and sat down, trying to think rationally. Emotions aside, she began to think that this situation could in fact work to her advantage. All was not lost. She thought craftily of the position that had just opened up Tim watched her closely.

_"What of Gibbs' team, Tim? Will it be disbanded?"_

_"No, of course not, Ziva. If that's what you're worried about, don't worry. Gibbs is not retiring for some years yet."_

Yes, and he will need a senior field agent to replace Tony. She would speak to Gibbs immediately once he returned to put in her bid for the position. Things were working out better than she could ever have imagined even an hour ago.

_Ncisncis ncisncis. Ncisncis ncisncis. Ncisncis ncisncis_

Tony was on couch rest, which surprisingly wasn't that hard to do. Resting seemed all he could do with any success as fatigue was his new middle name. Gregor DiNozzo was still his house companion who ate like a horse, spoke to his tenant's wife in flawless Spanish and had her eating out of his hands. Her teenage daughter had thrown Tony over for her newest heartthrob, beautiful green eyes and lovely voice who spoke Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, English, and French fluently and was so cute heartthrob, Gregor.

Margret had come and gone several times but would be away for a longer period this time around and he missed her, a lot. She reminded Tony of Sophia Loren in her excellent portrayal of Cesira in the Italian film Two Women. He and Greg had sprawled on the comfortable sofa and watched the film together without the English sub-titles.

When the sultry Sophia Loren made her appearance, Greg had given a long, low vulgar whistle, said some dirty words in Italian, and made an offensive hand gesture for which Tony had whacked him on the head with his obscene and grossly indecent tribute to women girly magazine.

And when Margret came in with snacks right behind that display of crass oafishness, she pulled both their ears and gave them a piece of her mind before they could resume watching the film.

The physical resemblance to Sophia wasn't remarkable though Margret was certainly earthy beautiful, tall and curvy, definitely sultry. But the tragic story of Cesira and her passionate dedication, loyalty and love for her young daughter, Rosetta, now that was what Margret had in common with Loren's character. Her passion, loyalty and love for him and anything that was his, including the hyperactive, novice-Tony, busybody pain in the neck Gregor, was what set her above any other woman he had ever known. And when he got better he was going searching for the perfect ring.

Now though he had decisions to make. Someone needed to get Greg sorted out, get him back to school, back to his piano lessons, whatever. Which was proving difficult as Greg wasn't too forthcoming with his answers, Steve was unavailable and Anton was a nonentity.

Angela had sent him to some school in Italy as a punishment Gregor thought, but he now realized it was to get him out of the limelight so she could continue in her nefarious plots and schemes about his illness without the evidence to prove her a liar. So when Tony tried once again to get some answers from the closed mouth teen, Greg told him what he thought he wanted to hear.

_"I told you, Tony I'm on leave from it all. My guardian's death, you know? So, I've just been slumming at your man cave until I decide what I want to do and as a matter of fact, I'm heading out tomorrow, places to be, people to see, you know?" _

And Greg had gone to bed without the excellent arroz con pollo his tenant had dropped by for little Greg. Tony had no choice. This kid wasn't going anywhere without some supervision. So he put in a call to Anthony DiNozzo, Sr against his better judgement and turned stomach and left a message with the secretary for the man to call him.

When the doorbell rang at breakfast the next morning, Tony had no warm and fuzzy good feeling that anything behind that door would be welcome. He sent Greg to see who was there since the boy just sat desultorily playing with his food. A quiet conversation was held in the outer room before Tony heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

Gregor came in and retook his seat and stared at his cold plate of food that was still on the table. Tony remained seated looking out the window, body language and cold stare indicative of alienation and estrangement.

_"You couldn't have just called first?" _Tony's words were caustic and challenging.

Anthony DiNozzo, Sr, stood in the kitchen doorway holding a briefcase and an overcoat over one arm. He silently contemplated his hostile welcome from the sulky youth and angry older man at the table and remembered his mother's stern warning; 'Anthony, remember this, what goes around, comes around double fold'. She had been right of course. Too bad he hadn't listened.

Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Thank's to all those who continue to read this story. I'm glad it's still holding your interest. And please review if you're so inclined.

To Guest reviewer: I have to chuckle at your words (though not very nice of me) but a pen in the neck would hurt and bleed all over your desk, a lot, so here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: not mine, no money being made

Beta: Mike91848 who receives, saves, corrects and polishes. Thank you.

Any mistakes are mine

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter 26

Previously

_"You couldn't have just called first?" _Tony's words were caustic and challenging.

Anthony DiNozzo, Sr, stood in the kitchen doorway holding a briefcase and an overcoat over one arm. He silently contemplated his hostile welcome from the angry older man at the table and remembered his mother's stern warning; 'Anthony, remember this, what goes around, comes around double fold'. She had been right of course. Too bad he hadn't listened.

_"Why upset a perfect record of arrogance and false opinionated view of one's self-importance?" _Senior said this philosophically, wanting to truthfully define his faults as he saw them. When he wasn't thrown out, or even worse, asked to leave, he came further into the room and placed his overcoat over a chair and his briefcase on the floor next to it.

Tony had gone from mildly irritated at the imperious knock on the front door to full-blown rage at his perceived understanding of the man's comment. Jokes? Senior thought he could come in his house and make jokes? Tony just barely resisted the urge to get up and give the interloper a good working over, reduce him to a bloody pulp on his pristine kitchen floor, then see who had the last laughing joke. The damn bastard!

The urge was so strong that it made him nauseous. He excused himself to Gregor, got up from the table and left the room. _"Be back in a minute." _He made it to the bathroom in time to spew his breakfast into the toilet bowl, and spewed again and again, exacerbating his already sore stomach. To his disgust, the residual effects from his bout with his kidney infection and the antibiotics he still had to take made him more susceptible to upset stomach, nausea and vomiting.

When the spasm was finally over, he sat on the edge of the tub and took deep gulping breaths. He ran cold water into the sink and rubbed his hands together under the cool refreshing stream, sometimes cupping his hands with the liquid and splashing it in his face. He lambasted himself over and over for being so weak and letting this man reduce him to...this.

Back in the kitchen, Anthony DiNozzo, Sr sat in a chair at the table and rubbed his hand lightly over the smooth glass surface. He noted in passing the quality and oldness of the dinette set and recognized it as the one his mother had used in her bedroom as a writing and drawing table when he and his brother were children.

Senior had not missed the streak of violent intent towards him in Anthony's eyes and body language and wondered what the penalty would be if he dared to help himself to a cup of the excellent coffee he smelled.

_"Tony hates you, grandfather." _Greg broke the silence left by Tony's abrupt departure and Senior looked at his grandson's young face. Young face and young intellect, but sometimes an old mind in a young body.

_"I know, Gregor, I know."_

_"Yep, that he does. His face get's this pinched, wrinkled look and his eyes get all squinty until his eyeballs disappear and his lips kind of shrink..."_

_"Gregor, enough. I know he hates me, he has every right to put a gun to my head and pull the trigger." _Senior said this without trying to camouflage or to hide his culpability behind lies.

_"I get it Grandfather that you've done some pretty bad things to Tony and I've managed to surmise some things but this family is so screwed up that it's hard to put it all together. _

_"There were so many lies and secrets from grandmama, ditto from Dad, and you, hell, I was Tony's twin brother from the way you ignored me. And not helping was grandmama's every other word consisting of, 'I hate your father's bitch and the bastard from her filthy loins', shitty crap she was always yapping about. So, I may not be entitled, but I want some answers anyway. I want to know why Tony hates you so much."_

_"First of all, stop using profanity as a fill in for common decent language, Gregor. It's crude and unappealing. But to answer your question, can I get away with, it's complicated?"_

_"Sorry, grandmama's influence. She was pretty foul mouthed. And complicated means nothing, I'm a genius grandfather, try me."_

Just then Tony strode purposely back into the room, determined to kick ass. He went to the counter and the coffee pot where he got another mug from the cupboard rather than reusing his used one, which just happened to be still on the table next to Senior. He rudely didn't offer the man a cup. Tony leaned back against the counter and took a sip solely fixated on getting Greg sorted out and Senior out of his house as soon as yesterday. To that end, he dived into the subject immediately not even trying to be politically civil or demonstrate good manners.

_"It seems Greg here has been left to his own devices and he's under the impression that he's free to do whatever he wants. What do you intend to do about it?"_

_"No need to take that tone, Anthony. I'm here to try and..."_

_"What tone would that be, 'Father'?" _Tony goaded, the word father was said with such a bitter sneer it turned it into a filthy slur. _"Remember, you're the one who barged into my home uninvited. Don't presume to dictate how I behave in it!"_

_"Very well, no harm intended." _Senior said mildly, accepting the words as something he deserved. He had come a long way in acquiring self-control, and self-mockery was a heavy run-off. Who was he to chastise a man when he wasn't around to guide a boy? It took a great deal to get him heated up these days especially over his past mistakes, and he was determined no matter how provoked to accept his just desserts.

Senior reached down for his briefcase and extracted some papers.

_"I found these papers in Angela's things, Gregor, you're school records, medical records, and your travel records. _Senior paused briefly, _"It seems you aren't as sick as Angela would have had us believe and for that, I am eternally grateful, Gregor. That is one good thing that has come out of all of this." _

Senior bit back an overwhelming desire to hug his grandson to his bosom in a rare display of caring and love. But he figured now was not the time to change his modus operandi while a critically pissed off cop with a big gun primed and aimed at his heart took up an aggressive stance so as to not let his prey escape without doing it serious harm.

He couldn't help laughing inwardly at the dramatics. He was somewhat bitter but self- mockery was foremost in his thoughts when revelations of his foolhardiness, as his mother would have said, in his dealings with Anthony came non-stop. Coming out of the fog of alcoholism as it were revealed clearly things involving Anthony he would have preferred to be left a cloudy haze.

Senior sighed, enough indulging in retrospection and looking back on things that he couldn't change. His grandson first.

_"It says here that you've been at The Italian Academy in Italy on an academic exchange program for advanced studies, and that you've already earned several degrees. So, unless you want to return, there's really no reason for you to go back there. There are several good Universities in the States that should accommodate your scholastic requirements. Do you have a preference?"_

Both men stared at Gregorwho reached for his cold toast and started munching. When he swallowed his mouthful, instead of answering the question, he seemed to go off on a tangent.

_"You know when grandmama dumped me over there three years ago and just left me, I thought I had done something terribly wrong especially when I didn't hear anything from anybody back home._

_"So I was basically on my own and I couldn't make any friends because you know how grandmama spoiled me into thinking I was entitled to anything I wanted even if it belonged to somebody else and the other boys there didn't agree with her so they hated my guts and I was getting beat up and spat on all the time." _

Gregor had finished the toast and started peeling a banana and taking a bite before he continued telling his engrossed audience a tale that disturbed at gut level and left Tony appalled at what could have been.

_"After a while, I figured I was the most worthless kid and that's why nobody liked me and my family wanted nothing to do with me so I ran away, determined to commit suicide by laying down on the train tracks. Now this is how stupid that was because I made myself comfortable on that train track staring up at the stars all night and I even fell asleep but the train never came, some kind of stupid accident in the next town over. Isn't that hilarious? I couldn't even kill myself right. My crazy mother did a better job." _

Gregor had both elbows on the table now. The half- eaten banana was discarded on the plate with the uneaten scrambled eggs, food forgotten as he glanced at the two other men in the room trying to gauge their reaction to his pathetic story.

_"Geez, Greg! What ...?" _Tony stopped, speechless. Greg's tale was so similar to his own. It seemed a despondent thirteen year old out of touch with family and reality trying to commit suicide was par for the course in this family.

Tony tried again to speak, to make some sense out of this. _"What happened after that? Did you try to call home, get in touch with somebody?"_

_"Nope, I just went back to school and back to classes and nobody even knew or cared that I was missing that night and I hadn't carried any identification with me so no one would have recognized my mangled body once the train ran over me anyway."_

_"This is...this is just...that worthless, evil conniving bitch!" _Tony slammed his hand down on the counter wishing it was her head he could smash instead.

_"It wasn't bad enough she tried to make __**my**__ life a living hell?" _Tony yelled beyond righteous fury. He wanted her ass alive with every fiber of his being so he could shove her down the stairs and break her neck again and again on a continuous hellacious loop de loop theme park ride. He turned to the cause of all this misery.

_"And where were you? Where in the hell were __**you, **__dammit?" _Tony pointed an accusing finger at the older man still seated who didn't even attempt a defense. With an angry bellow, Tony picked up his coffee cup and threw it across the room where it shattered against the wall and dripped dark liquid in rivulets.

Disgusted, he turned away and faced the kitchen cabinets placing both hands on the counter, effectively turning his back on all that was Anthony DiNozzo, Senior; loser, father figure failure, feet of clay flawed and grandiose disappointment.

Senior was sickened and he **had** no defense. His excuse that he hadn't known was ludicrous. He should have known. He hadn't wanted to know though there had been many clues. That was the sad story of his life that would go on his tombstone, 'here lies the body of a total failure patriarch who died with his head in his ass'.

With that background, how could anything go well for anyone growing up with him for a father and the harmful evil that was Angela and the repulsive atmosphere she had fostered?

The first few years after he had stopped drinking Senior was beyond self-absorbed in getting himself together. Anton was no help with his son; he was a mama's boy through and through, her willing subject. And so Gregor was left to Angela's devices, her property, to do with as she pleased.

And she had been pleased to make the boy into a snotty, bratty, spoiled rotten replica Anton clone that Senior had been peripherally aware of and that he could conveniently block out the commotion that was Gregor by escaping to his office or den or library and close the door until the sound of his grandson's temper and presence went away.

Autistic, Angela said at first. Einstein-like genius that no one could understand but her was another option for his bad behavior and so on and so forth. Spoiled rotten brat was the general consensus of everyone else.

Senior didn't have any plausible answers for Tony to accept so he remained quiet which only acerbated Tony's vile mood.

_"Why am I expecting an answer from you? You've been a damn useless source of fatherhood to me from the day I was born. It's like you said, and sounded so proud of, 'why upset a perfect record of arrogance and false opinionated view of your self-importance?'_

_"I got it. Maybe, though, if you thought of someone other than yourself that would have made you into a better human being and father figure to Gregor than you ever were to me, and given you some redeeming points to call on when you die and are rotting in hell where you belong."_

DiNozzo Senior was not trying to be a doormat when he nodded at Anthony's harsh words because really that wasn't his nature. He could and had been a ruthless SOB, you couldn't run a successful business and be a soft wooly foot warmer, but his son's words were nothing but the truth.

He looked away from the defiant glare that was his eldest son to Gregor, who perhaps there was still time to redeem himself to, as Anthony so aptly put it, crawl one step up from the bottom of hades. And the first order of business was getting the boy taken care of.

_"Gregor, Estelle and I were worried about you after you disappeared the other night. We tracked down the cab driver who took you to the hospital to see Anthony, and the one who brought you here, and Gregor, it would have saved us a lot of unnecessary worry if you had been kind enough to leave a note." _Senior said in mild reprimand.

_"I'm sorry grandfather."_

_"Thank you for that, Gregor." _And Tony wondered again where the feral snarl and snapping bared teeth had vanished to, the sum of all he had ever gotten from this man.

Senior put the papers back in his briefcase and snapped it closed.

_"It's up to you what you want to do now, no one is going to try to force you to go away to school if you don't want to, though you will have to go to school until you're of age, be it boarding school or a university here. There are options, you just tell us what you want and if it's reasonable, well then it's done." _And he reached over to rough up the spiky blond strands that was Greg's latest hairstyle, and chuck him under the chin playfully.

And to Tony's utmost horrifying chagrin and humiliating jealous weakness, a solitary tear formed in the corner of his eye that thankfully didn't fall, at watching something he had coveted during all his growing up years that he never got even a smitten of, the concept of fatherly love.

Ruthlessly, Tony buckled down his useless stupid emotions and stood up straight. He wasn't a baby anymore needing daddy's held-back love. Fuck that. He was a grown up man and had moved on from that need.

_"You know my work schedule, Gregor, and I don't want you to be on your own without some kind of supervision but you're more than welcome to stay here until you decide what school you want to finish up in. But like your grandfather said, not going to school is not an option, okay? Think about it."_

_"I'd like to stay here while I look into it, if that's alright, grandfather." _There was such innate sincere goodness in Gregor that Angela had not been able to degrade or corrupt, just like with Steve. They had both survived a tyrannical Angela, not totally unscathed, no, but certainly nothing like her and the demons that possessed her.

At a nod from his grandfather, Gregor turned to Tony with a tentative smile, wanting to be sure of his welcome.

_"If that's okay, Tony? You're still getting your friends together for the jazz jam here, right? Cause I know I'm better at tickling those keys than you'll ever be, man." _

Tony rubbed his hand over his stubble, not having shaved yet this morning. He had things to do today and it was time Senior unglued his ass from that chair and vamoosed.

_"Yeah, bonehead, isn't that what I said? You think you're good but you haven't heard the real artist in this family yet." _

Their familiar ongoing competitive but safe rivalry was a distraction to the elephant in the room until Senior opened his mouth.

_"If you need any money for his care and..."_

_"I don't need any money from you, or anything really, so it appears that our business is complete. Gregor, please show your grandfather to the door." _Tony started to walk out of the kitchen but turned back for a few last parting words.

_"I'd appreciate it if you not come back here again unless invited which I can assure you an invite will not be forthcoming. The telephone is your friend, use it man!" _

Tony left the kitchen with old feelings and hurts anchored in place around his heart and did not look back.

Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis

Tony returned to the office the next Monday. So far, the morning had been quiet. Gibbs was in MTAC in lieu of Vance who had taken the morning off.

_"Congratulations, Tony." _At his inquiring look Ziva got up from her desk and walked with purpose over to his.

_"On your promotion. I forced Tim to tell me about it so do not blame him for leaking your secret." _

If she expected him to get angry with Tim he showed no inclination to do so or get upset at how easy it was for her to manipulate his second in command.

_"No, not at all, Ziva. I trust Tim's judgment and he told me he felt it had been the right time. Besides, it's less a secret than circumstances, and decisions on Director Vance's part and mine as well."_

She didn't look happy for him and he guessed it was for the same reasons she'd already expressed, her opinion of his lack of leadership abilities and qualifications, and her failed attempt to control him. Too bad. He faced the fact that just like with Abby things had changed in his and Ziva's relationship. Unlike with Abby where reconciliation was their goal, Ziva would not be satisfied until she was in charge.

That time when Gibbs had taken his sabbatical in Mexico was eye opening now that he had time and years to think about it. He understood what had driven her and to a lesser degree, Tim McGee. Ambition and ego had her challenging him even after Gibbs had returned. But on that case with the teenager with a bomb strapped to his chest at the high school with a room full of students, his solution had saved many lives.

It had been a wonder he could think at all with both Ziva and Director Shepherd working in tandem to undermine his decisions and plans, and his confidence, until he was so fed up he had thrown his phone and his timidity at the wall and plowed ahead with instinct and inspiration, even if it did come from a movie, to success and the liberation of those children and the capture of the terrorists. Ziva had acted like it was a lucky fluke though Tim's attitude had started to change towards him after that.

Tony didn't know what her plans were after he left the team but he wished her all the best in the world. Gibbs hadn't said what her position would be but his bet wasn't on the SFA position if that was her expectation. Maybe she would be satisfied with someone like Stan Burly who she seemed to like. And the new probies might satisfy her need to be the boss of something.

Tony's phone rang which sent Ziva back to her chair and the cold case they were working on. He and Tim went to pick up evidence in storage and then to check out the apartment where the woman of their cold case had been murdered, because Tony had a hunch.

Ncismcisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis

With the background crescendo blaring music of the afternoon soap opera, the landlady loudly bemoaned the continued vacancy of the apartment; even after several years people rented but didn't stay long. This time, the place had been vacant for three months.

The stereotypically wire-curlers coiffeur, house dress and slippers, middle-aged woman shrewdly assessed the two handsome, tall men at her door. Stereotypically repeating in her head the television truism that every unattached handsome man is either married or gay, and completely ignoring the warrant thrust at her by McGee, she formed her own erroneous conclusion.

_"I'd be more than happy to_ _take ten percent off the monthly rent if you two boys wanted to rent the place as a couple."_

_"Uh, we don't want to rent as a couple Mrs Snyder, we just need to reexamine the apartment and check out the bedroom, ah ..." _McGee stopped at Tony's incredulous glare and not so discrete shove.

Mrs Snyder removed the lit cigarette from the side of her mouth and blew smoke in Tim's face with a sly grin while pointing her eyes at Tony.

_"He the shy one, huh?" _Her smoker's hoarse voice rattled their eardrums as she laughed harshly and coughed a heavy phlegm sounding noise before inserting the key in the apartment door and parking her carcass in their way.

_"Look boys, you can't beat the house or fool a fooler. And anyways, there's nothing to be ashamed of..."_

_"Lady, get out of the way! We're Federal Agents, not a gay couple seeking asylum in this dump...uh, domicile. Thank you, excuse us...take your foot out of the door." _

Tony awkwardly danced a shuffle two-step with the woman while trying to avoid her lit cigarette before finally getting her outside and slamming the door closed on the frumpy indignant know-it-all busybody, only to find a royally smirking Tim who had only pretended to misunderstand her.

_"Very funny. Next time, you can deal with Will Ferrel's grown up landlady Pearl. Now get to work."_

Disgruntled Tony and smirking McGee searched the empty apartment, banging on walls and jumping on floors. _"Tony, there just isn't anything here. It was a good hunch but..."_

_"Hold on, hold on, McDoubtful. What's this? _Tony ran his hand up and down the inside window wall in the kitchen just above the sill where he could feel a slight imperfection in the wall. He used his pocket knife to chip away at the peeling paint, scraping the knife up and down until very fine demarcation lines appeared in the wall.

Tony continued scraping then dug the tip of the knife between the wall and the line and wiggled the knife and slowly, the wall began to move. Someone had very cleverly dug out the plywood and then made a box of the same material approximately 3 inches across, 21 inches long and 6 inches deep. The box was shaped like a safe deposit box standing up. After more prodding the box slid out and using plastic gloves, Tony pulled out the handgun hidden in there, and a worn pair of leather gloves.

_"Bingo!" _Tony chortled triumphantly as he placed the gun back in the box. McGee held a plastic bag open and Tony slipped the whole box inside.

_"Okay, I'm impressed. How, DiNozzo? How did you figure it out?"_

_"First bow to my greatness, McGee." _Kidded Tony as he set the sack of evidence on the floor and started examining the rest of the windows he had missed. With McGee following his example, they finished the task quickly with no other hiding places found.

_"Okay, let's look at the facts. The husband called 911 and said he and his wife were shot and the perp got away. Neighbors heard the shots and also called 911. Police arrived within 10 minutes of the calls. The M.E. confirmed the wife was very recently deceased, approximately one hour. The husband had a superficial arm wound. _

_"It was too pat. Nobody believed him. He was a stay at home jobless husband who gambled and was a violent alcoholic who drank her money away. That's why they lived in this rat-hole and she wanted out. She told her best friend the next time she came home on leave, she was filing for divorce. He loudly threatened to kill her if she tried to leave him."_

McGee was still not getting it. _"Yeah, so? I read the report. The police were there within minutes. There's no way he could have gotten rid of a gun that fast if he had shot her and they looked for a weapon before turning the case over to NCIS, plus his hands were free of gunshot residue. Pacci's team couldn't find a weapon either and you know how thorough he was."_

Tim carried the evidence while Tony closed and locked the door with the key the landlady had left. They headed for her apartment/office to see if their suspect had left a forwarding address that still might be his current address years after he had gotten away with murder, and to return the key.

_"Remember, the report said besides drinking and gambling, the man liked to carve novelty items with his hands, small, intricate items made out of wood or clay?"_

_"Yeah, he sold them at flea markets and such, again, so?"_

_"Eliot Ness." _Tim stared at him blankly with a 'please get to the point' Gibbs grimace.

_"The television series not the Movie. The gangster got away with murder because the police couldn't find the knife and he didn't have enough time to hide it. Well, he was an excellent carpenter and had carved a hole in the wall behind the refrigerator, low down next to the floor and disguised it so well it just looked like a crummy wall. The hole was found when they did some renovating and voila...there was the knife. See?"_

_"Sorta."_

_"McGee! The man had a minute, tiny, minuscule amount of plaster and paint on his clothes. Said he had been painting one of his figurines the day before and had fallen asleep in his clothes. They couldn't prove otherwise and he went free, got it now?"_

_"He shot her, shot himself then while he was on the phone hid the gun and the gloves. No gunpowder residue, no gun, no evidence." _Tim concluded correctly.

They had reached the office and Mrs Snyder, who told them that she didn't have a forwarding address for the suspected murderer. Tony practically threw the key at her as they backed away from her door, and her unpleasant cloyingness. _"Did you fellows change your minds because..."_

Back in the car, Tim contacted Ziva to tell her they had found the gun and to start a search for the missing suspect. He hung up and looked uncomfortably out the window.

_"She putting me down again, McToosensitive? Finding the gun was not brain power but a brainless fluke? Ignore her, Tim. She's a sore loser, can't be helped."_

Tim gave him a dirty look for the too long stupid name but then just shrugged and said no more. When they got back to the office, Gibbs was back and Ziva had found the suspect's work location. _"Good work, DiNozzo, good thinking." _Was all Gibbs had to say as they left the office to pick up the suspect murderer but it was enough said. Ziva never looked at him once. The suspect gave up without a fight. He had been hiding in plain sight for years and had mellowed. He seemed happy the charade was over and regretted killing his wife. She hadn't deserved it.

Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis

Ziva David had still not had a chance to talk to Gibbs about the SFA position what with their work schedule and Gibbs disappearances throughout the day. So she drove to Gibbs' house that evening determined to put in her bid.

_'Damn!' _Tony's car was parked in Gibbs' driveway, what to do? He was probably there to get another pat on the back that he had been getting all day from his contemporaries and co-workers for the surprising piece of luck that had made him into a hero today.

That did not sound right. She could admit to herself that he had done a good job and give credit where credit was overdue. Regardless, **he **would just have to leave, she needed to talk to Gibbs and that was certainly more important than whatever frivolity Tony was getting into there.

Ziva parked and entered Gibbs' house through the unlocked front door. Surprisingly, she heard voices coming from the front room, not the basement, and one of the voices was deep but feminine. Tony and his giant bimbo whore...Tony and his girlfriend Margret were sitting cozily on the sofa with Tony's arm around her as she leaned back against his chest.Gibbs was leaning forward in his overstuffed chair with a paper plate with pizza crust on the floor at his feet. He had changed into worn jeans and tee shirt while Tony was still in his suit but had removed his jacket and tie, and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

A blond teenager was sitting on the floor in front of Gibbs scarfing down a slice of pizza while Gibbs' showed him something with a knife and a piece of wood. Tony and Gibbs had bottles of beer while the teenager drank from his soda can and the slut… and Margret had a bottle of water.

How cozy, thought Ziva's green-eyed monster who Ziva could not get to shut up.

They all looked up when she came in but she only addressed Gibbs.

_"Gibbs, I am sorry to intrude. Shall I come back another time?" _Surely he would not send her away.

Gibbs was silent as though waiting for Tony to decide and answer her. Tony stood up immediately still chewing while encouraging Margret to remain seated, and started gathering the detritus. Gregor followed suit and stuffed half a slice of pizza in his mouth before grabbing the empty soda cans and beer bottles.

Ziva saw Margret give her the evil eye, but she ignored her royal highness as she sat like a queen while her minions stepped over her long giraffe limbs and did all the cleanup work.

Ziva remembered part of a quote coined by Shakespeare that her mother for some reason thought applied to her. Oh! Beware, milady, of jealousy. She was not jealous she argued with herself.

On the other hand, Tony, being a paragon of gentlemanly conduct and chivalry personified, kowtowed to Ziva's rudeness and interruption of their dinner by gracefully bowing out.

"_No need, Ziva, we were just finishing up. Hey, I don't think the two of you have met. Ziva, my nephew, Gregor, Gregor this is Ziva, we work together, both agents along with Tim on Gibbs' team. And Ziva you already know Margret."_

_"Hi." _

Ziva noted the absence of the word partner and felt saddened. She finally remembered her manners and was slightly embarrassed at her rudeness, pushing her way in, disturbing their dinner and making them leave. She allowed some warmth to appear in her face and voice. _"I am so happy to meet you, Gregor and that you are well."_

_"Thank you, ma'am."_

The clean-up was quick and efficient. Tony quickly seized the rest of their meal in a box and the two DiNozzo's and Margret headed toward the door and out in record time.

_"Sit, Ziva. What's on your mind?" _Ziva sat up straight on the sofa across from Gibbs.

_"I am ashamed, Gibbs. I do have better manners than that but I was so anxious to talk to you. I will apologize to Tony when I see him next."_

When he made no comment she again tried to fill the silence. _"Tony seems to have bonded well with his nephew. Is he going to be staying with Tony...?"_

_"Ziva, no more small talk. What's going on?"_

_"Very well. I will not thrash the bush, Gibbs. I do not want to come across as too brash but I felt I must stake my claim now. So, I have already applied for the SFA position on paper but I would appreciate a preliminary interview with you now. I believe my credentials speak for themselves and my experience in Mossad. There are also my years working with the team._

_"I have faced up to the fact that my behavior with Tony as far as following his leadership was less than stellar. One of the reasons is that in the beginning he led me to believe that we were...that there would be a relationship between the two of us when we were both ready. It seems that he had moved on and I had become stagnant in my assumptions, and I acted out as a result. _

_"Another reason for my lack of protocol in following the chain of command with Tony as the SFA is that in all honesty, most of the time it felt as though I was required to take orders from a nursery school inmate. _

_"But, Gibbs, that is all liquid under the viaduct. I am ready to move on. As your SFA, I will be able to help in teaching any probies your methods and your way of handling a case because of my familiarity working with you over a period of time." _

Ziva had stated her case to a silently listening Gibbs but he had been scribbling mental notes in his head. He had also gone over the updated job description for the position of Senior Field Agent at work. And most importantly, he had his still reliable gut churning.

He noted Ziva seemed confident and assured, almost entitled although that could be from trying to submerge her anxiety and nervousness. Possibly. She did have many admirable attributes including determination, steadfastness, and loyalty, but also, there were excuses to justify her actions and pointing blame on others to direct attention away from her. And that bit about being led on by DiNozzo...obviously she thought she was talking to one of those child inmates she had accused Tony of being, or she had just underestimated his observational skills if she thought he believed that crap.

Her problem with DiNozzo stemmed from a bigger issue; inflexibility and inability to learn or change plus unwillingness to listen or obey a superior officer which is something that must had been ingrained in her even from childhood by her father Eli David, and then Mossad.

It always boiled down to her inability to listen to someone else other than him. And he could understand that because it was hard for him also but he was a marine through and through. Chain of command was vital. Ziva was a good officer, a good fighter but she did not have the natural ability to lead, and she was too set in her ways to change.

And one other very important requirement was the concept, though overused and abused in this day and age, of thinking outside the box. Ziva did not have that ability. Bred out of her by Mossad's strict code of following an order, she was too rigid, too dogmatic.

DiNozzo had solved a year's old murder today because his imagination saw something different than the rest of them had seen. There was no guaranty that Gibbs next SFA would have that particular ability but he knew that Ziva did not have it.

All of that went through Gibbs' mind as he sat with a beer in hand and listened. Now how to tell Ziva that his decision had already been made even before she approached the subject? There was also the matter of the recent disciplinary action in her file. There had to be a period of at least one year after that negative report for a promotion to even be considered. Did Ziva think the negative report was filed and then forgotten with no unfavorable results for her future with NCIS?

Although it hadn't been that long since she had stopped speaking, it seemed his answer was long in coming. She sat patiently and refused to fidget as she waited to hear her future.

Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis

Ziva was nothing if not pragmatic. No promotion for at least a year to offset the bad report, learning to be a team player, learning the chain of command and its importance, don't screw over your partner...she was sure all of the rules he quoted had numbers but not important enough in the grand scale of things to matter to her to learn them.

Utmost, he had emphasized, whoever was chosen as SFA, that person would be her superior officer. If she made the willful mistake of trying to override him or her, disciplinary action in the form of immediate employment termination would result.

So. Tail between her legs so to speak she left Gibbs house having been taken down a peg in her grand assumption of her self- worth. Her giant sequoia dreams reduced to a scraggly dessert-bush tumbleweed. Never let it be said that Gibbs was a functional mute. He was quite capable and more than adroit at using speech, and had gotten his points across quite well.

She was not even that disappointed on a scale of one to ten, five stood out as a good indicator of how she was feeling. A little numb, somewhat humbled and the most difficult part after it had been brought firmly to her attention, there wasn't a better model to follow in investigative work, and acknowledging to herself that Tony just might be better at what they did than she was.

Somewhat relieved that she could now stop stressing about something that had been taken well out of her hands, she decided to go home set out some candles, a glass of wine, lavender bubbles and a warm bath. Tomorrow was another day.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N Thank you dear readers

Beta: mike91848

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and am making no money (I wish)

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter Twenty Seven

Timothy McGee woke abruptly jarring the warm body next to him into an annoyed squeak. The phone rang again and Tim almost didn't answer, the devil with Gibbs' rule...whatever, but he was too programmed to obey the summons, it was like an itch he had to scratch. He glanced at the digital clock, one in the morning, there ought to be a law. It was their weekend off and he wasn't going!

He picked up the phone and tried once to speak than cleared his throat of the frog and tried again. _"Hello?"_

_"Ah, hello. Is this Agent McGee?"_

_"Yeah. Who's this? Gregor?" _He felt Abby turn over and sit up when he pushed the covers down and put his feet on the floor.

_"Uh, Tim. There's something wrong...okay, I don't know if it's wrong or not but I don't think anybody should be doing what he's been doing for an hour now."_

_"Doing what, Greg? Is it Tony? What's he doing?" _Tim had his pants and loafers on and was pulling a sweater over his head as he listened. Abby had thrown on an oversized sweatshirt over her bat pajamas and slipped into her combat boots.

_"Okay, it's pretty cold and the pools not heated and Tony's been swimming laps in it since midnight. I can't get him to get out, it's like he doesn't even hear me. The neighbors next door aren't home. What should I do, Tim?" _

Greg sounded not quite panicked, yet.

_"I'll be right there, Greg. Don't get into the pool unless it looks like he's in trouble, okay? We're in the car now. It'll take fifteen minutes to get there so I'm going to hand the phone to Abby, don't hang up."_

Tim made a normally half hour ride in fifteen minutes and only breathed again when he pulled onto Tony's street without siren blaring police cars queued up behind him ready to give him a slew of speeding tickets, if not worse. Abby was out before the car stopped, a miracle she didn't break her neck with those clod-hoppers she was wearing.

The door was unlocked as they rushed in but Tim had the foresight to lock it up tight considering all the crazy weird stuff that had been happening to Tony lately. The lights in the back yard lit the pool up like a clear night game at the Nationals Park stadium and condensation climbed slowly from the water's surface, eerily unappealing and ghost-like.

It was one twenty in the damn morning and it was pretty chilly and a little creepy watching the lone figure swim underwater, come up for air once, back under and down to the end of the pool, flip turn and back. Gregor was at the edge of the pool in his boxer's and tee shirt, shivering and wet as he stood watching the aquatic spectacle show being put on by his uncle. Tim watched also for a second and then hurriedly started to disrobe while trying the simplest method to solve their problem first before he had to brave the unknown dank and dark watery deep.

_**"Hey, DiNozzo! Are you crazy? DiNozzo? Tony, don't make me have to come in there after you! Please! "**_

Abby had already chucked her sweater and removed her boots and Tim gave fleeting thought to the beauty of her swan dive into the pool to intercept the looney senior field agent, and also an admiring glance at the Olympic-style swimming aquatics Tony was putting on as he traversed the length of the pool.

But Tim was allergic to water in his ears and up his nose and had no style whatsoever anyway so he jumped in feet first, sunk to the bottom and then with powerful strokes caught up to and passed Abby who was traveling at a pretty fast clip.

McGee's plow-horse swimming technique compared to the pedigreed racehorse beauty of Tony and Abby's swimming might have made the introspective egoist in Tim give up his bathing suit for life in awkward self-conscience embarrassment. But during his teen years, his plodding-along swimming had saved two children from drowning in a freak boating accident, keeping himself and them afloat for twenty minutes until all three were able to be rescued, whereas two other children and one adult had tragically drowned. That event more than anything made up for his ethical self-interest to be appeased at his less than pretty breast stroke and water symmetry.

Tim speedily caught up to his maniac co-worker in the freezing water and wondered if Tony was even still conscience because **he** felt like brain freeze and other body part freeze had set in and he had only been in the water less than five minutes. Now how to get the numbskull to apply the brakes and pull over before they all became encased in blocks of chlorinated ice.

Tim was not in the mood to go gently forward or use kid gloves as everyone in that pool was in danger from the cold so his elementary solution, which lacked finesse, was to T-bone Tony off track and floundering and grab him around the chest while Abby got him in a neck hold that, sustained, would have surely killed him if the cold water failed to take care of that first.

They compromised instead in their life-saving attempt and each grabbed an arm and starting towing. All they needed now was for Tony to start struggling and they'd all go down like the end credits from the creature from the black lagoon but Mr Merman lay passively in their arms as he was towed to the shallow end of the pool shore and manhandled up the steps and onto the deck.

McGee got him under the arms and Abby and Gregor by the feet and they hustled the deadweight that was Tony DiNozzo into the house and its warmer air. They bypassed the stylish cold leather sofa and continued to the family room where they deposited him on the comfy wool covered couch instead.

_Okay, what to do, what to do? _Hypothermia, shock, fatigue. _Think the Webelos Creed, McGee, and do not panic. _ Okay, remove the victim from danger, tend to wounds, shock and cold; warm up if hypothermic, cool down if hyperthermic. If all else fails, call Ducky.

Strangely enough, Tony was conscience and docilely cooperative though he couldn't talk due to the chattering teeth and shivering body and the muscle pain from excessive swimming now that his muscles were warming up. His blue lips were a little alarming but he wasn't too sluggish as he mostly managed with Greg's help to remove his wet swimming trunks by himself even though Abby volunteered to assist and Tim declined to even give it a thought.

A gas fire was started in the fireplace and Tim and Greg piled blankets on the floor and did some more dragging until they got a blanket wrapped Tony lying down next to the heat. Greg had found some of Tony's clean sweats and passed them out to Abby and Tim, and Abby used the bathroom to change. Tim could see she was amazed at Tony's place but for once held her effervescently loud opinion and bubbly gossipy tongue quiet and used that energy instead to rush to the kitchen to make a pot of hot chocolate for the heat and energy it would provide.

Tim and Greg pounded and rubbed the cocoon covered fish-man, stimulating the blood flow and warming up the flesh. Tony's shivering was less noticeable and his lips had turned back to a manly pink. He even managed to drink most of the warmed chocolate milk from the cup Abby provided before laying back down exhausted.

Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis

_The next morning, I woke up on the blanket covered floor next to a cold fireplace and muted voices coming from the kitchen. Blankets and pillows I remembered being thrown there last night were gone and the family room was neat and orderly. _

_I got my feet under me on wobbly legs and a groan and headed to the bathroom. Half an hour later, I was dressed and reluctantly ready to meet with my spectators of last night's boneheaded spectacle. What could I possibly say to McGee and Abby, and poor Gregor? What a role model I am. Flawed, pathetic and...the reciprocate of a self-administered Gibbs' slap if I didn't get off this pity party and start to address the mess I had gotten myself into._

_Abby was going to expect as her right, in minute detail, the who, what and why's, and get loud and pouty when she didn't get her way. McGee would be curious but quiet, and maybe harboring seeds of doubts and loss of respect for his lead investigator._

_So I braced myself when I walked into the kitchen and saw Abby sitting at the table with a coffee cup and carton of yogurt on the table in front of her. However, the first thing out of her mouth had me totally flabbergasted. _

_"Tony, whatever happened last night is absolutely none of our business. Thankfully, no one was seriously hurt and we were just glad we were able to help. McGee and I were just waiting for you to wake up before we took off. Oh, and Gregor was up but he didn't eat much breakfast and he went right back to bed. He was worried about you, Tony, we all were." _And she started to get up to put her dishes in the sink.

_I couldn't have been more shocked at Abby's complete turnaround than if Ziva had been the instigator of a 'make Tony DiNozzo investigator agent of the year' campaign while doing backwards leaps through the bullpen in a cheerleader's skimpy outfit with my face emblazoned on the front._

_So totally thrown by this unexpected change, I was now utterly deflated, devoid of the prepared bravado and false wordy speech that I had intended to pepper the two of them with. I stared at her and then at McGee, who shrugged casually as though to say don't look at me, before finishing off his glass of orange juice._

_McGee may have been used to the woman who acknowledged that she had no right to intrude and boss everyone around as she had had no problem in the past expressing loudly her opinion about what everybody else should do with their lives. And not only how to do it but when to do it and who to do it with including the best number one on her list, make love not war with your rotten, stinking abusive family because family meant everything. _

_But for me, it was going to take some getting use to._

_But how could I lie to them now though in view of Abby's newfound candor? So I told them what was wrong with me and what had happened. McGee had a right to know what he was working with. _

_"I've got a dissociate disorder that sometimes manifest as obsessive compulsive. When I'm under extreme family-related stress, I fixate on something and do it repetitively until I stop. It's been a bane of my life since I was around twelve and manifested as a result of being hated and rejected by my father, my mother, my stepmother and my half brother."_

_"You mean Anton?" Abby had her hand at her mouth in distress. After all, she had arrogantly paraded the man through the bullpen like she was Anna and he, the King of Siam. _

_"Yes Abby, the one and only Anton. He broke my jaw with a glass ashtray while his best friend Sims and another buddy held me down and burned me through my clothes with a cigarette lighter. He was pretty vicious, as were they all but...that's neither here nor there now. _

_"The point is my...father...and it's really hard for me to call him that. Anyway, he showed up here the other day uninvited and I felt like a virgin maiden being violated by the big bad ogre. He came into my home and now it feels...contaminated...I don't know what else to call how I feel about it and I don't like it._

_"I've been stewing about it, thinking I'd have to move away again, find someplace else to live. He was evil incarnate to me, Abby. He turned his back on me on one of my most lowest points when I was a teenager. He broke my arm, dammit!"_

_I paced back and forth, unusual because I don't pace but I needed to move, maybe go back to the pool and do another two thousand laps and have a nice warm bed reserved for me next to Anton when I was done. _

_"So that's where I stand. You know it all. I woke up last night after a really vivid nightmarish dream about being devoured by bowling ball size heads with my father's snarling face and snapping teeth and felt the need to get cleansed so I got up and went for a swim. Thanks for pulling me away from the brink of death by the way. I knew I should get out of the pool when I couldn't feel my hands or feet anymore, but, well..."_

_I finally looked at the two of them when there was no comment to be heard from the peanut gallery. Had I shocked them both into premature senility with a loss of their brilliant mental faculties including the ability to speak? _

_Abby's face was devoid of makeup and thus starkly emphasized the paleness and the tears she was shedding. Need I have been so graphic? Should I have spared her the gory details of what a cretin her former boyfriend had been and was Tim angry that I had not? McGee sat stolidly next to her, mouth in a firm grim line but no accusations present that I could see. The two were grasping each other's hands on the top of the table in almost desperation, out of what, morbid curiosity, or for me not to talk about it anymore?_

_I heard a sound behind me and whipped around to see Greg sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. His arms were around his legs and he rested his head on his knees as he stared at me sadly. I don't know how long he had been holding up the wall, long enough, I guess, by the look on his face._

_Alright, so, was there anything else I could possibly do to spoil their day? I had spilled the beans about my less than stellar childhood and my ongoing fight with feelings of ill will due to despising my father. I had even looked the word up, misopaterist, yeah, that's what I am, a misopater...whatever. __**Could somebody please say something?**_

_"Could somebody say something?"_

_Abby and McGee did that irritating silent communicating thing staring into each other's eyes they had just recently picked up. How was an inveterate snoop like me supposed to know what's going on if nobody speaks it aloud?_

_"Tony, we hear you and I've got a plan." Abby jumped up from her chair with lively exuberance given the gloomy last few minutes. Obviously, __**she**__ had a plan. Here's where the bossy lady steps in and..._

_"Tony, I'm not addressing the issue of what a horrible friend I've been. The betrayal you must have felt when I paraded __**those **__people...ugh. I can't deal with that right now. __**But**__, your home, no way are you leaving this beautiful place. We will excise the gnarly karma through fire and smoke and get it back to where you feel comfortable and safe again, I promise, Tony. Come on Tim, we need some supplies." _

_Gnarly karma?_

_Tim got up with alacrity...well, subdued alacrity to follow Abby's eccentric lead. He still appeared perturbed._

_"Hey, McPutupon? What's on your mind?"_

_"Used to think you grew up rich and happy. Sorry about assuming that and, well, you know..."_

_"Yeah, I know." And he left._

_"You gonna sit there all day, Greg?"_

_Gregor sighed dramatically like an eighty year old man on his last breath as he unfolded his limbs and got up from the floor and said seriously. _

_"I'm an idiot. I wanted to know. Now I know. It was a lot worse than just guessing about your family history, a lot worse for you than it was for me. At least no one ever laid a hand on me."_

_Sometimes with him I think I'm talking to someone my age, jadedly mature and absent rose-colored glasses of youth. _

_"Hmmm, now speaking for myself, it doesn't make sense to hate a dead woman so I won't. Grandfather, on the other hand, never did anything to me except ignore me. That's no reason to hate. So I guess I'm in limbo, cause I do feel your pain, bro. But I think you're on your own about this hate thing. I don't have cause and I don't think you can keep it going without negative physical and mental adverse results, and I recall to mind last night's episode of tomfoolery ..."_

_I needed to get this kid into some kind of sports, maybe two or three. He had too much time on his hands to think, introspect, and stir up his already too active brain cells, and he needed some friends. He talked on for a little bit, his own philosophy and hard earned knowledge and I let him. Why put him down and, hey, I'm not Ziva, I might learn something. _

_"Greg, thanks for your input but I think you're right, I'm going to have to get my act together on my own and the hate, let it go if I can. I prefer to feel nothing, just haven't figured out how to do that yet so...let's just forget about it for now and see what bizarre strangeness Abby comes up with. That ought to send us the rest of the way over the bend into serious mental illness. _

"_And by the way, somebody your age should not use the word tomfoolery in their everyday language...it's just not right, Greg."_

_Abby and Tim came back with smoke and ashes in tin pots, spray bottles of gardenia scented water and sugar crystals; for purifying, for cleansing, for refreshing odor and for sweetening tea for the palate. _

_We followed behind her like little cynical duckies, silently, without words or music, dispersing the smoke and spreading the ashes, spraying and sniffing the gardenia and sipping tea in tiny cups. Only Abby! _

_She pronounced the house pure after half an hour and she and McGee then gathered their unused cleansing ritual leftovers and departed; Abby's sense of high drama appeased and poor bemused McGee not disbelieving exactly, after all, it was Abby. _

_Abby Sciuto, she of the unconventional and peculiarly strange, who enriched McGee's geeky life to heights unknown. _

_Strangely enough, I had a good night's sleep for the first time since Senior had invaded my home and disturbed the air with his kenarly gammaray crap._

_Ncisncisncsncis. Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncsncisncis_

On Monday, Vance officially announced Senior Field Agent Tony DiNozzo's promotion to Lead Agent and Timothy McGee's promotion as SFA. Agent Dorneget would be joining DiNozzo's team as would three year veteran, Lewis from recently terminated Johansen's team.

Gibbs and Tony had shared a bottle...rather a few drinks in the bourbon-boat-basement floor of Gibbs house and had their private words, reminisced, and in Tony's case made some jokes. It was time to move on, not too far, but time. They were good.

Gibbs' hadn't taken long to choose Adams' from the Oakland headquarters as his new SFA having him in mind all along. Joe Adams had requested a transfer to the East coast to be closer to his aging parents. Adams' was in his forties, was a little taller than Gibbs', and some would say was ruggedly handsome with a full head of black hair and brown eyes. Gibbs and Adams had a history together going way back. Adams' had street smarts and intelligence and wasn't afraid of Gibbs but had the utmost respect for him.

Adams', strangely enough, took Ziva in his stride as well but not for reasons that she might find complimentary. Ziva had some of the same traits as his favorite Aunt Grace. Aunt Grace was a sixty year old retired spinster schoolteacher with bun-toting gray hair, who at first glance might have appeared the stereotypically unmarried, childless, prissy and repressed woman with no inner depth who life had passed by.

But that was an over-simplified version of his dear Aunt Grace. Rough on the kids, they had to do their work or they wouldn't pass the class. And if they didn't pass the class, it was the parents fault and she went after them with a vengeance. She was loyal and would help those who tried to help themselves and their kids.

Likewise with Ziva. A prissy and repressed deadlier version of his aunt Grace. She was a former assassin with blood lust in her veins, and a 'come near me and I'll kill you period, attitude that effectively kept people at arm's length. She went after her enemies or criminals with fierce determination, and revenge if personal.

Gibbs had given Adam's a sit-rep of 'do your job and we'll get along fine', and said not a lot about the other members of the team. He got from Gibbs that Ziva was not in charge, 'and don't let her tell you otherwise'; and the other one, 'what's his name', was so over eager, he needed a locked cover head slap for his jack-in-the box jumping up and down.

Adams' was no psychoanalysis but his observations and insights filled in the rest. Former SFA DiNozzo had some kind of adverse history with David and she still had a love-hate thing going on internally although it appeared DiNozzo had moved on.

It seemed to him that if Agent David could allow herself to get beyond past history she might accept a partner she could trust and not try to control and in turn she would be a formidable partner herself. She just hadn't found the right partner yet. He was optimistic that this change in personnel would help her change as well. One thing though, he would not fight for control with her. He had no sentimental baggage with her with which to curtail his actions so If she chose to step out of line, he would have no problem in disciplining her as a rebellious agent.

Vance was just happy that his teams were back and everyone was in his place.

Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis

Tony worked hard with his new team. Getting to know them and trust them and endeavoring to prove they could know and trust him by example. Let's face it, was Tony's irreverent thought, he and Donerget were the oddballs on this team. They were lively and sometimes behaved stupidly at work, but never work related stupidity.

Tony and his harmless jokes and pranks, which made him into a mere part of who he was. What was it Ziva had called him, the class clown? That observation issued as though great thought had gone into it and was uttered as a form of compliment from her mouth but in fact was just another put down.

And Dorneget, so sincere to do well it was sometimes painful to watch; come on, what armed agent forgets his gun. It was something to laugh about after the fact when no one had gotten hurt. Donerget was cynically aware of his own klutziness, but rock steady with a gun when he didn't forget to bring it.

Tony finally figured out that McGee was really a man of few words who appeared to talk more than he did because he mostly always had the right answers to most questions but preferred listening and staring rather than talking. McGee had figured something out about him also one night in the bullpen as they collected their bags to leave.

"_Hey, Tony? Remember a few years ago when we went to that case in Stillwater where we met Gibbs father Jackson for the first time?"_

_"Yeah?_

_"He gave you that sweater, he really liked you. And by the way, Ziva was not happy you and Jackson had formed a connection and she wondered what made you so special with the Gibbs men."_

_"Yeah, so what McJealous? What's your point?" _

_"Ziva and I were making fun of you that day because you got left behind and we laughed at you in the elevator. Later on the video cam we said you couldn't come to Stillwater unless you had information about how anyone knew LaCoombe was alive and you said they knew because of the video link you had found with him on it, and that obviously someone in Stillwater had seen it. When I asked how you got it, you said you googled it?"_

_"Yeah, I did, dammit, McGee, would you quit plodding the plot along. I'm leaving unless you start acting like you're on the Chimera and spill your guts. Now!"_

_"Okay, Tony. Something about that always bothered me. You weren't supposed to be able to get that information at the drop of a hat like that. You always claimed computer illiteracy, remember?"_

McGee seemed disinclined to hurry and Tony was too curious to leave like he threatened.

McGee started walking to the elevator with Tony trailing behind him for a change. _"It took all these years later but I finally got it. _

_"The other day at your house the next morning after you decided to play Leviathan, Greg, Abby and I were talking in the kitchen. Greg said his family's sanity was not in question, every family member was insane. It seems he's got a one-tract mind about that. But anyway, he thought that the insanity was balanced out by the Mensa charter of which you, Tony, were a member along with other family members, which, he said, didn't make it better just understandable, you know genius versus insanity? And I'm ashamed to say, I had a Ziva moment, while I laughed hysterically in my head about you being a member of that high IQ club._

Tim rolled his eyes and huffed at Tony's blank stare. He insulted Tony loudly under his breath, _"High IQ my foot, more like idiot savant."_

_"I heard that, McSnooty, and should I be insulted? I'm not an idiot. But you're babbling and I'm tired so goodnight since you're not making any sense..."_

_"Why didn't you tell us you belonged to Mensa all these years? I remember your face on the video cam when I told you that computer illiterate Gibbs could have found that information about LaCoombe. You started to say something but you stopped yourself, pulled back, let it slide. Why the secrecy, Tony?_

_"You weren't laughing at us, at me behind my back were you because if you were, well, me, back then, I can't say that I blame you much what with my M.I.T. and John Hopkins degree's shoved down your throat every other word out of my mouth. And Ziva, sometimes she acted like she thought you were just above imbecile grade level and I'd go along with her but I knew it wasn't true. So...why? That's all I'm asking._

Tony knew Tim's uneasy questions regarding Tony's well-kept secret's and motivations involved Tim's pride at being made a fool of and his trust, and his doubts that he and Tony were in fact friends and not just co-workers to be laughed at and put down to other's behind his back. By this time they were in the parking lot paused at Tony's car as Tim waited expectantly for his answer. Tony played with his keys jingling them on the key chain absently while he decided what truths to tell.

_"Look, McGee. Gibbs thought I was smart and 'good' and he never wasted good. He hired me and we became a team and the best MCRT at NCIS. That was enough. Then we found Kate and Gibbs asked if I could work with her. Sure, why not, so she was hired and I honed my undercover skills on her because even though she was a profiler, she never figured me out, and what she saw on the surface was what I was to her._

_"Then you came along, the newest Probie of the new, but Gibbs saw the good in you and so did I so we added you to the team. And I fooled you too, Mr M.I.T. braggart and superior being with the big brain intellect that made you curl your lip in supercilious arrogant uppityness like that character Khan Noonien Singh, remember him? Sure you do, Mr Trekie._

_"And Captain Kirk sneered at his supposed superior intellect as he bested him time after time. Sure, I admit I had a lot of fun besting the two of you and Ziva when she came along with her underestimating Mr Meatball. That's all it was, fun for me. IQ was not a big deal to me like it was for you. But after Gibbs left and came back from Mexico it changed into a survival technique I had used while growing up. Don't show a homicidal stepmother or ruthlessly hateful uncaring father your soft underbelly for them to slice open and eviscerate. So no way was I competing with you or Ziva on an intellectual level. That would not have been in my best interest, not with the kind of attitude you two had at the time. Everything, every mistake would have been blamed on me as the oh- so-smart Senior Field Agent. No way was I putting myself in that position. _

_"Then after things got better between us, what was the point? It suited me the way things were and you seemed to have caught on but you left Ziva floundering in your dusty wake because she is still clueless. _

_"I'm not laughing behind your back Tim. Well not about that anyway, though your technique in trying to get a date is pretty hilarious, and I've been known to laugh in your face when that happens. So, is that enough of an answer for you McGee, cause that's all I got? To me, secrets mean self-preservation."_

Tony looked at Tim's profile as the man had turned his head away from him after he made the witless slur about Tim's M.I.T. braggart and big brain days and waited for his response. _"I understand secrets, Tony. I was an awkward friendless geek with a disappointed father."_

Tim turned back to eye Tony speculatively when a lightbulb went off in his head. _"So is that why you won't play chess with me? You think you're so good that you can beat me hands down, right?"_

_"In a nutshell, McAnand wannabe."_

_"You're on, DiNozzo, keep this weekend free. I'm going to kick your ass."_

_"Ooh, bossy, McGee."_

_Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis _

The next time Steve DiNozzo was in town he and Tony arranged to meet at the mansion. Steve had agreed to abide by Tony's wishes to split their grandmother's estate between all the cousins, including uncle Fred's two daughters. They were then to decide whether to sell the place or keep it in the family. Tony didn't want it and wouldn't live in it. Too many bad memories. Steve hated the place. Anton was not in a position to make decisions.

Steve and Tony were sitting across from each other at the long ostentatious dining room table. An empty pizza box and soda cans had been pushed to the side of the table to make room for the box of paper's the two were sorting through pertaining to the estate.

_"How's Greg doing Tony, I thought he'd be here?"_

_"Greg? Our hyperactive nephew is too popular with my teammates and former boss and he had already had plans for the day. Once we're done here, I'll find him and we can have dinner together. He wants to see you. You going to be able to stay around for a few days? By the way, where's that spooky team of yours anyway?"_

_"Couched in the forbidden rooms upstairs on the unpopular side of the house, what do you think?"_

_"Really?" _Tony wouldn't put anything past Steve's delta force black hawk down persona and his elite deadly rangers of the unknown branch of the US military.

"_God, you are so dumb. They're around somewhere hiding in the bushes. But I have decided to take some time off from the latest mission to save the world. Things are always heating up and simmering down, little difference if I'm there or not._

_"I haven't seen my kids for most of the year, a few days here and there when I come back doesn't count. Then there's Greg, and Father isn't getting any younger and I understand Anton can have visitors now. Then of course there's you, you need all the help you can get from my stable influence."_

Tony bopped him on the head with an empty soda can and laughed as it hit him square in the forehead, then held up his hands as Steve started to retaliate.

_"I give up and our time is short. The love of my life is flying in and I'm not letting your pinheaded fooling around distract me. I think it's great though that you're taking some time away from the war-like atmosphere that seems to pervade the whole earthly population. It's no different on the home front. Make war not peace in the twenty first century seems to be the prevailing motto of the day._

_"And you need to talk to Greg about his choices. He's starting to romanticize the idea of men and women in uniforms with guns."_

_"What can you expect I guess, look at his role models." _Steve and Tony sat glumly for a moment thinking of Greg's life choices following in their footsteps.

_"Anyway, where did you say he was?"_

_"Can you believe that I left him at Gibbs house this morning so he and Gibbs can work on some mysterious thing they're building in the basement and do some other things involving hand tools and a junk yard that I have no idea what and don't want to know. It's funny how the two of them get along. Greg babbles on and on and Gibbs will sometimes answer him in words or grunts and everybody's happy. Go figure."_

_"I'm glad. I didn't know the extent of mother's deceitfulness regarding Greg and... just about everything else really. Poor Gregor shunted off thousands of miles away...I should never have believed her about his being so ill but I had no reason to doubt her veracity about that. I know..."_

_"Steve, come on. She screwed everybody. Gregor's okay, we've got him now. He's a smart kid and he's not blaming anyone. She's dead in her grave and I vote we leave her there with maggots for company rotting away forever."_

_"Yeah okay, you're right. Just one other thing and we'll let it go. Janes was here when mother died. I think he helped her down the stairs head first."_

_"What!?"_

_"Yeah, I found a clump of blue wool clutched in her hand like it had been yanked from that old dilapidated blue sweater he usually wears to putter around in. I got rid of it, burned it. _

_"Well, I'll be, the old coot. He saved my ass many a time from that conniving shrew bitch mother of yours...sorry, Steve." _Though he didn't sound sorry and Steve hadn't taken offense because he had hated his mother passionately and for a long time. Just then Steve's cell phone rang and he checked the number before getting up and moving away from the table to answer it.

_"Hello."_

The person on the other end had Steve surreptitiously glance at Tony before turning away, saying a few words and then hanging up. He returned to the table but did not reclaim his seat.

_"That was father. He said he found some more papers pertaining to the estate that might be useful."_

Tony just shrugged and continued reading a heavy document. When Steve didn't sit down again and he remained silent, Tony paused in his reading to look at him.

_"What's up?"_

_"His chauffeur drove him here and he's outside in the car." _Steve watched Tony's face suffuse with color.

_"What the fuck! Are you kidding me?"_

Steve held up his hand. _"Never mind, never mind. Don't get hysterical." _

_"Son of a bitch, bastard!" _Tony jumped from his seat and made a beeline for the front door. He jogged furiously down the echoing hallway even his footsteps sounding loud and angry. He would have been out the front door and down the pebbled driveway in quick angry strides if it hadn't been for something that felt like a Mack truck colliding into his back effectively putting a halt to his furious rush to the door. Steve had stalked up behind and grabbed him around the chest pinning his arms to his sides.

After the first halfhearted attempt to get free from Steve, Tony stopped struggling. This whole situation was ridiculousness and futility combined. He had to face the fact that he and senior were just going to have to share this planet's oxygen supply no matter how much he wished otherwise. He would have to let this hate go for his own sake and quit resorting to violence at the mere mention of senior's name or the sight of his face.

Gregor and Steve, he wanted them in his life. If he murdered Senior the man would be dead and gone for good but he'd be in a cell waiting execution or worse, a permanent home in that same cell for life.

Tony shrugged out of Steve's hold. _"Let go of me Steve, and I'm not hysterical, jerk."_

_"Coulda fooled me, asshole. You and your knee-jerk reaction. You're so predictable it's pathetic, like a salivating dog..."_

_"Argh, shut up! Why don't you go kiss the old man's hairy ass and tell him...you know what, never mind, I'll tell him myself. That is unless you think you're bad enough to stop me."_

_"You just want to talk, go talk. Who's stopping you? But you can't hit an old man, you'll kill him and his chauffeur will end up beating you to death."_

They stepped out into the cool late afternoon air and walked a short distance to where Senior's car was parked behind Tony's car and Steve's motorcycle. Senior was standing beside his car holding a thick portfolio. There was his ever present briefcase open on the trunk of the car.

He was talking to a short stout older man with grey hair and beard who was dressed in a suit and tie, and smoking a long cigar. The man had sat behind the wheel of his car too long driving senior around for his exercise, or he drank too many tall cans of beer evident by his beer belly gut.

_"His chauffeur?"_

_"Right, ex-junior welterweight champion, 1965?"_

_"Beat me to death? Him?"_

_"Yeah, he keeps in shape for a senior citizen."_

Tony eyed Steve dubiously then the chauffeur. He realized what a ridiculous scenario it would be if his agents found him on the ground being pulverized into the gravel driveway by a seventy year old pissed off cigar smoking ex-boxer, and how stark raving mad Steve was for even suggesting it. But it distracted him from his ugly thoughts and lightened his mood as Steve had probably intended and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as he felt Steve's answering grin.

Senior stopped shooting the breeze with Hank the chauffeur and his longtime friend to watch the approach of his two...of Steve and Anthony. Both boys were grinning at something that had amused them; probably Steve had said something irreverent about his father to cause that smile on Tony's face. He vaguely remembered Anthony smiling even laughing as a child but it was a very rare thing and never in his presence.

He watched as they got nearer and Anthony's face shut down and his eyes shuttered hiding his thoughts. He appreciated Anthony's efforts to curtail his animosity towards him, something he certainly had not been willing or able to do for Tony when he was a boy thus upending his frustration and violence, and blame on a mere child. Alcohol free now, Senior could face his faults truthfully. No doubt about it, the son was better than the father.

_"Steve, Anthony. The lawyer's office called regarding the estate. The final paperwork is ready regarding transfer of ownership, and they'll be sending them to your lawyer. I had instructed them before that all correspondence should be with you and your lawyers but they keep insisting on CCing me." _He handed the portfolio to Anthony who took it silently, having nothing to say. Senior removed more papers and what appeared to be maps from the open briefcase.

_"I found these schematics and maps with Angela's things, some renovations she had been planning a long time ago. They might help if you're going to sell the place and..."_

_"My mother Louisa sent me a letter it's been a little over fifteen years. She begged for my forgiveness and to have mercy on her sinning soul. I wrote back that I would never forgive her and I hoped she rotted in hell for what she did to me. And by that, I mean leaving me with you, just so you know. _

_"It took me that long to feel I could actually let go of my hate towards her and forgive her so I recently wrote her again stating she was forgiven, and she was very happy. Now we, my girlfriend and I, have made arrangements to visit Italy this summer. They live in a beautiful villa surrounded by a vineyard. I'll get to meet her and my half brothers and sister. One big happy family and actually, I am looking forward to it with some enthusiasm given my history with her._

_"You've been in touch with Louisa?" _Senior's voice was husky and in the dim fading light the man's face had turned ashy.

_"Yep, the love of your life. And boy she didn't have anything good to say about you except how happy and blessed she was in having the courage to get away from you and your tyranny. Her only wish was that she could have had enough love for me to take me with her. But she's very happy now with her husband and children. _

_"She did mention that farewell letter she left you that you took a great deal of delight in sharing with me, making my eight year old self read it out loud and even giving me permission to keep it among my other treasures. She said she never meant for me to see those hateful words where she wished I was dead and how thoroughly disgusted she had been to be forced to have sex with you in order to conceive me._

_"So, my point being in my melodramatic soliloquy, fifteen years is a long time to wait around for forgiveness if that's what you're hanging around here for. I need to be able to forgive you for what you did to me and I can't see that happening anytime in the near future. You're an old man now, you think you've got those fifteen years? Maybe it would be better for you to pursue other interests and stay away from me, make all our lives easier. I won't have to see your hated face and you won't have to see my unforgiving one. What do you say?"_

Senior closed his briefcase and opened the back door to throw it on the seat then closed the door before turning back to the two men who were standing at parade rest as though waiting to be dismissed. He had no right but he was proud of them anyway. And now he had a clear goal set in front of him to pursue.

_"Thank you for being so candidly refreshing, Anthony. I'm glad to hear Louisa is happy. She certainly deserves happiness with the man she loves and her children, she never had it with me and it wasn't her fault._

_"One good thing I gleaned out of all your word's just now is that at least you admit my mistakes can be forgiven, and who knows Anthony, my grandfather lived to be ninety and my father would have lived longer if not for the accident. I'll eat right; do a little exercise for a man of my declining years. I understand swimming is good for old bones. I don't drink anymore and never smoked, hell, I could be healthier than you right now. I finally have a woman who loves me the right way and I love her, and they say having sex is a great fountain of youth._

_"I'll aim for the fifteen years you've given me and hope all will be forgiven by then. Then I'll expect us to sit down for a meal together if I still have my teeth and we'll shake each other's hand in friendship."_

Senior opened the front car door and climbed in the front seat with his friend. He grinned boyishly at the surprised looks on his boy's faces and they drove off.

Ncisncisncisncis Ncisncisncisncis Ncisncisncisncis


	28. Chapter 28

N/A: Thank you loyal readers.

Thank you Beta Mike91848

Ziva, what is wrong with you?

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter Twenty Eight

Anthony DiNozzo had a special romantic night planned for Margret and himself. He was going to get down on one knee and propose marriage, offer her the perfect ring he had spent three weeks looking for, and expect the best. Too bad it didn't work out that way.

When he picked her up at the airport, he was nervous, she seemed a little quiet and preoccupied. Something was off but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He brought her back to his house for dinner and he burned the chicken Piccata. She didn't want the excellent wine he had picked out or any other beverage except water. The chocolate Eclair cake with the diamond ring embedded went uneaten as she claimed she was tired and wanted to take a shower and go to bed early.

Tony sat on the sofa in the darkened living room. The TV was muted and a bottle of Vodka and a half full glass were on the coffee table. It was over. She didn't want him. He knew the signs. She had found someone else or just got tired of him. It was the story of his life. He sipped from his drink, already feeling the effects of the hard liquor. Soon he'd be a slobbering, blubbering boob, drowning in self-pity and still alive with a deadened heart.

Tony had no other choice but to grant her wish and leave her alone for now. It'd be ironic if he had turned into his father and loved a woman who grew to hate him. He wasn't a stalker, he wouldn't force himself on her but he could already feel the emptiness creeping into his soul.

All his happy plans of a home and future with her down the drain. Life was too cruel. He drowned in more Vodka and self-pity. It wouldn't be worth getting up in the morning without her by his side. And he didn't know how he could fix it, make himself what she wanted, make her love him again. One sob escaped in his drunken state; had this been how his father had felt? Was he repeating the pattern and did he deserve this because he couldn't forgive his father?

Suddenly the light went on and he and the room were exposed to all knowing unseen hostile eyes uncovering and unprotecting his pitiful soul.

_"Tony, we need to talk." _Those hated five words. He stared at her standing in the doorway so beautiful and voluptuous with her lustrous hair down around her face and clothed in her no-nonsense flannel pajamas and his big leather slippers.

_"Okay, Margret, whatever you say." _He was definitely inebriated, slurring his words so even he couldn't understand himself but he had only drank a...whoa, pretty much the whole bottle of Vodka? Was the bottle already opened when he started to drink or was this a new bottle. He looked on the floor to see if he had spilled some of the liquid, but no, the floor was as dry as his empty life was going to be from this day forward.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, he leaned over too far checking under the coffee table for the non-existent spilled liquor and kept going forward until his head conked on the table edge and he lay sprawled on the floor in a heap.

_**"TONY!"**_

_"Yeah?" _At least he thought that's what he said.

_"Oh my God, are you alright?"_

_"No, and I don't want to talk. If you're going to leave me just go back to bed and I'll call a cab in the morning." _She hadn't understood a word he was slurring.

_"What are you talking about? You're drunk and pathetically so, I might add. What is wrong with you drinking by yourself out here? I fell asleep while waiting for you and you're out here drinking yourself blind in the dark after I told you I wanted to talk to you! Get up off the floor you're bleeding, you imbecile. Give me that!"_

She continued to scold, batter and berate as she took the vodka filled glass out of his hand that he had managed not to spill on his clumsy trip to the floor. She manhandled him onto the sofa and rushed to get a wet towel for the small cut on his forehead.

_"I'm pathetic? I'll show you pathetic but first call an ambulance. I think I've got a concussion I'm all dizzy and nauseous." _And whining childishly.

_"You're drunk, Tony, not concussed." _She yelled some more at him from the kitchen but even that far away the sound reverberated through his abused head and down to his sickened stomach. He moaned as he lay back on the sofa then sat up quickly as he felt the alcohol start on its way back up. Just in time, Margret thrust a bucket in his face as his foul smelling stomach contents erupted forcefully into the container. Margret turned green at the sight and smell and thankfully had had nothing much to eat tonight or she would have joined him. The bottle of water he swallowed ended up in the bucket also but it cleared his mouth of the foul taste.

Groaning and gagging Tony eventually expelled most of the alcohol he had tried to poison himself with and now leaned back on the sofa with his eyes closed in utter defeat and misery. Margret had removed his shoes and socks and thrown a quilt over his legs and he could tell how thoroughly disgusted she was with his antics when she boxed both of his ears gently because he was going to have one killer headache already.

Margret came back into the room with a pot of coffee and a cup and poured a generous amount minus sugar and cream. Tony took a gulp and made a face but didn't say anything as he managed to finish the Gibbs-strength brew in a few more gulps. Margret poured more coffee into the cup and then sat on the sofa and cuddled next to him.

_"Feeling better, Tony, my love? What's going on?" _At Tony's lackluster shrug she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a sweet grin. _"Talk to me, babe." _He turned his head and opened one bleary eye in her direction then took a closer look at her face and cringed at his own stupidity but gave a sigh of relief anyway.

_"I'm a fool, you're not leaving me."_

_"No, I'm not leaving you, you idiot. Why would you even think that?"_

_"Cause I'm a fool and an idiot, you just said it. And what's with the name calling, anyway? Just because I take your preoccupation personally and blow it up into a major angst pity party vodka swilling binge, crack my head on the coffee table, and almost vomit in your lap is no reason to..."_

_"Tony, I'm pregnant. With twins."_

_"What?"_

_"Don't act like you didn't hear me. The condom broke, remember?"_

_"The condom broke?" _

_"At the Bed and Breakfast, ring a bell?"_

_"The Bed and Breakfast?"_

_"Yes and twins is the result."_

_"Twins is the result?"_

She snapped him on his batman band-aided forehead with two fingers. _"__**Is anyone in there?**__ Would you quit repeating everything I say and say something original!"_

And he cringed again at the loud yelling. Okay, he might be a little tipsy and cravenly grateful for the 'she wasn't leaving him' bone she had just thrown at him but...they needed to back up. His shocker should have come first.

_"Could we have some cake?"_

_"What?"_

_"Cake. On the buffet?"_

_"The cake on the buffet?"_

_"Now who's repeating herself?"_

_"Oh for the love of...I tell him we're having twins and he wants cake...fine." _And with a huff she gets up to bring the cake. There's an unnecessary amount of rattling of plates and cutlery before she hurries back and places everything on the coffee table.

_"Tony, I've been thinking. Maybe you do have a concussion, you're acting weird. Let's get your shoes on and I'll take you to the hospital for an x-ray. Oh god, what if I waited too long and now you're bleeding into your brain. We'd better..."_

Tony pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her passionately, leaving no doubt in her mind that he was not, in fact, concussed.

_"Well."_ She said flustered like a school girl, his obsession over the cake wiped completely out of her mind.

_"Let's cut the cake." _Tony managed to lift himself and Margret down onto the floor next to the coffee table but spoiled the effect when he bumped into the cake and knocked it over. They both watched it fall to the floor in slow motion as the cake splattered and the icing dripped. Tony thought for sure someone or something was out to get him. _Why is this happening to me? Karma for the tiny little harmless prank I played on McGee involving a phony cigar and peanut butter the other day? Abby hexed me for disturbing her man? What?_

In the meantime, Margret had seen something sparkling and shiny in the cake mess on the floor. _"What in the hell is that?" _Climbing over him, she carelessly jammed her knee into his private parts but continued on to her goal as he grunted in pain. Reaching into the chocolaty gooey mix, she grabbed onto the shiny item and yanked it free.

Now Margret wasn't a shrieking hysterical sort of gal but she let out a sound that felt like it broke the rest of his head open. "_It's a ring, Tony, it's a ring. Yes, I'll marry you. Yes, yes, yes!" _She threw herself on him, and she wasn't a small woman, as he still lay semi-sprawled on the floor, smearing chocolate sugary blobs of cake and icing all over him, and covered his face with kisses as he fell back and felt his back shift and groan.

_Ow! _But a satisfied grin plastered his face. _ Okay, that went well. Mission accomplished, the deed was done._

Later when they had both calmed down and he expressed how happy she had made him and how happy the two little babies had made him, he asked her why she had waited so long to tell him.

_"Cowardliness? _She joked. _"But no, not really. You had gotten sick, and the aggravation with Ziva at work, Angela was still being a pain in the butt. It just never seemed the right time. Plus, I'm no spring chicken and turning forty and having my first child...children, well, I guess I wanted the doctor to say she could see their little hearts beating before I told you. I was one of a twin but my brother died in the womb. It was wrong I know, but..."_

_"You're right it was wrong. We're in this together. No secrets, agreed?"_

_"Agreed."_

_"There's just one thing. I'm putting my choice in now. If it's a girl, I want her to have the name Greta, first or middle name, after you. And if it's a boy, Anthony will be the only name on the face of this planet that will __**not**__ be going on his birth certificate."_

She laughed mischievously. _"Really, no Tony the third? Antoine, Antinmony?"_

_"Hell No, no, no! And screw any other derivatives you can come up with. I mean it Margret, I'm the man in this house and I'm putting my big foot down about that, my big foot, my big mouth and my big...whatever it's gonna take, that name is cursed and maligned, evil and corrupted..."_

_"All right, my darling man of the house, calm down. No Anthony. But how about Antigonus, Anthrax, Antal, Ant...?"_

_Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis_

Ziva did not feel she could work with Adams. She could not abide his high handed issuing of orders when Gibbs was not present as though he had the right to tell her what to do. She was used to doing things a certain way, Gibbs' way. Adams assigned her tasks that the new agent should be doing, not she, a veteran NCIS agent. Surely she had some rights and say in how things should be carried out when Gibbs wasn't there.

For instance, when Gibbs had gone to talk to the police Captain without assigning his team duties and Adams was searching through the back of the truck, she had told the Probie to take pictures and she had started towards the few witnesses standing on the sidewalk.

Adams had stuck his head out of the back of the truck and called her back. _"Agent David, where are you going?" _She almost didn't stop to answer him but thought better of it and returned to the truck.

_"I assigned the Probie to take pictures while I go to interview the witnesses since you were busy in the back of the truck."_

_"I see. Well there is a change of plans. Please retrieve the camera and take the pictures and mark the evidence. If we're not finished when you're done with that, please start collecting the evidence. I found paper bags in the back which I prefer over plastic bags as they collect less debris to contaminate the evidence."_

_"And where will you and Lewis be?"_

_"Lewis needs more experience interviewing without stammering or saying the wrong things."_

Adams had been patient explaining this to her as he jumped from the truck, which she found reasonable and took it as an admission that she was an equal to him and entitled to be in the know.

_"Very well." _She gave her tacit approval. This would work as long as he understood that she would obey his orders once they were run by her first.

As she turned away he called her back again.

_"Agent David, I don't mind explaining things to you as we go along since you appear to be lacking in basic protocol and hands-on experience. Time willing, I have no problem teaching as we go, however, there will be situations where I deem it unfeasible or inappropriate to stop in the middle of an investigation to soothe your feathers. As long as that is understood, we should have no problems."_

_Explaining things to her, lacking in protocol and experience, teaching her? _She felt her blood boil. _When __**he**__ felt it feasible or appropriate he would sit-rep her, otherwise_, _she_ _was to say, yes sir, and go blindly forward following __**his**__ orders?_

_"And the next time you feel the need to assign duties to the Probie. Don't! That is not your job. This is your one and only warning! Have I made myself perfectly clear?"_

_You bastard! I will __**never **__obey you! _

_"Perfectly, Agent Adams."_

_"Good. Back to work."_

She never knew how much she would miss Tony and Tim and their special team dynamics until the two men had actually left, just to the other side of the building granted, but a world away from her.

And she knew Tony didn't love her or want her but she couldn't give it up and had nothing to replace the want with. No steady boyfriend, no job promotion, no close friends. She was resentful and discouraged. But she had no outlet to release her negative feelings. No one would engage in mock hand to hand combat with her in the gym after she accidentally broke another agents nose. Even Abby, who could have used her purging and steaming rocks and tar and soapy flakes to perform magic on her psyche, was too busy with her new old boyfriend McGee to care about her.

Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis

Tony had passed out brown chocolate cigars to announce his engagement to Margret to everyone within passing distance at work though McGee checked his over suspiciously before putting it away in his desk. Tony placed one on each of team Gibbs desk as they were out, even Ziva's, and thought perhaps she might be happy for him. If not, well there were plenty of people who were.

Abby came up to shake his hand and he initiated the hug she had wanted to give but had restrained her impulsive run and jump into his arms as having lost that privilege. His pending fatherhood would be kept quiet for now.

Gibbs' team returned from their latest case. Ziva was in a foul mood but hid it well. She found the cigar that looked real on her desk.

_"What is this?" _

_"If I'm not mistaken," _said Gibbs,_ "It's Tony's official way of announcing his engagement to Margret." _

What had happened to Ziva's stoicism and secretiveness in hiding her emotions? Even Gibbs looked at her in surprise when she blurted out in cold fury.

_"Tony is going to __**marry**__ that overlarge bitch blimp? You are pulling my leg, am I not right?"_

_"ZIVA?!"_

_"No, I must speak to him now. This cannot be happening, not after stringing me along all this time." _And she started to get up from her chair to storm to the other side and confront Tony as a woman betrayed.

_"ZIVA, SIT DOWN!" _Gibbs hadn't yelled but his voice was full of authority as she came to her senses and abruptly reclaimed her seat. She lowered her head in chagrin for a moment at her loss of control then raised her head and shoulders proudly.

_"I am sorry, Gibbs. I allowed my emotions to control me over an injustice I feel has been perpetrated against me. I will not allow it to happen again and I certainly will not interfere in Agent DiNozzo's life or his affairs."_

Gibbs penetrating gaze finally left her and she breathed a sigh of relief. She felt the new SFA Adams studying her intently and the Probie gaping beady eyes at her. She glared at Adams and after a moment, he turned away but she knew he wasn't intimidated, not like the Probie who practically swallowed his tongue when she put heat behind the glare she aimed at him. She threw the hated cigar into the garbage can but not before she crumbled the chocolate angrily in her hand.

Ziva finished her paperwork and packed up to go home. She saw Tony in the parking lot with two other agents who were shaking his hand and patting him on the back. Her car was parked near his. He would have to pass her to get to his so she stood by her car and waited.

_"Goodnight, Ziva." _Unbelievably, he was just going to walk right by her without pausing to even speak other than a goodnight?

_"Tony, can we talk a moment, for old father's time sake."_

That got a grin out of him as she knew it would.

_"Sorry, Ziva, not right now, I've got an appointment I must keep." _In fact, their second sonogram to see the sex of the babies was scheduled for an hour away.

_"Surely, you can spare me five minutes, Tony." _She grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving.

_"I could, but I don't want to. Now let me go, Ziva, or do you intend to grapple me to the ground again and put a gun to my chest?"_

_"Do you know what I think, Tony? You think this woman will bring you happiness but she will not. She will bore you to tears. She is dull and tame and any excitement will be leeched out of your life. Even her size is wrong. You have always been attracted to the small, petite, feminine woman. She is as tall as you are all angle and bone. So, I will give you one last chance. I will not beg any longer. Choose between her and me now. It is your last chance to make the right decision. Choose!"_

_"Ziva, damn you, there is no right or wrong choice to make, there's only the one choice and I've made it! I don't want you and right now I can't even stand the sight of you! Now, goodnight!" _

He roughly pulled his arm free from her grasp, got in his car and drove away without a backward glance. She watched his departure without emotion. As she turned to get into her car, she caught a glimpse of Adams standing beside his car and she was sure he had overheard everything and she didn't care. What she had done was necessary, a final attempt and an irrevocable closure.

On Friday when Tony arrived at work, he found McGee already seated and staring at his computer.

He looked at Tony with a frown and sighed. _"You hear the scuttlebutt?"_

_"What? What scuttlebutt?"_

_"Ziva was fired."_

Tony found he was not surprised, saddened a little that she refused to humble herself and be a team player, but not surprised.

_"What happened?"_

_"Gossip at the water cooler is that Gibbs team caught that case with the two dead bodies and a missing payroll. They were out at the La Quay hanging gardens where Gibbs assigned duties like he always did, senseless to the rest of us, but perfect sense to him. _

_"Anyway, Gibbs told Adams in front of everyone to get the evidence back to Abby, to contact his friend in the San Diego office for information he may have on the perp, and to do his thing with the computer and print out some stuff while the rest of them finished up the case._

_"Ziva didn't know that the garden owner offered his computer and Adams could work from there. Adams handed Ziva the keys without an explanation and told her to get the evidence back to Abby._

_"Ziva basically told him to take a hike. Gibbs had told her what to do and that's what she was going to do."_

_"Oh boy."_

_"Yeah. Instead of wasting time calling her on it, Adams jumped in the van and got back to the office pretty quick. I guess Lewis told Gibbs what happen and when they got back, Gibbs went directly to the Director's office. _

_"Ziva started yelling the minute Gibbs disappeared behind Vance's door. She just charged in and was practically up in Adam's face accusing him of undermining her ability to do her work and harassment and that basically he was incompetent to be telling her what to do."_

_"So it wasn't just me she felt that way about. What did Adams do?"_

_"After he ignored her, they were after all still working the case she slammed his stapler on the desk to get his undivided attention. He got on the phone to call security. When she disconnected him, and you're not going to believe this, he calmly got up to confront her. _

_"You know how she has everyone here afraid of her fighting skills. Anyway, she started her Ninja moves with the famous flying foot. He caught her foot midair, jerked backwards and had her on the floor with his knee in her back and her hands behind her back. She couldn't move."_

_"Poor Ziva. How ignominious. Geez! Not to change the subject McGee but were you hovering un-stealthily behind the water cooler when all this was going down?"_

_"No!...Uh, Abby was."_

_"Is Ziva in jail?"_

_"No. The Boss and Vance came down and Vance fired her without blinking an eye."_

Tony wasn't feeling a whole lot of anything. Saddened for an era gone by, sorry that Ziva couldn't adjust and regret that they parted as not friends or less friends, as they had never really been friends. He remembered when they were in Israel and she bragged that the only two people who could exact punishment were her and her father and she had never been able to get over herself or rid herself of that notion.

Disheartened that he didn't give her the five minutes that she asked for, he felt somewhat to blame and instinctively knew she had gotten fired on purpose to remove herself from an untenable position.

_"If you're blaming yourself for this, don't Tony. She made her choice. Ziva will take care of Ziva." _McGee turned back to his computer a little more melancholy himself but realistically pedantic; his inner stodginess reasoned she hadn't followed the rules, what could she expect?

The phone rang while Ziva was sitting in her window seat at home desolately petting her gray cat and contemplating her dismal future. The calling number was blocked but she answered it anyway.

_"This is Corrigan, CIA. I understand you may be looking for a job. If so, come to headquarters and we'll discuss your salary. Kort highly recommends you."_

_"I have one stipulation, Corrigan. I must work alone and have autonomy over how I perform my duties. I will not have someone ordering me to do things a certain way!"_

_"We understand that and believe me that will be no problem. Our solo operatives have a handler to report to and be given assignments by, but other than that, you will work alone. Just don't go rogue, there will be consequences if that happens."_

_"Good. I accept your job offer. I will report for duty in one week. Goodbye."_

_Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis_

Steve and Greg were going to see Anton. Anton had requested that Tony be present also.

_"Why in the hell would I want to re-expose myself to Anton DiNozzo who tried to murder me on more than one occasion? He of the criminally insane branch of the family, which, by the way, also includes his matriarch Angela, who has the dubious honor of trying to murder me even longer and harder than Anton. I don't need closure from him, I need distance"_

Tony confronted both Steve and Greg with this legitimate question. And it appeared they had no legitimate answer.

_"It's a nice car ride?"_

Steve stood with his arm around Greg's shoulder. _"I don't think he's in the mood, Greg. He needs more time to confront his fears and anger issues and Anton appears to be a bigger man than your uncle Tony here. So let's go."_

_"Insult me 'til the sun grows as cold as Angela the bitches' dead heart I'm still not going."_

_"Can you just ride with the two of us Tony and then wait in the car or the lounge where you won't have to see him?" _Greg turned back from getting in the front seat to appeal one more time to his obstinately uncooperative uncle.

_"Why, Greg?"_

Greg just shrugged his shoulder, he didn't know, and got in the car. Tony watched them drive to the end of the driveway before he called Greg on his cell phone and told them to come back, he had changed his mind. Steve backed up at a ridiculously high speed spewing gravel and spitfire and doing a 180 showing off his daredevil Vin Diesel driving skills and juvenility.

Tony opened the front passenger door and pointed to the back. Greg scrambled out quickly and slid into the back seat happily. His two favorite people in the world all to himself today.

_"You're a show-off lousy punk, Steve." _Tony slapped at the dust sprayed on his favorite leather jacket from Steve's inane Indy car backup maneuver.

_"You're ugly, no uglier when you're jealous, Tony."_

They arrived at the private locked facility two hours later. Tony followed them to Anton's section where they were admitted to the lounge waiting room. Anton was allowed two visitors at a time and they were told that he already had a visitor. They sat down to wait.

Matthew Simmons came out of Anton's room and walked down the hallway. His best friend was locked up for who knew how long. He was jobless and living on his rapidly depleting trust fund. He had to stay low hoping those pending charges the whores at NCIS had leveled against him would be dropped and Angela DiNozzo was dead.

Angela DiNozzo. If he forced himself to face the truth, everything had gone to crap for him when she convinced him of the allure of working in law enforcement after college. Specifically, the Federal Agency NCIS.

Infatuated with her, partly in love with the much older but beautiful woman, he had let her lead him to a job that he was not suited for and never liked, only to find out later that she wanted him there in that position for one reason and one reason only, to spy on Anthony DiNozzo, Jr and report back to her every word that came out of the bastards mouth.

He had been bitterly disillusioned at the betrayal of his first love and hurt. So it was easy for him to treat women the way she had treated him. He glanced into the waiting room and saw the bastard Tony DiNozzo who he also blamed for the predicament he was in now. It was his fault he had lost so much by being the minion of Angela's obsession with the man. Steve and Gregor were also present in the room and he couldn't help but step in and greet them.

_"Well, well. Steve DiNozzo and Gregor, isn't it? You are growing weed-like boy. Sorry to hear about your grandmother, Greg. I know how much she loved you. Steve, how ya' doing, my man? Likewise sorry about Angela, she was a good woman." _

Sims could have kept going into the east river as far as Tony was concerned. But as luck would have it, Sims route was via the space right in front of his chair.

_"And here we have Tony Asshole DiNozzo, the poor orphan Cinderella half-brother. How ya' doing Tony?"_

_"Obviously better than you and your sick freak of a best friend, Matt. And didn't I tell you about watching your foul mouth. I already kicked your ass once this year, believe me, I don't have a problem going at it again. _

_"By the way, I understand the DA's been looking for you. This where you been hiding out, in a room next to Anton, the insane? What do they call you here, Sims, so I'll know where to send ADA Dominguez, Matt the pervert? Stalked any girls lately?" _

Tony sat in the surprisingly comfortable chair with his legs stretched out and the picture of relaxed confidence. It had always been easy to get the three stooges riled up and spitting fury and vitriol. Anton, Matt and the dominatrix Angela had their buttons on trigger happy mode and Tony could have them primed and ready to kill in three sentences.

Matt had learned something too in regards to Tony DiNozzo. He may appear a buffoon and sprawl ungainly in the chair as though carelessly relaxed but he wasn't carelessly relaxed. He was deadly alert, and the absurd, derisive garbage spewing from his mouth was aimed to incite and ignite.

No way was he falling for that ploy again. Simmons knew when he was defeated and dampened the new fury this man always aroused in him. He turned abruptly without saying another word in retaliation and left.

Gregor looked at Tony in hero admiration. _"Wow! I never did like that guy always hanging around anyway. You sure know how to use the power of words to clear a room."_

Steve looked less impressed and more amused, remembering the lambasting he got from Tony after not seeing each other for over a decade.

_"Greg, your uncle graduated in trashtalk 101 before you were born. He's got the Oscar for the put-down artist of the year. Fools who try to compete with him go away crying big fat tears of agony and it ain't pretty. Now let's go see that father of yours."_

Steve hustled Greg out of the waiting room talking pretty good trash about his brother himself. He could hear them talking as they walked down the hallway which gave Tony some time to cool down and cool off. If that's how he felt when he saw Sims, how would it be when he had to confront Anton who was an even worse enemy? Could he keep his mouth shut and not set the guy off for Greg's sake?

Half an hour later he found out.

_"Did you kill my mother, or have her killed?"_

Tony had walked into the room not knowing what to expect but this calm and quiet, sane appearing man was not it. The last time he had seen Anton DiNozzo, the man had had a knife at his neck ready to slice it open and fifteen agency guns pointed at his anatomy seriously ready to let loose a volley of death dealing lead. Uncaring and unafraid, Anton had been ready to die to avenge his mother.

_"No."_

_"That's what Father said. Steve said the same thing, that he was absolutely positive that you didn't kill her. But I needed to hear it for myself. She loved her high heeled shoes you know. Wouldn't go anywhere without them even to the bathroom."_

_"I was told you wanted to see me."_

_"Weren't you afraid to come? Last time we met I was ready to kill you?"_

_"I'm not afraid of you, never have been no matter how many times your mother sent you and your posse after me. Is that why I'm here, to reminisce about your she-devil mother's love of shoes because I tell you right now, the thought leaves the worst taste in my mouth and I'd rather just have lye funneled down my throat than to have to do that. So why don't we just agree that I came like you asked for Greg's sake and leave it at that. Goodbye." _

Tony didn't have time to turn to walk away in relief before Anton spoke again.

_"I know you don't want to be here, Anthony, and I'm not that enamored of the idea myself but the doctor's say I must confront the things that were making me ill and deal with them out in the open where I can see them for what they are."_

_"Well, confronting me because I'm what's making you ill makes just about as much sense as Angela the...as her blaming me for her marital problems and the grade-A louse of a husband she hooked up with. What in the hell did I ever do to you to make you go psychotic on me? Let's get it all out in the open, see my bad deeds against you for what they are._

_"I remember tying your shoe laces because you hadn't learned how to yet and your fat fingers made it even harder. Do you remember that? Or riding you on my back like I was a damn horse for your fat little butt until the bitch had a fainting spell because her little Anton might have become contaminated by being so close to me? What about that does any of it ring a bell?_

_"You tell me what I did to make you break my jaw and leave me unconscious on the fucking hotel room floor after your best friend gave me second degree burns with his lighter?"_

Tony must have been yelling but hadn't realized how loud because when Steve and Gregor came into the room, he knew they had heard him all the way down the hall by the looks on their faces. So what! Let them hear! They dragged him here and they were all going to get some answers before the facility decided to throw him out.

Anton looked dazed and confused. _"No, I don't remember that. Mother said you always used to pick on me and beat me up. She had to watch me so carefully because she didn't know what you would do."_

_"Did she tell you about the time she tried to drown me in the bathtub for my birthday and if it wasn't for Steve here, who was too little to know what the hell was going on but knew enough to hang onto my arm because nobody could breathe air while their head was being held under water? Too bad she failed at that, I'd have been out of your lives decades ago. She broke my leg when she threw me down the stairs and she poured alcohol down my throat when I was just a little helpless boy, she tell you about that?_

_"What could I have done to equal that, some harmless little prank, some rough housing boy's thing? Drank your chocolate milk? Bopped you in the head with a plastic ball? You tell me what I did to you, dammit, you tell me now!_

Tony had Anton by the throat throttling him so even if he had an answer he couldn't express it. Steve got him from behind again in a choke hold this time and yelled at him repeatedly to let go. He applied enough pressure that Tony would be passed out and flapping like a dying fish soon if he didn't do as he was told.

So he let the bastard go and Anton fell to the floor gasping in great lungful's of air and Greg was on the floor beside him trying to help him up. The only thing Tony was sorry about was the covert tears in the boys eyes that he swiped away quickly to hide that he was crying because the flawed, damaged DiNozzo men don't have the capacity or the basic human feelings to cry over anything.

_"You're lying! You're a damn liar just like mother said! I'm not supposed to believe anything you say. Liar, liar!" _Anton sobbed and rocked.

_Blubbering idiot,_ Tony thought. He'd had enough of this.

_"And you're a lunatic. What are you five years old? Grow up! Mommy, mommy, mommy. Your mommy was as insane as you appear to be. You left your kid in her hands and she had him seven thousand miles away isolated, all by himself, anything could have happened to him. He was so depressed he tried to kill himself when he was twelve years old. What kind of a mother does that? And was that my fault too?"_

This was not working. Disgusted, he turned to Steve, _"I'm done here. I'll see you guys in the car."_

_"Wait! Just wait! Please." _

Surprised Tony turned around. Anton was trying to get up off the floor with Steve's help. Greg had run to get a chair. He sounded lucid, not like the baby boy crying for his mommy like he had been five minutes go. His contradictory schizophrenic behavior was making Tony's head spin.

_"I need answers. I need to know if you're telling the truth. Mother isn't here to ask...or lie about it. __**I want to know the truth!" **_Anton waved away the chair and started a clumsy pace. His voice was laced with suffering as he brought forth a memory.

_"I remember mother in the kitchen. No one else was there just her and I. She...she was feeding me applesauce and a cupcake, a birthday cupcake. I was sitting on her lap. But there was something wrong, the staff was running around, there was a lot of yelling. They brought you down, you and Antoney wrapped in towels, your hair was wet, the stove was warm...I didn't know what had happened..."_

Anton became more agitated, running his hands through his hair then biting his knuckles in absolute horror as the real memory overtook him, almost to his undoing.

_"How could that be? Mother didn't...she wouldn't...but her dress was wet, I didn't like to sit on her because her dress was wet but she wouldn't let me get down." _His words came out soft, his voice cracked with shame at his betrayal as he let his mother's name fall off the pedestal where she had sat all his life. Anton grew cold, freezing to stiffness inside, catatonic to the others watching.

Steve stood in front of the still man who had stopped his agitated pacing. _"Anton sit down, come on, sit here on the bed. Put your feet up. Greg get the blanket and turn out the bedside lamp will you? Here take this pill Anton, drink some water with it. There you go. Rest, we'll be right outside."_

Steve took Tony's arm and they left the room closing the bedroom door slightly. Greg remained, sitting on the floor leaning back against the bed with his head on his knees.

_"What...what just happened, Steve?" _Tony was flustered and unsure for the first time since they arrived.

_"The doctor's said he won't try to remember things from his childhood that would put Angela in a bad light. I guess he had a breakthrough, a memory just now or something." _Steve appeared tired, haggard as they sat down in the waiting room again, his responsibility as Anton's medical power of attorney was taking its toll.

_"It seems little brother has been in denial even after Father showed him the FBI reports, the charges against her...I read the documents. She was my mother but she was...an evil monster, worse than some enemies we fight every day. Maybe now that he remembers something traumatic, horrible that she did, that he remembers himself, he'll be ready to move forward. But holy, god, hell, I don't even remember that." _

Steve scrutinized Tony's face searching for...something. It had happened, he knew that. His mother was a homicidal maniac, he also knew **that. **There was no answer. He would have to be satisfied that some people are just born bad.

_"You saved my life."_

_"Yeah?"_

Tony nodded, _"Yeah."_

_Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis _


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Well, folks, we've come to the end of the story. Next chapter, chapter thirty, will be the Epilogue. It has been a wonderful and new experience and a fun journey for me and I enjoyed writing this story very much. Thank's goes to Mike91848 for his invaluable critiquing and excellent beta-ing. Last but certainly not least, thank you readers for your support and comments, what a pleasure it was hearing from you.

Magusta68

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter Twenty Nine

Anthony DiNozzo, Senior had not thought this through, which was a trait he had developed and cultivated extensively to his advantage in the business world, thinking things through.

Except of course his prowess as Rodin the thinker had little to do with his failures with his eldest son but more in common with Socrates' enlightening words, 'I know that I know nothing'.

He had not failed at that skill of knowing nothing of Anthony, Jr, and barely passed the class of knowledge for his other two sons as well. So that being said, his not thinking this through when it involved his children was par for the course.

He sat in his limousine a few houses down from Agent Jethro Gibbs' front door.

_"You getting out, sir?"_

_"Don't know yet, Hank. Don't even know why I'm here."_

_"To talk, sir?"_

_"Easy for you to say, Hank. You've been with me for what, ten years now, right?"_

_"Eleven, Mr DiNozzo."_

_"And you never knew I had an older son, did you, Hank? Anthony, Jr?"_

_"I knew about him, sir."_

_"Really?"_

_"Your wife, sir. Whenever I had to drive her and her friends around, she never seemed to be able to talk about anything else."_

_"You didn't like her much, did you, Hank?"_

_"I am a Christian, sir, and it's not honorable to speak badly of the dead, but your wife was evil. The depravity rotting her soul started from the inside out so there was no good in her anywhere to be found."_

_What? _Senior stared at the back of the man's head in shocked silence. Had everyone known what Angela had obviously hidden well from him? Obviously they had and he wondered now if he had been deliberately obtuse, cowardly hanging on to the rocking boat in complacency so as to stay in it rather than try to swim ashore in shark infested waters and deal with the cold stark reality of a wife sunk in total abysmal madness.

_"Shall I pull up to the door, Mr DiNozzo?" _

Senior came back from his uneasy thoughts and past indecisions and made a snap decision based on what he had not thought through.

_"No, I'll walk. This won't take long."_

He was at Gibbs' door sooner than he wanted to be so he rang the bell and waited for the mysterious inevitable.

_"Yeah, can I help you, Mr DiNozzo?" _Gibbs had opened the door and immediately recognized the tall man standing there. There was no doubt that the man was the principal stock in the DiNozzo physical traits as they all resembled this man as a close family member.

DiNozzo, Sr showed an instance of surprised query at being recognized immediately as he had only a vague remembrance of what Gibbs had looked like. Gibbs answered his silent question.

_"Saw you at the hostage situation with Tony and Anton. Also, your family greatly resembles each other, no doubt about who you are. Might as well come in, unless you prefer standing in the doorway?" _Gibbs had stepped aside to let the man in but he realized there was a very good chance he only had a brief few words to say before being on his way.

_"I apologize for my apparent social ineptness, Agent Gibbs. Not only for showing up at your door unannounced but standing here as though paralyzed and mute. Thank you for inviting me in and allowing me a minute of your time."_

Gibbs understood first hand now why Greg used such formal speech and Steve to a lesser extent. Tony had not been exposed to his father for long and he also had picked up street vernacular and his own unique brand of talk.

Gibbs ushered the man into the kitchen where the coffee pot was stationed in an honored spot and offered him a seat at the kitchen table. It occurred to Gibbs that a beautiful handmade dining table and chairs were not foreign to Senior but the red vinyl covering the table was probably an eyesore. Heck it was an eyesore to him too, but when a group of men and women insist on coming to his house to eat their pizza or Chinese food and bang cold, wet beer bottles or icy cans on the surface, he needed all the help he could get to preserve the beautiful finish.

_"Coffee?"_

_"If you don't mind."_

Gibbs found a mug that wasn't chipped, poured coffee and placed it in front of Senior and pushed the sugar and a bottle of milk he had been using for his cereal at the man. Content to wait until the man felt he could talk Gibbs sat in his chair with his own fresh cup of coffee and continued reading the news section of the paper.

Senior wasn't stupid and he realized that this unconventional man sitting across from him reading words off of paper instead of a computer screen would not initiate a conversation or ask him what the hell he was doing there to save his life. He could sit there making pot after pot of coffee and adjusting his glasses and turning pages until the sun disappeared.

But Senior had seen Gibbs before in different circumstances and unbeknownst to the man. When he had gotten that frantic call from a practically incoherent woman named Abby Sciuto those many years ago, that Tony DiNozzo was dying from something called the plague, he had hesitated, because no matter how he was then, he had been a monster to Tony in the distant past. Would it help or hurt if he was there?

So he flew to Washington and waited in an out of the way waiting room, getting updates from a nurse named Emma after presenting himself as an estranged father and begging for her silence that he was there. He watched as friends and co-workers came and went sometimes overfilling the other waiting room and spilling into his hideaway.

A silver haired man that he now knew as Agent Gibbs was there, a pretty petite woman, an older gentleman with an accent that they called Ducky, and they all behaved as concerned family members.

He sat there for a week, ate hospital cafeteria food, went to his hotel at night, came back and sat some more. Until the word was finally given Tony was on the mend and he was transferred to a private room. The next day after that, Senior went home knowing that his face would not be a comfort but a hindrance to Tony's recovery. Senior had been disappointed but oddly relieved. Tony wasn't that little boy hiding around the corner from his family anymore, he had a family.

_"Agent Gibbs, I don't know why I'm here except my grandson has nothing but good to say about you. He says you're a good friend to Tony, and Steve doesn't say much but he has nothing bad to say either. So, is there anything I can do...I won't insult you by offering money for caring for Gregor but...I brought a credit card with me for his use if there is something he needs or must have..." _Senior slowed down and came to a stop. Babbling was not something he was prone to. Why was he doing it now?

_"He has what he needs. His family's with him, someone to talk to and listen to him."_

Senior admitted to the truth of that having only just recently learned the lesson the hard way. He had isolated and hoarded his emotions and feelings close to his chest since the woman he had loved beyond all reason had rejected him and walked away. He shared a little more of himself than nothing with the rest of his family, and selfishly allowed his difficulty in accepting her abandonment to let a deranged woman run rampant through his home.

Again Senior brought his runaway thoughts back to the here and now as he responded to Gibbs' observation.

_"Yes, that's what he needs. Though he's wont to try to spare my feelings about how things were for him so I'm not one he will talk to. Steve has already let me know that I'm not blameless in my wife's tyranny that I let happen, and he's right. And Anthony...well..." _

For the first time Senior's voice turned unsure. Why was he invading this man's home and privacy? He wasn't a priest and this wasn't a confessional. Yet here he sat ready to confess his crimes to a man he didn't even know. He started to stand quickly and excuse himself for his idiotic notion of obtaining ecclesiastical forgiveness of his sins. His penitence seeking journey for his wicked neglect was not this man's problem.

Gibbs forestalled Senior's abrupt movement to leave by sharing something Tony related.

_"Tony dislikes being called Anthony, hates it really. Kinda puts him in a bad mood then everyone suffers with his non-stop complainin' and whinin'." _Gibbs' said it with such an undertone of hidden affection that Senior recognized the gift of friendship the two shared.

Senior sank back down in his chair. _"I didn't know that."_

_"Don't know much about him, do ya?"_

_"Do you have children, Agent Gibbs?"_

It didn't hurt Gibbs so much to mention her life these days. Or have the automatic response that her memory would be used against him.

_"I had a daughter. When I was serving overseas, my wife saw something she shouldn't have and she was killed...assassinated along with my daughter when she was a little girl."_

Anthony DiNozzo, Senior was a man who cultivated business savvy and shrewdness above all else. He could implement choices that would have worldwide effects or factor in decisions that could change the lives of a few hundred. He could look back and not be ashamed that he had dealt both decisively and honestly in that world.

Ironically, he could not say the same about his personal life. It and he were appalling failures at it. He had stalked and harassed his first wife to such an extent that if he pulled that stunt today he would have been convicted and gone to prison for what he had done. As a result the alienation his wife felt for him had interfered with the natural instinctive bond between a mother and her child and she had not been able to love her first born son because of it.

He had tormented and taxed that son and allowed a ruthless manipulator and cold-blooded child abuser easy access and control of his young life. Janes had tried to tell him she was a pathological liar but he wasn't ready to listen, not fully, not then.

Senior remembered how he felt when Tony had come down that ornate staircase when he was twelve years old, and all the party guests saw him dressed in that filthy torn suit and flapping shoes, his face pale and eyes wide and frightened. It was his mother, Louisa, all over again. So he chose to believe what Angela had told him. It was easier to believe the boy was a spiteful and vindictive, disobedient and hateful child to be punished severely by beating him, strangling him and...breaking his arm than to admit that he and Angela were the real monster's in that house.

Little good it did to spend every year since then closeted in his study spent drinking and reflecting on what that event had cost him, or flinching in loathing at that staircase every time he passed by, as though that inanimate piece of wood and marble was the culprit.

And his other two boys, he had left their young lives in the care of that same wicked evilness to despoil their innocence, and because of his cowardliness, had encouraged her malignant influence to lead a young grandson to attempts of suicide.

So **what** was a man like him to say to Gibbs? A still grief-stricken man who had just confessed to losing his wife and child to a brutal slaying when he, Anthony DiNozzo, had so carelessly and without feeling thrown the lives of his sons away as worthless flotsam? I am sorry for your loss seemed so inadequate. But that's all he had.

_"I am sorry for your loss, Agent Gibbs."_

Gibbs nodded at the honest expression of sympathy in those simple words.

_"And you are right. I don't know anything about Tony. You know, I saw him once in New York City... the cold of winter it was, by the big tree with the ostentatious sparkling lights. _

_"So many lights. I was drunk most of the time so I would notice the lights. I and some of my business associates, their wives and children were attending some shenanigan the company was putting on, most of us were drunk, but you couldn't tell, and I had my other two boys with me, ice skating at Rockefeller Center, yes that was it." _

Senior's voice had become choppy, disjointed with held back emotion from hurtful memories and he was pale and a sheen of perspiration had appeared on his forehead.

_"Tony appeared above leaning against the rail looking down at me, flags were billowing and those damn lights as his backdrop made his face, his eyes, just as clear, and what I thought just as condemning as his mother's had been. _

_"So I turned away from him arrogantly refusing contact and ordered another drink. His mother hadn't wanted me, I didn't want him. When I glanced up again, he was gone and I drank so much that night, I had to be poured into a cab and helped back to the hotel room and put to bed by my sons."_

_"Some time after that, I realized my arrogant assumption had been wrong, the expression on his face had not been condemnation, but supplication...to a father from his son, and I blew him away by turning away."_

Senior sat back after finding himself released from the tension filled few moments that memory had brought and he continued almost to himself. _"So, here I sit burdening you with my no doubt unwanted presence and lack of common good sense. Why haven't you thrown me out, Agent Gibbs? I'm sure there are more important things you could be doing than sitting here listening to me whine and bemoan the unfairness of it all."_

_"If I'd heard any whining or bemoaning, woulda dropped-kicked you through the front door already, Mr DiNozzo._

Chuckling lightly, he took that as tacit approval to stay a few minutes longer and Anthony DiNozzo, Sr found the courage to ask the question he had really come to ask.

_"Can you tell me a little bit more about Anthony...Tony, Agent Gibbs?"_

_"Depends what you want to know. More coffee, Mr DiNozzo?"_

_Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis_

Jethro Gibbs was tempted to go back upstairs and lock his front door after the horse had gotten loose and the buggy tumbled down the mountainside. He recognized the silent footsteps as that of Ziva David and was honestly puzzled as to why it had taken her so long to show up at his door.

Anthony DiNozzo, Sr had left a few hours ago appearing somewhat less tortured than when he had arrived. Senior would have to live with his horrendous mistakes just as Gibbs would have to live with his, but if sharing an anecdote or two of Gibbs' history with Tony helped to alleviate some of Senior's self-inflicted real pain, then why not?

Gibbs wouldn't admit it out loud and denied it sometimes to himself, but sharing something with his late friend Mike or Ducky, or even Fornell helped him to feel a little less guilty, a little less hard on himself because after all, he couldn't save his wife and daughter, his family, either. How was he any better than DiNozzo in that respect?

But now, just as he had gotten set in his relaxing regime of sanding and sipping, the person he was not eager to see showed up and by the sound of her silent footsteps, she was pretty angry herself.

Without hesitation, the footsteps proceeded down the stairs to the bottom where they finally paused but not in timid uncertainty no, Ziva knew precisely what she came to say. Her brief pause was more likely to gather her thoughts so as not to rush or jumble her words, her idioms or her meaning.

_"Gibbs?" _Gibbs hadn't swept the floor of sawdust for a few days and it made her want to sneeze. She considered sneezing weak like crying or pity wallowing so the sneezy noise never left her mouth. A sneeze could betray a position or alert a sentinel.

_"Over here, Ziva." _And in fact, he was on the other side of a boxy looking wooden hulk thing that was not clearly a boat. Greg seemed to be the only one privileged to know what they were building and it was a solid mystery to everyone else.

Gibbs observed Ziva the moment she came within his view. The face she presented, beautiful and somewhat tragic and saddened, reminded him of her return from Somalia. Her eyes were wide and sorrowfully resigned then too but as soon as she saw him her mask was firmly in place, and the look told him that her thoughts might not be as respectful as they might have once been.

One thing for sure, she was certainly not inclined to beat around the bush under the circumstances since politeness and etiquette were superfluous when he wasn't her boss any longer and she wasn't there to ask for anything that wasn't her due, especially not the terrible surrogate father he had turned out to be.

_"I was not offered a transfer or alternative position, Gibbs. I killed my brother for you." _Accusation and blame were to be her strategy, a game he wouldn't play for long.

_"Thank you again for saving my life, Ziva, but we both know that you were following Eli David's explicit orders to kill a rogue operative. He was a walking dead man." _

He saw her flinch at that truth and bringing it to her attention. Had she forgotten that he knew of her web of deceit and lies pertaining to that op? That Jenny Shepherd had been an insignificant part of and that Leon Vance had known about?

He'd been made to look foolish putting his trust in her, believing that she had sacrificed her brother to save him, only to find out that her brother was just an assignment to her on her assassins' hit list. She had never really gained his trust back after that.

Ziva was quick to make a defense. _"Still, I did not hate my brother, rogue or not, and killing him deadened some small part of me that I will never regain. Is that not worth something?" _She questioned so coldly Gibbs shivered involuntarily as though watery ice was running down his back.

Not appreciative of that uneasy feeling, he stopped sanding and faced her directly.

_"Ziva, there was nothing I could do at that point. You'd already been warned, and on more than one occasion, to toe the line...to follow the chain of command. That was all you had to do."_

_"That is __**not**__ what __**I**__ wanted to do, Gibbs!" _She hissed spitefully.

_"Well, yeah, that was obvious." _He couldn't help being a cynically amused second B at the all-important I-ism in her equation. He never knew her to be so insistent in getting her own way but he now realized she had hidden that stubbornness from him with her agreeable, yes Gibbs, at his orders, and had given DiNozzo the flak and back-talk instead. Another 'being made a fool of' pill he had to swallow.

But she still had more to yell at him. _"You should have had my back, Gibbs! I deserved better than a seat, a desk and a subservient position to one hopelessly inadequate Senior Field Agent after another!"_

Well, now she was calling in question his skill as a judge of character and fitness to do his job. That couldn't be true because he actually had chosen Tony and specifically had requested Adams, but he **never** would have chosen her to be on his team in the first place. That she was forced on him by Jenny seems to have escaped her one-tract mind at the moment, and out of all the agents on his team, she was the only one who had gotten herself fired.

_"Ziva, you had a fresh start with Adams, things could've worked out with him. If he had been in Mossad, he would have outranked you when you left that agency. _

_"Instead, the first thing you do is disobey a direct order from him then pick a fight with him in the bullpen. Come on, Ziva, even I don't have enough 'get out of jail free' cards to get you out of that." _He tried, he really was trying.

Gibbs would remain resolutely reasonable with her for as long as he could bend over backwards without actually breaking his back, and as long as he could stomach being a spineless jellyfish. When he ran out of patience, she would be out of time and out of his house.

She became more furious that she was being outwitted and made a joke of by him. She did not come here for that, nor did she expect him to grovel on his knee for her forgiveness, but to show some sincere repentance that he had let her down would have gone a long way to ease her disappointment and yes, hurt.

_"You are not admitting to any culpability in what happened to me at NCIS then, Gibbs? I was told DiNozzo was the SFA but there was a certain lack of respect in your treatment of him before and after Mexico, was there not? I, however, get penalized for treating him the same way? Tony led me to believe we had a future together and yet when I accuse him of harassment, you dismiss it as fabrication on my part."_

Gibbs now knew why DiNozzo used to spend so much time in the men's room with an apparent frequency of urination syndrome. He needed a place to hide out if even for a few minutes from an obstinate woman with a one-track-mind-love-hate-attitude who stalked him so persistently that eventually even the men's bathroom wasn't sacrosanct enough to keep her out.

Still trying to be not unkind and patient, after all it was Ziva, was like biting on a handful of his boats stainless steel siding nails and looking in the mirror to watch his teeth crack and crumble, and his gums bleed. But she was partly right. She and McGee had followed his piss-poor example when his brain had been mushy and forgetful. If he and DiNozzo hadn't been able to talk it through, DiNozzo would have been long gone after that time, but he turned down Rota and other promotional opportunities since then and stuck around.

Gibbs had finally remembered 'don't waste good' and McGee had finally caught on that the best wasn't always spelled M.I.T.

Ziva had apparently learned nothing.

_"Ziva, none of that matters in view of the circumstances you're facing now..."_

_"What circumstances am I facing, Gibbs, that is not your fault? You and Tony DiNozzo's fault? Admit that you are to blame because of your poor leadership. Admit that your debt to me has not been paid for saving your life!" _She slammed her hand on the side of wood while ordering him around.

Thing is, he wasn't one to kow-tow, even though she wasn't asking for much. Admit he did everything wrong and her getting canned was his fault and she would probably go away in triumphant vindication. Most likely, though, she'd stay around just to try to beat him over the head with it.

He wasn't admitting to anything! _"We all make our own mistakes, Ziva, __**all of us**__. Face yours, deal with them and move on!"_

_"You are telling me to..."_

Enough already! Gibbs released his own hot temper held at bay because he was a closet sentimental old fool. He was hoping Ziva would back down and they could still remain friends but she wasn't getting the hints and he was going to actually have to talk.

_**"I'm telling you to quit lying to yourself, David, and blaming everyone else for your stupidity!**_

_"As far as DiNozzo is concerned, let me put my two cents in. I don't know his motives and I don't care. He flirts, that's what he use to do, true, but let's face it, he stopped that when he met Margret and that seems to have gone right over your head. _

_"So, you went into this with your eyes open. When you figured out he was taken, you chased after him like a lustful teenager with recently discovered hormones ready to latch onto and control him. _

_"He pulled the wool over your eyes, saw right through you and played the game, but he never had any intention of you being his ball and chain forever and now you want to play the aggrieved woman?"_

He'd seen that look in Ziva's eye before, set and ready for the kill.

_"How dare you,Gibbs!" _Said with pinched nostrils and squinted, almost closed eyes, and hands clenched tightly into fists.

_"How dare I? Ziva, come on, you're in my house, throwing around accusations and blame. I'm surprised you don't blame me for that mess with Rivkin, but then again, I'd need to get behind DiNozzo for that honor, wouldn't I?_

_"Now you...you need to quit lying to yourself, David! You wanted out of NCIS that was on you, and believe me you didn't fool anyone with that in-house fighting. It was just a ploy to get your ass booted out of there, it's what you wanted, not something Tony or I caused to happen, otherwise, you would have let go of that oversized ego and still had a damn job!_

_"Now that's my humble opinion Ziva, for what's it's worth and since you barged into my house, I felt free to give it. So shoot daggers at me all you want but do it somewhere else, it's about time for you to leave!"_

_"You are throwing me out?" _In her steamrolling push ahead to her objectives she forgot that the man she was attempting to exert force on, the man in front of her, would push back, and hard.

_"I'm asking you to leave, Ziva, there is a difference." _Gibbs was thinking what the hell was wrong with her to act surprised that he wanted her gone? He couldn't give her release or absolution, something he'd already been through that day. So he said nothing, just watched her as though he was on the other side of the looking glass and she was a perp in the room with the red glass eye.

All he had said was all he could offer her. She expected more but he had run out of sage wisdom and advice for the day and he never could do empty platitudes. He picked up the hand sander and turned back to his wood.

Silence. Ziva felt alienated now from all of NCIS. It wasn't long after he showed her his back that Ziva's footsteps sounded up again, decisive and oddly final as she left his house. She would not be back.

Gibbs acknowledged and mourned the end of an era as he raised his glass to her in absentia and saluted what had once been.

_"Try hard to find a little peace in whatever you end up doing, Ziver. I'll miss ya'." _He whispered the sentiment even though she was long gone and couldn't hear him.

_Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis_

Tony and Margret's engagement party was still swinging at two o'clock in the morning. Tony's fingers were going numb and so was his ass. Not only that but he was having a hard time keeping ahead of the little punk who was tickling the ivories, or in Greg's case, plastics, on his fancy piano keyboard, trying hard to show Tony up.

Tony had years of neurotic obsessive practice on the piano while growing up and it wasn't hard to figure out why what with the 'perfect' family life he had had. So his neurosis, that which gave him the very gifted, creative energy and sorrowfully inspired power, and the control he needed, also gave him that little bit of edge on Greg's happy abandon and lighthearted youthful enthusiastic musical genius.

Greg and Tony had been playing for hours along with Tony's band of buddies that made up the small rhythm and horn section of this lively, home grown jazz band. The large group of intense and eager aficionados of the jazz and blues genre that had invaded Tony's house by invitation only applauded and loudly expressed their enthusiasm at the excellent music spilling from this ragtag team of musicians.

McGee and Abby were there and Abby had been the bands loudest supporter even though jazz was not her favorite type of music. Steve had brought his two kids, Peter and Petra, who Tony had nicknamed Pete and re-Pete-ra, boy and girl very polite, over-active, over-achieving DiNozzo terrors.

Gibbs had shown up with a dark haired beauty on his arm which caused everyone who knew him to gasp in surprise at the lack of red anywhere. It was grand central as Fornell, Vance and Jackie, Ducky, Palmer and Breena came and went and finally just the true diehards remained who Tony had to threaten arrest if they didn't get out of his house, party was over.

Tony's friend and attorney CC had flown in to DC to personally deliver papers transferring ownership of the grandmother's estate to Tony. Which was something CC had been waiting to do for years even though he was disappointed to not have a go in court at the vampiric, bloodsucking, man eating freak of nature stepmother, euphemism's CC had called Angela DiNozzo among other things for years, due to her timely death down a flight of stairs.

CC had had a bone to pick with the bitch since he was seventeen and being beaten up by three strangers after a game. He was told to keep away from Tony DiNozzo; that he was bad news and anyone befriending him would not fare well.

He was holding his own, but there were three of the punks and CC wasn't a prize fighter. Just in time, Tony shows up with two other guys from their team. They thrashed it out until the punks had had enough and run off.

_What the hell did they want with me? _CC had asked Tony as he wiped away blood and sweat from his lip and brow. _Angela the bitch goes after anyone who is my friend. She usually sends Anton and his creeps. You'd better stay away from me CC. Like hell! _CC had answered. His dark face was fierce with righteous indignation and youthful thoughts of retribution.

That was CC's introduction to the witch widow spider bitch and her underling creepy loopy son Anton and his posse, who had been a thorn in Tony's side since he and Tony had first met up at the academy. The woman had died a violent ugly death and CC had no choice but to accept that she was beyond his reach to take his revenge out in court and he had to move on. But that didn't mean he couldn't celebrate.

So celebrate he did in jubilation for his friend by playing his trumpet improvisations with the DiNozzo piano twins free-form jazz and the rest of the band's excellent renditions. He had to admit the band was pretty good and the kid Greg was giving DiNozzo a run for his money on those keys. Good times.

Tony also signed the paperwork CC had brought to finalize the settlement Tony had set aside for his old coach Trent and Ms Betty. They had anonymously paid for his education after the bitch had gotten his scholarship revoked. Coach Trent had used his retirement fund and cashed in some investments to get him through college, unbeknownst to Tony.

This had forced the couple to forget early retirement and they had continued to work to full retirement age. Now they lived happily in a retirement community with a golf course in Florida on a modest retirement income, which was supplemented by a like sum deposited in their checking account anonymously every month. They wanted for nothing.

Tony hadn't known the sacrifice the couple had made for a kid who wasn't their own, not until years later. And when he made the decision to cut them out of his life for fear of the bitch hurting them, it had been as though he had cut off his own arm.

When he eventually found out what they had done, he had sent them money when he could early on and then on a regular basis set aside from his grandfather's trust fund to share with them anonymously. But for some reason, the fear was still there even though he was an adult. He could not contact them in person and he attributed that to the fact that Angela DiNozzo was still alive and they were still not safe from her vindictiveness. Now that Angela was dead, he had contacted them and he and Margret would fly to Florida after they were married to see them.

After the weekend of great music, a houseful of people, beer, a ton of BBQ wings, an obscene amount of boxed pizza's, and his housekeeper-next door neighbor's railroad car full of burrito supremes, the quiet house was a relief. It was just him and his best girl Margret.

He filled Margret in on Angela DiNozzo and the things she had done over the years to try and ruin his life. The efforts he had made while at the academy to keep his grandmother free and safe, and hidden from the bitch and how guilty he had felt when he failed in the long run to protect her because his grandmother had died alone in a motel room just because she had come to see him.

He told her how he could never forgive his father for allowing that to happen to his beloved grandmother, or that he was forced to cut off his friendship with the Trent's because he feared for their lives also.

He told her things he had never shared with anyone else. Some of the real reasons why it seemed he couldn't keep a job when he was younger; the pizza parlor burning down due to arson the fire Marshall had said, the Mom and Pop store that had been vandalized with a note left behind that had warned, 'fire DiNozzo or it'll happen again!'

The anonymous letter to his girlfriend threatening acid in her face if she stayed around. He knew who was behind it but was impotent to do anything about it. No one would believe him and he was doomed to fail at everything he tried if Angela DiNozzo had anything to say about it.

When his sports career failed, he joined the police force and was desperate not to fail at that. So he learned about preemptive strikes and avoiding video cameras. One night he added a little vinegar to a filled water bottle, just enough to give it an allusive scent.

A big fundraiser, one he knew Angela DiNozzo would attend, was being held in his city at a hotel and conference center, and she liked to exercise by herself late at night at the hotel gym.

His alibi would be solid, drunk on the couch with other rookies after passing their entrance exams. Being with the police, he knew where the security entrances were and the cameras, so he went down to the basement of the big hotel where the workout rooms were located and waited.

Sure enough, she came down late dressed in her fancy workout attire. He grabbed her from behind with his hand covering her mouth and pulled her into a dark utility room he had forced the lock off and let her go. He made sure she saw his face and he saw fear for the first time when he pulled out the spray bottle. When she started to scream and even beg, he covered her mouth with his gloved hand again and sprayed and sprayed the liquid into her face until her hair and face were sopping wet.

Taking a page from her book, he growled a warning what would happen the next time. It would be the real thing; corrosive acid that she had threatened his girlfriend with, burning her eyes like fire first, and then dribbled on her face and breasts, leaving pock marked holes and gouges that no plastic surgeon could ever fix, and no man would ever look at her again in admiration.

He hissed in her ear in his most threatening voice, "Come after me again, you filthy bitch, come after me again! Even if I'm in jail, I'll find some way to hurt you. I'll hire a hit man to take you out so watch your back!"

He left the way he had come, invisibly. He got back to the party, went in through the bathroom window and to his spot on the couch. The police never came. The bitch left the conference a day early and he was never threatened with losing his job again.

And although that didn't stop Angela DiNozzo from her obsessive fascination with him, at least he could support himself. Unbelievably, and unknown to Tony at the time, her boy toy Matthew Simmons was persuaded to get a job at NCIS and to spy on him for her, so that she could appease her lustful wrong desires that way.

Margret listened to his confessed, and as he saw it, criminal behavior and thankfully didn't censor his actions, but recognized it as a young man at his wits end, desperate to get relief from a woman out to destroy his life.

Tony shared with her about the money he had, the trust fund set up by his grandfather, his grandmother's estate that he was divvying up with the cousins, the children's scholastic scholarship fund he had set up, everything he could think of so there would be nothing hidden between them including his mental malady when under extreme duress.

Margret had wanted to share her past life as well but she considered it dull and ordinary compared to his. A loving mother and father who were killed in a car accident. No siblings, just indulgent, doting grandparents who finished raising and educating her.

Her run in with the few male, good-old boy's mentality of the pilots who resented a female invading their domain, and the breakup with her long-time boyfriend, who continuously put off a marriage date and worse, cheated on her. There was no trust fund and her parents' insurance money had been used for her education.

Tony said they made a perfect couple.

Ncisncisncisncis Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis

.

.


	30. Chapter 30

CINDERELLA Revisited

Chapter Thirty

Epilogue

The mansion was gone. The real estate people had sold it easily enough even in the current economy. Some of the DiNozzo family was so repelled by the place there was no interest expressed as to whose hands the ancestral home belonged to now.

Janes was the last to really leave the mansion and he took his time as he had a choice of places to live. After Ducky's mother had passed away, Ducky had found a roomy townhouse where he could showoff and display some of her lovely things and still have plenty of space so as not to feel claustrophobic. He had offered one of the spacious bedrooms to his good friend Janes who was basically homeless now that the mansion was sold.

Ducky had met Janes some years ago through Anthony, and the two older men had become good friends. The arrangement had worked out for two men of the same generation who could reminisce about the good old days without the inevitable eye roll of busy younger people who had no time to pause for a good tale lest life pass them by.

Janes had consumption is what the inimitable Mrs Mallard would have diagnosed, a wasting disease of the lungs. She would have prescribed poultices and compresses, remedies she remembered from when she was a young girl, for that was where she lived in her senile memories, when she was a girl. In her adult life, his mother had been a strong proponent of modern medicine but as she aged, all of those adult memories slipped away like her favorite lilac scented mist and at the end, she hadn't even recognized him, her son and constant companion for many years.

Ducky thought fondly of his mother as he prescribed the antibiotics not poultices, that might help prolong Janes' life a little longer from the pneumonia he had developed after a bout of the common cold. Young Anthony would pick the medicine up at the pharmacy on his way over and Ducky had told him, _"Anthony, my boy, he doesn't have long to live. I would advise you notify family as you see fit." _A subtle way of telling Tony that Senior had a right to know.

_"Hey, Steve."_

_"Tony, what's up?"_

_"It's Janes, he's pretty sick. Ducky said those who want to come had better come now."_

_"Yeah, okay."_

Tony sat at the bedside holding the hand of the man who he always thought of as his father. He remembered snuggling into Janes as the man carried him to bed and asking him in his childish voice, _"Can I call you daddy, Janes, instead of Janes?" _Because he wasn't sure, really he knew no better, but the man who showed him nothing but hate filled squinty red eyes and a fierce scary frown who he was supposed to call father, could not possibly be his daddy. Cookie had said that that man needed to turn his frown upside down like Janes did when he smiled at him, and Tony had laughed, tickled at that picture.

But Janes said, _"No, Tony," _in a kindly voice, not like that other man, who growled like a grizzly bear at him. _"You have a father. Someday, he will rue the day he chose to forget that."_

Tony didn't know what Janes was talking about then but it didn't matter, in his heart where it did matter, his dad was forever his dad Janes.

Janes stirred awake at the sound of the door opening. _"Is that you Tony? Is that my boy?" _Whispered in a soft voice, all Janes could manage but full of love. The others who had entered the room came to stand around the dying man's bed.

_"It's me, Dad, I'm here. And here's Senior and Steve, Anton too, dad, and Anton's son, Gregor, he's here too." _Tony's voice quivered but he wasn't ashamed of his weakness as he let tears fall for the man who had raised him in love.

_"Is my Caroline here too, Tony?"_

_"Grandma's not here right now, dad, but she's waiting for you."_

_"But who will take care of you if I go, Tony, who'll watch out for you...?"_

Tony reached behind him and pulled Steve closer to the bed. _"Dad, look, Steve and I, we're friends, brothers, we'll look out for each other so it'll be okay, dad, it'll be okay."_

_"Okay, Tony, you be a good..." _his breathing became labored in, labored out. Tony leaned close.

_"Hey, Dad? Remember when you and grandma sneaked onto the campus and Coach Trent let you take me into town. Remember we went to the movies and saw Star Wars and grandma sneaked a bag of donuts in that satchel she always carried and the attendant wanted to search it for food but she threatened to gut him with her fish knife if he didn't get out of her way? I ate so much junk that you had to stop at the drug store and get me some of that pink stuff and grandma was so mad at you because she said it was that last hotdog you got me that turned my stomach..." _

Janes went peacefully to meet his maker with the sound of his beloved son's voice in his ear, and the image of his one true love Caroline the last thing he saw as he fell asleep in death.

Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis. Ncisncisncisncis

Tony sat on the sofa in Ducky's airy living room and contemplated the tiny expanse of lawn he could see through the glass louvre doors to the small back yard. Ducky had made coffee and sandwiches and placed the tray on the sideboard for those who could eat, and then disappeared.

So here they sat, Steve who had brought Anton who was on a three day pass from the private facility, and was staying with Senior, Senior himself, and young Greg. It brought back to Tony the last time they had all been together. An event that proved to be a pivotal point in his life, though he didn't know about the others, and involved a noisy crowd shocked into silence, a staircase marred by drops of blood and a beautiful sparkling chandelier. The shabbily dressed injured boy yelling out his hate on the stairs and the boys surrogate father dressed in a butler's uniform holding him up.

Another boy staring up at him in horrified fascination, and a fat little boy and his friends laughing raucously. A she-devil demon with a beautiful sneering face and hidden horns and a tail, and a larger than life man with a heavy hand and hate in his heart.

Two of the players had died and left the stage and another young soul with magic fingers and a big intellect had been added. So what had changed if anything in that race to get to where they were now, three hundred sixty degree travel back to the start of it all?

Tony looked around at the faces staring back at him for...what? Guidance? In their history together, he had started out as a beaten soul. Was he a mature enough man now to reconcile that hatred and alienation to a oneness of mind with the others, recognizing that each one of them, in spite of their faults, had more in common than not, even his father?

Tony pondered the question. Reconcile with his father, doubtful, the harm went too deep and Angela was still too present. Anton, maybe. Only time would tell.

THE END

for now


End file.
